A Halfbreed's life 2: Surviving on planet Earth
by Xj9
Summary: Gohan and the others decide to go to planet Earth. Gohan's hopes for a quiet stay on planet Earth are crushed when they find a destroyed city. Who did this? And can they be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews on the previous story!**

**Chapter 1.**** Problems.**

"No." Vegeta said as he got up and walked away.

"What?" Gohan asked as he followed the older Saiyan.

"No!" Vegeta yelled as he whirled around. "I did not spend two years trying to keep you from visiting that planet only to escort you back there. It's not going to happen."

"It's not like I'll be going alone." Gohan answered annoyed. "You'll be there too. We don't have anywhere else to go."

"There are other planets in the northern quatrain. We can find another planet and stay there for a while." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms.

"Oh right. We're five Saiyans on the run. They'll welcome us with open arms." Gohan answered as he spread his arms.

"Five guys with tails, a green guy and a girl with natural pink hair are normal on your planet, right?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"Humans are open-minded. They'll assume Katy's hair isn't her natural hair color. Most humans will probably think our tails are belts or something. Justin will make a few heads turn but that will be it." Gohan answered. "Humans generally don't care about anything but themselves."

"I agree with Half-breed on this subject." Turles started thoughtfully. "Freeza thinks the planet is destroyed. They'll never even think about searching Earth's part of the northern quatrain because most planets there don't even have living inhabitants."

"Exactly." Gohan said as he nodded a few times.

Vegeta looked at Gohan. "You are not allowed to say anything in this discussion. You don't have an objective view." Vegeta snarled at him.

"You don't have that either." Gohan scoffed. "You don't want to go there."

Vegeta pointed to the couch. "Sit down and be quiet." Vegeta ordered. Gohan frowned at him. "Or we won't go to Earth at all." Vegeta threatened. Gohan put his hands up in defeat and walked back to the gray couch. There he sat down next to Katy. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

Raditz got up too. "Planet Earth is a save option." He said as he walked closer to the other two adults. "It might be our only option." He continued.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose. "I'll think about it." He said as he turned away from them. "We have to think about other things like the ship." Vegeta continued as he motioned for the others to follow him.

The others got up. Gohan looked at Raditz. "He's changing the subject. Is that a good sign?" He asked his uncle. The man shrugged and spread an arm. Gohan stared at him for two seconds. "Did you loose your brain in the dungeon?" Raditz snapped.

"Oh right." Gohan said as he gave a quick look at Raditz's broken leg. The boy dived under his uncle's arm and pulled it over his shoulders. Raditz leaned on him as they followed the others.

Vegeta opened a door. "It's a bedroom." He said as he looked around in the room. "Three beds."

"Another bedroom." Turles said as he looked around in the small room he just found. "Three beds."

"Here's a rejuvenation tank!" Nappa exclaimed as he motioned to a room.

"That's great." Raditz answered as he pointed to the room. Gohan nodded and brought him to the room. There were two rejuvenation tanks standing next to each other. A control panel was installed for both of them. Turles opened one tank and Gohan helped Raditz get it in. After this they closed it. Turles looked at the control panel. It took him a few minutes to figure out how it worked.

Gohan leaned against a blue wall and watched as the blue liquid filled the tank Raditz was in. "How long is it going to take?" Gohan asked curiously as Vegeta, Katy, Nappa and Justin walked out the room.

"Ten minutes. He won't mind if we look around while he's healing." Turles answered as he passed the half-Saiyan. Gohan turned around and followed him out the room.

"Three more bedrooms." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. "That makes it five. That's not enough for us." He complained as Katy and Justin closed the doors of their found bedrooms. Nappa just left his one open and walked to the next door.

"Let's hope this one is a bedroom too." Nappa said as he opened it. The man gasped and walked inside. The others followed him inside. They all made approving sounds as they surveyed the large room. The room had red walls and a gray floor. Small windows were placed around the room so the fighters would be able to see the passing stars and planets.

"This must be the room in the center of the ship." Vegeta muttered as he looked at the three doors leading to this room. "The hallway and the rest of the rooms are set around this room."

Gohan was already walking to a staircase that went to a downstairs floor. The boy walked down and gasped again. "Guys." He yelled as he looked up. "You might want to see this."

The others quickly walked his way. Gohan was the first one to go down and they followed him. Vegeta widened his eyes when he saw what was under the training room.

It was a larger training room. The room had the same color walls and floor but it was at least three times bigger than the other training room. "Just imagine what kind of spars you can have in this room." Turles muttered out loud as he looked around.

"This is amazing." Katy whispered as she eyed the large room. Raditz ran down and gasped too. Gohan looked back at Katy.

"Where did you get that uniform?" Gohan asked curiously as he stepped closer to the female. She looked at her old white and beige armor with a black uniform under it. After this she looked up.

"It's your uniform." She answered innocently.

"Okay." Gohan answered as he shrugged. "I was just curious."

"Now we're on the subject." Vegeta said as he turned around and walked closer to the two teenagers. "Where did you learn to dance like you did back in the hospital?" He asked.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "What? I just danced. Nothing more." She answered uncomfortably.

"You were a little too good." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms. "You knew exactly what to do. You knew what moves to make. You did everything right."

"I was lucky." Katy answered as she tried to turn away. "Let's go, Gohan." She said as she went to walk away. A hand got a hold of her wrist and she looked back.

"I want to know this too." Gohan said as he tightened his grip on her wrist. "You told me you learned how to dance when you were ten. Why did they teach you to dance like this?" He asked as he eyed her face.

Katy pulled her wrist away from him. "It's none of your business. I just got lucky. That's all." She snarled at them. After this she walked away and stomped up the stairs. Gohan raised his eyebrows. He looked at Vegeta. The man shrugged and walked to the stairs too.

They found Katy sitting on one of the couches in the main room. Gohan fell down next to her. The others sat down too, except for Justin who had to check on the control room. "This ship has five bedrooms, a rejuvenation room, two sparring rooms and a main bathroom." Vegeta counted on his fingers. "Every bedroom has a restroom. There are thirteen showers in the bathroom."

"That's a problem." Raditz said as he moved his leg and jumped up and down. "We don't have enough bedrooms."

"Four of us will have to share a room." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully. "The first couple is obvious." Vegeta started as he looked at Gohan. "The two love-birds will share a room." He continued. The two teenagers looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's perfect." Turles said innocently. "There are separate beds but you can push them together and make a double bed when you're in the mood for intimacy." He suggested.

"Ignore it." Gohan said as he patted on Katy's shoulder. The female frowned in annoyance but decided to listen to Gohan.

"We'll have to fight for our own bedrooms." Vegeta said as he got up. The other Saiyans got up and walked closer to each other. They all stared at each other and clenched their fists.

Katy widened her eyes as a smirk appeared on Gohan's face. The four Saiyans all pulled back a fist as got ready to fight. "Rock, paper, scissors." They yelled as they shook their fists and showed the symbols.

Katy placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "Ladies and gentlemen. This is a real Saiyan fight." Gohan sneered as he placed an arm around Katy's shoulders. The female giggled. "You forgot about Justin." Gohan mentioned.

"Oh right." Raditz said. "Justin! Get over here!" He yelled as they all pulled back. Justin walked in and raised an eyebrow. "We're playing rock, paper, scissors to find out who is going to share a room with someone. Are you in?"

"Of course." Justin answered as he walked closer and got in the circle. They did the match one time and all showed scissors. Katy and Gohan watched as they tried a second time. Vegeta won this time.

"I have my own room." Vegeta said with a satisfied smirk as she stepped away. They did it a third time and Nappa stepped away in victory.

"Okay. This is it." Turles muttered as he eyed the two warriors opposite him. "Rock, papers, scissors." They showed their hands. Turles stare at the two open hands he and Raditz were holding out. Justin's hand was shaped like a pair of scissors. The boy smirked and stepped away as he fingers snapped against each other.

Raditz and Turles looked at each other. "It could have been worse." Raditz said as he shrugged.

"I guess." Turles answered. "What do you say we test out the training room?" He suggested as he looked at the other warriors.

"I say: Yes." Gohan said as he jumped up. The others agreed and followed them. They entered the smaller training room and went right down to the bigger one. There the five Saiyans started stretching and warming-up. Gohan noticed that Katy and Justin sat down near the stairs. "Aren't you joining us?" He asked.

Katy shook her head. "I'd watch this time." She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Justin nodded in agreement. Gohan shrugged and followed the other Saiyans to the center of the room. There they went to stand in a circle.

A smirk appeared on the face of every Saiyan. They stared at each other as they clenched and unclenched their fists. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Gohan muttered.

"Me too." Vegeta answered as he looked at the half-Saiyan. "Power up, Half-breed. Show us your super Saiyan power." He ordered.

Vegeta didn't have to say this twice. Gohan immediately started powering up. The boy closed his eyes as his new found strength raced through his limbs. The beatings he took in the dungeon, the torture blasts he received, the weeks of being immobilized and the recovery from everything added to the bulk of new strength in his body. Gohan pushed passed his limits and smirked as his hair flickered to the golden state. He touched the super Saiyan strength and then… It was gone.

Gohan opened his eyes as he reached his limit. The boy looked up at his black hair. "Well..." Vegeta said frowning. "What are you waiting for?"

"I can't do it." Gohan muttered as he looked at his hands. "I can't transform. I can't catch it."

"What?" Turles asked worriedly.

"You're probably just over excited." Vegeta sneered. "Calm down and try again. Concentrate." Vegeta said as he stepped closer.

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes again. He clenched his fists as his power shot up. It reached the super Saiyan barrier, passed it, and was instantly pushed away. Gohan stumbled back and landed on his back. He turned on his hands and knees and panted heavily. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "Why can't I reach it anymore?"

A few hours later Gohan was sitting on one of the couches in the main room. He was staring at his hands as several trains of thoughts raced through his mind. After he tried to transform two times, Vegeta told him to forget about it and they trained for a while. Gohan enjoyed the fights since it kept his thoughts off his troubles with the transformation. Now, three victories, two beatings later, half an hour in the rejuvenation tank and a quick shower later, Gohan didn't have any distractions from his problem. Katy fell down next to him and handed him a glass of water and a small towel. Gohan gave her a questioning glance.

"I love the tough guy look but I'm not going to kiss you when you're covered in blood." Katy grabbed the towel and gently pressed it against Gohan's upper lip. She showed the red stain on the towel. "Your nose is bleeding."

Gohan automatically touched the same place and looked at his now red fingers. "Wow." He muttered as he grabbed the towel. "That's odd." The boy sighed and leaned back in the couch. "I don't get it. What is wrong with me?" He questioned out loud.

"Nothing." Katy answered with a shrug. "You're probably just tired or something. Give it some time."

"Maybe it's just supposed to be a one time thing. I can only turn super Saiyan once and then it's over." Gohan mused.

"I doubt that." Vegeta answered as he walked closer. The man fell down on another couch. "A super Saiyan is supposed to be invincible. That doesn't mean he's invincible temporarily. It's means he can't be beaten, ever. You just need the drive to do it."

"It's not like I'm not trying." Gohan complained.

"You're just not trying hard enough." Vegeta answered.

Gohan frowned at the smirking man. "I don't get why you always want to fight me without using our powers." Gohan said, changing the subject. "It's probably because you always win. You just want to have a victory."

"I want to teach you that strength isn't everything. If you lose your power, and you have to fight an opponent, you have to be able to defend yourself. Obviously, I can easily defeat you so you're not a real challenge." Vegeta sneered. "The fact that I always win is just an extra prize."

Katy placed her head on Gohan's shoulder as his arm sneaked around her shoulders. Vegeta watched them for a second. "You'll never pay off your debts now that you lost your job." Vegeta mentioned casually. "You'll be in my debt for the rest of your life."

Gohan looked at him. "You're still going to make me pay for it?" He asked annoyed. Vegeta shrugged.

"I don't see what changed."

"What debts?" Katy asked as she looked up at Gohan.

"Half-breed stayed at the Training Camp for ten years. That camp gave him his own room, as much food as he wanted, fighting lessons from some of the best warriors and several uniforms. That costs money." Vegeta answered. "We had to pay everything when he picked him up. Half-breed has to pay everything back. That was our agreement."

"Funny. I don't recall actually agreeing to something." Gohan muttered.

"How much was it?" Katy asked.

"One year at camp costs three thousand credits." Vegeta answered. "Multiply that by ten and you have quite a debt. The specialists diminished it when they heard I was going to make Half-breed pay it."

"How much do I still need to pay?" Gohan asked as he placed his glass on the table.

Vegeta opened his capsule and opened the box that appeared from the capsule. He grabbed a bundle of papers and looked at it. "Let's see." He muttered thoughtfully. "I still have to add the money you got from the last two months at the war." He wrote something down and played with the papers for a few minutes. Gohan and Katy exchanged glances as they waited. "Ten." Vegeta spoke up.

"Ten credits?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Ten thousand credits." Vegeta corrected as he looked up at the half-Saiyan. Gohan whimpered and placed a hand on his forehead.

Turles walked in. "Kittycat. I want to train with you." He said as he waved the female over.

"I'm not really in the training mood." Katy answered as she grabbed her own glass of water.

"Then get in the mood. I don't accept no for an answer." Turles answered as he walked closer. "Come on. Get up." He said as he motioned for her to get up.

Katy looked up at him. She shook her head. "Do you want me to stand here all day and bug you?" Turles suggested.

"He will do that. Trust me. I've been there." Gohan whispered to Katy. She pulled a face and got up.

"Fine." She muttered as she followed Turles out the room. Gohan smiled and watched them go.

"Debts. Debts." Vegeta said out loud.

Gohan looked back at him. "What do you want me to do?" He asked annoyed. "I can't really pay you back since I lost my job, remember? Can't you just forget about it?"

Vegeta shook his head and got up. "I guess you'll have to repay me when we get to planet Earth." Vegeta said innocently. Gohan stared at him and jumped up.

"We're going to planet Earth?" Gohan asked as a gleam appeared in his eyes.

"We're going to visit planet Earth." Vegeta repeated affirmatively.

Gohan cheered and jumped up to punch in the air. He raced closer to Vegeta and his tail quickly wrapped around Vegeta's tail to thank him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Gohan said so fast Vegeta could barely understand it.

Gohan raced away. "I've got to tell Katy." He said as he disappeared.

Vegeta watched him leave as a small smile played around his lips. "Do you think it's a good idea to go to Earth?" Raditz asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "No. It's the only option we've got. We can't stay in the ship forever." Vegeta answered as he walked away. "Let's just hope the planet is still intact."

****** DBZ**** **** DBZ ******

Katy was sitting on her hands and knees in the training room. She whimpered and rubbed over her sore head. "Auch." She muttered. Turles landed near her and frowned.

"Oh come on. You want to be treated like a guy so act like it." Turles sneered. Katy frowned at him and slowly got up. She got in a fighting stance. Turles's eyes ran over her ruffled appearance. He'd created several rips in her blue uniform.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Katy asked annoyed when he didn't react. Turles got in a stance too. It didn't take Katy long to attack him. She gave a yell and tried to punch in his face. Turles grabbed blocked the attack and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer and kneed the female warrior in her stomach.

She groaned in pain and sank through her knees. "Don't get on your knees in front of me, little girl. It can give me wrong ideas." Turles teased as he stepped back. Katy ignored it and fell back on her hands. She used her hands as support as she threw her leg up so she could swipe Turles's legs from under him. The man caught his body with one hand and pushed himself up.

Gohan walked in as Katy and Turles were fighting. He observed their fight for a few minutes. "She's progressing." Nappa mentioned as he appeared next to the young half-Saiyan. Gohan glanced sideways. Nappa was visibly exhausted. His body was drenched in sweat but, since there weren't any fresh wounds on Nappa's body, Gohan knew the man had been training by himself.

"Yes. She is." Gohan answered thoughtfully. "You're very hard on her." Gohan continued as he looked up at Nappa.

"That toughens her up." Nappa answered with a shrug. "We gave the same treatment to you and look how you turned out." Nappa eyed the half-Saiyan in front of him. "The whimpering baby who cried out with every hit is turned into a full-grown super Saiyan. We didn't do too badly."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "The older you get, the more emotional you get. Come on, grandpa. Let's fight." Gohan flew up in the air.

"Grandpa!" Nappa exclaimed as he raced after the half-Saiyan. Gohan widened his eyes and shrieked. After this he shot away. "I'll show you just how young I am!" Nappa yelled after him.

Raditz walked in the room. He was pushed to the right by a flash he knew as Gohan. After this Nappa shot passed him. Raditz raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to know." He muttered as he closed the door again.

The next morning Gohan stumbled to his room. The boy opened his door and closed it behind him. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. A small moan made him open his eyes. Katy was lying on their bed. They'd shoved two beds next to each other to create one double bed. Her hands were tied behind her back and a cloth was wrapped around her mouth. Gohan watched as the ki-bonds around her wrists sparked.

The boy walked closer to the bed and untied her. She quickly ripped the cloth from her mouth and gasped. "Gohan. Are you okay?" She asked as she eyed his appearance. Gohan's left eye was hardly recognizable as an eye. His lip was bleeding. Gohan's uniform was ripped and burned in several places and wounds and bruises covered his body.

Gohan shrugged. "I'm fine." He answered as he went to get up. The boy winced and sat down again. "I'll be fine."

"Let's get you to the rejuvenation tank." Katy said as she went to help the half-Saiyan up.

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not allowed to use the tank today." Gohan muttered as he played with his tail.

"That's rubbish. We'll just say I forced you. It's not like you can put up a fight like this." She said as she pulled him up. "Come on."

Gohan resisted for a second but gave in pretty quick. They didn't get very far though. After a few minutes they walked into Raditz. The man looked at the rejuvenation room. "Where are you going?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at the half-Saiyan.

"I am going to heal him." Katy said with a frown. "How could you do this to him? I thought you passed that stage of your relationship."

Raditz shrugged. "Half-breed's been a bad boy during our stay at the hospital. We just needed to remind him of his place." Raditz answered casually. "He's not allowed to use the rejuvenation tank."

"I'm going to get him in it." Katy snarled at him. "Get out of my way."

Raditz frowned. "Do I need to teach you the same lesson?" He asked as he clenched his fists.

"Katy. Let's just go back." Gohan muttered as he tried to walk back to his room.

"No." Katy answered as she released the half-Saiyan. She walked up to Raditz and placed her hands on her hips. "I am not afraid of you." She snarled at him. "Don't think you can threaten me like that."

Raditz smirked at her. "You're acting tough now but I remember how you were when half-breed was sick. I am not allowed to touch you since it would upset the brat but I can punish half-breed for your behavior." Raditz sneered. "I think he's been humiliated enough for one day. What do you say?"

Katy frowned but nodded. "Good. Now it's your turn to do the dishes today. Get going." Raditz ordered. Katy gave a small glance at Gohan, who smiled at her, and walked away.

Gohan silently stepped away from his uncle. "Half-breed." Gohan closed his eyes and stopped walking. The boy turned around as his uncle stepped closer. "Vegeta wants you to take this." Raditz held out a small yellow tablet.

Gohan eyed the tablet and frowned. "No thanks." He said as he shook his head.

"It will heal your wounds." Raditz said as he moved the hand the tablet was in.

"Yes, and it will make sure my Saiyan genes won't make stronger while healing." Gohan answered with a frown. "You've given those things before. I don't like it." Gohan turned around and walked away from his uncle. The man growled in annoyance and followed the half-Saiyan.

"You'd better take it. Vegeta insists." Raditz said as Gohan opened the door to his room. The boy went to close the door but Raditz placed his foot on the ground to block the door from shutting. "Half-breed. If you don't take this I don't know what Vegeta will do." Raditz warned as he held out the tablet.

Gohan eyed the yellow tablet for a second and sighed. After this he snatched it from Raditz's hand and tossed it in his mouth. "Happy?" He asked after he swallowed it. Raditz ignored this and walked away. Gohan shut the door with a bang and fell down on his bed a second later.

Later that day Gohan walked in the general room to get something to eat. Vegeta, Raditz and Katy were sitting at the table too. Gohan tousled Katy's hair. "I was looking for you." He mentioned as he sat down next to her.

The boy reached out and grabbed a plate of food. He knew Raditz made dinner today. "You've been in your room all day." Katy pointed out. "No wonder you didn't find me."

Gohan shrugged and started eating. Vegeta eyed the half-Saiyan. "How are you feeling?" He asked innocently.

"Fine." Gohan answered shortly.

Nappa walked in the room. He was carrying a large chest and dumped it on the ground. "Why didn't anyone tell me there's food?" He complained as he sat down too.

Turles gave a curious glance at the chest and got up. He opened it and widened his eyes. "Where did you find this?" He asked Nappa as he reached down and grabbed a large knife.

"I found it in a closet in the training room." Nappa answered. "It is filled with chests like this one."

"What's in it?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Weapons." Turles answered as he eyed the load of different fighting equipment. "All sorts of weapons." Turles grabbed a large purple contraption. It made Gohan think about a large water gun. The upper side of the gun was of a plastic material and Gohan noticed a liquid splashing in it as Turles moved the gun. The man aimed at the couch and fired. The green liquid shot through the air and a part of the couch was disintegrated the moment the liquid hit it. "Nice." Turles commented as he eyed the gun.

The man placed the gun on the ground and grabbed a whip. "This can always come in handy." Turles said as he placed the whip on the ground.

"All the specialists wear whips around their belts." Vegeta mentioned as Turles grabbed another large sword. "They used it very often. Crimon especially used it a lot."

"O yes." Gohan muttered as he took another bite.

Vegeta looked at him. "I can't imagine Crimon beating up a seven year old." He said thoughtfully.

"No. He threatened with it but he didn't use the darn thing on me until I was nine." Gohan answered. "I'll never forget the first time he used it on me. That hurt."

"Yes. That it does." Vegeta answered with a small smirk.

Turles looked at another gun he was holding. "We can have awesome fights with these things." He said as he looked up. The man aimed the gun at Gohan. "I invite you to come and play with me." He said as he looked through the aiming device.

Gohan rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm in." He said as he placed his plates on a pile and walked closer to Turles. The boy knelt down and grabbed a different gun. Turles was aiming at Raditz now.

"Let's have a family match." Turles suggested as Raditz looked up. The man noticed he was being targeted and he shrugged.

"Fine. It's not like I have anything else to do." Raditz answered as he got up too. Gohan was examining a large black gun while Raditz knelt down to grab his own gun.

"Watch out with that acid." Vegeta warned as he eyed the broken couch. "I don't know if the rejuvenation tank can heal that kind of damage."

"There's only one way to find out." Gohan answered as he handed the gun to Raditz. His uncle smirked and nodded. Turles and Raditz turned around and walked away. Gohan was overcome by a wave of dizziness. He shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched Gohan walk out the room too.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy was standing in the large bathroom. She turned the shower on and let the cold water run down her body. The female cringed at the feeling of her wet black dress sticking to her body. She hated to wear wet clothes. It just didn't feel right. But she had to shower with clothing on since the showers were used by everyone and they didn't have any curtains around the showers.

Gohan walked in the room, dressed in a pair of boxers, and went to take a shower too. Katy glanced at him. "You used the acid gun." She stated as her eyes travelled to the burn on Gohan's arm. The boy shrugged as he turned around and faced her.

"It will heal." He answered. "You take a lot of showers." He continued.

"Yeah. We train a lot. I love being clean." Katy answered. "The shower in the hospital was adequate. This is so much better." Katy motioned up to the contraption above her.

"True." Gohan answered as he flinched when the water touched his wound. Raditz walked in the room too. Katy pulled a face and turned her shower off. She waved at Gohan and left the room.

"Why is she always leaving when we come to take a shower?" Raditz complained as he turned on his own shower. "It's not like she's naked."

"Wet clothes aren't very good at concealing someone's body." Gohan sneered. The boy turned around and cleaned his face by throwing some water in it.

"She didn't leave when you came in." Raditz answered.

"That's because he's seen it all." Turles sneered as he walked in too. Gohan rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "Do you never wonder what those two do in their room? There's a reason they've pushed the beds together."

"The boy is growing up so fast." Raditz said with a mock sigh. "A year ago he was still gagging at the thought of seeing a naked female and look at him now."

"That's my cue." Gohan muttered as he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. The boy quickly walked out the room before the others could do something about it.

Gohan was just done dressing when Raditz walked in the room. A trail of water drops followed him as the man walked closer to Gohan. "Hey, you haven't done anything with the girl, right?" He asked as he lowered his voice.

Gohan sent him an annoyed glance. "Like I would tell you. The last thing I need is four Saiyans with more evidence to use against me." The half-Saiyan was done pulling on his boot and got up. He went to walk away but Raditz held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, half-breed." Raditz answered as Gohan turned around. "You don't have anything to protect you against certain things. If you're ready, I can supply you with the needed equipment. I promise I won't tell the others."

Gohan eyed his uncle for a few seconds. "I'll think about it. Don't worry though. It really won't happen for a while." He answered with slight hesitation. The boy's tail suddenly lashed out behind him but Gohan didn't seem to notice. The boy gave his uncle a small smile and walked away. Raditz caught a whiff of a certain scent and coughed.

The man raised both his eyebrows. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." He whispered as he watched Gohan walk away.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was sitting on the couch. His face was hidden behind his hands. They'd been in the ship for two weeks now. The last few days Gohan had felt sick on more than one occasion. The boy was trying to hide it from the Saiyans. He never liked it when they noticed his weaker moments. It became more difficult each day though. The nauseas waves came at the worst times. He never expected it and had to go through quite some trouble to hide it from the Saiyans', especially Vegeta's, watchful eyes.

This time Gohan probably wouldn't be able to hide it. He knew they could walk in any moment and see him like this. Gohan felt drops of sweat running down his cheeks. "What's happening to me?" He whispered as he shook his head. "I've never felt like this before."

Katy ran inside and sat down next to Gohan. She smiled at him and tried to hide behind her boyfriend. "Save me." She muttered. "They're going to force me to spar with them." Gohan looked away. Katy noticed his tensed appearance and sat up again. "Gohan? What's wrong?" She asked. "Are you sick?"

"No. Saiyans don't get sick. I can't be sick." Gohan muttered as he placed his hand on his forehead again.

"Maybe we should ask Turles if he can take a look at you." Katy suggested as she pulled his hand away to look at his face.

Gohan shook his head. "No. I don't want them to know."

"They were right behind me. They'll find out Gohan." Katy answered. As on cue, Turles and Vegeta walked in the room.

"There you are!" Vegeta exclaimed as he pointed at the female. "Don't think you can bail on me. I want to spar and I want to spar now." He said as he stalked closer.

Katy looked up at him. "There's something wrong with Gohan." She answered. "He's not feeling well."

Vegeta chuckled. "Don't even think about using him as a distraction. We're going to spar. Now." Vegeta grabbed Katy's elbow and pulled her up.

Turles eyed Gohan with interest and cupped the boy's chin. "Hold on." Turles said as Gohan pulled away and leaned back. "There may be something going on here, Vegeta."

"I'm fine." Gohan answered annoyed. "I'm just nauseas. I'll get over it."

Vegeta released Katy and looked at the half-Saiyan. He sat down next to the teenager and glanced at Gohan's face. "Have you ever been sick before?" Vegeta questioned.

Gohan frowned. "I'm not sick. I'm just nauseas. You said Saiyans rarely get sick."

Vegeta nodded as a smirk crawled on his face. "I know I told you that. There's just one exception." Vegeta leaned closer to the half-Saiyan and sniffed Gohan's aroma. Gohan sent him an annoyed glance. "And you're definitely it." Vegeta said as he waved his hand in front of his face as if he was trying to get rid of a bad smell.

The man got up and pulled Gohan up with him. "Just stay in your room. Drink lots of water. Stay in your room." Vegeta said as he started pushing Gohan to the room he and Katy shared.

"You've said that already." Gohan commented as he allowed Vegeta to lead him to his own room.

"I know but you can never follow orders. I thought that, if I repeat the order, you might listen to it." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan rolled his eyes as Vegeta's hands pushed against his back again.

Turles noticed what was going on and he walked over to Katy. "I would stay within the boy's reach for a while. Why don't you take care of him?" Turles suggested as he motioned to Gohan's room. "You have to give him water when he needs it and you should make sure he stays in bed. That's very important. He has to stay in bed."

Katy looked at him confusedly. "Why me?" She asked.

Turles's lips curled up in amusement as he eyed the female. "He likes you." Turles explained before he gave her a nudge. "Let's go." Turles sniffed the air and pulled a face. "Damn it. Now I know he's in transition, I can smell it too. It's terrible."

Raditz and Justin walked in the room. They'd spent the last hour trying to set a different course. They had to visit another planet to get food and beverages. Raditz wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?" He asked.

Vegeta smirked at him as Gohan walked in the room. "Our little boy is growing up. His transitum is about to begin." Vegeta answered before he disappeared in the room too.

"That's just great." Raditz complained. "I'm staying away from that room." He announced as he walked back to the control room. "That scent is too strong and attractive."

"Attractive?" Justin parroted as he followed the older Saiyan. Raditz shrugged as he looked down at the control panel. Justin watched the small lights on the control panel go off and on. "At times like this I'm glad I'm not a Saiyan." He muttered before he walked out the room.

Gohan was now lying in the double bed. The boy's armor and boots were lying on the ground, leaving Gohan in his blue uniform, since they weren't very comfortable to wear in bed. Vegeta placed a bucket of water next to the half-Saiyan. Vegeta held his breath. "I should have known you would smell this good." He complained as he got up.

Turles pinched his nose to protect himself from the scent. "Good thing Kittycat is here," He started, sounding funny because he was still holding his nose, as he gave Katy a small push in her back, "or you would have been in trouble."

Katy looked at Gohan, feeling a little lost, as she sat down on the bed. "I don't get it. Why is that good?" She asked as she looked at the Saiyans. They ignored her question while they prepared the room for Gohan's transition. "Why is that good, Gohan?" She asked as her eyes shot to the half-Saiyan.

Gohan let out a shaky breath. "I don't know. I don't feel so good." He muttered. "I need to learn a lot more about Saiyans."

"I'd be happy to teach you everything," Vegeta said as he placed his hand on the door, "When you stop smelling so good. Good luck." The two adults raced out the room and closed the door behind them.

Katy bit her lip and looked at Gohan. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the bucket with water. She wringed it and patted on his forehead with it.

"I'm thirsty." Gohan whispered before he coughed. Katy nodded and grabbed one of the bottles Vegeta's left in the room. She quickly let the water run in a cup and gave it to Gohan. After this she continued to caress Gohan's forehead with the cloth.

"This is going to be a long week." Vegeta muttered as he waved in front of his face again.

"Do you think it's going to take him a week?" Turles asked as he looked sideways.

"It's going to take him longer than that." Vegeta answered with a nod. Turles scratched his head and followed Vegeta to the control room. There Raditz was telling Nappa about Gohan's condition.

Raditz watched the planets fly by. "His timing is perfect. Two weeks ago we would have been in the hospital." Raditz said as he crossed his arms. "We noticed the symptoms before he went to war. He's been acting weird lately. Why didn't we notice?"

Nappa pulled a face. "He'll be a grown man after this. I feel old." Nappa said as he placed a hand on his bald head.

Vegeta smirked at him. "When was your transition? How many years ago?" Vegeta teased as he looked up at the bulky Saiyan.

"I bet it's been at least forty years." Turles answered as he leaned against the control panel. "You are old."

"You're not exactly fresh anymore either." Nappa answered annoyed.

"Just keep the boy away from me. His scent is more than I can handle." Turles muttered as he tapped on the ground with his black boot.

"Kittycat is taking care of that." Raditz said as he motioned to the room Katy and Gohan were in.

"Good thing she's here. I don't know what would have happened if she wasn't around during his transition." Nappa wondered out loud.

"We would have called a hooker." Turles answered without thinking.

"Yeah right. Remember last time we did that?" Vegeta answered amused. "Look how that turned out." The four Saiyans exchanged glances and all laughed as they remembered that night.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I'm still looking for a beta. If you know someone or if you're interested, let me know. I would be very grateful. ^.^**

**I ho****pe you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Transitum

**I'm sorry it took so long. Don't hate me for it ^.^**

**Thanks to Chibi Prince Vegeta for proofreading the chapter!  
>Thanks to Wila, <strong>**FinalFlashX****, ****Songbird Alchemist****, ****Chibi Prince Vegeta****, ****Grocamol****, ****maidance****, ****dbz wrting for fun****, ****ArkT****, ****adonicangel****, ****The Darkest wizard****, ****DBZFTW****, ****Fallen Lights****, ****Simgr101****, ****Prats 'R' Us**** and ****Luna of the Night Eclipse**** for reviewing!**

**Let's get this party started ;)**

**Chapter 2. Transitum.**

The following days were very hard for Gohan. The boy spent a lot of time in bed as he got sicker and sicker. Katy did everything she could to help him but she was driven away by the other Saiyans once in a while. She needed her sleep if she wanted to help Gohan get through this.

On the third day Vegeta and Turles were sitting on the gray couch in the general room. "I think we have to visit the planet Pronopian." Vegeta suggested as he looked at the holographic map that was floating in front of him. Turles tapped his finger against the small red planet and nodded.

"The planet isn't invaded yet, is it?" He asked as Vegeta pressed a button the table and the hologram disappeared. The lights came on automatically.

"Not yet. I had my eyes on that planet. It could have made us a great profit." Vegeta complained as he pressed another button and the lights turned off again. A hologram of the milky way appeared in front of them. Turles watched as the blue light from the hologram colored Vegeta's white armor.

"This is it." Vegeta said as his finger touched the small blue planet. "It's mostly water. I don't get why he wants to go there."

"Is it purged?"

"No. Freeza's empire hasn't touched the Milky Way yet. I don't know why." Vegeta answered as he watched the tiny moon whirl around the blue planet. "It has a moon."

"I wonder if the boy ever transformed. "Turles thought out loud.

"The planet would have been gone if that was the case." Vegeta sneered as he glanced sideways. The two Saiyans looked up and sniffed the air. They both groaned.

"He cannot stay in bed when we tell him to." Vegeta complained as he sat up and turned to the doorway. "We have to do something about that."

Turles frowned as Gohan walked in the room. The boy leaned against the doorpost and sighed. "Where is everyone?" He asked before he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta snarled at him. "You're supposed to stay in bed."

"Where's Katy?" Gohan answered, ignoring Vegeta's comment, as he walked closer. Gohan's tail lashed behind him, sending out the scent of a hormonal teenager in heat, as the boy made his way to the adults. Vegeta held his breath while Turles pinched in his own nose.

"She's asleep in my room." Vegeta answered. "She needs to rest once in a while."

"Why doesn't she rest in my room?" Gohan asked annoyed. "She's been sleeping in my room since we got here."

"Once you're ready, you can be a threat to her. She can't be asleep when you're close to her at the moment." Turles answered. "Now get back to your room. You smell."

Gohan pulled a face. "Is that the milky way?" Gohan asked as he stepped closer and pointed at the hologram. Vegeta pressed on a white button on the table and the hologram disappeared.

"Go back to your room." Vegeta ordered. "I don't want you near any of us while you're in this state."

"I don't want to go to my room. I'm bored. The water doesn't help at all. Isn't there any medicine for this?" Gohan whined.

Vegeta shook his head. "Nope. You have to ride it out." The man got up. "Now go back to your room before I kick you back there." Vegeta's tail flicked behind him threateningly.

Gohan put his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." He muttered as he turned around and walked out the room. Vegeta sighed as he sat down again. He waved in the air with his hand and growled.

"We need windows we can open. I need some fresh air." Vegeta complained as he placed a hand on his forehead.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A few hours later Raditz was sitting on a bed in Gohan's room. The half-Saiyan was lying in the bed next to it. He moaned silently and rolled over under his thin sheets. Even though Gohan felt very hot at the moment, he couldn't afford sleeping without the sheets because that would only worsen his condition. The man looked up from the Earth book when Gohan made another noise.

"Good evening." Raditz greeted when Gohan opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

The boy yawned and hid his face under the sheets. Raditz raised an eyebrow. The man pulled the sheets down and, ignoring Gohan's annoyed growl, placed his hand on Gohan's forehead. The man pulled back. "You're not healed yet." He mentioned as he looked at his hand.

"How long is this going to take?" Gohan asked.

"The normal cycle takes a week." Raditz answered as he grabbed a glass of water and held it out in front of the half-Saiyan. Gohan sat up and accepted the glass. He took a sip.

"Can you stay this close to me?" Gohan questioned curiously. Raditz gave him a confused glance. "Don't I smell?"

"Yes." Raditz answered. "You smell very good but I am able to withstand it because I'm your uncle." Raditz said as he grabbed the glass Gohan was handing him and filled it with more water.

"I smell good? I thought I smelled bad." Gohan said frowning.

Raditz shook his head. "You smell so good it's bad for your own sake." Raditz sneered as he gave the glass back. Gohan drank it with the intensity of someone who hadn't had anything to drink in days.

"What's happening to me?" Gohan asked as he lowered the glass.

"You're at the start of your transitum. It's a fancy word for the heat cycle Saiyans go through." Raditz explained. "This is your first time so it's very intense. Your body will make some changes. When you're done you'll understand all the Saiyan rules. It's the transition from boy to man."

"My tail hurts." Gohan complained. "Can you numb it again?"

Raditz snickered. "Last time we wanted to do that you wouldn't let us near your tail." He teased as he shifted on the bed. Gohan sent him a glare. "It won't work. Transitum breaks the numbness because it needs you to feel what's happening to your tail. We better wait until your time is over."

"Why do I smell good?" Gohan asked as he stared down at his glass.

Raditz stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. A silence fell in the room and they listened to an argument between Turles and Vegeta who were walking in the hallway. Their voices slowly faded away and Raditz sighed. "As I told you before, heat is the stage between childhood and adulthood. Your body prepares itself for adulthood and sends out a scent to show others what's going on." Raditz hesitated for a moment, afraid he was going to give too much away, but decided to continue his story. "The scent is mainly used to show that you are ready for a mate. It's asking for someone to help you out and lead you through the last stage of the transitum."

"What is the last stage?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

Raditz cleared his throat. "Let's keep that as a surprise." He answered. Gohan frowned at him. "Get some rest." Raditz suggested. "You've had your water. I'll go get Kittycat."

"No wait." Gohan said as Raditz got up. "You can't just leave me without telling the other half of your explanation." He complained.

"Yes, I can. Watch me." Raditz answered as he opened the door and walked out the room.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy ran inside the general room. "Vegeta!" She yelled as she raced to his side. "There's something wrong with Gohan." She said as she shot a concerned glance at the doorway that lead to Gohan's room.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked as he looked up.

"I don't know." Katy started shaking Vegeta's shoulder. "There's something wrong. Go see him!" She said in a high panicking voice.

Vegeta pushed her away. "Stop that!" He growled before he got up. "Females." He snarled in her direction before he turned around and walked to Gohan's room. Katy flashed passed him as he made his way through the hallway. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Teenagers." He muttered under his breath.

He found her leaning over the half-Saiyan. Vegeta widened his eyes when he caught sight of his younger comrade. The man ran out the room. "Nappa! Turles! Raditz! Come here!" He bellowed.

Vegeta grabbed Katy by the shoulder and pulled her back a few steps. "You'd better give him some space." Vegeta advised as three shadows appeared in the doorway. They all seemed rather annoyed by the way they were called over but their angry expressions disappeared when they noticed the teenage Saiyan.

"What's going on?" Katy asked as she watched her boyfriend.

"It's happening." Four voices said at the same time.

"What is happening?" Katy asked exasperated. She hated to be kept in the dark.

"The transition." Turles whispered as his eyes moved over his nephew.

Gohan's body was quivering and shaking. He let out small grunts as he writhed in his bed. His hands were clenching and unclenching. The boy's tail was uncoiling and recoiling instantly. Katy's eyes moved to Gohan's. They had a blood red color. The girl was alarmed when she noticed Gohan's eyes turning red and his pupils drowning in the color. The boy tossed his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Katy placed a hand on her mouth when she noticed his canines were growing rapidly before shooting back in Gohan's palate.

"We have to stop this." Katy muttered before she dashed forwards to wake Gohan up.

"No!" Vegeta roughly grabbed her wrist and threw her on the ground. "Do not touch him." He hissed as his eyes narrowed at the female.

"I never saw a transitum." Turles muttered as he eyed the younger Saiyan.

"Of course not. You're the youngest." Raditz answered. "You were the last one who went through it."

"It looks more painful than it really is." Nappa commented as he eyed Gohan's shaking hands.

Katy wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled them up against her chest. The four Saiyans watched in silence as Gohan's body tortured the mind inside it. "What's going on?" Katy whispered when Gohan groaned louder than before.

"There's nothing wrong." Vegeta answered as he tilted his head and watched Gohan's legs kick and strain as if he was fighting an invincible force. "This is normal. It's the third stage."

"How many stages are there?" Katy asked as she got up. Gohan whined and Katy flinched. She pouted when she remembered she wasn't allowed to touch him.

"Six." Turles answered shortly.

"What are the stages?" Four annoyed glares were sent her way. "Hey, you can't expect me to not have questions." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"The first stage is a very long one. It usually takes a year. It's the silent stage. During that a cub's scent slowly changes and its body prepares for the transitum." Vegeta explained without taking his eyes off Gohan. "The second stage is when the body sort of forgets everything and only concentrates on the preparations. That's when a Saiyan's immune system fails to protect the cub and he or she gets sick. That's what happened to half-breed a few days ago."

"The third stage is when the body transforms." Vegeta continued as he motioned to the half-Saiyan. "It takes thirty minutes." He continued. "The fourth stage is the transitum of the mind. That takes a few days. It will be like he's asleep. Then all the Saiyan rules will be saved in his mind. It's vital to know everything about your own race and how to interact with the other adults."

"The fifth stage is when the lucky cubs complete their first transitum." Turles continued when Vegeta motioned for someone to explain the rest. "The sixth stage is a small fall back he will have a few days after the completion."

"Why do only lucky Saiyans complete their transitum?" Katy asked curiously as she pushed a lost string of pink hair behind her ear.

"Let's just say they have certain," Vegeta paused as he thought about his choice of word, "precautions that others don't always have."

"Like what? Is Gohan one of them?" Katy asked as her eyes moved to the groaning half-Saiyan.

Vegeta's eyes travelled to Katy. They moved from her bright pink eyes, down to the rest of her body, and up again. "Half-breed is definitely one of the lucky ones." He said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Katy shrugged. "I guess that's a good thing." She muttered as she turned to the half-Saiyan again. They watched for the full thirty minutes. After what seemed like hours for Katy, but was really thirty minutes, Gohan slowly stopped his thrashing and lay like that for a few minutes. The red of his eyes was hidden behind his closed eyelids. Katy almost forgot how to breathe while holding in her breath.

Gohan gasped and opened his eyes again. They were now light blue and almost seemed to light up. The boy didn't move. "Is he breathing?" Katy whispered after she'd let out a breath.

"No. He died." Turles snarled as he crossed his arms. "I still don't get why he chose you."

Katy frowned at him as Vegeta turned to leave. Nappa and Raditz did the same thing. Turles looked at Katy. "Make sure you toss a glass of water over his face once every hour. He's in the mind transition right now. This can take a few days. Don't worry." He roughed up her hair, earning an annoyed growl from the female, and walked out the room too. Katy pulled the elastic out of her hair. Ever since they noticed she didn't like it when they touched her hair, they messed it up every time they got the chance. Katy decided to leave her hair down and grabbed a glass to fill it with water. Gohan's eyes were now closed. "Hour one." She said with a sigh as she let the water run down Gohan's face.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Nappa asked as he avoided a punch from Raditz. The four Saiyans were sparring in the large training room. The red walls showed dents and cracks in the places where bodies had been slammed. Raditz pulled his leg up to kick Nappa but the older Saiyan anticipated this move and caught the leg. He whirled around and tossed Raditz through the air. The Saiyan used his energy to stop himself from crash landing on the ground. "He's been sick for five days now. His transition should be over. Why isn't he making a move?"

Vegeta caught a punch from Turles. He leaned back to avoid a second punch and used the fist he was holding to pull Turles closer. Vegeta kneed the third class Saiyan in the stomach and pushed him away. Turles growled in pain as his hands moved to his stomach. "He's probably afraid Kittycat doesn't want to do it." He suggested as Turles glared at him. The man gave a taunting smirk as he placed his fists on his hips.

Turles rubbed over his stomach. "I don't think so. His Saiyan side should take over when he reaches his peak. We've all experienced it. We know how it feels. He doesn't know what to do but instinct should take over."

Raditz landed on the ground. "Maybe he's trying to suppress his Saiyan side. He's half human. Maybe he's not Saiyan enough to handle it."

Vegeta shook his head as he landed near Raditz. "He got into heat. That means he can get out of it." Vegeta answered. "I don't know why he's holding back."

Nappa and Turles landed on the ground too. The four Saiyans stared at nothing for a few minutes as they thought about the half-Saiyan and his behavior. Nappa was the first one to look around and notice their position. "Look at us. We're worrying about some stupid brat. We are getting soft." He mentioned.

Vegeta chuckled. "You're right." He answered as he cracked his knuckles. "We need to concentrate on more important things." He said as he crossed sights with Turles. The younger uncle smirked back at him and nodded. They both got in a fighting stance.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy pulled her armor over her head and sighed. Gohan wasn't getting any better. It seemed like he got worse by the day. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help him so badly but there was nothing she could do. The teen was thinking about asking the Saiyans if they knew something to help Gohan. She would do anything by now. Katy got up with determination and opened the door of Justin's room. Vegeta had decided that Katy could sleep in Justin's room while Gohan was going through his transitum. She couldn't sleep in the same room as Gohan. Katy didn't know why. He didn't want to tell her. Katy was just closing the door when she noticed two presences coming closer.

Turles and Raditz walked closer and both their eyes lit up when they noticed her. Just as Katy turned towards them Raditz grabbed her and spun her around. Katy gasped as both males grabbed her shoulders and started walking, forcing her to do the same. "Kittycat, we've been thinking." Raditz started as they marched her through the hallway. "Half-breed's condition hasn't improved, has it?" Katy shook her head.

"Have you noticed anything strange in his behavior?" Turles asked interested. "A shudder when you touch him or something like that." Katy's eyes showed acknowledgement and Turles continued. "As I thought. He really chose you."

"Chose me?" Katy repeated confused. She wondered how long the hallways were. They were bound to be forced to turn around soon.

Raditz nodded. "Yes, you see. Half-breed is in what we Saiyans call Heat. It happens to every Saiyan in his or her teenage years. I've had it. Turles, Vegeta and Nappa have been through it too."

Katy looked at him. "I knew that. You've already told me." She asked. Katy tilted her head. "But you all recovered from it, didn't you?" Another nod made her continue. "So, there is a cure for this!"

"There is one cure." Turles answered as his eyes moved to the ground. "As Vegeta already told you earlier. Half-breed's body is asking for intimacy." Turles looked back at Katy, who widened her eyes. "The problem is that his body sends out a certain seductive scent. That way he tells other Saiyans that he is in heat. Most available Saiyans can't resist the scent."

"The second problem is..." Raditz continued forcing Katy to look his way. ".. We are half-bonded. Our mates are dead so our mark still works but theirs is gone. So, we can smell the scent and we've already noticed that our bodies want to volunteer to help Half-breed get better."

"So you are all thinking about spending the night with Gohan so he can get better?" Two nods were shown. Katy looked down and hesitated. "But let's say you would go to his room and offer to do it… Would he comply?"

The two Saiyans thought about that. A small minute passed before Raditz answered: "Yes. He would probably fight it at first but if we would pin him down to his bed and start... He would probably join in within seconds. It's hard to fight your own body Kittycat, believe me." Raditz shuddered, thinking about his own transitum.

Katy nodded. "So, what do you want with me?" She asked even though she had a small clue of what they wanted her to do.

Turles looked forwards. "Are you ready to take it to the next level with Half-breed?" He asked as he looked back at Katy. The teen widened her eyes and was at a loss for words.

The two Saiyans watched her as she tried to find something decent to say. "I … I ... I err... I mean... I …" Katy smacked a hand against her head, earning two smirks, and said: "Yes." She nodded. "At least, if he wants to..." She continued but Turles stopped walking and grabbed both her shoulders, turning her towards him.

"He does... Believe me. He does." Turles said nodding fiercely. "And I'm not just saying that because I want to get rid of that scent. Half-breed has chosen you from the moment he saw you, even though he didn't know this would happen." He squeezed both her shoulders. "The problem is that he is hesitant with this stuff. He probably thinks you don't want to. You are the one who has to make the first move." Turles released her shoulders. Katy looked up at him and a small hint of confusion showed in her eyes. Raditz turned up next to Turles and extended his hand towards her. She looked down to find contraception in his hand. The female found herself accepting the small package. Turles tousled her hair as she looked at her hand. "Good luck."

That evening Katy was taking care of her boyfriend again. Her eyes slipped to the desk every once in a while. She left the protection in the drawer, just in case. She just didn't know how to start it or what to say. "You're really sick, Gohan." Katy said as she brushed his hair out his face. "It's getting worse with the day."

Gohan smiled a little smile when he felt her touch. "I'm fine." He breathed. He felt a big urge to grab Katy and pull her next to him. He just wanted to touch that soft skin and hold her in his arms. He was hesitant though. He didn't know if she would like it. He was so sick and all sweaty. Why would she agree with lying next to him? Gohan groaned as he felt her touch on his shoulder.

Katy pulled back immediately. "Did I hurt you?" She asked with wide eyes.

Gohan shook his head weakly. "No. It's just..." Gohan grabbed her hand and didn't let go.

Gohan pulled Katy closer to him and started kissing her. He couldn't control what happened next. His tail found his way around her waist and he dragged her into his bed. She complied with the kiss and curled her arms around him. They moved around for a while, trying each other out, discovering what they liked best. At one point Gohan caught Katy and pinned her underneath him. Gohan moved his kisses to her neck until he found a spot where he held still. Katy moaned and pressed her body against his. Gohan grabbed her uniform and started removing it. Katy started doing the same for him and they were caught in trying to get all the clothing away as quickly as possible. Gohan looked at his girlfriend as she was lying in her underwear underneath him.

The half-Saiyan, now clad in only his boxers, shook his head and looked away. "I can't do this." He groaned. His whole body screamed for it but he could fight it... Barely... Katy smiled and pulled him in a kiss. Gohan moaned in the kiss and his body started shaking in need. The sixteen year old whimpered and pulled away again. Katy reached up and opened the drawer. She grabbed the condom and showed it to her boyfriend. Gohan widened his eyes but shook his head again. "No, it's too soon, Katy. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Gohan whimpered as he lowered himself, nearly lying on top of her. He was leaning on his elbows.

Katy laughed. "Too soon? Really?" She asked with a small hint of amusement in her voice. "Gohan, I love you." Gohan looked up at her. "We met two years ago. You've been at my side every time I needed it. You were the only one who treated me as one of the guys. You didn't make me feel like THE girl while everyone around me did. You treated me as an equal." Katy pulled him in a kiss again. Gohan curled his fingers into her long hair. They pulled away. "You risked a lot just to see me every once in a while. You've been through so much pain but you kept coming back to me. You always tried to protect me. I have to do this one day and I can't think of a better person to give my innocence to." Katy bit her lip as Gohan groaned in pain.

"Please Gohan. Do this for me." She whispered before their lips connected again. Gohan tried to fight his urge, his need for her. Every part of his body was tensing in pain noticing she was this close. Katy's hands moved to her bra and she started removing it. That's when Gohan lost the fight. The teen closed his eyes as he felt his body take over and he lost himself in the heat.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The next morning Katy opened her eyes and yawned. She looked up to find Gohan watching her as a smile graced his face. The girl smiled back and snuggled up to him. Gohan's arm curled around her shoulders. "Morning." The half-Saiyan said as he stroked her hair.

"Morning. "Katy answered softly. The female yawned and closed her eyes again. "Last night was…"

"Fantastic." Gohan completed the sentence. The half-Saiyan brushed Katy's hair from her shoulder and looked at the bite mark on her neck. His finger lingered over the wound and Katy tensed. "I'm sorry about that." Gohan muttered. "I don't even know why I did it. I just felt like it." Katy shrugged.

"Don't worry." Katy answered as she reached down and found his tail. She pulled it up and started playing with it. The tail lashed a bit as she petted it. "I've done it back to you." She looked up at the mark on Gohan's shoulder. "I don't know why either…" She continued thoughtfully.

Gohan grinned. "We fit together so well." He sneered amusedly. Katy giggled. Gohan stretched. "I feel so good. I think I'm cured." Gohan frowned a bit. "Wow... I wonder how that happened..." Gohan looked back at his mate. "Do you have healing powers you didn't tell me about or something?"

Katy shook her head and moved so she could look up at him. "No, Turles and Raditz told me that you could be cured by having sex." She said. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "They said you needed to spend the night with someone to be cured. And guess what: it worked." She exclaimed.

Gohan laughed. "Oh wow. That's great. I like medicine like that. That's so Saiyan like. I can't believe it. I'm not even that surprised..." Gohan frowned as a thought hit him. "Wait a second." He leaned on his elbows and narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. Katy leaned on her arm and looked at her boyfriend. "Don't tell me you only went to bed with me because you felt guilty. Because you knew it could cure me and you didn't see any other way to help me."

Katy grinned. "You want the truth?" Gohan went to move away but Katy snickered and grabbed his arm. "Don't worry." She said as he looked back at her. "I did it because I wanted to. Trust me." Katy said with a small but determined nod. Gohan frowned a bit but decided to drop it. He lied down again, allowing Katy to use his chest as a pillow.

Later that morning Katy walked in the general room of the ship. She noticed the adult Saiyans and Justin on the couch and smiled. "Hi guys." She said as she walked closer. "Gohan's feeling a lot better now. I think he's recovering from his illness."

The four Saiyans exchanged glances. Vegeta smirked as he got up. "Oh really? You didn't get out of his room last night." He said as he stepped closer to the girl.

Katy stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "Gohan was feeling better so I decided to stay." Katy answered hesitantly.

"Really?" Turles asked innocently as he followed Vegeta.

Katy frowned. "You told me what I had to do to help him get better." Katy snarled accusingly.

"And you jumped to the chance to help him, huh?" Vegeta teased as he stopped in front of her. Katy stepped back as Turles turned up next to Vegeta.

A blush appeared on her face. "That's not fair." She muttered. Vegeta reached out and grabbed the collar of her blue uniform. Katy pushed his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a look at you." Vegeta answered as he reached out again. At that point Gohan walked in the room. He felt a lot better and noticed his fever was gone so he decided to check up on the others.

"Gohan. Help me." Katy whimpered as she tried to push Vegeta's hand away again. Gohan frowned and appeared in front of Vegeta. He grabbed the man's hand and pushed it away.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he glared at the two adults in front of him. Nappa and Raditz got up too while Vegeta and Turles admired the job Gohan's transitum had done. The boy's face lost all the childish features. His body had grown slightly. The boy's tail had grown and the fur was thicker and shinier than before. The four Saiyans immediately noticed Gohan's power level was higher than ever too.

Vegeta smirked. "You recovered quickly, boy. What made you better?" He asked innocently.

A blush managed to appear on Gohan's face. "You know what happened, Vegeta." He snarled at the man. "Why are you closing Katy in?" He asked as he looked back at his mate.

Vegeta gave a calculating glance at Katy. "We can take a look at you too. Nappa and Raditz; you take the girl." He ordered as he glanced at Nappa and Raditz.

Gohan frowned. "What?" Before he could say anything else, Turles, Vegeta and Justin attacked him. They all got a hold of him and tried to immobilize him. Gohan looked back at Justin who pushed his arms behind him. "What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be on my side."

Justin snickered. "Not this time, Bro. I'm having way too much fun."

Gohan glared at him. Vegeta tried to tug Gohan's collar down but the half-Saiyan pushed him away. The boy dived under Turles's hands and stumbled away. Gohan bit his lip as Vegeta, Turles and Justin turned back to him and all stepped closer. "Be a good boy, little one." Vegeta said as he extended his hands.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "That nickname has got to go. I'm an adult now, remember?" Gohan sneered.

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be our little boy." Vegeta answered as he stepped closer.

"Oh, stop it. You're going to make me cry." Gohan answered sarcastically as he stepped back. He heard a growl from Katy and looked sideways. His attackers grabbed at the opportunity and jumped forwards. Gohan gasped as they got a hold of him again. "Damn it, Justin. You've been training." Gohan snarled as he noticed how hard it was to push Justin's hands away.

"No. You've been sick." Justin answered as his green eyes beamed up at him. Gohan growled and tried to push him away again. Gohan was caught off guard when Nappa yelled: "We've got it!"

Gohan looked sideways and frowned when he noticed Nappa was holding Katy's collar. The man was pulling it away from her shoulder and revealed a small mark where Gohan'd bitten her during their intimate moment last night. Vegeta took advantage of the distraction and pulled on Gohan's collar. "Kittycat's a real animal." He commented as he eyed the mark.

Gohan elbowed the man in his stomach. Vegeta growled and placed his hands on his stomach. The man narrowed his eyes at the half-Saiyan as Turles and Justin stepped back. "You hit me." Vegeta hissed.

Gohan frowned back at him. "You can't talk about Katy like that." Vegeta pulled back a hand and backhanded the boy against the cheek. Gohan's face was knocked sideways. The boy placed a hand on his red cheek and groaned.

"Damn. All that time in the dungeon but I definitely didn't miss those." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I always seem to have a direct hit, huh?" Vegeta mused amusedly. Gohan narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't forget who is the boss here, boy. You cannot treat me like that." Vegeta snarled at the half-Saiyan. Gohan pulled a face. "Just because you're an adult now does not mean you don't have to listen to me anymore, got it?"

Gohan nodded. "I'm sorry." He muttered. After this he looked up and narrowed his eyes at Raditz and Nappa, who were still holding Katy, and they both released her as if her skin burned them. The two Saiyans gave innocent smiles.

Katy frowned at them and rubbed over her sore wrists. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?" He asked annoyed.

Vegeta smirked and walked back to the gray couch. Gohan watched him go and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower. I've been lying in bed for more than a week." Gohan muttered as he turned around and walked to the doorway.

"Aren't you going to join him?" Turles asked Katy as he sent her an innocent glance. Katy glared back at him as an answer. Turles shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

A few minutes later Gohan walked out the shower room thinking he could have a relaxing day. The boy quickly changed in his blue uniform and pulled the white armor over it. Once he was done pulling on his white boots, he walked out of the changing room. The moment he appeared in the hallway, Vegeta got a hold of him. The man grinned. "Half-breed! I was looking for you!" He said innocently.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked as he stepped back. Vegeta pushed against Gohan's shoulder and made him turn to the right.

"I was looking for a sparring partner. And who is better than the new adult in the ship?" Vegeta said as he started walking and pulled Gohan along by holding his wrist. Gohan pulled away and frowned.

"I don't want to spar. I'm still tired. I just wanted to relax for a while." Gohan complained as he stopped walking.

Vegeta turned to him. "What is more relaxing than a little spar?" He asked.

"A spar with you is anything but relaxing." Gohan answered as he brushed through his short hair. "Can I pass?"

"No." Vegeta answered as he turned away from the boy. "I want to see you in the training room in three seconds." He yelled over his shoulder. Gohan pulled a face and followed the man to the training room.

Later that day Gohan walked in his own room. The boy sighed exhausted. He was about to fall in his bed when he noticed Katy was sitting on the windowsill. Her legs were pulled up so she could fit in the large window. Her head was resting against the cold glass and her eyes were closed. "Katy?" Gohan questioned as he appeared next to her.

Katy opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi." She muttered. Gohan noticed her wet cheeks and gave her a concerned glance.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he placed a hand on her knee and caressed her leg. Katy sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Oh come on. We're mated, remember? I know how you're feeling and it's not good. Tell me." Gohan answered stubbornly.

Katy eyed her mate for a few seconds. After this she sighed and looked out the window again. "A few years ago my comrades and I travelled to my planet to celebrate my fifteenth birthday." Katy started as she watched the stars fly by. "We had a small party. It was just me, my family, my comrades and their families. I had a very good time." A small smile appeared on Katy's face. "I was sitting in my room when everyone left. My mom walked in and we talked for a while. My comrades loved to embarrass me about the 'secret love affair', as they called it, we were having. My mom asked about that and I told her that I met this amazing guy."

Katy looked back at Gohan. "I told her I really liked him. He made me feel special and he did everything he could to spend some time with me." Katy looked at her knees. "I told her that he was going to be the one I would give my first time to. I trusted him completely."

A tear slipped down Katy's cheek. "My mom told me that the moment it happened, the next morning, I had to kidnap you and take you back to my planet so she could take a look at you. She wanted to be the one to welcome you to our family." Gohan placed a hand on Katy's shoulder. "I can never see her again. I will never see her again. I can't do that." Katy said as she started crying. The tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably as her shoulders shook. Gohan placed his arms around her and closed her in a hug. Katy sobbed against his chest as Gohan leaned on Katy's head with his chin.

A few hours later Gohan walked into Vegeta's room. The man was just dressing and snarled at the half-Saiyan when he burst in the room. "Have you ever heard of privacy?" Vegeta snarled at him as he pulled his uniform up again.

Gohan smirked. "Are you really asking me that? I remember you telling me I didn't have the privilege of privacy." Gohan sneered as he crossed his arms.

"That's you." Vegeta answered with a shrug. The man frowned. "What do you want?"

"I have a question." Gohan started as he walked in the room. "Well, it's more of a suggestion. No, it's something I really need. Not only me… I mean…"

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Tell me what you want." He snarled at the boy. The man pushed the half-Saiyan aside and walked out the room. Gohan followed him as he tried to think of an answer.

After thinking about it for a few seconds he decided to just say it. He grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and forced the man to turn to him. A gleam of determination was seen in his eyes. "I want to go to Katy's planet."

******* DBZ ***** DBZ *******

**Okay. I know… Gohan's probably getting a little out of character… There is no man in the world who would turn a girl down when she offers something like that… Just go with it, okay? ;) **

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes from the past

**Thanks to ****Princess Marauder****, ****DK2.5****, ****TheVideoGameResearcher****, ****Mr Blue22****, ****Prats 'R' Us****, ****Grocamol****, ****Songbird Alchemist****, ****dbz wrting for fun****, ****The Darkest wizard****, ****EVA-Saiyajin****, ****Lisa8507****, ****Mrbrightside098****, ****Wila****, ****SSJ5-Gohan****, ****FullMetal4869****, ****Simgr101**** and ****Rogueleader6565**** for the reviews!**

**Thanks for the alerts and favorites etc.**

**Chapter 3. ****Mistakes from the past.**

"I want to go to Katy's planet." Gohan said as he made sure Vegeta was facing him.

"You know what you should do?" Vegeta asked as he pushed Gohan's hand away. "You should make a list of all the planets you want to go to on this trip and then give it to me so I can destroy it." Vegeta turned around and walked away.

Gohan pulled a face. "Come on. What have we got to lose?" He said as he followed the older Saiyan.

"Our lives." Vegeta answered. "Katy's planet is on southern part of the northern quatrain. That part has been touched by Freeza's empire. We can't risk it."

"Are you scared?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow. Vegeta stopped walking and frowned at the half-Saiyan.

"Don't even think about using that on me." Vegeta snarled before he started walking again. Gohan followed him.

"Vegeta. We have to do this. Katy left everything behind. Just give her a chance to say goodbye. That's the least you could do." Gohan whined.

Vegeta growled. "I knew we shouldn't have brought her. I can still kill her, you know." Vegeta threatened.

"That would make me very sick and you don't know if I can get through that." Gohan answered. "Saiyans only survive the death of their counterparts on rare occasions."

Vegeta shot Gohan an annoyed glance. "You take the Saiyan rules too seriously." He muttered. "I knew you would be trouble after your transitum. You're just like Turles." He complained.

Gohan smiled innocently. "So, are we going?" He asked hopefully. Vegeta took a deep breath and thought about it.

"Fine." Vegeta answered. Gohan made a triumphant movement. "Don't be too happy. We'll visit the planet for a few hours and then we're gone. She can decide if she wants to stay there."

Gohan nodded and quickly ran away before Vegeta could change his mind. The man opened his mouth and closed it. He growled in annoyance. "That boy can walk right over you." Raditz muttered from his room. Vegeta kicked open the door and glared at Raditz.

"It's not true and neither can you." Vegeta snarled back. Raditz shrugged as he continued pulling on his boot.

"When are you planning on going there?" Raditz asked as he got up and tapped on the ground with his white boot.

Vegeta let out a breath. "We're going in that direction anyway. I guess it won't hurt." He answered as he watched Raditz walk closer. "It will take us two days to get to the closest planet. We can get some supplies there. The food is almost gone." Vegeta complained.

Raditz nodded. "Are you planning on buying half-breed a birthday present again? It's coming up soon."

"Why not. We've been buying everyone presents lately." Vegeta answered. "It's becoming too much trouble." He continued.

"You didn't mind it when you got your present a few days before we left." Raditz sneered as he started walking. Vegeta followed him and shrugged.

"Priorities."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The ship shook heavily as it entered the planet's atmosphere. Gohan pulled a face as he thought this was the part he hated the most. He didn't really enjoy space travel. He hated to travel in those pods because he usually got very bored. The ship was less boring but he still didn't like the landings and launchings. The aliens waited until the ship was done shaking and unbuckled to get up.

Vegeta was brushing over his brown uniform. Gohan noticed Vegeta's black armor was one he hadn't seen before. They all walked to the large entry door. Katy smiled as Gohan pulled an arm around her shoulders. Vegeta opened the door by pressing on a button next to it. "The planet is very big. I say we find a place where we can get food and water and leave immediately."

The others voiced their agreement and they walked out the ship. Gohan looked up at the red sun. "Why couldn't you place us in the city?" Gohan asked annoyed as he noticed the trees and plants surrounding them. "That would have been much easier."

"Why make it easy when it can be hard." Justin answered with a small smirk. Gohan shrugged as he eyed the pink plants on the ground. He looked up at the lighter pink trees. Katy pulled a face.

"I feel like a plant." She muttered innocently as he grabbed a string of her pink hair and looked at it.

"I've never seen plants like this. Not with this color. Very strange." Gohan muttered thoughtfully.

"As long as they have food." Vegeta answered as he turned to the ship. He walked inside and appeared outside a second later. "Kittycat and Justin are staying here." He mentioned as he handed a small communication device to Katy.

"We need to be fast in case something happens. I can't have anyone slowing us down." Vegeta sneered. Katy and Justin both frowned at him but they knew the Saiyans were all stronger than they were. Gohan put his hands up when Katy sent him an aren't-you-going-to-defend-me glance.

"Let's go." Vegeta said as he jumped in the air. Gohan pressed a quick kiss on Katy's lips before he followed the others. They flew in the air for a while and found a small city. "This looks like a hospital." Vegeta said when they were floating in the air. "I have an idea." Vegeta floated down until he touched the ground. The four Saiyans followed him.

Vegeta took a few steps forwards and looked back. "Half-breed. Come here." He ordered as he turned sideways. Gohan walked closer and faced Vegeta. "Half-breed. I'm sorry." Vegeta said with a solemn expression.

"Sorry?" Gohan questioned but before he could say anything else Vegeta reached out, grabbed Gohan's nose, and broke it. Gohan screamed as his hands shot to his face. Blood was streaming down rapidly and tainted his gray uniform.

Turles raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked Vegeta.

"Why did you do that?" Gohan snarled as he looked up.

Vegeta smirked. "You let your guard down around us. That's not very smart." He sneered as he gave the half-Saiyan a taunting glance.

"O really? Let's change that!" Gohan yelled as he pulled back a fist. He tried to punch Vegeta but the man dived under his arm and grabbed it so he could pull the arm around his shoulders. Gohan frowned as Vegeta tightened his grip on the boy's arm and his other arm sneaked around Gohan's back.

"Pretend that you're having trouble walking." Vegeta hissed in his ear before he started walking. Gohan frowned but decided to play along this time.

Raditz snickered. "Vegeta's ways are mysterious." He mused.

The two Saiyans walked in the entry hall of the hospital. Gohan looked around in the black room. The lights on the wall looked just like stars because of the dark color of the walls. They stopped in front of a bar where a tall man was standing behind. Gohan eyed the large man with blue eyes and a frog like skin. "Help." Vegeta said in his best panicking voice. "My son just tripped and fell down. I think his nose is broken."

The alien looked from Vegeta to Gohan. "You're not from this planet, are you?" He asked as he eyed their appearance.

"Can we do this later? We were just here on a vacation but he needs help." Vegeta answered quickly. Gohan pretended to be in a lot of pain. There wasn't much to pretend though.

The man nodded and walked around the bar. "Come on, boy." He said as he took over from Vegeta and helped Gohan to another room. Vegeta followed them on a small distance. He was looking around until he noticed what he was looking for: the kitchen.

Vegeta looked at Gohan and the assistant. They disappeared in a small room and Gohan sat down on a small bed. "Okay. The doctor is going to take a look at it. Just be patient." He said before he walked out the room. "Sir. Your son is…" The assistant looked around and frowned. "Where is he?"

A few minutes later Gohan walked out the room. The doctors seemed to have a special serum which healed broken bones within minutes. Gohan was very thankful for that. He still needed to talk to Vegeta about this and a healing nose would slow it down. "Thank you, sir." He said as politely as he could.

"Just be careful." The doctor answered before he disappeared in the room again. Gohan pulled a face and quickly walked to the place where he felt Vegeta's power level. There he found Vegeta throwing all sorts of food in his box. Gohan quickly opened a second box and started filling it too. A door opened and two workers walked in the room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The man asked as he walked closer. Before he could say anything else he exploded. Gohan aimed a second blast at the colleague. The female quickly ran away but she was too late. Gohan's blast hit her and she was vaporized.

"All that work for nothing." Vegeta complained as he loaded more food in the box.

"This is taking too long." Gohan answered annoyed. "Tell the others to come here and help us."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow but decided to listen to Gohan this time. The man grabbed his communication device and opened the link. "Kittycat, Justin. Get the others and come here. We're going to take the food as quickly as we can."

"What?" Katy's voice answered. "What about the people there?" She asked.

"Don't care. Just come here." Vegeta snarled back.

"I can't believe Gohan is going along with this." Katy complained more to herself than to Vegeta.

The warrior smirked. "It was half-breed's idea." Vegeta answered amusedly. Gohan held out his hand and motioned for Vegeta to give the communicator. Vegeta tossed it to the half-Saiyan.

"Katy. Let's go." Gohan said as he held the device with one hand and loaded in the food with the other hand.

"Gohan! I'm very disappointed in you." Katy sounded through the communicator.

"You can be disappointed in me when we're back in the ship. Now come here and help us." Gohan answered shortly. Vegeta snickered as he heard a scoff from Katy. The female shut the line off and a few minutes later everyone walked in the room. They all started loading in the food.

Several guards ran in the room to stop them but the Saiyans blasted them away almost immediately. When they got enough food, Vegeta blasted a hole in the wall and they flew out. "That was completely unnecessary." Katy complained as she looked back to the broken hospital. "There are sick people in that building."

The others ignored her. They landed back at the ship and left almost immediately. They all walked to the kitchen to unload everything.

"It's time to eat." Vegeta announced as he grabbed a dish. The others didn't need any more encouragement and quickly grabbed their own plate. Suddenly Katy appeared in front of Gohan and smacked him on the head.

"Hey. What's that for?" Gohan asked innocently.

"That was for you being like you were today." Katy answered with a frown. Gohan raised an eyebrow and looked at the others.

"It's not fair. I'm not allowed to hit you back." Gohan complained as he grabbed a plate and handed one to her.

"Why not? Because I'm a girl?" Katy sneered as he took the plate.

"Exactly."

Katy gasped. "Gohan. I thought more of you." He answered with a frown.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "No. It's not like that. It's just a Saiyan rule." Gohan stopped talking as he threw some food on his plate. "Vegeta. You explain it." He said after that.

"Why me?" Vegeta asked with his mouth still stuffed with food. Katy pulled a disgusted face. She usually made sure she'd eaten before the Saiyans started eating but they beat her to it today.

"You're better at explaining things." Gohan answered as he sat down and started gulping down his food too. Katy sat down at the table and gave Vegeta an expectant look. The man growled and placed the steak he was about to eat down on the plate.

"Ugh. Let's see. As you already know, there are very few Saiyan females. The number was diminishing every year. So we evolved and some Saiyan males enveloped the right hormones to get pregnant." Vegeta explained as he leaned on the table with his elbows. "This is why we established the dominant and submissive mate theory. You, for example, are a submissive mate. Half-breed is the dominant mate."

"Why?" Katy asked.

"Because you're a girl."

"That's not a good reason!" Katy yelled as she got up.

"Before you start yelling," Vegeta answered in a loud voice, "hear me out." Katy frowned but sat down again. "Good. The submissive mate is the one who can get pregnant. The reason half-breed is the dominant mate in your relationship is that you cannot under any circumstances make half-breed pregnant."

Katy raised an eyebrow as Vegeta continued. "That is why he is automatically the dominant mate. You are the one who is going to get eventual children." Vegeta said with a nod. "Don't feel degraded though. The submissive mates are the boss over the dominant mates. This is mainly because the dominant mates aren't allowed to hurt the submissive mates but that doesn't apply the other way around." Vegeta continued. "A dominant mate is supposed to protect his submissive mate. That's why he can't hurt her. That would unethical. Saiyan males rarely hurt their female mates."

"Oh." Katy answered as her gaze wondered off to Gohan again. She hit him on the head once more. Gohan chocked out a piece of beef and gave her a what-did-I-do glance. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because you would start doing things like this." Gohan muttered as he rubbed over the hurting spot. She managed to hit exactly the same spot twice. Katy smiled sweetly at him before she got up and grabbed her own plate.

Right after dinner Vegeta ushered the other Saiyans into the training room. They locked Katy and Justin out and had an out all fight. Several hours later the training room was decorated with a few extra dents in the walls and the ground. The four Saiyans gained a few more wounds and they were very tired but they enjoyed every second of it.

Gohan blocked a punch from Vegeta. The boy narrowed his eyes and grabbed Vegeta's wrist. He pulled Vegeta closer and pushed his knee in the older Saiyan's stomach. Vegeta gasped in pain and was immobilized for a second. Gohan put his hands together as he floated up and brought them down against Vegeta's back. The man was launched to the ground and landed on his hands and knees.

Gohan got a second to wipe the sweat off his forehead before he was hit by a blast. The half-Saiyan was pushed away but managed to stop his body before he hit the wall. The boy turned around and frowned at Turles. The man shrugged. "You should keep your eyes on all the fighters." He lectured as he wiggled his finger.

Gohan powered up and shot at his uncle. The boy pulled back a fist and tried to punch him. Turles dived under the fist. The man whirled around and kicked against Gohan's back. The half-Saiyan landed against the wall with his hands and pushed off. He whirled around and tried to punch his uncle. Turles caught the fist but didn't notice Gohan's tail. The limb smacked against Turles's cheek.

Turles frowned as a red mark appeared on his cheek. Gohan pulled his fist away and kicked right into Turles's stomach. Turles was launched away and Vegeta appeared in front of Gohan again.

"Are you guys taking turns on me?" Gohan muttered as he panted.

"You'll never find out." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan tried to ignore the pain in his side as he got in a fighting stance.

Vegeta got in a fighting stance too. He gasped and jumped back as a blast was sent to him from below. The half-Saiyan looked down to find out where it came from and forgot about Vegeta for a second. This turned out to be a big mistake. Gohan looked up as Vegeta appeared behind him and a moment later Gohan screamed.

Vegeta was holding Gohan's tail and smirked at the half-Saiyan. He tightened his grip and Gohan slumped in the air. "Weakness. Weakness." Vegeta sneered as he gave another pinch. Gohan whimpered as he felt his energy being drained from his body. "I forgot how much effect this really has." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully.

"This isn't fair." Gohan said through clenched teeth. This comment was rewarded with another tight squeeze. Gohan wasn't prepared for this and he let out a howl of pain.

"I don't fight fair, remember?" Vegeta answered as he floated down and pulled Gohan along. The older Saiyan looked sideways and noticed Turles was locking the door. The uncle nodded at Vegeta. The man released the half-Saiyan. He gave Gohan a few seconds to regain some of his power. The teenager panted heavily as he powered up again.

"Mean." Gohan muttered as he got up. The half-Saiyan brushed over his tail and whimpered as he felt it twitch in pain.

"So, half-breed." Vegeta started as he crossed his arms. "How did your first time feel?" He asked as a smirk crept on his face. Gohan froze and looked back at the older Saiyan.

"What?" He asked.

"It must have felt great." Turles said as he appeared next to the two Saiyans.

"I don't know." Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "Two virgins could make an uncomfortable first time." Gohan felt a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Yes, but half-breed was in heat. His body knew what to do." Turles answered as thoughtfully as Vegeta. "Right, nephew?"

Gohan was making his way to the door. "I'm leaving." He said when he noticed they were looking at him. He raced to the door and went to open it. The boy froze as he pressed on the button to open the door again. Nothing happened. "Of course they locked the door." Gohan whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta's voice asked from behind him. "We weren't done talking yet."

"Do you think he's trying to get rid of us?" Raditz asked as he watched Gohan bang on the door. Vegeta shrugged as Turles sat down on the ground. Raditz and Nappa did the same thing. Vegeta reached out and grabbed Gohan's tail again.

"Why don't you sit down?" Vegeta suggested as he squeezed in Gohan's tail. The half-Saiyan whimpered as he sank through his knees. The half-Saiyan quickly grabbed his tail back and turned around. He leaned against the door with his back and sighed heavily.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of that weakness?" Turles asked amused. "It can come in handy."

Vegeta snickered. "I did want to get rid of it at first but now the only people who can take advantage of it are we. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes." Gohan said pointedly. The half-Saiyan's tail curled around his waist again.

"So, what happened that night?" Raditz asked as he leaned forwards.

"Did you make her scream for it?" Nappa asked with a grin.

"Of course not." Vegeta answered. "He was in heat. He wanted to get it over with." He continued. "Are you okay, half-breed?" He asked when he noticed Gohan was hiding his face behind his hands.

"Still a bit tired?" Turles guessed innocently. "Did you wear yourself out last night?" He teased.

"I have to admit I was waiting for this." Gohan muttered as he lowered his hands. "You've been awfully quiet about it."

"Let's just say we were waiting for the right moment." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"So, is she as gifted as the rumors said?" Turles asked as he placed his hands behind his back on the ground and leaned on them.

"Were there rumors about her?" Gohan asked curiously. The others nodded.

"Of course. She's slept with half the army if the rumors are true." Vegeta answered with a shrug. "You were her first time, right?" he asked suspiciously.

Gohan nodded. "Yes. She told me and I know enough about the female body to know she was a virgin." Gohan added as a blush crept on his face once more.

"Right." Vegeta said as a smirk appeared on his face again." So, did you get any time to explore some other areas?"

"That's a very vague question." Gohan answered. "But no. It was over very quickly."

"You just need a little practice." Turles answered as he tilted his head. "Did you do it a second time?"

Gohan shook his head. "Why not?" Turles asked again. Gohan shrugged and leaned his head against the door. "Are you scared?" Gohan shook his head again. "Are you afraid she doesn't want to?" Gohan shook his head again. "Are you going to let me keep guessing it or are you going to tell it yourself?"

The corners of Gohan's mouth twitched as he looked at Turles. "It's nothing." He answered as he scratched his head. "I just want to wait for the right time."

Vegeta snorted. "There's no right time for that. You've already had your first time. You shouldn't worry about the perfect timing." Vegeta answered.

Gohan shrugged as he tapped on the ground with his fingers. "Are we done yet?" He asked as he looked at his comrades. "I want to continue training."

"No. You haven't answered any of our questions." Vegeta complained.

Gohan smirked. "I wasn't really planning on answering any." Gohan answered.

"I want to know how it was." Vegeta said with a nod. "How did it feel?"

"It felt great." Gohan answered. "I think it did." Gohan sighed when he noticed the confused expressions. "It all went so fast. I didn't really know what was going on. I was going way too fast."

"You sound worried." Turles mentioned.

Gohan bit his lip. "I think I might have gone too fast." Gohan answered.

"Are you afraid you hurt her?" Vegeta teased. He noticed the expression on Gohan's face and raised an eyebrow. "You really are, aren't you?"

"I don't know. She sometimes made these noises and I've been in this job long enough to know when someone is moaning in pain." Gohan muttered as he looked down.

"Females are supposed to be hurting during their first time." Vegeta answered as he watched Gohan tail fall in his hands and the half-Saiyan started brushing over it. Gohan looked up when he heard this. "You might have found some blood on the sheets."

"That's normal?" Gohan gasped. He placed a hand on his mouth and blushed again. "I wasn't allowed to tell you that." He muttered after that. "Please don't mention it to her."

"No we won't." Turles answered. "At least, I won't. Why would I?" He asked as he pulled Gohan's tail away from the half-Saiyan's hands.

"You have your reasons." Gohan answered with a shrug. "Any more questions?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

Vegeta leaned on his hands. "Are you planning on doing it a second time? Please tell me when so I can use earplugs."

"We don't make that much noise." Gohan answered with a frown. "I know how well your hearing is. I'll make sure to be quiet."

"We'll believe it when we've seen it." Turles answered with a smirk. After this he got up. "Okay. Half-breed is not embarrassed anymore. This is getting boring." He said as he stretched. The others agreed and got up too.

"You did all this just to embarrass me?" Gohan asked disbelievingly. The others shrugged as they started stretching.

"We have to have some entertainment on this ship." Raditz said as he held out a hand for Gohan to grab. The half-Saiyan grabbed the hand and smirked too.

"You guys are getting desperate." He muttered amusedly.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Okay. We have three days to stay on this planet." Vegeta said as he looked at the clock in the general room of the ship. "Kittycat can visit her family. We'll find a hotel to stay while you're having a family reunion. We can get some more supplies too. Justin stays here to watch the ship."

Katy smiled as she pulled on the blue uniform she was wearing. "Thanks, you guys. It means a lot to me." She said as the door opened.

"Just stay alive and we'll be satisfied." Vegeta answered. "And maybe you can walk around in shorts more often." He added with a smirk.

Katy rolled her eyes as Gohan pulled an arm around her. They walked out the ship and Katy sniffed the air and sighed. "Home." She muttered.

Gohan was a bit disappointed by the sight he was greeted with. Katy told him the planet was in trouble and the major part of the population had run out of food or money. The population could drink all the water that could be found on the planet so they had enough water. Unlike on planet Earth where humans can't drink the salty water from the oceans.

The sky was a brownish collar as the sun lowered from his central position above the planet. A small white house was standing near and it was surrounded by a wasteland. Gohan noticed several contraptions and guessed this used to be a place where vegetables were grown. They travelled for a while and ended up in a large city.

Katy seemed to live in the one part of her country where the people had large houses and enough money to spend. This could be drawn from the several coffee houses, libraries, museums and other entertainment centers in the city. Katy led them through the city and pointed them to a large hotel. Turles dismissed himself from visiting Katy's family and told them he was going to arrange a room for them.

The others travelled all the way through the city until they reached a small area where smaller and older houses were placed. They had to cross a certain distance and ended up in front of an old house. The brown bricks were shaken up and the paint on the windowsills was peeling off.

Some of the windows had cracks in them and several buckets filled with water were standing outside. Gohan silently wondered if they collected water from the rain so they could drink it. "It's not much." Katy said as she looked back at them. "But its home."

"Go." Gohan answered with a smile. Katy grinned back at him and ran to the house. She knocked on the door, quickly fixed her hair, and knocked again. The door opened and Katy was thrown on the ground.

Three boys with bright blue hair were jumping on top of her. "Katy! You're back! It's so good to see you!"

"Where have you been?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"What's with your hair?"

Katy snickered as she pushed the boys away. "Okay. Okay. One at a time." She answered as she got up. "It's good to see you all. Where are the others?"

"Katy?" A woman with short pink hair was standing in the doorway. "Oh dear."She lunged at Katy and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much. Where have you been? I heard terrible rumors."

"I'm fine." Katy answered with a smile as she pulled away. "I've been busy." Katy continued. "I want you to meet someone." She continued as she motioned for Gohan to come. The half-Saiyan walked closer and nodded to Katy's mother. "This is Gohan. Gohan this is my mother."

"You and Gohan are what exactly?" Katy's mother asked as gave Gohan a hand as a greeting.

"He's my boyfriend." Katy answered with a nod.

Before Gohan knew it he was enclosed in a hug. "This is amazing! Katy, you should have told me earlier, bad girl. Look at him." Gohan was released. "He's such a hansom boy. I knew you would get a good one. Is he the one you were talking about?" The mother asked as she looked back at Katy.

The female teenager nodded. Her mother invited Gohan and Katy in. The other Saiyans declined the invitation and sat down outside.

"Look who is here." Katy's mother said as she walked inside. Two teenagers were sitting on the old couch in the small living room. Gohan noticed a table with twelve chairs standing around it. There was a small kitchen where the mother was walking towards at the moment.

The two teenagers seemed older than Katy. They had blue hair and were almost identical except for their eyes. One of them had light blue eyes and the other darker blue ones. They jumped up and almost attacked Katy too. "You've been away too long. Don't tell me you're starting to like your job." One of them sneered as he tousled her hair.

"Who is this?" The other one asked suspiciously when he noticed Gohan. The half-Saiyan tried to look as non-threatening as he possibly could.

"Tommo and Trako, this is Gohan, my boyfriend. Gohan, these are my brothers, Tommo and Trako." Katy said as she introduced them.

"He's your what?" Tommo asked as his light blue eyes narrowed at Gohan.

"Don't give him a hard time." Katy whined as she pushed Tommo against his shoulder. "Leave him alone."

"We won't give him a hard time." Trako answered as a smirk crept on his face. He and Tommo exchanged glances before they both belted out: "Katy's got a boyfriend! Katy's got a boyfriend."

Katy blushed. "You are so childish." She complained as she crossed her arms. Gohan snickered. The two boys continued chanting the sentence and Katy decided to show Gohan the rest of the house.

"Here is the room my parents sleep in." Katy said as she pointed at a door they passed. She walked up the stairs. "Here is the bathroom. This is the room Tommo, Tarko, Jari, Jeosep and Joopa share." Katy continued. "I share this room with three of my younger sisters." She continued as she opened the door. There was one double bed and one separate bed standing in the room. Gohan searched for any other furniture but there was just one closet.

Three girls of the same age were lying on the bed. They looked just alike. Gohan wondered if they were a triplet. The girls jumped up when they noticed Katy and ran to give her a hug. After this they all looked at Gohan with wide eyes. "He's so tall." One of them whispered to Katy.

"He's scary."

"What is he doing here?"

"This is my boyfriend." Katy answered. The attitudes of the girls changed immediately and they all wanted to get a closer look at Gohan.

"That's so cool! I want to have a boyfriend too!" One of them yelled excitedly. Gohan snickered as Katy shook her head in amusement.

The rest of the day went very smoothly. Gohan was invited to stay for dinner and they had a big feast. There wasn't much food though and Gohan was still hungry when they were done. "You can stay here tonight, if you would like." Katy's mother offered as she handed the dirty plates to her younger son. The boys were cleaning off the table since it was their turn tonight. The triplets were doing the dishes.

"Okay. I would like that. I just have to tell my comrades and then I'll be right back." Gohan answered as he pointed to the door with his thumb.

"I'm coming with you." Katy answered as she followed him to the door. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were sparring and Gohan could see three dots in the sky. He and Katy flew up to them and told them the story.

"Okay." Vegeta said as he powered down and landed on the ground. "That's fine but we're leaving tomorrow." Vegeta answered with a frown. Gohan nodded as an answer. That night he and Katy were curled up in Katy's small bed, listening to the slow breathing of the triplets, and watched the stars through the window above Katy's bed.

"Your family is nice." Gohan muttered out loud. "It's nice that you were able to have a family to stay with once in a while."

Katy was lying on her side and Gohan was lying behind her. His arm was curled around her middle. She smiled sadly. "Yes, it's nice." Katy shifted until she was lying on her back. "Did you miss your family?"

"Of course." Gohan answered as he caressed her stomach absently. "When I was 14 years old it was the worst. On camp the specialists were like uncles to me. They were very nice and they taught me everything I know. When I left there I lost everything. I lost my friends and dysfunctional family." Gohan sighed. "Vegeta was so hard on me. I felt like I had nothing. I was arguing with them all day and they more than once told me that they disliked me. It's hard to live without any friendly contacts. It's harder than it seems."

"Good thing that the relationship between you guys changed." Katy answered as she studied her mate with her pink eyes. "When did you give up?" Gohan gave her a confused glance. "A few days ago you told me there was a certain moment you decided that being free wasn't meant for you. You never told me when it happened since Vegeta walked in on that moment and wanted to spar with us."

"Oh, right." Gohan muttered thoughtfully. The half-Saiyan pulled a face and closed his eyes. "I remember it very well. I usually tell others that I was fifteen when I gave up. That's true. I'd just turned fifteen. The others punished me for an escape attempt. They locked me up in my room for two weeks. They nearly starved me. After that they made me train non-stop. It was very annoying. They were actually taking turns so they could rest but I couldn't."

They fell silent when one of the small girls in the room moaned but relaxed when they noticed she was still asleep. "I was forced to sleep on the couch during the night and I had to sit on a chair at the table when we were awake." Gohan explained as his eyes became distant and he recalled that evening. "I was sitting on the chair, my foot was chained to it, and I was very bored. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were all working on their administration. I was looking at them and Vegeta looked up and he winked at me." Gohan fell silent for a second. "It wasn't a taunting wink or a mean one. It was just a friendly and slightly teasing one. It felt like everything that happened that week didn't happen. It felt like it was just a normal day and I was sitting there because I wanted it."

Gohan took a deep breath. "That's when I realized it. It wasn't that incredible for them. It was just like a normal day. I never had a chance to escape. They knew where my planet was and they could keep track of my power level. They would have swept me away the moment I landed on Earth. My escape attempts were just a game to them. It was something to spend some time on. That's when I decided to stop the games and try to make it easier for myself. I didn't really give up but I saw reason. I knew it was never meant to be."

Gohan looked down and noticed Katy's eyes were closed. "Don't tell me you're going to ask me to tell it again." Gohan muttered as brushed over her cheek.

Katy smiled as she kept her eyes closed. "Don't worry. I heard it." She answered softly. "I'm just grateful that you realized it at that time."

"Why?"

"If you would have left then, you and I would have never happened like it happened now." Katy answered as she opened her eyes. "It brought us together." Katy yawned and closed her eyes again.

Gohan smiled as he watched her fall asleep. The half-Saiyan looked at the three girls on the bed and sighed. He lay down his head and closed his eyes too.

The next morning Katy and Gohan went back to the city. Katy was looking around the entire time they were walking. Gohan noticed she seemed very jumpy. The half-Saiyan placed a hand on her shoulder when she was looking at a large building. Katy nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't scare me like that." She complained. Gohan shrugged innocently.

Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa were already waiting for them. "Where's Turles?" Gohan asked as he eyed the other Saiyans.

"He's checking on the ship with Justin." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms over his classical white and brown armor. "How was your family night?"

"It was fine." Gohan answered shortly. "How was the hotel?"

"Fine too." Vegeta answered as shortly as Gohan answered earlier. "We're leaving today, right?"

"I was actually hoping we could stay a little longer." Katy answered as she fidgeted with her hair. "I haven't said goodbye yet." She continued when she noticed the annoyed expressions on the adults' faces.

"Then go and do that." Vegeta snarled at her. Katy nodded and looked up at Gohan. "We're leaving in two hours." Vegeta continued as he turned around and gave them his back. "We're leaving with or without you."

Gohan rolled his eyes but decided this was the best they could possibly get. The two curled their hands together and turned around. Katy gasped and widened her eyes. Gohan felt her hand tightened around his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her. He noticed her terrified expression and followed her gaze.

A man so tall his length could rival Nappa's was standing in front of them. A group of men was standing around him. Gohan noticed how their muscles bulged as they moved and all their eyes were turned to Katy and him. The tall man had dark blue hair with spots of light green spread over it. He was wearing an expensive looking black suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"Katy. Long time no see." He said in a sneering voice. "We've missed you." The man's lips curled up as the men around him cracked their knuckles and made threatening movements. Katy bit her lip and shook her head as if she was denying the fact that they were standing in front of her. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz turned around when they noticed what was going on.

"Katy. Do you know this man?" Gohan asked as he glanced at his mate from the corner of his eyes. Katy faintly nodded.

"Does she know me?" The man barked as he gave a taunting glance to Katy. "I own her."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Is that a cliffhanger or what? ;) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The past always catches up

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Okay. A ****short message here: This chapter is about prostitution. It's very tame, don't worry. It will be over by the next chapter. It's a short side-story. :)**

**Chapter 4.**** The past always catches up with you.**

Gohan chocked out a laugh."You own her?" He sneered as he placed his hands on his hips. "I don't see your name written on her." He continued.

The man frowned and looked at Katy. "Katharina. It's so nice to see you again." He said in a slow voice. "You've grown up very nicely." He eyed her body and his gaze moved up to her terrified face again. "You can make quite a price."

"A price?" Vegeta repeated as he stepped closer. "What's going on here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you tell them?" The man asked Katy. She was slowly shaking her head as she stepped back.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked as he stepped in front of Katy. The female leaned against his back with her head and closed her eyes.

"My name is Lazaroo Minovaldi." The man said with an elegant bow. "I'm the boss of the most successful brothel in the northern quatrain and she," The man pointed at Katy, "works there."

Vegeta gasped while Gohan froze. Nappa's mouth fell open and Raditz blinked a few times. Vegeta looked at Katy as Gohan stepped away from her to turn around. "You're a prostitute?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Not yet. I was in training for it." Katy said defending herself.

"In training?" Vegeta sneered. "What did they teach you? How to zip a pair of pants open with your mouth?"

Katy shot him a glare. Gohan stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as his shoulders slumped. Katy bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't know what to say."

"It's true?" Vegeta asked. The three Saiyans were looking like their birthday was today. Gohan, on the other hand, was looking devastated.

Katy nodded. "It's true." She answered in a soft voice.

"Good. Now the formalities are over. Let's go." Lazaroo said as he snapped with his fingers and pointed to Katy. One of the big muscular guards moved forward to grab Katy but Gohan got in the way.

"Don't touch her." Gohan snarled as he got in a fighting stance. He bared his canines and growled threateningly.

The other Saiyans prepared to fight in case they were needed. They didn't have to fight though. Katy stepped forward and placed a hand on Gohan's arm. "No. Don't fight." She said as she looked up. "I'm sorry. I have to go with him."

"What?" Gohan asked as he dropped the stance and turned to Katy. "What are you talking about?"

Lazaroo smirked. "Good. Come on, little lady. We're leaving." He said as he motioned for her to come. Gohan grabbed Katy and pulled her closer.

"What's going on?" Gohan whispered as Katy hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The female looked up and pressed a kiss on his lips. Their passionate kiss was interrupted when Lazaroo growled in annoyance.

Katy pulled away and nodded. She released herself from Gohan's grip and walked to Lazaroo. The man suddenly lashed out and grabbed her wrist. Katy shook her head as the man turned her arm around and pressed down on the skin under her palm. Katy frowned and as he tightened the grip on her wrist. The four Saiyans watched with interest as black lines appeared on Katy's wrist. The lines slowly traced over her wrist and together they formed a tattoo of a bracelet. Three lines were traced around her wrist and under her palm they connected in another line which crossed the other lines and linked all of them together in a fancy star-like picture.

The man was looking at the black star and frowned up at her. "It's not colored black." He hissed. Katy frowned back at him. "You're not pure anymore. You've been whoring around, haven't you? You probably slept with all of them!" He snarled at her.

"That's not true." Katy answered. "I've only slept with my boyfriend once." She continued as she pulled her wrist back. "I hate that you can do that." She continued as she rubbed over her wrist. The tattoo slowly disappeared.

The man frowned and pulled back a hand. He struck Katy harshly. Gohan was held back by three pairs of hands or he would have blocked the punch for her. Katy stepped back. "We're leaving." The man snarled as he turned around. The two guards grabbed Katy's arms and forced her to walk.

"Let me go. They're taking her." Gohan snarled as he struggled against the grip of the other Saiyans. "Why aren't you helping me?"

"Look at her." Vegeta answered. Gohan froze and looked up. Katy was looking back at him with a desperate expression. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed as she shook her head. Gohan's arms fell to his side.

"She has to go with them." Gohan whispered as he watched them go. The three adults exchanged glances and Raditz stepped forward. He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the hotel and tell Turles what happened." Raditz said as he gently forced Gohan to turn around.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Ladies. Ladies." Lazaroo announced as he walked in a large room. "Look who decided to come back." He motioned to Katy, who was following him, as he looked around the room. "Why don't you give her a warm welcome and show her around in case she forgot where everything is." Lazaroo smirked at Katy as he tapped on the ki-bonds around her wrists. "It's good to have you back on the team." He said before he walked away. His guards followed him.

Katy sighed as she walked further into the room. She looked around. Several females of different species were sitting on the beds in the room. The building in which they were living was a very large and extravagant building. The rooms where the guests were invited were very beautifully decorated. The rest of the rooms and hallways were decorated in the same way. The room where the workers slept was nothing like those beautiful rooms. It was a dark room with gray walls and a light blue floor. Three rows of small beds were spread around the room. The girls were spread over the beds. A group of girls was sitting near the large window. Others were lying on their beds with magazines and others were sitting in groups.

The group near the window was the noisiest one. "Look who came back." A girl with long blue hair said as she stepped closer. Her short black dress rippled as she walked closer. "The girl who would get out of here. It took you a while to come back. How was the free world?" She sneered.

"As if anyone would want to have her now." Another girl sneered as she eyed the newcomer. "She looks more like a man than a woman."

"I don't know." The blue haired girl answered. "Some men like muscular women. Maybe we can pretend she is a guy." The others snickered as Katy crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I missed you too, Karala." She said in a sweet voice. After this she turned away and walked to her old bed. She was a tad annoyed when she first heard her bed was still her bed. Nobody slept in it since she left. They told her they knew she would be caught someday.

Katy sat down on her bed and sighed. Now she knew why she enjoyed hanging out with men more than with females. If men disliked you, they would start a fight and drink a beer after it. Girls held grudges. They didn't forget as easily as men did. Katy spread her arms and let herself fall down on the bed. A second later a face appeared above her. "I thought I heard a strange voice." The girl above her sneered. Katy looked up at the sparkling gray eyes and grinned.

"Sinna." She exclaimed as she got up and jumped up to hug the girl. Katy pulled away and eyed the female in front of her. Sinna's skin was a light blue color. Her gray eyes were very different from her long green locks of hair. "I missed you so much." She continued as they hugged again. "Look at you."

"And look at you." Sinna answered as she eyed Katy up and down. "You've grown. You're a lady now. The last time I saw you, you were still a flat little brat."

Katy smirked. "Did the lines on your forehead get worse or what?" She asked nastily. Sinna punched her in the shoulder and they both snickered. Sinna was only two years older than Katy but they made it seem like a world of difference. Sinna was the one who was appointed as Katy's buddy. Sinna showed Katy around and taught her how to speak the right words and how to make contact with men. Sinna helped Katy when she had troubles with the classes or when she was sad or lonely. Katy and Sinna built up quite a relationship in the two years they knew each other.

"Where did you go? I thought you would never come back. What happened?" Sinna asked as they both sat down on Katy's bed again.

"It's a long story." Katy answered with a sigh. "I hate to come back here. Why did they have to take me back anyway? It's not like I can make him any more money." She complained.

"You didn't answer my question." Sinna answered as she nudged her friend. "I heard you were spotted with a boy." She continued as a spark was seen in her eyes. "Explain, little girl."

Katy grinned back at her and shifted on the bed. "His name is Gohan." She said as Sinna shifted on the bed too.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Your girlfriend is a prostitute." Turles mused out loud as he leaned against the wall. "I'm so jealous."

"She must know some tricks." Vegeta said thoughtfully as he tapped on his chin with his finger. "Did she show any knowledge?"

Gohan standing near the door. The boy had tried to get out of the room more than once but since Vegeta locked the door with a ki-lock, he hadn't tried to get out anymore. Now he was staring at the door while wondering if the ki-locks could disappear because of the staring power. "No." He answered softly as he continued staring at the door.

"This does explain why she did so well at erotic dancing." Turles continued.

"She was trying to forget about it." Gohan muttered as he closed his eyes. "And there I was trying to force her to talk about it. I'm a horrible mate." Gohan hit against the wall with the back of his head. Raditz looked up at the half-Saiyan. He got up from the couch and walked closer to his nephew.

"Come on, half-breed." He said as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and gently forced him to walk back to the couch. "Let's sit down and rest for a while." Gohan sat down and sighed.

"I can't sit here while Katy is there." Gohan answered as his tail lashed behind him in agitation. "We have to do something."

"We have to wait for at least a day." Vegeta answered. "Or they'll find out before we can get to her. We have to make them think we won't come to find her."

"I can't leave her there. It's in the afternoon on this planet. That means that night will come soon. I can't let her work tonight." Gohan answered as he got up again. Raditz placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back on the couch.

Gohan closed his eyes and leaned back. Raditz watched as Gohan's head fell back on the brown couch before he looked at Turles. "How did you get this room for six people so quickly?" He asked.

The man shrugged. "I promised to take her out on a date." Turles answered uninterested. "I hope I can make it true. It's a nice girl." He muttered after that.

Turles looked around in the spacious room. "She gave us an incredible room." He muttered as he looked from the large high-tech kitchen in the corner to the wooden table with six chairs near it. There were two large black couches, which formed a nice contrast with the beige colored walls and wooden floor. Three doors led to several rooms with two beds.

A knock was heard and Turles opened the door. Nappa walked in and immediately went for the kitchen. "Justin doesn't want to join us here. He says he wants to work on something in the ship." He said as he grabbed something to drink. "It's getting dark and I am very hungry." He stated after that and started looking for something to eat.

Gohan stared out the window as his eyes moved to the pink lighting in the corner of the city. That's where Katy was right now and where he wished to be. _'Don't worry, Katy. I'll be there for you.' _He thought.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"We've got to work on this." A female with exceptionally long legs which were hidden in a dark pantyhose and short pink hair was walking around Katy. "It's such a shame you decided to runaway." She continued as she pulled on Katy's hair and examined it. "You were a great dance student."

"I always loved the dance lessons." Katy answered with a small smile. "I just hated the rest of the job."

"You and all the other prostitutes, honey." The female answered as she eyed Katy's face. "Okay. We can do this. I just need some assistance." She clapped in her hands and pairs of girls came running in.

Katy looked at the sober clothing they were wearing and noticed they were slaves. They were all wearing dark colored clothing and their hair was put in a tail. Katy let them lead her to a small stool. She got on it and looked around in the room with red walls and dark red floor. Several mirrors were surrounding the teenager as three men with different dresses walked in. Katy looked at the size of the dresses and swallowed. _'Just like the guys.' _She thought bitterly. _'They would love to see me like this.'_

"We have to cut her hair and make it look more presentable." The female continued as she eyed the female. "Oh, Katy." She continued with a sigh. "You used to have this school girl look. Now you're more like a sports girl type and we've already got two of those. Lazaroo was really planning on making you a bad student."

"And I'm not changing that strategy." Lazaroo said as he walked inside. "Kaneera." He yelled. The female got up and walked to him. "I want you to cut her hair but make sure it can still she can have pig tails. I've ordered several uniforms." Lazaroo eyed Katy up and down. Katy frowned back at him as the ki-bonds sparked.

"Train her. She is going to perform tonight." Lazaroo looked up at Katy and smirked. "We're going to introduce you to the clients, Katharina. They'll love you." He said before he turned around and walked out the room. Katy sighed as the slaves started to usher her to a chair. She sat down as hairdressers walked in and made everything ready for the metamorphosis.

A few hours later Katy was standing in a dark room. She closed her eyes as her heart raced inside her. Katy's body was shaking when she heard the noise from the other side of the room. She wasn't able to see anything and, not for the first time, wished for the sight the Saiyans had.

Her mind reached out to Gohan. Turles told her she would be able to communicate with her mate once the transitum was over but she got no response. She wondered if Gohan was mad at her for lying. She wondered if Gohan would still want her as a mate now that he knew she had this job. Maybe they just forgot about her and left the planet. Katy looked down and tried to see her hands. It was too dark in the room. They left her there a few minutes ago.

Suddenly a silence fell over the room as a gong went off. "Gentlemen. Tonight we have a very special treat. We've been looking all over the planet and finally we found our little pearl. The regular costumers may remember our school girl Katharina. She was gone for quite some time to finish her studies and came back to entertain you. Meet the student of your dreams, here to dance for you, Katharina."

The curtain was lifted and Katy closed her eyes to shield them from the light. Her eyes adjusted and she looked around the large room. She always hated to be in the spotlights. The men in the room all looked at her like she was some precious treasure. The music started and Katy swallowed. She started dancing.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"That was great." Raditz said as he patted on his stomach and burped loudly. Vegeta and Turles were still eating. Nappa was already lying on one of the couches. The only one who hadn't even touched his food was Gohan. The teenager was pushing a piece of meat around on his plate with his fork.

Raditz frowned and leaned on the table with his elbows. "Half-breed. You have to eat something." He said as he eyed Gohan's barely touched plate. "You can't save her on an empty stomach."

"She'll kill me if I try to save her and be the hero." Gohan answered with a small smile. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as he tossed the fork on the table. "How can I eat while she's there? She's working there." Gohan groaned as he placed his hands on his forehead.

"She's not really working yet." Vegeta answered before he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth.

Gohan looked up. "How do you know?" He asked before he suddenly felt a wave of nausea coming over him. The boy placed a hand on his mouth and jumped up. He ran to the counter and threw up.

"Because that didn't happen yet." Vegeta answered as he wiped his mouth. Even a Saiyan's appetite could be diminished by something like that.

Gohan growled as he panted heavily. He wiped some sweat of his forehead and gasped when he felt his temperature. "Okay. You've got to tell me if there are any more diseases Saiyans can catch. I'm getting sick and tired of these surprises. It's not funny." Gohan complained as he leaned on the counter.

Turles got up and grabbed a bucket. He handed the bucket to Gohan and placed a hand on Gohan's spiky hair. "It's not a disease." He said. "You're bonded to Kittycat. If a couple is mated and one mate cheats on the other mate, the latter gets sick." Turles explained. "The stronger the bond, the sicker the non-cheating mate gets."

"You mean that I'm sick because Katy is…" Realization dawned on Gohan's face. The half-Saiyan shook his head as he looked down. "Katy." He whispered.

"You knew it was coming." Turles said as he turned around and walked away. "Sit down, Half-breed. There is nothing you can do. We'll have to wait until she's done working."

Gohan grabbed the bucket and followed Turles to the couch. The half-Saiyan lay down and closed his eyes. "I can't believe this." He muttered as he placed a hand on his forehead. Turles sat down on the edge because Gohan was taking in the rest of the couch. The man grabbed the bucket and held it up because a second later Gohan had to throw up again.

This continued until it was early in the morning. Gohan passed out on the couch and his breathing was now slow. The others noticed he was asleep. Vegeta groaned as he got up and placed his hands on his hips. "Kittycat had a rough night." He muttered as he eyed the half-Saiyan.

"We all had a rough night." Turles answered before he yawned. "Let's get him in the bed." He continued as he leaned over and pulled Gohan up. He dragged Gohan's arm over his shoulder while Vegeta did the same with Gohan's other arm. The two carried the half-Saiyan to the bedroom he shared with Turles.

They placed Gohan on the bed and Vegeta quickly pulled off his boots. Turles sat down on the bed and brushed through Gohan's spiky hair. "He doesn't deserve this." Turles muttered as he eyed Gohan's face.

Vegeta shrugged. "Live with it." He answered. The man placed Gohan's right leg back on the bed and tossed the boot to the ground. He crossed his arms and looked at Turles. "You're worried about the girl, aren't you?" He asked.

Turles looked up and shrugged. Vegeta tilted his head. "You two have been getting along quite well. I don't know what it is. She is easier around you." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully. "She trusts you."

"She just knows I wouldn't hurt her." Turles answered as he got up too. "You still have to prove that to her."

"I can never promise I won't hurt her." Vegeta answered with a shrug. The man eyed Gohan. "I hope he won't wake up during the night." He muttered. After this he grinned. "Now I won't be bothered by the nightmares." He said as he turned around.

Turles rolled his eyes and walked to the bed on the other side of the small room with blue walls. He lay down and watched Gohan roll over in his bed. "Goodnight, half-breed." He muttered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Another night had just begun and the lights in the brothel were on. Men and women were sitting in the large and heavily decorated room. Tables were filled with drinks and food and waitresses in beautiful outfits were walking around and taking orders. The night special was about to begin and the crowd was getting restless.

A girl with platinum blonde hair and a very dark skin was walking around to take orders. She ended up in front of a table at which several hooded figures were seated. She didn't think much about it. They had people like that more often. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

They all ordered something and she practically danced away. One of the hooded figures leaned over to the other one. "Did you notice you can see through her blue dress?" He asked as he sneaked another glance at the female.

"They're all dressed like that." The other one answered. "It's their business isn't it?"

"Oh come on. We're in a club with tons of half-dressed females. You can't say you're not enjoying this." Another hooded figure said annoyed.

"I'm only looking for one female." The second one answered again. "She's not here."

"That's because she's one of the performers." The fourth one said as he tapped on the list of performers. The second one leaned over and snatched it away from him.

"He called her Katharina, right?" Gohan asked as he looked up. He moved the hood so it fell in front of his face again. The others nodded.

"Is that her real name?" Vegeta questioned.

Gohan shook his head. "No. All the names start with the K. It's probably a name they gave her."

"Right." Vegeta answered as he snatched the list away from Gohan and looked at it. "She's the third performer." He continued as he looked up. Gohan nodded and leaned back in his chair. He sighed and scratched his head. "I can't do this." He said as he got up.

Turles and Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulders and pushed him back down. "Calm down." Turles said as he watched the lights in the room dim.

"I don't know what I'll do when I see her." Gohan answered as he watched the curtains open. Lazaroo's voice sounded through the room but Gohan couldn't understand what he was saying. He was staring at the stage. A girl with long black hair was standing in the middle of the stage. Her green skin was covered in black specks and her body was covered by a very short black dress. He noticed the several layers of make-up she was wearing. Gohan guessed she was about 21 years old. He might have been wrong. The make-up made her seem older than she really was.

The music started and the female walked seductively until she reached the microphone. There she started singing. Gohan frowned as he leaned over to Turles. "If Katy is dressed like that I'm going to kill someone." Gohan whispered in his ear.

"I'll make a note." Turles answered as he kept his eyes on the stage.

The second performance was a small dance performed by two girls who looked strangely alike. Gohan did notice that one of them was wearing a blonde wig. A different tune started and the lights were turned off. Turles and Vegeta both placed a hand on Gohan's arms. The half-Saiyan rolled his eyes but he was thankful they were looking out for him. They wanted to keep him from jumping on the stage.

A spotlight moved to a small figure in a chair. The music started playing and the girl moved. She was wearing a black hat and her back was turned to them. Then she turned around and time stopped. Gohan looked at his mate's face and couldn't tear his eyes away from her. His eyes moved over the black skirt she was wearing over a blue ballet outfit. Katy once told him she hated to walk on heals but she was dancing on the black high heals as if she did it every day. Katy got up and started her routine. She moved her hips and pouted her lips as she danced around the chair on the slow music. Suddenly the rhythm went faster and she pushed the chair away. She grabbed the hat and her pink curls fell down her shoulders. She tossed the hat in the audience and twirled around on stage to introduce the fast dance she was about to do.

Vegeta gave him a small pinch and Gohan looked down. He noticed he'd almost broken the chair because he was applying so much force on it. The half-Saiyan released the chair and curled his hands together. Katy ended on the ground. One leg was pulled up and the other was stretched on the floor while she was leaning back on her hands. She smiled as the crowd cheered and she got up and bowed.

She appeared on the stage thrice that night. Her second appearance was in a short performance about a nurse who had several female customers with strange questions. Katy appeared as a young girl, in a very short skirt, and she had a question about her body. She had her back turned to the audience as the nurse unbuttoned her shirt and opened it. The men in the crowd all cheered and urged her to turn around but all Katy did was look over her shoulder and wink at the men. Gohan almost passed out when she really turned around but it went very fast and before anyone could see anything, Katy's blouse was almost entirely closed. It just wasn't buttoned as a small line of naked skin was seen.

Katy thanked the nurse and exited the stage. The last time they saw her was when she was performing as a background dancer for one of the other dancers. When the show was over, Gohan jumped up and walked out the stage. The others ignored Lazaroo's voice who was announcing that the names and pictures of the girls could be ordered and followed the half-Saiyan.

"Half-breed." Turles said when they found the teenager standing in the shadows in the corner of the small garden.

"Did you see that?" Gohan yelled as he turned around. "They're throwing the emphasis on her age. She's supposed to be young and innocent for those guys. It makes me sick." He spat as he clenched his fists.

"Half-breed. Calm down." Turles answered as he looked around. "They can hear you." He continued.

"I don't care. I want her out of here!" Gohan snarled back. "I'm going to get her right now." He continued as he walked inside.

"No no no." Vegeta said as he appeared in front of Gohan. "We have a plan remember." Vegeta continued as he pushed Gohan back. "We have to stick to it."

Gohan was still burning with anger and growled threateningly. "Get out of my way." Gohan hissed as his tail lashed out in anger. "I'm going to kill all of them for looking at my mate!"

"That our cue." Nappa announced as he grabbed Gohan's arms and turned him around. Turles and Raditz both jumped in to keep Gohan's arms to his sides as they forced him out the building.

"Let me go!" Gohan growled as he struggled against their hands. "Let me get them for this. Let me go!"

"You're selling us out." Vegeta snarled back. Gohan stopped struggling and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and let his breath out.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he looked down. "I shouldn't have come here."

"You're right. Let's go." Vegeta answered. "There's nothing we can do here."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy got out of the shower and closed the door behind her. She grabbed a towel from the beige toilet and wrapped it around her body. After this she looked in the mirror and sighed. Her make-up was every where on her face because of the short shower she just took. She grabbed a tissue and quickly cleaned her face.

The bell next to her door rang and she growled. "Katharina." A voice sounded through the communicator next to the door. Katy walked through the open door to the bedroom and pressed on the button.

"Yes. I'm here." She answered.

"Your costumer is here. Are you ready?"

"What?" Katy exclaimed. "The last one left fifteen minutes ago. You've got to be kidding me. I need some rest." She answered.

"Sorry. Lazaroo's orders." The voice answered. "Get ready. He'll be there in ten."

Katy resisted the urge to scream and quickly ran to the bathroom. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and pulled a brush through it. After this she changed into some clothes as quickly as she could and painted all the make-up back on her face.

After this she walked back in the bedroom. She looked in the mirror and eyed her appearance. She tried to pull the checkered skirt a little lower but didn't really succeed in this. The first three buttons of her white see-through blouse were unbuttoned. The shoes with heals on her feet felt uncomfortable but she knew they would be thrown off within time. "Slut." She muttered as she turned away from the mirror. Her eyes moved from the dark red walls to the similar colored floor. She looked at the large bed which was pressed up against the wall. She grabbed the glass of water that was standing on the bed table. Katy sipped from it as she waited for her costumer to come in. It didn't take long. A knock was heard and Katy pulled a face. She quickly brushed over her clothes and placed the glass back on the table.

The door opened and Katy walked closer. She bowed to the man. "Good evening, sir. Thank you for choosing me for tonight." She said as she looked up. The man was wearing a large cape and the hood was pulled far over his face. She couldn't make out his appearance.

The man reached out and brushed over her cheek. Katy shivered but tried to ignore it and continued talking. "The price list is on table next to the bed. You have to pay in advance. I…" The hooded man was caressing her hair gently as he stepped closer. "Sir?" She asked as she looked up. The man ignored her and leaned over. His lips came awfully close to her face. "The list is on the table. I don't kiss." Katy said as she moved her head away from him. The man tilted his head as he placed a finger on her chin and pushed her face back to him.

"Working here has made you very direct, Kittycat." The man commented. Katy widened her eyes when she heard the nickname and reached up to pull the hood off. Turles spread his arms. "Tada!" He exclaimed.

Katy gasped and attacked him. Her fists were banging on his chest. "How dare you! You made me think you were some strange hooded creep. You bastard!" She ranted as her fists rained down on his chest. Turles didn't feel much of it so he let her do it. After a few minutes Katy collapsed in his arms.

"Oh. I'm so happy to see you!" Katy said as she tightened her grip on the tall Saiyan. Turles was biting his lip and he gently patted on her head.

"Aren't pregnant females supposed to have mood swings?" Turles asked hesitantly. "You know half-breed can kill me for this, right?" Turles muttered as he looked down at the female.

Katy looked up at him and grinned. "Yes. I'll tell Gohan I forced you into this if you won't tell the others about the things I just said." She answered. Turles smirked and tousled her hair.

"Deal." He said. Katy pulled away and stepped back. "Okay. We don't have much time." Turles said as he walked to the window. He pulled a small needle out of his white glove and leaned forwards. Katy raised an eyebrow when he started to pick the lock. "We can't make any weird noises. They can't know I'm here." He answered when he noticed her face. "Half-breed taught me how to do this."

The window opened and Turles pushed the needle back in his glove. He pulled off the cloak and handed it to Katy. She happily accepted it and wrapped it around her body. After this Turles held out his hand. Katy took his hand and allowed him to pull her closer. Turles wrapped an arm around her and Katy pulled her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as she leaned against his black armor with her head. Turles listened for any intruders but noticed nobody was coming in so he jumped out the window.

Within two seconds they were flying high in the sky. Katy tried not to think about what would happen if Turles dropped her. They landed through an open window. Katy was placed on the ground gently. She looked around and noticed her comrades. She flew toward Gohan and pulled him in a hug. "Gohan. I'm so sorry." She whispered as she tightened her grip on his body.

Gohan smiled and returned the hug. He frowned and sniffed her scent. His eyes moved up to Turles who was standing on the other side of the room. The man put his hands up innocently. Gohan decided to let it go for now. "Are you okay?" He asked as Katy pulled away. The female nodded and pulled him in another hug.

"I don't want to let go." Katy whispered as she closed her eyes. "Something might happen to pull us apart again."

Gohan smirked. "I know something for that." He said as he tightened his grip on her body and pulled her in the air. Katy opened her eyes and gave an annoyed glance as he walked to the couch and sat down. He placed her on his lap.

Katy pouted. "I feel like a child." She muttered as she shifted off his lap and sat down on the couch.

Gohan's face turned serious. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he eyed his girlfriend.

"I'm fine. I've never felt better than I'm feeling right now." Katy answered as she curled their hands together.

Vegeta appeared in front of them. "One second." He said as he showed a finger. He pulled Katy up and ripped the cloak away from her. The three adults all eyed her with appreciation. Turles rolled his eyes as he sat down too. Katy blushed and snatched the cloak back.

"That's not funny." She said as she wrapped the cloak around her body again.

"No but very satisfying." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Katy stuck out her tongue to him but Vegeta didn't seem to be affected by her attitude.

"Katy. What's going on?" Gohan asked as he looked sideways. Katy looked down and tried to avoid his eyes. He placed his finger under her chin and pushed her face up. "Can't you look me in the eye anymore?"

"I'm sorry." Katy answered with a sigh. "I just didn't know what to tell you. I tried to put everything behind me and I hoped we could visit this planet without any trouble. The past just caught up with me. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Gohan asked as the others found a place to sit down. Katy shrugged. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"I don't know anything anymore. I'm so confused." Katy answered softly.

"Okay. Then I'll help you clear everything up." Gohan answered as he grabbed her hand. "Tell me everything starting at the beginning. The moment you met that guy." He clarified. Katy looked at him and their eyes met for a moment.

"Okay. I'll tell you…" Katy said after a heavy sigh.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it! **

**I hope you will review. I've noticed the 'review and I'll update faster' phrase really works with me. If I get a review for a story I always start thinking about it and working on it. So, you know what to do if you want me to update as soon as possible. ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5: Completing the bond

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ugh… I would have updated sooner but school kept me from doing anything but school work... Who invented those mid-terms anyway? -.-**

**Chapter 5. Completing the bond.**

"Okay. I'll explain everything." Katy said with a sigh. "As you know my family isn't very wealthy. My parents worked all day and they still had a hard time buying us enough food and clothing. My older brothers all found jobs and when I turned twelve I wanted to start working too." Katy explained as she watched the others sit down. Vegeta handed her a bottle of water.

"I already told you that I couldn't find anything. I was too young to work." Katy said as she looked at her mate. "What I didn't tell you is that one person decided to give me a job. Lazaroo agreed to take me in as a waitress. I could work there until I turned sixteen and then I would have to start dancing too."

"I was twelve." Katy said exasperated. "I thought it was dance club. I wondered if it was strip club when I was about thirteen years old. They were very careful and made sure I didn't get near the rooms." Katy continued. "I signed a contract in which I promised to pay off all my debts."

"The moment I started working there he started to help my family. He paid for my education. He paid for the education of my sisters. He made sure I always had nice clothing. Without my knowledge my debt was growing every day." Katy said as her eyes grew distant. "When I was thirteen I was wondering through the corridors and I accidentally stumbled in a room where one of the girls was working. I remember staring at it and running away once they saw me. I ran out the building without knowing where I was going. They caught up with me very fast. The guards were stronger and faster than I was. That's when things went bad."

Gohan gave her hand a small squeeze. "Lazaroo told me what really happened in his club. From that moment I had to sleep in the brothel. They kept an eye on my parents and family. I got these dancing lessons to prepare for once I was old enough to dance. He made me pose for these stupid pictures and small films to announce my upcoming coming-of-age moment. Men were already bidding for my first time." Katy was whispering by now as she stared at her knees. "I really didn't want to stay there."

Katy looked up again. "I told you my uncle saved me from this planet. He saved me from that job. Men could ask to spend twenty minutes with me so they could get to know me. My uncle pretended to be interested and we spoke to each other for a long time. I begged him to save me because I wanted to see my parents again. He told me I could come with him if I got stronger."

"So I started training. I hid in the large closets or empty chambers and trained every time I could and after six months my uncle came to get me. The same night my family moved to the small house outside the city so Lazaroo couldn't find them anymore. They told everyone they were moving to another city. It's a miracle that they haven't been found yet." Katy muttered.

"That's the story." Katy said as she looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She continued when she noticed Gohan's upset face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan asked as he placed a hand on her light pink hair. "I thought you could tell me everything. I thought you trusted me."

"I do." Katy answered. "I was just waiting for the right time. You don't just burst something like that out." Katy looked down. "I was afraid you would be disgusted."

"Katy. I love you no matter what happens." Gohan answered as he pushed her face up again. "I've done things I'm not proud of but I know you'll understand."

"Really?" Vegeta sneered as he gave Gohan a pointed look. "You'll be completely honest to her. There is nothing that you're hiding."

Gohan shot him a warning glare. Vegeta raised both his eyebrows. Gohan sighed and turned to Katy again. "Let's leave this planet. We can go right now."

Katy shook her head. "No." She muttered as she tightened the cloak around her body. "They know where my parents live. They'll take my little sisters."

Gohan thought about this and got up. "Fine. Then we'll bring you back." He said. Katy looked up at him and widened her eyes.

"Right now?" She asked.

"How long does a normal session take?" Gohan asked as his eyes moved to Turles. The man shrugged as he got up too.

"He's right. We should be getting back." Turles answered as he brushed over his dark uniform. "Let's go."

Katy and the others got up too. They all walked to the door and a few minutes later they lifted off the ground. "What are we going to do?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the half-Saiyan.

"Just follow my lead." Gohan answered as his eyes moved to the brothel. Katy climbed through the window. Turles followed her in. They both made surprised noises when Gohan climbed in after them.

"What are you doing?" Katy hissed as she stepped closer to the teenage Saiyan. Gohan ignored her and opened the door to the hallway. "Gohan!" Katy gasped as she ran after him.

They all followed the half-Saiyan and ignored the opening doors and the curious faces peeking around the corners. They ended up in the theater where another dance show was going on. Gohan scanned the room for the boss of the building and narrowed his eyes when he found him. The boy stalked closer to the man. "You. I want to make you a deal." Gohan said as he glared down at the man.

Lazaroo looked up at him. The tall man tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you to let Katy go." Gohan said as he nodded to his girlfriend. Katy bit her lip as Lazaroo looked at her.

"Oh really?" Lazaroo sneered as he pushed his long dark blue hair with green spots from his shoulder. "I'm not letting her go. She has to pay off her debts."

Katy looked up at Gohan as the Saiyan continued to speak: "You have guards, right?" He asked as he looked around. Lazaroo nodded. "One of us will fight one of your strongest warriors." Gohan said. "If we win Katy is set free." Gohan said.

"And if I win?" Lazaroo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then you'll get me too." Gohan answered without hesitation. Lazaroo thought about this and got up. The saiyans and Katy stepped back as Lazaroo circled Gohan and eyed him up and down.

"Fine. I can always use another guard. You can make sure the ladies don't get hurt." Lazaroo sneered as he showed up in front of Gohan. "It's a deal." Lazaroo pulled a thoughtful face and pressed on a button on his watch. "Bullda, come here." He snarled in the watch.

Katy placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked. "You don't have to do this for me." Gohan ignored her and watched as a large warrior walked closer. The man looked like he was about to burst out of his skin. His muscled arms were covered by a black jacket under which he was wearing a white blouse. His black pants hid his muscled legs.

"Bullda. You have to fight him and win. I want my new guard." He said as he looked up at the even taller man. Bullda's brown eyes moved to Gohan and he narrowed them threateningly. "Let's do this outside. I don't want to destroy my building." Lazaroo said as he went to walk to the door.

The others followed him and they gathered outside. Several prostitutes and costumers followed them to watch the show. Bullda flexed his muscles and growled threateningly. Gohan crossed his arms. "You'll have to remove her ki-bonds or it won't be a fair fight." Gohan mentioned casually.

A silence fell over the group. "Half-breed, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you think I'm going to fight this fight for her?" Gohan asked. "No way. She can easily do this one on her own." Gohan looked back at Katy. "I have full confidence in you." Gohan continued as their eyes met.

Katy smiled as she threw her arms around the half-Saiyan. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away.

"Go show them how masculine you can be." Gohan answered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Katy turned around and walked to Lazaroo. She stretched out her arms so he could see her bounded wrists. The man frowned at Gohan.

"I thought you were going to fight." He said.

"Are you afraid she will win?" Gohan asked. "Cause she will definitely win."

"Fine. It's your life." Lazaroo answered as he searched for the key in his pocket and freed Katy from her ki-bonds. The female grinned as she powered up and quickly stretched her muscles.

Bulldo raised both eyebrows. "I'm going to fight her?" He sneered as he eyed his opponent with disdain.

Katy got in a fighting stance. She remembered the tips Gohan gave her last time and adjusted het stance slightly. Then something popped into her head and she dropped the stance. All the men watched in surprise as Katy dashed to Nappa and whispered something in his ear. The man snickered and nodded. He grabbed a capsule and tossed it on the ground. The man knelt down and retrieved one of his large shirts from it. Katy accepted it and pulled it over her body. The shirt was large even for Nappa so it fell down Katy's knees. The female pushed up the sleeves, which fell back down immediately, and returned to the battlefield. "This is better." She muttered.

Bulldo was frowning at her. "I don't want to destroy the merchandise." He said as he looked at Lazaroo. The man hesitated but made a decision and pointed to Katy.

"Fight her." He ordered. Bulldo shrugged and got in a fighting stance too. The two opponents stared at each other as they tried to find a weakness in each other's stance. Katy was the first one to launch and she pulled back a fist. Bulldo blocked her attack and pulled up his knee to hit her. Katy saw the attack coming and moved out of the way. Bulldo grabbed a string of her hair and pulled her back. Katy yelped as Bulldo pulled her in the air and pushed a fist in her back.

Bulldo continued to attack her back as Katy tried to struggle out of his grip. The female groaned in pain as his fist grinded into her back once more. She pulled up her leg and pushed it back against his body. Bulldo gasped in pain when he noticed her target was a certain place which was very vulnerable for men. Katy landed on her feet and whirled around. "If you're going to use my weakness, I'll use yours." She sneered as she watched him whimper on the ground.

Bulldo frowned and forced his body to get up. Katy got in a stance and narrowed her eyes. Their fight continued as they launched at each other. Gohan was still watching the fight with a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"That was a nice thing you did for her." Vegeta mentioned as he watched the fight too. His eyes followed Katy as she dived under a punch and countered with a kick. The man's eyes moved to Gohan. "It's against your nature to let her fight for herself." He continued. Gohan was still looking at the battlefield and didn't answer. "Your body must be burning to jump in."

"I can control it." Gohan answered without looking back at him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as his eyes moved to Gohan's tail. The limb was twitching in agitation.

Luckily for Gohan, the fight didn't last long. Katy got the upper hand within minutes and after twenty minutes the fight was over. Bulldo was lying on his back on the ground and Katy was pushing him down with her foot. "I have heels on. This must feel bad." Katy observed as she watched Bullda's expression. "How about this?" She asked as she pushed the heel in his stomach. The man growled in pain as she continued to push her foot down.

"I think Katy won." Gohan announced as he uncrossed his arms. "What about our deal?" He looked at Lazaroo. The man was frowning and growling.

"I won't lose her!" Lazaroo yelled at him. "That girl is going to make me so much money! I want to keep her!" Katy got up and stepped back from the guard. She stuck out her tongue when he looked at her.

Gohan motioned for the other saiyans to follow him. The boy made his way to Lazaroo where he stood in front of the man. Turles, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz surrounded the tall man and even though he was taller than all of them, having five saiyans glare at him like that wasn't very nice.

"We made a deal. Katy won the match so she is free." Gohan said as he grabbed Lazaroo's collar and pulled him down to his level. "Now I want to give you a little warning. You've not even seen Katy's true potential and let me tell you: we are all twice as strong as she is." Katy frowned when she heard this but deep down she knew he was right. "We are going to take Katy and we're leaving the planet. Don't think you can hurt her family. If you do, we'll hear about it and we'll come back. You don't want us to come back here. We will make sure you suffer a fate more painful and slow than you can imagine. Got it?"

Lazaroo nodded few times. "Good." Gohan said as he released the man. "I'd say it's time to go." Gohan said as he looked at the others. They all nodded and followed him back to Katy.

The female smiled when Gohan threw an arm around her and pressed a kiss on her head. "You looked amazing out there." He muttered in her hair.

"What about you, mister tough guy." Katy answered. "You just showed me a whole other side of you. I like it." She pushed her body up on her toes to press a kiss on Gohan's lips.

"Let's go." Vegeta's impatient voice interrupted.

"Wait." Katy said as she pushed Gohan's arm away and ran in the building. A few minutes later she walked out with a large bag. "I had to say goodbye to my friends." She said with a smile. "And can I say goodbye to my parents too?" She asked.

Vegeta groaned. "Fine. Let's go now." He answered as he lifted off. The others quickly followed him and they waited outside while Gohan and Katy were saying their goodbyes. After this they left and landed near their ship. They entered and Vegeta ordered Justin to launch the ship.

"We've been on this planet for too long." Vegeta snarled. "I hardly got any training done. Maybe we should just skip the next planet." He sent a glare to Gohan. The teenager shrugged innocently as Katy hid her face against his armor.

Vegeta made a gagging sound and walked to the general room. Katy watched him go. "Is he mad?" She asked.

"He's always mad." Gohan answered as he brushed through her hair.

Katy pulled back and frowned at her outfit. "I really have to change my clothes." Katy muttered as she pulled on the gray shirt.

"Why?" Gohan asked innocently. Katy sent him a glare and walked to the doorway. She managed to take a few steps when someone grabbed her arm. She looked right into Vegeta's eyes. The man smirked as he raised his eyebrows up and down. He tightened his grip on her wrist and threw her to the left. Katy stumbled sideways and landed against something solid. She looked back to see radiating ki-bars behind her. The bars appeared all around her. Katy shook her head as two hands came down and pulled the gray shirt from her body.

Katy looked up and went to jump after the hands but the cage closed before she could jump out. She nearly hit her head and put her hands up to protect herself. "What's going on?" She snarled.

"We're going to have some fun." Vegeta answered innocently. Turles snickered as Katy tried to blast the bars. The blast shot right back at her and she had to jump aside to avoid getting hit.

"Don't worry. We even got you a little pole in the middle. You should feel right at home." Raditz sneered as they all turned away from her.

"What are you going to do?" Katy asked.

"We're going to find you something nice to wear." Raditz answered as he disappeared in the hallway.

Katy whimpered as she turned around. She noticed Gohan was sitting on the couch. "Gohan. Aren't you going to help me?" She asked and pulled her skirt down a bit.

"Not really."

"You're supposed to protect me from those guys." Katy complained as she walked around the pole and crossed her arms.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to do it." Gohan answered as he leaned back in the couch. "I'll stop them when I think they're going too far."

Katy looked at Justin. The teenager put his hands up. "Sorry. I'm still trying to get on their good side." He said in his defense.

"Trying is the key word in that sentence." Vegeta sneered as he walked back in the room. Katy closed her eyes and sighed.

The other saiyans appeared and were carrying different pieces of clothing. Vegeta held up a very short dress. Nappa was still deciding what he was going to use.

Gohan cleared his throat and shook his head when Raditz showed a bikini. "Maybe we should just keep her like this."Vegeta said thoughtfully. "It's nice enough."

Katy frowned at them. "I should have known I wouldn't be better off here." She muttered.

Vegeta placed his hands on his hips. "I'll make you a deal. If you dance for us, we'll let you go."

Katy chuckled. "Yeah right."She answered. "I'd rather stay in here all day."

"That's fine." Vegeta answered as his eyes moved to something behind Katy. Gohan was frowning at the same place but didn't move from his position. "You might get a cold though."

"What? AAAHHH." Katy screamed as a load of icy cold water fell upon her. Her clothes were soaking wet as she pushed the wet strings of hair from her face.

The four adults laughed loudly as the female reorganized her clothing. The female blushed and crossed her arms angrily. Gohan smirked as he got up. "Okay. That's enough." He said as he walked closer. "You've had your fun."

"Oh come on." Nappa whined as Gohan stepped closer. Gohan shook his head. "Fine." Nappa grumbled as he made a movement with his hands and the bars around Katy disappeared. She frowned.

"You could have helped back there." She snarled at him before she walked out the room. Gohan pulled a face.

"Let's spar." Vegeta announced as he looked around. The others nodded in agreement as Gohan looked at the doorway where Katy just disappeared. "She'll come around, half-breed. Come on." Vegeta said as he motioned for the half-saiyan to follow him.

A few hours later they all returned to the general room. They'd all been sparring for quite some time and were eager to eat something. Katy was sitting at the table and was just finishing up her own meal. "I knew you would be hungry after that spar so I quickly ate." She muttered as she grabbed her plate and got up.

Gohan got a hold of her arm and Katy looked up at him. "Hey."

"Hi." Katy answered shortly. She pulled away from Gohan's touch and placed her plate on the counter.

She was about to turn around but Gohan closed her in. "Are you mad at me?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Leave me alone." Katy snarled at him. She tried to push him away but the saiyan pushed back. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her body.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Katy powered up and placed her hands on Gohan's chest to push him away. Gohan powered up along with her to stay on his spot. "Gohan. Let me go."

Gohan leaned in and pressed a kiss on her cheek. His gently traced down to her neck giving small kisses on every inch of naked skin he could fine. Katy snickered. "Don't think you can act cute to win me over." Katy snarled before she giggled again. Gohan kissed the mark he'd made a few days ago. His teeth grazed over the mark in her neck. Katy shivered as her hand moved up. "Gohan." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't."

Gohan pulled away. "You're still mad about what happened today." He stated as he looked into her eyes.

"Stop reading my mind." Katy snarled back at him. "Vegeta told me you could do that."

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not reading your mind. It's kind of obvious." Gohan answered as he released her. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be this mad. They were just joking."

"I'm getting sick and tired of their jokes." Katy growled as she crossed her arms over the white armor she was wearing. "I feel like I have to be on guard 24/7. I don't like it."

"You did choose for that when you joined us." Gohan answered with a small frown. "Get over it."

Katy opened her mouth to answer when Gohan suddenly shook his head. The boy placed a hand on his head and blinked a few times. "Gohan?" Katy asked as she looked up at him. Vegeta, who was still seated at the table, looked up from his dinner. Gohan shook his head again. The half-Saiyan stumbled back and his body slumped to the ground. "Gohan!" Katy yelled as she fell down on her knees next to him. "What's going on? Gohan. Come on. Wake up!" She grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Don't panic." Vegeta said as he got up and looked at his watch. "Thirty days. His timing is perfect." He continued as he looked up again. "Good night, princess." He smirked.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "What?" She then widened her eyes and fell to the ground too.

**** DBZ **** DBZ ****

A few hours later Katy and Gohan were both lying in their bed. They were staring up at the ceiling as a pregnant silence hang in the room. Katy glanced sideways but Gohan didn't meet her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katy asked as she eyed her boyfriend. Gohan ignored the question. "Gohan. Why didn't you tell me?" Katy repeated in a louder voice. Gohan looked away. "Damn it, Gohan." Katy jumped up and pounced down on his chest with her fist. "Why did you keep that from me? I thought I could trust you. I thought you trusted me!"

"I do." Gohan answered as he sat up.

"Then why?"

"Because it's hard to admit, okay?" Gohan yelled back. "I don't want everyone to know about that."

"I'm not everyone. I'm your mate." Katy snarled back. "I had the right to know. Vegeta was already talking about it. They were surprised that I didn't know."

"I'm the man in the relationship, remember?" Gohan yelled back. "I'm not supposed to be the one who comes crying to you. I'm not supposed to be weak."

"That's not weak. You were just a child." Katy answered in a softer voice. "Gohan. I'm not mad that you had such a hard time with those men in camp. I'm mad because you never told me. I would have wanted to know this." Katy sighed. "It would have explained things." Gohan looked at her. "You know." Gohan gave her a blank stare. "It would explain why you didn't want to sleep with me."

"That's not true."

"Yes. It is. We came close to it so many times before you even went to the war. You always held back. I thought it was because you wanted me to be absolutely sure." Gohan opened his mouth to answer so Katy quickly continued: "And I know that's true but there was another reason you weren't so eager to do it. I know that now."

"You can't be mad at me for that." Gohan answered as he got up and tossed the sheets off his body. "You never told me about your time as a prostitute when you were younger."

"I never worked as a real prostitute when I was thirteen. You know that." Katy jumped off the bed and followed her mate. Gohan opened the door and stalked out the room. "You can't compare that."

"Yes. I can."

"No, you can't. That was hard for me to tell because it's so typical. All those men there saw me as an object for lust. The same happened in Freeza's world trade organization. They never saw me as me." Katy said.

"Just like me, right?" Gohan snarled at her. Katy shook her head and frowned at him as she gave him a you-know-I-don't-mean-you-glance. "I don't agree. It was harder for me to tell about it because I'm a boy. I'm not supposed to be used like that."

"But you weren't. I saw everything." Katy answered as she looked up at him. "You fought them off. Even at six years old you were so brave. I'm so proud of you." She muttered. Gohan stopped walking and glanced at her. Katy sighed. "You could have warned me, you know. You could have told me you have terrible memories."

"Vegeta warned you."

"I wanted you to warn me for it. I thought they were exaggerating. That they were estimating their torture sessions as worse than they actually are but that's not true. In the last few hours I've seen all you memories. I've seen everything: Flashes of your parents, the moment you were kidnapped, memories from camp, and memories from your life with the saiyans and even of the war. Your whole live up to today has been shown to me. I've been through hell and back."

"Your memories aren't that much fun either, you know." Gohan answered as he turned to her. "When were you planning on telling me that a group of warriors attacked you when you were home alone?" Katy bit her lip. "Ahh. I'm not the only one keeping things from others." Gohan turned away from her.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I should have told you." Katy answered as she stepped closer. "You know they didn't do anything. My comrades came home just in time."

"You still didn't tell me." Gohan answered. "How are we supposed to be mated for life if we don't know each other?"

"We do know each other now." Katy snarled back. "That might be the worst thing that ever happened to us." She continued.

"Maybe we should have never hooked up in the first place. Maybe this was all just a big mistake." Gohan snarled in response.

"Maybe you're right." Katy answered before she turned around and walked away. Gohan clenched his fists and let out a growl in annoyance as he punched in the nearest wall.

The boy walked in the nearest room and stood face to face with Turles, Raditz and Vegeta. They were all sitting on the couches and had been quiet so they could hear the fight. Gohan sighed. "Of course." He muttered before he walked to the control room.

The three adults exchange glances. "Raditz and I work on half-breed and you work on Kittycat?" Vegeta suggested.

Turles and Raditz nodded and they all got up. Gohan was standing in the control room. He had his arms crossed his front of his body and frowned at the dark world outside the ship. "Leave me alone."

"Since when did that phrase actually work?" Vegeta sneered as he stepped closer.

"There is a first time for everything, right?" Gohan answered as he placed his hands on the panel and leaned on them.

"You've got yourself a nice one, nephew. Don't blow that." Raditz said as he leaned against the control panel with his back.

"I think I just did." Gohan answered as he looked down.

"No. You just had a fight." Vegeta said as he eyed the black void around them. "You just need to say you're sorry, have some make up sex, and get over it."

"It's all so easy in Vegeta world." Gohan sneered.

"Don't push your luck." Vegeta answered with a small frown.

"What did she expect?" Gohan asked as he looked up again. "That they pampered me in camp? Of course not. I was there to toughen up and that's what I did. I never expected them to give me a special treatment and they never really did that."

"What did you expect she was thinking?" Raditz countered as he leaned forwards. "Did you expect her to assume the worst?"

"No."

"Was she supposed to know you were treated like that?" Raditz continued. Gohan opened his mouth to answer but Raditz was faster. "How was she supposed to know that, half-breed? Have you considered the problem may lie with you? You underestimated the severity of the things you've been through."

"I don't know, okay?" Gohan yelled back at him. After this he turned around and placed his hands on his head. "I don't know what to think anymore." He took a few steps and sighed again as his hands fell to his sides. "My mind has been overflowing with information about my race. I don't know what is real and what my imagination is. How am I supposed to get through this?" Gohan asked as he looked down again. He felt slightly uncomfortable with this confession.

Raditz frowned and silently punished himself for letting Gohan down like that. The man placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Hey. I'm sorry. I haven't really been any help with this. I still remember when it happened to me. I needed a lot of help from my father." Raditz smiled as Gohan looked up at him. "Why don't you take a nap and after that we'll discuss everything, okay?"

Gohan shrugged. "Okay. I'm guess I'm kind of tired." He muttered. Raditz gave him a small push in his back and Gohan decided to listen for once and made his way to his room.

"What are we going to do about that fight?" Raditz asked as he looked at Vegeta. The man shrugged as he stepped closer.

"We'll have to come up with something. We'd better look for Turles and find out how it's going with him and Kittycat." Vegeta answered.

Meanwhile Turles walked in the room Katy shared with Gohan. The man opened the door and a second later a pillow flew to his head. Turles caught the pillow and raised an eyebrow. Katy threw another pillow towards him. She grabbed the sheets from the bed while Turles caught the second pillow.

"Are you going to throw the bed at me too?" Turles sneered as the sheets flew towards him.

"Are you going to leave already?" Katy countered as she grabbed the bed with one hand and narrowed her eyes.

"We're getting very aggressive." Turles sneered. In a flash he was standing next to her and grabbed her wrist. He tightened his grip on her wrist and she let go of the bed. Turles spun her arm on her back like it was nothing and Katy gasped in surprise when she found herself with her back to the saiyan warrior. "I can be aggressive too." He growled in her ear.

Turles released the female but Katy didn't turn around to face him. She crossed her arms as she walked to the window. Turles collected the pillows and sheets and tossed them on the bed. He turned around to find Katy sitting in the windowsill. Her arms were hidden behind the smooth fabric of her blue uniform. She was wearing a black armor with white patches on her stomach-area and shoulders.

Turles noted her bare feet and his eyes moved to the white boots that were waiting for their owner next to the bed. Her eyes were scrutinizing the darkness outside. "How are you doing?" Turles asked as he slowly stepped closer.

"Can you forget about the formalities and get to the point?" Katy answered without looking back at him. "We both know you're not here for me."

Turles frowned in annoyance. "Will you just tell me how you're doing?" He asked in a raised voice. Katy looked back at him in surprise. She eyed him for a few seconds and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, considering everything." Katy answered softly.

Turles stepped closer again. "So… On to more pressing matters. What's up with you and half-breed?" He asked innocently.

Katy rolled her eyes. Turles used his puppy-dog eyes as he stepped closer again. "Come on. Tell me." Turles pressed.

"You're annoying." Katy answered with a small smile. Turles nodded as answer. The man leaned against the wall and glanced at Katy. The female looked back at him and sighed. "You probably heard it all. I don't know how good your hearing is but Gohan can hear everything."

"It's pretty much the same with the rest of us." Turles answered with a nod. "Why are you so angry?"

"He never told me how bad he's had it. He didn't tell me about those attacks." Katy answered frowning. "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"You didn't tell him about the whole prostitution thing." Turles countered as his eyes moved over the small room.

"That's different." Katy started but Turles cut her off: "Half-breed is probably saying the same thing."

"He could have prepared me for the things that he went through. I didn't like going through it." Katy complained.

"Half-breed didn't enjoy it either, trust me." Turles answered with a small smirk. "What did you expect? You knew he has been through some bad things."

"Not this bad." Katy sighed as she leaned against the cold glass with her forehead.

"You've seen the things we can do." Turles answered. "You should have known how bad it was."

Katy shrugged stubbornly. "I'm not going to make up with him." She said defiantly.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Turles answered as he glanced at the doorway. Gohan walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. I didn't know it was so crowded in here." Gohan muttered before he turned around. Turles disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan.

"It's time for you to talk." Turles announced as he gave Gohan a push. The push didn't have much effect but it did throw Gohan off. Turles took this opportunity to run out the room and close the door. He locked it.

Gohan frowned and banged on the door. "This isn't going to hold me!" Gohan yelled as he banged on the door again. "I'll blast this door to pieces."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Turles yelled back. "That would mean you have absolutely no privacy. We could walk in any time and catch you and your lover in very compromising positions."

Gohan pressed his lips together and growled in annoyance. He knew Turles was right. The boy turned around. Katy was frowning at him. She clenched her fists and powered up. Gohan did the same thing and, almost at the same time, they jumped up and launched at each other.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Okay. Okay. I know most of you want them to go to planet earth. I've had several messages about that. The thing is that I already finished this chapter when I updated the last one which I why they didn't go to earth yet. I'll promise you that they'll be back on planet earth at the end of the upcoming chapter. **

**I already know what they'll find there but I wonder what you think about it. What will they find on earth? Has it been purged? Destroyed? Or is everything okay. Tell me what you think. ;) **

**And tell me what you think of the chapter. Please review! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6: Not what dreams are made of

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz because if I did you wouldn't be reading this. You would be watching it on tv. ^.^**

**I would apologize for the long wait but hey, I'm in college. College students do not have a lot of free time… -.- **

**Chapter 6. This is not what dreams are made of.**

The two teenagers launched at each other. Gohan caught Katy's fist but didn't noticed her leg. She kicked against his cheek and his face was knocked sideways. Gohan tried to push her away and punched in her stomach. Katy recovered quickly and attacked him again.

They got their aggression towards each other out and, half an hour later; they were lying on the ground in the large room. Katy was panting heavily as she looked up at the ceiling. Gohan was lying on his stomach and leaned on his elbow. "You're so annoying." He breathed.

"I loathe you." Katy snarled back at him. The two looked at each other and a second later Gohan's lips were pressed against Katy's mouth. The female pushed Gohan to the ground and jumped on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him passionately while his hands were clawing at her clothing. In a flash Gohan switched positions and was carrying the female to the remnants of the bed. He gently laid her down only to break the bonds of her bra in his fist. Katy gave a squeal of annoyance at this event but her attention was caught when Gohan pulled off his uniform. Within seconds their thoughts were lost in their own little world.

A few hours later Katy was holding up the shredded pieces of her bra. "Really?" She complained. "I have only one bra left. If you break that one too I'll break you." She threatened.

"Is that a promise?" Gohan asked cheekily. Katy glared at him as his hand traced over her stomach under the sheets.

"Why do I stay in a relationship with you?" Katy asked thoughtfully as she pushed his hand away.

"Because I am dangerous and intoxicating and you love it." Gohan whispered against her cheek. The half-saiyan pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek as his hand slowly pulled down the sheets.

Katy noticed this and got a hold of the sheets. "What are you doing?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pulling down the sheets." Gohan answered innocently as his eyes met hers. Katy tilted her head and gave him a pointed look. "Oh come on." Gohan complained as Katy pushed his hand away once more.

"I'm done, Gohan." Katy answered as she grabbed her armor from the ground and went to put it on.

Gohan's tail curled around the band of the armor and he snatched it out of her hands. The armor was tossed on the ground a few feet away from the bed. Katy frowned as his tail wiggled against her cheek. "Don't think you can act cute. I see right through that." Katy said sternly as a small smile tugged at her lips.

The door opened and within a second the sheets were pulled up to Katy's chin. The female smiled as Gohan's tail released the sheets. "Now you'll pull them up." She sneered as Vegeta walked in the room.

Gohan frowned as he sat up and leaned on his elbows. "What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm getting something I want." Vegeta answered as he started digging into Gohan's box.

"You can't just walk in here like that." Gohan complained as he watched Vegeta rummage through hi stuff. "What are you searching for?"

"This." Vegeta answered as he held up Gohan's book about planet Earth. The man walked to the door where he glanced back at them. "Vegeta world is more realistic than you thought, huh?" He sneered with a small smirk.

Gohan raised an eyebrow as Vegeta closed the door behind him. Katy shot him a questioning glance. "Don't ask." Gohan said as he lay back down again.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I'm here. What do you want?" Gohan asked as he walked in the control room. The other Saiyans were assembled in the same room and they were all looking at something on the screen.

"We found a ship." Vegeta said as he watched Gohan walk closer. "There aren't many strong warriors on the ship so we can take it over."

"Why would we take it over?" Gohan asked as he looked at the ship on the screen. Several lines pointed to different places of the strange ship where strong warriors could be hidden.

"Freeza knows we stole this ship." Vegeta answered. "He is trying to track it down. Justin said he cannot protect our ship very long if we continue like this. Freeza has very good scientist working on it."

"Okay. So why did you ask me to come here?" Gohan asked as he stepped back and eyed his comrade.

"We called you here to ask for your opinion." Vegeta answered as he stepped closer to the control panel and pressed on a few buttons.

"Since when do you ask for my opinion?" Gohan didn't try to conceal the element of surprise in his voice.

"You're an adult now, half-breed." Turles answered before Vegeta had the chance to. "You can give your opinion on things like this. And it will count from now on." Turles winked at the half-saiyan.

"I'm starting to like this transitum thing." Gohan muttered as he eyed the screen again. "Okay. Are there any strong warriors in the ship?" Gohan asked as he glanced sideways.

"Hardly. We can handle them easily." Vegeta answered cockily.

"Okay. How many life forces are in there?" Gohan asked as he eyed the ship in front of them again.

"Fifty." Turles answered as he stepped closer. "I say we conquer it."

"Are there rejuvenation tanks on the ship?" Gohan asked. Vegeta nodded as answer. "Did you turn off their communication system to make sure they can't ask for help?"

The four Saiyans exchanged glance."I knew we were forgetting about something." Turles complained as he nudged Nappa. "Work on that communication system." He muttered.

A few hours later they were all gathered in the control room. Katy was dressed in a white blouse and a skirt that Vegeta had lying around. She frowned at the men in the room. "Why do I always have to do these things?" She complained as she glared at them.

"You're a female. Men tend to trust you more." Turles answered as he tousled her hair playfully. "Pull a sweet face and go." Katy punched him in the shoulder and frowned as Vegeta pressed on a button on the control panel and the men made sure they were out of sight.

Katy looked at the screen and put on an innocent smile. The screen showed black and it slowly spluttered into a vision of a man. The large man had a dark brown skin and long black hair that ran down his shoulders and probably even further down. Katy couldn't see it because it disappeared from the screen. She could only see his shoulder and part of his chest. "Good day, sir." Katy said as she eyed the screen.

"Good day madam." Was the low reply.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but my ship has run into some trouble. You see, my friends and I are traveling to planet Fotosca for the annual festival. We were really looking forward to it. I've always wanted to go. I can go now because I'm just about old enough to travel in space. They have strict rules about that on my planet. My sister tells me it's great. I can't wait." Katy clenched her fists in anticipation and grinned.

"But the problem is that the ship is running out of fuel." Katy said with a sigh. Her whole face fell and her arms hung at her side. "We can't make it to the planet like this. I can't believe they didn't make sure the tank was full. It's so stupid. Can you help us?"

"How many of your people are on the ship?" The man asked thoughtfully. Another man appeared on the screen and whispered something in the first man's ear.

"Forty." Katy answered thoughtfully. "Most of us are female because the males are too macho to go. They think it's not manly." Katy complained as she grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it around her finger.

The two men on the screen exchanged glances at this comment. "Of course we can help you, miss." The first man answered as he smiled innocently at the screen."Why don't you lock onto our ship and we'll help you with your problems."

"Okay. Thanks so much. I'll see you in a bit." Katy winked at them and walked to the control panel to press on the button to disconnect the transmission. "Men are so easy." Katy sneered as the others walked closer again.

"We just know what we want, honey." Vegeta answered with a smirk. His fingers ran over the buttons on the control panel. "Just think about their expressions when they find out we're the only ones on the ship. They're expecting a pleasure party and all they'll get is the pleasure of pain." Vegeta sneered as the ship connected to the other ship.

Gohan handed Katy a uniform and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Katy frowned and rushed to the hallway to change into the uniform. "Did everyone pack everything?" Gohan asked as he looked around. The others all nodded as answer. "Okay. Let's do this."

They all made their way to the entrance of the ship. Katy was the one to open the entrance by pushing on the button next to the door. "Good day. Gentlemen." Katy said when she noticed the group of warriors on the other side of the door. "Oh. Such a large group. Did you all come here to help us out?" She asked innocently.

"Something like that." The bulky man walked closer. "Where is the rest of your race?" He asked interested as his eyes moved up and down her body.

"Right here." Katy answered as she motioned sideways. Immediately the saiyan warriors and Justin appeared around her. The unknown warriors all gasped when they noticed what was going on. They didn't even get the chance to wonder whether to attack or not. The saiyan warriors were all eager for a nice fight and they attacked within a second. Katy felt the wind rush passed her and she rolled her eyes. The female crossed her arms as she watched the male warriors fight with their temporary enemies. They didn't attack the leader and Katy gathered that they did that so she could take him out.

"What is going on?" The man growled as he looked back to find his small army dying out.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that I was lying." Katy answered innocently. She pushed off and attacked the man. She tried to deny it but it was nice to have another violent fight. It had been a while since she had that. They finished the fights within ten minutes and they decided to take a look around on the other ship.

"Nice general room." Gohan observed as he looked around in the spacious room. Several couches were spread around small tables. Their boots tapped on the black floor as they made their way to the kitchen.

"This is heaven." Nappa said as he looked around in the large room. "I can get used to this." They noticed the latest technology in the room. Several machines were leaning against the white walls. Turles opened a door to find a large room filled with food. Needless to say, the Saiyans loved this.

They decided to spread up and search for any survivors. A few hours later they all returned to the general room. Gohan and Katy already found their own room. It was the only room with two beds in it.

Vegeta was pressing a few buttons on the control panel as he glanced back at the cuddling couple on the couch. The man rolled his eyes and continued on his assignment. He pressed a last button and the ship disconnected from the old ship. "How are you going to get rid of it?" Raditz asked as he walked closer and eyed their old ship.

"It will explode within twenty-four hours." Vegeta answered he turned around. The two Saiyans walked to the general room where Justin and Nappa just joined the others. They were all seated when Turles walked in.

"Lady and gentlemen." Turles announced as he walked in. "I have a surprise." He continued as he dragged a female with him in the room.

Vegeta got up as the others eyed the female with interest. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a silver decoration running down the edges. A white ribbon was tied in her dark blue hair. The first thing Gohan noticed when the female looked up was that her eyes were entirely black.

Turles pushed her on her knees and looked up at Vegeta. The prince stepped closer and reached down to push her face up. "Who are you?" He asked interested.

"I'm Ankara." She answered. "I'll do whatever you want. Please keep me alive." She continued as her terrified eyes moved up.

Nappa jumped up. "Can we keep her?" He asked as he ran closer.

"Keep her?" Katy repeated angrily. "She's not an animal."

"No."Vegeta answered as he reached down and grabbed Ankara's light blue wrist and turned the palm of her hand up. "She's a slave." Vegeta's eyes lingered on the bright slavery mark on Ankara's palm. "Get up." Vegeta ordered. Ankara obeyed and gave him a small bow. "You will stay here on this ship and you will do everything we say. You will not disobey us in any way or we'll kill you. Got it?" He asked strictly. Ankara nodded. "See. Immediate obedience." Vegeta turned around. "You three can learn from her." He sneered as his eyed moved from Justin, to Katy and to Gohan.

Katy scoffed as Gohan curled his arm around her shoulders. Nappa grabbed Ankara's hand. "Good evening, lovely lady." He said charmingly. "I am Nappa and I'll show you to my room."

"Someone is in a hurry." Turles sneered as he watched them walk out the room.

"You bet I am." Nappa answered before they disappeared in the hallway.

Turles frowned. "I wanted to do that." He muttered as he sat down.

"Are they really going through with this?" Katy asked with wide eyes. She looked up at her boyfriend. Gohan shrugged.

"They'll sleep with her and kill her." Gohan answered uninterested. He noticed Katy's bewildered expression. "That's what they do. They don't want to risk any offspring."

"We've seen what happens when you mix the saiyan race with another race. It's not pretty." Vegeta sneered with a smirk.

Gohan huffed as he got up. "Well. This mistake can kick your butt without any trouble." He sneered as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Is that a challenge?" Vegeta asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Do you see it as one?" Gohan retorted. Vegeta's tail lashed behind him as he walked to the door that was connected to a large empty room. They all figured this was used as a training area.

The man opened the door and looked back at Gohan. "Are you going to get in or do I have to kick you in there?" He sneered when Gohan didn't move. The half-saiyan snickered and walked to the training room.

"I do see that as a challenge." He mentioned as he reached the doorway.

"That's not a challenge." Vegeta answered with a smirk. He suddenly reached out and punched against Gohan's shoulder. "That's a challenge." He said before he flew in the room. Gohan grinned as he flew up and followed his comrade.

***** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy was walking around in the ship and frowned as she entered the training room. There Turles was fighting an invisible enemy. He seemed very intend on hurting this unknown fighter. The man's movements were hard for Katy to see. The female flew up and smiled as she watched Turles train. The man suddenly noticed her but didn't acknowledge her. "What do you want?" He snarled.

"Do you know where everyone is?" Katy asked as her eyes moved to Justin. The teenager was training by himself at the other end of the room. "I can't seem to find anyone."

"Nappa is asleep. Vegeta is entertaining our new concubine." Turles supplied. "Raditz and whelp are bonding." Turles pulled a face and stopped fighting. He descended to the ground. Katy followed him down.

"Is that a bad thing?" Katy asked hesitantly as he landed on the ground. The man snatched a bottle from the ground and opened it.

Turles shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you angry?" Katy asked.

"I have just a much right as Raditz to help half-breed. I'm his uncle too, you know." Turles snarled back. "He keeps saying he's older so he can make those decisions. Well I'm not the one who kidnapped him from his planet and killed his father twelve years ago!" Turles ranted.

The corners of Katy's mouth moved up slightly. "You're angry because Raditz won't let you help Gohan?" She guessed as she stepped closer.

Turles frowned at her as he tossed the bottle aside. "Don't get any ideas." He snarled at her. "It's a matter of pride." He continued. Katy nodded as the smile on her face widened.

"It's okay. I won't tell him." Katy said innocently.

"Do you want to die?" Turles snarled at her.

"You won't kill me. Gohan won't forgive you if you do." Katy shot back as she placed her hand on her hips.

"See that's why we made sure not to mate with any females. The power makes them too cocky. It makes them forget their place." Turles growled as he pushed her aside and walked to the entrance of the room.

"The moment a female shows a little power all the men runaway. You are doing it now." Katy sneered as she whirled around.

Turles stopped walking and closed his eyes. "You know, that almost sounded like a challenge but I'm going to let it slide because you're not thinking straight."

"What's wrong, Turles? Are you afraid of some feminine power?" Katy sneered as she straightened her blue uniform. "I guess it's hard for a man like you to face a power like mine."

Turles turned around. "What are you trying to do?" Turles asked annoyed. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"I'm just trying to have some fun." Katy said as she spread her arms. "Can you give me that?"

Turles smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Fine but remember; you asked for it." He answered before he launched at her.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A few hours later Gohan was cleaning a large cut on Katy's cheek. The half-saiyan smirked as Katy whimpered. "I don't know what you were thinking. " Gohan muttered as he gently dipped the cloth against her skin. Katy frowned back at him. "You shouldn't anger Turles into a fight. You know he's my family. The anger fits run in the family."

Katy shrugged. "I was just trying to distract him." Katy answered as she frowned at him. "He was feeling sad."

"And now he's ecstatic." Gohan answered as he dipped the cloth in a bucket with water and wringed the water out of it. "He's had a great time. Unlike you."

"I can't help it that you guys love beating up on others so much." Katy snarled back as she snatched the cloth away from him. "I can clean myself. How long is your break going to last?"

Gohan looked back and noticed Vegeta, Raditz, Turles and Nappa were all getting up again. "Not long." He answered as he gently brushed through her pink hair. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course. You just try not to die in this game." Katy answered with a small frown. She eyed the bruises and cuts spread over Gohan's face and torso. The half-saiyan pulled a face. "I can't believe this. How often have you done these things?"

Gohan shrugged as he grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip. "My first time was when I was fourteen. They introduced it to me quite fast." Gohan answered as he cracked his neck. "I wasn't very good in the beginning. They tossed me out within five hours. Now I'm lasting ten hours. It's great."

"It's not so much fun to watch." Katy complained. "They're ruthless. You are ruthless." Katy looked up at him. "It's a side of you I didn't know."

"The first thing I learned from them is that I have to fight like them to survive the matches." Gohan answered. "I will never fight like that when I'm sparring with you or anyone else. It's just with them." Gohan reassured her.

"Half-breed. The break is over." Vegeta yelled at them. "Or are you giving up?"

"No way." Gohan yelled over his shoulder. "Don't get your hopes up." Vegeta smirked at him and flew up in the air. The others followed him up and waited for Gohan to show up there too. Gohan turned to Katy and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Good luck." Katy said with a small smile after they pulled away. Gohan got up and flew up to the others. They all powered up and launched at each other. Katy sighed as she leaned back against the wall. She thought a match would make Turles feel better. She got her way and made Turles feel better but the match didn't turn out very well for her. Gohan was the one who stopped the match. Turles got a long lecture from both Gohan and Raditz about controlling his powers against any non-saiyan fighter in the ship.

Later that day, after Turles spent some time in the rejuvenation tank, they decided it was time for another one of their endurance games. They tended to start fights and see who could last the longest. Gohan spoke about it sometimes but this was the first time that Katy saw a match like that.

Katy sighed as she leaned back against the wall and watched them fight. Ankara slowly walked inside and sat down next to Katy. She sighed and watched the match. "You're so lucky." She muttered.

"What?" Katy asked as she kept her eyes on the fight.

"How long have you been with these guys?" Ankara asked as she eyed Katy.

"We've known each other for a while now." Katy answered vaguely.

"Do you have a good relationship with the adults?" Ankara asked.

"Not really."

"It's different with the boy, huh? I've noticed you two together." Ankara said. "Are you his property? The others won't even touch you."

"What? No!" Katy snarled back. "Gohan and I are in a relationship. We love each other."

Ankara scoffed. "Men don't love. They love temporarily until you're out of their bed. After that you're not important any more."

Katy shook her head. "I thought the same thing for a while. Gohan made me see different though. We knew each other for two years before we slept together."

"Wow." Ankara said as she leaned back against the wall. "Well. He's an exception, I guess." The female sighed as she watched the men. "Just look at them. I can really enjoy this sight." She continued.

Katy looked up and glanced at the fighters. The four Saiyans were naked from the waist up. The top of their uniforms were ragged so they decided to get rid of the upper part of their uniforms. Katy's eyes moved over the sweaty bodies of the Saiyans and she gave a small smile. "I guess it's not bad." She muttered as a blush appeared on her face. "I never said they were ugly. They're all quite hansom. Appearance isn't everything though. They can all kill you without even thinking about it."

"I know. I've worked for others like them. They'll either kill or sell me when they're done with me. I'll just have to work hard to stay interesting." Ankara answered as she watched the saiyan men fight. The female glanced sideways. "I think I'm going to take a bath. They'll be here for a while, right?" Katy nodded as answer. "Why don't we take a bath together? I have bathing suits." She suggested.

Katy hesitated but she decided she needed some girl on girl time and agreed. They both got up and walked out the training room. Once they were gone, the five Saiyans spread out and ended up in a large circle. "Well. We got her stamp of approval." Turles sneered as he smirked at his nephew. "They're all hansom but appearance isn't everything." He mimicked in a higher voice.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "She is a part of my fan club, guys. Get over it." He sneered as he rolled his shoulders a few times.

"It's nice to know that a sixteen year old girl finds me attractive." Nappa mused out loud. "It gives my self-esteem quite a boost."

"Like you need that." Gohan answered.

"Why are we talking about that stupid female while we could be sparring?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I agree. We can talk about that amazing female on other occasions." Turles continued as he assumed a fighting stance.

"That Ankara might have a good influence on Kittycat." Raditz mused out loud.

"Yeah. It's too bad she has to die." Nappa answered as he floated up a bit.

"Why?" Gohan asked as he glanced sideways but kept an eye on the others in case someone decided to attack him.

"Why aren't we sparring yet?" Vegeta complained.

"She might be pregnant." Nappa said quickly. The others looked at him with wide eyes. "What? I didn't use any protection."

"The same happened with me." Turles muttered after a few seconds. "She is very good at what she does. She distracted me and before I knew it, it was too late."

"You are setting such a bad example." Gohan chuckled.

"She probably thinks we'll keep her alive if she is carrying a child of one of us." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms. "We'll have to get rid of her soon."

"That's a waste." Raditz complained.

"Don't be such a baby." Gohan shot back.

"Watch out, boy." Raditz said as he pointed at the half-saiyan. "You have your own little pleasure toy but we aren't that lucky."

"Don't talk about her like that." Gohan snarled back.

Vegeta smirked. "It's so easy to get angry." He sneered as he motioned for Gohan to attack him. "Let's get that anger out."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy fell down on the couch and sighed. She'd been in the large bathtub with Ankara until the other Saiyans rudely interrupted them and chased her out of the bath. Katy crossed her legs over each other. Well, they didn't really say she had to leave but she wasn't going to stay there while Ankara was flirting with them. The female placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed over a painful spot there.

"What's wrong?" Turles appeared behind her. The man placed his hands on her shoulder. "Are your shoulders troubling you?"

"It's nothing." Katy answered with a sigh.

Turles's hands were gently massaging her shoulders. Katy hesitated but decided it wouldn't hurt and let herself enjoy it. "Are you very attached to Ankara?" Turles asked innocently.

"No. Why?" Katy asked as she looked up.

"She'll die today." Turles answered casually.

"What?" Katy exclaimed. "Why?"

"She is trying to trick us by getting pregnant. She thinks we'll keep her alive if that happens. Stupid girl." Turles sneered.

"She was trying so hard to please you." Katy complained. "How can you be so cruel?"

"We always do it. We don't want any pregnant females. If we find out someone is carrying a half-saiyan child we will kill her without any regrets or second thoughts." Turles answered with a nod.

"Remind me not to get pregnant ever." Katy muttered under her breath.

Turles chuckled. "Don't worry. When half-breed decides to knock you up it will be because you two want it. We cannot change that and we won't."

Katy frowned slightly when she noticed he chose the word 'when' in stead of 'if'. The female noticed Turles's hands were still massaging her and she looked up at him again. The man was staring at a spot in front of him. "Aren't you supposed to stay away from me?" Katy asked as she looked up. "Since I am Gohan's girlfriend?"

Turles looked down at her and leaned forwards. "We can touch you on certain places." He started as his hands traced over her naked arms. "I can touch your arms, shoulders, shoulder blades," Turles's hands trailed over the mentioned body parts, ", lower back and your head. Basically it's the area between your knees and your armpits which is shall we say half-breed's territory." Turles smirked at her when she sent him an annoyed glance. "The rules aren't that strict when we're in combat though. That makes it harder to avoid touching those areas."

Turles's hands gently tightened their grip and Katy closed her eyes. This was nice. Turles watched as her head fell back and smirked at the look of enjoyment on her face. A small hint of sadness jumped up in his mind at the thought that he couldn't do anything more than this since Katy wasn't his to take.

"So. How was your first night with half-breed?" Turles asked innocently.

Katy opened her eyes. "What? Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Just curious."

"It was nice." Katy answered hesitantly.

"Just nice? What grade would you give him?" Turles asked.

"I'm not going to give him a grade." Katy answered annoyed. "Gohan already warned me for this."

"Whelp knows how we think." Turles said with a smirk. "The moment he decides to use it against us we will be in serious trouble."

"He won't do that. You mean too much to him." Katy answered without thinking. The female blushed and closed her eyes. "Please don't tell him I told you that. I should really stop looking into his mind."

Turles chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't tell him." He answered.

"Hey. The little one is taken, little bro." Raditz sneered as he walked inside. Katy looked up as Raditz sat down. "Vegeta wants to see you in the training room, Kittycat."

Katy nodded and went to get up. Turles pushed her back down. "No. Stay here."

"Didn't you hear Raditz?" Katy asked. "Vegeta wants me."

"I want you too but I'm not acting on it either." Turles teased.

"I should have seen that one coming." Katy muttered as she got up. "It's my own fault."

"It's not like Vegeta is the boss of us." Turles complained as he watched Katy get up. Katy gave him a pointed look. "Okay. He is. Go." Turles muttered as he sat down. Katy smiled and walked out the room.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was staring out the large window in the control room. The boy sighed as he watched the planets fly by. "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked as he stepped closer.

Gohan shrugged. "Why is it taking so long?" He asked as he glanced sideways. "I want to be there as soon as possible."

"Didn't I already tell you that we will be there within a week?" Vegeta asked annoyed as he stepped closer.

"Why is a week taking so long?" Gohan asked with a pout.

Vegeta frowned. "Don't be too excited. We don't know what happened on the planet in the last ten years. The planet could be…"

"Taken over or purged or destroyed. I know. You've all said it at least twice." Gohan answered. "There's nothing wrong with a little hope, is there?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Hope all you want." He answered before he walked out the room. The man met up with Turles and sat down on the couch. Gohan followed him and sat down too. The half-saiyan stared at a chosen spot in front of him for a few seconds until Vegeta caught his attention. "Half-breed? What's wrong?"

"Your mind reading ability." Gohan answered annoyed. Vegeta smirked at him and Gohan sighed. "I was just wondering why Katy is still with me." Gohan muttered. "What if she feels forced to stay with me?"

"Ah, you're insecure." Vegeta exclaimed. "That's refreshing but you can stop it now. You're a saiyan, half-breed. We saiyan assume we're so hot that girls cannot stay away from us." Vegeta nodded.

Gohan chuckled. "If only things were that simple." He muttered.

"Half-breed. If a girl does not like you she won't go to bed with you. Trust me." Vegeta answered. "Besides, eighty percent of my female companions asked for you after they saw you."

"That's just because there was a bet going around the universe." Katy's voice interrupted. They all looked up as Katy walked in. She smiled as she sat down next to Gohan and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "You worry too much, Gohan. That's my job." She whispered. Gohan flashed a smile back and pulled an arm around her.

"What were you saying about a bet?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"All the girls knew Gohan had never slept with anyone. A large group of girls participated in a bet about it. They all wanted to be the first one." Katy answered. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes." She answered to his questioning thoughts. "I tagged along."

"You won." Gohan said with smirk.

"Yes, I did." Katy answered before they exchanged a gentle kiss. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"If there is one thing I learned this month it is that I should never bring two lovers with me. I cannot take all that kissing." Vegeta complained. Katy and Gohan pulled away and showed him innocent smiles.

Justin entered the room. The teenager looked at Gohan and the half-saiyan nodded. "Vegeta?" Gohan started.

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish." Gohan pouted.

"The answer is no." Vegeta answered with a frown. Gohan glared at him.

"I want to give Boris a call. You know, my friend from camp." Gohan continued while ignoring Vegeta's glare.

"No."

"No. You don't remember him or No, I can't call him." Gohan asked innocently. Vegeta frowned at him. "Okay. Okay. Please. Can you I borrow your scouter?"

Vegeta pointed at Turles. "Why me?" Turles asked annoyed.

"It's your nephew." Vegeta answered shortly.

Turles scoffed and grabbed his capsule from his uniform. He opened the capsule and the box appeared within a second. He leaned down and grabbed the scouter. The man tossed it to Gohan. "Thank you." Gohan said as he got up.

"No!" Vegeta said when he noticed Justin and Gohan were getting up. "Stay here. I want to make sure you don't say anything stupid. You don't know who can be listening."

Gohan nodded as he sat down. The boy put the scouter on his ear and searched for the right number. The half-Saiyan frowned at the numbers on the screen. "Boris?" He asked out loud.

In an apartment on planet Freeza 45 a young man was sitting at a table. A basket filled with laundry was standing on the table. He was currently folding a shirt and looked up when he heard a voice. His dark eyes moved up as his cat-like face looked around frantically. "Who is there?" He asked out loud. "Half-breed?" He whispered.

"You recognize my voice, wow." Gohan answered with a smirk.

Boris grabbed the basket and got up. "Wait two seconds." Boris whispered as he walked to his room. The man made sure nobody was looking at him and closed the door. He sat down on the bed in the small room. "Half-breed? What are you doing? You can't call me. Are you crazy?"

"Aren't you glad to hear us?" Justin asked innocently after Gohan's pushed on the 'speaker' button.

"Justin too? What are you two brats doing together without me?" Boris sneered as he shifted on the bed and continued folding the language.

"Running for our lives." Gohan answered with a sigh. "How are you doing?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Boris asked with a smirk. "Two of my supervisors left for three weeks. They cannot order me around for a while. It's great."

Gohan snickered. "Are they as terrible as usual?" He asked as he glanced at Vegeta and Turles.

"Don't ask. Where are you? People are gossiping. What happened to your girl? They say she is dead. They say you are dead. They're saying you're all dead. It's very optimistic."

Gohan smiled. "Don't worry. Katy is alive. We're all still alive. I can't say where we are though. Just in case someone is listening." Gohan answered.

"Good point." Boris answered with a smirk. "How are you doing? I saw Justin several months ago. I haven't seen you for a very long time. Did those goons rip off any body parts?"

"Don't give us any ideas." Vegeta snarled at him.

"Is he there?" Boris asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Vegeta, Turles and Katy are here." Gohan answered.

Boris opened his mouth to say something when the door to his room opened. A large bulky man dressed in a brown uniform stepped inside. The man narrowed his cat-like green eyes and he glared at the other warrior. "What are you doing here?" He snarled.

Boris held up the laundry. "I am working on the laundry." He answered.

"Why are you doing it in here? I cannot order you around when you are here." The man snarled back. The man stalked closer and grabbed Boris on his collar. He pulled Boris off the bed.

"Are you drunk?" Boris asked when he noticed the odor coming from the warrior.

"That's none of your business." The man snarled back before he backhanded the younger man. He pushed Boris back on the bed harshly forcing the man to hit his head against the wall. After this he grabbed the basket with clean laundry and threw everything on the ground. "You cannot even do the laundry properly. You can do it again." He sneered as he turned around. "I am going to a meeting. I'll expect the laundry to be done when we're back. Now stay here. I don't want to see your disgusting face again today."

Boris frowned as the warrior walked away. He closed his eyes. "You heard that, didn't you?" He muttered.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm used to it." Boris answered. "He was being nice to me." The man knelt down on the ground and started gathering the clothing. "Hey, Vegeta. Tell me. Did you hook up with any more girls since that one girl started talking with you and later you found out she was just trying to find a mate for her mother and she thought you were mother's age?" Boris asked devilishly.

"Will you shut up!" Gohan yelled when he noticed what he was talking about.

Vegeta glared at the half-saiyan. "You are going to regret that." He hissed when Gohan sent him an innocent grin.

"O no! Did I get you in trouble?" Boris exclaimed. "That was _not_my intention." He continued as Justin chuckled. "Besides, I can get back at you for abandoning me."

"We didn't abandon you." Justin said with a frown. "Half-breed had to get in trouble."

"You got me in it!" Gohan countered. "We're all guilty."

"Speak for yourself." Turles muttered.

Their conversation was cut short thirty minutes later as the door to Boris's room opened. "Start making food." A man ordered with a frown. Boris nodded and watched him walk out the room.

"Duty calls." Boris muttered as he got up. "I hope you'll survive."

"That's optimistic." Gohan answered with a small smile. "Good luck out there."

"You too." They all said goodbye and Gohan sighed.

"That was a waste of time." He muttered. "I wish I could help him." He leaned back in the couch.

"It wasn't a waste. He knows we are okay and we know he's okay. That's good enough, right?" Justin answered with a small smile.

"I guess." Gohan muttered as answer. The boy's mood descended very low and Katy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to be alright. Don't worry about it." She said when she noticed his sad thoughts."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I thought we taught you not to care about superficial relationships." He sneered.

"You taught me a lot but I didn't adapt to all the lessons." Gohan answered shortly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

"That's what is bothering you, isn't it?" Gohan asked as his eyes moved to Vegeta. "I never really adjusted to you guys. I listened, yes. I did what you told me to do. I never really turned into the bloodthirsty warrior you wanted me to be." Gohan got up. "You failed on that part. And you will continue to fail. I will never be like you." Gohan turned away and walked out the room.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he watched Gohan walk off. Katy bit on her lip and got up. "I'll just follow." She muttered as she walked away.

Turles scoffed. "Always trying to avoid being in the same room with us when she's alone." He complained. He noticed Vegeta's stern expression. "He's was just being an angry teenager. He is seventeen, remember? Or sixteen since we're planning on using the Earth time. They're a few months behind."

Vegeta's expression didn't change as he got up and walked out the room.

****** DBZ **** DBZ *******

Gohan was staring at the world outside the ship. Planet Earth was coming closer and closer. They entered the Milky-way and only had one day left on the ship. Gohan was just standing in the room all day watching planet Earth come closer.

Vegeta walked inside and frowned at the blue planet. "We'll land in seventeen hours." Vegeta said when he reached the half-saiyan. Gohan nodded as answer. Vegeta crossed his arms. "You are right. Your attitude towards certain aspects as murdering children or things like that has never changed. You never really submitted to me. I failed on that part and it's time I gave up. We'll land on planet Earth tomorrow. You, Kittycat and Justin can leave. We'll travel on without you." Vegeta turned away from him. "It's better that way." He concluded before he walked out the room.

Gohan's eyes followed Vegeta's form without turning his head. The boy waited until Vegeta was gone before he continued to stare at planet Earth. The only difference is that his tail was lashing enthusiastically before but now it was hanging silent.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Katy asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I should feel great." Gohan answered as he pulled on his boot.

"Don't worry about them. I don't think they can leave you on this planet. I think you mean more to them than they let on." She said with a smile.

"He seemed pretty serious." Gohan answered with a sigh. The boy placed his hands on his head. "What am I going to do without them?"

"Live a few months without getting beaten up." Katy suggested with a smile. Gohan shot her a glare and she snickered. "Come on, get up. I do not have a softy as a mate."She said as she pulled on his arm. Gohan got up and smiled at her.

"What would I do without you?" Gohan said as his arms curled around her waist. She smiled up at him.

"Don't forget that feeling." She answered before she pressed a kiss on his lips. The two exchanged a hug before they decided to leave the room. They all met up in the general room and prepared for the landing. The moment they landed on planet Earth, Gohan released himself from the belt and jumped up. He ran to the door and opened it. The boy watched with anticipation as the door opened. A soft breeze of Earth air entered the ship. Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He enjoyed every moment of the feeling. He smiled as he opened his eyes again.

"Go, half-breed. We don't have all day." Vegeta snarled impatiently.

Gohan turned around. "Are you really going to just leave?" He asked.

Raditz looked at Vegeta. Turles rolled his eyes and made an impatient sound. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "We're leaving."He said shortly.

Gohan growled in annoyance. "Okay. You know what… You cannot leave like that." He said with a frown. "You cannot leave me like that. I have lost a lot in the past twelve years. I made friends and I lost them. I lost my family. I lost the people who were my mentors for ten years. I lost my friends either to death or other things. The past few years you guys have been the only constant factors in my life. You never left me. No matter how I tried to get rid of you, you were always there. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you guys too." Gohan's tail twitched nervously. "I would like it if you would stay here for a while. It is important to me." A heavy silence fell in the room. The Saiyans all had solemn expressions. "But it's your decision of course." Gohan ended as he looked down.

Turles spread his arms. "I'd say staying here for a few days wouldn't hurt." He announced.

"I agree." Raditz added as he uncrossed his arms.

Katy smiled as Nappa nodded enthusiastically. "Fine." Vegeta said eventually. Gohan grinned as he turned around and looked outside.

Turles walked closer and roughly tousled Gohan's hair, pushing the boy's head forwards in the process, as he looked outside too. "Well then. Show us your amazing planet, whelp." He said.

"Great idea." Gohan said with a grin. The boy looked at the woods surrounding them. Justin apparently landed in the clearing in the middle of the woods. His eyes moved to the blue sky and the green grass. "This is amazing." He whispered.

"Are we going to stare at the clearing all day?" Nappa asked impatiently. "Let's go."

"Where?" Gohan asked as his eyes moved over the Earth world.

"It's your planet. You can decide." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Go, half-breed."

Gohan grinned and ran outside. The others followed him and Gohan jumped in the air. He started flying and noticed the rest wasn't far behind. He eyed the forest as he flew in the air. The boy noticed the forest ended up ahead and started flying faster. He looked up at the first object near the forest and he stopped in mid-air. Turles nearly bumped into him. "Whelp? What's going on?" He asked annoyed.

Vegeta noticed what Gohan was looking at it. "I knew it!" He yelled. "Didn't I tell you something like this could happen? I warned you, half-breed."

"Let's just leave the planet right now." Nappa said as he eyed Gohan's face worriedly.

"Gohan?" Katy asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at her boyfriend.

Gohan's wide eyes were locked onto the picture in front of them. There they saw the remnants of a recently destroyed city.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Hehe. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

**Hi. I'm sorry it took so long. Finals are a &*^%$...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They made me happy :) **

**Chapter 7. Surprise!**

Gohan stared at the destroyed city. His eyes moved over the rubble and the half destroyed skyscrapers. Vegeta frowned as he pressed on a button on his scouter. "They really roughed the humans up. I can only find a few powers at level five." He said. "They're almost dead."

Gohan shook his head. "That's just an average human power level." He answered.

Nappa gasped. "Really? What the hell. How can you be so strong?" He asked with wide eyes as he looked at the half-Saiyan.

"That's very interesting." Turles said thoughtfully. "Apparently human and Saiyan genes have a positive influence on each other."

"The better question is: Why hasn't this planet been purged yet? Raditz said with a frown.

"Because we told them the planet is gone." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms.

"This happened recently." Gohan muttered. "The smoke is still there." Gohan looked up. "Mom." He whispered before he shot off.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Vegeta yelled after him. Katy followed Gohan and Justin did the same thing. "When did it become okay for everyone to ignore me?" Vegeta yelled in annoyance. The man scoffed and followed the teenagers. Raditz, Nappa and Turles exchanged glances before they followed their leader.

Vegeta frowned when he noticed Gohan landed near a forest. He landed too and stalked to the half-saiyan. "Half-breed. I will not tolerate this behavior. Do not fly away from us like that. I…" Vegeta noticed Gohan didn't even look at him. The boy was staring at something ahead.

Vegeta looked around. They were standing in the middle of nowhere. "There's nothing here." He complained.

"Why are we staring at nothing?" Turles asked as he tilted his head.

Katy glanced sideways and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "I can see a small house at the edge of a forest." She said as she concentrated on Gohan's thoughts. "You cannot remember it very well. The picture is very blurry." Katy frowned and gasped. "It's your old house. You used to live here."

"There's nothing here." Turles complained.

"Maybe you're in the wrong place." Katy said as she looked up at her boyfriend. A silence. "I know this is the only place you can remember but it was twelve years ago. You can be wrong." Another silence. "This place may look familiar. I don't know." Another silence. "But there is nothing here, Gohan." Katy said as she stepped closer to her boyfriend. She then noticed the blank stares from the others. "What?"

"It's interesting to watch a conversation in which one is communicating mentally and the other is communicating verbally." Vegeta answered.

Katy blinked. "O sorry. I didn't notice." She muttered as a blush appeared on her face. Gohan ignored all this and walked to the edge of the forest. The boy shook his head.

"Where is it?" He whispered. "I can't be gone. I'm sure it was here." The boy took a step forwards and closed his eyes and tried to picture it. Gohan sighed as he opened his eyes again. The half-saiyan shook his head as he blinked. The house was there.

Gohan looked up at the white walls of the small house. His eyes moved to the brown roof en the wooden door. "What the hell."He muttered. The boy stepped several steps back and the house disappeared. "What is going on here?" He stepped forwards again and the house appeared.

"Katy?" He asked. The female ran closer to him. She opened her mouth to say something when she noticed what he was staring at.

"The house!" She gasped as she looked up at the small house. "What is going on?" She stepped back and the house disappeared. "It's like there's a force field around this thing." She muttered as she looked up at the house.

"I wonder why." Gohan muttered thoughtfully.

"Don't think about that." Katy answered with a smile. "Go see your mom." She said as she nudged the half-saiyan. Gohan nodded and stepped to the wooden door. The boy stared at the door for a few seconds and chewed on his lip. Katy looked back and noticed the others were looking their way with wide eyes. She remembered that she probably disappeared before they eyes and she stepped back. She signed to the others to stay there. Vegeta signed that he got it.

Gohan was still staring at the door. Katy stepped closer to him and smiled. "What is wrong?"

"What if she doesn't recognize me?" Gohan asked as he stared at the door.

"It's been twelve years. She might not recognize you." Katy answered as she eyed the door too. "Don't worry about that."

Gohan took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He held his breath as they waited. The door opened and they both widened their eyes. A small boy with spiky black hair looked up at them. "Good evening." He said as he opened the door a little wider. The boy fidgeted with his white shirt. His blue jeans rippled as his stepped away from the door. "Can I help you?"

Gohan was staring at the small boy with wide eyes. Katy's tongue moved over her lips and she decided to speak up. "Good evening." She parroted. "Can we speak to your mother, please?"

"Well. My mom is busy at the moment but you can speak to my dad. Should I get him?" The boy asked as he eyed Gohan with interest. Katy looked at Gohan but the half-saiyan was too surprised to do anything else than stare.

"Yes. Please." Katy answered with a smile. The boy nodded and told them he would be right back. Katy looked at Gohan as the door closed. "Your father?" She asked as she looked up. "He looks like Turles, doesn't he? That boy looked exactly like Turles. Could it be?" She asked.

"Maybe my mom was already pregnant when my dad died." Gohan answered. "I was four. I wouldn't understand or even notice that."

"That boy is not twelve years old. He has to be younger." Katy answered. She placed her hands on his shoulder and gave him a short shake. "What if he's still alive?" She asked excitedly.

The door opened and Katy and Gohan both gasped in surprise. The man in front of them was an exact replica of Turles. His skin was slightly paler but his face and hair were the same. Gohan's eyes moved over the familiar orange gi and the blue sash. The boy's eyes lingered on the man's tail-free waist for a second before he looked up. "Hello." Goku said with a smile. "My son said you wanted to speak to me."

"Your son." Gohan parroted as he glanced at the small boy that was standing behind his father. The boy eyed them with curiosity. The small boy pulled on Goku's orange gi pants and pointed at Gohan's tail. Goku nodded and tousled his son's hair. He looked back at Gohan and the half-saiyan was surprised by the suspicion in his father's eyes.

"I can see you're a Saiyan." Goku said as he eyed Gohan's face. "I haven't had very good experiences with Saiyans. Who are you and why are you here?" He continued.

"I wanted to see you for so long." Gohan whispered.

Goku eyed Gohan for a full minute and opened his mouth. He closed it again and shook his head. "No. It can't be." He muttered to himself. He looked up again. "Who are you?" He asked.

"This feels so cliché." Gohan muttered under his breath. Katy nudged him in the side. Gohan bit his lip. "Don't you recognize me?" He asked desperately.

Goku's eyes widened slightly for a second but he kept his guard up. "It's been twelve years." He stated. "He should have changed a lot but not this much." Goku's eyes moved from Gohan's dark orbs to Gohan's short hair and the large scar on the lower side of his right cheek.

"Dad." Gohan whispered. "I haven't said that word in such a lot time." He muttered.

"Gohan?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded and the two were wrapped in a hug in no-time. "Oh. Gohan. I thought I would never see you again! Look at you. You're alive! You're tall and all grown up." Goku ranted as he almost squeezed his son to death. Gohan didn't mind though. Katy grinned as she watched the exchange.

"Daddy?" The small boy asked as he frowned. "Is he still potentially dangerous?"

Goku pulled back and shook his head. "No. Goten." He muttered. The man looked back at his younger son. "Come here." Goten stepped closer. "Goten. I want you to meet your brother, Gohan."

"You are Gohan?" Goten asked with wide eyes. "I thought you were dead." He said as he eyed the older half-saiyan.

"We said you were gone. Goten interpreted that as you being dead." Goku explained when he saw Gohan's confused expression. Gohan nodded in understanding.

The half-saiyan glanced back at his girlfriend. "This is Katy. She's my girlfriend." He said as he held out his arm to her.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Katy said as she curtsied. Gohan raised an eyebrow as he opened the mental bond and mentally asked: _"Did you just curtsy?"_

"_Shut up." _She shot back through the bond. Gohan smiled.

"Chi-chi will be ecstatic." Goku said enthusiastically. "Oh, I can call Bulma and the others. She was so worried about you. She has been having nightmares about my older brother. Wait a second. What happened to him anyway?" He asked as he looked around. His eyes landed on the group of Saiyans that was standing nearby. "You brought them here?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Gohan answered before he looked back to the others. He stepped away until the Saiyans gave acknowledgement of his presence and motioned for them to come closer. They all walked closer and showed surprised signs when they entered the sphere.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta said as he looked around. Goten hid behind his father when he saw all those large men.

"This is the house you wanted to get back to?" Raditz sneered. "It's not much."

"It was my home for four years." Gohan answered as he eyed the house.

"It still is." Goku answered as he stepped closer. "Why did you come here?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at the other Saiyans. "Are you here to take my other son too?" He sneered as he raised an eyebrow.

Turles glanced to Goten. "There's a small half-breed." He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dad. They're not here to cause any trouble." Gohan noticed his own choice of words and scratched the back of his head. "Well. They're not here to destroy anything." He said.

Goku was frowning at the adults and they glared back just as fiercely. "Okay. Scary vibe here." Gohan muttered as he went to stand between them just in case someone decided to start a fight. "Dad. This is Vegeta, Turles, Raditz and Nappa. That's Justin. He's a friend of mine. Everyone, this is Goku, my father." Gohan's tail lashed out in pleasure at getting to say that.

Goku tilted his head as his eyes moved over Turles's appearance. "You look a lot like me." He muttered.

"Well. It's a complicated story which only requires one sentence to explain it. We're brother. Twins actually." Turles answered playfully.

Goku raised an eyebrow and looked at Gohan. The half-saiyan shrugged. "It's true."He said.

"Oh. Then it's nice to meet you." Goku said cheerfully. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of behavior.

"Another son huh? Couldn't get enough of your mate?" Nappa sneered as his eyes ran over Goten. Gohan was frowning at Nappa for this but Goku decided it wasn't very bad. Before he could answer though his attention was caught by Goten.

The small boy was pulling on Gohan's uniform. The half-saiyan looked down. "Hi big brother. Can I give you a hug?" Goten asked innocently. "I have never done it."

Gohan did not really know how to respond to this. When he was Goten's age he would have never hugged unfamiliar men just because they seemed nice. Okay, Gohan was his brother but Goten still didn't really know him. Gohan looked up at Goku, who nodded, before his eyes moved to Vegeta. The man shrugged and Gohan looked down again. Goten tilted his head like a little puppy and smiled. "Are you sure?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Goten answered with a big smile.

Gohan knelt down and Goten threw his small arms around him. Gohan felt slightly awkward and after a second place one arm around his younger. The boy looked up at his big brother. "Are they dangerous?" Goten whispered in his ear.

Gohan smirked. "I really do not want to lie to you so I cannot say they're not dangerous. But I'm pretty sure they won't hurt you right now."

"This is so sweet. It breaks my heart." Turles sneered as he placed a hand on his chest. Gohan rolled his eyes as he got up. The half-saiyan didn't get the chance to get up fully though. Goten was already pulling on his arm and Gohan knelt down again.

"How long are they going to stay here?" Goten whispered in Gohan's ear.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Gohan returned in a soft voice.

"They scare me a bit." Goten whispered back even softer.

"Well that's too bad because they can hear everything you whisper in my ear." Gohan returned amusedly. Goten widened his eyes and looked over at the adults. They were all wearing amused smirks. Gohan noticed this too and gently tousled Goten's hair. "Don't worry. They may look scary but they're as soft as little kittens." He whispered.

Raditz was standing next to him in a flash. "What was that?" He asked as he grabbed Gohan's ear and pulled the half-saiyan up. The half-saiyan gasped in pain.

"I was telling him how tough you guys are. Honestly." Gohan said as he tried to peel Raditz's fingers off his ear.

Goten's eyes were caught by Raditz's tail. Raditz released the half-saiyan and Gohan whimpered as he rubbed over his ear. Goten reached out to touch Raditz's tail. Gohan noticed it. "NO! Goten!" He yelled but he was too late. The moment Goten's hand came in close contact Raditz's tail unwrapped and smacked against Goten's hand harshly. Goten yelped and pulled back. Gohan frowned at Raditz.

"What? Now he knows never to touch yours either." Raditz defended himself. Goten was pouting as he stared at his hurt hand. The younger half-saiyan frowned at his uncle and ran back to his father. "I think we'll be great friends." Raditz sneered with a smile. Gohan shook his head.

"Let's go inside." Goku said as he motioned to his house. "We can all have something to drink and … talk." Goku grinned at Gohan. "Just wait until I tell the others. Bulma will be thrilled. She was very worried." He said before he walked inside. The door was left open and Goten was waiting for his older brother in the doorway.

Gohan smiled. "He seems glad to see me." Gohan muttered.

"You're his son." Turles answered. "Go be happy together." He said as he nodded to the door. Gohan clenched his fists in anticipation and walked inside the house. Katy followed him. The others exchanged glances. "I guess a look couldn't hurt, right?" Turles asked the others.

They all nodded and entered the house. The first door they came across was open and they gathered it was the bedroom Goku and Chi-chi shared. The next door was closed. Curiosity got the better of Vegeta and he opened the door. It was a bathroom. Vegeta closed the door.

The short hallway entered in the cozy living room. They all looked around and admired the room. A wooden table with several chairs was standing near the small kitchen. Two couches were standing in the room around a small table. A small TV was standing in front of them. Their shoes tapped on the wooden floor as they stepped in the room. Vegeta's eyes went to the wooden planks with books on them. He looked at a wooden closet and noticed the pictures placed on it. The man stepped closer and grabbed one picture. On the photo he saw a small boy in a yellow jacket. The boy was holding up a snail and he grinned at the camera. His eye was caught by the orange round ball on top of his red hat. Raditz appeared next to him. "Can you believe that's the same boy we took to planet Earth?" He asked with a smile.

"It's a miracle that he survived the camp." Vegeta said as he eyed the picture.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Katy were standing in his old room. "It's perfect." Katy said as she looked around. The small wooden desk was leaning against the wall with a chair behind it. Books were spread over the wooden planks hanging at the walls. The bed in the corner was made up perfectly. "It's like it is waiting for you to return." Katy said with a smile.

Goten showed up in the doorway. "Do you want to see my room?" Goten asked as he jumped up and down.

"I'll be right there." Gohan said as he grabbed a small stuffed-animal from the bed. It looked like a purple octopus. "I remember sleeping with this. I was thinking about it the first night in camp. I can't remember its name though."

"You called it Dunny." Chi-chi's voice replied from the doorway. Gohan turned around. Katy tilted her head as she studied the newcomer. Gohan's mother was wearing a long light blue dress with a pink sash around her middle. A line of pink roses was trailing down her dress. Chi-chi looked up at her son. "Gohan. You've grown so much." She said with a sigh. "I've missed you." She continued as she hesitated.

"I've missed you too, mom." Gohan answered. Chi-chi's eyes filled up and she launched at her son.

"OH! Gohan! I'm so glad you're still alive!" She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her son. Gohan gasped at the strength he felt in the hug. "I was afraid you died! You were such a small boy. My baby… All gone… I didn't know what to do... How…. I …" She ranted between her tears.

Gohan gave up on listening to it since the words were slowly turning into more sobs. Gohan bit his lip and patted on her back gently. The boy gave a scared look at Katy. The female smiled back at him. "Mom?" Gohan asked.

Chi-chi pulled back and smiled at him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gohan answered. Chi-chi nodded and stepped back. She wiped away some tears and brushed the wrinkles out her blue dress.

In the living room Goku was watching the scene. Raditz appeared next to him. "Quite a show, huh?" He asked.

"It's good to see them together." Goku answered shortly. The man turned to Raditz and frowned. "I won't let you take him again." He said.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "If we leave he'll come with us. Not because we force him. He'll go because he wants to." Raditz crossed his arms. "We have been there for him the last few years. Where were you?" He sneered.

"I spent years searching for my son!" Goku snarled back. Gohan and Chi-chi looked up. Katy placed a hand on her head and sighed. "You were the one who took him away from us! I will not let you do that again!"

"Are you threatening us?" Raditz asked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Cause you'll have to power up quite a lot to be able to protect your little baby boy against us. And hey, we even have an extra half-saiyan to take now."

Goku clenched his fists and almost attacked Raditz. Gohan appeared in between them. He stretched out his arms to stop both Saiyans. "I was really hoping you would not fight." Gohan snarled over his shoulder to Raditz. "Can't you just be quiet?"

"He started it." Raditz answered with a shrug.

Gohan looked at his father. "Please calm down, dad." He said with a sigh.

Goku took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry Gohan. You are right." Goku said as he calmed down visibly.

"Who are you?" Chi-chi appeared next to Katy and stared at the teenager. Her eyes went from Gohan to Katy and back.

"Sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Katy." Katy said with an innocent smile. "Gohan and I …" Katy's eyes moved to Gohan. The male smiled encouragingly. "I'm Gohan's girlfriend." She finished as she looked at Chi-chi. The mother squealed and grabbed Katy's hands.

"That's great!" Chi-chi said with a grin. "Look at you. Gohan and you together. That's going to make such beautiful children." She said enthusiastically. Katy blushed as Gohan tilted his head.

"My mom is embarrassing me." He muttered. "I'm catching up on the normal Earth teenage life."

Vegeta patted on his shoulder and smirked. There was a knock on the door and Goku disappeared in the hallway. A moment later Gohan was attacked by another human female. Bulma hugged him tightly. "Gohan!" She yelled as her arms wrapped around his torso. "Look at you." The blue-haired female pulled away. Gohan now got the time to examine her blue eyes and interestingly youthful face. Bulma didn't notice the approving eyes of the Saiyans that ran over her short blue dress and her naked legs under it. Her white boot tapped on the floor as she stepped back. "You're so hansom. The last time I saw you, you were a little kid. I can't believe you survived."

"Did you see her when you got the kid?" Turles asked as he glanced at his older brother.

"Of course. I remember legs like that." Raditz answered with a smirk. "I didn't make a very good impression though."

"That just increases our chances." Nappa answered as he tilted his head as he eyed her appearance.

"I'd say I'm more her type." Turles answered. "I'll have her in my bed in no time." He clenched his fists in anticipation. He felt a nudge against his bulky arm and glanced sideways.

Katy frowned at him. "Do you have to treat every woman like that?" She asked as the annoyance shined in her eyes.

Turles smirked as his arm curled around her shoulders. "That keeps our attention from you, doesn't it?" He answered teasingly.

Katy rolled her eyes as she pushed his hand away. Bulma was still talking to Gohan. "So what happened after that goon disappeared with you?" She asked. "How did you get back here?"

Gohan nodded to something behind her. Bulma turned around and gasped. "Oh! You brought him here. How could you?" Bulma tilted her head as her eyes travelled over the four Saiyans.

"It's a long story." Gohan answered.

"Well. Then sit down." Chi-chi said as she walked closer to her son. "Tell us everything." She eyed her son. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Gohan answered. "You're the reason I came back. I thought dad was dead and I certainly didn't know Goten was born. I thought you were all alone."

Chi-chi smiled. "I wasn't alone but that does not mean I didn't miss you." She answered. Gohan gave a small smile back.

The small room had never contained so many people in one day before. Goku called Yamcha and Krillin and even Master Roshi. While the hermit decided not to visit them immediately, Yamcha and Krillin came over right away. Chi-chi was happily moving around the room and asking the men what they wanted to drink. Gohan offered to help more than once but Chi-chi treated him more like a guest than a son. The rest of the meetings went smoothly considering that Krillin and Yamcha both raised their power levels the moment they noticed Raditz was there. And that Raditz had brought more Saiyans with him. Gohan was the one who could stop any fights from breaking out by bringing the attention to something else. Ignoring the amused glances he received from his comrades at his hopeful attempts keep the peace in the small room, Gohan moved around vigilantly to make sure nothing happened.

Katy smiled as Gohan fell down next to her on the couch. "Tired?" She teased as she leaned closer to him. Gohan's pout increased the sparkles in her pink eyes. "You shouldn't try to stop anything. They're men. They'll fight and it will be over."

"That's what I'm afraid of. A fight to the death." Gohan muttered as his eyes moved over the other occupants of the room.

Katy leaned in closer and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Small strings of her light pink hair leaned on her shoulder as she shifted on the couch. Goku sat down near his son and smiled as he watched the interaction between the couple. "It's good to see you made friends, Gohan." Goku said.

Gohan looked up. "What happened here dad?" He asked as a serious expression took over his face. "I thought you were dead." He continued hesitantly.

The conversations in the room slowly died at that comment. Goku sighed as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. The man leaned forwards. "I was. That day you were taken from this planet, I died. My brother made sure I was dead." Goku's eyes moved to Raditz momentarily. The man shrugged innocently. "He was sloppy with Piccolo though. He blasted him and assumed he killed him since the blast entered his chest. He missed Piccolo's vital organs by an inch. Piccolo was able to recover." Goku explained. "I knew what was going on. I knew you were taken to a planet somewhere in the Eastern part of the Northern quatrain."

"I stayed in heaven for a year to train for when I was coming to get you. King Kai trained me there. I was wished back after twelve months." Goku continued. "Meanwhile Bulma was working on a space ship mister Popo guided her to. We tried to leave as fast as we possibly could but the ship needed so much work. We eventually left the planet two years after you were taken."

Gohan nodded and swallowed heavily. He arrived in camp three months after he left Earth. He was already there when his father started looking for him. "Krillin and Yamcha joined me on my search for you. Piccolo stayed here to watch over the planet. I don't know what happened but your attack on Raditz changed something in him. Some sort of respect for your courage." Goku sighed. "We searched for you and searched for you. We entered the Eastern quatrain and travelled all the way to the Western quatrain."

"I was in the Western quatrain." Gohan whispered. "I stayed there for ten years."

"I didn't know, Gohan." Goku answered with a sigh. "We didn't stay in the Western quatrain for long. There was this atmosphere in that area. The farther we travelled in that area, the more hostile the warriors we met became. They told us to mind our own business and stay away from his empire. I didn't know who 'he' was but everyone seemed afraid of him."

"We asked about you. Some warriors seemed to recognize a young Saiyan warrior but they all told me that it was a lost cause. That you belonged to 'his' empire now. Some even attacked us and told us to get out while we still could." Goku continued as he eyed his son.

"That's possible." Turles answered thoughtfully. "Freeza's empire was closed off from the rest of the universe. They were right. Half-breed was already locked in the moment he landed on the same planet Vegeta and Nappa were. Once you're in, you can only escape through death." Vegeta nodded in agreement as Turles spoke.

"We gave up way too fast." Goku said miserably. "It just seemed impossible. That world was frightening and I am not afraid to admit that. The thought that you spent the last twelve years in that atmosphere is terrible." Goku smiled slightly. "One day we were searching a large planet in the Western quatrain. We came across a group of warriors. They noticed we weren't from that planet and told us to get lost. The planet was about to be taken over. I don't know if they were going to do it or not."

"We asked if they knew anything about you. A young boy seemed to recognize the description. He told us he met a Saiyan boy on a camp he stayed at for a few years. He could produce an exact description of you. We knew it was you. I asked where you were. He said he couldn't tell us. He said we were too late. You were a part of that world and would not be able to escape so easily. He told us that you were being watched very closely." Goku smiled as he thought back to that day. "I asked him many questions. He got quite annoyed with me. I asked him how you were, if you were hurt in any way. I asked if you had any friends or if you were still attached to the man who took you."

"He told me a lot. He mentioned something about some friends you made. He said something about teachers who took good care of you. I can remember he said you were very stubborn and already very strong. He said something about several fights and that you were working your way up very fast. I remember asking him if he would please tell me where you were. He refused." Goku scoffed. "I got so angry that I attacked him head on. We were no match for him and his comrades. His comrades wanted to kill us for it but the boy stopped them. 'Don't worry. Your son is very strong. If anyone can survive camp, it's him'. He said. After that they left us there." Goku smiled. "I guess he was right."

"What's with the force field around the house?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "Why was that city burned to the ground?"

Goku nodded. "We spent four years searching for you." Goku said as he eyed the half-saiyan. "After that we returned to Earth and left again a year later. We travelled for another year. That's when we gave up. We came back to Earth. A strange boy was waiting for us when we arrived. He seemed young. He had lavender colored hair which I found very strange."

Goku leaned back in the couch. "He told us there were androids coming. That they should have arrived already but the fact that we were gone from Earth so much delayed it. He said the androids would fight us and kill all of us. He mentioned names. He mentioned you." He looked up at Gohan. "He said you would survive. You would escape. It gave me hope. It had to mean that you would come back one day."

"The androids did come exactly four years later. They arrived three months ago." Goku explained. "We tried to fight them but we all failed miserably. After that I was caught by a heart virus. It knocked me out for a few weeks but the unknown boy brought me an antidote. We've been hiding ever since that. They won't be able to feel our power levels with this shield. They can walk right through us without noticing it. They know where my house is but they assumed that I moved and that their database was old."

"You're hiding from them?" Raditz asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We were waiting. We have a plan. There is this room where we can train very hard and become stronger in a very short amount of time. We were gathering the needed supplies to move to that room and that's where you came in."

"How many are there?" Vegeta asked. "The androids." He clarified when Goku shot him a questioning glance.

"Two." Goku answered earning gasps from the other saiyan warriors. "A boy and a girl."

"A girl?" Turles gasped out. "How can you be beaten by a girl? She just needs a good f..."

"Do not finish that sentence!" Katy warned as she pointed at Turles. The man closed his mouth and gave her a taunting glance as the corners of his mouth moved up.

Katy was shaking her head disapprovingly as Gohan turned to Goku. "Maybe we can help. We're all very strong. We can beat them for sure."

Goku sighed. "We can try." He answered hesitantly. "I know. Let's go to Kami tomorrow and he'll help us decide what we can do." He said as he got up. The man yawned. "I'm tired. We'll settle this in the morning."

"He says we'll settle this in the morning and we are supposed to take that?" Vegeta asked annoyed. Gohan gave him a warning glance but Vegeta shot an angry glance back.

They all prepared to leave. Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin left together. Chi-chi offered the couches and the floor as a sleeping place but the Saiyan warriors declined this offer. They wanted to sleep outside. "Make sure you stay within range of the force field." Goku yelled after them. They ignored comment.

Gohan and Katy could sleep in Gohan's room. Justin decided to sleep on one of the couches. About an hour later Gohan was standing in the living room. He eyed the strangely familiar room silently. Goku appeared next to him. "I'm so happy you are here." Goku said softly.

"I'm happy to be here." Gohan whispered back. "You don't know how hard I tried to get back to this planet. How many hardships I faced in order to see this house again."

"I would like to know." Goku answered. "I want to know everything about you and your life. I even want to know everything about your comrades." Goku continued. Gohan smiled slightly. "I want to know all about the milestones in your lived I missed. When was your first kiss? How did you meet your girlfriend?" Goku's eyes travelled over Gohan's face. "How did you get that scar?" Goku's finger lingered in the air near the large scar on Gohan's right cheek.

"My first kiss was when I was thirteen." Gohan answered thoughtfully. "I met this girl on a camp I stayed at for several years. Her father was a warlord and he wanted her to work for him. So he sent her there to learn how to fight. I had a considerable good relationship with the men who lead the camp and they asked me to look out for her. I was annoyed with that assignment in the beginning but after I got to know her I noticed she was very nice. We became good friends."

Gohan's eyes moved to the window and he watched as his four comrades prepared a fire outside the house and got ready for bed. "Our friendship came in handy a lot of times. There was this group of particular mean men. I had an already had several fights and rough moments with the members of that group. They seemed to be interested in her but I stopped their plans every time they tried something. Our relationship worsened every time." Gohan smiled slightly. "They really started to hate me. She was the one who gave me my first kiss. I told her she was boring because she didn't have any guts. She got angry and asked me what I wanted her to do. I told her to surprise me and she just kissed me." Gohan chuckled. "She really surprised me with that."

"What about that scar?" Goku asked curiously.

Gohan touched his right cheek with his hand. "I had a sparring match with Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. I wasn't as fast and strong as them several years ago. I couldn't really keep up with their speed and their techniques. The first time I sparred with them I was knocked into the ground. I wasn't used to their routine. Vegeta did this to me that day. I was stubborn and didn't want to show them I was hurt so I refused to use the rejuvenation tank. That's why it's still there. I think the rejuvenation tank would have taken care of it otherwise. It's a tank which heals you." Gohan explained when he noticed Goku's confused expression.

Goku opened his mouth to ask another question but Chi-chi cut him off. The female walked inside and frowned at her husband. "Goku. It's late. Gohan should go to bed." She scolded as she walked closer. "Katy is already in your room, dear. Good night." Chi-chi pressed a kiss on Gohan's cheek. She smiled at her son and turned to Goku. "I expect you in our room within five minutes." She ordered.

Goku saluted while Gohan was touching his cheek. Chi-chi turned and disappeared in the dark hallway. His mother's kiss felt warm on his cheek. The boy smiled as Goku tousled his hair. "Good night, son." He said.

"Good night, dad." Gohan answered. He watched Goku walk away. The boy turned to the window. He knocked on the glass and the four adults outside looked up. The half-saiyan waved them good night. They all answered in their own gruff way and continued their preparations.

Gohan found Katy lying in the bed. "Hi." Katy said with a smile as she sat up. Her pink curls fell down loosely as she moved back to lean against the wall next to the bed. "I thought you weren't going to come here." She continued.

"And miss the experience of lying in a good bed with you?" Gohan asked innocently. The half-saiyan quickly shed off his clothes. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to find out what Katy was wearing. His eyes ran over the light blue night dress Katy was wearing. "A dress?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother forced it on me." Katy answered with a frown. "Get in here before I take the bed for myself." She warned. Gohan didn't need any more encouragement and he quickly got in the bed with her. They shifted in the bed as they tried to get comfortable.

"Your mother wants to go shopping tomorrow. I agreed since I'm not planning on wearing this any longer." Katy answered as she pulled on the silver lining on her light blue dress.

"Well. I don't really care what you wear. You look great in anything." Gohan answered before he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh that's sweet." Katy answered with a smile. "And now I'm supposed to be so flabbergasted by your adorable comment that I do not notice your hand which is creeping up my leg." Katy raised an eyebrow at him.

Gohan pulled away and shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying. I meant what I said though." He continued.

Katy smiled. "I know." She answered as she snuggled up to him. Gohan allowed her to come closer and they fell silent. "It was a long day, huh." Katy muttered after a while.

"It was a great day." Gohan answered as he thought about everything that happened that day. Katy yawned and closed her eyes. "I never thought my dad would still be alive. I thought he was dead. I was excited to see my mom and I got my father and a brother with it. I can't be happier…" Gohan muttered as he stared up at the ceiling. He noticed Katy's breathing was very slow and looked at his mate. She could fall asleep very easily. He envied her for that. The half-saiyan looked up at the ceiling again. "I should be happier, shouldn't I?" He whispered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Happy New Year! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8: A search for the androids

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Just before I updated this chapter I received a question about Goku's strength. You will find out how strong Goku is within a few chapters. ^.^**

**Chapter 8. A search for the androids.**

Vegeta was poking the newly created fire with a small branch. The others were still eating some left over food they took from the ship. The four adults were all silently going over the past day. Vegeta was the first one to react when he noticed a shadow was passing the distance between their camping place and the small house. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked without looking up.

Gohan shrugged as he stepped closer. "The bed is too soft. I'm not used to that." He complained as he sat down on a branch.

"Yeah. It's probably something different from the metal beds and harsh couches." Nappa sneered.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Where did you get these? Did you leave the protected area?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

Vegeta scoffed. "What do we care about that? I'm not taking orders from a third class. Let those brats come here. I'll show them the strength of a true saiyan." He sneered.

"You don't know how strong they really are." Gohan answered. "They sound interesting. I don't know if we can beat them. Maybe we should check out that room my father was talking about."

"No." Turles answered. "I'm going to fight them. I want to check out that girl." He tilted his head. "I wonder if she is anything like Kittycat. There should be some resembles."

"Katy is a better person than all of us." Gohan answered with a small smirk. The half-saiyan leaned back by placing his hands on the branch. "I really want to check out those androids." He muttered.

"It's important to rest first." Raditz answered. "You had long day full of surprises."

"Don't try to play my father, Raditz. I've got him back now." Gohan snarled back.

"That does not mean you can treat us any different." Vegeta warned as he looked up. "I am still your prince which means you have to listen to me. Or bad things will happen."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I am very frightened." He sneered back. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and was about to answer when Raditz cut him off.

"We know your father plays an important part in your life, half-breed. We won't try to meddle with that." Raditz interjected. "Vegeta just wants to remind you that your loyalty should lie with us too."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because seventy percent of your strength, routine, experience and techniques are from us." Nappa answered as he looked up and gave Gohan a wary glance. "Don't try to deny it."

"I won't deny that you trained me but you're giving yourself too much credit." Gohan answered. "The specialists taught me how to fight. I acquired a lot of strength and new experiences in the war. You're not the only ones who attributed to my current fighting status." Gohan tilted his head. "I've been lying in bed the past hour wondering why I wasn't happier to be here." He started. "And I know the answer. Mainly because I know the peaceful life is not for me anymore. The second reason is that you didn't exactly tell me your plans. Are you planning on staying here?"

"We've discussed it." Vegeta answered as he unclasped the bands of his armor and pulled it off. "We decided to stay here until the androids are destroyed. We'll help with the fight. We'll see from there."

"Will you stop harassing my father?" Gohan said changing the subject.

"He's a nice target." Raditz said as he put his hands up. "He is angered very easily. It's amusing."

"That doesn't mean you have to continue angering him." Gohan answered with a frown. "I want you all to stop it."

"What do we get in return?" Turles asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Gohan answered annoyed. "I'm strong enough to order you all to stop it." He said as he pointed as he pointed his finger to the adults and slowly moved over all of them.

"What?" Turles asked as a frown appeared on his face.

"You heard me." Gohan snarled back. "I know my rights. I'm not a little kid anymore. The Saiyan hierarchy is based on strength. I'm the strongest warrior here and therefore I am in charge."

Vegeta got up. "Are you trying to rebel?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Gohan shook his head. "I am the saiyan prince. You cannot overthrow me."

"I won't do that." Gohan answered as he got up too. "But I do want more responsibility. I want the right to give my opinion in important matters. I want the right to make decisions for you all. I want you to stop ordering me around and above all: I want you to stop the punishments."

"That's quite a list." Vegeta answered as he stepped closer. "I don't think we will manage to keep to those rules." He continued.

"Then you have a problem because I am not afraid to fight for my status anymore." Gohan snapped back. "From now on you are going to listen to what I say or I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"You're not stronger than all of us, half-breed. We gained strength too." Vegeta hissed as he narrowed his eyes. Both Saiyans seemed ready to power up if needed.

"I gained more strength." Gohan answered. "I've been immobilized. My body had to start from scratch. That increased my strength a lot. You don't want to know how strong I am now."

"And yet you fail to transform." Turles sneered. Gohan ignored this as he stepped closer to Vegeta. The half-saiyan grabbed Vegeta's collar and pulled him closer.

"I may not be allowed to overthrow you but I can hurt you. I suggest you do not defy me." Gohan answered as his tail rose in dominancy. A threatening odor was sent to the other adults as they got up too.

"Or what? You will kill us?" Vegeta asked with a slight mocking tone in his voice. Vegeta seemed not impressed but the man's tail was tightened around his waist and his eyes showed that he was very aware of the danger in front of him.

"No. I won't kill you." Gohan answered. "But your life will be very miserable with constant broken arms and legs." He hissed as he stepped closer. "Do we understand each other?" Vegeta frowned at him but nodded his head once. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk. It cleared things up." Gohan smiled as he stepped back and waved at the others. "Good night, guys." He said cheerfully before he turned around and walked away.

The four Saiyans were silent for a few minutes before Turles looked at his brother. "What just happened?" He asked.

"Half-breed just tried to grab the power. And I think he succeeded." Raditz whispered as he watched Vegeta sit down. The prince was staring at the fire with an intensity which made the others wonder if he was going to make it explode by just staring at it.

"What are we going to do about this?" Nappa asked Vegeta. The younger saiyan didn't answer so Nappa tried again: "Vegeta? What are your orders?" Nappa asked. "What should we do?"

"Nothing." Vegeta answered without looking up from the fire. "He's stronger than we are. There's nothing we can do."

Turles and Raditz exchanged glances as the silence fell over them again. While Gohan silently snuck back in his bed and fell in a deep sleep, the four Saiyans were still sitting in silence, wondering what was going to happen now.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Goku was standing near a small pond. He pulled off his blue shirt. The saiyan leaned down to untie his shoes. His body tensed when he heard the unmistakable snap of a branch being crushed by a foot. The man looked up and frowned at the world surrounding him. A shadow appeared between the trees.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked as she clenched his fists.

"Wow. You're very hostile." Turles sneered as he held up his hands to show he came in peace. "I came here in peace." He continued as he stepped closer. Turles's eyes moved over Goku's shirt that was lying on the ground and the boot he kicked off.

"You haven't given me a reason not to be hostile." Goku answered shortly.

"True." Turles answered as he knelt down next to the pond and eyed the water. "Any good fish in here?"

"Yeah. I've caught fish bigger than myself. The pond looks small but there is amazing food hidden down there." Goku answered approvingly.

"I bet." Turles answered as he got up again. The man eyed his brother and Goku did the same thing. They were silent for a few seconds. "Now I know why half-breed always looked like me." Turles stated. "Everyone thought he was my son."

"Who is half-breed?" Goku asked confused.

"Your son." Turles answered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you call him half-breed? That's not his name." Goku asked as his face pulled an even more confused face.

"That's a long story." Turles answered as he stepped back and pulled out a boot. Goku gave him a look that told him to tell the story. "Let's see. I wasn't there when the others met half-breed for the first time. They called him half-breed mainly because they were too disinterested to ask his name. They dropped him off at a camp and one of the guards there picked up on the nickname and he started using it too. That's sort of how it became his alias."

"It's not nice." Goku answered. "I don't think he likes it."

"He doesn't mind anymore." Turles answered with a shrug. The man pulled off his black armor with blue shoulder and stomach protectors. He glanced at the man next to him. "Are you going to show me where the good fish is or what?" He asked.

Goku widened his eyes. "O yeah sure." He answered as he started pulling out his other boot. Turles pulled off his second boot and jumped in the water. Goku followed Turles in the water. The two brother spent the next hour searching for fish and returned with quite a large amount a while later. Chi-chi raised an eyebrow when she noticed the two brothers.

"Good morning." She said warily as she watched Turles come closer. "You have been fishing together?" She asked.

"Yeah." Goku answered with a grin. "We've caught a lot." He continued as he walked inside the small house.

Chi-chi watched as Turles prepared to leave with his own load of fish. "Hey, sir." She called after him.

Turles raised an eyebrow. "My name is Turles." He answered as he glanced at her over his shoulder but stopped walking.

"You helped catching the fish. I can prepare them for you and your friends." Chi-chi offered. Turles now turned his face to her fully and considered her offer. Gohan did brag about his mother's amazing cooking several times. He decided it wouldn't hurt and turned around.

"Okay. Do you want my help?" He asked as he advanced on her.

"You can cook?" Chi-chi asked surprised.

"I'm the best cook of the entire Saiyan race." Turles joked innocently.

Chi-chi smiled and shrugged. "Okay. Goku can't cook so I assumed you all couldn't either." She answered.

"You should make your son cook something. He can prepare an amazing soup." Turles added as he walked in the house. Chi-chi tilted her head and followed him to ask more about her son.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A while later Gohan and Katy were woken up quite early. Goten walked in and gasped when he noticed their position. Gohan's arm was dropped over Katy's shoulder. Her head was hidden behind Gohan's posture and Gohan's head was bowed slightly almost like he fell asleep watching Katy sleep. Goten turned around. "Mom! Gohan and Katy are sleeping together!" He yelled back.

"What?" Chi-chi came running to the door. "Goten. Get out of there! Let them have some privacy." She hissed.

"But they're asleep." Goten answered innocently and oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that slipped open at the sound of his voice.

"Goten. Come here. Let them sleep." Chi-chi whispered as she ushered him out of the room. The door closed behind him. Gohan rolled on his back.

Katy stretched and yawned sleepily. "They're not very quiet. Did they really think we wouldn't wake up?" She asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Our job probably made use more vigilant even in our sleep." Gohan answered as he stretched too. Katy sat up and brushed through her hair.

"They didn't wake you up." Katy mentioned as she got out of the bed. Gohan was too lazy to get out and gave her a confused glance. "Vegeta usually wakes you up for the early morning training." Katy said as she grabbed a shirt from the pile of clothing she laid out last night. "He didn't do it today, did he?"

Gohan shook his head. "I guess not. He probably wanted me to get a good night rest." He answered with a shrug. The boy got out his bed. "Oh wait. I can get a warm bath here." Gohan said excitedly. "I haven't had a warm shower or bath in twelve years."

"Freeza didn't want us to enjoy the sensation of warm water." Katy muttered. "Those cold showers were hard to get used to in the beginning." She continued with a sigh. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"But for now, a warm shower is good enough." Gohan announced. "We'll check out that bath later." Gohan pressed a kiss on Katy's forehead as his arm sneaked around her waist.

Katy snorted. "Dream on." She answered as she moved out of his embrace. Gohan smirked as he left her alone to prepare for the upcoming day.

When Gohan and Katy arrived in the living room, Chi-chi was walking around frantically while calling out things to her relatives. "Goten! Don't touch your plate until everyone is seated. Goku. Stop whining. I have your plate right here." Chi-chi noticed the newcomers. "Gohan!" She said with a big smile. "It's so good to see that you're really here." She continued with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

Chi-chi looked out the window. "You should call your friends. They have to hurry if they want some breakfast." She mentioned as she stepped closer.

"You made breakfast for all of them?" Gohan asked flabbergasted.

"Yes. I know how much Saiyans eat. I've lived with your father for a while now." Chi-chi answered with a smile. "This is the one and only time though. I hope they can live somewhere else from now on." Chi-chi grabbed Katy's hand. "Good morning, Katy. Let's get you seated and fed before those brutes start eating. If they're anything like Goku, it will be terrible to watch."

Katy snickered before nodding in agreement and following Chi-chi to the dinner table. Gohan turned around and walked to the doorway. The half-saiyan entered the outside world and crossed his arms. Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta were all doing exercises. Gohan walked closer. "Good morning." He said. Raditz and Nappa both ignored the newcomer but Vegeta got up. The man grabbed a bottle of water that was standing near him.

"What do you want?" He asked as he opened the bottle.

Gohan pressed his lips together. "Look, Vegeta. About last night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. It's just... Yesterday was very confusing. I acted it out on you."

"You were right." Vegeta said without letting Gohan finish his apology.

"What?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"The hierarchy in the saiyan race is based on strength. The stronger you are, the higher your status is. To be honest, you've been stronger than Nappa since you were fourteen. You gained a lot of power in a very short amount of time. You surpassed both me and Turles within two years."

"But you said I was weaker than you." Gohan answered hesitantly.

"Yes I did. I made you think we weren't at full strength but we were." Vegeta answered. "That was my way of keeping you down. You were still a child so it was easy to keep it up." The man was silent for a second. "But you're an adult now. We'll treat you like that."

"Okay." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms. "That's what the punishments were for, right?" He asked as he watched Vegeta place the bottle on the ground again. "So you could make my strength jump without getting Freeza suspicious."

Vegeta's lips curled up. "You'll never know." He answered as he turned away from the half-saiyan. Gohan turned back to the house.

"My mother said you could come inside for breakfast. Take it or leave it." He called over his shoulder. The three adults exchanged glances as Gohan disappeared in the house. Gohan smirked when he noticed Vegeta was following him inside. The others were trailing not far behind him.

Breakfast went on considerably quiet. For the first time in a while Gohan and his comrades could eat until they were really full so they weren't going to mess that up. The warriors prepared to leave the small house fairly quickly. Goku stretched as the others gathered near him. "I told you about that room that allows you to train for a year in one day, right?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded as answer.

"Right. I'll take you there but we have to be careful. We might run into the androids." Goku continued as he slipped a blue wristband on his wrist.

"We'd better." Turles hissed to Gohan. The half-saiyan sent him an agreeing smirk. They left off and quickly followed Goku. Gohan eyed their surroundings as they travelled.

"I've seen better planets." Raditz sneered as he followed Gohan's glance.

"Yeah but that changed once we were done with them." Gohan answered with a grin. Raditz chuckled in agreement.

"We're almost there." Goku said as he pointed to their destiny somewhere up ahead. Gohan pulled a face.

"You know…" He said as he gradually stopped flying. The others noticed this and slowed down too. "I have hardly seen anything of the planet. I think I'm going to fly around for a bit and do some sightseeing." Gohan winked at his comrades.

Goku frowned. "I wouldn't do that. You might run into the androids." Goku warned.

"Really?" Gohan asked as a grin appeared on his face. "Hadn't though of that. Bye." He blasted off to the right. Vegeta chuckled and he followed the half-saiyan.

"Hey! Don't go!" Goku yelled after them. "Wait!" He could only watch as the other aliens followed their comrades. Goku growled. "Darn it. Where are they going?" He asked out loud.

Katy smiled at him. "Saiyans always follow the scent of a fight." She said as she watched the dots get smaller and smaller. "We might as well follow them though. Those androids sound scary and I really don't want Gohan to get hurt."

"Are they going to search for the androids?" Goku asked with wide eyes.

"They sure won't stop sightseeing until they find the androids." Katy answered with a grin. "Let's go."

Meanwhile Vegeta was catching up to Gohan. "You just gave your father a heart-attack." He sneered with a smirk.

Gohan scoffed. "I figured it wouldn't take much." He answered amusedly. "Where do you think they are?" He asked as he looked around.

"Turles asked around and he found out we cannot feel the android's presence. Very annoying. We'll have to search for them without using that." Vegeta answered thoughtfully.

"Or we'll just lure them out by higher our own power level." Gohan said as he powered up. "They're based on the human fighters so they must be able to sense us."

"Excellent." Vegeta answered as he stopped flying. Gohan followed his example and they both started powering up. "Now how strong were you exactly?" Vegeta asked as he tilted his head.

Gohan smirked. "Stronger than you are." He answered as they faced each other.

"Let's see about that." Vegeta powered up and Gohan followed him up. Raditz, Nappa and Turles reached the two Saiyans and they watched as Gohan and Vegeta had a power up stand-off. Vegeta's smirk contorted into a frown when he noticed his limit was nearing. Gohan stopped powering up when he felt Vegeta's power stabilizing. Gohan grinned.

"Oh come on. Is that all you've got?" He sneered. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Gohan looked at his comrades. "Well. How about you? Or is my amazing power scaring you?" He sneered. The other Saiyans didn't take this sitting down and they started powering up too. Gohan watched as he powered up too but he made sure he didn't reach his own max. Gradually Raditz, Nappa and Turles respectively reached their max. "Wow. Next to Vegeta Turles actually comes up to sixty percent of my power." He observed.

"That will grow to hundred percent in the blink of an eye." Turles shot back as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Vegeta nodded in agreement before he raised two eyebrows at Gohan, silently commanding him to continue powering up. Gohan obeyed and pushed his strength further. The half-saiyan closed his eyes as his level rose up and stretched to its widest possible extent.

"Remember why you are doing this." Vegeta's voice instructed as Gohan powered up higher and higher. The boy closed his eyes even more tightly as the memories came flooding into his mind. Freeza and his endless taunting. The Ginyu Force and their ruthless so-called 'training sessions' he was ordered to participate in. Zarbon's face smirking at him. Gohan growled as the hatred pushed his power even higher.

The four Saiyans watched as Gohan's hair slowly levitated and flashed into the recognizable golden glow. The fact that Gohan was closing his eyes kept the other Saiyans from seeing his turquoise pupils. The boy suddenly growled and opened his eyes. He snapped out of the transformation and fell back. Raditz kept him from falling down by grabbing his arm. Gohan panted heavily as he closed his eyes again. "Damn it." He growled under his breath.

Vegeta snorted. "You're obviously still not trying hard enough." He sneered.

Gohan frowned. "At least I can touch the transformation. You're still light years away from reaching it." He countered.

"The same goes for you if you don't focus." Raditz answered as he tapped against Gohan's head with two fingers. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I managed to do something right." Gohan said as a smirk appeared on his face. The others gave him confused glances but Gohan's eyes were focused on something behind his comrades. "I managed to lure those robots here." He said as he nodded to the androids. The others turned around and raised their eyebrows.

The two androids seemed quite young. The man had black hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt and a baggy pair of pants. Gohan raised an eyebrow at the orange scarf around his neck. The half-saiyan moved his eyes to the other android. The female seemed slightly older. Her bright blue eyes studied the comrades with interest as she pushed a few lost strings of her blonde hair away. She was wearing a black shirt and blue shorts. Her legs were hidden behind black panty hoses.

"So these two are the infamous androids?" Vegeta sneered as he tilted his head.

"Joy. More humans to play with." The robotic boy sneered as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "If you want to stay alive you should never call me a human again!" He snarled at the android. "He's the only one whose blood is tainted by human genes. We do not belong to that pathetic race." He pointed at Gohan before he motioned to the other full-blooded Saiyans.

"You made him angry, Seventeen." The female drawled as she glanced at her brother. "That's not a good way to start."

"We heard you put up an adequate fight." Turles said as he placed his hands on his hips. "So we wanted to find out to what extend your power goes." He continued.

Android Eighteen smiled. "You wanted to commit suicide like this? I can think of less painful ways." She sneered sweetly.

Vegeta laughed. "You don't know who you are talking to. We are much stronger than those pathetic humans."

"You are a Saiyan, aren't you?" Seventeen asked. "All of you." His eyes moved over the men in front of him. The android's eyes fell on Gohan. "You seem familiar."

"He's Goku's son." Eighteen answered annoyed. "Pay attention to those pictures. It's the same face." She said as she tilted her head. "He's just a little older."

"And stronger. Do you want to find out?" Gohan answered with a challenging smirk. Katy, Goku and Justin caught up with them.

"Goku. How nice of you to join us." Seventeen said with a smirk. Goku frowned at the androids. "We were just getting to know your precious son. I thought he was gone."

"He's back." Gohan answered. "And I want to fight." He continued. "Who is stepping up?"

"We don't have to fight." Turles said as he floated closer to Eighteen. The female raised an eyebrow at him as Turles's arm curled around her shoulders. "I can think of much better activities to entertain ourselves." He said with a suggesting smirk. Eighteen scoffed and pushed her elbow right into Turles's stomach. The Saiyan gasped for air and some spit was tossed out of his mouth in the process. Eighteen smirked as Turles floated away from her, still gasping for air.

"Yes. She's just like Kittycat." Turles gasped out to his snickering comrades. Katy stuck out her tongue to him.

"Okay. Let's go." Gohan said as he floated to the androids. An arm kept him from floating any closer. Gohan glanced to Vegeta.

"No. I'll go first." Vegeta said as he eyed the androids.

"Ahh, come on, Vegeta." Gohan complained with a pout. Vegeta shot him a warning glance. Gohan scoffed and floated back again.

"Well. Who wants to have a go at me?" Vegeta challenged with a smirk. The two androids exchanged glances.

"Me." Eighteen said as she pushed up the sleeves of her black shirt. "Although I'd rather fight you." Eighteen's eyes moved to Turles. The man smirked at her.

"That's too bad." Vegeta answered. "I'm going first. Get lost." He said to the others.

"Err... Vegeta?" Goku asked as he floated closer. "Can you relocate? There's a city right under us." Goku pointed at the city below them.

"So?" Vegeta asked.

"Well. You might destroy the city if you don't watch out." Goku answered.

"I'd be disappointed if I didn't destroy the city." Vegeta answered with a taunting smirk. The man rolled his eyes when he saw Goku tensed face. "Fine. Let's find a less crowded place to fight." He said to the androids. They both shrugged. "Ladies first." Vegeta said as he motioned for her to go ahead.

Android Eighteen blasted off and the other fighters followed their lead. Katy showed up next to Gohan. "They seem tough."

"Yes they do." Gohan answered with a smirk.

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked as her pink eyes studied her boyfriend.

"I'm terrified. Isn't it great?" Gohan asked with a grin. "We have to prepare for an eventual fight with Freeza. The more beaten up we are the better."

"What if they kill you?" Katy asked with a frown.

"You're such a downer." Gohan answered as he glanced at his girlfriend. "We are Saiyans. We can handle everything." Katy rolled her eyes but she decided not to fight him on this issue. They reached their destination. Gohan's eyes moved over the desert below them. Several mountains were seen around them but Eighteen picked out a nice open area. They landed on the ground and Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "You stay out of this." Vegeta said as he glanced back. "This is my fight."

Gohan crossed his arms. "Don't worry, Katy. I might not fight after all." He complained.

Vegeta ignored this statement and he powered up. "Let's see what you're made of, Robot." He sneered.

Eighteen scoffed as she got in a fighting stance. Vegeta's eyes searched for a flaw in the stance but it was perfect. He could not find an opening. The two warriors eyed each other. A second later Vegeta was launched backwards. The others blinked and looked around in surprise. "What the hell?" Turles said as he looked at Vegeta's fallen figure.

"His cheek is the only opening in his stance. I would have gone for that too." Gohan sneered as his eyes were locked on something in the air.

"You saw it?" Nappa asked as he looked at Gohan.

"Sure. She punched him in the cheek. I'm surprised he didn't see it coming." Gohan answered. "She used quite a lot of force too."Turles followed Gohan's eyes up and gasped when he saw Eighteen there. The female was smirking at the damage she had done with just one punch. Vegeta brushed some small debris off his armor and frowned up at the small female in the sky. The man pushed off from the ground and appeared in front of her.

"That was lucky shot." Vegeta sneered with a frown. Eighteen smiled.

"I have feeling I will get a lot of those during this fight." She countered sweetly. Vegeta jumped to her and tried to punch her in her stomach. Eighteen blocked this punch but Vegeta anticipated her movement and grabbed the lower-arm she used to block his punch. The man forced her to stretch her arm away from her body and kneed her in the stomach. Eighteen hardly got time to recover since Vegeta appeared above her bended from and harshly kicked her in her back. The female was launched to the ground. Vegeta appeared on the ground before she could reach it and pulled back his left leg to kick in her abdomen. Eighteen was forced up in the air. Vegeta easily fisted her blond hair and pulled her up. He smashed her face against his bend knee. Eighteen let out a pained growl as Vegeta released her. He stretched his arm and showed his hand. The man smirked as Eighteen shook her head a little dazed. A glow appeared about Vegeta's hand and within a second a ki-blast sent Eighteen flying.

They all watched as Eighteen slowly got up again. She brushed her hair out of her face and glared at her opponent. Vegeta tilted his head. "Got any lucky shots planned?" He sneered.

Eighteen smiled as she floated closer and landed in front of him. "Don't worry. I'll let you attack me to make this last a little longer." Eighteen replied as she placed her hands on her hips. "It's nicer to watch a fight than a slaughter, right?"

"If you don't want it to turn into a slaughter, you should try to fight back." Vegeta suggested.

Eighteen smirked. "Okay." She said before she disappeared. Vegeta frowned and looked around. He tried to find her energy signal until he remembered they couldn't feel the presence of the androids. The man looked around frantically. Before he could react a knee hit him in his spine. The man screamed out at the impact. Eighteen smirked as she whirled around and kicked in Vegeta's stomach. The man was forced back and coughed up spit in the process.

Eighteen let him fall down and stepped back. "Are you okay? I can get carried away sometimes." She sneered with a smile. Vegeta growled as he got up. The man frowned as he stepped back and regained his composure.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and launched at her again. He pulled back a fist and tried to punch against her cheek. Eighteen blocked this attack with her arm and dived under the second punch. She tried to swipe his feet from under him but Vegeta jumped up. Vegeta used this short distraction to land a kick on her shoulder blade. Eighteen was pushed to the ground where Vegeta pushed down on her back with his foot. He smirked as he forced her to lie down. "What were you saying?" He asked amusedly.

The female android frowned as she placed her hands on the ground and pushed off. Vegeta was pushed back and he watched as she got up. Eighteen turned around and jumped up in the air. Vegeta followed her up which was exactly what she wanted. She suddenly turned back and let herself fall down. Vegeta widened his eyes when he noticed how fast she was coming closer. He barely had time to block her first punch. Eighteen tried to punch him again, forcing Vegeta to put both his hands above his head to block her attacks, and as a result to this action she dropped in the air and pushed her boot in his spine. Vegeta whirled around in the air and appeared behind Eighteen. He pushed his elbow in her back which forced Eighteen to arch her back in pain. Vegeta curled his hands together and brought them down on her head with a great amount of his power.

Eighteen was thrown down and she landed on her hands and feet. The ground shivered beneath her and small craters were seen on the places where she placed her hands and feet. Eighteen frowned as she got up once more. Vegeta landed in front of her. They both glared at each other but Vegeta's glare was mixed with amusement and anticipation.

The other warriors watched as the two fighters disappeared. They reappeared on their right exchanging punches at a high speed. The two fighters disappeared again only to appear high in the air where Eighteen jumped over a kick from Vegeta and elbowed him in the neck. Vegeta was launched down but disappeared once more. Eighteen followed his example. Another impact on their right made them look that way.

Turles frowned when he noticed they were gone again. The man cheated and looked in Gohan's way. The half-saiyan was looking up again. Turles followed his line of sight and noticed the two fighting figures in the air.

Vegeta and Eighteen moved away from each other. The damage done to them was apparent in the appearances of both fighters. Vegeta's armor showed several cracks and his left shoulder protector was largely destroyed. Multiple rips and stains of blood were covering his blue uniform.

Eighteen's pants were ripped on her lower leg. She angrily brushed through her hair to make it look less wild. She looked at a gash in her lower arm and her eyes travelled over the other injuries she just gained.

"Are you having fun, Saiyan?" Eighteen yelled at Vegeta.

The Saiyan smirked as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Vegeta jumped in the air and flew at her with amazing speed. He smirked as he pulled back a hand and sent a powerful ki-blast her way. Eighteen dodged it and flew right into Vegeta's trap. The man appeared behind her and targeted her shoulders with his leg. Eighteen turned around just in time and grabbed his leg. Vegeta widened his eyes when he noticed Eighteen pulled on his leg and started whirling him around. When she decided she gathered enough speed she released the Saiyan and let gravity take over. Vegeta landed in a crater which was created by the impact of his body.

Eighteen powered up and pulled back both her arms. Ki-blasts appeared in her hands as she groaned because of the strain she put on her body. Eighteen started sending blasts to the placed where Vegeta just landed. She pushed blast after blast out her body and down to Vegeta's fallen body.

Gohan frowned as he crossed his arms. Katy pulled a face as she walked to her boyfriend. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

Gohan shrugged. "He'll kill us if we try to help. We'll see what happens." Gohan answered glumly.

Eighteen put her hands together and frowned at the blast that was appearing between her hands. She smirked as she pushed her hands up and sent the last blast down. They all watched as the blast reached the rest of her attacks and created a large explosion on impact. They silently watched as the smoke cleared out. Eighteen smirked as she brushed her hair out of her face. "That was that." She sneered as she looked back down. She landed near the other warriors and placed her hands on her hips. "He gave me an adequate warm up. Who wants to take me on now? How about you, hansom?" Eighteen winked at Gohan cheekily.

Katy frowned and curled her arms around Gohan's waist protectively and somewhat territorial. "I wouldn't draw any conclusions just yet." Gohan answered with a smirk. He pointed up at the sky. His comrades looked up at the sky and Eighteen followed their example.

The female turned around and tilted her head as she eyed the figure in the sky. Vegeta was floating there. His armor was almost half gone and he'd lost both his gloves. His face, however, looked more alive than ever. Eighteen raised both her eyebrows as she flew up again. "I didn't think you would survive that." She said thoughtfully.

"Think again." Vegeta answered as he frowned at the android. "You won't get me down so easily."

The two warriors stared each other down and both prepared for the rest of the fight. Round two was about to begin.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Heh, I'm trying out my skills in writing battle scenes. I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not…**

**I've been watching the first few episodes of Dbz. Gohan has a pretty tough life. I don't think I can survive in the wilderness for six months… Then again, I'm not a saiyan.. **

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen Warriors

**Thanks for the reviews! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters.**

**There are some questions about the strength of the androids. I decided to give one answer here in stead of several separate answers. The androids are relatively weak compared to the canon Dragonball Z androids. They're as strong as the androids from Future Trunks's time. Future Trunks could defeat the androids in his time in a one-on-one battle. Future Gohan or Trunks never defeated them because they ganged up on one super Saiyan and thus won. It's pretty much the same with the androids in my story. I hope this cleared things up. ^.^**

**Chapter 9. Fallen Warriors.**

Vegeta frowned at Eighteen. The female raised an eyebrow at him. Vegeta clenched his fists and jumped up. He pulled back his fist and tried to push it against Eighteen's cheek. Eighteen blocked the punch with ease and smiled tauntingly.

Turles crossed his arms as he watched the fight. "This is taking ages. When was the last time we watched Vegeta fight such a long battle?" He asked thoughtfully.

"When was the last time we saw anyone defeat him?" Gohan muttered. "Aside from Frieza or the Ginyu Force I've never seen anyone defeat Vegeta."

"Do you think he is going to lose?" Katy asked as she tried to keep up with the fight.

"He's holding his own but those androids have an unlimited source of energy. That's not the case with Vegeta though. He's getting tired." Gohan answered as he looked at his girlfriend.

The others looked up and noticed Vegeta was panting heavily by now. The man frowned as he watched Android Eighteen walk closer. "Had enough yet?" Eighteen sneered. Vegeta wiped some blood off his chin and frowned at her.

"I'm having the time of my life." He snarled back. Eighteen smirked. She suddenly disappeared from his sight and reappeared right in front of Vegeta. She pulled back a fist and pushed it right in his stomach. Vegeta gasped in pain as drops of spit fell out his open mouth. Eighteen didn't give him any time to recover as she put her hands together above his body and slammed them down on his body.

Vegeta gave a harsh groan as he was forced to hit the ground once more. Eighteen smirked while she waited until the smoke and rubble was gone. It would take ages to get all that stuff out of her hair. Luckily for her, Vegeta was still lying on the ground once everything around him settled down. The man gasped as Eighteen's boot landed on his stomach. She pushed down. "Well well. One woman is already too much for you to handle." She sneered.

Vegeta growled as he tried to get up. Eighteen pulled her boot up and stomped it down on his body with quite some force. Vegeta gave a pained growl.

Gohan gave out a sigh. "How long are you going to make us wait?" Gohan yelled. "Or do we have to step in?" He sneered.

"Half-breed. If you don't shut up I'm going to ignore your new established rules and give you a beating you'll never forget." Vegeta screamed back.

"Coming from the man who is receiving that beating." Gohan yelled back.

Katy looked up at her boyfriend. "What rules?" She asked curiously.

"I kindly asked them to stop the punishments." Gohan answered as he watched Vegeta blasting Eighteen away. She deflected the blast and pushed her boot down on Vegeta's arm. The man screamed as she pushed down.

"And they listened to you?" Katy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the strongest Saiyan alive." Gohan answered shortly.

"Oh. So it was an 'or else' kind of question." Katy said with a small smile. Gohan nodded affirmative. _"It's about time you stood up to them." _She sent through their mental bond. Gohan gave her a short glance but didn't answer.

Vegeta tried to get up but Eighteen pushed him down again. "Are you giving up?" She sneered. "You can't get up."

"Just watch me, robot." Vegeta snarled back.

"I've been toying around with you too long." Eighteen sneered. "It's over." She prepared a blast and smirked. "Say goodnight." Vegeta widened his eyes but it was already too late. Eighteen tossed the blast down.

Turles gasped as he stepped forwards. Nappa widened his eyes. Katy yelled: "No!"

They all waited for the explosion to occur but nothing happened. The blast was pushed away before it could hit its target. Gohan's hand was still hanging in mid-air. "No." He said with a frown. Eighteen watched as the ki-blast landed somewhere in the distance. Gohan was standing right in front of Eighteen, his legs were straddling Vegeta's fallen body, as Seventeen appeared next to him.

"I thought this was going to be a one-on-one battle." Seventeen said frowning.

"I didn't know she was going to kill him." Gohan answered as he glared at the two androids. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Half-breed. How dare you." Vegeta growled at him. Gohan ignored this and he pushed Eighteen back.

"Your fight is with me now." Gohan said as he narrowed his eyes.

Eighteen shrugged. "Fine. He wasn't giving me anything anyway." She sneered.

"Turles!" Gohan yelled without letting his eyes off the female android in front of him. "Get Vegeta out of here!"

Turles landed next to him a second later and he pulled Vegeta up as Gohan stepped away from him. The Saiyan prince complained loudly but they both ignored him as Turles pulled his arm under Vegeta's armpits and around his back to help him stand. They floated away from the battlefield. Gohan waited until they landed with the others before he powered up. Seventeen frowned. "They'd better not pull a stunt like that or I'll step in too." Seventeen said with a frown.

"Don't worry." Gohan answered. The boy stretched his muscles. "I don't need help." He remarked cockily.

"You seem very confident." Seventeen observed.

"I am confident." Gohan corrected with a smirk. "Because I'm a good fighter. I've been trained for it."

"Tssk. All that hard work and for what? You'll die today." Eighteen jeered as she uncrossed her arms.

Katy sighed and bit her lip. Watching a fight like this was a lot harder when it was your boyfriend who was participating in it. Gohan slowly sank into a fighting stance. "Come on, Robot." He challenged. Eighteen frowned.

"Someone should teach you some manners." She remarked as she brushed some lost strings out of her face.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You don't want to know how many people said that too me." He answered annoyed. "I've been waiting to fight you for some time now. Let's go." He said as he motioned for her to come at him.

Eighteen smiled and jumped in the air. Gohan followed her up within a second and Eighteen sent a blast. Gohan managed to get out of its way. He bit his lip when he felt the heat radiating from the blast. The other warriors jumped out of the way of the blast. Katy scoffed. "They should watch where they're throwing those things." She complained as she brushed over her light pink hair.

Vegeta pushed Turles away and wiped the blood off his chin. "Stupid brat." He complained.

Turles snickered. "He's taking over faster than the speed of light." He sneered.

Gohan blocked punch after punch as Eighteen attacked him. The half-saiyan frowned as his mind recalled the fight between Vegeta and Eighteen. He remembered her weakness and smirked. He used his right arm to block a punch and grabbed her wrist with his other arm. Before she could react he grabbed her second wrist and held them tight. Eighteen frowned as Gohan pulled her closer and pushed his knee in her stomach. Eighteen doubled over and coughed in pain. Gohan's tail unwrapped and curled around her neck. He whirled her up in the air before he threw her down to the ground. Eighteen turned around in the air and bent through her legs to push off from the ground again.

Gohan watched her come closer and powered up so he could throw a blast her way. Eighteen, however, suddenly sped up and reached Gohan earlier than he expected. She smirked and pulled back a fist to hit his cheek. Gohan was pushed back and Eighteen followed him with a smirk. She used the same fist to punch Gohan again and again. The boy was pushed back with every hit and was too dazed to react.

Eighteen finished her assault by whirling around in the air and kicking Gohan against his shoulder blade. Gohan spiraled down to the ground and landed with quite a large crash. "Gohan!" Katy yelled as she went to fly down. Seventeen appeared in front of her.

"No. No. No." He said as he wiggled his finger. "That is not part of our deal." He warned. Katy clenched her fists and glared at him.

Vegeta snorted. "He certainly needs someone to beat some sense into him." He muttered under his breath. "She only saves us the trouble."

Eighteen crossed her arms as she observed the chaos she created. Gohan got up and rolled his shoulders a few times. The boy looked up at Eighteen. "You sure know how to take a hit." Eighteen sneered with a sweet smile.

Gohan smirked back at her as he flew up until he reached her level. Gohan attacked almost immediately. She blocked a kick from him by bending her knee in front of her body. She countered by punching him but Gohan blocked this attack. He tried to hit her but she managed to protect her cheek by placing her fist up to block the attack. They continued to block each others attack like that as the other warriors watched them.

Seventeen yawned and glanced at the warriors around them. "Your reaction was different when the younger boy got hurt." Seventeen observed as his eyes studied the only female in the group. His eyes moved from her remarkable pink hair to her equally pink eyes. Katy frowned back at him. "Why?"

"Vegeta's not my boyfriend."Katy snarled back.

"You sure know how to pick them. That boy is certainly suicidal." Seventeen sneered with a smirk.

"Gohan can defeat her. Just watch." Katy answered as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Her glare got more intense when Seventeen laughed loudly.

Meanwhile Eighteen dived under a punch from Gohan. The boy growled in annoyance and prepared a blast. Eighteen deflected it without any trouble. She flew closer to him and pulled back a fist. Gohan dived away from it and swallowed heavily when he felt her skin scrape against his. Gohan took advantage of her closeness and pushed his knee right in her stomach. He used his energy to push her away from him and used this time to sink in a familiar stance. He cupped his hands together at his side. "Ka. Me."

Goku widened his eyes. "Hey!" He said. "That sounds familiar." Vegeta rolled his eyes at this.

"Ha. Me." Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of the still dazed android. "HA!" He sent the blast and hit the android head on. The others closed their eyes to protect them from the light. Gohan was eager to find out how much damage he had inflicted on the android so he tried to glance through his lashes. The half-saiyan could only widen his eyes at the sight in front of him.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A large ship was peacefully floating in the vastness of space. Although it looked quiet on the outside, on the side the atmosphere was tensed. Several warriors were running around while others were walking as quietly as they could so they wouldn't be noticed by the stronger warriors.

A man with a light pink skin and bright purple eyes was staring at the darkness outside the ship. He was holding a glass filled with whine and was rotating the liquid so quickly it was a miracle that it didn't spill at all. "Lord Frieza." A slightly bigger man appeared next to him. His spiky head and body was bright pink and his green eyes observed his master with caution. The man bowed.

"Report." Frieza answered with a frown.

"No sign of the Saiyans. We could track their ship while it was in the Western quatrain. The ship was destroyed though. They probably moved to another ship." Dodoria said apprehensively. "They were heading for the Northern quatrain."

"The Northern quatrain?" Frieza asked. "That's not our territory." Frieza muttered. The man glared at the outside world. "I should have known this would happen. Zarbon was a terrible choice for the job. He let his feud with the boy cloud his better judgment. I wanted him to break the boy, not destroy him." He complained as his grip on his glass tightened. "And now look what happened. I should have killed them all when I had the chance."

'_The half-breed has always been troublesome but I didn't think Vegeta would stand up to me like that.'_ Frieza thought frowning. "Continue your search." He ordered. "I want those monkeys groveling in front of me immediately."

"Yes sire." Dodoria said. "Err. There is a group of warriors who are asking for a conference with you." Dodoria continued quickly. "They say they have important information."

Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Let them in." Frieza ordered without turning his chair around. He heard the sound of boots tapping against the floor as the warriors walked in the room.

"Sir." A low voice said.

"You have information for me?" Frieza asked while he stared at the dark world outside the window.

"Yes sir. We have information about the half-saiyan's planet. Everyone thinks it is destroyed but we know that is not true. A reliable resource let us know its still there." The low voice said. Frieza frowned as his chair turned around. The warrior eyed the group of fighters. They all looked quite the same. Some had brownish wild hair. They all had green cat-like eyes and some of them swallowed heavily when Frieza's eyes fell on them.

"Dodoria. Find a team in the northern quatrain and tell them to find out if the planet is still there." Frieza ordered. Dodoria nodded and rushed away. "Was that all?" Frieza asked.

"No sir. We have one more thing." The same warrior answered. "We have one of his friends. They were very good acquainted in camp. The half-saiyan and our comrade." The warrior explained.

Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?" He asked curiously.

They moved apart and two warriors appeared with one younger man in between them. They were holding his bounded arms and pushed him on his knees in front of Frieza. One older warrior grabbed the boy's hair and forced him to look up at Frieza. "You were the one who fought with the hybrid during the assessment, aren't you?" Frieza asked as he eyed the young warrior.

"I will tell you nothing." The young man snarled back.

Frieza smirked. "We'll see about that. I can be very persuasive." The man motioned for two soldiers to grab the man. "Bring him to room five. I'll speak to him myself." Frieza watched as the two soldiers walked closer. "I'd better do it myself if I want to get the job done correctly." He muttered. He waited until the soldiers brought the struggling man away.

Dodoria came running in the room again. "Lord Frieza. The group checked if the planet was still there and they affirmed it. Planet Earth is still in existence." The warriors smirked when they heard this.

Frieza smirked too. "Good. Dodoria, give these men their reward. When you've done that you can call the Ginyu Force for me and sent them right to planet Earth. This time I'm going to do it right." Frieza waited until the group was gone before he got up. "If anyone needs me I will be in room five." Frieza mentioned to Dodoria as he walked out the room.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan could only stare at the scene in front of him. His mouth was wide open. Eighteen smiled as she brushed some dust off her clothing. Her black sweater was gone which made her happy she decided to wear a top under it. The lower parts of her pants were gone too because she used both her arms and legs to protect herself from the attack. She gained a few scratches and bruises but she seemed fine.

"Not so easy, now is it!" Vegeta yelled at the half-saiyan. Gohan pressed his lips together and frowned. He put a very large amount of his strength into that blast hoping it would finish her off. The boy clenched his fists and glared at the android.

Android Eighteen smiled as she watched the shock on Gohan's face turn back into anger. "It was a nice try, kid. But you're going to have to do better than that." She sneered.

"Don't worry. I've got more tricks up my sleeve." Gohan answered as he clenched his fists. Android Eighteen smirked tauntingly and a second later her fist connected with his face. Gohan was forced back but rotated in the air and pushed off against a large rock. He sped up as he flew to the android. He punched Eighteen in the cheek harshly and she fell back. Gohan dived to the ground, pushed off once more, and appeared under Eighteen. He kicked her up in the air and followed her body up. The boy put his hands together above her form and was about to slam her back down when she opened her eyes and pushed her boot in his stomach.

Gohan gasped and placed his hands on his stomach. The boy growled as drops of blood fell down on the ground. Eighteen tried to grab him but Gohan's hands curled against her hands. They both powered up as they tried to overpower each other's level. "Aren't you afraid you'll get beaten by a girl?" Eighteen taunted.

Gohan growled. "I'll be fine." He groaned back. Eighteen suddenly jumped up and curled her hands together above his head. She was about to slam them down on his head but Gohan used this opening to sent out an energy wave and pushed her away. He jumped up and pushed his elbow in the back of Eighteen's neck. She yelled in pain before she reached the ground harshly. Gohan smirked as he landed next to her. The boy opened his hand and prepared a blast. It grew in size within seconds and Gohan's smirk widened when he noticed she was trying to get up. Gohan placed his foot on the back of her knee and pushed down harshly. Eighteen screamed out as her bones winced under his boot. "Good bye, android." Gohan said as the blast in his hand grew even more.

The high whistling sound of something approaching very fast was the only sign for Gohan. The boy looked to the side only to find a boot slamming in his neck. The boy was launched away and his ki-blast disappeared in thin air.

Gohan fell down and rolled on his back. He went to push himself up but the same black boot landed on his chest and pushed him down again. "Well well. You save your comrade. I save mine. I guess we're even." Seventeen said with a smirk. Gohan glared up at him as Eighteen pushed herself up. She moved her hurt leg and winced.

"It was just a lucky shot." Eighteen said with a frown. Seventeen pushed down on Gohan's chest and forced a groan out Gohan's mouth.

"Gohan!" Katy yelled as she jumped to the rescue. Eighteen appeared in front of her.

"Sorry. You can't help your little friend." Eighteen said with a smile. Katy's eyes shot to the two males on the ground as Gohan screamed out. The female frowned at Eighteen and clenched her fists.

"You'd better move out of the way!" She yelled. Eighteen smirked at her. Katy frowned and jumped in the air. She attacked Eighteen head on and tried to land a punch. Eighteen moved out of the way and dodged her attacks without any visible trouble.

Turles glanced at Vegeta. "Should we help?" He asked as another scream from Gohan was heard. Gohan tried to blast Seventeen away but the man grabbed his arm and started pulling on it. Gohan's bones cracked painfully.

Vegeta scoffed. "I'll help him when he's crying out for mercy." He sneered.

Turles rolled his eyes and dived down. Vegeta snorted. "Weakling." He muttered. Turles sent a blast in Seventeen's direction but the android swatted it away. Turles frowned as he attacked Seventeen head on. The android had to jump up in the air to avoid him and Turles followed him.

Justin landed next to Gohan. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little roughed up." Gohan answered as he pulled a painful face. "I think my ribs are broken." Gohan groaned when he noticed he couldn't get up. Justin nodded and went to help him up.

Eighteen pushed Katy's fist back and smirked when she groaned in pain. Eighteen whirled the teenager around and released her. Katy was launched away and Raditz appeared in front of Eighteen. The man tried to punch her but Eighteen moved aside and kicked him in the stomach. Raditz doubled over and coughed up blood. Eighteen smirked and whirled around in the air to kick against his head. Raditz landed on the ground harshly and was knocked out cold.

Katy moved back to Eighteen and clenched her fists. Android Eighteen smiled. "You're a tough one, aren't you?" She sneered. Katy appeared right in front of her and pulled back a fist. Eighteen blocked her fist and kneed Katy in the stomach. While the teenager was bent over in pain Eighteen prepared a large blast and sent it. Katy screamed loudly as she was launched back to the ground. She landed in a crater created by her own body and didn't move anymore.

"Katy!" Gohan yelled. Seventeen was still fighting with Turles but he wasn't doing very well. Seventeen was clearly winning. Nappa was trying to fight Eighteen but the female knocked him out with a few punches. Goku appeared next to Justin and Gohan.

"Can you fly?' Goku asked his son. The boy nodded affirmative. "Okay. We only get one shot at this. I will fly up and distract them. Justin, you grab the two Saiyans on the ground. The bald one and my brother. Gohan, you have to grab your girlfriend and make sure Turles follows you."

"What is going on?" Vegeta asked as he landed. Eighteen and Seventeen were ganging up on Turles. They were both enjoying pushing him around.

"My father has a plan." Gohan answered as he pushed his body up. The boy winced as he felt his ribs complaining but he tried to ignore it. "Just follow me, okay?"

"We're going to run?" Vegeta asked with a frown. "I'm not a coward."

"We can't beat them. They've knocked out all your comrades. You, Gohan, Turles, I and Justin are not enough to beat them." Goku said with a frown. "We have to train some more in order to defeat them."

"Fine." Vegeta snarled as he crossed his arms. "I'll get Turles." He said as he looked up and noticed Seventeen was holding Turles as Eighteen was beating him up.

"Okay. Now it's very important that you grab them and fly away. Do not look back at me or you will get caught up in the attack too, okay? Close your eyes as you fly away." The others nodded and they all jumped up. Justin raced to Nappa and Raditz and grabbed both of them.

Eighteen was getting tired of beating Turles and kicked him down. The man was launched to the ground with a scream but Vegeta caught him. "Let's go." Vegeta said as he grabbed Turles's arm. Gohan jumped to Katy and grabbed her unconscious body.

Goku appeared in front of the two androids and noticed the others were already flying away. "Look at me, androids." Goku said cheerfully. They both frowned at him and Goku smirked. He spread three fingers on either side of his face and closed his eyes. "Solar Flare!" He yelled as he launched the attack. The androids were both temporarily blinded and they closed their eyes as they wondered what was going on.

"Follow me." Goku yelled as he shot away. The others followed him and they crossed a large distance within seconds. Goku suddenly landed and told everyone to lower their power levels. They did as they were told. Gohan sighed.

"We were beaten like we were nothing." Gohan complained with a frown. The boy growled as he clenched his fists. "They are too strong for us."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "We should find that room so we can train and get stronger. I really want to beat that robot up." He grumbled.

"Don't worry. We will defeat them someday." Goku answered. Gohan knelt down to place Katy on the ground. He gently smacked on her cheek.

"Wake up." He said as he eyed her bruised up face. "Katy?" Gohan whispered as he brushed her banks from her face. "Hey. Wake up." Katy groaned as she opened her eyes. She closed her eyes to shield them from the bright light from the sun. "Good. For a second there I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." Gohan said with a smile.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Katy sneered as she sat up. "Oh Gohan." She threw her arms around the half-saiyan."I thought he was going to kill you." Gohan winced in pain as his broken ribs protested against her grip. She pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Gohan said with a small smile. "And hey, I'm not killed off that easily." He answered after that. The half-saiyan sat down and watched as Vegeta and Justin walked around and woke up the others.

"So where are we going now?" Turles asked once everyone was awake. They gathered around Goku, except for Gohan who was still sitting on the ground, and gave him questioning glances. Gohan decided he wouldn't put any strain on his body for as long as he could. Katy smiled at Gohan's antics. He would never let anyone know how much pain he was in. He would never complain or voice his suffering but he would just wander off and seek solitude to recover.

"We need to get to Kami's lookout." Goku answered with a frown. "I will explain everything there." Goku looked up in the air. "There is no sign of them. We need to keep our power levels low or they might find us." Goku warned. The others nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Let's go." Vegeta said as he looked around. He noticed Gohan was sitting on the ground. "You're hurt." He said. It was said more like a statement than a question.

"I'm not hurt." Gohan answered. "I'm just sitting here. It's not like we're going anywhere." He answered shortly.

Vegeta smirked as he stepped closer. "Get up." He said as he eyed the half-saiyan carefully. Gohan rolled his eyes and pushed his body up. He stubbornly tried to hide it but he should have known he couldn't fool Vegeta. The Saiyan prince turned away from Gohan. "Turles, you should check on his ribs when we reach that lookout place." He mentioned to his comrade. Turles nodded with a smirk as Gohan scoffed in annoyance.

They decided to wait for another hour to make sure the androids were far away. "Is everybody ready?" Nobody made any objections so Goku decided that was a yes. "Okay, Let's go."

Katy was about to help Gohan fly up but the half-saiyan pushed her away. "Tssk. I broke a few ribs. My energy wasn't drained." He complained moodily.

"Oh I'm sorry, tough guy." Katy sneered before she followed the others. Gohan rolled his eyes and followed them.

A while later Goku pointed forwards. "There it is!" He said. The others followed his finger and noticed a seemingly unending pole standing some way off.

"What is there?" Turles whispered to Raditz. His older brother shrugged. "I don't see anything." Turles continued.

They flew up once they reached the long pole. Gohan gasped and pointed up. "Look!" He said before he winced and quickly lowered his arm. They reached a round balcony like place but Goku kept flying. Gohan silently wondered if his father missed the place before he noticed something else up ahead. Gohan tilted his head and wondered how the place could stay standing like that. Why it didn't just collapsed. It looked fragile to him. He decided not to wonder about it.

They landed on the white stone ground. Gohan raised an eyebrow at the silent building in front of them. It reminded him of a temple he encountered on one of the planets he had to purge. All the aliens looked around with interest. Goku smiled cheerfully. "I'll be right back." He said before he jumped off the platform.

Turles watched Goku disappear before he turned to the others. "Does anyone have any broken bones?" He asked his comrades. They all shook their heads as answer. "Okay. Then you're first, half-breed." Turles said as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan. Gohan unclasped the bands of his half destroyed armor and dropped it on the ground. After this he pulled down his blue uniform. Turles's fingers moved over Gohan's ribs as he searched for any broken bones. Gohan winced as Turles examined him. "One. Two. Three. Three broken ribs." Turles muttered thoughtfully. "That will take a while before it heals. I hope they have some sort of rejuvenation tank here or you're really screwed." Turles joked as he pulled away. Gohan groaned in annoyance.

Turles smirked as he turned to Katy. "Let's take a long at you." He said as he grabbed her wrist and made her rotate it a few time. "That's only fractured." He muttered thoughtfully. The man tousled her hair. "You put up a nice fight against that android. Jumping in the battle like that when you didn't really have a chance to win is quite brave." He said.

Katy didn't know if she should take this as a compliment or an insult so she just settled with constructive criticism.

Goku landed on the lookout again. He grinned as he walked closer. "Look what I have. Senzu beans." He said as he opened his hand and showed the small green beans in his hand. The others eyed the beans with distrust. "It heals you. Eat it and it will restore your power back to normal." Goku explained.

The man eyed all the warriors. "Here Gohan." Goku grabbed a bean and held it out in front of his son. Gohan let Goku drop the bean in his hand and looked at it. "Eat it."Goku said. Gohan looked up at him before his eyes moved to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was looking at the beans with interest. Goku was taken aback by the distrust in Gohan's eyes. He never thought it cause by him.

Vegeta grabbed a bean from Goku's hand and eyed it. The others watched him as he placed the bean in his mouth and ate it. Vegeta gasped as he felt the bean take care of all his wounds. He felt his muscles tensing with the new strength he got from the last fight. "This is amazing." He said as he eyed his hands. The others gave him questioning glances. "Yes. Take them. It's save."

The others accepted the beans and ate them. Gohan gasped. "Oh yeah. Say goodbye to my broken ribs." Gohan said with a grin. "I feel great."

"This works even faster than the rejuvenation tanks." Turles said as he looked at his hands. "We could get a large price for this on the intergalactic market." He continued with a smirk.

"It's not for sale." Goku answered. "There aren't a lot beans either. This is everything we have for now." Goku continued as he took a senzu bean himself. Gohan stretched his muscles and grinned.

"I feel great." The half-saiyan said. "Let's take on those androids again. With those beans we can continue to fight them until we win." Gohan said enthusiastically.

"Be quiet, half-breed." Vegeta snarled at him. "Did you forget about that room already?"

"Oh right." Gohan answered as he looked at his father. The boy scratched his head and smiled innocently. "So where is that room?" Gohan asked curiously.

Goku nodded. "Follow me." He said as he walked to the temple. The others followed him and noticed an old Namekian was walking toward them.

"Goku." The man said as he eyed the newcomers. "It's nice to see you again. You brought some company, I see." He observed.

"Yeah. Everyone this is Kami. Kami, this is everyone. Gohan came back, you see, and he brought his comrades with him." Goku answered cheerfully. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Young Gohan is back. I noticed. You are here to use the Time Chamber, I presume?" Kami said as his eyes moved over the half-saiyan. Goku nodded as answer. "Good. I will guide you to the room. You can train here too. Those androids won't sense you here because it is too high." Kami explained as he turned around.

"Come on, guys. Follow us." Goku said as he waved for the others to follow him. Turles pulled a goofy grin and motioned overenthusiastically as an impersonation of Goku and earned a smirk from the all former soldiers of the cold army. They followed Goku without any complaint and made their way inside the temple.

Vegeta suddenly looked up and turned around. His comrades followed his example. Vegeta powered up when he noticed a figure landing on the platform of the lookout. "Who are you?" He yelled. Goku turned around and raised an eyebrow.

The new arrival walked closer. He seemed quite young. Gohan wondered if he was around his age. His short lavender hair was ruffled by the wind. His blue eyes were almost cheerful but Gohan noticed a darker emotion hidden behind the cheerful act. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. His blue jacket wrinkled as the boy waved.

Gohan frowned when he noticed the boy was wearing a sword in a holster on his back. "Hey everyone." The boy said as he walked closer.

"Who are you?" Vegeta repeated as he walked closer and placed himself directly between his own comrades and the young boy. Trunks stared at Vegeta for a few seconds but then shook his head.

"I'm a friend." Trunks answered hesitantly.

"We don't have friends." Gohan answered immediately.

Goku stepped closer. "Hey. Loosen up. That boy is a friend. He means no harm. He is the one who told me about the androids." He explained.

"So? He could be siding with them." Vegeta answered.

"I'm not." Trunks answered with a frown. "I came here to help you. I want to defeat those androids as badly as you do. They destroyed my life!"

Goku appeared next to Vegeta. "Don't worry. I trust him." Goku said cheerfully.

"You trust me too." Vegeta countered with a smirk. "You trust the brat too, don't you? That is a mistake too." He nodded to Gohan as he spoke.

Goku's eyes quickly shot to Gohan and back to Vegeta as he spoke: "Well. I know I can trust him."

"Gohan. I don't mean any harm. You have to believe me." Trunks said desperately. The half-saiyan narrowed his eyes.

"Have we met?" Gohan asked. "How do you know my name? Only my closest acquaintances know my name." He said.

"Maybe Goku already told you this but I'm from the future. I know your name because I was very good friends with your future version. You look like him." Trunks answered with a sigh. "He was my mentor."

"Was?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Trunks nodded as he clenched his fists. "They killed him several years ago." Trunks answered.

"Hold on. You know me and you were brought up on planet Earth, right?" Gohan asked thoughtfully. Trunks nodded. "That means that my future version lived on planet Earth."

"Yes. Raditz came to Earth for your father but he never succeeded. Goku and Piccolo killed him. You grew up on planet Earth." Trunks explained.

"Kakarrot killed me?" Raditz gasped out.

"Of course. You're weak." Vegeta snorted. "What happened to me?" Vegeta asked. "You stared at me for a second too long. You must know me too."

Trunks nodded. "Nappa and you came to planet Earth a year later. You fought Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and several human warriors." Trunks said. "You lost and left but due to circumstances you ended up on planet Earth in the end."

"I lost to Kakarrot too?" Vegeta asked with wide eyes.

"What happened to me?" Nappa asked curiously.

"Vegeta killed you." Trunks answered without thinking.

"Vegeta? Why?" Nappa asked as he looked at his comrade.

"How should I know, idiot?" Vegeta snarled back. "It's not me."

"What were the circumstances?" Gohan asked curiously as he stepped closer. "What happened?"

Trunks sighed. "I didn't think I would be giving a history lesson." He answered as he crossed his arms.

"Tell us." Vegeta answered. Trunks hesitated but then nodded and sat down. The others followed his example. Only Vegeta and Turles remained standing. They both leaned against a white pole.

Trunks frowned. "Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha were killed during the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Gohan, Krillin and mo… Bulma travelled to planet Namek to get the dragonballs to revive them."

"What's with those dragonballs?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

"I'll explain that later." Goku answered shortly.

Trunks nodded. "Well… When they reached Namek they found out that Vegeta was there too for the same reason. Another warrior named Frieza was there too."

"Frieza?" Gohan gasped out.

"Yes. Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin teamed up and fought against the Ginyu Force but they didn't really win. Goku eventually stepped in and defeated them." Trunks ignored gasps from the warriors. "At least, he defeated three of them. Vegeta killed most of them when they were down." Vegeta smirked at that. "Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin fought against Frieza but again he was too strong for you. Goku defeated him in the end. Gohan and Goku were the only ones who survived the battle at first. They wished everyone back later and Vegeta was wished back too."

"Tssk. I can't believe I was killed." Vegeta complained.

"I can't believe Kakarrot killed everyone." Turles answered with wide eyes. "I thought you were against killing."

"I'm not against killing bad guys when it is really needed." Goku answered. "When I don't have a choice."

"We should watch out for him." Vegeta sneered as he walked closer. "A very amusing story, brat, but we have better things to do." He said with a frown. "We have to enter that time room and get stronger. I don't have time for fairytales."

Gohan got up too and stepped closer. "How old was I when I fought Frieza?" He asked curiously as the others got up too.

"You were five." Trunks answered. "Gohan told me he disliked fighting and he hated the match against Vegeta. That was because it was his first real fight and Vegeta continued to come back. He always treated Gohan badly which didn't really make Gohan respect him." Trunks smiled. "My mom told me that when Gohan was younger he was not one to dislike people but he chose to avoid Vegeta if he could."

"I have that effect on people." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "The Gohan from this era chooses to do the same thing." He continued. Gohan stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just interesting to hear you say my name." Gohan answered with a smile.

Vegeta growled. "Don't get used to it, _half-breed. _It won't happen again." He sneered. Gohan rolled his eyes as he turned away from the older saiyan. "We have to figure out who is going in with whom." The others nodded. "I'm going in with half-breed." Vegeta continued.

"Hey. What a second. I want to go in with Katy." Gohan answered with a frown.

Katy smiled. "I'm not going." She said softly. Gohan turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Spending a year in just one room sounds terrible. I love you but I don't think I can do that. I don't want to interrupt your training. Besides," Katy glanced at the other warriors, "the stronger the one is who goes in with you, the better your training will be. I don't think I will do you justice."

"Katy, you don't know how strong you are." Gohan answered as he turned to her and grabbed her hand. "I don't care about the amount of training I will get. I don't think I can spend a year without you."

"It's not that bad. Go in with Vegeta and make me proud." Katy answered with a smile. Gohan sighed and nodded.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Good. Now where is that room?" Vegeta asked as he turned to Kami. The Namekian guardian nodded as he turned around. They followed him and ended up in front of a large brown door. "So, let me recapitulate." Vegeta said as he turned around. "I am going in with the brat. Turles is going in with Kakarrot. Raditz and Nappa go in together." The others nodded at this. "Good. That's settled."

Gohan turned to Katy and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Gohan leaned in for a gentle but passionate kiss. Eventually, they parted and gave each other a tight hug. "I feel like you're leaving me for a long time." Katy whispered. "It's just for a day."

"It's a day for you. It will be a year for me." Gohan whispered back. The boy took a deep breath of her sweet scent.

"It will be over before you know it." Katy answered with a smile. "I love you." She whispered so soft that even Gohan almost couldn't hear it.

Gohan pulled back and looked her in the eyes. _"You know how I feel about you." _He thought back.

"Then say it." Katy answered with a frown. "What do you care about them? Tell me." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Be honest."

"I love you." Gohan answered almost immediately. Katy smiled and pressed one last kiss on his lips. Gohan roughed up her hair and turned away. He ignored Turles and Nappa who were pretending to wipe away tears. "I'm ready to go."

Katy punched Turles against the shoulder quite harshly as Vegeta nodded. "Good. Let's go." He answered.

Kami watched as Mister Popo opened the door. "I must warn you." He started. Gohan and Vegeta turned around. "The androids did not use their full strength."

"What?" Vegeta asked with wide eyes.

Kami frowned. "They fought you with only sixty percent of their power. They can go much higher. "

"They were just playing with us?" Gohan asked with wide eyes. Kami nodded affirmative. Gohan groaned. "Okay. Then we'll just have to triple our powers in one year." Gohan said as he looked at Vegeta. His comrade nodded and turned around. Gohan followed him in the room and the others watched in silence as the door closed behind them.

***** DBZ *** DBZ *****

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Time Chamber

**Thanks for the reviews! ^.^**

**Some of you asked questions relating to the people who go into the chamber together.  
>Trunks and Vegeta: That one is quite obvious. They don't really have a relationship in this story. Vegeta doesn't know Trunks is his son. They just met each other. In the original story Vegeta and Trunks entered the room together because they didn't really have another choice, I think.. <strong>

**Goku and Gohan: That idea crossed my mind too but they're not really ready for that yet. The relationship between Goku and Gohan isn't very good. You will get more information about that in this chapter.**

**I hoped this cleared things up ^.^**

**Chapter 10. The Time Chamber. **

Gohan narrowed his eyes as they adjusted to the fierce glow of the room. The boy's eyes moved from the two large and very comfortable looking beds to the bathroom he could see through the open door. The boy touched the purple curtains around the bed and he glanced down at the white sheets.

"Half-breed." Vegeta's voice called out to him. The boy followed his voice and gasped when he reached his comrade.

Gohan looked at the whiteness around him. The air seemed thicker and more difficult to inhale. The boy tried to see something in the distance but there was nothing there. Just whiteness. Gohan frowned. "Is it too much for you?" Vegeta sneered when he noticed Gohan's tensed expression.

"I'm fine." Gohan answered shortly. The boy smirked at Vegeta. "What do you say we get started? We have a long way to go." Gohan suggested. Vegeta smirked and nodded.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy was sitting in the window sill. She leaned against the wall as she pulled a leg up so she could fit in the small space. They just ate some lunch and Katy was done a lot faster than the full-blooded Saiyans. Justin decided to go outside and train but Katy wasn't really in the training mood. She watched the clouds gently float by in the slow pace of the soft wind. She silently wondered about her boyfriend and how he was doing the room.

"You're sitting here lonely." Goku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Katy brushed through her pink hair and smiled.

"I'm just thinking." She answered.

"About Gohan?" Goku asked as he stepped closer and pulled his blue wristband around his wrist. Katy nodded. "I thought I would never see him again." Goku said as he looked out the window too. Katy looked up at him but noticed there was a certain distance in his eyes. "Now I know I'm right. I would never see the same boy again. He changed a lot."

"You can't expect him to stay the same." Katy answered. "He could have been much worse. Trust me." Goku smiled at her and Katy moved off the windowsill. "I'm going to get some training done before Turles gets a hold of me. His routines are terrible." Katy pulled a face and quickly walked out the room.

Goku watched her go and didn't notice Turles sneaking up on him. "I have the feeling she is trying to avoid me." Turles muttered as he appeared next to Goku. His twin brother smirked as he thought about Katy's last comment before she left. "Don't worry. I'll find her." Turles continued as he leaned on the low windowsill with his hands.

"Are you sure you want to go in the chamber with me?" Goku asked as he glanced at his twin brother.

"Of course. I am itching to find out what you're made off. Besides, it's good to train with new warriors. It will give me the trouble of having to find out what your techniques are." Turles looked out the window. "Well… I'm going to search for the little warrior princess. Do you want to join me? We can spar while she is doing her exercises." Turles suggested. Goku agreed and they both left the room.

****** DBZ **** DBZ **** DBZ**

Gohan closed his eyes tiredly. His whole body was sore from a long day of training. He enjoyed the warmth of the large bathtub he was currently lying in. Vegeta and Gohan were happy to find out there were two bathtubs. This meant they could easily take a bath at the same time, sleep at the same time, and thus have more time to train.

Vegeta was lying in the bathtub on the other side of the room. He was staring up at the ceiling as his mind recalled everything that happened in the last ten hour spar. Gohan and he both tried their hardest to gain the advantage and win the match. In their spars they fought each other like they were enemies. No rules. No mercy.

Gohan knew why Katy disliked the spars he had with the others but he knew that if he wanted to get stronger he had to train like this. The more damage he did to his body the stronger he would eventually become.

"What do you think of your father? I noticed the looks you gave him." Vegeta's voice suddenly echoed in the room.

"That's a stupid question." Gohan answered with a frown. The boy dived under the water to make his hair wet and secretly avoid continuing the conversation.

Vegeta smirked when he noticed this. "That won't help. I will still be here when you come up for air. The question will be here too." Vegeta yelled at him knowing that even though he was under water, Gohan would still hear him. "You can't stay under water longer than six minutes. I personally trained you to hold your breath to that extent."

Gohan got up and brushed through his wet spiky hair. "So?" Vegeta asked as if the last few minute hadn't happened.

Gohan sent him a sideways glare. "What do you want me to say?"

"During a fishing trip with Turles a few months ago Goku told him that he tried to wish you back. You refused to come back." Vegeta said as he glanced sideways. "Why?"

"I was at camp when it happened. The dragon appeared as a voice in the air. I was in the specialists' lounge. They heard it too. Crimon said that if I accepted the call he would immediately call you and sent an entire team after me. He said you three would follow me to planet Earth too. I thought my father was dead so I was the only real warrior on planet Earth. I didn't really know there were this much other human warriors but they would have never defeated you. I was afraid you would be so angry that you would destroy planet Earth. I told the dragon that I didn't want to go back." Gohan answered as he stared at the foam.

"We were thinking allowing you to visit planet Earth." Vegeta said after a few minutes of silence. Gohan looked sideways.

"Really?"

"We were planning on taking a mission in the Northern Quatrain and just drop you off on Earth so you could spend a few days on this planet." Vegeta continued. "It was supposed to become a regular thing until Earth would be purged. That is inevitable. It's a beautiful planet."

Gohan pulled a face. "Now we can protect it from being purged. We train and defeat the androids. Then we'll be strong enough to take care of Freeza once for all."

"I'm not planning on staying here." Vegeta answered. "We were not made to stay on one place too long."

"Why not? Planet Earth is a nice planet. There are some nice women here." Gohan said he cupped a hand of water and let it run back in the tub again. "What about Bulma? Remember that blue-haired girl we met when we landed on this planet? I saw the way you guys were looking at her. You never look at Katy like that. You give Katy those 'appreciative but nothing more' looks but you were giving Bulma an 'appreciative I'd like to do bad things to her' look."

"I didn't know I have such specific expressions." Vegeta thought out loud. "Are there any more appreciative kind of glances I should know about?" He sneered. Gohan gave him a 'don't change the subject' glance. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I might choose a play toy but humans are way too fragile." Vegeta answered with a frown. "I don't want to stay here. I don't have anyone important living on this planet." Vegeta fell silent for a second. "Besides, I noticed the annoyed glances you were sending to your father. What is keeping you here?" Vegeta continued innocently.

Gohan groaned as he noticed that Vegeta seemed to manage to get right back at the previous conversation topic. "My father doesn't know anything about my time at the cold empire. He offered to give the nimbus cloud so Katy and I can have a relaxing outing."

"The nimbus cloud?" Vegeta repeated as he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"

"The nimbus cloud will only carry a person with a pure heart." Gohan answered. "At least, that's what I remember."

"Aah." Vegeta muttered. "So, it will never carry you." He observed.

"Not anymore." Gohan muttered as his mind ran over all the planets he purged under Freeza's command.

"Your father is stupid. He probably didn't even consider that you could have murdered while you were working for the Planet Trade Organization." Vegeta sneered. "We don't need a stupid cloud to fly." Vegeta cracked his neck and placed his hands on the edges of the tub. The man got up and reached out for a towel.

Gohan leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The boy listened to the sounds of the water while Vegeta was grabbing a towel and getting out the tub. For a moment Gohan's mind almost drifted off to a slumber but Vegeta interrupted this thought. "Half-breed. You'd better get out too. We'll take a nap and then we'll have rematch."

Gohan opened his eyes and watched as Vegeta was walking across the room while he was making sure his towel would stay locked around his hips. The man grabbed a bottle of water he placed on the table earlier. "Hurry up." He yelled as he walked out the bathroom. Gohan rolled his eyes and got out the bathtub. He found Vegeta sitting on his own bed. He was eying his armor. "We should have brought an extra pair." Vegeta complained. "We already ruined them within three months. I don't think they're going to last the upcoming nine months."

Gohan shrugged as he looked down at the blue uniform he was wearing. "We could fight without the armors. They might last longer if we do that."

"What is worse? Destroyed uniforms or destroyed armors?" Vegeta thought out loud.

"I'd be disappointed if we didn't destroy both our armors and uniforms." Gohan answered with a grin. Vegeta smirked back at him as Gohan grabbed the purple curtain around his bed and closed it.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy was sitting on the edge of the lookout. "Just one push and you'll be dead." A voice sneered behind her.

"Too bad I can fly." Katy answered without looking back. Turles shrugged as he sat down next to her.

"I could at least try." He countered. Katy shrugged. "What are you thinking about?"

"I remember last time I was in a situation similar to this one. A group of warriors was trying to take over a planet and a group of natives was training to stop them. The only difference is that I was one of the supposedly bad guys back then." She answered thoughtfully.

"You're still one of the bad guys." Turles sneered.

"I didn't say I'm one of the good guys now." Katy answered as she placed her hands on the ground behind her and leaned on them. "It's just strange to be on the other side of the story, you know. I'm not murderer but the victim."

Turles snickered. "Hurts, huh?" He sneered. "Well… Freeza and his goons always made sure we wouldn't get too carried away with our powers like you. Freeza would either punish us or order us to train with the Ginyu Goons which would eventually end up as a beating for us. I know what it feels like to play the part of the victim."

Katy smiled. "I know." She answered. "Gohan told me." She got up and smiled at her comrade. "Let's have another match. I want to get stronger as fast as possible." She suggested.

Turles smirked as he got up too. Saiyans never backed away from a challenge.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Vegeta dived under a punch. The man pulled back a fist to return a punch but Gohan blocked it with ease. Gohan's next punch was caught by his comrade. The boy frowned and tried to pull back while he caught Vegeta's fist when the man tried to punch him. The two warriors stared into each other eyes as they tried to push each other away by using their power. "Is it getting too hot for you, boy?" Vegeta sneered.

Gohan snorted. "You wish." He answered. The two jumped away from each other and were both panting heavily. The two warriors looked at each other as they tried to regain their breath.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he flew up in the sky. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Gohan nodded as he watched Vegeta power up. The older saiyan moved his hands up and created a ki-blast in between them. "Don't hold anything back!" Gohan yelled at him.

"Don't worry. I won't." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan nodded and crossed his arms in front of his body to protect himself. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan braced himself for the impact. The boy watched the attack come closer and forced himself to keep his eyes open. Gohan groaned as the blast hit. It burned his flesh easily and he growled in pain. The boy closed his eyes and used his energy to push the blast away. He felt his power snap up in the air and break through the barrier of a super Saiyan once more. The boy almost felt it slipping through his fingers again but he managed to grab hold of it this time. Gohan growled as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Vegeta landed as he watched the familiar golden haired figure in front of him. The man crossed his arms.

Gohan growled as he clenched his fists. "Focus." Vegeta whispered as he watched Gohan groan in concentration. "Let it settle down." Gohan took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. His shoulders lowered and he opened his eyes.

The boy looked at his hands. "I did it." He whispered. "I did it!" Gohan yelled happily as he jumped up and down. "I'm still in the super Saiyan form. I did it!" Gohan repeated once more.

"Yes yes. You're amazing." Vegeta sneered even though a small smirk was placed on his face. "I'd like to see you power down and transform back again." He said. "After that you can start helping me to reach it."

Gohan closed his eyes and slowly powered down. The boy looked up at Vegeta and grinned. "I am a super Saiyan." He exclaimed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned away from him.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Turles was doing push-ups in front of the door of the chamber Gohan and Vegeta were in. The man looked up when Mister Popo walked closer. From the moment he first saw mister Popo his fists were itching to punch the strange looking guy but he decided not to do that. Mister Popo walked to the door. "It's time." He said as he looked up at the clock above the large brown door.

Turles looked up and sat down. "Really? How do you know?" He asked curiously.

Mister Popo didn't answer him and watched the door. Turles got up and tilted his head. Katy and Goku appeared near them. "Hey. I was wondering when Gohan and Vegeta will be back." Katy asked.

"They'll come out any moment according to the little guy." Turles answered as he crossed his arms.

They all looked at the door when they heard movement in the room. The door slowly opened and a shadow appeared in the doorway. Gohan walked out and grinned. "Hey guys. Did you miss us?" He asked cheerfully.

Vegeta followed him and was wearing his usual scowl. Katy ran to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey! Look at you. What happened?" Katy eyed his wounded appearance. Gohan's blue uniform was missing several pieces on his legs and arms. His armor missed the shoulder guards and a big chunk of the side was gone.

Vegeta's uniform was as jagged as Gohan's uniform. A large gash was present in his uniform on his leg. Several other gashes and holes were seen in the rest of his uniform. His armor was gone entirely.

"Any interesting results?" Turles asked as he eyed the two Saiyans. Gohan brushed through his hair which was reaching down to his knees by now.

Vegeta gave him a cocky smirk which gave Turles his answer. The man looked at his twin brother. "Let's go in before Raditz and Nappa find out." He said. Goku nodded and followed his brother inside the room.

Katy stepped closer and placed a hand on Gohan's cheek. "Are you okay? You're all roughed up." Katy said worriedly. "Let me treat your wounds." Katy gently moved Gohan's face to the side to eye the wound on his chin.

Gohan pulled back. "Don't worry. Those beans will help me right back up to speed." He answered slightly annoyed.

Vegeta crossed his arms and walked away. Gohan placed his arm around Katy's shoulders and together they followed Vegeta outside. "Gohan!" They both looked up when they heard a familiar voice.

Chi-chi walked closer. Bulma was just getting out of a yellow flying-machine. Gohan nudged Vegeta. "Oh. Dream on." Vegeta scoffed as he crossed his arms. Gohan snickered as he watched Bulma and Chi-chi walk closer.

"Gohan. You look terrible. What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"I have the solution to that problem." Bulma said cheerfully. She was wearing blue jeans and a matching blue jacket. Her tight black shirt was shown because her jacket was open. "I have senzu beans." She handed one to Gohan. The boy ate one and smirked as he felt his body recover within seconds. Vegeta grudgingly took a bean and ate it too.

"Look what I made for you." Chi-chi said as she held up a blue sweater.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You made that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Put it on. You will look so cute in it." Chi-chi said cheerfully. Gohan pulled a face as he observed the sweater. The dark blue color was interrupted by lighter blue vertical lines and black lines running down the sweater.

"Yes. We would all love to see how it looks." Vegeta sneered with an amused smirk.

Gohan sent him a glare but he decided to listen to his mother. He got rid of his armor and pulled the sweater on. "Oh! Look at you!" Chi-chi cheered as she gently straightened the sweater. Gohan took a deep and settling breath and decided he would let her do what she wanted since he missed out on it during the last twelve years of his life.

A hand grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him to the side. Vegeta eyed Gohan up and down and gave him a look that told him he would get back to it later. The half-saiyan sent a glare to him that could rival Vegeta's own ultimate glares and he pushed his hand away.

"Not that I don't like it but it's too hot to wear something like this." Gohan said as he took it off again.

"Where are Raditz and Nappa?" Vegeta asked as his eyes moved to Katy. The female pointed to one of the separate buildings. Vegeta nodded and turned to that direction.

Bulma got a hold of Katy. "So, you and Gohan, huh?" She said as her eyes moved from Katy to Gohan. "Have you thought about your marriage yet?" Bulma asked excitedly. Chi-chi squealed as she grabbed Katy's hands.

"Yes. We need to make preparations." Chi-chi said excitedly. "You two need to be married before you're going to give me my grandchildren."

Katy swallowed heavily."Well. We're still at a very early stage in our relationship. Err… Gohan?" Katy yelled as she looked back. She widened her eyes when she noticed Gohan was following Vegeta and already made quite a distance between him and the females.

The half-saiyan waved. "You seem to have everything under control!" He yelled as he raced to the left temple. Katy kept herself from pouting as she turned back to the two exited females and sent them a nervous smile.

Raditz and Nappa were having a sparring match together. "I thought I felt something." Nappa said when Vegeta walked in. "Turles already went in, didn't he?" He asked. Vegeta grunted as response. "I knew it. He kept saying he wanted to go in first. I knew he would just stay close to the room and go in the moment he could."

Gohan walked in too. He eyed the small round room. There weren't real walls since there were only poles divided around the edges of the room. They held up the large pointy roof of the temple and ended up in a wall which came to Gohan's knees. The boy placed his sweater on an edge of a wall and stepped closer. Raditz tilted his head as he eyed the piece of fabric Gohan just put away. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"That is a sweater his loving mother knitted for him." Vegeta sneered as he sat down on a low wall. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Has he tried it on yet?" Raditz asked as he grabbed the sweater and eyed it with a smirk.

"Yes. He looks amazing in it." Vegeta sent Gohan a taunting glance. "A perfect little mommy's boy."

"At least I still have my mother." Gohan answered as he watched Raditz walk closer. The man held up the sweater in front of Gohan and tilted his head. Gohan pushed it down and glared at his uncle. "You'd better stop teasing me or I'll do something about it. Vegeta knows how dangerous I can be by now." Gohan smirked at his mentor as he turned around. Vegeta scoffed as he pulled up his knee and leaned on it with his arm.

"Vegeta got quite a beating?" Nappa asked as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

"He got several beatings." Gohan corrected cockily.

"You don't know how long you will still have your mother." Vegeta mentioned casually, sending the quiet threat as if he was saying something about the weather.

"Ooohh. I'm so impressed." Gohan said with a smirk. The boy sat down on the ground. "You should stick to threatening people who are weaker than you. That's what you're good at." Nappa appeared next to him and smacked him on his head. "Hey!" Gohan yelled.

"You just crossed the line." Nappa warned as he frowned at the half-saiyan. Gohan sent him an annoyed glance but decided to stay quiet.

A few hours later Gohan made his way to the other side of the platform. The others were still training but Gohan had other things on his mind. The boy eyed the Namekian warrior that was sitting on the edge of the lookout. He seemed to be meditating. "What do you want, Saiyan?" Piccolo asked without opening his eyes.

"I'm curious." Gohan answered as he stepped closer. He eyed the purple gi and blue sash Piccolo was wearing. "I remember my mother telling me stories about the demon king who tried to take over the world. You haven't tried it anymore since I left this planet. Why?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo opened his eyes and eyed the half-saiyan. "You've grown up since I saw you last." He answered. "I'm still impressed by that attack you pulled on your uncle." Gohan smirked as answer. "I didn't take over the world because it was too easy. I wanted to defeat your father but he was too busy looking for you."

Gohan nodded. "So you just gave up on it?" He asked curiously.

Piccolo looked up. "What's wrong? Are you afraid you'll end up with the same dilemma?"

Gohan snorted. "No way. I won't hesitate in killing anyone. Not even the most innocent person I meet." He answered as he crossed his arms.

"Really?" Gohan turned around to find Vegeta and Nappa standing behind him. The two Saiyans walked closer. "Why don't we find out?" Vegeta continued.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Let's find a city and destroy it." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Let's cause some destruction."

Gohan hesitated and looked away. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "We have to stay here, Vegeta. Those androids might find us."

"That's a pitiful excuse." Vegeta sneered. "After all this is over I want to watch you destroy a city, half-breed. Don't think you can get out of that." Vegeta pointed at the half-saiyan. Gohan didn't answer as Vegeta turned around and walked back to the temple. Nappa sent Gohan a confused glance before he followed his prince. Gohan sighed as he followed them inside.

Vegeta suddenly turned around. The man rubbed over his forehead tiredly. "Half-breed. We still need to take care of your tail." He said. Gohan nodded.

"We spent a year in that room and we never thought of it." Gohan said as he crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"I don't know." Vegeta answered. "Do you want me to do it?" He asked.

"I don't really care. As long as it's done. I can't have one of the androids or Freeza grabbing it." Gohan answered as his tail released itself and it waved behind him. Vegeta nodded and walked closer.

"Do you want to sit down?" Vegeta asked as he looked up at the half-saiyan.

Gohan nodded. "I'm afraid I'm going to collapse anyway." He answered before he sat down. Vegeta knelt down behind him.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked as he looked up.

Gohan smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "The last time you did this you chased me down and took care of it while Nappa and Raditz were holding me. I'm starting to think you're getting worried about me." He sneered as his tail waved just above Vegeta's hands.

The man grabbed Gohan's tail and gripped it a little too tight. A shock went through Gohan's body. "Don't worry." Vegeta sneered back. The man looked up. "Are you ready?"

"I'll never be ready for that." Gohan answered. "Go." He muttered as he closed his eyes. Vegeta nodded and immediately tightened his grip on the tail. Gohan tensed in pain as Vegeta's fingers pushed down on his tail and continued to press down until he found the right points in his tail. "The main pressure point is near the base." Gohan growled as he felt Vegeta's hands disconnected a pressure point.

"I know."

"Jerk." Gohan hissed. "Okay. Okay." He gasped out as his hands collapsed under him. "I take it back. You're still as ruthless as ever."

Vegeta smirked as his hand moved up. The man disconnected the main pressure point and Gohan sighed in relief. The boy stayed silent while Vegeta disconnected the rest of the pressure points. Vegeta's hands touched upon the last remaining pressure point and he hesitated. The man first reconnected the main pressure point and pinched in Gohan's tail again. "Just a reminder." Vegeta said as Gohan gasped in pain. "I know how to reconnect them too. I might show up in the middle of the night and reconnect them all. Don't defy me." Vegeta whispered as he leaned over the half-saiyan. Gohan growled something incoherent back. Vegeta pulled back and disconnected the last pressure point.

The man got up and roughly tousled Gohan's hair. The man left the room without another word. Katy, who was leaning against the wall to watch what would happen, smiled and stepped closer to her boyfriend. Gohan was eying his tail as he gently brushed over it. Even though Vegeta disconnected the pressure points made to feel pain, the base of his tail was still throbbing with the reminder of the disconnection. "That's Vegeta for you." Gohan muttered as Katy knelt down next to him.

"It's nice to see it." Katy said softly.

Gohan looked up. "It's nice to see how he tortures me?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Katy smiled. "It's nice to see how much he cares." She answered.

"Did you just see the same thing I saw?" Gohan asked to clarify it.

Katy sat down. "I saw how Vegeta caressed your tail every time you tensed because of the pain." Katy answered as she eyed the boyfriend. "I watched Turles carry you to your bed when you fell asleep on the couch in the ship and tuck you in." She continued as Gohan's tail slowly moved back to his waist. "I remember when Nappa accidentally fractured your wrist in a spar and he came back to our room in the middle of the night to check on it so you wouldn't notice."

"I also know that you trained yourself to wake up when you smell a scent you don't trust. I know that I can come close when you sleep. It's why Turles could carry you and Nappa could tend to your wrist and you didn't wake up. It's also why Justin can't come close without you waking up." Katy explained. "You don't trust him anymore." Katy smiled. "It's the same way with them. They came to the dungeon for a reason."

"I know." Gohan answered with a sigh. "We're just all not very good in showing our feelings. I'm sorry if I ever make you feel bad because of that."

"I know your true feelings." Katy answered with a smile. "Don't worry about it. The others can't read your thoughts though. You might want to tell them what they mean to you. With those androids and Freeza you don't know how long they will be here." Katy shrugged as she turned around. Gohan watched her go before he got up himself.

The boy walked to the temple where Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta were sparring on a low power level. Gohan leaned against the wall and watched them fight. Vegeta was the first to glance sideways. "Are you going to continue watching us or are you going to participate in the fight?" Vegeta sneered.

Gohan released his tail and sent out affectionate pheromones. The three full-blooded Saiyans ceased their activities and glanced sideways. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You're in full control of your scent communication, aren't you?" Gohan nodded as answer. "Someone is in a mellow mood." Vegeta sneered. Gohan shrugged.

"I just wanted to put it out in the open." Gohan answered as he noticed that the three Saiyans unleashed their tails and responded by sending affectionate pheromones back. "Just before I crush you."

"Oh really? Do you want to prove your words?" Vegeta challenged as he stepped back. Gohan got in a fighting stance and nodded.

"Sure. I will take every opportunity to beat you up." Gohan answered casually as he sank into a fighting stance too.

Turles and Goku emerged from the Time Chamber a day later. Nappa and Raditz went in and stayed there the entire twenty-four hours. Once Raditz and Nappa took their own senzu beans and changed into a new outfit, Gohan and Justin exchanged glances.

"Hey guys. Justin and I want to go in together." Gohan mentioned.

Vegeta got up from where he was sitting on the ground and frowned. "That was not part of the deal." He said.

"I know but it would be a good opportunity for us to spend some time together." Gohan glanced at his best friend. Justin smiled and nodded in agreement. "We're not really asking." Gohan continued as his eyes moved back to the others.

"Good because you won't get my permission." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms over each other. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Gohan said. The boy gave Katy a hug and the two teenagers quickly entered the Time Chamber.

Vegeta exhaled as he glared at the door where Gohan just disappeared. "Fine. If you won't listen to us, we won't consider you anymore either." Vegeta hissed. The man turned to the female warrior on the platform. Katy widened her eyes.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Justin gasped in pain as his back connected with the white ground harshly. The boy opened his eyes to find a boot shooting toward him. He gasped and quickly rolled away. Gohan landed on the ground and glanced sideways. He jumped up and tried to push his boot on Justin's body once more but Justin managed to get away in time.

Justin jumped in the air and whirled around to kick against Gohan's head. The half-saiyan blocked the kick with his lower arm but didn't see the ki-blast coming. Gohan fell back and landed on the ground. Justin was panting heavily as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan. Gohan opened his eyes and his feet swiped Justin's legs from under him. Justin landed on the ground with a gasp. Gohan smirked at him. "We're even."

Justin snickered. "Yes we are. We both managed to make the other fall on the ground a hundred times." He said thoughtfully. "I think we broke our own record."

"You certainly broke yours. "Gohan said as he shifted and crossed his legs over each other. "I remember throwing you to the ground eighty times last time we did this game. How many times did you throw me to the ground? Twenty times?" He sneered.

"You wish. It was fifty times." Justin countered. "And only because the specialists continued to interrupt our sessions."

"They always tried to keep me from training too much. I bet Crimon was afraid I would beat him one day." Gohan complained as he looked up at the white sky.

"He enjoyed the spars he had with you. Why do you think he often offered to fight you?" Justin answered with a shrug. "I fought him once because he wanted to show me how they punished you. I will never forget that match. I think he was even stronger than Zarbon..." Justin placed a hand in front of his mouth. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Gohan shook his head. "It's okay. I can't keep flinching every time his name is mentioned for the rest of my life, right?"

"I guess not." Justin answered with a sigh. "I'm so sorry, half-breed." Justin muttered as he looked down. "I still feel very bad about it."

"You should." Gohan answered as he got up. "It was a rotten thing to do. I will forgive you one day but I don't know when." Gohan turned away from his friend and started his journey back to the small house in the distance.

Justin jumped up and followed his friend. His dark green eyes observed the half-saiyan. "I try my hardest to make it hard for you to hate me, you know. I'll do anything. Please forgive me." This was the first time their feud was mentioned since they entered this room two months ago.

Gohan stopped walking so that Justin could catch up with him. "Start with calling me by my real name." Gohan said as he looked at Justin over his shoulder. His best friend smirked as he stopped walking too.

"Half-breed is more like your real name now, isn't it?" He teased. Gohan rolled his eyes as he started walking again. Justin followed him once more. "I'll do it, Gohan, but don't forget: we started that nickname out of friendship. It wasn't meant mean at all."

"I know. Vegeta started the name because they didn't want to know my real name. That's how I got it. It's like they were chipping a piece of my identity away, you know?" Gohan answered.

"I didn't know you felt that way about it. I honestly thought you didn't mind."

"How could I fight it? I bet some warriors thought the name was real. Some even thought my Saiyan father was so ashamed of me he called me half-breed because that's what I am." Gohan muttered as his tail lashed behind him.

"Well, here on planet Earth everyone calls you Gohan. It's time I adjusted." Justin answered. "It will be weird though." He grinned innocently.

Gohan smirked back at him. "I know. Sometimes I even forget to answer to it." He answered. They reached the small house like area and Gohan turned to his comrade. "I hate this fight. That is why I offered to go in this room with you. I thought it would give us time to work things out but we've never really spoken about it. I think it's time we do that. I want to be friends again."

"There's nothing I want more at the moment." Justin answered as he stepped closer. "Let's do it."

Gohan smiled back at him. The two friends nodded determinedly as they turned to the whiteness around them. They walked away from the safe area to fight out their problems and forget about them after that.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm sorry I'm not perfect

**Hey guys. It's been a while. I've been busy. I just wasn't in the updating mood.**

**Several of you asked for the power levels of the major characters. It's hard to calculate something like this. The numbers aren't really consistent in the canon Dbz.  
><strong>**  
>Update: My list of power levels used to be here but I deleted it. I got tips from others and I decided it's too much trouble. The canon Dbz producers stopped giving the power levels and I'm going to do the same. Sorry guys!<strong>

Chapter 11. I'm sorry I'm not perfect.

Vegeta was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed over each other. His eyes were closed which gave away that he did not want to be disturbed. The sounds of a fight were heard on the platform. Raditz was standing with his arms crossed over each other watching a fight with interest.

Nappa and Turles were teaming up against Katy in their way of a training session. Turles blocked a punch from the female and held it tight. She frowned up at him and used her leg to block a kick from Nappa. As Nappa pulled back Katy tried to free her wrist from Turles. The male warrior turned her arm and twisted it on her back. Katy squealed in pain as he tightened his grip on her arm. Nappa appeared in front of her and pushed his fist deep into her stomach.

Katy gasped out drops of blood as she sank through her knees. Turles released her and stepped back as Katy fell on the ground. Vegeta opened his eyes and watched as Katy regained her breath. Small drops of sweat trickled down her forehead and landed on the white ground. "Are you getting up any time soon?" Turles sneered as he crossed his arms.

"I give up." Katy gasped out. "You win." She let herself sit down and placed her hand on her side.

"Tssk. Saiyans don't give up. Get up and fight us." Turles answered as he nudged against her leg with his foot.

"I'm not a Saiyan, remember? I don't like it that you start treating me like one just because I am mated with Gohan." Katy answered while she looked up at Turles. "I have some pride."

Turles reached down and wrapped his hand around her pink ponytail. He pulled her up in the air. "Turles! Stop it!" Katy complained as he pulled her up even higher so that her feet lost contact with the ground. Katy whimpered in pain.

"Make me stop." Turles mocked as he leaned in closer. Katy's hands were scratching at his hands as she tried to release her hair from his grip.

"You're such a jerk." Katy growled as she kicked at him. Turles released her hair and grabbed her leg. He tightened his grip on her lower leg and threw her down to the ground again. Katy opened her eyes and rolled away before Nappa could press his foot down on her stomach. She rolled on her back and jumped up.

Turles tried to punch her but Katy blocked his attack and used his arm as leverage to push her body up and bring her fist down on Turles's head. She pushed him away and turned around to block an attack from Nappa. She was too late though and Nappa punched her in the cheek. Katy stumbled back. She turned around got in a fighting stance. Nappa and Turles were standing on either side of her and she tried to keep an eye on both of them. "It's too bad whelp cannot see you like this. It would make our punishment much better."

"It's not fair that you are punishing me to get back at him." Katy snarled back.

"Just to let him know that he can't leave his mate behind like that." Turles answered with a smirk. "You'll get used to this kind of fights quite soon though. Trust me." Turles tilted his head. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Before Katy could react the two adults launched at her once more.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan and Justin were sitting on the edge of the small stairs to the white training area. "I think I'm going to miss this place in a way." Gohan muttered as he looked up. "It's nice and quiet. We can train here all day without being disturbed. I have everything I need right here." Gohan said. "It's too bad only two people can stay here at the same time."

"I guess. We can stay here a little longer if you want." Justin offered as he glanced sideways. Gohan eyed his friend. His brown eyes moved from the wounds and scrapes on Justin's face to his ragged uniform. Gohan looked down at his own once more destroyed uniform.

"No. We should go back. I don't want to know what they did to Katy." Gohan answered. "I bet they hurt her just to insult me."

"You think they would do that?" Justin asked as he watched Gohan get up.

"I would be disappointed if they didn't." Gohan answered.

Justin quickly got up too and followed Gohan to the door. The two friends smiled at each other as Gohan opened the door. Their eyes squinted as a reaction to the glare of the sun. They noticed nobody really knew they were here and decided to find the others. The two comrades found their friends out on the platform. Vegeta and Raditz were fighting each other and the others were watching them.

Gohan appeared next to Katy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good morning." He said with a smile. Katy looked up and smiled.

"Hi." She answered. Gohan frowned when he noticed her wounded appearance. She was sporting a blue eye and a split lip. Small wounds and bruises were covering her naked arms and lower legs.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"They happened." Katy muttered. "Never go in there without their permission again." Katy continued as she got up. "Vegeta!" She yelled.

Said warrior turned away from the fight and looked at them. "I can get a senzu bean now."Katy yelled.

Vegeta smirked and nodded. The man landed in front of the two warriors and handed Katy a bean. "That will teach you not to leave without asking our permission." Vegeta said as his eyes locked onto Gohan's.

"Punishing her for my crimes. I thought you couldn't sink any lower." Gohan snarled back. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"I'll let that one slide." Vegeta said as he turned away from them. Gohan growled in annoyance but he decided not to fight them just before the match against the androids.

All the warriors gathered together on the lookout and met up with Bulma and Chi-chi. Bulma had a new uniform for all of them. Goku politely refused the offer but the others decided to wear it. The uniforms were blue. Bulma created a new white armor with beige shoulder bands. Gohan pulled on a white boot and tilted his head. "It feels great." He said. "Just like I'm used to."

Katy was pulled on a white glove as Chi-chi and Bulma pulled away the towels they were holding around her so she could change. Raditz tousled Gohan's now short hair and smirked. "We're ready to go." He announced. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"I'd say we find those robots and have ourselves a rematch." Vegeta suggested as he pulled on his glove.

"Wait for me!" Trunks landed on the lookout.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked. "Father said you were going back to the future."

"Yeah but I decided to come back one more time so I could help you." Trunks answered as he brushed through his lavender hair.

"I don't care who joins us. I will defeat that wench in the end." Vegeta said frowning. "Let's go show them what it means to mess with a saiyan." Vegeta hissed. The others nodded and they all left off. Chi-chi sighed as she watched her son go.

Goten looked up at his mother. "Mom! Can I go too?" He asked.

"No, Goten. Let your father and your brother take care of it." Chi-chi answered with a smile as she petted on his head.

The group of warriors flew in high speed as they searched for any recently destroyed cities. Goku went to fly next to Gohan. "Gohan. I wanted to talk to you." Goku said as he glanced sideways. Gohan didn't look back at him but acknowledged his father by nodding. "In the Time Chamber, Turles and I had a lot of time to talk. We talked about you sometimes. He told me some stories." Gohan clenched his fists but didn't answer. "Some stories were hard to listen to. I didn't know the life in that organization could be so rough." Goku hesitated. "Is it true that you killed innocent people?"

Gohan glanced back at his father. "Yes, I did. It was my job. I was trained for it since I was four .What did you expect?" Gohan snarled back. "Raditz wanted you to work for Freeza but in stead he decided to take me. I went in your place. That's what happened." Gohan growled before he went to fly faster.

Goku sighed as he watched Gohan fly to Vegeta who was leading the group. Several hours went by and the group was beginning to get annoyed by the lack of androids. Vegeta stopped flying. "Where the hell are they?" Vegeta snarled.

"There is someone coming." Gohan said as he glanced sideways. "Who are they?"

"That's Krillin and Yamcha." Goku answered as he looked in the same direction. "And Tien. They're all here to help us fight." Goku started waving enthusiastically. Gohan raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"They're weaklings. How can they help us?" Gohan sneered.

"Don't judge so fast." Goku answered as he sent his son a strict glance. Gohan rolled his eyes.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien appeared near them within seconds. "Need any help?" Krillin asked with a grin.

"It's great to see you again." Goku answered with the same grin. "We could sure use your help."

"Gohan. How does it feel to be home again?" Krillin asked with a smile.

"Earth is not my home." Gohan answered shortly. Krillin frowned confusedly and floated back. The man sent a wary glance to Goku but the Saiyan shrugged back. Vegeta snorted as he turned around.

"This is taking too long." Vegeta snarled. "The robots will get bored if we don't watch out." He continued as a smirk appeared on his face. The others looked up in confusion and then noticed the two androids were floating near them.

"You again." Eighteen said as she crossed her arms. She had clearly changed her clothing. Her former black shirt was traded in by a blue top. She was wearing a brown jacket over it. Her legs were hidden behind jeans and she was wearing boots with heals. "I didn't think we would see you again after how you ran away last time." She sneered.

"This time we will defeat you." Vegeta answered as he sank into a fighting stance.

"Let me try this time, Vegeta." Turles said as he floated closer. "You and whelp got a shot at them last time. Now I want to fight them."

Vegeta seemed to consider this but he pulled back. The man shrugged. "Whatever. Have fun." He said as he waved to the androids.

Turles grinned as he floated to the female android. "I pick you." He said. Eighteen shrugged as she sent him a sweet smile. Gohan and the others floated back as they prepared for a large battle between the two warriors.

"Fine. It doesn't matter who I fight against. I will win in the end." She sneered as she got in a fighting stance. Turles disappeared and appeared above the android. He tried to kick her head off but she dived down to avoid it. Turles didn't give up and tried to kick against her back but the android held up her arm to block the kick. She whirled around and grabbed his wrist. Eighteen started spinning Turles around and released him. She let gravity take over and the Saiyan was launched away.

Turles stopped himself by using his ki and turned around again. The man powered up and started throwing ki-blasts in her way. Eighteen smiled as she avoided the blasts without showing any trouble. Eighteen jumped up to avoid a blast and Turles appeared behind her. He locked his arms under her armpits and held her tight. The man smirked as he applied more pressure and Eighteen growled in pain.

He didn't see her boot coming though. She pushed her leg up and kicked him straight in the face. Turles placed a hand on his face as she floated forwards to get away from him. Vegeta glanced sideways. "She still isn't using her full power, is she?" Vegeta asked Gohan. The boy shook his head as answer. "Good thing Turles isn't either."

They watched as the two warriors disappeared from their sight to reappear higher in the sky. They disappeared and reappeared on the ground. Turles was punching Eighteen high in the air and a second later Eighteen was trying to land a punch on Turles near the large mountain on their right.

Several minutes later Turles was already panting. Eighteen hardly seemed to have a scratch while Turles was sporting a black eye and several small wounds spread over his body. The man frowned as he tried to land another punch on her cheek. Eighteen grabbed his fist and made him stretch his arm. She then moved both her arm and leg near Turles's arm and slammed both limbs against his arm. The man screamed as he felt his bones crack under the force. She whirled around in the air and kicked Turles to the ground. The man landed with a large crash.

Vegeta growled. "This is it." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "It's time we show them what it means to mess with us."

Katy looked down and bit her lip. "Do you think he is going to be alright?" She asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine." Gohan answered shortly. "What do you say we make it a double?" Gohan yelled at Eighteen. "Two of us against you two."

Eighteen and Seventeen shrugged. "It's fine by me." Seventeen answered. "Who are going to fight us?"

"I haven't been training for nothing." Raditz said as he floated closer.

"You'll get your chance against Freeza and the Ginyu Force." Vegeta answered. "Half-breed and I will take care of this." He continued. Gohan nodded as he powered up too. "Show them your new power, half-breed." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan grinned as he continued to power up. The others watched in amazement as Gohan pushed his strength right into the super Saiyan level. Gohan's short hair turned into the golden shade as his turquoise eyes were narrowed. Turles gasped. "You can control it?" Nappa yelled.

"Is that so strange?" Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow. The others looked in his way. "I can control it too." He continued. They all widened their eyes as Trunks changed into a super Saiyan before their eyes. His turquoise eyes widened a bit surprised at their amazed looks.

"_That boy is from the future, right?"_ Gohan sent to Vegeta through a mental connection. _"He has to have Saiyan blood or otherwise he couldn't transform into a super Saiyan. He told us the only surviving Saiyans on planet Earth were you and I. So he has to be either yours or mine." _

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the boy from the future. _"He said you were his mentor. Does that mean you are not the father?" _

"_Maybe he just said that because he wanted to let us think I'm not his father." _Gohan thought back. Vegeta shrugged.

"_I think you would probably be too young. He said the androids came earlier in his time than here. So you would have been very young." _Vegeta thought back.

Gohan gave a small smirk. _"It's like you want him to be yours." _

"_It's nice to know that everyone I take under my wing will transform eventually..." _Vegeta shook his head and frowned as Gohan felt a hint of annoyance coming from him. The boy raised an eyebrow. That last thought was definitely not meant to be sent out.

"Fine." Vegeta said. "You and half-breed can fight them. I'm not a super Saiyan so I'm expendable." Vegeta floated back.

Trunks shrugged. "Fine." He answered as he pulled off his jacket.

Gohan nodded as he eyed the boy next to him. "It's strange to see a transformed Saiyan." Gohan observed out loud. "I've never really seen myself in that stage."

"I know. It's strange for me too." Trunks answered with a smirk. "Let's kick some android ass."

Gohan grinned back at him and they both sank into a fighting stance. Nappa leaned over to Raditz. "Do you feel outclassed too?" He muttered. Raditz sighed as answer as the warriors on the battlefield disappeared from their sight.

Vegeta looked up and the other warriors followed his line of sight. They noticed Gohan and android Seventeen were fighting high up the air while Android Eighteen and Trunks were exchanging punches on their right. It was hard for the warriors on the sidelines to keep up with the fighters. They saw Gohan landed on the ground and jumped up a second later.

Eighteen appeared right before them and she jumped up to avoid being swiped off her feet by Trunk's leg. The two warriors disappeared from their sight again.

Gohan caught Seventeen's punch and smirked. The boy pushed back Seventeen's fist before he used the same fist to pull Seventeen closer. He pushed his knee into Seventeen's stomach. The boy released the androids so he could recover from the attack.

Meanwhile Trunks was exchanging punches with Eighteen. He noticed the difference in strength with the androids from his time. This Eighteen seemed less strong than the Eighteen from his time. Then again, all the warriors from this time were weaker than their counterparts from his time. Goku wasn't a super Saiyan here. Vegeta wasn't either. Freeza was still alive but he hadn't come to Earth. Gohan had apparently just transformed so he wasn't as accustomed to the power as the Gohan from his time was at the age of 16. This whole timeline was strange to him.

But there was one thing he did know. This android could be destroyed by him. He just needed a little time to get the job done. The man dived under a punch and returned one to the android.

"Who is winning?" Katy whispered to Vegeta.

"We are." Vegeta answered shortly.

Gohan frowned in concentration. He knew he was doing a good job against the android but it was still a struggle to keep his immense power under control. The boy growled in pain when Seventeen pushed his fist into his stomach. The boy heaved over and spit out a handful of blood. Seventeen put his hands together above Gohan's head to slam him to the ground but Gohan anticipated this movement and he dived forwards. He slammed his head into Seventeen's stomach and the android was forced back. Gohan panted as he rubbed over his stomach. They had been fighting for a while now and Gohan was feeling the strain of the super Saiyan level on his body.

Gohan and Trunks switched their opponents. Seventeen was in close range and Trunks had just blasted Eighteen aside. Seventeen whirled around and attacked Trunks. The boy grabbed Seventeen's fist and spun it on his back. The android widened his eyes when Trunks held him tight with one hand. Trunks used his other hand to power up a ki-blast. Trunks smirked as he saw the fear in Seventeen's eyes. The boy sent the blast and android Seventeen was launched to the ground.

"Yeah!" Katy cheered. "Go Future Boy!" She punched up in the air.

Gohan was doing just as well in his fight. The half-saiyan caught a punch from Eighteen. He tried to hold the android while he punched her back but Eighteen grabbed his fist. The two warriors glared at each other as they tried to overpower each other. Gohan powered up even more and tried to keep control of it. He suddenly gasped for air as his transformation gave his body a boost. Gohan stumbled back and fell on his behind unceremoniously. "What the hell." He muttered as he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the two fighters.

Eighteen raised an eyebrow as she crossed his arms. "Are you okay?" She sneered. "Is it getting too much for you?"

Gohan frowned and got up. The half-saiyan powered up. "Let's end this." He snarled at Eighteen.

The android smirked. "Don't worry. You'll meet your end soon enough."

Gohan jumped in the air. Eighteen looked up and followed him. They continued to race up trying to overpower each other. Gohan raced past Eighteen and looked down. He flew down and slammed his fist down on her head. Eighteen was surprised by this attack and fell down. Gohan powered up and placed his hands together. The boy gathered a large amount of energy in his hands and waited until Eighteen was on the right distance. The boy gave roar and released the blast. "Gallic Gun!" He yelled as the blast was sent away.

Eighteen used her ki to stop herself and turned around. She only got time to widen her eyes.

Gohan was panting heavily as he lowered his body to the ground. The boy looked around and smirked when he noticed the android. Gohan landed on the ground near the female android. The half-saiyan eyed the android with satisfaction. Her entire left arm was ripped off from Gohan's blast. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. Her skin was badly burned from the blast. Gohan chuckled. "So much for the all powerful androids." He sneered as he placed his foot on her knee and pushed down.

Android Eighteen opened her eyes and screamed in pain. "Oh look, robots can feel pain. Interesting." He said as he pulled back. Eighteen frowned and tried to send a blast but Gohan deflected it with ease. The boy aimed a blast at the android. "Goodbye, toaster." He sneered.

A hand closed itself around Gohan's hand forcing the ki-blast to disappear into nothing. Gohan looked up and frowned at the man in front of him. Goku tightened his grip on Gohan's hand when the boy tried to pull away. "No. Gohan. You don't have to kill her."

"What?" Gohan exclaimed. "Of course I have to kill her. She won't hesitate in killing us." Gohan snarled back. "Let me take care of her."

"It's okay to show mercy." Goku answered.

"Oh come on, father." Gohan snarled back as he pulled his hand free. "Showing mercy never got me anywhere. She'll just come back and destroy you when she gets the chance. If there is one thing that I learned during my time in the cold empire it is that mercy does not exist."

"You're not there anymore, Gohan. You don't have to be a murderer." Goku answered desperately.

Gohan stepped back and frowned. The boy extended his hand to the side as he tilted his head. Goku glanced sideways too and noticed Seventeen was sitting on his hands and knees. Trunks was floating near them. Gohan smirked as he sent a blast to the helpless android. The man noticed the attack too late and was hit head on. "No!" Goku yelled as he extended his arm to the android.

It was too late though. Seventeen's body was gone. "You're wrong." Gohan answered. "I definitely have to be a murderer." He sneered as his father looked back at him. Goku shook his head. "Now leave so I can take care of that robot."

"Gohan. No." Goku said strictly. "If you want to do this you're going to have to kill me first."

Gohan snorted. "Giving your life for a total stranger while you didn't even want to give your life for your own son." He snarled as he prepared another blast and aimed this one for his father. Goku widened his eyes. "Get out of the way."

"That's enough." Vegeta's hand curled around Gohan's shoulder and pulled him back. "We were here to fight the androids, not your father."

Gohan kept his piercing eyes on Goku for a few more seconds before he lowered his hand and stepped back. Vegeta guided Gohan to their comrades. The Saiyan prince gave one last look at Goku before he left. The others followed him. Goku sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead.

Krillin looked up at Goku. "Are you okay, Goku?" Krillin asked.

"What happened to my son?" Goku whispered as he watched the group of warriors disappear.

"Don't worry, Goku. He'll come around eventually." Krillin answered as he patted on Goku's shoulder. "Let's get her to Capsule Corp."

"You do that. She'll be out for a while. I'm going to take care of something." Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and frowned as he focused on a certain female.

Meanwhile Gohan landed on the ground by his house. "Why did I leave all my stuff here?" He complained out loud.

Katy smiled at him. "Because you thought you would come back here within a day." She answered. "You thought you were going to stay here."

"Maybe it's just not for us. Maybe this was all just a bad idea." Gohan answered with a sigh. "What was I thinking?"

"You've wanted to see your mother since you were taken. Just to make sure she was alright." Katy whispered. "She is fine."

"Yeah. They started a whole new family without me." Gohan muttered under his breath. Katy nudged him in the side with her elbow.

Gohan opened the window to his room and climbed in. The two teenagers quickly and silently gathered their stuff and both hoped they would be allowed to leave quietly. Katy was the first to climb out the window and Gohan followed her out. The moment they were planning on leaving, the front door opened and Chi-chi walked out. Her yellow dress with purple sash wrinkled as she stalked closer. "Gohan!" She said in a loud voice.

Gohan, Katy and their comrades all froze and looked at the source of the sound. Chi-chi stalked closer and placed her hands on her hips. "How dare you speak to your father like that! Even though we only got four years, we certainly didn't teach you to behave like that. And they shouldn't have taught you to disrespect your elders either." Chi-chi ranted as she frowned at her son. "Taking other people's lives might have been your job in the past but it certainly is not allowed on this planet, do you hear me?"

Gohan was staring at her with wide eyes. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Chi-chi asked threateningly. Gohan stared at her for a few seconds wondering why she seemed so threatening. He faced warriors stronger and scarier than her ranging from his own comrades to the Ginyu Force but still something in his own mother frightened him dearly right now.

"I'm not sorry." Gohan answered annoyed once he got his composure back. "Father won't understand what happened to me. I worked as a planet broker. I killed others so I could survive and he is wondering why I can't be happy and peaceful like I was when I was four. You shouldn't be asking me. You should be asking your idiotic husband what is wrong with him."

That earned him a backhand on the cheek. Chi-chi frowned at him as she pulled back. She stepped back and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Gohan. That was not my intention." She whispered.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "We were afraid he was going to take over but it seems like his own mother is taking our job." Vegeta sneered.

Chi-chi noticed movement behind Gohan and she growled in anger. "And you!" She said as she stalked passed Gohan and up to the adults. "You should have taught him better. You should have set a better example. You should be ashamed of yourself and your raising habits! Treating a child like that is not how we do it here on Earth, do you hear me?"

Vegeta was staring at her with slightly widened his eyes and he contemplated whether to praise her for her courage of to snap her neck for her behavior. The others seemed to be going through the same dilemma in their minds. Gohan scratched the back of his head. Chi-chi frowned at the four adults. "Well?"

Vegeta blinked and smirked. "I can see where half-breed got his temper." He sneered. The man turned his back on the female. "Be happy you're an important feature in half-breed's life, wench." He continued before he left off. The others reluctantly followed him. Gohan gave his mother one last glance but followed his comrades after that.

"Hey! Gohan! Come back here! You're grounded, do you hear me?" Chi-chi yelled. Gohan rolled his eyes and ignored her shouts. Chi-chi's hands fell to her side and she sighed. "What happened to our son, Goku?" She muttered tiredly.

"He left Earth twelve years ago." Goku answered as he watched them fly away. "Give him time."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan shifted a few leaves and branches and sighed. "I should start charging for this." Gohan muttered as he glanced at the seven beds he just created.

Vegeta smirked as he looked up. "Are we complaining?" He sneered.

Gohan looked over his shoulder. "It's not fair. I get punished for being the best at creating beds." He complained.

"You're such a whiner." Vegeta countered. "I didn't raise you to act like that."

Gohan snorted as he stepped closer. The boy eyed the camp they recently created. His six comrades were spread over the clearing all minding their own business. The boy smiled as he thought it seemed like just another evening on a mission. The only difference was that Katy and Justin were there too.

Katy was eying her boots with disdain thinking she should clean them soon. Gohan's hands landed on her shoulders and Katy looked up. Gohan leaned over to press a kiss on her lips. Katy smiled when he pulled away. "What do you say we find some privacy?" Gohan whispered in her ear.

Katy grinned back at him. "That's a great idea." She answered in a whisper before she got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Stay here. I want to spar."

"Come on, Vegeta. I haven't seen my girlfriend for a year." Gohan whined as he turned to his comrade.

"Don't think we didn't notice you two sneaking in one of those bedrooms on the lookout a few days ago." Vegeta answered with a frown. "Besides, do you have any protection? I remember giving you three condoms but I think you already wore those out."

Gohan opened his mouth while his brains were going over the facts but he closed it again. Katy looked up at him. "He's right." Gohan muttered as he looked down.

Nappa laughed. "That's going to be a dip in the cold river for both of you." He teased as he watched the two walk back to the branches.

Turles, however, was looking through the things in his personal box. The man grabbed something and got up. He stepped closer to Gohan. "Don't say I never helped you." He said as he pressed a package in Gohan's hand.

Gohan eyed the package containing three condoms and looked up. "You don't need these?" He asked.

"I'll buy something tomorrow." Turles answered. "I'll borrow some money from my dear brother."

Gohan smirked. "Rather you than me." He answered as he turned away from his comrades. The boy placed a hand on Katy's shoulder. "Let's go." The two teenagers left immediately.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan and Katy pulled away from a passionate kiss. Katy smiled seductively as she pushed her boyfriend in a lying position. She straddled his waist with her legs and littered his chest with small kisses. She slowly made her way down and pushed Gohan's uniform further down so his underwear was exposed. Gohan let her push off his uniform entirely before he pulled her back to his face level.

The two shared another kiss as Gohan's hands moved up to tug on her bra. Katy pushed his hand away. "So hasty." She teased as she pushed his hands to the ground. Gohan smirked up at her and eyed her face with appreciation. Her pink hair was a nice contrast to the dark blue sky. Stars were spread over the night sky and Gohan once more congratulated himself on choosing this particular spot. Several sheets were spread out on the ground and the couple was lying on the sheets.

Gohan's thoughts shot back to the real world when Katy's lips touched his sensitive skin once more. She tugged on his underwear and Gohan looked down in surprise. "Are you in a hurry?" He asked.

Katy looked up. "No. Why?"

"Well, you're already progressing to the final stage. You're going quite fast." Gohan answered as he leaned on his elbows.

"Who says I'm already at the final stage?" Katy asked. "I'm still in a playful mood."

"Then what are you going to do?" Gohan asked as he watched her pull his boxers down.

Katy raised an eyebrow at him. Gohan shook his head. "No. Let's just fool around a little bit more." Gohan said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up again.

"What is so wrong with it? You're stopping me every time." Katy complained as she allowed Gohan to pull her up again.

"It's degrading."

"You can give me pleasure." Katy shot back as she frowned at her boyfriend.

"That's different."

"No. It's not. Gohan, I know what your opinion about that is but it's not like what happened to you. You're not forcing me to do this. I want to do it." Katy answered with a smile. "Don't worry."

Gohan sighed as she pushed him back down again. "Katy. I …" Katy placed her finger on his lips.

"I'll stop if you want me to." She whispered as she shifted back down again. Gohan closed his eyes as he recalled the conversations he had with Justin in the Time Chamber. _'I should try to forget about everything that happened in the past. It's irrelevant.' _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Help!" Gohan yelled as he landed on the ground where his comrades were. He was holding Katy in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she was wrapped in a large blue sheet. "Katy's hurt."

"What happened?" Turles asked as he ran closer.

"It's my fault. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to push her so hard. I don't know what happened." Gohan rambled as he ran closer too.

"Lay her down here." Turles ordered as he knelt down. Gohan laid her down as gently as he could. Turles immediately started examining the large gash in the back of her head. Katy blinked sleepily and her eyes seemed distant.

Gohan stepped away from them and placed two hands on his head. Vegeta handed him a sheet and Gohan wrapped it around his half-naked body. Gohan sighed as he turned around again. Turles treated Katy's wound without any comment. "She's going to be fine." Turles said as he looked up. Gohan was now dressed in a uniform and armor with a brown stomach area and brown shoulder bands.

"What happened?" Nappa sneered. "Did you hit her head against the ground during climax?" Nappa crudely joked.

Gohan didn't seem to hear this taunt and he got up. "I'll go get her clothes." Gohan muttered as he got up and flew away.

The half-saiyan was back at the clearing within minutes and gathered the sheets that were spread around on the ground. The boy sighed as his eyes moved to a bunch of trees on the right. Vegeta landed on the ground too and followed Gohan's line of sight. He noticed several fallen and snapped trees like a heavy force had forced them into this submissive position.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked as Gohan started gathering Katy's clothing. The boy ignored his question for the moment as he grabbed Katy's armor. Vegeta appeared next to him. "How many times have I told you not to ignore my questions?" Vegeta asked.

"Not now, Vegeta." Gohan answered shortly. Vegeta placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and pushed him in a sitting position. Gohan hid his face behind his hands. Vegeta eyed the half-saiyan thoughtfully.

"Do I have to keep staring at you or are you going to speak up?" Vegeta asked after a few minutes.

"I messed up." Gohan answered with sigh.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Gohan snarled back. "It's none of your…"Gohan closed his eyes and pressed his lips together to keep himself from saying the particular sentence that could really fire Vegeta up when it came to secrets.

"I've made you afraid of that sentence, didn't I?" Vegeta sneered with a smirk. Gohan placed a hand on his forehead and sighed again. "Now tell me what happened."

"I was too rough with her, okay?" Gohan snarled back.

Vegeta placed his hands on the ground behind him and leaned on them. "If you would have been any other Saiyan I would have believed that explanation." Vegeta answered.

"I don't know what happened. I just… Katy… I can't…" Gohan closed his mouth. "Katy said something and it reminded me of something Zarbon said in the dungeon." Gohan closed his eyes as the memory shot through his mind.

_Katy smiled as she laid her head down on Gohan's chest. "I love you." She whispered. Gohan smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Katy hesitated as her hand gently caressed the naked skin on Gohan's chest. "You're not as tensed as you used to be." She continued. Gohan's smiled faded as his eyes studied the sky. "Do you think you can ever … like it?" Katy's eyes moved up._

_Gohan closed his eyes. "Katy. I. It's not like I don't like it. I love it. Trust me." Gohan answered as he eyed his girlfriend._

"_I know. You're just not like you were the first time." Katy answered with a sigh. _

"_In a rush?" Gohan sneered._

"_No. You were passionate." Katy said as she leaned on her elbow so she could look up at him. Gohan's hand was tangled in her hair. Her eyes studied Gohan's face as she paused. "You didn't flinch." _

"_Give it time." Gohan answered. "Do you want to get back to the others?" _

"_No." Katy laid down again. Her hand pulled up the sheet that was spread over them. "Let's just stay here for a while. Together." She said as she looked up. Gohan shifted so he could lie until the sheet covered him entirely. Katy sighed. "I hope you will be less tensed next time. Maybe one day, you'll eventually enjoy it." She whispered._

_Gohan didn't even get time to answer as a flash of fiery green eyes appeared in his memory. He remembered how the hands scratched into his skin as he groaned in pain. "You are enjoying this, aren't you monkey boy? I know you are." A voice breathed into his ear. _

_Gohan blinked and shook his head to get the flashback out of his mind. The boy opened his eyes and saw the hansom face of Zarbon looking down at him. "What's wrong?" Gohan blinked and pushed Zarbon away with his energy. It was only seconds later that Gohan remembered Zarbon was already dead and he got up to find Katy's body smashed into several trees. She was lying against a large rock with her head and her eyes were closed. Gohan ran closer and pushed his hand under her head to help her up. He then noticed the blood slowly trickling down his hand…_

"It was like I was back there again. I almost felt his breath on my skin. I panicked and I just handled without thinking. That's when I pushed her away. Her guard was down. She wasn't expecting a fight." Gohan said worriedly. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Half-breed. It sounds like a mistake."Vegeta answered with a frown. "It's not like you were planning on hurting her like that. She'll understand."

"I know she will forgive me but she won't forget it. She'll keep her guard up from now on. I don't want to have a relationship based on fear." Gohan answered as he looked up at the sky. "How can I face her after this?" He asked out loud.

"Very easily. You'll just join me on my way back. She won't be mad. She's an annoyingly sweet person." Vegeta sneered as he got up. The man extended a hand to his comrade. "Don't worry about it. She will survive and probably yell at you for a while. After that she will forgive you and probably force you to make it up with her by doing something stupid like going on a date or something." Vegeta said.

Gohan grabbed Vegeta's offered hand and was pulled up. The half-saiyan looked down sadly. "Hey, I was right last time, wasn't I?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Gohan grinned back at him. "Yes. You were." He answered with a nod.

Vegeta placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "It's okay to think about the things that happened in the dungeon. You can't bottle it up. Evidently, things like this will happen if you do. If you want to talk, I'll be here." Vegeta said with a nod.

"Thanks." Gohan answered as his tail lashed behind him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned away from him.

"That's how we can always be sure you are your father's son." He countered. Gohan pulled a face as he followed the full-blooded Saiyan.

"You know, I was thinking." Gohan said as he forced his body to fly next to Vegeta. "Trunks told about what happened in his timeline. Your future version and my future version didn't really seem to get along well."Gohan said thoughtfully. Vegeta grunted as response. "It just seems like such a waste. I learned so many useful things from you."

"You don't know how it really was. That boy said he thought our relationship was bad because your future version probably told him so. Maybe your future version just didn't want him to know how it really was." Vegeta reasoned.

"Maybe…" Gohan muttered thoughtfully. "It just seems sad."Gohan continued.

"I'm certain it was a choice both your version and my version made." Vegeta answered with a shrug. "The history between us is different from the history between them. Here you didn't have a choice and you had to live with me but in that timeline you could choose to avoid me and I probably chose to ignore you." Gohan nodded as answer and decided to leave the conversation at that.

The following days Gohan tried to make up with Katy but she was acting wary around him. It wasn't like she was angry at him but she disliked the fact that Gohan would never open up around her. She decided to give him the silent treatment until he would give in.

Gohan didn't know how to please her so he avoided her and thus the cold war continued. The four full-blooded Saiyans decided not to meddle with their argument.

One morning Turles walked up to Gohan while the half-saiyan was pulling on his white boots. Katy was sitting at the edge of the river. She was cleaning the dishes while singing a tune she'd learned on her planet. "That's what you get when you give a female a boring chore." Turles said as he appeared next to the half-saiyan. "She starts singing. If that is what this annoying sound is called." Turles gave a short glance at the female.

Gohan smirked. "It's not like it's terrible to hear." Gohan answered as he looked up. The boy finished pulling on his boot and got up.

"Still." Turles answered shortly. "She doesn't have to do it. You don't see us singing, do you?"

Gohan chuckled at the image that appeared in his mind. "Thank Kami for that." He sneered as he placed his hands on his hips. "Are you in for a little match?"

"Well…Actually. I want to spend a few months in the Time Chamber with you." Turles answered with a nod. "It's not fair that Vegeta could go in with you and I didn't. I want an uninterrupted training session." Turles clenched his fists.

Gohan tilted his head. "Sure. I can only stay for about five or six months, though. Father said we could only stay in there for two years total." Gohan answered.

Turles nodded. "Five months is fine." He said as he lifted off the ground.

"We need to tell the others." Gohan yelled at him.

"They already know." Turles yelled back. Gohan raised an eyebrow and followed his uncle. They landed on the lookout twenty minutes later and immediately made their way to the Time chamber. Gohan wondered if they could just enter the chamber without asking for permission but decided he didn't really care.

Turles opened the door and motioned for Gohan to get in. "You can go first." Turles said. Gohan shrugged and walked inside. He eyed the familiar surroundings. The two beds at the right side and the door to the bathroom on the left. Gohan's eyes moved to the large whiteness in front of him.

"How long will it take before you close the door, Turles?" Gohan asked as he turned around. The person who closed the door was not who he expected though.

Standing next to the door was Goku. The man frowned and he spread out his hands as he moved in front of the door. Gohan frowned. "What the hell is going on here?"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Father and son time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.  
>Thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**Chapter 12. Father and son time.**

"What the hell is going on here?" Gohan snarled as he placed his hands on his hips and glared at his father.

"Gohan. I want to talk to you." Goku answered.

"I want to get out." Gohan answered as he stepped closer to the door. Goku appeared in front of the door and spread his arms. The message was clear; Gohan was not allowed to leave. "You can't keep me in here forever."

"No. Just for six hours and thus three months in here." Goku answered with a nod.

"I thought I was going in with Turles." Gohan complained as he crossed his arms. "If you think you can make up with me just by locking me in here with you you're sadly mistaken."

"Gohan. Please. Turles thought it would be a good idea to do it like this. I just want to talk."

"Why is Turles helping you?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"Chi-chi promised him the recipe for something." Goku answered. "I had to say Turles and Raditz are waiting outside just in case you would try to get out."

Gohan groaned out loud and turned away from Goku. "Turles and his cooking obsession." He complained.

Goku tilted his head and followed Gohan to the white open area. Gohan looked around and frowned. Goku appeared next to him. "So…"

"If you think I'm going to talk to you you're in for a disappointment." Gohan answered shortly.

"Gohan. We started off so well." Goku answered. "What did I do wrong?" He asked as he glanced sideways.

"You offered me the nimbus cloud." Gohan snarled at him. "Have you even considered what happened to me in the past thirteen years?" The seventeen year old frowned at the man. "Do you really think I can ride that thing?"

"That was stupid of me." Goku answered with a sigh. "I didn't think when I offered you that. I was just thinking it would be nice for you and Katy."

"Of course you did." Gohan answered annoyed. "Just leave me alone." Gohan turned away from his father but Goku grabbed Gohan's arm. The boy whirled around and tried to punch his father but the man jumped away. "Damn it. I said leave me alone!"

"Don't swear, Gohan." Goku answered with a frown.

"You don't want me to swear, father?" Gohan asked sweetly."Well, you're thirteen _fucking _years too late to teach me that." Gohan snarled.

"Gohan. I'm warning you." Goku answered as he stepped closer.

"Am I supposed to be afraid now? Are you going to give me a _fucking _beating? Do you really think you can keep me in this _damn_ room for more than a month?" Gohan snarled at him.

"Gohan. Shut up!" Goku said as he reached out but Gohan hit his hand away.

"I was waiting for that." Gohan tried to punch his father in the cheek and Goku stepped back. Gohan turned into a super Saiyan and growled. "Do you want to fight me?" He snarled. "Then go ahead. I would love to beat you up."

Goku frowned. "Fine." He said before he powered up. Gohan felt his power soaring and frowned.

"Wait a second." Gohan muttered as he felt Goku's power rise and rise. The boy widened his eyes as a familiar golden glow appeared around Goku's frame. The man's turquoise eyes narrowed at his son. "Holy shit." Gohan whispered as he stared at his father.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"It's not supposed to hurt this way. I need you. I need you. More and more each day..." Katy sang as she placed the plate on a pile.*

"Are you trying to give us a headache?" Vegeta snarled as he sat down.

"It won't matter after Gohan is done with you." Katy answered as she grabbed another plate to wash it. "He's going to be mad when he finds out what you did."

"I'll handle that when he gets back." Vegeta answered as she handed him a clean plate and he dried it off. "You haven't spoken to him for several days now, huh?"

Katy shrugged as she grabbed another plate off the dirty pile. "I have nothing to say to him." She answered shortly.

Vegeta smirked. "It's good that you're both so stubborn. That really gives your relationship a boost." He sneered.

Katy pushed another plate in his hands. "I want to spar with you guys later."

"I can spar with you." Vegeta offered as he grabbed the plate and dried it off.

"I want to spar with you and Nappa. You two against me." Katy answered as she glanced sideways.

"You won't survive that." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"I want to be pushed to my limits." Katy answered determined. "I want to grow stronger. Gohan could push me away without any trouble. My guard was down but still…. I tried to stop myself from hitting those trees but his strength was too much for me. I need to be stronger." Katy said as she looked up.

Vegeta noticed the fire in her eyes and he smirked. "Yes. Let's train." He said as he got up.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"You're a super saiyan?" Gohan asked with wide eyes as he stepped back. "How can you be a super Saiyan?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well… I'm a Saiyan so it's just… normal." Goku answered as he scratched his head. Gohan frowned at him. "It just happened."

"How?"

"If I tell you how I transformed. Will you tell me how you transformed?" Goku asked as he tilted his head.

Gohan stepped back and crossed his arms. "Fair enough." He answered as he powered down and his hair returned to its black color. "You first."

Goku nodded. "It happened several years ago. I was still searching for you. We landed on a large planet and a bunch of soldiers were purging it. We already knew you would probably end up in a team like that so we decided to check it out. I was looking around and I got caught in a fight. During the fight I saw a small boy. He was sitting on the ground. He had long black spiky hair and was wearing a saiyan uniform. I thought it was you." Goku looked up. "I wanted to get to you but another warrior got there first and he killed the boy. I remember seeing it and being so angry. The helplessness of not being able to protect you was tearing me up inside and I just snapped. I transformed." Goku sighed. "Later I found out the boy had a dark brown complexion. I hadn't noticed that because his back was turned to me when I first saw him."

Goku looked at Gohan. The half-saiyan stared at him for a few seconds and gasped. "Oh, right. Well… My first time was in a dungeon where I had been locked up for a while. A man…. A soldier… Zarbon was one of my most annoying enemies. He tricked me into something and I got thrown in the dungeon for that. There he tortured Justin, the boy with the green complexion, and was planning on killing him. Katy was locked in another room and they were hurting her and I could hear her screams. I snapped too. I transformed." Gohan looked up. "I had all the right reasons to transform though. I killed Zarbon and left that planet for good. That's how we ended up here. We had nowhere else to go."

Goku smiled at his son. "I was hoping you could tell me more about your past life." He said as he stepped closer. Gohan stepped back. "Gohan. Please."

"What do you want from me, father? I haven't seen you for twelve years and now you expect me to just pretend like nothing happened?" The eighteen year old frowned at his father.

"No. I'm not asking you that. I just want to move on. I will do anything." Goku stepped closer again but this time Gohan didn't step away. "Can you grant me that?" Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. The half-saiyan looked up and scoffed.

"Fine. I've been in quite the forgiving mood lately." Gohan answered. The boy placed his hands on his hips and smirked. "Now that we're in here; do you want to spar?" He suggested. Goku grinned and nodded as answer.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Android Eighteen was sitting on a small bed. She sighed as she leaned against the wall next to the bed and adjusted the bracelet around her right wrist. The female eyed her large cage she was forced to live in before she grabbed a magazine Bulma left for her.

A knock on the door was heard and the door opened. Eighteen looked up. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Katy shrugged. "I'm not really sure." She answered as she brushed a lot pink string of hair out of her face. "I was thinking about something and I flew here without really noticing." Katy sat down on a chair and held up a box. "I brought chocolates. That's a nice gift, right?"

A smile tugged at Eighteen's lips and she held out her hands. Katy stepped closer and handed the box to the android. Eighteen grabbed a chair and a small table and sat down near the bars of the cage. Katy did the same on the other side and Eighteen placed the box on the table so that Katy could grab the chocolates too. "So." Eighteen started. "What are you really doing here?"

"I was just wondering. You're a warrior. You've always been one right?" Katy asked as she looked up. Eighteen nodded. "Why did you decide to start fighting?" She asked curiously.

"I never really got the choice." Eighteen answered with a smile. "You see, my brother and I had a very strict father. We did what every teenager with strict parents would do; we rebelled. We attended parties and joined a gang. We made the wrong decisions. Then at one point, Gero got a hold of us. I don't know how but next thing I knew I was in his laboratory. He was using us for experiments and eventually turned us into androids."

"But you're very strong now. That must be the best thing that happened to you." Katy answered wistfully.

"You are very strong too. Is your strength the best thing that happened to you?" Eighteen countered as her finger trailed over the ki-draining cage bars. Katy didn't answer this question. "The circuits in my brain made me crave for fighting and bloodshed. The only thing Gero did wrong was that he didn't disconnect the parts in our brain that create our emotions. That's why Seventeen killed Gero when he had the chance. Revenge."

"I didn't know." Katy answered as she looked down at her piece of chocolate. "I'm more like you than I want to be." Katy muttered thoughtfully.

"Apparently." Eighteen pushed a chocolate in her mouth and eyed the other warrior. "It's nice to have some to talk to. The only other visitors are Bulma and Krillin." Eighteen leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I don't know what he wants from me."

"There must be something you have done to get his attention." Katy answered as she raised an eyebrow.

Eighteen snickered. "I kissed him on the cheek. Probably something I shouldn't have done but he was so sweet. We fought Goku and his friends and that small guy was too afraid to fight us. I don't know. His fear was attractive." Eighteen said thoughtfully. She laughed. "You should have seen his face."

Katy laughed with her. "I know what you mean. I remember when I kissed Gohan on the cheek for the first time. It was the first remotely romantic thing I did. He was looking at me like it was the first time he noticed I was actually a girl and not a guy." Katy snickered.

Eighteen grinned back at her. "What did he do then?"

Katy smiled. "He challenged me to a match." She answered. "He probably wanted to forget it." She said with a grin. The two girls laughed at the expense of their men once more.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Come on. You can do better than that!" Gohan yelled as he pushed a punch away from his body. Goku narrowed his eyes and pulled back another fish. Gohan jumped up to avoid it and flew up in the air. Goku followed him and they continued their battle in mid-air.

Gohan blocked a punch by bringing his leg up. Goku pulled back a second fist to punch Gohan again but this punch was blocked too. The two Saiyans moved away from each other. Gohan wiped some sweat off his face and tried to regain his breath. Goku was doing the same thing. Their teal eyes stared at their enemy while they were both trying to stop panting.

Gohan blinked and a second later Goku was right in front of him. The man pulled back a fist and pushed it in Gohan's stomach. The half-saiyan gasped in pain and sank through his knees. Goku didn't give Gohan any time to recover and kneed Gohan against the chin. Gohan was pushed up in the air where Goku appeared in front of him again. Gohan moved his head out of the way to avoid being punched once more. Goku widened his eyes as he saw Gohan's leg shooting towards his head. The man felt frozen as the kick connected and he was thrown to the right. Gohan landed on his hands and knees and panted heavily now. The boy was slightly irritated by the sweat drops that fell down from his forehead continuously.

Goku was still lying on the ground. His hair returned to the black color and he sat up. Gohan looked up and prepared for another attack. Goku got up and stepped closer to Gohan. The half-saiyan narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He forgot about the pain in his body and forced himself to stand up but he stumbled back and fell down again. Goku stepped closer and raised an eyebrow when Gohan's anger filled eyes moved up and he tried to get up. "Gohan. I'm not going to attack you."

Gohan froze and looked up. "You're not?"

"No. You're down for the count. I'm not like that." Goku answered as he reached out. "Let me help you up."

Gohan eyed Goku's hand for a second which made Goku wonder what kind of training Gohan was used to. Gohan reached out and grabbed Goku's offered hand. His father helped him up. Gohan smiled slightly as he stepped back. "Why did you think I was going to attack you?" Goku asked.

"That's what every normal warrior would do." Gohan answered with a shrug.

"I'm not like that." Goku answered with a frown. "You should get used to the humane treatment." Goku turned away from Gohan.

Gohan crossed his arms as he watched Goku walk back to the building they shared. The half-saiyan rolled his eyes and followed his father.

"Hey. You can't expect me to adjust to your way of life so fast." Gohan answered annoyed.

"I'm not asking you that." Goku answered as he looked around in the large room. The man sat down and smirked at Gohan. "Now. Let's get started."

Gohan scoffed and sat down too. "Fine. What's the score?"

"I have twenty points and you have fifteen points." Goku answered. Gohan shook his head bitterly as he leaned on his hands. "Can I start?" Gohan motioned for Goku to do what he wanted as he laid down on the ground. Goku tilted his head. "Okay. What happened after Raditz kidnapped you. Where did you go?"

Gohan let out a breath. "Let me think. It's a long time ago." Gohan closed his eyes. Goku waited patiently. "I landed on a planet after a while. There I met Vegeta and Nappa. They introduced me to the Planet Trade Organization and left me to fend for myself for a few days. After that I travelled to planet Freeza 34. That's where the camp I stayed in was."

Gohan opened his eyes and glanced sideways. "When was Goten born?" He asked.

"He was born while I was away. I didn't even know Chi-chi was pregnant. I came back after almost three years of travelling to find a two year old." Goku answered. "That camp you stayed at. How was it? Did you have any friends?"

"That's two points." Gohan said as he looked at his father. Goku smiled at him. "I didn't have any friends in the beginning. It was hard for me. I was comparatively weak and the warriors there took advantage of that. Luckily for me the leaders of the camp were nice to me. They liked me and they helped me through everything." Gohan smiled as some nice memories dropped in his mind. "Did Piccolo and you become friends?"

"Piccolo was my enemy until we fought against Raditz. After that I spent most of my time travelling and he decided to protect the Earth until I came back to fight him again. That has never really happened though. I guess we can be considered good acquaintances." Goku answered thoughtfully. "Tell me more about those leaders."

"They are called specialists. They are seven of them. They run the camp. First there is headmaster. I never caught his real name. Nobody ever mentioned it to me. They were all very persistent on the name Headmaster. He taught me how to read and write the universal language. The verbal aspect of the universal language is the same as our language but the written part is very different." Gohan answered as he stared up at the ceiling. "Crimon is the toughest one there. The strongest warrior. I fought him so many times and he continued to defeat me. I think his strength really rivals the strength of the Ginyu goons. He taught me the basics of combat. Hitora helped me too."

Gohan smiled. "They were all quite nice to me and they helped me whenever they could. They even persisted on these weekly dinners where I would join them and tell them everything about the past week. It was nice to have people like that."

"It's nice to know that you had someone who cared about you." Goku answered with a small smile. "Now you can ask the next question." He lay down too and father and son continued their conversation for the next few hours.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan rolled his left wrist a few times. "I'll go find Katy and then maybe I can come back and live back at home." Gohan said hesitantly as he walked to the edge of the lookout.

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered with a smile. Gohan grinned back at him and left off.

Meanwhile Vegeta and Nappa were having a sparring match. The two warriors tried to outmatch each other but the odds seemed to be even. Vegeta put his hands together above Nappa's head and slammed them down on his comrade's body. Nappa landed on his hands and knees and jumped up immediately. He looked up to see Vegeta's fist shooting towards his face. The man felt frozen and braced himself for the impact. He closed his eyes and waited but the blow never came. Nappa opened his eyes to find Vegeta's fist mere centimeters from his face but a hand was curled around it.

Nappa moved his eyes from the white glove to the arm attached to the hand. Vegeta frowned at the newcomer. "Now why did you have to go and do that." Vegeta snarled.

Gohan chuckled. "I caught your fist without any trouble. That must eat at you." He taunted as he tightened his grip on Vegeta's fist. The man tried to pull away but Gohan wouldn't let him go. "Where is Turles?" Gohan asked as he landed on the ground. Nappa stepped back while Vegeta tried to swipe Gohan's feet from under him. Gohan jumped in the air to avoid this but kept his grip on Vegeta's fist. "Answer the question."

"He's hiding." Vegeta answered. "Let me go." He snarled. Gohan pulled Vegeta closer and pushed his knee in the man's stomach. Vegeta spat out some blood at the impact and groaned loudly.

"That was for not telling me what Turles was planning." Gohan hissed as he stepped back and let Vegeta fall on the ground. The half-saiyan crossed his arms and looked at Nappa. His oldest comrade was still slightly off caused by Gohan's attitude and he stepped back. "I'm going to find Katy and go back home. You can follow me if you want to. We can stop by Capsule Corporation and ask if Bulma has any room for you guys. My father says it's a very big building."

"Fine." Vegeta answered shortly. The two full-blooded Saiyans followed him in the air and half an hour later they all landed in a large mall. Gohan raised an eyebrow and looked around. The three Saiyans searched around for a while until they saw a familiar mass of pink hair.

"Katy!" Gohan was the first one to reach her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. Gohan looked up and noticed android Eighteen was standing near them. "HEY! What are you doing here?"

Eighteen raised an eyebrow. "That's none of your business, monkey boy." She sneered. Gohan clenched his fists and took a threatening step forwards. Katy moved in between them.

"Gohan. Calm down." She said to her boyfriend. She turned to Eighteen. "Please don't call him that. It's a sensitive name." She said as her pink eyes moved from Gohan to Eighteen.

Gohan crossed his arms over his dark blue armor and frowned. "Why are you here with her?" He asked. "You're fraternizing with the enemy now?"

"Oh come on. It's not her fault. She didn't get a chance to choose when Gero turned her into an android." Katy snarled back. "I can hang out with whoever I want to. You can't order me around, Gohan." She continued.

Gohan sighed. "Okay. Fine. Be friends with the toaster. Do whatever you want. I'm going to find a place to sleep for tonight. Are you coming?" He asked as he turned away from his girlfriend.

Katy followed him outside until they reached the others. She frowned and clenched her fists. "Gohan. I want to talk to you about something." She said a little louder than necessary. Gohan turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "I want you to stop worrying about me like I'm a little child." She started with a frown. "I want you to fight me with your full potential. You have to stop holding back."

Gohan opened his mouth to object but Katy didn't even give him the chance. "I want to join you in your morning routine and I want to join your next survival game. You know the game one where you all fight and see who lasts the longest."

"Katy. Are you sure?" Gohan asked as he stepped back and scratched the back of his head hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm sure! I'm not just a brat who doesn't know what she is saying!" Katy yelled back.

"I'm not insinuating that." Gohan answered.

"Well. It sure sounded like you did." Katy snarled back. Gohan smirked and eyed his girlfriend. Katy noticed the sparkle in Gohan's eyes and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just reminding me of everything I like about you." Gohan answered with a smile. Katy blushed and smiled back.

"Oh yeah." Katy stepped closer. "And one more thing." Katy's voice lowered as she stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "I want you to kiss me." She whispered in his ear. Gohan smirked and wrapped his arms around her body as they pressed their lips against each other. Vegeta growled in annoyance and Eighteen smiled.

The two teenagers pulled away just when Krillin came running closer. "Hey guys." He said cheerfully. "I was sent here by Bulma. I had to say that you have to come back." He mentioned to Eighteen.

The female android sighed and nodded. She decided that obedience was her only option right now. That's what got her this trip to the mall. "Fine. Let's go." She said.

Katy turned around and grabbed Eighteen's hand. "Give it a chance." She said with a wink. Eighteen smiled and nodded. The android turned around and gave Krillin such a sweet smile that blushes appeared on his cheeks immediately.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked as he watched the two walk away. Katy smiled and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her but decided not to question her motives.

"Let's go." Gohan said as he turned around and jumped in the air. The others followed him. "Vegeta." Gohan yelled as he turned in the air and continued his flight on his back so he could look at Vegeta. "What do you say we have a survival match tomorrow?" He suggested. Katy grinned at him.

"Sure, kid." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

Gohan turned on his stomach again and the couple curled their hands together. They flew until they noticed Raditz and Turles. They were already at Capsule corporation and they seemed to have met up with Goku. Gohan and Katy landed simultaneously but Gohan released her as soon as his feet made contact with the ground. The boy frowned and clenched his fists. "Turles!" He yelled as he stalked closer.

Turles widened his eyes slightly and put his hands up. "Whelp. Calm down." He said as he watched Gohan step closer. "I did it for you. Don't forget that!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "How dare you trick me like that!" Gohan snarled at him. The boy frowned. "Don't ever do something like that again!" Gohan crossed his arms. "It's probably the nicest the thing you've ever done for me. Thank you." Gohan looked up at Turles.

Turles smiled and shrugged. "No problem."

Vegeta gasped. "What? I get a punch and he gets a thank you? What is that?" Vegeta complained. Katy snickered.

Goku placed his hands on his hips. "Let's go inside and ask Bulma if she has any room for you. I think she has though. The building is very big. You can get lost in there." Goku chatted cheerfully as he walked inside.

Gohan took a deep breath as he followed his father inside. They all followed the father and son and met up with Bulma in her kitchen. "Hey Goku." Bulma said cheerfully.

"Bulma. Hi!" Goku said as he waved. "I have a question for you. Do you think Gohan's comrades can stay here for a while?"

Bulma got up and eyed the warriors behind Goku. "I guess so." She answered as she leaned against the table. "But there are a few ground rules. You can't destroy everything. You have to eat what we make. You can't complain. And above all, you cannot try to seduce me. No matter how hard it may seem." Bulma winked at them before she turned around. The four full-blooded Saiyans exchanged glances before they followed the earthling.

"Well. We have a lot of rooms." Bulma said as she turned around. "You guys can take the left wing for yourself. I don't need it anyway." She chattered as they followed her.

"Where do you sleep?" Turles asked curiously.

"The right wing. All the way to the other side." Bulma answered. "Why?" She asked as she glanced back. Turles shrugged innocently. "Oh I get. Well you can forget about that." Bulma sneered. "I date humans, not animals."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and Bulma stopped walking as a hand landed on her shoulder. "What did you just say?" Vegeta hissed dangerously as he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Bulma looked back and pushed Vegeta's hand away. "Oh come on, buster." She snarled back as she turned around. "If you even think about physically harming me you've got another thing coming! If you do that I will make sure you will spend the rest of your life sleeping outside. I will call every hotel, inn, bed and breakfast and every real-estate in the world and tell them they cannot rent anything to you, got it?" Bulma huffed and turned away from them again. "Men these days. Where are the noble men? Are they extinct?" Bulma complained as she started walking again.

The Saiyans all stared at her retreating form. "What is going on with the women on this planet?" Nappa wondered out loud. "There is no warrior in the universe who would dare to even stare at us and here there are two women yelling at us like we're stupid brats." He said confusedly.

"Now I know why half-breed's so strong. Those female earthlings must have some sort of hidden power." Turles muttered as he crossed his arms over each other. "Is this really worth the room, Vegeta?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Let's find out." They all entered the left wing and gasped. They looked around the spacious room. There was a large fireplace with several couches spread in front of it. A glass table was standing in between the three light-blue couches.

"There are seven bedrooms so Gohan can stay the night when he visits you." Bulma explained as she motioned to the doors. "Every room has its own bathroom with a shower and a toilet. You can eat in the kitchen with us." Bulma turned around and smiled. "Be grateful."

Bulma turned away from them and walked out the room. Gohan crossed his arms and looked around. "I think our whole house fits in this room." He thought out loud.

Goku snickered. "Well. We've never been interested in a large house." Goku answered thoughtfully.

"This is amazing." Turles muttered as he opened a door and looked at the large bedroom. "Half-breed. Why don't you just stay here? These rooms are amazing."

Gohan smiled and shook his head. Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well then. This calls for a free night." Vegeta announced. "Good night, half-breed." Vegeta walked to one of the room and bombarded it his room.

Turles, Nappa and Raditz all went to look for their own room. "Have you seen Justin?" Gohan asked the adults.

"Nope." Turles answered for all of them.

"Do you mean that green-haired guy?" Bulma asked from the hallway. Gohan nodded as answer. "He rented a room here too. He came by earlier today to ask for a room. He wants to pay for it too. I don't know how though."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll pay him a visit tomorrow. Let's go home." Gohan said as he looked at his father. Goku nodded. They said goodbye to the full-blooded Saiyans and left.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan dived under a punch and blocked the second punch. The boy tightened his grip on Vegeta's fist and used the man's body as leverage to kick him in the stomach. Vegeta was pushed back but recovered and shot back at Gohan.

Katy gritted her teeth as she blocked a punch by putting her arm up. Turles pushed through her defense and she was thrown aside. The female bumped into a solid wall. It took her a second to realize they were fighting in a desert without any mountains. Two arms locked around her shoulders from behind her.

Turles tightened his grip on the girl and Katy screamed out as her bones winced under the pressure. Gohan blinked and looked back. A punch connected with his face a second later and Gohan turned back to his opponent. The half-saiyan pulled back a fist and tried to punch Vegeta. The man blocked it with ease and smirked. "Your head is not in it." He sneered.

Gohan frowned and tried to kick Vegeta. The man jumped up to avoid it and Gohan followed him up. The half-saiyan grabbed Vegeta's arm and whirled around a few times. He let gravity take over but didn't watch as Vegeta was launched to the right.

Gohan turned to Katy and Turles and clenched his fists. The boy launched in their direction. "Uh. Uh. Uh." Turles said with a smirk. Gohan stopped in mid-air. "Rule number one of the survival game: Every fighter for him- or herself." Turles tilted his head. "You're not allowed to help her." Turles added some pressure on her arms and smirked sadistically when Katy let out a strangled howl of pain.

Gohan clenched his fists. "Screw the rules!" He yelled as he powered up.

"NO!" Katy yelled at him. Gohan froze. "Don't ignore the rules. Go on." Katy snarled at him. "I can handle it." Katy whimpered as Turles pulled her arms back even more.

Gohan clenched and unclenched his fists. The boy growled out loud and whirled around to attack Vegeta. Turles smirked. "What do we have here? A girl who wanted to prove herself and is obviously in way over her head." He sneered amusedly.

"Jerk." Katy snarled back through gritted teeth.

"Now, are you going to give up?" Turles whispered in her ear. "I don't think half-breed would be so fond of you if you lose both your arms."

Katy closed her eyes in pain and whimpered. She gave a few futile pulls on her arms but only forced a chuckle out of Turles's body. Katy wished she hadn't stopped Gohan from helping her as she felt her bones wincing under Turles's strength. Her mind searched for a possible escape when an idea popped into her head. Her hands were hanging just above Turles's waist and she reached out. Turles noticed the movement and looked down. He frowned but noticed her purpose too late. Her fingers caressed over his tail in a certain way that sent a chill through Turles's body. He released her with a gasp and grabbed his tail. The man brushed over his tail frantically. Katy smirked at him as she moved her arms around a bit.

"That's not fair." Turles complained.

Katy scoffed. "Be glad I didn't go for the jewels." She answered before she fell in a fighting stance.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Trunks was lying on his bed. The teenager was reading a book his mother gave him a day ago. Bulma offered him a room while he was waiting for his time-machine to recharge. The spacious room contained a large bed, a desk with a chair, a walk-in closet and a small bathroom. The door to the balcony was wide open since it was a hot day. The see-through curtains waved because of the gentle breeze of fresh air.

Trunks placed the book on his pillow and leaned on his hand with his chin as he read. A tap from behind him made him look up. The half-saiyan widened his eyes when he noticed two figures in his room.

Gohan crossed his arms as he smirked at the teenager. "Good evening. It's not a good idea to keep the window open like that. It's very sloppy." He sneered.

Trunks jumped up and frowned at the two comrades. Justin looked around in the room. "This room is larger than mine." He observed as his dark green eyes moved around the room.

"It's never good enough for you, is it?" Gohan sneered with a grin.

Justin turned around and shrugged. "At least my room is larger than yours." He answered as he placed his hands on his hips. The boy looked at the doors. "That's the only exit, isn't it?" He asked as he looked at the other two. Gohan nodded as answer and Justin went to stand in front of the door. He casually leaned against it and brushed his dark green hair over his shoulder.

Gohan turned away from them and closed the doors to the balcony. After this he turned back to Trunks. The lavender-haired boy frowned at him. "What do you want?"

"I just want to ask a few questions." Gohan answered innocently. "So, just answer them truthfully and everything will be alright."

"Didn't you do a similar thing with Martin?" Justin asked curiously.

Gohan chuckled as he thought of that day. "No. I wanted to beat him up. I just want to ask Future Boy a few questions. I have no intention of hurting him," Gohan's eyes lingered on Trunks as he paused, "for now."

Trunks crossed his arms as Gohan stepped closer. "Who is your father?" Gohan asked.

"What?"

"I didn't stutter." Gohan snarled back. "You were born in the future and you can turn into a super saiyan. Nappa, Raditz and probably Turles never got to or survived planet Earth. That leaves Vegeta and me as the only survivors and options to be your father." Gohan explained. "It couldn't have been my father. You don't look like him at all."

"Please, Gohan. Don't make me say this." Trunks begged. "If my father finds out it might not happen. I might not be born." Trunks said desperately.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but changed his mind and closed it again. Justin and Trunks both watched as Gohan's mind obviously tried to put some strings together. Gohan tilted his head. "It's Vegeta, isn't it?" He asked.

Trunks widened his eyes and shook his head. "No. Why would you…"

"It's so obvious." Gohan exclaimed. "My future version grew up on planet Earth. That means that he never met Katy. He couldn't have met Katy like I did." Gohan explained. "But you still think that you can be born. But I cannot possibly get a child from a human girl like my future version would have gotten if he was your father. That means that it's Vegeta. He can still meet the earthling."

Justin raised an eyebrow as Trunks's mouth fell open. Gohan sent them a grin. "Wow. Vegeta as a father." Gohan laughed. "I can't believe he actually let a girl live long enough to get a child. I wonder if it will still happen now." Gohan said as small chuckles escaped from his mouth. "Vegeta as a daddy." Gohan snickered as a picture of Vegeta holding a small infant in his arms while he was feeding him with a bottle. This only made him laugh even harder.

Trunks and Justin exchanged glances. Justin snorted. "Don't worry. He was driven crazy a long time ago." Justin sneered. "You'll get used to it."

Gohan gave a few more chuckles but he decided it was enough for now. "So, who is the mother?" Gohan asked curiously. Trunks bit his lip and looked away. "Ahh, come on. You can tell me that." Gohan whined.

"No. Gohan. I really can't." Trunks answered. "You and Vegeta have a mental connection. You might slip up and send him the thought without noticing it. Or he might read your thoughts when you're thinking about me and my parents."

"You two have a mental connection?" Justin asked curiously. "You finally gave in huh? He has been bothering you with that bond for a while now. I thought you said you would never make the connection just to annoy him." Justin sneered with a grin.

"Shut up. You're a spectator here. You're not supposed to say anything." Gohan snarled back. Justin chuckled at this fierce reaction but Gohan ignored it. "How did you find out?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Vegeta when I transformed. I have a mental connection with your future version too and every time he mentally spoke to me he gave me that exact look. I knew it must have been because you were speaking to him through some sort of mental bond." Trunks answered.

Justin snickered. "You're not very smart. You just gave Vegeta another way to keep an eye on you. It's hard to keep your mind closed when you're bonded with someone like Vegeta. He has a very strong mind."

"Vegeta has been training my mind since I joined them." Gohan answered as his eyes moved to his comrade. "My mind is probably even stronger than his."

"Well... I hope so. For you." Justin answered amusedly. Gohan rolled his eyes as he turned back to Trunks.

"Well. I partially got what I came for. Don't worry. I won't tell." Gohan said with a smile. The boy walked to the door while Justin opened it. "Send me a message when you're leaving. I want to say goodbye." Gohan said innocently before he walked out the room. Trunks watched as they disappeared and closed the door behind them. The boy fell on his bed and sighed.

"Wow. This Gohan is very different from the Gohan in my timeline. I really thought he would say yes but now," Trunks frowned, "I'm not so sure anymore." He sighed.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Curious yet? **

***Lyrics from Why by Avril Lavigne.**

**I hope you liked it. Soo, review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: A family man

**Hey guys. It's been a while but, you know, college takes up almost all my time… But it's so worth it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 13. A family man.**

"Auch." Vegeta complained as he moved his arm down. "Damn it, half-breed."

Gohan looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you could whine like this." He muttered as he looked down again.

"Whine?" Vegeta snarled back. "You're ruining my arm and I am whining?" Vegeta complained.

"Half-breed has to learn this. It's best to practice on real subjects." Turles said as he watched Gohan stitch Vegeta's wound.

"Then why can't he practice on you?" Vegeta answered. "I don't care if he destroys your arm."

"I'm not going to destroy anything." Gohan snarled back as he pushed the needle through Vegeta's flesh. "I'm actually trying not to hurt you but you make hurting you very tempting."

"I was just about to say the same thing to you." Vegeta answered with a frown. Gohan rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to eye the large wound. Vegeta watched in silence as Gohan closed the rest of the wound.

"Good. Now make sure it's really sealed off and tight enough to keep the wound closed. After that you have to disinfect it one more time and then you're done." Turles instructed.

Gohan nodded and got to work. The boy was cleaning Vegeta's wound as he looked up. Vegeta's eyes were distant as if he was thinking about something. Gohan knew the man was always rethinking strategies or reliving battles to improve his own skills. This time Vegeta was staring at something far in the distance. "How long are you going to stare at me?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

Gohan blushed. "I was just wondering about something." He answered as he looked down at the wound again. "You've been in heat, right?" Vegeta nodded as answer. "How was it for you? You were still working when it happened, right?"

"Yes. It's not very important. It's similar to what happened to you. The only difference is that you could finish your transitum with Kittycat. I used a hooker so I wasn't marked."

"Vegeta was very sick for a very long time." Turles said as he watched Gohan clean the wound. "He kept us all awake during the night."

"Turles was so innocent during those weeks. He kept coming in my room and asking me if I needed anything. He brought me water etc. So sweet. Where have those obedient days gone?" Vegeta sneered as he smirked at Turles. The younger man frowned at him and his eyes moved back to Gohan.

Gohan sighed as he looked down. "I was so scared when I first met you." He muttered as his eyes moved over the arm on his lap. "You were such jerks. You still are but I couldn't really handle it back then." Gohan muttered.

Vegeta chuckled. "I noticed that, yes. Not that I really cared at the moment." Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "Remember when you were about ten years old and you had to train in the large training room all day?" Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded as answer. "That was because we visited that day. We wanted to see how much you progressed."

"That was for you?" Gohan asked. "I remember it, yes. I had to train all day in there on my own. I didn't mind though. I used every opportunity I got to get stronger." Gohan answered thoughtfully. "So, what did you think of me back then?" Gohan asked curiously.

Turles shrugged. "I was there too. I just got back from the war and I was keen to find out how you looked and how strong you were. I was impressed that day. But you weren't strong enough to keep up with us so we decided to let you stay for a little while longer."

Gohan frowned and looked down. At the time he had already grown to the top ten of strongest warriors. He knew he was strong back then but apparently his comrades found him too weak. Turles and Vegeta both noticed the indignant expression on Gohan's face.

Vegeta snickered. "Don't be offended. It was for your own good. You progressed a lot in those last three years." Vegeta said with a nod. "Besides, you still couldn't keep up with us when you were fourteen. Let alone when you were ten." Vegeta sneered.

"That's not fair. I wasn't used to your routine." Gohan answered annoyed. The boy crossed his arms. "I can keep up with you now and you know it." Gohan said with a satisfied nod. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he pulled away and looked at his now closed wound. Turles congratulated Gohan on his first medical triumph and left to train with Nappa.

Gohan rubbed over his neck with his hand and frowned as he felt another sting in his neck. Vegeta leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. Gohan crossed his arms as he mind went over the last match he had with Vegeta. The saiyan prince was gaining on him in strength. Vegeta's skills were more polished than his. The man could read his movements and facial expressions. Even though Vegeta's punches didn't harm Gohan substantially, the gap in experience was always hard to overcome. It gave Vegeta the same advantage as Gohan had in strength.

Gohan rubbed over his neck with his hand and frowned as he felt a sting right there. A hand landed on Gohan's shoulder. "Hey." Katy said with a smile. "Is your neck bothering you?" She asked as her bright pink eyes studied his face worriedly.

"It's nothing. It will be over after I've taken a quick nap." Gohan answered with a shrug.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" Katy offered.

Gohan let her place her hands on his shoulders and she gently started massaging him. Gohan smiled as he closed his eyes. "Where did you learn that? It's amazing." Gohan said.

"Some men are very innocent. They just want some company." Katy answered with a smile.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked. "Maybe I should just continue thinking all the men who ever visited you were just looking for some _innocent_ attention." He muttered.

"The interesting thing is that most of them were." Katy answered with a small smile. "The men who just want a hug or a massage choose girls like me because the older girls are slightly more intimidating." Katy answered as she brushed through Gohan's hair.

Katy leaned down and pressed a kiss on Gohan's forehead. Gohan looked up and their lips met. Katy's hands slowly slipped under his uniform. Gohan's hand was resting on the back of Katy's head. "Get a room." Vegeta muttered with a frown.

Gohan and Katy pulled away and Gohan looked up. "Maybe that's a good idea." He said as he grabbed Katy's hand.

The female chuckled and shook her head. "We're out of condoms, remember?" She reminded him.

"Already?" Vegeta said as he gave them a wary glance. "You too have too much sex." He sneered.

"Jealous much?" Gohan sneered. Vegeta snorted. "You told me I had to practice."

"You shouldn't listen to all the advice I give you." Vegeta answered. Gohan rolled his eyes as Katy's hand gently tousled his hair.

Bulma walked in. "Hey Vegeta." She called as she stepped closer. The three comrades looked up. "Why don't you guys go to the store? We need more groceries to still your hunger." Bulma said.

Katy raised an eyebrow at the short red dress Bulma was wearing. She silently wondered if Bulma wore those clothes to make the saiyan men interested in her. Vegeta didn't seem to pay any attention to it. "I'm not a servant."

"No but you're a guest. You don't pay any money for your stay here so you might as well help out a bit." Bulma snarled back as he glared down at him.

"I don't care what you want me to do. I'm staying right here." Vegeta snarled back.

"Listen mister!" Bulma said as she pushed against Vegeta's armor. "If you think I'm going to let you guys stay here and order everyone around without doing any work you're mistaken. Now I have a list for you here," she tossed a long list in Vegeta's lap, "and you are not getting any food until everything is here. Got it?" Bulma scoffed and turned around.

Gohan and Katy looked at each other before they looked back at Vegeta. The man growled and jumped up. "I will not be spoken to like that!" Vegeta yelled as he followed her.

Katy and Gohan exchanged glances. "They're fighting a lot, aren't they?" Katy asked thoughtfully.

Gohan shrugged. "Vegeta fights with everyone." He answered. Katy was staring at the doorway in thought until she felt Gohan's hand gently tugging on her hair. She looked down to find Gohan's puppy-dog eyes. Katy snickered and jumped over the couch so she could land next to Gohan. There she leaned in closer and their lips met in another kiss.  
><strong><br>**** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"This is really not a good idea." Gohan whimpered as he grabbed the seat in front of him. The boy pulled a face as the car made a radical turn.

Vegeta was sitting behind the wheel and smirked as he turned once more. Turles was sitting on the passengers' seat and he was holding the dashboard as Vegeta was driving. Gohan was thrown aside as Vegeta made another turn and he gave a jealous glance at the seat-belts around Vegeta's and Turles's torsos. "I think I'm going to be sick." Gohan muttered as he leaned against the back of Turles's seat with his head.

"Don't complain so much." Turles answered with a smirk. "Vegeta is doing fine. At least we're getting somewhere."

"Be glad that the cops aren't chasing us yet." Gohan muttered. The boy widened his eyes. "Vegeta! You're not supposed to drive here. You're going in the wrong direction!" Gohan yelled as he watched cars coming in their way. Vegeta avoided collisions as if he did this every day and Gohan looked back to find several cars slamming into the side of the road or into other cars. "Stop! Vegeta. Turn around!"

"Be quiet." Vegeta answered annoyed. Gohan frowned at him and tightened his grip on the seat in which Turles was seated.

"Where did you get this car anyway?" Gohan asked as he eyed the new smelling car.

"I stole it from a car shop." Turles answered with a shrug.

"You stole it?" Gohan exclaimed. "How could you do that?"

"Don't act so saintly." Vegeta answered as he looked at Gohan through the mirror above the window. "You stole books from planets we had to purge, didn't you?"

Gohan widened his eyes. "Look at the road." He yelled as he pointed at the road in front of them. Vegeta smirked at Gohan's frantic behavior and obeyed his order. "Why couldn't we just fly?"

"I wanted to drive. I've never done it before." Vegeta answered.

"No. I wouldn't be alive if that was the case." Gohan sneered. "There! There! There's a shop right over there! There!" Gohan pointed to the large shop enthusiastically. "Go there and park."

"Maybe I should search for another shop. I don't like this one." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully.

"No!" Gohan whined. "This shop is fine. Let's go." He answered as he grabbed Vegeta's seat and gave it a shake. Vegeta sighed exasperated and drove into the parking lot. There he parked the car with surprising precision. Gohan jumped out of the car and leaned against it as he breathed exaggeratingly. "I thought I was going to die in there." He said dramatically.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and gave the half-saiyan a push. Gohan followed the other two to the shop. "Why did I have to come anyway?" Gohan complained. "It's not like we're going to buy anything for me."

"You're the only one who knows how to use human money." Vegeta answered as they entered the store. "So stop complaining and we might let you buy something for you too."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you need?" He asked as he snatched the list out of Vegeta hands. The man crossed his arms.

"We'll just buy the things we want." Vegeta answered. "That woman can buy her own stuff."

"If you want to impress a girl you should show her that you like her and that you think about her. Buy her a gift." Gohan said as he eyed his comrade.

"I don't want to impress anyone." Vegeta answered annoyed. The man looked at a wide selection of meat and started loading the cart Gohan holding. The half-saiyan watched as Turles and Vegeta filled the cart with all sorts of meat, vegetables, more meat and some sweets. Vegeta dangled a pack of sweets in front of the half-saiyan and Gohan licked his lips exaggeratingly. Vegeta tossed the pack in the cart and they made their way to the cash register. Gohan handled the financial part and they left for the car.

"Maybe I should drive." Gohan said as he placed his hand on the door when Vegeta tried to enter the car.

"You don't know how to drive." Vegeta answered.

"You don't know how to drive either." Gohan countered.

"Sit in the back, whelp." Turles ordered as he opened the door to the passengers' seat. Gohan stepped back and let Vegeta enter the car. The boy opened the door to the backseat and took a deep breath before he sat down and closed the door.

Vegeta had trouble getting the car started but recovered quickly and raced away. Gohan leaned against the back of Vegeta's seat with his head and tried to hold on as good as he possibly could. Gohan widened his eyes when he heard sirens behind him. "Oh Please. Let it be for something else." He whispered as he closed his eyes. The boy looked over his shoulder and groaned as his heart sank.

Several police cars were already following them. Gohan looked back at Vegeta when the man pressed his foot down on the accelerator. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked. "You can't drive away from them like that. They'll throw us in jail."

"They'll have to catch us first." Vegeta answered as he looked at the reflection of the police cars in the mirror.

"Vegeta. I'm really not in the mood for this." Gohan complained.

"Oh, come on. Where is your sense for adventure?" Turles answered as he looked back.

"My mom is going to kill me." Gohan whimpered.

Vegeta pressed down on the accelerator and the car launched forwards. "They're persistent." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Of course. You must be breaking at least six different laws." Gohan answered as he moved to the middle seat and grabbed the seat a little tighter.

"They can't catch us. Humans aren't capable of battling the saiyan race." Turles sneered.

Gohan frowned. "You seem to forget that I am part human, remember?" Gohan said.

Turles looked back at Gohan. "You're right. You are. I do forget that sometimes." Turles said as his eyes studied the half-saiyan. Gohan looked back at the police cars. "You look more like a saiyan than a human."

"That's because the saiyan cells are dominant." Vegeta answered. Gohan looked back to meet Vegeta's eyes through the mirror.

"Don't look at me. Look at the road!" Gohan snarled back as he punched against Vegeta's seat. The man obeyed this order and looked back at the road. They almost flew over a speed bump and Gohan growled. "Vegeta!" He snarled when he noticed the car was speeding up.

"I love it when you scream my name." Vegeta sneered as he looked up. Gohan rolled his eyes and loosened his grip. This was a grave mistake and he was launched to the side of the car. He hit his head against the door harshly.

Vegeta smirked when he heard the bang. "Enjoying the ride?" Vegeta asked as he looked back.

Gohan rubbed over his head and frowned. "I'm always up for life-threatening situations." He snarled back.

"Good. I'll kick it up a notch." Vegeta pressed his foot down and the car launched forwards again.

Turles snickered when they heard Gohan bump into the other side of the car but then noticed something that caught his attention. The man widened his eyes slightly. "Err… Vegeta? I don't think we can run through a wall." He muttered.

"Yeah. That's too bad, isn't it?" Vegeta answered as he tightened his grip on the wheel. Gohan got up and his heart sank even lower. A large building was coming closer rapidly. The white wall was about to stop their race.

Vegeta released the wheel and reached back to grab two bags of groceries. Turles did the same thing. "Get ready!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan elbowed against the glass and the window shattered. He quickly grabbed two bags himself.

"Three." Vegeta counted softly. Gohan couldn't help but smirk as the adrenaline ran through his body. "Two." The wall was getting closer with every second. Vegeta was really trying to get them as close as possible just to find out if they could get away in time. "One… GO!" Vegeta, Gohan and Turles jumped out the vehicle and less than a second later it collided with the building. The three Saiyans laughed cheerfully as they flew away.

They were still smiling cheerfully when they landed in capsule corp. garden. Katy was waiting in the garden. "You're in trouble." She said as she stepped closer and grinned at them.

The three Saiyans exchanged glances and silently entered the building. There Bulma and Chi-chi were already waiting. They glared at the three Saiyans. "So. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"We got the groceries." Gohan said innocently as he held up the bags. Vegeta and Turles did the same thing.

Bulma appeared right in front of Gohan and held up a frying pan. Gohan widened his eyes and cringed when the frying pan made contact with his head. "Did you just hit me?" He yelled as he rubbed over his head.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and turned to Vegeta. "If you even think of hitting me with that thing I will rip your head off." Vegeta threatened.

Bulma widened her eyes slightly. She pouted and looked down. "Really? Would you hurt someone as innocent as me?" Bulma asked softly. Vegeta blinked at the sudden change of behavior. He didn't even get time to digest this change as the pan bounced against his head harshly.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled. "How dare you! I'm going to rip you apart." Vegeta yelled at her as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Gohan appeared between them and smirked at his comrade. "Not with us in the room." He sneered as he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. The man widened his eyes slightly and scoffed as he settled down. Turles was so interesting in the interaction between Vegeta and Gohan that he didn't notice Bulma standing in front of him. She banged the pan down on his head harshly. Turles gasped.

"Damn. Why does that hurt?" Turles asked out loud. Gohan rubbed over his own head.

"How dare you, Gohan!" Chi-chi said with a frown. "You are not allowed to show that reckless behavior on planet earth. Do you know how many people could have been killed by your driving?"

"Hey. I wasn't driving!" Gohan answered annoyed. "He was." Gohan pointed at Vegeta.

"You should have said something to stop him. You should have stopped him from driving like that." Chi-chi ranted. Gohan opened his mouth and closed it. The half-saiyan looked down and muttered things about being wrongly accused.

"So, are we done here?" Vegeta asked as he turned around. "Half-breed. I want to spar."

"Yep." Gohan answered. He would do anything to get away from his mother right now.

"Oh no!" Chi-chi frowned and grabbed the band of Gohan's armor. "You are coming home now. We're going to get you out of those warrior clothes and into your room." Chi-chi said as she pushed Gohan to the door.

"But mom. I want to spar." Gohan complained as he let Chi-chi push him to the door.

"No. Gohan. It's time to go home. You can meet up with your friends when I give you permission." Chi-chi answered as he pushed Gohan to the door. The half-saiyan gave a tortured face at the others. They all watched him go and didn't really do anything to stop him.

"Are you coming, Katy?" Chi-chi asked as she looked back.

"I'll come home tonight. I am meeting up with 18." Katy answered with a smile.

"Why can she stay here?" Gohan complained.

"Because she didn't try to destroy everyone around her. Now stop complaining and follow me." Chi-chi said strictly. Gohan pouted and followed her outside.

Several days later Gohan was standing in the communal bathroom. He eyed the small hairs on his chin and pressed his lips together. "Maybe I should see how a mustache looks on me." He thought out loud.

Vegeta laughed. "O no. Half-breed starts to grow some hair and he immediately wants to keep it." He sneered as he flipped a page of the magazine he was looking at. He couldn't read the human language but the pictures of different cars told him enough.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he grabbed Vegeta's razorblade. Nappa and Raditz were playing a game of chess. Gohan had to blink several times when he saw it for the first time but apparently the rush of winning something was enough for them. It didn't really matter what the victory was. "I wouldn't do it, half-breed. Vegeta tried to keep his moustache once and it wasn't pretty." Nappa sneered cheerfully.

Vegeta ripped out a page of the magazine and ruffled it so he could throw it to Nappa. It landed against his head and the older Saiyan glared at the prince. Trunks walked in. "Good morning, everyone." Trunks said tentatively. "I'm here for Gohan. Bulma said he could be here. Is he?"

Vegeta inclined his head to the bathroom. "I'll be right there!" Gohan's voice sounded from the bathroom. Trunks crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He tried to ignore Vegeta's piercing eyes as the man observed him with interest.

Gohan appeared in the room and grinned. "Hey future boy. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Trunks answered as he stepped closer. "In private."

"I will find out anyway." Vegeta said out loud.

Trunks gave Gohan a desperate glance. Gohan shrugged. "Let's go." He said as he motioned for Trunks to follow him.

They made their way to Trunks room and Trunks sat down on his bed. "I haven't been entirely honest with you." Trunks said as he looked up. "And I decided that since you already know who my father is, you might as well know the rest." Trunks watched as Gohan sat down on the chair at his desk. "The story I told you isn't really my story. I used the story my future version gave us when I wasn't even born yet."

Gohan gave him a confused glance. "You see, before I was born my future version came to our time-line to warn us for the androids who were supposed to come three years later. His time-line was destroyed by the androids. All the fighters in my time-line trained very hard so they could defeat the androids. A lot of things happened and eventually an android named Cell was born and he was stronger than the androids. He was a lot stronger. The Gohan from our time-line defeated him by turning into a super Saiyan two."

"There is a level beyond the super Saiyan?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. And even further beyond. When I was eight years old another bad guy named Majin-buu came to our planet to destroy it. He was very strong and even a super Saiyan three couldn't defeat him. Gohan went to a level beyond the super saiyan three and that wasn't even enough."

"Three?" Gohan asked. "What the hell." The boy looked down. "Do you think that Buu guy can come here too? And that Cell guy."

"No. I destroyed Cell when I first came here. I don't know about Buu." Trunks answered. "The thing is; we wanted our past to get the same warning as we got. That's why they sent me here. The moment I got here I noticed something had gone very wrong here. You weren't on planet Earth. Goku wasn't even here. Everyone back home was shocked to find out everyone here was gone. And they're going to be even more shocked when I tell them where you really were." Trunks said thoughtfully.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well…" Trunks looked down. "Gohan gave up fighting. He didn't want to do it anymore and decided to focus entirely on his studies. My father and he have gotten into arguments about that. My father says Gohan is denying his Saiyan heritage. Maybe if you can come back with me, you can make Gohan remember how much fun fighting really is. You seem quite passionate about it."

"I am." Gohan looked up.

"So, what do you say?"

"You're asking me if I want to come to a time where there are warriors at the level higher than a super saiyan three." Gohan asked as a grin appeared on his face. "Count me in!"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Absolutely not." Vegeta said as he turned away from Gohan.

"What? Why not?" Gohan asked as he pouted.

"I'm not going to let you go off on your own without any supervision." Vegeta answered annoyed.

"Super vision? How old am I? Ten?" Gohan complained as he crossed his arms. "I can take care of myself."

"I am in charge of you. I say no." Vegeta answered with a frown.

"Come on. Please." Gohan pleaded as he folded his hands together. "I don't even have to ask you. You're not my guardian. My parents can make a decision like that." Gohan answered stubbornly.

Vegeta sent him a glare that made Gohan step back. "In the rest of the universe you're under my control." Vegeta answered calmly.

"So?"

"You're not going. That is final." Vegeta answered annoyed.

"That's so not fair!" Gohan said as he stomped down with his foot. Vegeta gave him a that-won't-work-on-me glance. Gohan clenched his fists. "I'm not going to listen to you! I want to go."

"That's too bad." Vegeta answered shortly.

"Please." Gohan repeated.

"If you say please one more time I'm going to attack you." Vegeta answered annoyed. Gohan frowned and stepped back. He knew Vegeta would be true to his word on that one. The half-saiyan sighed.

"Come on, Vegeta. When have I asked you for anything? Can't you just do this for me?" Gohan complained.

"We're here aren't we?" Vegeta snarled back. "We're here because you wanted to go to planet earth. I wouldn't mind going to another planet, remember? We are staying here because you want to." Gohan looked down as Vegeta stopped talking.

The man turned away from Gohan and went to fly up in the air. Gohan grabbed Vegeta's foot. The man growled and turned back to the half-saiyan. "Let me go."

"Why don't you come with me?" Gohan asked as he looked up. Vegeta landed in front of him and frowned. "I can take one extra person."

"What about your mate?" Vegeta asked.

"I thought about her and she might be the choice I really want to make. But she is not the logical choice. If something goes wrong I need to have a strong warrior to back me up. The strongest warrior is the most obvious choice." Gohan answered.

Vegeta smirked. "Don't think flattery will get you anywhere." He sneered as he turned away from Gohan. "Fine. We'll go together." Gohan grinned. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few days." Gohan answered. "Bulma needs to make a few adjustments to the ship so we can all fit in it."

"Good. So you can still train with me for now." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan grinned back at him and they prepared for the battle.

Several days later Gohan was sitting on the ground as he leaned against the wall of Capsule Corporation. Katy was sitting in between his legs and leaned against his chest. They were both looking at a book that was leaning against Katy's bent legs. "So, can you read it for me?" Gohan asked.

Katy chewed on her lip in concentration. "Cat sat on the chair." She read slowly. Gohan pressed a kiss on her cheek. Katy snickered. "Is that going to be my prize for every sentence?" She asked as she looked back.

"Just think of what you'll get if you read the entire chapter." Gohan whispered in her ear.

"Well. You sure know how to motivate someone." Katy answered as she looked back at the book. Her finger moved to the second sentence and she tried to recognize the letters. Gohan had been teaching her the human language. He still had trouble reading and writing the human language but it was slowly coming back to him. Katy had to learn everything.

Goku landed on the front porch. "Gohan." Goku said as he stepped closer. "Hey Katy."

"Good morning, father." Gohan answered as he looked up. "What brings you here?"

"Turles told me you and Vegeta are leaving." Goku said with a frown. Gohan nodded. "And when were you planning on telling me this?" Goku asked annoyed.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Hey father. Vegeta and I are going to a different time-line soon. We'll be gone for a while." Gohan said innocently.

"No." Goku answered shortly.

Gohan raised both his eyebrows. Katy looked from Gohan to Goku. "What?"

"No. You're not going." Goku answered strictly.

Katy got up when she felt Gohan's hands pushing against her back. Gohan stepped closer to Goku. "You don't have a say in the matter."

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Yes I do. I'm still your father, Gohan. And as long as you live under my roof, you'll listen to me."

"Fine. I'll move out." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms.

"Gohan. Listen to me. You're not leaving with Vegeta. You need to spend some time with your family." Goku said with a frown.

"I've already had this with Vegeta and I'm not in the mood for this again. I am going and that's final." Gohan snarled back.

"You're staying." Goku answered as he stepped closer. Gohan clenched his fists.

"You lost your chance to be my father when you let Raditz take me." Gohan snarled back.

"I thought we'd been over that." Goku answered.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget everything like that." Gohan answered. "I'm not going to listen to you."

"Then you leave me no choice." Goku narrowed his eyes. Gohan frowned and stepped back. He and Katy both blinked when Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. The half-saiyan gasped when Goku grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands together behind his back.

"What the hell!" Gohan yelled as he looked back.

Goku powered up and overpowered Gohan's strength. Gohan frowned as he felt Goku's energy wrap around him. Goku made sure his one hand was wrapped tightly around his wrists and placed two fingers on his forehead. They disappeared from Katy's sight and she scratched the back of her head.

"Hey. Where is half-breed?" Nappa asked as he walked outside. "He is supposed to spar with me." Nappa complained. "I can't find him."

"Well… Err..." Katy looked back at him and smiled. "His father sort of kidnapped him." She answered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"We've been packing everything." Vegeta said as he leaned against the small house with his back. "Now we're just waiting for you."

Gohan leaned on the window sill with his arms and sighed. "I know. My parents are very persistent. They want me to stay inside at all times. I don't know how long they're going to keep this up."

"They won't let you out at all?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Well Yeah. I can spar with my father or take a walk with my mom. I can even play outside with Goten but that's about it." Gohan answered annoyed. "Why is imprisoning me so amusing for everyone?"

Vegeta smirked as he kicked against a small rock on the ground. "Have you talked to your father yet?" Vegeta asked.

"About why he kidnapped me several days ago?" Gohan asked. Vegeta nodded. Gohan shrugged. "He apologized. It's okay. It's good for me to spend some time with an actual family." Gohan said thoughtfully. "I've forgotten how it is to play the part of the son. My parents like me because I'm here. I don't have to do anything in return. I just have to exist. They don't want me for the money I can get them or the strength I have. Nothing." Gohan smiled as he looked down. "It's nice."

Vegeta didn't answer and Gohan glanced sideways. He noticed the man's eyes were very distant. The boy leaned forwards and tried to catch Vegeta's eyes but Vegeta looked away. "It's too bad he treats me like this though." Gohan complained as he pulled back and leaned on the windowsill with his hands.

"Maybe you should spend more time with your family." Vegeta answered. "In stead of locking yourself up in your room." Vegeta said as he glanced sideways.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." Gohan answered.

"Of course. What would you do without me?" Vegeta sneered with a smirk.

Gohan was just scratching his ear and his hand touched the scar on his cheek. "Live my life with a flawless cheek?" Gohan guessed. Vegeta's eyes moved to the scar and he shrugged.

"It's not my fault you're so stubborn." Vegeta said shortly.

"Well then." Gohan smiled at Vegeta. "You'd better go. My mom can come every second now. She always comes in here to offer me a drink around this time." Gohan said as he looked at the clock.

"Fine." Vegeta answered as he stepped away from the wall. "But don't forget: while you're sitting in your room all day, we are getting stronger and stronger." Vegeta sneered as he turned away from Gohan. The boy smirked and watched Vegeta fly away.

A few hours later Gohan was lying on the couch in the cozy living room. The half-saiyan was flipping through one of his old biology books. The boy looked at the pictures and smiled as he remembered looking at the book when he was four years old. The boy flipped another page and widened his eyes when he noticed a small drawing in the margin. It was a picture of a miniature Gohan who was sitting on the back of a strange looking tiger. Gohan scoffed at his own foolishness as he flipped the page again.

"Hey Gohan." Chi-chi sat down next to the half-saiyan, forcing the boy to shift to the leaning of the couch. "You used to study that book all the time when you were younger. You loved to look at the pictures."

"It's a nice book." Gohan answered. "I was just four years old. How could I read something like this?" Gohan asked as he flipped a page.

"You were a very smart boy. You're still very smart." Chi-chi answered as she brushed over her purple dress.

"I think you want me to be that four year old boy." Gohan answered as he looked up at his mother.

"It's all in here, Gohan," Chi-chi tousled Gohan's hair, "don't forget that." Chi-chi got up and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you want to help me with dinner? Turles told me you're a great cook." She suggested.

Gohan shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He answered as he got up and followed his mother to the kitchen.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Alright." Gohan said. "Now when you're fighting someone it is vital to know their weaknesses. With humans the neck and back are weak spots." Gohan explained. "A kick to the neck is lethal for most species though."

Goten nodded in understanding. Gohan smirked as he got in a fighting stance. "Well then. Try to hit me." He ordered. Goten clenched his fists and launched at his brother. Gohan blocked the punches with ease and chuckled. "Come on, Goten. Show me some Saiyan spirit." He sneered.

Goten frowned and powered up. He tried even harder and his punches came slightly faster. Gohan grinned as he caught a fist. "Even if those would hit me they wouldn't even tickle." Gohan sneered as he pulled his little brother closer. The boy kneed Goten in the stomach and released him. He pulled back a fist and punched Goten to the ground.

Goten rubbed over his cheek and whimpered. "You hurt me." He complained. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Well. We're fighting, aren't we?" Gohan answered as he crossed his arms. "You were trying to hit me."

"You told me to hit you. You didn't say you would hit me." Goten accused.

"I didn't I wouldn't, now did I?" Gohan answered annoyed. "Don't be such a baby. Maybe it will be good for you if you join us when we leave this planet. Vegeta's routine will grow you some backbone." Gohan said thoughtfully.

"No, Gohan. That will not happen." Goku answered with a frown. Gohan glanced sideways and watched as Goku stepped closer. "You will both stay here."

"Daddy!" Goten yelled as he ran closer and jumped in his father's arms.

"Hey kiddo." Goku grinned as he whirled his son around. "Why don't you get ready? We're leaving for the mall soon. Do you want to join us?"

"But Gohan was training me." Goten said as he looked at his big brother.

"You'll get ice-cream." Goku offered. Goten gasped and cheered: "Ice Cream!" and ran to the small house. Goku smiled as he watched his son go and turned back to Gohan. The half-saiyan was shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Do you want to come?" Goku asked as he stepped closer.

"Are you sure my leash will reach all the way to the mall?" Gohan sneered.

"You'll get ice-cream too if you want." Goku said with a grin. Gohan chuckled and shrugged.

"Fine. Why not?" Gohan said as he uncrossed his arms.

"You do need to change though." Goku already noticed Gohan's frown and quickly elaborated: "You can wear human clothing or they will all look at you."

"What do I care about those stupid humans?" Gohan answered as he watched Goten run to the small red car. Chi-chi smiled as she watched Goten climb in the car and she closed the door behind him. She gave the other two males an expectant glance.

"It will mean a lot to your mother. She bought you all that clothing." Goku smiled at his son.

"Oh, right. You're working on my guilt." Gohan scoffed. "Fine. Just this once."

"Hurry up. We'll be waiting." Goku said cheerfully as he turned around and walked to the car.

Gohan rolled his eyes and walked to the window of his room. He climbed inside and opened his closet. It was true. There was a lot of clothing in here and it was all in his size. His mother must have bought it since he came back. Gohan searched through the annoying neat clothing and eventually settled with a white blouse and black pants. The boy gave a short glance in the mirror. "I only hope the others won't see me like this." Gohan muttered as he pulled on his white boots.

Goten cheered when Gohan sat down next to him. "Let's go! This is going to be so much fun. Everyone will see me with my big brother!" Goten cheered as Goku started up the car. Gohan smiled and tousled Goten's unruly hair. This day may turn out to be good after all.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it. Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Wrong Time, Wrong Place

**Auch. Auch. Auch. You're all very harsh. And I'm not the only one who thinks that. A reviewer said it too. I don't know whether to be happy that you all care so much about the character or to be sad that you can be so mean…  
>1. I hate how they portrayed the original Gohan in the end. Don't worry. My Gohan will NOT end up like that.<br>2. Gohan has parents. Parents are usually in charge. I'm twenty years old but if my parents tell me I can't go to a party I won't go. Children listen to their parents. That's why Gohan listens to his parents.  
>3. Fine. I will make Gohan tougher.<strong>

**I was done with this chapter when I updated the previous one which is why I am updating it so soon.**

**Stay with me, everyone. ^.^**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Chapter 14. Wrong time, wrong place.**

Sounds of battle were heard in the valley. Small earthquakes occurred as bodies or blasts hit the ground. Animals and birds had deserted the area hours ago just in case one of the fighters would get carried away and destroy the whole area.

The energy sparked at the trees and the small house as the two fighters exchanged punches. Gohan smirked as he pushed Katy's hand away. "Ah, come on. You're supposed to hit me." He sneered. "It almost looks like you're not trying."

Katy narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. She pulled it back and tried to punch Gohan's cheek. The boy cocked his head to the side to avoid it. Katy pushed her knee up to his stomach but Gohan grabbed her leg and whirled her around in the air. He threw her up in the air and appeared in the air above her. He put his hands together and slammed them down on her head. Katy gave a scream as she was launched back down again.

She landed on her hands and knees but sank through her arms. The girl frowned as a curtain of bright pink hair fell down around her face. Katy pushed herself up and coughed a few times. She ignored the pair of feet that was walking up to her but couldn't ignore the hand that curled around her hair. "Maybe you should put your hair up. It's getting in the way." Gohan observed as he created a pony-tail for his girlfriend.

Katy pushed his hand away and got up. "You can be such a jerk sometimes." She complained as she pulled elastic from her wrist and curled her hair up in a knot.

Gohan eyed his girlfriend appreciatively. Her appearance was ruffled. Her skin was covered in bruises and cuts. Her tongue moved over her split lip as she made a last adjustment to the loosely based knot in her hair. This is how he liked her best: ready for battle.

"Do you think you are going to hit me today?" Gohan taunted as his lips curled up.

Katy's power gradually rose as she clenched her fists in anticipation. The girl blinked and blocked Gohan's punch. She swallowed heavily. She barely noticed that one. The girl jumped up so Gohan could not swipe her feet from under her.

Gohan caught a punch from Katy. He didn't anticipate her knee though. She pushed it right into his stomach. Gohan widened his eyes at the force in the kick and he smirked. "Well well. The kitten has got claws." He taunted as he moved back. Katy frowned and attacked again.

Vegeta and Nappa were watching the fight with interest. "I've never seen half-breed act like this." Nappa said thoughtfully. "He's toying with her and he is not trying to hide it."

"I have seen him act like this before. He did this more often. He always does it when they're sparring together." Vegeta answered as he watched the fight.

"He's trying to get her angry." Nappa stated as he watched Gohan hold Katy's wrist so she couldn't attack.

"It's interesting. Most people fight bad when they're angry. The anger blinds them. But Kittycat is different. Her anger makes her stronger. She is more focused on her target. Half-breed knows that." Vegeta's eyes moved over the two fighters.

Gohan moved back as Katy tried to punch him. He narrowed his eyes in focus as he avoided her fists. The half-saiyan jumped up so Katy couldn't swipe his feet from under him. The boy pulled back his leg and tried to kick her. Katy blocked the kick and grabbed Gohan's foot. She whirled him around several times before she released him and let gravity take over.

Gohan landed on his hands and knees on the ground and was about to step in when he noticed Katy was battling with Nappa. The boy wiped some sweat off his forehead and eyed the match with interest.

"She is getting stronger every day." Vegeta's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh yes. She's trying really hard to get even stronger than we are." Gohan answered with a nod. The boy watched as Nappa tried to punch Katy but she blocked every punch with precision.

"Good. She should be trying as hard as she possibly can. Catching up with us is going to be hard for her." Vegeta answered as they watched the match.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but he froze and cursed. "They're home." He said as he looked back. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Gohan ran back to his room and climbed in through the window. The boy smiled at Vegeta, who rolled his eyes, and positioned himself next to the half-saiyan.

"Gohan?" Goku opened the door to Gohan's room. "What is going on here?" He asked as he eyed the fighters outside.

"I'm just watching the fight." Gohan answered innocently. Goku grabbed a cloth and stepped closer. He wiped over Gohan's cheek and showed the blood stain on the blue cloth. Gohan's fingers automatically moved to his cheek and he swallowed. "Okay. I'm busted." He muttered as he snatched the cloth away from his father and gently rubbed over his apparently wounded cheek.

"Why did you lie to me?" Goku asked as he crossed his arms.

"I can't leave my room, remember?" Gohan answered annoyed. "You're still locking me in here."

"It's for your own good, Gohan." Goku answered. Gohan rolled his eyes and sat down on his small bed. "Your mother says you need some structure in your life. It's imperative that you…"

"I've been locked up for the main part of my life." Gohan snarled back. "I was a prisoner in camp. Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa punished me every time I tried to escape from them. In the dungeon I didn't even have a chance to escape by myself and in the hospital my own body was imprisoning me." Gohan clenched his fists. "I'm done with being the prisoner."

Goku sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Okay. Go." He answered. Gohan looked up. "Yes. Go. You can do whatever you want. You're right. We shouldn't lock you up like this." Goku stepped closer and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You can go to that other timeline with Vegeta and that boy. Just try to come back here. To this house. Your mother likes you and your brother adores you. Don't take that away from them."

Gohan looked at Vegeta. The man shrugged. "You weren't really locked up." Goku continued. "You could have jumped out the window. Your door wasn't even locked. The only thing keeping you here was me saying you couldn't leave. And you didn't." Goku smiled at his son.

"Good." Vegeta cut in. "Half-breed. I want to spar." Vegeta said as he stepped away from the window to let Gohan out.

"That doesn't mean you can immediately pull him away from us like that." Goku said with a frown.

"I trained that boy. I have the right to ask him to join me in a spar."

"You didn't really ask." Gohan muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Gohan can stay here for the night." Goku answered.

"No. He can come with us. It's about time you stopped being so possessive." Vegeta snarled back.

"I am being possessive?" Goku exclaimed as he spread his arms. "You are the one who keeps telling Gohan to come with you."

"Half-breed is under my command, remember?" Vegeta snarled back as he placed his hands on the window sill.

"You know what? Why don't you two just hack me up in little pieces? You don't seem to care what I think anyway." Gohan snarled at both of them. The boy clenched his fists and walked out the room.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Always being dramatic." He complained.

"No. He's right." Goku said with a sigh. Vegeta frowned at him. "We've been so busy deciding who Gohan belongs to we haven't even asked him what he thinks." Goku frowned. "I have to apologize."

"He's angry." Vegeta answered as he listened to the sound of the backdoor slamming shut. "It's best to let him cool off for a few minutes." He continued as he turned back to the fight between Nappa and Raditz.

Meanwhile Gohan was stalking out the door. Turles grinned when he noticed his nephew. "Hi whelp! Why don't you and I have a spar? Your strength keeps me on my toes." Turles said cheerfully.

"Not now, Turles." Gohan answered shortly before he jumped in the air and left. Turles raised an eyebrow as he watched the dot that indicated Gohan disappear. Goku opened the door and looked around. "What is wrong with the boy?" Turles asked curiously.

"He's angry." Katy wiped some sweat off her forehead as she stepped closer.

"What did we do now?" Turles asked as he watched Katy take a sip from her bottle of water. She closed the bottle and shrugged.

"You're being pretty annoying on your own." Katy answered with a grin. The girl crossed her arms and smiled when she received a very curious glance from Turles. "You're constantly fighting over him. You guys and Goku. That's what is bothering him. He knew you wouldn't get along but he didn't see this one coming."

Turles scoffed. "So he's angry for no reason." Turles observed thoughtfully.

"Not for him." Katy answered with a shrug. "Give him a break, Turles. Nobody can act like a tough guy all the time." She sneered as she turned away from them. Turles raised an eyebrow but decided not to answer this comment.

Meanwhile Gohan was sitting at the edge of a river. His naked feet were dangling in the water. He had to admit that human clothing was easier to pull off. He wouldn't be able to feel the water rush against his skin if he was wearing a uniform. He placed his hands in the grass behind him and leaned on them. The boy tilted his face back and closed his eyes. The warmth of the sun made him smile slightly.

He had forgotten how peaceful planet earth could be. The sounds of the birds singing and the water rushing all created this atmosphere of gentleness. Gohan was almost disappointed when he heard the sound of boots crushing the grass in a fast pace.

The boy sighed as he opened his eyes. Vegeta sat down next to him. "You left me alone for five hours. That's long for you." He commented.

Vegeta shrugged as he crossed his legs over each other. "We don't really have anything to do here. No missions. No life or death situation. I have eternity to tell you that you're overreacting." Vegeta answered.

Gohan scoffed as he moved his feet in the water. "Did you come all the way over here to tell me that?"

"It's about time you came back. That's why I am here to tell you that." Vegeta answered.

"I don't want to go back." Gohan answered annoyed. "I'll just stay here. I'm not in the mood for all this."

Vegeta observed Gohan's face with interest. "You're really upset." He stated. Gohan got up and walked away from him. Vegeta followed his movements. Vegeta chuckled. "It's been a while since you were upset like this."

"We fight all the time." Gohan snarled back.

"But you haven't behaved like this for a while now." Vegeta answered as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and forced the boy to face him. "Look at that hurt expression." He sneered. "Almost makes me cry."

Gohan stepped back. "It's really hard to read you, you know. Sometimes you act nice and then you just whirl around and turn back into the bastard you really are." Gohan snarled at him as he turned away from the man.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch you for that one." Vegeta hissed as he narrowed his eyes.

"My power level." Gohan answered without looking back.

Vegeta opened his mouth and closed it again. "Valid reason." He muttered under his breath. Gohan didn't seem to hear this and he continued to walk away from Vegeta. The man frowned and followed him. This didn't surprise Gohan at all. Although he was hoping Vegeta would give it a rest for once. "Half-breed. What's going on? Are you really this upset about a little argument between your father and us?"

"Little argument?" Gohan yelled as he turned around. Vegeta froze and widened his eyes slightly at this outburst. "You guys have been arguing and complaining and fighting about this since we landed on this planet."

"So?" Vegeta answered.

"I wanted a nice visit to this planet!" Gohan yelled. "I wanted to see my mom and find out if she was alright. When I found out my father was still alive I hoped I could get to know him too. I hoped we would get along. I hoped you would get along!" Gohan noticed the annoyed twinkle in Vegeta's eyes but he ignored it. He wanted to get everything out right now and he didn't care how mad Vegeta would get over it.

"You're all just being jerks. You don't have to act like this. What are you trying to achieve with this?" Gohan asked annoyed. "Are you just out to get my father? Or are you doing this to mess with me?" Gohan gave a helpless gesture.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as a silence fell. "Are you done?" He asked. Gohan sent him a glare. Vegeta took a deep breath. "Fine. I admit I have been hard on your father. Half-breed, don't forget: You came here with us. You're leaving with us. I'm not going to give you up like that. He did not train you so he cannot claim you like that."

"He never got the chance to influence my training. You took that chance away from him. You took that chance away from me." Gohan snarled back. "Now we can change that. We can train together again."

Vegeta nodded once. "That's true. There's a second chance for you two." He answered. "But you can't expect me to cheer that on." Gohan gave him a confused glance but Vegeta wasn't planning on continuing this conversation. The man turned around and pushed off the ground. Gohan watched him fly away and placed a hand on his forehead.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy walked through the halls of Capsule Corporation. She briefly looked down at her blue shirt and black pants and wondered if her comrades would give her a hard time for wearing human clothing. She decided she could handle it if they would and continued her search for life forms. She looked up when she noticed two shadows coming closer at a rapid pace. She stopped walking and a second later two strong arms curled around her.

Katy found herself pulled in a closet and a hand was pushed against her mouth to keep her from making a sound. She widened her eyes and sent a glare at her boyfriend, who was still holding his hand against her mouth.

Justin placed a finger on his mouth to sign for silence and Katy nodded. Gohan's hand slipped from her face and curled around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder as they listened to the sounds of a man coming closer. "Half-breed! I will get you for this. Just you wait!" Vegeta yelled at the walls surrounding him.

They waited until they couldn't hear Vegeta's footsteps anymore and Katy was released. She turned around. "What did you do?" She asked accusingly.

Gohan shrugged as he looked at Justin. The other boy grinned at him. "We just played a little prank on them."

"Them?" Katy repeated.

"Raditz and Vegeta."

"What did you do?" Katy asked after Justin's reply.

"Well… Here on earth we have this hair-dye which you can apply while you're showering. And it will change the color of your hair. We placed two bottles in their showers and hoped they would be curious enough to try it out. They thought it was regular shampoo." Gohan answered innocently.

Katy gasped. "Vegeta's is going to kill you." She whispered. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt like whispering. "What color?"

"You'll see." Gohan answered with a grin. "We just wanted to take a look at him and make a picture but he caught us sitting in the closet. And well… Here we are." Gohan spread his arms and grinned.

Katy shook her head as she placed a hand on her forehead. "So, now what?" She asked. "I cannot love a dead boyfriend." She complained. Gohan smirked and brushed through her hair and sent her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. They're too fond of me to hurt me too badly." Gohan answered. "But just in case I end up paralyzed for a month." Gohan leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. Katy grinned and pulled him closer.

"Take your time." Justin muttered when Gohan pushed Katy against the wall and their hands curled together. Gohan's mouth moved from Katy's lips to her cheek and lowered to her neck. Justin blushed slightly as Katy produced a sound that made him feel like he was watching something he shouldn't be watching. "Hey. I'm still in here." He announced. Gohan and Katy pulled away.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you still in here?" He asked.

Justin scoffed. "We're still hiding from a couple of angry Saiyans, remember loverboy?" Justin sneered.

Katy looked up at Gohan. "He's right. You need to apologize to them." She said.

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah right." He answered. "Like they would ever apologize to me for anything they do." The boy placed his hands on his hips. "They can't even catch me." Gohan answered as he opened the door of the closet.

"Think again." Vegeta's fist missed Gohan's cheek by an inch because the half-saiyan moved back.

Gohan whistled. "That was close. You almost had me there." He sneered. Katy widened her eyes when she saw the Saiyan prince. Vegeta's flaming hair was bright red. Katy snickered as she eyed him and this angered Vegeta even more. The man clenched his fists and attacked Gohan once more.

"You little brat!" Vegeta yelled as he launched forwards. Gohan blocked the punch and moved back even more. The boy smirked as he moved his arms up to protect his body.

"Don't you like the change?" Gohan asked innocently. "And we were so excited to give you this present." He sneered.

"Didn't we tell you to stop the pranks?" Vegeta snarled at him.

Gohan tilted his head. "Did you really think we would listen to that restriction?" He asked innocently.

Vegeta frowned at him. Katy placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Try to stay alive." She said before she walked away. Gohan kept his eyes on Vegeta's form as Katy moved away. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"You should really try to laugh once in a while." Gohan sneered as he stepped back.

"I will be laughing when I'm standing over your bloody corpse." Vegeta snarled back.

"Auch." Gohan pouted. "You almost make me feel like you don't like me." He answered playfully.

Vegeta growled and launched at him. "Spread out!" Gohan yelled to Justin. The other warrior nodded and ran away. Gohan pushed Vegeta aside and followed Justin.

Justin looked back at him. "What happened to spreading out?" He asked annoyed.

"It's coming." Gohan answered as he looked back and found Vegeta running right behind them. Gohan bit his lip as he looked at Justin. "Okay. Now." They both ran in a different direction. Gohan looked back and closed his eyes when he noticed Vegeta had chosen to follow him. "Figures." He muttered as he looked forwards again.

Gohan widened his eyes when he noticed he was walking right into a dead end. The boy turned left and ended up in the common room. Vegeta was right behind him and Gohan turned around. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. "Why did you follow me?" He asked annoyed.

"That's easy." Vegeta answered as a smirk appeared on his face. "I am going to make both of you pay for this little trick and I will find Justin eventually. He's not good at hiding and he has to sleep in this building anyway. You, on the other hand, can hide for days and maybe even weeks and we wouldn't be able to find you. So, I decided holding onto you was the best idea."

Gohan tilted his head. "That's a lot of confidence in my hiding skills." Gohan observed.

"Of course. I taught them to you." Vegeta answered smugly. "Now just give me a few seconds. We'll wait for Raditz to come here."

"How did you warn him?" Gohan asked as he stepped back and successfully bumped into a table. The half-saiyan touched the table with his hand and stepped aside.

Vegeta shrugged. "We have our ways." He answered smugly. The man stepped closer and Gohan stepped back. The boy looked at the window but Vegeta was already shaking his head. "Nappa is waiting outside in case one of you would try to escape." He warned.

"I'm so much faster than Nappa." Gohan answered annoyed. "And stronger."

"Strength is not everything, half-breed. Have I taught you nothing?" Vegeta answered as he tilted his head.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but Raditz cut him off. The man stormed inside and glared at the half-saiyan. Gohan couldn't help but smirk at his accomplishment. Raditz's hair was turned into a dark blue clutter. The man clenched his fists. "You are going to pay for this." He threatened.

Gohan stepped back. "Come on. It's just a little prank." Gohan answered with an innocent smile. "I'm still a kid, remember?"

"You're definitely acting like one." Vegeta snarled back. "Maybe we should give you a punishment fitting for a child."

"What are going to do? Spank me like a little boy?" Gohan sneered as he placed his hands on his hips. Raditz and Vegeta exchanged glances. Gohan's smile faltered. "You wouldn't." Vegeta and Raditz looked back at him. "It was a joke."

"It's a perfect suggestion." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

Gohan brushed through his spiky black hair as he watched the two Saiyans come closer. "I won't let you come close enough to do it anyway." Gohan warned as his eyes moved from Raditz to Vegeta frantically.

"What's going on here?" Turles walked in and gasped when he noticed the two adults. Gohan looked back while wondering where Turles was coming from. This was a colossal mistake. Vegeta and Raditz were with him in a second. They pushed into him and Gohan bounced against the wall with his back. Vegeta grabbed his arm and whirled Gohan around. Raditz and Vegeta both grabbed an arm and pushed the limb against the wall. They both created a ki-bracelet around Gohan's wrist, locking his wrists against the wall, and released him. Gohan looked back and bit his lip. This wasn't going like he planned.

"What happened to you?" Turles asked as he chuckled.

"The little runt happened." Raditz snarled back. Gohan glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for letting me out of this, whelp." Turles said with a small smirk. "Aren't you two overreacting? It's just a prank." Turles decided he might as well help Gohan out a bit.

"Grab the broom stick." Vegeta told Raditz. Gohan widened his eyes as he watched Raditz walk away.

"You can't do this."

"Do you remember when you stole one of our space pod remotes several years ago?" Vegeta asked as Gohan looked at him. "You ran away. We chased you. We caught you. The normal routine. And we grabbed those big wooden sticks and gave you an interesting punishment." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"I still think you did permanent damage to my right shoulder blade." Gohan answered as he stared at the wall which was now several inches from his nose. Raditz returned with two broomsticks.

"Yeah. Yeah. You keep saying that." Raditz sneered.

"That bump in his shoulder is a little scary." Turles said thoughtfully.

"See." Gohan said as he gave Vegeta a pointed look. The man stepped back and accepted the broom stick.

"So, half-breed. Do you have any last words?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan rolled his eyes and powered up. The others widened their eyes as the ki-bonds broke and disappeared into nothing. Gohan stepped away from the wall and smirked at the others. "The hair-dye is temporary. It will be gone within a few days. If you touch me or Justin I will use a more permanent version next time." Gohan said before he walked out the room. "Turles. I want to spar. The others probably won't leave the room today." Gohan yelled from the hallway.

Turles gave Vegeta and Raditz an innocent shrug. "He's the boss." Turles said as he ran out the room and followed Gohan.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Did you pack everything?" Chi-chi asked once more as she gave her son a worried glance.

"Yes, mom. I checked twice." Gohan answered while he buried his capsule with all his belongings in his armor. "Don't look so worried. I was trained to take care of myself." Gohan said innocently.

Chi-chi sighed and gave her son a hug. Gohan pulled a face as he thought he would never get used to that kind of treatment. Chi-chi smiled and released him. "Just be careful okay? You have an entire family to consider before you do something reckless."

"I will." Gohan answered.

Chi-chi eyed Gohan's blue uniform and white armor with beige shoulder bands. "Are you sure you don't want to change into some human clothes? I have some." Chi-chi offered as she looked up. Gohan grinned at her.

"Mom. I like human clothing. I tried to wear it but the uniform is much more comfortable. Besides, I need to be ready to fight." Gohan answered as he tapped against the ground with his white boot.

"Fine." Chi-chi answered as she stepped aside. Gohan's eyes scanned over the crowd around him. Trunks was checking if everything on the additional appendages of the time-machine was in order. Vegeta was waiting for Gohan and Trunks to be ready. Turles, Raditz and Nappa were there to see them off.

"Gohan!" Said saiyan turned around and watched his good friend run closer. "Good." Justin panted as he reached him. "I was afraid you were leaving without saying goodbye." He complained.

Gohan's eyes ran over Justin's formal appearance. He was wearing a white blouse and black pants. A black jacket was hanging over his arm. It was too hot to run and wear a jacket like that at the same time. Justin decided to get a part-time job so he could pay for his stay at Capsule Corporation. He couldn't afford to take more time off his training than just a few hours a day. Nappa was a very strict teacher.

Katy and Justin both noticed that the moment they joined the saiyan team one of the Saiyans volunteered to coach them in their training. When Gohan joined the team at fourteen years old the arguments immediately started. Who was going to have the main control over Gohan's training? Raditz was Gohan's uncle so he had the right to train Gohan but Vegeta was the saiyan prince and he could make and break all the rules. In the end, they settled on a partner ship and Gohan was forced to be trained by two Saiyans.

Katy noticed she spent a lot of time training with Turles. She didn't really mind since she felt comfortable around him. Justin was taken in by the remaining saiyan who was dying to have a disciple since it used to be his job to train others. Nappa was a very strict teacher but Justin learned really interesting things from their training sessions.

"Why would I leave without saying goodbye?" Gohan asked as the two exchanged a brief hug. "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Why would I do that?" Justin countered as he pulled back. Gohan grinned at him.

"Don't worry about the prank. They're not going to punish you for it. I don't know if there is any payback though. You'll have to watch your back." Gohan answered.

"I sort of expect them to do something while you are gone." Justin said thoughtfully.

Gohan nodded. "Me too. I warned them though. If they try anything they will be punished by me." Gohan said.

"You can do the punishments now?" Justin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the strongest saiyan alive." Gohan answered as he turned away from his friend. Justin pulled a face and made a mental note to stay on Gohan's good side.

Gohan gave Katy one last hug and they all gathered around the time-machine. Gohan jumped in it and watched as Vegeta climbed in his own seat. Bulma added two separate seats to Trunk's machine. The seats were located in smaller compartments which were connected to the original ship. Gohan gave a hesitant glance at the small piece of metal that connected his compartment to the main part of the machine but he knew the metal was stronger than it looked. His mind was full of scary scenario's in which Gohan's seat would be disconnected from the rest of the machine and he would get lost in a strange time where nobody would find him and he would be stuck there forever.

Gohan watched as the glass roof of his compartment closed around him and he looked at his fellow time travelers. Trunks' fingers were already moving over the control panel of the machine. "Are you ready?" He asked without looking up.

"Will we ever be ready for this?" Gohan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Vegeta answered as he eyed the people standing on the ground outside. Trunks nodded and pressed on the last button.

"Here we go." He said as a warning before he pushed down on a red button with his finger. The others watched in amazement as the machine disappeared before their very eyes.

"It's like instant transmission." Goku said thoughtfully.

Gohan's eyes were attacked by lights, different colors and shapes. The boy tried to see what was happening around him. He glanced sideways and noticed Vegeta was glaring at the world around them. He was having just as much trouble with this as Gohan.

A second later it was over. The half-saiyan widened his eyes and looked around. They were located in a waste land. Gohan looked at Trunks, who was typing away on the control panel, and made eye contact with Vegeta. Trunks frowned and opened the time-machine. The oval shaped glass moved up and Gohan immediately felt the hot sun touching his skin.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked as he watched Trunks scratch his head.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Trunks asked as he looked up.

"You look terrified." Gohan answered while his eyes moved over the other hybrid. Trunks brushed through his lavender hair and sighed.

"We might have landed in the wrong time-line." Trunks said slowly as his purple jacket waved in the wind.

"What?" Vegeta snarled. "Can't you even travel through time right?" Vegeta complained as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Gohan climbed out of the time-machine and landed on the ground with his feet. "It is planet earth, right?" He asked as he eyed his surroundings.

"Yes. We're on planet earth. Maybe we're in the right time. I don't know." Trunks said as his eyes moved over the control panel of the time-machine.

Vegeta jumped out the machine too. "Well, then we'll just take a look around." Vegeta answered. Gohan eyed his comrade and noticed there was a small gash in Vegeta's black armor. The boy wondered where it came from but Vegeta caught his eyes and sent him a questioning glance. Gohan shook his head and decided to forget about it.

Trunks looked up and nodded. He jumped out the machine too and pressed on the button to turn it back into a capsule. Gohan flew up and Trunks joined them in the air a second later. "Where are we going?" Trunks asked as he looked around. Vegeta looked at Gohan and the half-saiyan pointed a questioning finger to his own face. Vegeta shrugged.

Gohan turned around and flew away. The other two followed him and they continued to observe the wasteland under them. Gohan stopped flying when they reached a city. The half-saiyan tilted his head. "A city. We might be in your time-line." He said as he looked at Trunks.

"No. This city was destroyed and they didn't rebuild those towers." Trunks answered as he pointed at the towers.

"So we're in our time-line?" Gohan said as he looked at Vegeta.

The prince shook his head. "This was the first city we saw when we landed on earth. The city was destroyed."

Gohan tilted his head at the proud city. "What do you say we destroy it now before anyone else gets to it?" Gohan suggested with a grin.

Vegeta gave him a smirk while Trunks paled. The lavender-haired boy was about to say something when he glanced sideways. Gohan and Vegeta looked in the same direction. "High power levels." Gohan muttered. "They feel familiar." Gohan muttered. "Very familiar."

"Yes. I can't put my finger on it." Vegeta muttered. "They feel very familiar but still different."

Gohan tilted his head. "Let's find out." Gohan said before he flew away. Trunks and Vegeta followed him. "Lower your power level." Gohan mentioned over his shoulder. The other two nodded and both did as they were told. Gohan landed on the ground and started climbing up a mountain. Vegeta growled and followed him. Trunks decided to do the same thing.

Gohan was the first one to reach the top. He looked down to find out who the power levels were and he gasped. Vegeta appeared next to him. "Oh right. I bet they heard that." Vegeta whispered annoyed. The man looked at the group of people standing on the ground and he said: "What the hell."

Trunks gasped too. "Damn. We didn't go to the future."

"We went even further back in the past." Gohan whispered with wide eyes.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it :)  
>Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Time trouble

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.<br>Thanks for the reviews!**

**Mirai Vegeta = The Vegeta from my time-line.**  
><strong>Vegeta = The Vegeta from the past.<strong>  
><strong>Gohan = The Gohan from my time-line.<strong>  
><strong>Chibi Gohan = The Gohan from the past.<strong>

**Chibi Vegeta just sounds wrong..**

**Chapter 15. Time Trouble**

"We went even further back in the past." Gohan muttered softly. Their eyes moved over the group of warriors in the open area. It was a small group and it seemed like a fight had been going on. Craters were seen in the ground and rubble was spread everywhere. Gohan's eyes moved to the fighters. "Vegeta. Is that you?" Gohan asked.

"It's either me or a very good clone." Vegeta answered shortly.

"It must be your past version." Trunks answered.

"Why can't it be my future version?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh come on. I know you want to believe that Saiyans remain youthful for a long time but I won't believe that you look even younger as you get older." Gohan sneered.

"So that's me. That big man has to be Nappa." Vegeta said and his eyes moved to the other warriors. "Is that the Namekian warrior?" He asked. Gohan nodded as answer. "And there is the bald one who keeps entertaining the robot." Vegeta's eyes moved from Krillin to the next fighter. "Who is that? What is that kid doing there?"

"He feels strange." Gohan muttered.

"He feels familiar." Vegeta answered as he narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the young boy. The man looked sideways and noticed Trunks' tensed expression. "You know who he is, don't you?" He asked. Gohan glanced sideways too.

"Yes." Trunks answered as he avoided their eyes. Gohan and Vegeta both gave impatient sounds. "That boy on the battlefield is a half-saiyan." Trunks said shortly. Gohan gasped out loud.

"You mean that the boy down there is the same person as the boy right here?" Vegeta clarified. Trunks nodded once. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Vegeta sneered as he looked at the scene again. Gohan bit his lip.

"What the hell is mini-me doing there?" He complained. The young boy in the purple gi was staring at the ground uncertainly.

"That's obvious. You're fighting." Trunks answered. "Don't worry. This happened in my time-line. Evidently, we're in my past." Gohan and Vegeta nodded as answer to this statement. "Guys. They cannot see us. We cannot interfere. We should go back to the ship and leave this time-line."

"What's wrong with watching this? I want to see what happens." Gohan answered as he leaned on his arms and eyed the battlefield. "They seem to be waiting for something."

"Who is fighting who?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan are fighting against you two." Trunks answered. "Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu died in this battle. Only Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta survive this fight." Trunks explained.

Gohan nodded as he looked back at the battlefield. "That is some battle for such a young boy."

"Yeah. I guess my father was right... It doesn't matter in which time-line you are; you never really have a childhood." Trunks said as he eyed the younger half-saiyan.

Gohan looked back at the battlefield. His eyes moved to the young boy. The five year old was talking to the other two and seemed to be sad about something. The three time travelers watched with interest as the young Gohan turned away from his friends and walked away. Gohan noticed how Nappa glanced sideways and he raised an eyebrow. They all watched as Nappa tossed a ki-blast in Gohan's direction and the half-saiyan jumped back in fear. Gohan scoffed. "Always a bully." He muttered. "Trying to kill the children."

"That blast wasn't aimed to kill him. He is just messing with the kid." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "This plan backfired though. The boy is ready to fight." They watched as Chibi Gohan ran back to his friends.

Several hours later Gohan yawned and frowned. "What are they waiting for?" Gohan asked annoyed. "Where did Nappa go?"

"Nappa is not patient. He probably flew off to do some damage." Vegeta answered shortly. The man was eying his younger version with interest. Young Vegeta was sitting on a large rock and seemed to be meditating. Gohan huffed and shifted on the rock. "You're more like Nappa than you think. Even your younger version is behaving better than you are." Vegeta complained as he nodded to Chibi Gohan.

The half-saiyan frowned at him and went to answer when young Vegeta suddenly got up. They all watched as Nappa landed next to young Vegeta a second later. "What is going to happen?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I don't know." Trunks answered. "I don't know that much about the battle. Gohan was too young to remember it. Krillin does not really talk about it. Goku isn't interested in talking about the past either and my father refused to tell me."

They watched as Nappa took off his armor and tossed it to the ground. The man advanced on the three Earth warriors. "They're talking about something." Gohan said as he eyed the three warriors. "Do you think they have a plan?"

"We're about to find out." Trunks answered as he brushed his lavender hair out of his eyes. They all looked up as Krillin suddenly launched at Nappa. The monk ran straight to him. "Is he going for a head on attack?" Trunks whispered. They all widened their eyes when Krillin suddenly created two ki-blasts and pushed them under his body so he was launched into the air. The Nappa on the field followed the monk with his eyes and Gohan and Trunks were doing the same but Vegeta was keeping his eyes on the other two warriors. The man scoffed when he saw Piccolo disappear.

"That's not going to work." He muttered. Gohan glanced sideways and looked down at the field again. Piccolo had appeared behind Nappa and grabbed his tail. Nappa looked at Piccolo as Chibi Gohan charged at him.

"Is that their plan?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you guys already find the cure for the tail weakness around this time?" Gohan asked curiously. Vegeta nodded once as answer.

They watched as Nappa shouted something and knocked against Piccolo's head with his elbow. "Auch." Vegeta muttered as Piccolo slumped to the ground. Chibi Gohan stopped in his tracks while Krillin shouted something in despair.

"What went wrong?" Krillin yelled. He was so far up in the air and very close to the time travelers which is why they could hear him. "He had his tail!"

Young Vegeta laughed out loud. "Grab his tail? That was your big plan? Nappa and I have evolved far beyond that ridiculous little weakness." He shouted back.

"Didn't you find that cure on the planet you visited while Raditz was visiting planet Earth?" Gohan asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Your younger version is making it sound like they found a cure years ago while it's just a few months." Gohan sneered. "You're a little cocky, huh?"

"Hey, I am winning here. Look, your past version is about to get beaten up." Vegeta answered as he pointed at the battlefield where Nappa was bowing over Chibi Gohan.

Trunks scoffed. "He is bullying a five year old. He must feel like a real champ." Trunks muttered as he frowned at the scene.

"Knowing Nappa he really feels like a champ while he is doing this." Gohan commented dryly. They watched as Nappa kicked chibi Gohan in the air and punched him harshly. Chibi Gohan was launched through the air and crashed into a nearby mountain. They watched as chibi Gohan slowly got up and prepared for the next attack. Nappa suddenly launched at him but before he could get to chibi Gohan, Krillin got in the way and kicked Nappa to the side. "Yeah! Go earthling." Gohan cheered softly.

"Shouldn't you be cheering for Nappa?" Vegeta asked as he watched Krillin fight Nappa.

"No. Nappa is the bad guy here." Gohan answered as he leaned on his elbows. "The little guy is ready to fight. What is he going to do?" He said as they watched a circular form appear above Krillin's extended hand.

"Catch!" Krillin yelled as he tossed the distructo disk to Nappa. The bald-headed Saiyan braced himself and was prepared to catch it.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Oh no. Is he going to die like that?" Gohan asked annoyed.

Vegeta groaned. "That's really like him." Vegeta answered as he watched the disk fly closer and closer to his past comrade. "Why am I just standing there?"

"You're lazy." Gohan answered.

"That's better than shivering." Vegeta countered as he nodded to the scared five-year old on the ground.

They all looked down again when they heard Young Vegeta's voice shouting out: "Nappa! Don't touch it!" They watched as Nappa cocked his head to the side to avoid the disk.

Gohan widened his eyes. "Crap." He said as the disk headed straight for the mountain they were sitting on. The three warriors braced themselves as the disk entered the mountain and the upper half was thrown up in the air. "Push down!" Gohan hissed as he used his energy to place the top of the mountain back on the rest of it. They all breathed out in relieve and settled on the rocky ground again.

"Argh! You cut me!" Nappa shouted from the ground. "Oh, you've done it now. You've scarred my beautiful face!"

Gohan laughed. "He hasn't changed at all." He chuckled softly.

They watched as Nappa sent a blast to Krillin, who managed to avoid it but wasn't far enough to escape the explosion. Nappa was about to send another blast when Piccolo blasted him in the back. The warriors on the ground exchanged some insults which the warriors from the future could not hear.

Gohan looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What is that?" He asked.

"A power level." Trunks answered. "That's Goku, isn't it?" He looked at the other two. "Gohan told me that Goku arrived just in time to save them."

"His power is larger than Nappa's." Gohan answered thoughtfully. "But I don't know if he can beat the young Vegeta."

"Young Vegeta? What do you call me? Old Vegeta?" Vegeta answered annoyed.

"You're over forty, Vegeta." Gohan answered shortly. Vegeta scoffed as he glared at the half-saiyan. Gohan frowned. "They're just talking. What are they talking about?"

"I wouldn't know. My old ears are probably giving out on me." Vegeta said darkly. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Piccolo. Leave now. I can take care of this bully by myself until my dad gets here." They heard Chibi Gohan yell out. "If we lose you then the dragon balls will disappear and we won't be able to wish any of our friends back to live."

Gohan smirked. "He really does have a death wish." Gohan muttered as he looked down at his younger version.

"That's so like you. I remember you started yelling at us too when we first met you. Apparently you just want to die early in every time-line." Vegeta answered.

"Thanks for you concern." Piccolo answered loudly. "But I really don't think you can handle these guys alone."

Gohan scoffed. "Give me ten years." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms and leaned on them.

Nappa looked over his shoulder and grinned at the half-saiyan. "Just for that… You go first." He hissed. "Okay. Brat! You die!" Nappa launched at the five-year old. Piccolo was about to attack while the warriors from the future looked down in shock. Nappa was about to punch the half-saiyan when chibi Gohan narrowed his eyes and shot up in the air. The others watched in awe as Gohan handed out a mighty kick and hit Nappa on the cheek. The man was launched into a large rock which was destroyed along with him.

"Yeah! Go me!" Gohan cheered softly.

"You didn't kill him." Vegeta sneered as Nappa emerged from the rubble. The man looked terrifyingly angry.

"You! I'll kill you!" He screamed as he powered up a large blast. The young Gohan seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"He's going to kill me." Gohan whispered as he looked down. "I have to do something." He said as he tried to get up.

"No!" Vegeta placed a gloved hand on Gohan's arm. "Stay here."

"Am I supposed to let myself die?" Gohan snarled at him.

"You're not going to die." Vegeta answered as he watched Piccolo race to chibi Gohan. "He's going to throw himself in front of the blast." Gohan looked down too and gasped as Piccolo appeared in front of the half-saiyan. He let himself be pulled down and looked at the battlefield as he sank through his knees just in time to meet young Vegeta's eyes.

"Crap." Gohan hissed as he fell on the ground. The explosion blinded the time-travelers and they pushed themselves closer to the ground to make sure they wouldn't get caught in the impact. The wind slowly settled as the dust and rubble landed on the ground. Vegeta noticed Gohan's pale face.

"What?" Vegeta snarled at him.

"He saw me." Gohan whispered back. "We've been seen." Gohan said a little louder. "We have to get out of here. We…" Gohan gasped as a shadow fell over his face. Trunks and Vegeta both turned around to meet Nappa's dark eyes. The man was frowning at them.

"Why are you spying on us?" Nappa asked annoyed.

The three warriors exchanged glances and looked up at Nappa again. Gohan looked at Vegeta but the man gave him a pointed look. _"Hey, you wanted to be the leader." _Vegeta's voice sneered in Gohan's mind. _"Take the responsibility. Get us out of this." _

Gohan swallowed as he looked up at Nappa. The man was still glaring at them. "We were not staring at you." Gohan answered weakly. He could hear Vegeta sigh next to him. The half-saiyan ignored this and frowned at Nappa. "We noticed the commotion here and decided to watch the show. You haven't given us much though. The battle is quite boring." Gohan added a little more confidently.

"Maybe you should change that." Nappa challenged as he raised an eyebrow. Gohan got up and frowned at Nappa. The other warrior was looking down at Vegeta with a confused frown. The man's eyes moved over the black uniform. The white armor with beige shoulder pads looked incredibly familiar on that muscular body. The man looked over his shoulder to the younger Vegeta. "You look a lot like Vegeta." He mentioned to the older Vegeta.

Gohan rolled his eyes as the Future Vegeta scoffed. "You're just as smart as you always are." Vegeta sneered.

"That's so like Nappa." Gohan muttered as he shook his head.

"How do you know my name? And why do you look so much like Vegeta?" Nappa barked annoyed.

"Because he is me." The younger Vegeta had appeared behind Nappa and was eying his future version with interest.

"How can that be?" Nappa asked out loud as he frowned at Future Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes settled on Future Gohan and the half-saiyan held his breath without really noticing. Even though he has known Vegeta for a while now, this young Vegeta still managed to be intimidating. Young Vegeta looked over his shoulder and glanced at Chibi Gohan. The man flew to Chibi Gohan and grabbed the boy on the back of his shirt. Chibi Gohan gasped. "HEY!" He complained as Vegeta flew up with him.

Vegeta landed on the mountain and turned Chibi Gohan around. He pushed the small half-saiyan back and Chibi Gohan stumbled back and bumped into his older version. Vegeta's eyes moved from Chibi Gohan to Future Gohan. The two Saiyans looked very similar. Gohan was wearing his blue uniform and a beige armor with a white stomach guard and shoulder bands which was different from the purple gi Chibi Gohan was wearing. The two faces were too alike to discard though. "You two are the same too." Vegeta said as his eyes dropped to Gohan's tail. "Only you have your tail and this brat doesn't."

Chibi Gohan looked sideways when Gohan did not answer. "Is that true?" Chibi asked curiously.

Gohan looked at Future Vegeta but the man shrugged. "It's true." Gohan answered shortly. The boy got up and frowned at Vegeta. "So what are you planning on doing with that information?" He asked as he watched Vegeta's hand move to his scouter.

The boy waited as the familiar bleeps and sounds came from the scouter and he watched Vegeta scoff at the power level. "Only 500. That would mean that you got even weaker as you got older. This, of course, isn't true." Vegeta looked at Chibi Gohan. "You earthlings can change your power level." Chibi Gohan stepped back a bit as Vegeta's stern eyes observed him.

The five year old looked up at his eighteen year old counterpart. "Are you here to help us with the Saiyans?" Chibi asked as he looked up.

"Not really." Gohan answered as he eyed his younger version with interest. "We came here by accident."

"We're not supposed to change this time." Trunks complained. "So stop talking."

"They've already seen us." Gohan answered annoyed.

"Then let's knock them out and leave." Mirai Vegeta answered as he eyed the younger warriors. The five year old Gohan was looking down at Piccolo's unmoving body. The half-saiyan sniffed as he thought about his lost mentor.

"What are you doing here?" Chibi Vegeta asked as he glared at the time travelers.

"We didn't want to land in this time." Trunks answered quickly. "We're stuck."

"Fine. Then get out of here and leave us alone." Vegeta snarled back. "We need to handle everything here. We need to get rid of Kakarrot and his stupid friends and leave for planet Namek." Vegeta complained as he turned to Nappa.

"Yeah, well. I'm not going to let you kill my counter part." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms.

"Gohan. We can't change…"

"I know. I know. We can't change anything in this time. Did I die in this battle?" Gohan glanced sideways. Trunks shook his head. "Did my father die?" Trunks shook his head again and Chibi Gohan sighed in relief. "Did the short guy die?" Trunks shook his head as he sighed. "Well then. What did we change?"

"Nappa is still alive." Trunks answered as his eyes moved to the large warrior.

"We can fix that." Mirai Vegeta answered with a smirk. Gohan gave him a warning glance. "What? You cannot deny that you didn't long to kill every one of us at least twice." Vegeta sneered.

Gohan shrugged. "I won't deny it." He answered as he eyed Nappa. "But this one didn't do anything to me yet. It's his job to kill Nappa." Gohan nodded to his younger counterpart. The five year old was still sitting on the ground. He felt very small compared to those stronger adults and did not want to attract the attention.

Nappa laughed. "That runt couldn't hurt me if he tried." He sneered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Mirai Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms over each other. "So, what do you suggest we do?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Gohan.

"Why are you asking him?" Vegeta asked annoyed. "You're the prince of all Saiyans. You should be the one making a decision like that."

"Long story." Gohan answered before Mirai Vegeta could. "Okay. I say we let them finish the fight." Gohan said as he looked at the others. "Tomorrow. We will watch everything and make sure nobody kills each other. Vegeta and Nappa get to beat up my father and everyone will be happy." Gohan gave a hopeful glance at the others.

"That sounds okay." Mirai Vegeta answered as he eyed his younger version. "I can use a nap."

Chibi Gohan looked up. "Can't we just forget about the fight? Why do you have to fight anyway? It's bad." Gohan complained.

The Saiyans all looked in his direction and Chibi Gohan immediately regretted his speech. Gohan looked at his mentor. "I have to say I was still thinking like that when I was five too." He said thoughtfully.

"Never mind." Young Gohan whispered as he looked down.

Mirai Gohan eyed his younger counter part with interest. He watched as Chibi Gohan crawled to the edge of the mountain and looked at Piccolo sadly. "Why don't you go check on him?" Gohan suggested.

Chibi looked over his shoulder. "Can I?" He asked.

"Sure. Nobody is holding you hostage." Gohan answered amusedly.

Chibi Gohan gave a short glance at the other adults before he hurried down to Piccolo's body. Gohan watched him go and frowned thoughtfully as he wondered if he behaved like that when he was that age too. No wonder the other soldiers started to pick on him. Vegeta was glaring at his younger version. "So, we're staying here for the night. Don't try anything. You of all people should know that I notice everything." Mirai Vegeta warned.

The two Vegeta's stared at each other for a few seconds before the younger Vegeta nodded. "Fine." He answered.

They all looked up as a new arrival landed on the ground. "Daddy!" Chibi Gohan ran to his father and threw his arms around the full-blooded Saiyan.

"What is going on?" Goku asked as he held his son and let the boy hug him.

"Trouble. What took you so long, Goku?" Krillin asked from his position on the ground. Goku looked at Krillin and decided to help him first.

"I'm sorry. I miscalculated the time it would take me to get here." Goku answered bitterly. "Everything has gone wrong here. How could they do this?" Goku's eyes moved to his fallen friends. "But why did you stop fighting? What happened?"

"Two warriors showed up." Chibi answered as he looked up. "One of them looks a lot like Vegeta. I don't know what they're doing here."

"We're about to find out." Goku answered as he watched the other warriors land on the ground near them.

Gohan walked closer. "Goku." He said sternly. "What was taking you so long? The others probably would have died before you showed up here." He complained.

Goku scratched his head. "Well, they didn't." He answered innocently.

Gohan raised both his eyebrows. "Right. We decided that we're going to sleep on this and you can finish your fight tomorrow. Nobody is going to kill each other and everyone will be happy."

"I want to kill Kakarrot so I won't be happy." Vegeta grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"That's too bad. If you try to kill Goku then I'll step in." Gohan threatened as he cracked his knuckles.

"Is that a threat?" Vegeta asked as he stepped closer and clenched his fists.

"You can decide." Gohan answered smugly before he turned away from Vegeta and Nappa. Mirai Vegeta and Trunks followed Gohan and they started to set up a camp. The rest of the evening the three teams were seated apart from each other. Goku, Chibi Gohan and Krillin made a camp together. Gohan, Mirai Vegeta and Trunks created a fire and sat down near it. Vegeta and Nappa created a fire as well and they eyed the others with suspicion.

Chibi Gohan walked to his counterpart. "Err... Sir..." He started as he looked up at his older version. Gohan tried to give Chibi a reassuring expression but Chibi Gohan only stepped back so Gohan decided it wasn't the right look. "If you didn't come here to help us then why are you here?"

Gohan sat down on the ground. "We didn't plan on coming here. We're stuck." Gohan answered. "Well, we're not really stuck. I guess we can leave whenever we want. Our ship isn't broken or anything. We just wanted to find out where we were and what was going on here."

Chibi Gohan eyed his counterpart. "Will I get that much scars too?" Chibi asked curiously.

Gohan shrugged. "Depends on how strong you are." He answered. "A scar means a failure to defend your own body but I'm still alive. So it also means that, even though I made mistakes, I won the matches I had. I wouldn't be alive otherwise."

Chibi Gohan was eying his counterpart with awe. "Can you teach me some of your moves?" Chibi asked as he looked up. "You must be really strong if Vegeta and Nappa listen to you."

"Well, that's not about strength. That's about intimidation." Gohan answered with a smirk. "As long as others think you are really strong they will listen to you. Always make them think you are stronger."

Vegeta scoffed. "Copycat."He sneered as he grabbed something to eat from his box and thought about the day he gave the exact same speech to Gohan.

The two Gohan's ignored this. "I don't think I can teach you anything. I only have the kamehameha and you will probably learn that one soon. Your father can teach it to you. The other techniques I know are not for sale. I can't teach them to someone else."

"Why not?"

"Because the warriors who taught those techniques to me told me I wasn't allowed to give them away." Gohan answered with as shrug. "You see, a warrior's technique is very important to him. When a Saiyan teaches you a technique he sort of gives a part of him to you." Gohan explained as Chibi Gohan sat down next to him. Mirai Vegeta got up and walked to the shadows created by the mountain.

"Why are you hanging out with Vegeta?" Chibi Gohan asked as he watched Mirai Vegeta walk away.

"Let's just say that we have a different history than you and that Vegeta will have." Gohan inclined his head to the younger Vegeta who was watching his own counterpart walk away.

Meanwhile Mirai Vegeta was minding his own business in the shadows. The man moved out of the shadows and looked up to meet the eyes of his counter part. "What do you want?"

"Why did you and that brat come here together?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Mirai Vegeta crossed his arms. "That is none of your business."

"It is my business. I need to know what is going to happen between the brat and me." Vegeta answered annoyed. He sounded very much like a spoiled little kid which made Mirai Vegeta wonder if he behaved like that at that age too.

"Raditz visited planet Earth a year ago, didn't he?" Mirai Vegeta asked as he watched Vegeta step closer. Vegeta nodded once affirmative. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed in combat." Vegeta answered immediately. "Kakarrot and that Namekian killed him."

"That's the difference." Mirai Vegeta answered as he looked at the older Gohan. "In my time-line Raditz killed the Namek and Kakarrot and took the brat."

"You took the half-saiyan?" Vegeta asked curiously. "I didn't even think about that."

"Well, I did. We took the boy and we sent him to the Official Training Camp." Mirai Vegeta explained.

"At four years old?" Vegeta asked as he raised both his eyebrows. His eyes moved to Chibi Gohan and he eyed the half-saiyan with new found admiration.

"The journey took eight months. He was almost five when we got there." Mirai Vegeta answered with a shrug. "Ten years later we picked him up and started his training. He's been jumping in strength since then."

"So what's the relationship between you two?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I think it's a mentor-pupil relationship." Mirai Vegeta answered as he uncrossed his arms.

"Makes me wonder if the brat of this time-line and I can have the same relationship." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully.

"I doubt that. Let's just keep it at the fact that we have a different history than you and that half-breed will have." Mirai Vegeta answered before he walked back to his own camp.

Gohan and Chibi Gohan spend the rest of the night talking to each other. Chibi Gohan was very interested in Gohan's life. He continued to ask questions about Gohan life. Gohan was happy with the extensive attention and happily explained everything.

Chibi Gohan moved a small rock around with his foot. The boy tried to ignore Mirai Vegeta's eyes as they waited for Gohan to come back. He almost jumped up in joy when Gohan returned. Something about those Vegeta's made his skin crawl. "So why are you still a fighter?" Chibi Gohan asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"Your planet is not in danger anymore. Why are you still a fighter?" Chibi repeated.

"Why not? I like fighting." Gohan answered as he raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" Chibi Gohan asked.

"You don't?" Gohan looked at Mirai Vegeta and noticed the man was following the conversation with interest.

"No. I hate it." Chibi Gohan answered as he crossed his arms angrily. "I didn't choose to be a fighter. Piccolo forced it on me."

"He hates fighting." Mirai Vegeta said as he smirked at his comrade. Gohan ignored this and turned back to his counterpart.

"Then why do you fight?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I have to." Chibi answered sadly. "I had to train to fight the Saiyans. I couldn't let Piccolo and the others fight alone. I couldn't disappoint the planet." Chibi clenched his fists. "First Raditz came here and now those goons are attacking the planet." Chibi blinked and looked at Mirai Vegeta. "No offence." He muttered.

"None taken. I'm a bad guy." Vegeta answered amusedly. Chibi Gohan gave them a tired smile and rubbed his eyes. Gohan looked up at the dark sky and his eyes moved to the place where Goku and Krillin were still sitting.

"Maybe it's time you go to bed." Gohan said as he looked at his counterpart.

"No. I'm not tired." Chibi answered before he yawned.

Gohan tousled Chibi's hair. "Goodnight." He said. Chibi reluctantly got up and told them all goodnight. After that he walked back to his father and fell asleep in no time.

"Keep an eye on your counterpart." Mirai Vegeta warned.

"Why?"

"My counterpart is looking at him." Mirai Vegeta said. Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw how Vegeta was following the young Gohan as the boy laid down and fell asleep.

"So, why should we look out for him?" Gohan asked. "It's not like he wants to kill them."

"No. Worse. He showed interest in our relationship and since I told him I trained you he has been watching the boy. He's too interested." Mirai Vegeta looked at the fire. "If I want something I get it." He warned as he looked up. Gohan nodded. He knew all about that.

The rest of the evening Gohan kept an eye on the young Vegeta. He did notice how Vegeta was speaking to Nappa in hushed voices and how both Saiyans kept looking in Chibi Gohan's direction. He did not expect them to do something though. They both knew Gohan was stronger and faster. The young Vegeta would not stand a chance.

Several hours later Gohan shot up from his bed with a start. The boy was panting heavily as he leaned on his hands. He wiped some sweat off his face and sighed. "Good morning." Vegeta's voice made Gohan close his eyes.

"Your nightmares are still as intense as ever." Mirai Vegeta observed as he watched Gohan shift on his bed. Gohan frowned at him. He always hated it when his comrades caught him in having a nightmare. This was even worse when they had such an impact on him. Since he shared his room with Katy the others did not notice it when he had another nightmare. He told them he did not have any nightmares anymore so they would not bother him with it any longer. This was a blatant lie though. Mirai Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you said the nightmares were over." He stated.

"I did." Gohan answered shortly. Mirai Vegeta extended his hand and Gohan noticed a tissue in the limb. Gohan's hand automatically moved to his cheek and his heart sank when he noticed they were wet. Gohan accepted the tissue and cleaned his face. The boy tossed the tissue in the fire and cursed himself for not paying attention to his cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mirai Vegeta asked as he eyed the half-saiyan.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Gohan returned as he raised an eyebrow at his mentor.

"I never criticized you about your nightmares." Mirai Vegeta answered annoyed.

"Let it go." Gohan answered as he got up. "Did you keep an eye on…?" Gohan looked around and frowned. "Wait a second. Where are Nappa and your younger version?" Gohan asked as his eyes moved over their surroundings.

Vegeta looked around too. "I don't know. They probably left. Fighting the earthlings without getting a real victory is just waste of time." Vegeta sneered.

"Then we don't have to worry about my counterpart either. Evidently, Vegeta was not interested in him." Gohan said as his eyes moved to the earthlings. Mirai Vegeta got up.

"Something is not right." Vegeta said as he walked to the place where the Earthlings were lying. The man's eyes moved from Goku, who was still sleeping soundly, to Krillin and further to the third person. Apparently, Goku had offered his orange shirt to his son so he could sleep under a blanket. Vegeta knelt down and grabbed the orange shirt to look at the small half-saiyan. Vegeta scoffed. "Half-breed. We have a problem." He said as he got up. Gohan stepped closer and gasped when he noticed what Vegeta had discovered. A rock the size of a small boy was placed on the ground. "I told you my counterpart was looking at him." Vegeta complained.

Gohan groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead. "Vegeta and Nappa kidnapped my counterpart."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Oh, for the people who did not find out already: They're going to planet Namek. I want you guys to tell me what part of the original story you do not want me to change. I remember reading a story in which they made Gohan lose the Cell Games which annoyed me because I'm very proud of Gohan's victory there. So, tell me what you want to keep in the story. Vegeta beating Zarbon and Dodoria? Goku beating Freeza? Etc. If you don't tell me now you CANNOT complain later. I will look up the reviews to find out if you said something there. I don't want anyone to hear anyone complain otherwise.**

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16: Follow the past!

**Hey guys. I'm looking for a beta for this story. If you're interested just PM me or tell me in a review.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Chapter 16. Follow the past!**

"So, why did we take the boy?" Nappa asked as he eyed the bundle on the ground. The half-saiyan was sleeping peacefully on the ground. The boy was currently using Nappa's foot as a pillow and was stretched out on the ground, forcing Nappa to place his other foot on the other side of the area. This annoyed him greatly. He preferred to have enough space to place his feet.

"If the earthlings follow us we can use the boy to keep ourselves safe. Besides, you saw how strong that boy from the future was. If we train the brat he might become just as strong." Vegeta answered as he watched the stars fly by.

"So…Why did we take him?" Nappa repeated as he raised an eyebrow. Gohan stirred in his sleep. He woke up when Nappa first grabbed him but the man knocked him out. Gohan had been sleeping since then.

"He is going to be very useful to us." Vegeta answered. "Even if he won't satisfy us as a warrior we can still use someone to do our laundry." Vegeta sneered.

"No laundry!" Nappa said cheerfully. That was too much noise for Gohan and the half-saiyan frowned. He yawned and opened his eyes. Gohan looked around as his surroundings settled in his brain.

"You!" Gohan said as he jumped up and looked around. He stepped back and bumped into the door of the space pod. "Where am I?"

"You're in space, boy." Nappa answered cheerfully. "Are you ready for the life of a soldier?"

"You're lying!" Gohan accused as he pointed at Nappa. "Where is my father?"

"Look over your shoulder and tell me I am lying one more time." Nappa answered as he nodded to something behind Gohan. The boy turned his back on Nappa and looked outside. The half-saiyan felt like throwing up as he watched the stars fly by. The dark world outside almost laughed at his expense as it surrounded the space pod. Gohan shook his head as he placed a hand on the window.

"Let me go!" Gohan yelled as he whirled around. "I want to get out." He snarled at the man.

"Don't be so annoying." Nappa snarled back.

"No, Nappa. Where are your manners?" Vegeta answered amusedly as he pressed on a button on the right wall of his pod. "If the boy wants out why don't we just give him what he wants?" Vegeta suggested as he made a shield around the two floating space pods. Nappa raised an eyebrow. "Open your door." Vegeta ordered.

Nappa did as he was told and opened his door. Vegeta's door was already open and he was eying Gohan with cruel amusement. "Now, get out. What are you waiting for?" Vegeta asked as he watched Gohan stand in the pod. Gohan looked at Vegeta and gave a hesitant look in the direction of the darkness surrounding them. "Get out!" Vegeta snarled as he grabbed the half-saiyan and roughly pulled him out the space pod. Making sure Gohan was surrounded by a private shield; Vegeta yanked Gohan off the floor of the pod and pushed him in the darkness.

"You wanted out. You got out. Have fun in space." Vegeta said as he reached out to close his space pod door.

"Wait!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta's hand stopped in mid-air and the man raised an eyebrow at Gohan. "You can't leave me here." Gohan said.

"Why not? You wanted to stay here, remember?" Vegeta answered as his eyes narrowed at the half-saiyan. Gohan shook his head. "You told us you wanted to get out."

"I want you to drop me off at planet Earth." Gohan answered as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He did not like floating there at all.

"We're not going in that direction so we're dropping you off here." Vegeta answered. "Have a safe trip home." Vegeta pressed on the button and the space pod's door slowly closed.

"No. No!" Gohan placed his hands on the door of Vegeta's pod and tried to push it down. Vegeta's lips curled up and he watched Gohan desperately trying to push the door down for a few seconds before he pushed on the button to open the doors.

"You can choose. Either leave with us or go back to planet Earth on your own." Vegeta said smugly. Gohan's lower lip trembled as his eyes moved from the darkness to the space pods. "So, you'll stay here?" Vegeta's pod was closing again.

"No!" Gohan climbed into Vegeta's pod before the door closed behind him.

"So, you decided to join us." Vegeta said as he watched Gohan shift away from the man as far as he could. "That's fine but I have a few rules. You always listen to me and follow my orders. If you don't do that you'll be sorry. Crying or complaining deserves the death penalty. Am I clear?" Vegeta said icily.

Gohan nodded. "Good." Vegeta said as he pressed on another button and the space pod's started moving again.

"Do you want me to take him?" Nappa offered through the scouters.

"No. I have a feeling he won't bother me." Vegeta answered as he stared at Gohan. The message was clear. Gohan sank through his knees and leaned against the door of the space pod with his back. He felt tears pricking behind his eyes but forced them back. He did not want to be weak in front of this goon. He would be strong and find a way to escape. He knew that he would find a way to leave eventually.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I knew this was going to happen!" Trunks complained as he paced back and forth. "We shouldn't have interfered with the time-line. Now we've ruined it."

"It can't be that bad. It's Vegeta and Nappa. They took me when I was younger and I didn't turn out that bad." Gohan answered as he watched Trunks walk around. "Besides, it doesn't have to be our fault. Maybe he was thinking about taking mini-me from the beginning."

"I don't think so." Mirai Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "He suddenly seemed more interested in the boy when he noticed how strong you were." He explained. Gohan frowned at him.

"You're not helping." Gohan complained. They were currently staying at Capsule Corporation. The moment they found out Vegeta, Nappa and Chibi Gohan were gone they woke up the others and started planning their departure for Namek. Gohan and Mirai Vegeta were still trying to persuade Trunks into joining them.

The incredibly large TV was just showing an episode of a new soap and two men were having a physical fight over a girl. Trunks sighed. "Fine. I'll come with you. But we're only going to help your younger version and we are leaving immediately after that. We cannot change too much."

"What is the problem?" Gohan asked annoyed. "So the time-line alters a bit. There's nothing wrong with that." Gohan spread his arms.

Trunks gave him a pointed look. "In my time-line you reached the second super Saiyan level when you were eleven." He said.

Gohan pressed his lips together and sent a glare in Vegeta's direction. "That's your fault." He accused. Vegeta shrugged.

"We still have time." Vegeta answered as he turned away from them and walked out the room. Gohan growled and sat down on a beige colored couch. The boy looked up at Trunks.

"So… You, I and Vegeta are going. Who is joining us?" Gohan asked as he watched Trunks sit down.

"In my time-line, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma went to planet Namek. Goku followed them when they found out Vegeta was there too." Trunks answered. Gohan nodded as answer.

"Bulma met Vegeta on Namek?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yeah. He didn't leave a good impression though." Trunks answered with a shrug. "Why?"

"Nothing." Gohan looked up at the TV where the girl the two guys were fighting over was now hitting the victor and telling him she hated that they fought over her and degraded her like that. A sad smile appeared on his face as he thought of his mate.

"I'm curious." Trunks said as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. Gohan didn't acknowledge him but Trunks knew he was listening. "What is your relationship to my father?" Trunks asked.

Gohan unconsciously sensed around to make sure Vegeta was not standing in the hallway. "What do you mean?"

"You chose to take him over your own girlfriend." Trunks answered but he stopped talking when he saw Gohan shaking his head.

"Katy would have hated this. She doesn't like space traveling so she would have hated time-traveling." Gohan answered without looking back at him.

"Well, then you chose Vegeta over all the others." Trunks insisted.

A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face. "What do you want me to say?" Gohan asked as he tilted his head so he could look at Trunks. "That we have a great relationship and he's the most valuable person in my life?" Gohan scoffed. "I hate him. I've always hated him," Gohan was looking at the ground now and he missed Trunks' confused expression, "but we don't seem to be able to get rid of each other. Now I don't know what my life would be like without him. It probably wouldn't as good as it is now."

Trunks smiled as he thought of his own father. "My father was never good at expressing emotions. He hugged me once because he knew he was going to die."

"Vegeta died?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"He was wished back to life." Trunks answered.

"Okay." Gohan answered. He was looking forward to comparing his Vegeta to the other Vegeta. "Vegeta did not really hug me that often either. Raditz is a hugger though." Gohan answered thoughtfully. "My uncle is a softy when he wants to be." Gohan sneered.

"How was my father? How did he raise you?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Vegeta didn't raise me." Gohan answered with a slight frown. "They dumped me almost immediately." Gohan looked up again. "I spend several years in a camp. The teachers of that camp raised me."

"Really? I thought you lived with my father from the beginning." Trunks answered.

Gohan shook his head. "No, the specialists had the trouble of raising me. I really was a lot of trouble. They helped me through so much."

"Isn't that strange?" Trunks asked curiously. "I cannot imagine living with anyone else than my parents." Trunks said thoughtfully.

"It was normal for me." Gohan answered. "Those specialists were softies when it came to me. Especially Crimon." Gohan chuckled. "One day I ran to his room and actually woke him up to tell him that I thought there was a monster under my bed. He told me that he was scarier than every cowardly monster that was hiding under there if I didn't leave him alone. He did, however, allow me to sleep on the couch in the specialist lounge that night and even volunteered to check under my bed the following morning." Gohan scratched his head. "Well, he forced me to crawl under it and chase all the imaginary monsters away. He told me to fight my own battles."

"That's Crimon for you. He never forgets that he's a teacher." Gohan said with a small smile. Trunks gave him an uncertain smile.

"It still sounds uncomfortable. I would hate to live in a camp like that." Trunks muttered as he looked at the TV. Gohan shrugged as answer. He did not really know how to express his relationship with the specialists in words. Trunks did not seem to want any more explanation anyway.

"So how are my father's punishments?" Trunks asked as he looked back at Gohan again. "Back home my mom punishes me by forcing me to train with my father. He can be really ruthless in his matches. It's hard to keep up with him." Trunks muttered thoughtfully.

Gohan smirked as he looked down. "I know what you mean." He answered as he looked down. "Vegeta's punishments were a bit different with me though. How is your relationship with your father? Besides the few hugs." Gohan asked curiously.

"I don't really see him much." Trunks answered. "I only see him at dinner. He eats breakfast very early and spends the rest of the day in the gravity room. I spar with him sometimes. That's about it." Trunks looked at Gohan again. "Is my father strict in your time?"

"Strict?" Gohan repeated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Does he forbid anything or something like that?" Trunks clarified.

Gohan looked down and thought about this question for a few seconds. The boy crossed his arms. "He used to prohibit alcohol when I was younger." Gohan said thoughtfully. "After that he encouraged it though. There was one thing I could never use. That was drugs." Gohan said with a nod.

"Drugs?"

"Yep. I could not take drugs. That was absolutely prohibited." Gohan answered. "He threatened to do all kinds of things to me if I would start using drugs."

"So…" Trunks tilted his head. "Did you use it?" Trunks asked.

"Of course. I did drugs a few times." Gohan answered. "They never found out. Don't worry. It's not for me though. I just wanted to try it out. Mainly because the others told me I couldn't use it. That just made trying it more attractive." Gohan reached down for his capsule. "I still have some if you want to try it." Gohan offered.

"You have it with you?" Trunks asked with wide eyes.

Gohan grinned. "What? Scary isn't it? A little powder." He sneered.

Trunks huffed. "No, but, you know, don't let anyone see it." Trunks muttered as he leaned back in the couch. Gohan snickered at Trunks' uncomfortable behavior.

They did not get any time to continue their conversation since Vegeta was calling them. The ship was ready for departure and they had to come and take a look at it.

They left planet Earth several days later. Gohan was standing in front of the control panel. "I can't wait to see planet Namek." He said enthusiastically. The others gathered in the control room and got ready for their life-changing trip.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Get out." Vegeta said as he nudged against Gohan's back with his white boot. Gohan quickly climbed out the space pod. The boy watched as Vegeta and Nappa followed his example. While Nappa and Vegeta were speaking about their approach to finding the dragonballs Gohan got a little time to look around.

The half-saiyan actually thought the planet looked a lot like planet Earth. The only difference was that it was a complete opposite. The sky was a light green color while the grass and nature was a nice deep blue shade. Gohan smiled. If he eventually would have been left here it would not be too bad. He could live here just like he lived on Earth. That is, if he could find living creatures. The planet seemed deserted.

"Brat!" Gohan jumped and turned around. Vegeta was glaring at him. The man eyed the half-saiyan. "When we find a ship we need to get a decent outfit for him." Vegeta told Nappa. The large man nodded. Gohan frowned at them. He did not really know what to expect. In the space pod he knew Vegeta was not going to hurt him but here he was not so sure.

Nappa and Vegeta just left. Gohan watched them fly away and wondered what he was supposed to do. He decided to follow them. He was eying the world under them with so much interest and awe it made the others a little amused.

Nappa looked at Vegeta. "What are we going to do with him once we have our wish? Are we going to wish for immortality for him too?" The older warrior asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "No. There's the change he'll turn on us one day. I say we train him and turn him into a great warrior but we cannot let him get as strong as we are." Vegeta answered.

Gohan was flying lower and eyed the ocean with interest. "Brat." Vegeta called out. "Stay close." He ordered. "And lower your power level in case someone can sense us here." Gohan looked up as he flew closer to the two older Saiyans and tried to diminish his power level.

"Sir?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"Vegeta." Vegeta corrected when he noticed Gohan was looking at him.

"Vegeta, when can I go back to Earth?" Gohan asked.

"Right after we're done here." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"Really?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Of course. I can use all the help I can get when I go back to purge the planet." Vegeta added cruelly. Gohan paled and he stopped flying. The boy frowned at the two Saiyans as they waited for him.

"No! You're not going to do that!" Gohan exclaimed. "I will not let you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Nappa, grab the brat and make sure he stays quiet." He ordered before he started flying again. Nappa looked at Gohan and waved him over. Gohan stuck out his tongue.

Nappa chuckled. "I've handled Vegeta when he was your age. I can handle everything." He answered as Gohan turned his back on him. Nappa experienced a flashback of his time with the five year old Vegeta. The man flew closer to Gohan and grabbed the half-saiyan's arm. Gohan whirled around and punched Nappa in the face.

Nappa was shocked for a moment but he reacted quickly. The man backhanded Gohan harshly. "You will not try a physical attack on us anymore, got it?" Nappa asked as he grabbed Gohan's arm a little too tightly. The half-saiyan winced and nodded. Nappa twisted Gohan's arm on his back and held the half-saiyan like that as he caught up with Vegeta.

"Let me go!" Gohan screamed loudly. Now his force could not be used anymore his voice was the only weapon he had. Nappa's tail curled around Gohan's neck and tightened painfully.

Gohan gasped in pain but he could not do anything more than that since his air was cut off. "Now you are going to be quiet or I'll snap your neck." Nappa threatened. Gohan was scratching at Nappa's tail with his free hand. Vegeta was watching the event with interest. "So, are you going to be quiet?" Nappa asked. Gohan nodded. "Good." Nappa released Gohan's neck and decided Gohan would be quiet enough now. He released the harsh hold on Gohan's arm but fisted Gohan's small hand and pulled him along. Nappa did not do this because he was feeling sentimental but he knew that, as long as he would keep his tight grip on Gohan's hand, the boy would stay quiet.

"It's good to know, Nappa," Vegeta started, "that when you're old enough to fight you can always become a babysitter."

Nappa chuckled. "After dealing with you and this runt I will be an expert on that area." He answered.

****** DBZ ***** DBZ ******

Gohan was leaning on the control panel with his hands. He stared at the world outside the ship and wondered how they got in this tight position. He was not planning on travelling space at all. He wanted to fight his older and stronger version just to find out how he would do.

"You told me the nightmares were over." Vegeta's voice sounded in the empty room. Gohan closed his eyes. "You looked me in the eye and lied to me."

"Let it go, Vegeta." Gohan answered tiredly.

Vegeta appeared next to him. "How much more are you going to keep from me?" Vegeta asked. "How can I help you if you don't tell me what is wrong?"

"I don't need your help." Gohan snarled back.

"That's where you're wrong. You are in grave need of help. Those twists in your head aren't just going to go away. Kittycat told me about the things she heard in your mind. She's worried about you and I understand why. If you don't get help, you're going to lose yourself in those thoughts."

"Are you done?" Gohan hissed once Vegeta was done talking. The man frowned at him as Gohan turned to him fully. The boy grabbed Vegeta on his collar. "You are forbidden to ever speak of this again. I don't want to hear it. Do you understand?" Gohan said in a low voice.

Vegeta scoffed. "Fine. Suit yourself." He said as he grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled it off his clothing. "Never try to threaten me again, brat." He snarled. Gohan narrowed his eyes and stared at the older Saiyan. Vegeta did not back down and glared back just as hard.

"Gohan! Vegeta! I have something to tell…" Trunks tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Gohan said without taking his eyes off Vegeta.

"Okay…. Well, I have something to show you. Come on." Trunks continued cheerfully. Gohan and Vegeta both looked sideways and curiosity got the better of them. They followed Trunks to find out what the boy was talking about.

They ended up in a large room with a blood red floor and white walls. A large machine was standing in the middle of the room. It seemed connected to the ceiling of the large room. Gohan walked around the circular machine and eyed the complex control panel. "What is this?"

"It's a gravity room." Goku answered as he looked at the control panel.

"A gravity room?" Gohan repeated. "What does that do?"

"We can manipulate the gravity in this room." Trunks answered. "My dad is very fond of this machine. He spends hours and hours in the gravity room every day." Trunks said without thinking.

"Your father is a fighter?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Trunks seemed to realize his mistake and he looked at Gohan. The half-saiyan gave him an I-didn't-get-you-in-trouble look. Trunks looked back at Vegeta. "Yes. He is." He answered shortly.

"How high can the gravity go?" Gohan chipped in as he examined the control panel.

"It can go up to a hundred right now." Trunks answered. "In my time-line it can already reach 300."

"So if you activate this thing it will change the gravity to a hundred times Earth's gravity?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded as answer. "Wow. That's great! Turn it on. I want to do this." Gohan said excitedly.

"Be careful." Trunks answered. "Yamcha nearly got squashed when he tried to train in a too high gravity level."

"That won't happen to me." Gohan answered. "I have only experienced twenty times Earth's gravity." Gohan said as he looked at Vegeta over his shoulder. "Right?" The man nodded as answer. "So twenty." Gohan pressed in the needed information and waited. The air seemed to change in ways they could not describe and suddenly Goku fell to his knees.

Gohan and Vegeta felt the familiar pressure on their shoulders but since they had already experienced this kind of gravity they could stay on their feet. Trunks hardly felt the change. Gohan jumped up and down. "This is great." The boy turned to his comrade and got in a fighting stance. "Let's spar." He said. Vegeta did not need any encouragement and got in a fighting stance too.

"Remember, Goku needs to train in hundred times gravity eventually. He needs that to beat Freeza." Trunks warned.

"Sure. We can help him advance, right?" Gohan answered innocently. "We'll make it a group spar."

"I guess." Trunks answered hesitantly.

Gohan grinned at the others. "Then let's go." Gohan said as he sank into a fighting stance.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Chibi Gohan was creating circles in the sand with his finger. Vegeta and Nappa were discussing their next attack on a Namekian city. Gohan's other hand was resting on the dragon ball he was entrusted with.

"Freeza just landed." Vegeta complained as he looked up. "I didn't know he knew about this planet."

"He must have been listening to our scouters." Nappa answered with a frown. Vegeta nodded as answer.

"This is not good. I can't use him here." Vegeta's eyes moved to Gohan, who was still staring at the ground. "Brat. Come here." Gohan looked up and grabbed the dragon ball. He carried it closer. "Stay close to us. Some people on this planet are faster than us and we cannot lose that dragon ball."

"Faster than you?" Gohan repeated. "That means stronger than you." He stated.

"Exactly." Vegeta answered without looking at him.

"Then why don't we leave?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

Vegeta did look at him now and Gohan stepped back from the intensity of Vegeta's gaze. "Did you leave when we landed on your planet?" He asked. Gohan shook his head. "Exactly."

Gohan opened his mouth to ask another question. "Be quiet." Nappa snarled at him. "You don't want to test Vegeta's patience." Gohan closed his mouth.

They all looked up when they noticed another ship was landing. Chibi Gohan jumped up and down. "Daddy!" He yelled excitedly.

The two adults looked at the small boy. "I'm still impressed with that ability." Vegeta muttered as he looked up at Nappa. "We need to teach ourselves that ability." Nappa nodded in agreement.

Nappa grabbed Gohan's hand. "If you higher your power-level you're dead, brat." Nappa snarled at Gohan. "We did not take you so we could give you back."

"That's not fair. They came for me." Gohan answered as he looked up. "Let me go back!" A forced slashed against his cheek and the half-saiyan stumbled back. He pouted up at Nappa but did not say anything.

"We've got company." Vegeta said as he glared at the person standing near them. Nappa widened his eyes as Chibi Gohan jumped up.

******DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan ran out the ship and looked around. "This is great. The planet looks just like Earth but then upside down or something." Gohan observed.

"It's unbelievable how you can go from acting like an adult one second to acting like a child the next." Vegeta sneered.

Gohan ignored this as he looked around. Trunks walked out too. "Let's see who is on this planet." He said as he closed his eyes. The others followed his example. "I can feel little Gohan and young Vegeta and Nappa." Trunks said. "They're trying to hide but they're not very good at it."

"I feel Freeza." Vegeta warned. "There are a lot of soldiers with him. I can also feel Dodoria and…"

Gohan opened his eyes and stumbled back. He tripped over his own feet and fell on his behind. "Zarbon." He whispered.

"Who?" Goku asked as he stepped closer. Gohan placed a hand on his forehead and bit his lip.

Vegeta looked at Gohan and walked closer to him. "I need to talk to the boy for a second." Vegeta mentioned as he grabbed Gohan on the band of his armor and pulled him up. Gohan let himself be pushed to the side of the ship where Vegeta looked him in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It just took me by surprise." Gohan said as he panted a little.

Vegeta eyed him carefully. "Are you sure?" He asked. Gohan nodded but avoided Vegeta's eyes. The man grabbed Gohan's chin and forced the half-saiyan to look at him. "Half-breed. I need to be absolutely sure. Can I count on you out there? Can I be sure that you won't panic?"

"Yes." Gohan answered. "It will be hard to see him but maybe it's good for me." Gohan looked down. "Maybe I need this."

Vegeta pulled away. "I don't want you to get hurt, half-breed." He muttered as he looked into Gohan's eyes.

Gohan looked down awkwardly. "Thanks but I'll be fine." He answered.

Vegeta turned away from Gohan and walked back to the others. Gohan briefly wondered if he should have answered this differently but he decided not to dwell on it and followed Vegeta.

Trunks looked at Gohan. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business." Gohan answered shortly.

Trunks nodded and turned away from Gohan. He still was not used to this new version of Gohan who did not wear his heart on his sleeve like the one from his time-line did. In Trunks' opinion, Gohan was a very good example of the importance of nurture. The difference in attitude between the two Gohan's was mainly because of the way in which they were raised.

"How long are we going to wait?" Gohan asked impatiently. "What do you say we visit the Vegeta and Nappa from this time-line and steal my counter-part back?" Gohan suggested as he looked at the others.

Vegeta nodded. "That's probably the best idea." Vegeta answered. "We need to get there fast. They probably still have their scouters, which means that they already know we are here."

"They can only track our power levels." Gohan answered. "They cannot feel our presence. How could they know it's us?" Gohan asked.

"How long have you known me?" Vegeta asked as his eyes moved to Gohan.

The half-saiyan pulled a face. "You do have a point there." He admitted.

Vegeta nodded. "We need to fly there as fast as we can and try to surprise them enough to get the advantage." Vegeta said as he looked in the direction in which he felt the familiar power levels. "My counter part will expect us to come for the boy. This means he will keep the younger half-saiyan close enough to keep us from grabbing him. We can count on that." Vegeta continued thoughtfully.

Gohan nodded as answer. "So fly there as fast as we can?" He asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Does anyone have a better idea?" He asked as he looked around.

Trunks raised his hand. "I can do instant transmission." He said slowly. "It's a technique the Goku from my time-line taught me and Goten. It enables me to disappear here and reappear halfway across the planet within a second."

Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other. "What are you waiting for?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow at Trunks. The boy nodded and placed two fingers on his forehead.

The boy reappeared in front of Chibi Gohan, Vegeta and Nappa. They all looked at him and Trunks almost stepped back because of the intensity of Vegeta's glare. "Who are you?" Vegeta barked.

"You're that good guy!" Chibi Gohan exclaimed. "You came with my father, didn't you?" Trunks nodded as answer and Gohan ran toward him.

Nappa reached out and grabbed Gohan's hand again. "Oh no. You're staying right here." He said as he pulled Gohan back. The half-saiyan was pulling on his hand with all his might but Nappa did not budge.

"Let him go. He belongs to his father." Trunks said as he frowned at the two full-blooded Saiyans.

Vegeta stepped forward and extended a hand to Gohan. "Leave." He ordered as a ki-blast appeared in his spread hand. "Or the boy will pay the price."

Trunks hesitated as he looked at the half-saiyan. Chibi Gohan was staring at the ki-blast in shock. Trunks nodded and stepped back to show he would not come any closer.

"Don't leave me here!" Chibi Gohan yelled.

"Stay strong, Gohan." Trunks said as he placed two fingers on his forehead. "I'll come back for you."

"NO!" Gohan extended his hand to Trunks as the boy disappeared. He sighed as both his hands fell to his side. Nappa released him since there was no danger any more.

"That is an interesting technique." Vegeta muttered as he crossed his arms. "We need to be even more careful. They can show up right in front of us and we would not have a chance."

Chibi Gohan was frowning at the two talking Saiyans when an idea popped into his mind. He eyed the two warriors and stepped back. He took another step back and another one. "Stay here, brat." Nappa snarled at him without looking at him. Gohan froze.

Chibi Gohan looked up at the sky in wonder and gradually powered up. He suddenly jumped in the air and raced away. He could hear an animalistic scream and immediately felt two power levels following him. The half-saiyan powered up even more and sped away as fast as he could. He never even saw the fist coming. It collided with his cheek and sent him spiraling down to the ground. The half-saiyan landed with a large crash and coughed as dust tickled his nostrils. Two shadows loomed over him and Gohan cringed when a hand fisted his hair and pulled him up in the air. Another punch was directed to his stomach and a third one landed on his cheek. The half-saiyan was dropped to the ground. "Never do that again, do you hear me?" Vegeta yelled at him. "Next time I'm going to beat you up so badly you won't recognize yourself any more."

"Now Now, Vegeta. Such violence to a child is not necessary now is it?" A voice sneered from behind him. Vegeta and Nappa turned around as Gohan widened his eyes.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Why Trunks did not use instant transmission to get them to Namek? : He did not know where planet Namek was.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: I Quit Fighting

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

Last time:

_"So, why did we take the boy?" Nappa asked as he eyed the bundle on the ground. The half-saiyan was sleeping peacefully on the ground. _

"_If the earthlings follow us we can use the boy to keep ourselves safe. Besides, you saw how strong that boy from the future was. If we train the brat he might become just as strong." Vegeta answered as he watched the stars fly by._

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_"You told me the nightmares were over." Vegeta's voice sounded in the empty room. Gohan closed his eyes. "You looked me in the eye and lied to me."_

"_Let it go, Vegeta." Gohan answered tiredly. _

_Vegeta appeared next to him. "How much more are you going to keep from me?" Vegeta asked. "How can I help you if you don't tell me what is wrong?"_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_Never do that again, do you hear me?" Vegeta yelled at chibi Gohan. "Next time I'm going to beat you up so badly you won't recognize yourself any more."_  
><em><br>"Now Now, Vegeta. Such violence to a child is not necessary now is it?" A voice sneered from behind him. Vegeta and Nappa turned around as Gohan widened his eyes. _

**Chapter 17. "I quit fighting."**

Vegeta, Nappa and Gohan whirled around to face the newly-arrived warrior. The man smirked at them as he crossed his light green arms over each other. Vegeta frowned as he stepped forward. "What do you want, Zarbon?" He snarled at the man.

"Freeza noticed you were here and he is wondering why. He kindly asks you to accompany me so he can speak to you." Zarbon answered as he brushed a few stray dark green hairs out of his face. The rest of his hair was braided together behind his head. "And he wanted to meet the new recruit." Zarbon's eyes lingered on the half-saiyan. Gohan stepped back. "I think you should get rid of him though. It doesn't look like much."

Chibi Gohan frowned at Zarbon but stepped a little closer to Nappa in the process. Even though he did not like the two Saiyans, this man looked even scarier.

"Sorry, Zarbon, but I'm not here to talk to Freeza. I'm here for my own business. I'll talk to him when I'm done." Vegeta answered shortly. "Now run along back to your master."

"Either you come with me now or I'll deliver your unconscious bodies to Freeza." Zarbon threatened as he stepped forward and clenched his fists. Chibi Gohan bit on his lower lip and looked up at Nappa. The large warrior was looking at Vegeta expectantly.

Miles away, on the other side of the planet, Trunks was frowning at the place where he felt all the familiar power levels. "This is wrong." He muttered. "Vegeta was supposed to defeat Dodoria first. He's not ready for Zarbon yet."

"Then we'll step in." Mirai Vegeta answered as he clenched his fists. "Zarbon can always use a beating."

Gohan pressed his lips together as he stared at the place where the power levels were. He definitely did not want to see Zarbon again but it seemed like he was going to have to. "So, what are we going to do?" Gohan asked as his eyes moved to his comrades.

Trunks groaned and placed two fingers on his forehead. "Fine. Place your hands on my shoulders. I'll bring us there." They all obeyed to Trunks' order and placed a hand on his shoulders.

Gohan blinked. The moment he opened his eyes he was somewhere else. The boy released Trunks and looked around. "Wow. This is amazing." He muttered. "That was fast."

"You have to teach me how to do that." Vegeta said as he released Trunks too. "I can use a technique like that."

"Please don't." Gohan answered. "A Vegeta that can just show up anywhere on the planet is the last thing that we need." He teased.

They were so immersed in Trunks' ability that they did not notice the group of warriors that were watching them with interest.

"It's that boy again." Vegeta said as he eyed Trunks. "What are they doing here now?"

Chibi Gohan widened his eyes when he caught a familiar figure. "Dad!" He yelled. Before anyone could do anything Gohan ran to his father and jumped in his arms.

"Hey! Get back here!" Nappa yelled after him.

"Let him go. It's too late." Vegeta answered as he extended his arm to keep Nappa from following Gohan.

"We can use their help." Vegeta continued as he watched the group of warriors come closer.

Chibi Gohan was still locked in Goku's arms. The man was frowning at Vegeta and Nappa. "I should kill you for taking my son." Goku threatened as he clenched his fists.

"It seems to be an interesting tendency of mine, taking the boy." Mirai Vegeta said with a small smirk. His eyes shot to Gohan but the half-saiyan was not looking back at him. Gohan's eyes were fixed on Zarbon; his fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Mirai Vegeta noticed this shift in attention. He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and Gohan visibly jumped, snapping out of his trance. The half-saiyan placed a hand on his forehead tiredly.

Zarbon was frowning at the newcomers. He looked from Mirai Vegeta to the younger version. The man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as his eyes fell on the two Gohan's. Zarbon wasn't a genius but he wasn't stupid either. Gohan watched as Zarbon noticed the similarities between the two Saiyans. "What are you doing here? Somehow you seem to be older versions of those two." Zarbon muttered. "Or…" Zarbon eyed Vegeta thoughtfully. "King Vegeta? No. He's dead." Zarbon muttered even softer.

Gohan and Vegeta could easily hear him. They exchanged glances. "Apparently, Freeza did not try hard enough." Mirai Vegeta said smugly.

"Well, then, why don't you come with me so Freeza can try again." Zarbon suggested.

"What are we going to do here?" Gohan asked as he looked at Vegeta.

"It's not our place." Trunks answered as he looked at the other two warriors. "We should let the warriors of this time-line fight him."

"Yes, you should." Vegeta answered loudly. "If anyone is going to defeat Zarbon it is going to be me." Vegeta frowned at the other warriors.

"We wouldn't dare to take your prize away." Gohan sneered as he eyed Vegeta with interest. His eyes moved to Mirai Vegeta. "You haven't changed at all." He commented. Mirai Vegeta sent him a glare.

"Good. Zarbon." Vegeta turned to the tall warrior. "Why don't you and I have a little match and the winner can decide if we go to Freeza or not."

Zarbon bowed. "That's fine with me." He answered. "But don't expect me to go easy on you just because there are children watching." Zarbon's eyes moved to the two Gohan's and Trunks.

"I don't care about them. I only care about beating you into the ground." Vegeta sneered as answer.

The two initiated the battle quite quickly. Mirai Gohan turned to Trunks and Mirai Vegeta. "Do you think Vegeta can win this?" He asked.

Trunks shook his head. "He's not ready to fight Zarbon yet. This is going all wrong. Vegeta has not made the jump in power he made in my time-line. He was stronger when he took on Zarbon."

"They seem evenly matched." Mirai Vegeta answered as he watched the fight. "But Zarbon hasn't shown his ugly real face yet." He continued.

Vegeta and Zarbon seemed evenly matched but Zarbon was still superior to Vegeta and took control of the fight quite quickly. The match only lasted twenty minutes in which Zarbon carefully pushed Vegeta till the end. They watched as one of Vegeta's attacks failed once more. Gohan looked at Mirai Vegeta. "Should we step in?" He asked.

"You know how I think about that." Mirai Vegeta answered shortly. The man unconsciously flexed the muscles under his blue uniform. His arms were crossed over his white armor with beige stomach and shoulder guards.

"He needs to stay alive in order to help Goku and the others against Freeza." Gohan answered hesitantly. They watched as Zarbon grabbed Vegeta's arm and tried to break it by pushing his knee up against the limb but Vegeta leaned back and pushed his boot into Zarbon's stomach harshly. Zarbon gasped and released Vegeta. The smaller warrior floated back and prepared a blast in each hand. The man gave a growl and fired the two blasts. He continued to shoot blasts in Zarbon's direction, meaning to destroy the man entirely.

They all watched in anticipation as the dust cleared where Zarbon appeared as if he had not been hit at all. "What!" Vegeta yelled in surprise.

Zarbon chuckled. "Come on, Vegeta. What did you expect from an elite soldier?" He sneered. Vegeta shook his head in disbelieve.

"It's over for your counterpart." Gohan muttered as he watched Vegeta float down a bit to create some distance between him and Zarbon.

"Then Kakarrot has to step in." Mirai Vegeta answered as he watched Goku interact with the young Gohan.

"Can I step in?" Gohan asked as he looked sideways.

"What?" Mirai Vegeta asked without looking back at him.

"I want to fight Zarbon. I have the right to beat him up." Gohan said before he pouted.

"Vegeta needs this battle to get stronger." Trunks answered. "He needs to get beaten up so he can defeat Zarbon after that."

"I have an idea." Gohan answered as he stepped forward. "I fight Zarbon and after that the two Vegeta's have a match. The Vegeta from my time-line will beat his counterpart up and we'll give him a senzu bean." Gohan said with a nod.

"You have Senzu beans with you?" Mirai Vegeta asked as he glanced at Gohan. "How did you get your hands on those things?" He asked. The half-saiyan gave him an innocent glance and Vegeta smirked. "You cannot spend a day without stealing something, can you?" He sneered. Gohan grinned back at him. "Fine. I think that's a good idea."

"Great." Gohan jumped in the air and attacked the two fighting warriors. The half-saiyan grabbed Vegeta's hand and whirled the man around before letting go and launching the man to his older counterpart. Gohan turned to Zarbon and grinned. "I'm taking over."

"I don't want to fight a kid." Zarbon sneered as he pushed a few lost dark green strings of hair out of his face.

"Too bad. You're going to fight me." Gohan answered as he got in a fighting stance.

Zarbon frowned at the half-saiyan. "Don't make me kill you."

"As if you would really be bothered by that." Gohan said mockingly.

Zarbon scoffed and powered up. He launched at the half-saiyan but Gohan was ready for the attack. The teenager blocked the first few punches with ease. He whirled around in the air and kicked against Zarbon's shoulder. The man was launched to the ground, creating a long trail of rubble as he landed. Gohan surveyed the large crater with interest, searching for his opponent. "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." Gohan said in a sing-song voice.

Zarbon slowly got up. His dark green eyes settled on Gohan's silhouette, floating high up in the air. Gohan tilted his head as he watched Zarbon get up. The half-saiyan beckoned Zarbon to come closer.

Trunks watched as the fight continued. His eyes moved to the cocky smirk on Gohan's face. The technique surprised him in many ways. He had never seen Gohan fight so… rough. He did not really know how to describe it but the Gohan from his time-line never fought dirty and this Gohan definitely did. Trunks watched as Gohan grabbed Zarbon's fist and pushed it back. Trunks widened his eyes slightly when Gohan broke Zarbon's wrist in a swift movement, only to laugh about it afterwards. He watched in awe as Gohan whirled Zarbon around in the air and threw him to the ground once more only to appear in front of the warrior and kick him up in the air again. Gohan continued to toss Zarbon around like that until...

"Half-breed! Get it over with." Mirai Vegeta screamed at his comrade.

"Jealous much?" Gohan yelled back.

"Just end it." Mirai Vegeta yelled back.

Gohan rolled his eyes but decided to listen to Vegeta. He could not get too exhausted here or he would not be able to put up a good fight against his counterpart from Trunks' time-line. The boy punched Zarbon in the stomach and whirled around in the air to kick him up. He cupped his hands together at his side and chanted the familiar phrase. "Kamehameha!" The blast spiraled toward Zarbon and hit him head-on. They all watched as the smoke cleared to find out that Zarbon was gone. Gohan grinned at Mirai Vegeta. "That does not get old."

Mirai Vegeta turned to his younger counterpart. "Let's get our match underway." He said. Vegeta nodded and they flew up in the sky.

Gohan landed next to Trunks. "Freeza is going to notice this, isn't he?" He muttered as he glanced sideways.

Trunks nodded. "Vegeta just needs to beat the younger Vegeta up so we can give him a senzu bean. We'll leave the Senzu beans here so they can heal during their fight with Freeza. We've messed things up so badly. We need to leave."

"They'll work it out." Gohan answered. "We always do."

They watched as Mirai Vegeta beat up his younger counterpart. Mirai Vegeta was obviously stronger and since they did not have much time, Vegeta was not trying to spare his younger version.

Mirai Vegeta landed about ten minutes later and dropped Vegeta at their feet. "Done." He said. "That was very interesting." He added thoughtfully. "I learned a lot about my own techniques and way of fighting. It cleared things up."

Trunks knelt down and handed a Senzu bean to Vegeta. The man sat up, ignoring his painful muscles and glared at the small bean. "What is this?"

"It will heal you." Mirai Vegeta answered. "You can decide if you want to eat it yourself."

Trunks walked to Goku and handed him the small bag with Senzu Beans. "Here. You know what these are. You can add them to the ones you have and you'll be unstoppable." Trunks said with a nod.

"Wait a second. The ones they have? Why do we give them our Senzu beans if they have their own?" Gohan complained. Chibi Gohan was still eying them uncertainly.

"We don't need them." Trunks answered. "Let's go."

"You're leaving us?" Goku asked as he stepped closer. "But we need your help."

"You've done it without us once." Trunks answered. "Just make sure you work together. Those guys trained you very well. I think you're even stronger than you were when you took on Freeza the first time. Vegeta has to fight Zarbon and you can help him. You have to take on the Ginyu Force but it will be easy for you. Try your hardest and you will succeed." Trunks said with a nod.

"Thank you for helping us." Goku said as he stepped closer.

Chibi Gohan ran up to the older Gohan. "One day, I'm going to be just as big and strong as you!" He said as he clenched his fists in anticipation.

Gohan grinned back at his younger counterpart. "I wouldn't expect anything less." He answered. Chibi Gohan grinned back at him and ran back to his father again.

"Don't betray Goku." Trunks told Vegeta and Nappa. "You tried that in my time-line and you ended up fighting alongside him anyway. You might as well do it from the beginning."

After this piece of advice Trunks turned away from them and reached down his uniform. He retrieved a small box which contained the capsules. He tossed one to the ground and the time-machine appeared. "Ready to go to my time?" Trunks asked with a grin. Gohan and Mirai Vegeta nodded as answer.

They all climbed in the time-machine and waved as they disappeared. What seemed like a second later, they landed on planet Earth. The glass roofs opened and they all got out.

Gohan crossed his arms as he pulled a thoughtful frown. "I wonder what is happening in that other time-line now." He muttered.

"I don't care." Vegeta answered as he looked around. "We're here now."

"Right." Trunks grinned at them. "Let's go find my family." He said as he flew up. Gohan and Vegeta exchanged glances and followed him. They landed in the Capsule Corporation garden.

"It looks exactly the same." Gohan observed as he looked up.

"I set it to three minutes after I left this time-line. They should still be there because they all came to see me off." Trunks said cheerfully as he walked inside. "Come on. Follow me." He waved them over.

Gohan and Vegeta followed him inside. As they continued their trip into the house they could hear voices coming closer and closer.

"Do you think he's going to succeed this time?" A female voice asked.

"We heard how much different the time-line was." Another familiar voice answered. "A time-line where Raditz actually succeeded is hard to imagine."

"The time-line is pretty fucked up if they miss one of the greatest fighters." A gruff voice which sounded very familiar too spoke up.

"If I'm correct, Gohan and Goku are still the strongest warriors." An unfamiliar female voice answered annoyed.

"Oh, is that what your husband tells you?" The gruff voice answered amused.

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." The other familiar male voice answered shortly.

"Cause you haven't fought a match in ages." The gruff voice answered.

"Let it go, Vegeta." The other voice answered.

"At least we still argue." Gohan muttered to Vegeta.

"Hey guys!" Trunks said cheerfully as he entered the room. The occupants of the room all looked in his direction. "I'm back and I've brought company." Gohan and Vegeta entered the room too.

Several gasps were heard in the room. Gohan and Vegeta could not help but exchange glances as the others in the room stared at them in surprise.

Mirai Gohan did not do anything to hide his surprise at the sight of his younger counterpart. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked. Gohan eyed his counterpart. The man was wearing a white blouse combined with a black jacket. His black pants and black shoes completed the neat look. Gohan looked down at his own blue uniform and white armor with brown shoulder bands.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Gohan countered as he looked up. "You can't fight in that. You always have to be ready to fight."

"Oh no." Mirai Gohan muttered as his hands dropped to his sides. "How much influence did Vegeta have on this boy?" He asked.

Meanwhile the two Vegeta's were seizing each other's appearance too. They were both wearing similar armor and black uniform so they did not have any problems with each other's looks. However, there was one thing that Vegeta immediately noticed: "Where is your tail?" he asked as he looked up at Mirai Vegeta.

"My tail?" Mirai Vegeta automatically looked down and searched for the none-existent tail. "It was cut off."

"You let someone cut it off?" Vegeta asked with wide eyes. "How could you?" He added. "Your tail is your pride."

"What's your excuse?" Gohan asked as he looked at his counterpart.

"Vegeta cut it off." Mirai Gohan answered with a nod. Gohan and Vegeta looked at Mirai Vegeta.

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy." Mirai Vegeta complained.

"Cutting off someone's tail is a disgrace." Vegeta said with a frown. "Did you forget about your Saiyan heritage?"

"It's hard to think like that when you're the only true Saiyan left." Mirai Vegeta answered.

"There are five full-blooded Saiyans in my time-line. That's not much but it's enough for me. We can expand our race with half-Saiyans." Vegeta answered. "The Saiyan race is not over yet."

"Very optimistic views." Mirai Vegeta sneered.

"Why did you bring them?" Goku asked as he stepped closer to Trunks.

"Everyone, meet Vegeta and Gohan. Gohan here has been kidnapped by Raditz when he was four years old." Trunks placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "So, he's been working in Freeza's army for fourteen years."

"Twelve." Gohan answered. "I quit two years ago."

"You've been purging planets?" Mirai Gohan asked. His younger counterpart nodded. "How could you? That's terrible."

"You have no right to judge me until you've been in a similar situation." Gohan answered with a frown.

Trunks snickered. "I'm sorry." He mentioned to the two younger counterparts. "I just brought you here because I wanted to see their and your reaction."

"Oh, I know that." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms. "The only reason I wanted to come is because I want to have a shot at my older version. From what I've heard, you are very strong. I want to know how strong you are compared to me. I want to fight you."

"I quit fighting to focus on my studies." Mirai Gohan answered shortly.

Gohan stared at him. "You. Quit. Fighting?" Gohan repeated. "How could you do that? The Saiyans are the most powerful warriors in the universe. We were made to fight. It's in our blood."

Mirai Gohan rolled his eyes. "It's like I'm listening to Vegeta." He sneered.

Vegeta smirked. "Your counterpart is much more pathetic than mine." Vegeta said as he eyed the older Gohan. "That's how you would have ended up if it wasn't for me."

"I guess you're right. Why need strength if you're not going to use it?" Gohan answered with a frown. "What a waste."

"Depends on what you see as a waste." Mirai Gohan answered strictly. "It has always been my dream to be a scientist, like it is your dream to be the strongest warrior in your time-line. Both our dreams need sacrifices. I bet you never really studied, did you?"

"Mainly because I didn't get the chance but I never really felt the need to learn, no." Gohan answered.

Vegeta scoffed. "Now. Now. Half-breed. Don't lie. You always stole books from planets so you could read them in order to get smarter." He answered.

"What did you call him?" Mirai Vegeta asked curiously.

Gohan closed his eyes. _"Was it too hard to avoid that name for a second or two?"_ Gohan complained through their mental bond.

Vegeta shrugged. _"It just slipped out. It's your nickname, isn't it? It's nothing to me ashamed of." _He sneered back. Gohan shook his head in annoyance.

"Half-breed? Is that your name for the boy?" Bulma asked annoyed. "That's not very nice."

"We had a bit of a rocky start." Vegeta answered with a shrug. "It's not important. I want to fight you." Vegeta pointed to his counterpart. Mirai Vegeta shrugged.

"Okay. I'm always in for a fight." Mirai Vegeta answered.

Gohan looked at his own counterpart. "I quit fighting." Mirai Gohan repeated.

"Oh come on. Just this once. Humor me." Gohan pleaded.

"It's okay, Gohan. You can have just one fight, right?" Videl asked as she looked up at her husband.

"No. I'm sorry but I'm not doing it." Mirai Gohan answered as he turned away from them and walked out the room. Gohan frowned at the retreading figure.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Future Time-line**

The silence in the large communal living room was disturbed by an enthusiastic cheer. "I won I won!" Nappa cheered childishly.

Raditz growled as he tossed the chess piece away. "I bet you cheated." He complained.

"Keep thinking that." Nappa answered with a smirk.

Katy rolled her eyes before she looked back at the book she was reading. A shadow fell over her but she ignored it. The weight of the Saiyan landed on the couch and Katy looked up when a pair of feet landed on her lap. The female glanced sideways. "Is there something you are trying to me?" She asked.

"Now that your hands are freed from whelp's body you might as well use them to rub my feet." Turles answered with a smirk.

Katy rolled her eyes and pushed his feet off her lap. "Forget it." She answered as she looked back at her book. She crossed her legs so she could fit her entire body on the couch. Turles scoffed but did not press any further. He grabbed one of the magazines on the table and looked at it. Katy looked up, her eyes scrutinizing the full-blooded Saiyan as he flipped the pages.

"What?" Turles asked without looking up.

"I was wondering about something." Katy muttered as she looked down. "But maybe you're not the right person to talk to about this." She thought out loud.

"Tell me and you'll find out if I'm the right person." Turles answered as his eyes scanned the magazine.

"You were always opposed to the relationship between Gohan and me." Katy started, getting Turles' full attention. He placed the magazine on his lap as his eyes moved over her features."Why? Why did you hate me so much? You went through a lot just to drive Gohan and me apart."

"Technically I never did something to drive you two apart." Turles answered as he crossed his arms. "But I do know the answer to your question."

"What is it?" Katy asked.

"A long story." Turles answered as his eyes moved to his magazine once more.

"I have time." Katy answered innocently.

"Well, fine." Turles said with a shrug. "Let me start with saying that we never hated you." Turles started. "Having said that, I'm going to give you a little history lesson. You see, I was at a war when Raditz and the others picked up half-breed. During that particular war I met this girl. She was amazing. She could fight better than most men I met and she was the feistiest female you would ever meet."

"She got out several months after me and we met up again. We went to dinner, talked a lot and jumped each other's bones that evening." Turles drawled as he looked up at the ceiling of the large room. "She turned out to be part of a female warrior group. We decided to meet them as a group. Both Vegeta and Raditz found their own lover in the group." Turles glanced at Raditz. The older brother had joined them and was listening to Turles' story. "We were hooked. I was crazy about her." Turles looked back at Katy and she was caught by the pain in his dark eyes.

"We even told them about whelp and they almost forced us to get him from camp so we could form a family. A dysfunctional family, that is." Turles chuckled. "For a while there I was really happy. We met up when we could. I even completed the bond with her. Raditz and Vegeta did the same thing with their girlfriends."

"What happened?" Katy urged when Turles fell silent. The man looked up again. He seemed startled at the fact that Katy was there.

"Life got in the way." Turles answered. "They were sent to planet Qoo (/kwəʊ/). It was a class three mission. We expected them to be back within a month. We prepared activities to do and even considered taking half-breed from camp to surprise them." Turles sighed as he looked down so Raditz decided to take over.

"They did not survive the mission." Raditz explained. Katy gasped. "During one of their fights an inhabitant of that planet deflected a blast and it accidentally hit the core of the planet. The planet exploded with them on it. We know that because we followed the fight through the scouters. Later we found out that Freeza heard about our affair and he decided to get rid of them. He did not want us to reproduce in any way. He sent Dodoria to the planet to destroy it from his space pod."

"That's unbelievable." Katy whispered.

"Not for Freeza." Raditz answered. "Vegeta, Turles and I nearly died when that happened. Something Freeza did not understand nor anticipated. We bonded with those girls. Most Saiyans die with their counterpart. We had a very hard time surviving it. It felt like half of my body was literally torn away. I had a hard time breathing, I threw up again and again, I could only lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling as the memories I shared with her disappeared one by one."

"Freeza sent Zarbon several times to find out how we were doing. Nappa was trying really hard to help us get better. We did survive it but not without scars. Especially Vegeta had a hard time with it. Before he met Drizalle he was just like half-breed when it came to women. He never knew how to behave around them and hated talking or thinking about sex. After everything that happened he changed to how he is now." Turles ended.

"That's terrible." Katy whispered.

"So now you know why we didn't want whelp to get too attached to you." Turles continued. "We were afraid something similar might happen. Vegeta was very fierce on keeping you two apart. We knew half-breed would not let you go because he chose you so we tried to make you lose interest in him by making him go out with other girls. It did not work though." Turles tilted his head

"So, you tried to get us on the same team." Katy said as she thought back to the time Gohan was at the war and her comrades and the Saiyans were negotiating about who was going to add the couple to their team.

"Exactly." Turles answered with a nod. "Now it's okay, though. If Freeza finds us we'll all die quickly. Half-breed won't have time to suffer."

"That's so sweet." Katy said with a grin. Her bright pink eyes sparkled as she looked at the three Saiyans.

"Wait. What?" Turles asked.

"You were trying so hard to protect Gohan. It's touching." Katy answered sincerely.

"That was not my goal when I started telling this story." Turles muttered frowning.

"It's nice to see that you have a good side too." Katy answered as she shifted on the couch. "It makes you guys more real."

"Don't expect us to be nice during the sparring matches through." Turles snarled back. "You know what, I'll show you just how I nice I am, right now. You with me, Raditz?" He asked as he got up.

Raditz nodded with a devilish smirk on his face. Katy shook her head as Turles grabbed her wrist. "Come on." He said as he pulled her along. Raditz grabbed her other wrist, forcing her out the room together, leaving an amused Nappa behind.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Past Time-line.**

"I don't understand." Gohan said as he leaned against the wall of the gravity room. Goten and Trunks were standing near him, both dressed in the battle outfits. "What happened to my counterpart?"

"He was always forced to fight while he did not like it." Goten answered with a shrug. "Now he hates it."

"But he's a saiyan!" Gohan exclaimed.

Goten and Trunks snickered. "My dad always says the same thing when Gohan expresses his feelings about fighting." Trunks answered.

"I can't believe it. He's the strongest fighter here and still he does not want to use his strength." Gohan complained. "He is the strongest fighter, right?"

"He's the strongest un-fused fighter." Trunks said with a nod.

"Fused?"

"Some of us can fuse together. When my dad and your dad fuse together and transform, they're stronger than Gohan is." Trunks answered.

"Goku and Vegeta fused together?" Gohan repeated. The half-saiyan chuckled. "That must have been tough on Vegeta."

"It was." Trunks answered. "They undid it as soon as they could."

"Are they the only ones who can fuse?" Gohan asked he looked up.

Trunks and Goten shook their heads. "We can do it too." They answered simultaneously.

Gohan pushed his body away from the wall. "That's great. Show me." Gohan said cheerfully. Goten and Trunks exchanged glances, wondering if that was a good idea. "I want to see it."

"Fine. But don't laugh when you see the dance." Trunks warned.

"Dance?" Gohan repeated as he raised an eyebrow. "Show me. I'm always in for a laugh." He teased.

"Well, that grin will disappear once you see how strong we are once we're fused." Trunks answered cockily. "Let's show him, Goten." The two boys nodded at each other, their smirks showing Gohan their confidence.

Gohan crossed his arms as he watched them take their position in the room. He watched as they performed the short dance that belonged with the transformation. Gohan put up his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light the transformation was emitting. He slowly lowered his arm, his breath leaving him in a harsh gasp when he saw the person standing in the middle of the room.

The large warrior was wearing a short jacket, opened to show off his muscular upper body. His spiky hair was mainly lavender like Trunks' hair but one broad streak of black hair was seen in the middle. "This is amazing." Gohan said as he measured Gotenks' power level. "What do I call you?" He asked. "GotenTrunks?"

"The name is Gotenks." Gotenks answered annoyed. "We have nothing to do with Goten or Trunks. We're a completely different person."

"But talking as if you are speaking about two persons at the same time." Gohan countered. "I want to fight you."

Gotenks laughed loudly in response. "You wouldn't last a second against me." He sneered.

"I know. I can feel your power level... It's amazing. All the more reason to have a match with you guys." Gohan answered. The half-saiyan moved into the gravity room as he said this. He bent his knees slightly, his arms moving up to protect his body from harm.

Gotenks seemed to think this over but decided very quickly. "Fine. It's your funeral." Gotenks said nonchalantly.

Gohan and Gotenks looked each other in the eye as they powered up. The two did not waste a second before they both jumped into the battle.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Please review and let me know what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I update ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Never Say No To a Saiyan

**Hey guys. It's been a long time.. I know .. I just don't have the 'I want to write' vibe anymore… It's sort of gone.. I hope it will come back some day… **

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Chapter 18. Never Say No To a Saiyan.**

Gohan and Gotenks stared at each other as they powered up. Gohan's eyes travelled over Gotenks' body, trying to find a weak spot in his defense, but Gotenks knew how to make sure his enemy would not get through his protection system. Gohan licked his lips in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

"What's wrong?" Gotenks asked as he tilted his head sideways. "Chickening out?"

"I'm just waiting for you to make the first move." Gohan answered as he re-positioned his foot.

"Okay." Gotenks consented. He smirked as he pulled back a fist. Gohan did not even see it coming. The rock-hard knuckles connected with the soft skin of his cheek. The force of the punch knocked him back until he landed on the harsh ground with his back. The half-saiyan shook his head dazedly, his senses warning him for the next attack.

Gohan looked up, hastily moving up his hand to block the next punch. The half-saiyan used the force Gotenks was putting into the punch to throw the other warrior over his shoulder. Gotenks used his energy to make sure he would not crash into the ground. Gohan rolled over and jumped up to attack once more. Gotenks watched the attack coming, blocking the first few punches with ease. Gohan powered up as he was fighting but all his punches and kicks were blocked, accompanied by the smirk on Gotenks' face, slowly angering the half-saiyan at the futileness of his attacks. Gotenks searched for a gap in Gohan's stance but had a hard time finding one.

In a battle like this, one mistake was the only thing one needed but they were both too stubborn to give each other this small victory. Gohan gasped when his punch landed on Gotenks' face. The short haired warrior floated back a bit, rubbing over his cheek. The punch did not hurt. He was just surprised Gohan managed to land that one.

Gohan smirked as he watched Gotenks gather himself. Gotenks noticed the expression on Gohan's face. "Don't think you've won. I'm not even using my full potential."

"I know. I want to see your transformed state. A super Saiyan two is your max right? I want to see that." Gohan answered impatiently.

"A super Saiyan two is not my max." Gotenks watched the surprised expression on Gohan's face with amusement. "Oh no. My maximum is much higher than that." Gotenks added cockily. Gohan smirked back at him.

"Show me."

"You won't survive a match against a super saiyan three." Gotenks said as he frowned. This Gohan was too pushy in his opinion.

"You can't do it." Gohan answered. "I only believe things I have seen." He added as he crossed his arms. "If you cannot show the transformation I won't believe you can do it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Gotenks answered.

"Fine. Too bad though. I thought this time-line was filled with strong warriors. I guess I'm in for a disappointment." Gohan turned away from Gotenks nonchalantly. Gotenks narrowed his eyes.

"Take a good look, little Gohan." Gotenks said as he powered up. "This is the first and last time you will see this transformation." Gotenks yelled before he groaned loudly.

Gohan widened his eyes as he watched Gotenks transform. The double half-saiyan gave a yell as his power level shot up to a level beyond Gohan's imagination. "What the hell." Gohan whispered as he moved up his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. He waited until the small but turbulent storm in the room was over before opening his eyes to look at the warrior in front of him.

It almost seemed like Gotenks was three times as big as he was before he transformed. His teal eyes were eying Gohan's reaction smugly. Gohan's eyes landed on the large mane of golden hair running down to Gotenks' legs.

"This is amazing." Gohan muttered under his breath. Vegeta taught him never to show how he really felt to the enemy. That would only make them think Gohan was being overtaken. He knew Gotenks was a lot stronger than him and his limbs were itching to take the warrior on. "Let's fight!" He said cheerfully.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I thought only we had the privilege of beating you up." Vegeta complained as he watched Gohan shift his position on the couch, a painful expression appeared on the half-saiyan's face as he did this.

Gohan grinned back at him, wincing slightly in the process. "You're just upset that I got to fight a super saiyan three." He sneered.

Mirai Vegeta snorted. "I can almost reach that level. My counterpart did not get beat up while fighting me."

"Liar." Bulma answered as she emerged from the hallway. "Vegeta here was pretty beaten up too. You got a senzu bean from me as well." She said strictly. They watched as Bulma handed Gohan a senzu bean.

Gohan thankfully tossed the bean in his mouth and chewed on it. They watched as the wounds on his face and arms disappeared slowly. His split lip healed instantly. "That was amazing." Gohan said as he looked up at the two Vegeta's. "His power level is so high I could not even reach it with my senses." Gohan grinned at them. "I want to fight them again. That's going to make my power level explode." Gohan said cheerfully.

"That's not fair. It's my turn now." Vegeta answered with a frown. "You're not the only one who can take them on." He added.

Gohan shrugged. "Fine. You get Gotenks. I'll take on Mirai Vegeta." Gohan crossed sight with the older warrior.

Mirai Vegeta smirked back at him. "A battle with me is going to be even tougher than the battle you had with Gotenks."

"Oh, I know." Gohan answered. "They had the strength but they're softies. I bet a fight with you will polish my skills even more." Gohan motioned for Vegeta to follow him. "Let's go."

"Wait." A young woman walked in the room. Her bright blue eyes shot to the half-saiyan. "Hey. I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be mad at Gohan. He has his own reasons for his behavior." She said.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked. He'd seen her earlier that day when he first arrived. He did not know who she was or why she was here.

"I'm Videl." Videl tilted her head. "You haven't met me yet? You look the right age." She said thoughtfully. "We meet when you're sixteen."

"I wasn't on planet earth when I was sixteen." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms over each other. "We didn't get the chance to meet each other." Gohan looked her up and down. "What are we to each other?"

Videl brushed over her dark green shirt. "Well, Gohan and I are married." She answered, suddenly hesitant in admitting this.

Gohan raised both his eyebrows. Vegeta tilted his head as his eyes ran over Videl's appearance. "He even married a normal human." Gohan muttered out loud. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm not just a girl. I'm a fighter too, you know." Videl answered annoyed.

Gohan scoffed. "Right. Where are the muscles to back that theory up?" Gohan sneered. "I have a mate and her arms are twice as big as yours. Now that's a fighter." Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "I do get why he chose you though. You're hot."

"You're different from the Gohan from this time-line." Videl said as she eyed the half-saiyan. "He would never even think about being so rude to a woman."

"In the world where I come from this is being nice to a woman." Gohan countered.

Videl frowned. "The fact that you grew up in a bad world does not give you the right to be rude to everyone around you." She answered. "Boys like you think they can get away with everything but you're wrong this time. I will not tolerate you talking trash about me or Gohan anymore. Got it?" Her voice became louder as she neared the end of the speech.

"I can snap your neck with two fingers." Gohan growled as he showed the two fingers with which he could do the deed. "You should be kissing my feet for allowing you to live after a comment like that. Not because you're a woman. Nobody can speak to me like that."

"I can fight dirty too." Videl answered as if she had not heard the threat. "I watched the fight between Gotenks and you. Some of your techniques are infuriating. It made me wonder how you and my Gohan could be the same person. I'm glad my husband does not fight like that."

"But if you fight Gohan he will lose." Videl continued. "He does not fight dirty at all. He has not fought a match in years. We sparred once in a while but we haven't even done that since he left college."

"So he's a little out of practice." Gohan answered as he shrugged. "I don't care. We can still have a match. Some techniques are bound to come back to him. He just needs to trigger them."

Videl sighed. "Fine. You want to fight him so badly." She answered. "Try to convince him but, please, think about someone else for a change and don't make it too hard for him." She gave him one last frown before she turned away from him and walked out the room, leaving the confused Gohan behind.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Mirai Gohan placed a book in the book-closet. He eyed the mess on the table. Books, papers and pens were spread over the desk. He had been trying to focus on his work but he could not concentrate. All day he'd been following the familiar power level that was hanging around in Capsule Corporation.

The power level was seeking out the other high power levels. Not long after he found a high power level, the two power levels would be raised as high as they could, indicating a battle, and not long after that the familiar power level would decrease as the battle dragged on. Mirai Gohan knew that Saiyans got stronger after they got beat up. He did not expect Gohan to use that ability so thoroughly.

Mirai Gohan gathered the papers on his desk. He frowned as he looked up. Something was wrong. The half-saiyan looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You caught me." Gohan answered as he stepped closer. "This is a nice house. You've got a beautiful wife and a very sweet daughter." Gohan eyed the papers on the desk. "The way she is sleeping under her mermaid sheets. It's touching."

"Have you been in her room?" Mirai Gohan asked.

"What? I can't take at look at my own future child?" Gohan asked. "However, I probably won't get a daughter like her since I won't marry the same girl you married. I can see why you chose her though. She's hot." Gohan grinned at his counterpart. "That short black nightie looks great on her."

"What do you want?" Mirai Gohan repeated.

"You already know the answer to that question." Gohan grabbed a picture frame from the desk and looked at it.

"I quit fighting." Mirai Gohan snarled at him. "Why won't you understand that?"

"You can't quit fighting. You're a Saiyan. We were made to fight." Gohan answered annoyed as he placed the frame on the desk again. "Your attempts to quit fighting are a disgrace to our race."

"Look at you." Mirai Gohan said disdainfully. "You're a walking copy of Vegeta."

"Better than being a burned-out Saiyan." Gohan countered. "You're wasting your potential."

Mirai Gohan smirked at him. "I am following my dreams." He answered. "Just like you are. I have wanted to be a doctor since I was young. All those battles I encountered only made me want to serve mankind in this way more. Now here I am, a successful doctor, healing patients on a daily basis." Mirai Gohan frowned at Gohan. "We're not that different. We're both chasing after a dream and we're both close to fulfilling it."

"It's not the same." Gohan answered annoyed. "Damn it." He added. "Why can't you grant me that one match? Why do you hate fighting?"

"I don't." Mirai Gohan leaned against the desk and sighed. "I don't hate fighting. I just hate your way of fighting."

"My way?"

"I don't mind sparring. I can enjoy a sparring match. I don't like it when someone is out to really hurt or kill others." Mirai Gohan answered. "I was forced to participate in numerous matches and in every single one my friends expected me to finish people off." Those matches pushed me to my limits and I hated losing my temper. It always left me with yet another dead or hurt person on my name." Mirai Gohan looked down. "I don't want to do that anymore."

"I'm not asking you to kill me." Gohan answered annoyed. "Look, I know how you feel. I used to feel that way too. I was seven when they taught me how to kill another living being. I hated it and I refused to participate in that class. I did participate eventually though. I lost that fight a long time ago. The best thing you can do is just let it go."

"The best thing you can do now is let it go too." Mirai Gohan snarled at him. "Leave me alone. Go back to your own time and try to enhance your power there."

"Why would I do that if I can fight people who are ten times stronger than I am?" Gohan asked as he stepped closer. "I want to fight you." He added as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Why won't you let me?"

Mirai Gohan frowned. "I have my own reasons." He answered. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to fight you." The man tapped against one of the books on his desk as his eyes moved over the half-saiyan. The man sighed. "You can stay here if you want to. There's a spare room in the house. We kept as a bedroom just in case we were getting a second child." Mirai Gohan offered.

"Videl came to be this morning." Gohan answered. "She told me that I could not fight you because you do not fight dirty. And I do." Gohan answered.

"Let it go." Mirai Gohan answered.

"You don't lock the windows, do you?" Gohan's voice was soft but very serious.

"What?"

"I could enter the room in which your daughter was sleeping without anyone noticing. It was very easy." Gohan said innocently. "She's such a beautiful little girl. It would be a shame if something would happen to her." Gohan's eyes were focusing on the picture on the desk. The small photo displayed Mirai Gohan, holding Pan on his shoulder, and Videl standing together in their garden, all smiling brightly.

"Are you threatening me?" Mirai Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I won't hesitate in fighting you when it comes to protecting the ones I love."

"Really? That is interesting." Gohan answered, his eyes shooting back to Mirai Gohan's eyes. "Very interesting."

"You know what, fine." Mirai Gohan snarled at him. "If you want to fight, we'll fight. Not now, though. I get to pick the time and date, got it?"

"Sure." Gohan answered, an innocent grin appearing on his face instantly. "Wherever and whenever you want, I'll be ready for you." The half-saiyan looked at the window and the pitch black sky outside. "Does your offer to spend the night here still stand?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Come. I'll show you to your room." Mirai turned away from Gohan, stepping into the dark hallway. Gohan followed him up the stairs until Mirai opened the door to a small room. A bed was standing, pressed up against the wall, right under a large window. A small wooden closet was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Mirai switched on the light, motioning to the room. Gohan's eyes moved to the small table next to the bed with a small lamp on it. "It's not much. We did not really know what to do with the room."

"It's okay." Gohan answered. "There's more in this room than there was in the rooms I stayed at while I was working for Freeza." He continued without thinking.

Mirai Gohan stiffened slightly at this comment. "Well, I'm going to bed. The bathroom is down the hall on your left." Mirai pointed in the direction in which the bathroom was. "Oh, and I am locking all the doors and windows." He added without looking back.

"A lock won't keep me outside." Gohan answered as he watched the man walk away.

Mirai Gohan stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I know but the moment you power up, I wake up, and I am faster than you can imagine." Gohan watched as a fire in Mirai Gohan's eyes he'd never seen before flickered.

The half-saiyan watched as the door closed behind Mirai Gohan, a smirk present on his face as he sat down on the bed. "You're more like me than you think." He muttered softly.

The following morning Gohan was woken up early. Two large dark orbs were staring at him when he opened his eyes. The half-saiyan gulped and got up. The little girl grinned at him. Her unruly black hair made Gohan wonder if she was a saiyan. "Good morning."

"Morning." Gohan said hesitantly as he shifted so he could sit down. "What are you doing here?"

"I wondered who you were and my mom told me you were family so I came to take a look at you and to tell you breakfast is ready." The little girl smiled at him. "I'm Pan." She added as an afterthought. "What's your name?"

"I'm ehhh..." Gohan hesitated as he eyed the little girl.

"Don't you have a name?" Pan leaned in closer. Gohan shifted back unconsciously, wondering how a little girl could be so pushy.

"Hey Pan." A gruff voice called out from the doorway. Mirai was leaning against the doorway; his arms crossed as a small amused smirk decorate his face. "Why don't you go help your mom with breakfast?"

"Mom is making breakfast today?" Pan asked as she turned around. Mirai Gohan nodded as answer and Pan quickly ran out the room.

Mirai Gohan glanced back at his counterpart, who was just pulling on his boots. "We take turns making breakfast." He explained. "Pan always wants to help us but I don't allow anyone else in the kitchen when I'm making breakfast or dinner."

"Yeah. Me too. I don't want to be disturbed when I'm preparing the food." Gohan answered as he got up. He grabbed his armor and pulled it on. "My comrades used to complain about that but I don't think I will ever change my mind about that." Gohan scratched the back of his head as he smiled innocently.

"Me neither." Mirai Gohan brought his hand up to the back of his head to scratch the skin there. The two noticed what they were doing and quickly brought their hands down. Mirai cleared his throat. "Are you joining us for breakfast?" He asked.

"If I can, I would like to stay here." Gohan answered as he fell down on the bed so he could pull on his white boots.

"Videl assumed you would. It's okay." Mirai Gohan answered. "I just wanted to be certain." He added.

"Pushy little thing, huh." Gohan said as he thought about the young Pan.

"She takes after her mother." Mirai answered with a small smile. "Too bad she won't be born in your time-line. She's the sweetest little kid you'll ever meet."

"I might have a girl similar to Pan. There are some of your traits in her, right?" Gohan looked up. "A girl has as much input from the male as the female.

"I hope so. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Pan and Videl are." Mirai smiled as he thought about his mate and child. "I can only hope you will be as happy with your family someday as I am with mine now."

"Yeah. I hope so too." Gohan answered as he got up. "Thanks for letting me stay here." He brushed through his thick black hair.

"No problem. Now let's get some breakfast." Mirai Gohan turned away from his younger version and left the room. Gohan watched him go as he fidgeted with a string of his hair. It made it harder for him to put Mirai Gohan through hell if the other half-saiyan continued being so nice.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

There was something about nature that can make a person feel very peaceful. The gentle breeze combined with the sounds of the wildlife made Gohan feel more relaxed than anything else could make him feel. The half/saiyan enjoyed these small moments of peace.

He was now leaning against a tree with his back. His legs crossed on the green grass. His eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on his meditation.

When he was younger, meditation was very hard for him. He did not understand why something that was so boring could be so important to his training. Back then he just thought of it as a waste of time. Sadly, Crimon usually insisted that Gohan had a daily meditation. It drove Gohan crazy sometimes…

_A seven year old half-saiyan was sitting crossed-legged on the ground. His eyes were closed and his hands folded on his lap. Gohan's tail was lashing behind him. The half-saiyan opened his eyes. "This is boring." He complained._

"_Continue." Crimon did not even open his eyes as he said this. "This is important."_

"_You always say that but I don´t believe you." Gohan got up. "I bet you're just putting me through this to torture me."_

_Crimon did open his eyes at this comment. "Yes cause it´s my life´s mission to make your life miserable." He sneered as he watched Gohan walk around the clearing. _

"_I'm a fighter." Gohan answered. "I need to learn how to fight. I have patience enough." _

"_Right and you're showing it now." Crimon added dryly. Gohan sent him a glare. Crimon petted on the ground opposite him. "Sit down, Saiyan. Just thirty minutes more and you're off the hook."_

_Gohan frowned as he stepped closer. "Can't you teach me how to block a powerful attack or something?" Gohan asked. Crimon closed his eyes. "Hey. Are you ignoring me?" Gohan squealed a squeal only a child could make as he grabbed his head. A terrible pain was attacking his head. He whimpered as he sank through his knees. It felt like someone was reaching into his mind to squeeze his brain tightly. The half-saiyan gave a howl of pain before it stopped. Gohan blinked, his head throbbing with the aftermath of the short battle. _

_Gohan looked up to meet Crimon's gentle eyes. "That was a mental attack." Crimon explained. "Terrible, isn't it?" _

"_You did this to me?" Gohan sat up and frowned at his teacher. The half-saiyan brushed through his hair. "That's amazing. How did you do it?" Gohan asked as he looked up. _

_Crimon was surprised at this sudden change in attitude. "It's difficult to explain."_

"_Teach me!" Gohan ordered as he jumped up, his hands balled into fists. _

"_Fine. I will teach you how to block an attack like that. There is one catch." Crimon extended one finger. "You cannot question my methods." _

"_Okay. So, where do we start?" Gohan asked eagerly. _

"_We start by meditating." Crimon answered as a smirk appeared on his face. Gohan's hands fell to his side._

"_You've got to be kidding me." Gohan complained. _

"_Do you want to learn this or not?" Crimon raised an eyebrow at the half-saiyan. Secretly, he was enjoying these arguments with the half-saiyan. He would never admit this though._

"_Yes." _

"_Good. You were not allowed to question my methods. Sit down, saiyan." Crimon nodded to the empty space opposite him. Gohan groaned out loud but he did do as Crimon commanded. _

"_This is stupid." Gohan muttered as he closed his eyes. He missed how Crimon sent him a warm smile. _

**End of flashback**

Gohan smiled as he was reminded of this moment. He remembered telling Crimon Vegeta would not care if Gohan had a strong mind. He was sure Vegeta would not insist on meditation sessions because they were boring and Saiyans wanted to fight all the time. This theory was proven wrong when Vegeta told the fourteen year old Gohan to meditate for a while so the half-saiyan could go over everything that happened during their first mission. It was a surprise to him that Vegeta considered sitting around while doing nothing but focusing on nothing as important.

The half-Saiyan shook his head to clear his mind so he could concentrate on the important things. He needed to meditate for a while to go over all the different things he learned during this trip. The other warriors taught him so much. He needed to process everything before he could engage in any other fights, even the one with his counterpart.

Gohan felt a hint of anger rising in his chest when a familiar power level landed near him. The person walked closer, oblivious to Gohan's hostile mood, and sat down next to him. She smiled as she watched the young boy. "It's interesting. Gohan used to meditate here too." Videl said thoughtfully.

"It's nice and quiet here." Gohan answered shortly. "Far away from people. Nobody to disturb you." He added.

Videl did not seem to catch the hidden message in this comment. She folded her hands together behind her head, leaning against the tree. "I used to meditate here too. Gohan and I did. Well, we always came here with the intention to meditate but we did not really last longer than ten minutes." Videl snickered. "At least his mother allowed us to go here unsupervised if we told her we were going to meditate together."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. Did he just hear that right? His neat and not-dirty fighting counterpart came out here under false circumstances to make out with his girlfriend?

"I think Pan was conceived here." Videl muttered thoughtfully. Gohan widened his eyes and jumped up.

"What the hell?" He complained as she snickered.

"There is a similarity between you and the Gohan from this time-line." She teased. "You're both jumpy when it comes to sex."

"I'm not jumpy at all. You just dumped that message on me without any warning." Gohan complained as he crossed his arms. "Now I can never sit here again." He complained.

"Maybe I gave you an idea." Videl answered with a smile. "This place is very nice for love-making."

Gohan brushed through his spiky hair. "That is something I already knew." He answered smugly. "How did you get here anyway?" He asked as his eyes searched for some sort of flying machine.

"I can fly." Videl answered. Gohan gave her a startled expression. "Don't act so surprised. We humans can use ki. I'm a fighter too, remember?"

Gohan smirked. "Okay. Okay. I believe you." He put his hands up in the air to admit his defeat.

Videl smiled as she got up too. "Gohan has been through a lot during his life-time. Once he told me everything I was surprised he had such a friendly personality. Any other person would have ended up like you." Videl said thoughtfully.

"Like me?" Gohan questioned. He did not understand why being like him was a bad thing.

"It's not bad. You're not a bad person, I hope." Videl answered. "You have the confidence Gohan lacks." She added thoughtfully. "Gohan would never kill anyone though. You have done that, haven't you?" Her eyes were suddenly looking right at him.

Gohan did not look away. Nobody's glare was as intense as Vegeta's, but Videl came closer here. "Yes. I have." Gohan answered. "And I'm not sorry I did it."

Videl nodded while she stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "I know." She answered as she brushed the remains of the grass that was stuck to her black pants off. She looked up at him again. "Your eyes are the same." She added. "Big. Brown. Sweet. Innocent." She sighed as she looked down again. "The apprehensiveness is something new though."

Gohan scratched his head, feeling suddenly insecure about his own expressions. "Is there a particular reason for your visit?" Gohan turned away from her. "I need to find a new spot where I can meditate."

"Yes." Videl answered. "I came here to tell you that Gohan is ready for you. He is ready for your match."

Gohan whirled around. "Really? Why didn't you say so?" He jumped in the air and disappeared from her sight within a second.

Videl scoffed. "Saiyans." She complained. "Where is the chivalry these days?"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Ps: I'm still looking for a beta for this story! Please let me know if you're interested!**


	19. Chapter 19: Nature vs Nurture

**Hey guys.**

**First of all: Thanks for all the reviews and likes etc. I really appreciate it! ^.^**

**Secondly, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm afraid the inspiration for all my stories left me forever… The need to write has disappeared as well… This means that the gaps between the chapters might get longer and longer …**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not very proud of it but I decided something is better than nothing, right? **

**Chapter 19. Nature vs. Nurture**

Gohan landed in the capsule corporation garden. The half-saiyan searched for that one familiar power-level. He quickly ran inside, wondering where his counterpart was hiding. Gohan entered the large living room.

"Hey everyone." Gohan greeted cheerfully.

Vegeta scoffed. "I knew he would be here immediately." Vegeta sneered as he leaned back in the couch.

Gohan shrugged. "It's okay to be a bit predictable." He answered as his fingers tapped on the beige couch impatiently. "So," his eyes travelled to his counterpart. "I heard you are ready to spar?"

"Yes." Mirai Gohan gave a short sigh. "It's time." He answered. "We can use the gravity room. Vegeta is kind enough to lend it to us."

"We should be grateful." Gohan sneered. "Alright then." He pumped his fist and turned to the doorway, looking over his shoulder expectantly.

Mirai Gohan smiled slightly at the impatient behavior he used to display himself. He followed Gohan into the brightly lit hallway. The younger half-saiyan ignored Mirai Gohan's eyes as they scrutinized the younger Saiyan.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Mirai Gohan asked as his hands made sure the bright red sash was tied securely around his dark blue gi. The man had forgotten how tight the gi could feel around his body. He was used to neat blouses and suits, making him feel strangely out of place in a gi.

This morning, while he was changing, Videl had teased him with the low-cut shirt that was showing off his chest and visible chest hair. This embarrassed him more than he thought was possible. He could not remember ever feeling self-conscious about his body before.

And there was his younger counterpart, wearing a uniform that was pulled so tightly around his body Mirai Gohan could make out every muscle on his physique. Apparently, the young Gohan was not feeling self-conscious at all. The younger Saiyan actually seemed more comfortable than Mirai could remember feeling himself.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gohan asked curiously, sending Mirai a questioning glance over his shoulder.

"Well, fighting yourself might point out the flaws you have. We both know our own strengths and weaknesses but we might learn there are weaknesses we did not know about. We might find out we're very easy to defeat." Mirai explained.

Gohan barked out a laugh. "I'm not easy to defeat." He answered cockily. Mirai Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I am excited by the prospect of finding out more about my own battle skills. It will be interesting. Vegeta learned a lot from his fight with his older version."

"Confident, are we?" Mirai muttered. Videl already pointed out that the biggest difference between the two Gohan's was that the younger version was a lot more confident, almost touching on arrogance, about his own abilities. The older Gohan never really was confident about his own strength or battle skills.

"Of course." Gohan answered with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mirai Gohan scoffed and decided not to answer this. He was not supposed to answer it anyway. The younger Saiyan knew the way to the GR, entering it before Mirai Gohan, and already floating in the air when Mirai entered the room.

"Let's get started." Gohan called as he watched Mirai fly up as well.

Mirai Gohan took a deep breath before he powered up. He growled as the power shot through his body. His limbs were not used to powering up like this. He had not done it in years. The half-saiyan almost whimpered as his muscles bulged because of the power that was being pumped into them.

The younger Gohan watched as Mirai's hair spiked a little more, his body growing almost twice as big. The older Saiyan's power-level was so high Gohan almost could not grasp it anymore. The boy grinned in anticipation. This was going to be so much fun.

"Are you sure about this?" The older Gohan asked once more.

Gohan growled in annoyance and decided that there was only one way in which he could show he was ready to fight.

He attacked.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Vegeta was in deep thought, playing the last fight he'd had over and over again in his head. While he was fighting his own counterpart he noticed several things. One of them was that he would be very strong in the future. The second thing he discovered was that he could get very cocky when winning a match and it was terrible to fight him when he got like that. It made him wonder how Raditz, Nappa, Turles and Gohan could stand having matches with him.

He was glad he'd had this fight though. It made him find out his defense on his right side would be lacking for the next twenty years. He had to do something about that.

"Vegeta will never lose that expression." A gentle voice said, knocking Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"What?" Vegeta looked up. "Oh, it's you." Bulma sat down next to him, a cup of coffee in her hands, offering him the second one she was holding. Vegeta accepted it and looked at it in wonder.

"You like it." Bulma said with a smile.

Vegeta frowned at her. He did not like it when others knew more about him than he did. The man sniffed the drink cautiously before taking a very small sip. He seemed to approve it and took another larger sip. The man eyed the female human with interest. "I've met your version in my time. You don't change that much."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bulma grinned above her cup of coffee.

"Doesn't have to be." Vegeta answered shortly.

Bulma placed her cup on the small glass table, not missing how Vegeta tensed as her glass touched the glass of the table. She wondered whether to grab a coaster but she brushed the thought aside. Tilting her head, Bulma studied the younger version of her husband. She knew she was not supposed to tell Vegeta about their future relationship. Trunks told her the younger Vegeta and her own younger version, were still in the early stages of their relationship.

Vegeta noticed her glance. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma shrugged. "It's interesting to see the differences between you and the Vegeta from my time. When I met you, you used to be so tensed all the time. You thought everyone was an enemy and you threatened to kill others just for looking at you."

"Sounds like me." Vegeta answered shortly.

"You're slightly different. I don't know if it's because of the way you spent the past few years or if it's because you're older now." Bulma answered thoughtfully. "You're just different."

"Change is due to happen over the years." Mirai Vegeta answered as he stepped into the room. Vegeta looked over his shoulder, watching as his counterpart walked to the other couch.

Bulma smiled as her eyes moved from the older Vegeta to the younger one. Both her men in the same room with her. A young Vegeta and an older more mature Vegeta. They would probably behave the same way when it came to their sexual affairs. Mirai Vegeta noticed her expression. "Whatever you're thinking. Don't." He warned.

Bulma tilted her head. "I was not thinking anything." She answered innocently. "Afraid of a little youthful competition?"

"Fine." Mirai Vegeta answered shortly. "He stays here so I can go to the other time-line and beat the crap out of the Kakarott there."

"Dad!" Trunks ran inside, his lavender hair waving as he moved. "I have something I want to ask you…. Oh..." Trunks froze when he noticed the younger Vegeta. "Oops."

"Dad?" Vegeta asked as his eyes moved from Trunks to Mirai Vegeta and back.

"Err... No." Trunks said as he outstretched his arms and waved his hands frantically. "No. I thought someone else was here."

"No. It makes sense." Vegeta said thoughtfully." A super Saiyan from the future. Why didn't I think of it before?" Vegeta got up and tilted his head as he studied his future son.

Mirai Vegeta frowned at his son. "Why didn't you pay attention to your surroundings?" He snarled at the young boy. "I taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry. I was searching for you and I felt your presence here in this room. You feel exactly the same. I was not expecting both of you to be here. I was reckless." Trunks looked down sadly. Mirai Vegeta shook his head disapprovingly.

"Half-breed already knew, didn't he?" They all looked in Vegeta's direction as the man spoke.

They all ignored Bulma's huff at Gohan's nickname. Trunks nodded. "He found out before we left." He answered.

"He'll pay for that." Vegeta growled, cracking his knuckles to emphasize his statement.

"I asked Gohan not to tell you." Trunks said quickly. "I was afraid you wouldn't let me be born." He added, suddenly a little self-conscious.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You're a super Saiyan. Why wouldn't I want that in a son?" Vegeta asked. "Besides, I was planning on reproducing someday. I can't die without making sure my lineage continues." Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Who is the mother?"

Mirai Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other. Vegeta growled. "I need to know who the mother is. You might as well tell me now."

"I think it's best if we don't." Mirai Vegeta answered. Vegeta whirled around, glaring at his older version.

"Explain yourself." Vegeta snarled back.

"You might not choose your mate for the same reasons I did." Mirai Vegeta answered with a shrug. "That would be a waste."

Vegeta scoffed. "Fine. Be that way." He complained. He got up and walked out the room, planning on observing the fight between Gohan and Mirai Gohan.

As soon as the sound of Vegeta's footsteps disappeared, Bulma set her eyes on her husband. "That would be a waste?" She parroted.

"Oh, shut up." Mirai Vegeta snarled back while Trunks snickered.

Meanwhile Vegeta was watching the match between the two Gohan's with interest. His eyes followed every move with great attention. He knew how Gohan fought. He'd studied the half-saiyan often enough to know what made him tick. It was interesting though, how much differences there were between the fighting styles of the two Gohans.

Their technique was different. They were trained by different instructors. It was very visible. The younger Gohan fought in an offensive way while the older Gohan was often using defensive techniques.

In Vegeta's opinion, both ways of fighting worked well. It really depended on the person using them. It had to come natural to the fighter. Gohan threw more punches. He attacked without giving his enemy time to recover. Mirai Gohan let his opponent come to him. He waited for the enemy to attack and used their movements in his advantage. A serene expression rested on Mirai Gohan's face as they fought.

'_For someone who has not fought in years, he seems interestingly at ease.' _Vegeta thought.

Gohan was losing. It was easy to see. The younger half-saiyan could not measure up to the experience his older version had. Mirai Gohan seemed to know what to do. How to block Gohan's attacks efficiently. Gohan almost seemed like an inexperienced child when compared to his older version. Then again, Vegeta noticed the same thing when he was fighting his own counterpart. Mirai Vegeta was much and much stronger than he was. His older version was also more experienced and harder to defeat than anyone he had ever fought, including Gohan.

The young half-saiyan whirled around in the air to catch a punch from Mirai. He was pushed back by the amount of strength in Mirai's attack. Gohan frowned as he gathered energy in his hands and sent a ki-blast in his counterpart's direction. Mirai deflected it as a smirk appeared on his face. "What do you say we end this?" He asked.

"Why? Are you tired?" Gohan asked.

"No, but you are. Your attacks are worth nothing. They don't even hurt." Mirai answered in an almost cocky tone.

"That's because you are much stronger than I." Gohan answered, his power rising gradually. He was trying hard not to pant because it would only prove Mirai Gohan's point.

"Give up, Gohan." Mirai answered. The half-saiyan frowned. "It's strange to call someone else by your own name." He said thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean." Gohan landed on the ground. He sighed. "I guess you are right. I'm tired."

"You're a great fighter, you know?" Mirai Gohan said as he landed next to Gohan. "Vegeta taught you well."

"How do you know Vegeta trained me?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well, first of all, you came here with him. You seem to have a better relationship with the Vegeta from your time-line than I have with the Vegeta from this time-line." Mirai Gohan answered. "And you use his attacks. The Gallic Gun is an attack I've seen more often."

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's obvious, I guess." He said.

"It's good to see though." Mirai Gohan continued. "The relationship between Vegeta and me has never been good. I never really wanted a relationship with him. I never reached out to him and he never really looked in my direction either. I sometimes regret that we never really connected. He could have helped me on several occasions. Especially when my father was gone." Mirai Gohan brushed through his short golden hair. "He was the only other Saiyan alive for a while. As I got older I needed advice on things which my mom just could not give. I could have benefited from his knowledge but I hardly saw him."

Gohan tilted his head as he watched Mirai Gohan open the door. "Oh, well. No point in dwelling on the past, right?" Mirai gave Gohan a genuine smile. "You've done well. You're not as strong as I was when I was your age but it is coming. Soon."

Gohan frowned at this statement. Knowing how much strength he could have had at his age, made him feel weak. For now, his goal was to reach the second super Saiyan level. He knew he could do it since his older version had done it too. Gohan clenched his fists in determination. He had a mission and he was going to succeed. He was, after all, a Saiyan and Saiyans always got what they wanted.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Mirai Vegeta was standing near the entrance of capsule Corporation. His eyes were focused on the three young boys who were sparring in the middle of the large garden.

"It looks like they get along well." Goku appeared next to Mirai Vegeta.

"Hn." Vegeta's answers were always short. Goku was used to that by now.

"They get along too well." The two Saiyans looked sideways to find Piccolo standing close to them. He was leaning against the wall, almost invisible because of the trees near him. "Three mischievous little boys."

"It's interesting to see the differences between that Gohan and my son." Goku said as he tilted his head.

"He's like a summary between Gohan and Vegeta. He has Gohan's body but Vegeta's personality." Piccolo said thoughtfully.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing." Goku answered as he placed his hands on his hips. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait until he returns to his time. Goten already asked me why I wasn't more like him at that age." Mirai Gohan stepped closer. Videl gave Pan a little push and the young girl ran out to meet up with her uncle.

"You two are more alike than you think, Gohan." Goku answered as he glanced sideways.

"He is nothing like me. I mean, he's stubborn and cruel. He's been bothering everyone with his need for sparring matches. I was never like that." Mirai Gohan said almost accusingly.

"Are you sure about that?" Piccolo asked. "I seem to remember a certain seven year old following me around asking if I wanted to watch the dance he taught to his dragon."

"Yeah. And remember how stubborn you were when it came to training. You were worn out but still wanted to continue training because you wanted to be strong enough to face the androids." Goku added with a nod.

"Weren't you the one who said Cell hadn't suffered enough?" Vegeta added as he crossed his arms.

"Fine. Fine." Gohan scoffed. "I'm not perfect either." The man ignored the three smirks sent in his direction. "That's the problem when you're the only child in a group of adults. They will always use the childhood memories against you." He complained as Videl curled her arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. She smiled at him when he glanced in her direction.

They watched as Pan ran up to Goten and jumped up and down in order to attract attention. Goten glanced in her direction, stopping the battle. "Hey Pan!" He said cheerfully. Gohan stepped back, giving an annoyed expression at the interruption.

"I want to spar with you too!" Pan called out.

"Fine." Goten answered before he fell into a fighting stance.

Gohan opened his mouth to say he was sparring with Goten but closed it. That kind of behavior would probably be considered childish. The half-saiyan stepped back to watch the fight between uncle and niece. Trunks brushed through his short hair. "She's always been stubborn when it comes to fighting." He muttered. "That's definitely one of your trades."

"She's strong for such a young girl." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms.

"They are right, you know?" Videl said as she looked up at her husband. "You should cut him some slack. You're the same person. I've seen some resemblances in your behavior."

Mirai Gohan frowned. "Fine. Hey Gohan!" He called. The younger half-saiyan looked in his direction. "Wow, it's still strange to call my own name like that." He muttered as he walked toward his counterpart.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked as he watched the man step closer.

"Nothing. Come on. Follow me." Mirai Gohan answered as he motioned for Gohan to follow him.

Gohan exchanged glances with Trunks, who shrugged as answer, and followed his counterpart. The two warriors continued their flight for a while. Gohan went to fly next to his older version.

"So, where are we going?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Impatient, are we?" Mirai sneered as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You should know." Gohan answered with a grin.

"I just wanted to find a place where nobody will disturb us," Mirai answered, "which isn't easy when most of your friends can hear halfway across the planet." He continued.

Gohan scoffed. "Tell me about it." He answered. "But I think we're far enough now."

"You're probably right." Mirai pointed down, sending Gohan a questioning glance, receiving a nod. They both landed on the ground a few seconds later.

"I wanted to talk to you." Mirai said as he sat down on a rock. The man pulled the wrinkles out of his blue shirt.

Gohan tilted his head. "What about? Do you want to have another fight? Cause I'm in." Gohan answered cheerfully.

"It's all about fighting for you, isn't it?" Mirai asked as he frowned at his counterpart.

"No. Not everything." Gohan answered as he put up his hands in defense. "I just want to get as strong as I possibly can be." He continued as he shrugged.

Mirai raised an eyebrow. "Piccolo was right. You're a summary between me and Vegeta." He sneered.

Gohan did not answer this statement, simply choosing to be silent. A pregnant silence fell between the two Saiyans. Both not really knowing what to say, they avoided each other's eyes while they waited for the other one to say something.

Gohan let himself fall down on the soft grass. He leaned back. "I guess I'll be going back to my time-line soon." He announced.

"I bet they miss you over there. Especially your girlfriend." Mirai answered. "What is she like, anyway?"

"She's a lot like yours." Gohan answered, pulling one knee up. "Stubborn. Strong. Sweet. Beautiful. That girl is the most beautiful being you will ever see." Gohan looked up at the sky, thinking about his girlfriend sadly.

Mirai smiled when he noticed Gohan's affectionate expression. _'This is something we have in common.'_ He thought cryptically. The older half-saiyan smirked. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Don't worry." Gohan answered. "I can spend a few months without her."

"I told myself the same thing when I let my father and Vegeta persuade me into travelling space for a year. It was the hardest year I've ever had and not just because they mainly did it because they wanted to push me back into shape. It was right after a big fight with a warrior named Majin Buu." Mirai said. "Don't ever get distracted from your training when Vegeta is around."

"Good advice." Gohan answered. "You know, you're not that bad." He continued. "If you would just be less uptight about fighting, you'd be so much more fun."

Mirai smirked. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." He answered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A man was floating near a waterfall. His eyes closed, his green arms crossed over each other, similar to his legs. Piccolo had the tendency to seek out this place to get some rest. He started to give up on it though. Every time he came here to get that much needed rest, someone would be there to disturb him. Usually it was one particular person, who was floating near him now once more.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Piccolo asked as he opened his eyes.

Mirai Gohan shrugged as he floated closer. "I was just rethinking the conversation I had with myself yesterday and I flew here without really noticing it." He answered sheepishly.

Piccolo uncrossed his arms, his body relaxing. "I would have sent you to a doctor after what you just said if I didn't know better." He answered as a small smirk appeared on his face.

Gohan smiled slightly. "I fought him, you know. Again." He continued. "He asked me for a second match and I complied. I have a feeling that boy gets everything he wants."

"I have a feeling your feeling is wrong." Piccolo flew up so he could sit down on a rock on the edge of the mountain. Gohan followed him up.

"He's stronger than I was at that age. Not in strength but in mind, in spirit. He knows more about fighting techniques than I did." Gohan said thoughtfully. "Do you think that's because we've had different mentors?"

"I never said Vegeta wasn't a good fighter. He's a mastermind in techniques and the fact that he taught your younger version everything he knows probably adds to the boy's extensive knowledge on fighting." Piccolo answered.

"He's just as stubborn as Vegeta. Did you know he continued to follow Videl around while asking for information about the techniques I learned?" Mirai Gohan growled in annoyance. "She thought it was cute. Said it reminded her of me when I was that age. I don't think I was ever like that."

"Didn't we already discuss this?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, but I don't agree." Gohan answered shortly.

"That comment makes you sound exactly like him again." Piccolo smirked at the glare he received. "Cut the boy some slack. He's just very enthusiastic."

"That's not a reason to be this annoying." Gohan muttered. "My father tells me to just warn the boy and be done with it."

"That won't work." Piccolo answered shortly. "I remember how you were at that age. Do you still remember that moment when Vegeta decided he had to bring you back up to speed? A few years after the Cell Games. He tracked you down and tried to persuade you into sparring with him."

"Yes. I do. I really did not want to spar with him." Gohan muttered thoughtfully. He placed his hands on the rough ground behind him and leaned back. A small caterpillar was travelling over his hand but Gohan did not bother throwing it off.

"You hid in the building on the look-out until Vegeta gave up." Piccolo continued as a small smirk appeared on his face. "I always knew you were more stubborn than Vegeta."

Mirai Gohan smiled as he stretched out his legs and watched the water rush down the waterfall. "You're wearing your gi." Piccolo noted.

"Yeah. It's actually quite comfortable once you get used to it." Mirai Gohan answered as he reached out to touch the water with his foot.

"Does the fact that you're wearing combat attire mean that you'll be in combat more often?" Piccolo questioned.

"Are you volunteering?" Gohan asked as he glanced sideways.

"I'm always in for a good fight. You should know that." Piccolo answered.

"Well, if I'm going to go back to fighting, and I'm not saying that I will, but if I will, I would want to spar with someone like you. You're tough but you won't be like Vegeta. He will beat me into the ground and relish in it." Gohan thought out loud. "Let's just say that I'm thinking about it."

"It is interesting though. No matter how old you are, you always manage to underestimate me." Piccolo said louder than he needed. "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." He called over his shoulder.

Mirai Gohan smirked. "I was just wondering if you noticed him as well." He said as he looked over his shoulder as well.

They both watched as the person that was hiding in the bushes pushed his way through them until his body met the glare of the sunlight. The young boy smiled sheepishly.

"Hi guys."

****** DBZ ***** DBZ *******

**Thanks for reading! Please review because, let me tell you, that really helps. Getting reviews makes me want to write more!**

**Soooo Review! ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20: Let's Go Back to the Future!

**Hey everyone. It's been a while.. I know! As a penalty for my lack of updates I have added an extra scene from the rewritten version of A half-breed's life 1. Yes, I started a new version. I've got a lot of new ideas I want to incorporate in the story, which is why I started a new version. I will start posting that one once I've worked through most of it. You will find the extra scene at the bottom of this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 20. Let's Go Back to the Future!**

Mirai Gohan smirked. "I was just wondering if you noticed him too." He said as he looked over his shoulder as well.

They both watched as the person that was hiding in the bushes pushed his way through them until his body met the glare of the sunlight. The young boy smiled sheepishly.

"Hi guys."

***** DBZ *** DBZ *****

Gohan scratched his head awkwardly. "I guess I should have known I can't fool myself." He said thoughtfully.

"You're wearing human clothing." Mirai Gohan nodded to the white shirt and jeans Gohan was wearing.

Gohan widened his eyes and looked down. "I am?" He said exaggeratingly. "Oh, I am. Well… Don't let Vegeta hear it." The half-saiyan smiled at his older version, who was frowning back at him.

"Getting teased by yourself. That's not something I can get used to." Mirai muttered as he turned away from Gohan.

The younger half-saiyan stepped closer as Piccolo eyed the two Gohan's. "Where did you get that outfit?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"My wife." Mirai Gohan answered before Gohan could. "It's probably something I used to wear when I was younger."

"You recognize it?" Gohan asked.

"A bit." Mirai shrugged. "Ever thought about cutting your hair?" Mirai questioned as Gohan sat down next to him.

"Ever thought about letting your hair grow out?" Gohan countered, his legs moving in the empty air. They were sitting on the edge of a mountain. The waterfall was making so much noise they had to speak in a raised voice.

"It gets in the way when fighting. Besides, I had to look neat in order to get the job I wanted." Mirai answered.

"It has never gotten in the way." Gohan answered thoughtfully.

"Never?"

"Never." Gohan nodded once.

"Really never?" Mirai could not think of any moment that his long hair had gotten in the way of his matches though.

"I think we have established that it never happened." Piccolo said gruffly. "Two Gohan's is bad for my health." He grumbled.

Mirai rolled his eyes. "I am bad for _your_ health?" He exclaimed. "I think you've knocked so many screws loose in the early days that I never really recovered. I probably could have finished school twice as fast if it wasn't for the brain damage I suffered under your lead." He complained. The half-saiyan turned to his younger half. "Don't you agree?" He asked.

Gohan shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He answered. "I have never trained with Piccolo."

Mirai frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that your life is so different."

"It's okay. It's not like I lost anything or something like that." Gohan leaned back on his hands, the small loose stones on the ground digging into his palm.

"I swear I have seen the Piccolo of my time go to this waterfall as well." Gohan muttered thoughtfully.

"What did the me in your time-line do?" Piccolo asked curiously. "Did he and Goku fight again?"

"I don't really know. You're pretty harmless at the moment." Gohan answered. "Father went on a search for me and you two agreed that you would keep an eye on earth while he was gone." Gohan continued. "The near death experience made you realize that Goku was not your top priority as long as there were stronger warriors, I guess."

"Interesting." Piccolo said. "So in both time-lines you are the reason for my change."

The two Gohan's gave out a simultaneous: "Huh?" And they both looked at the Namekian in confusion. The man sniggered at their reaction.

"You two might think you're not alike, but you really are." He said with a smirk.

Gohan and Mirai exchanged glances. Mirai Gohan eyed his younger self. "Who made that scar on your face?" He asked curiously.

"Who do you think?" Gohan smirked at his older version. "There is only one person in our lives who would hand out such a vicious punch."

"Vegeta." Mirai muttered as he nodded. "I guess he would do something like that."

"You met Vegeta a few times when you were younger, weren't you?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yes. Was he as mean to you in your time as he was to me in my time?" Mirai asked.

"Oh yes. At every chance he got he had to sneer at me." Gohan answered as he thought back to his first year with Vegeta.

"Exactly. He did the same thing to me. Here on planet Earth and on Namek." Gohan answered as he nodded a few times. "Very annoying, but I think he mainly did it to show who was in charge, in his opinion. We're both Saiyans after all."

"Just dominancy?" Gohan asked curiously.

Mirai nodded as answer. "Exactly."

"I think I have to agree with that." Piccolo answered. "Especially considering the times you and Vegeta met while you were training for the androids. Every time you visited Capsule Corp. and you came across Vegeta he had to sneer at you or do some dumb trick to mess with you. Too bad he only succeeded at picking a fight with you once."

"He did?" Gohan asked. "I thought you were such a level-headed person." He continued.

"Until you get me angry, like you." Mirai looked at his younger version. Gohan nodded a few times.

"Yes. Until you get me angry." The two Gohan's smiled at each other, a mutual understanding only they could get.

Mirai turned to his younger self. "What do you say we have a sparring match?" He suggested.

"Really?" Gohan jumped up. "Sure."

Mirai Gohan got up as well, a smile present on his face. "Will you join us Piccolo?"

"That might be a good idea." Piccolo eyed the two warriors. "It will be good to beat Gohan up once again." He continued. "Now you are weak enough to be defeated by me."

"You wish." Gohan countered as a smirk appeared on his face. "But I would love to see you try."

"Try and succeed." Piccolo answered. "You will not win."

"I'm a Saiyan. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. And you are saying you will win." Gohan chuckled to show how wrong Piccolo was.

Mirai Gohan groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead. "We were doing so well and you had to go and say something like that." He complained. "You sound just like Vegeta."

Gohan shrugged and grinned. "I'm sorry, I guess." He answered innocently.

******* DBZ ***** DBZ *******

The time-machine was standing in the large Capsule Corp. garden. Gohan turned to Goten and Trunks. "It was great to fight you." He said as he grinned at them. They returned the grin. "You've taught me so much."

"Well, you've taught us a thing or two too." Goten answered. "For example, you let us know Vegeta is secretly terrified of ladybugs." He added in a whisper.

Trunks nodded enthusiastically. "We're going to use that someday."

"Glad to be of service." Gohan answered. "And you remember what we discussed, right?"

"Yep. We will force Gohan into a match once a month. If he does not want to join us we'll threaten to show Vegeta a love letter Gohan wrote to Bulma when he was younger." Trunks answered with a nod.

"The letter does not exist but we make one and Vegeta will be too angry to think rationally." Goten added, still whispering.

"Good. We make such a great team. It's a shame I have to go." Gohan muttered as he looked over his shoulder to eye the time-machine.

"All good things must come to an end." Goten said wisely.

"Goodbye." The three boys gave each other a high-five.

"Time to go." Vegeta called over. Gohan turned around and nodded. He slowly walked closer to Vegeta while Bulma was opening the time-machine.

"It should take you to the right time." Bulma said with a nod. "If it does not, you have to push the green button and it will transport you back to this time-line. We'll figure out what to do then."

Vegeta nodded. "We'll be fine." He said as he jumped in the time-machine. Mirai Vegeta was frowning at the younger Gohan, as always. Gohan tried to ask the younger Vegeta why Mirai Vegeta was always frowning at him, but Vegeta would not answer this question. The half-saiyan gave up when Vegeta told him he would leave Gohan in this time-line if he did not stop whining.

"Thank you. All of you. You've taught me a lot while I was here." Gohan said, looking down upon his future family and friends from his position in the time-machine. Vegeta leaned back in his seat as his eyes moved over all the humans and Saiyans gathered in the large garden.

Goten and Trunks were whispering things to each other while Bulma was still checking the time-machine. Mirai Vegeta was standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree. Gohan was just placing Pan on his shoulders as Videl reached out to hold her husband's hand. They smiled at each other before they looked back at the time-machine and it occupants. Gohan's eyes studied Pan. He silently wondered if he would ever have something like that. He wondered whether he would ever create a family with Katy and live peacefully. His comrades would probably not allow something like that. Fighting is in your blood. They would say. Not that he minded. He loved to fight and he certainly did not want any children right now… but someday… It would be nice to have that someday.

"Okay." Bulma stepped back. "I think it is ready to go." She smiled at the two time-travelers. "I hope you will arrive in your time safely." She added.

Gohan nodded and pressed on the button to close the time-machine. The glass roof slowly closed. Gohan sent his older version one last glance before Vegeta pressed on the small purple button that would send them to their own time. The last thing he saw was Mirai Gohan giving him a smile.

There was something about time travelling that reminded Gohan of space travelling. It made him feel nauseous. That was one thing. There was nothing to look at. In space he was surrounded by darkness and the occasional star or planet, and now he was surrounded by different strange colors, shapes and shadows. It made him feel like he could hardly breathe. Another element the two types of travel had in common: Gohan did not like it.

The half-saiyan closed his eyes, trying to shut out the world around him. As he was wondering if Vegeta noticed his discomfort, a voice reached out through his mind. _"Think of your mate, half-breed."_

Gohan scoffed without opening his eyes. He had to remember to close off his mind when he was not talking mentally to Vegeta. Putting his mind barrier up, Gohan decided to take Vegeta's advice and conjured up pictures of his girlfriend.

Three years ago. They met in a forest in secret. Katy was sitting on the blue grass. Her pink eyes looking up at him as he created a fire to keep them warm.

One year ago. The two were fighting while they were travelling to Earth. Katy grabbed Gohan's wrist and pulled him closer. She smiled as their lips met.

"We're here." Vegeta's voice knocked him out of his daydream. Gohan opened his eyes, immediately closing them because of the fierce beam of light that was attacking his eyes. The half-saiyan let his eyes get used to the light before he slowly got up.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked as he looked around. They seemed to be in some deserted wasteland.

"Not at Capsule corp." Vegeta answered shortly. "But we'll get there.""Do you think we're in the right time-line?" Gohan asked after he landed on the sand.

"One way to find out. Is your girlfriend on this planet?" Vegeta asked. "That's the only one who has not been to planet earth some time in any other known time-line."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Good idea." He closed his eyes, focusing on the familiar feeling he got whenever Katy was around. He immediately caught that sweet feeling he always had when Katy was in his thoughts. The half-saiyan opened his eyes again. "That's her." He said with a nod. "I can feel her presence."

"Good. That means we're in the right time." Vegeta answered as he flew up in the air. Gohan followed him, completely forgetting the time-machine. Vegeta was already speeding toward Capsule Corporation. "Do you feel that?" Vegeta asked as Gohan caught up with him.

"The fluctuating power levels?" Gohan questioned, earning a nod from his comrade. "Yes. They're probably sparring." Gohan added as an afterthought.

"I bet they are." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "You can't expect a saiyan to stay in one place too long."

They arrived at Capsule Corporation quite quickly. The two warriors quickly ran inside, wondering how far along the others were with their battle. The two stopped so they could look inside the training room through the window.

"She's learning incredibly fast." Vegeta said as he observed the fight between Katy and Nappa. The two were fighting at high speed, easy for Gohan and Vegeta to see, but it was still impressive.

"I know. Give her some time and she'll surpass even you." Gohan answered with a smirk.

Vegeta barked out a laugh. "That's funny. It's good to see you still have your sense of humor." Vegeta sneered.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he leaned on the window sill with his arm. "It's good to see she can manage without my help. She does not need my protection anymore."

"We've only been gone for thirty minutes." Vegeta gave a short glance at the clock. "Give them some time."

Gohan glanced sideways. "Shall we join them?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Vegeta countered with a smirk. Gohan grinned back at him before they quickly entered the large training room, greeted by an excited girlfriend and comrades, and threw themselves into the battle.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

That night Katy and Gohan were lying in his bed. The half-saiyan yawned tiredly. "I hope you're happy. That training session was a tough one." He muttered. "They're definitely not treating you any different anymore."

Katy stretched her hurting body. "I am. It's good to know they think I can handle it. It's hard to keep up with you guys though. You are so fast."

"You were doing fine." Gohan said reassuringly. "Vegeta even told me how impressed he was with your speed."

"Thanks." Katy answered with a smile. She opened her mouth to add something to this short answer but a knock on the window interrupted her. The two looked up, wondering what was disturbing their evening together.

A familiar face was grinning at them from behind the window. Gohan and Katy widened their eyes slightly at the sight. "Justin?" Gohan questioned as Katy threw off the covers and stepped out the bed. She opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Katy asked as Justin placed his hands on the window sill.

"I was bored so I decided to come here." Justin answered innocently.

Gohan rolled his eyes as Justin climbed inside. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Gohan asked as he leaned on his hands so he could sit up.

"You're not going to send me away in the middle of the night, are you?" Justin sent his puppy-dog eyes in Gohan's direction.

"Yes. Goodbye." Gohan got up and placed a hand on Justin's shoulder to push him back. "I need some quality time with my girlfriend. We haven't seen each other for months."

"Correction, you haven't seen her for months. She only missed you for thirty minutes." Justin answered strictly.

"Those thirty minutes lasted so incredibly long." Katy sighed.

"See what I mean?" Gohan added as he crossed his arms.

"You're teaming up against me. I don't know if I like this relationship." Justin complained.

"Live with it." Gohan answered with a smirk. Katy rolled her eyes as she walked back to the bed.

"Selfishness is a big turn-off." Katy said as she tilted her head at her boyfriend.

Gohan groaned. "I thought you were on my side." He said.

"I'm too tired tonight anyway." She answered as she lay down. Gohan watched as she shifted to the wall next to the bed and patted on the empty spot next to her.

Gohan frowned at the innocent grin Justin was giving him, walked to his bed and retrieved a spare mattress from under his bed. He pushed it in Justin's direction. "I'll get you some sheets."

"Don't bother. I prefer to sleep without." Justin answered as he sat down on the mattress. Gohan shrugged before he fell down on his own bed.

"It's a little cold." Justin whispered after a while.

"Do you want sheets or not?" Gohan offered as he glanced sideways.

"Maybe Kittycat can keep me warm." Justin teased, curling his hands together behind his head.

The two boys did not miss the groan from Katy at the nickname but both ignored it. Katy complained to Gohan about the nickname but the half-saiyan just told her she needed to deal with the others herself.

"Katy's mine." Gohan answered shortly.

"Oh really?" Katy sat up and raised an eyebrow at the half-saiyan.

"Oh yes. There is nothing you can do about it." Gohan's tail slowly curled around her waist. Katy smiled at him as their lips gently touched. Gohan's hand curled in her hair while Katy shifted even closer to him.

"Get a room." Justin grinned at the two teenagers.

"You can still be thrown out." Gohan answered as he sent a glare over his shoulder.

"Is that a threat?" Justin taunted, leaning on his elbows so he could look up easier.

"It's a promise." Gohan answered innocently. The half-saiyan looked over his shoulder to send Justin a strict glance but gasped when he noticed Justin was attacking him. The nineteen year old landed on the bed, where he started hitting Gohan with his pillow. Gohan laughed as he pushed his friend off the bed. Katy shook her head in annoyance while Gohan and Justin were rolling over the ground, trying to push each other down and hitting each other with everything they could get to.

"Boys will be boys." Katy muttered as she fell down again.

It took Gohan a while to remember where they really were. He sat up, pushing Justin's last punch away. "We can't make so much noise. They'll hear us." He said as he got up.

"Boring." Justin complained before he stuck out his tongue. Gohan tossed a pillow in his direction, forcing Justin to fall back when it hit him. Justin watched as Gohan settled down in the bed, pulling Katy closer in the process.

"It's still cold here."

"Shut up!" Two voices answered simultaneously. Justin scoffed as he fell back down on his pillow.

"Cranky old people."

The following morning Gohan woke up quite early. Katy was already wide awake and had spent her time watching her boyfriend sleep. She smiled when she noticed Gohan was awake too. "Good morning."

"Morning, yes. Good?" Gohan shifted in the bed and groaned. "That can be disputed."

"Well, you can start the morning in a good way by releasing me." Katy answered with a smile. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her; both his hands were not touching her, which made him wonder what she was talking about. Katy pulled up the sheets to show that Gohan's tail was curling around her upper leg.

"Oh, sorry." Gohan quickly released her. "I tend to do that. I don't know why."

"Turles told me you do it because it feels safe." Katy crawled out the bed, carefully stepping over Justin's bed, while she forced her hair into a tail. She pushed open the window, taking a deep breath of the cold morning air. "Pfff. Three teenagers gathered in one room create a terrible smell." She muttered as she turned around. "It smells terrible in here."

"I agree." Gohan stretched his lazy muscles. "Wait a second. Did you ask Turles about us?"

"Well, I told him you had the tendency to curl your tail around me while we are asleep. He told me it's normal. All saiyans do that when someone they care about is close. They unconsciously want to hold on to that person."

Gohan raised an eyebrow as the numerous times that Vegeta, Raditz or Nappa curled their tail around Gohan's limbs flashed through his mind. At the time, he thought they just wanted to make sure Gohan could not runaway while he was asleep. "Why do you always go to them when it concerns me?" Gohan asked as he leaned on his hands.

Katy looked up at him. "What?" She asked as a frown appeared on her face.

"You always tell them about our problems or ask their advice."

"Just Turles."

"So? I don't want him to know so much about our relationship." Gohan answered annoyed.

Katy pushed her body away from the windowsill she was leaning against. "You're overreacting. Turles was happy to help. They're all happy to help when it concerns you."

"I don't need their help, Katy. We don't need it. You have to stop doing that." Gohan swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Justin was lying in his bed, deciding not to interfere.

"You can't tell me what to do." Katy snarled back. "I can talk to whoever I want to. It's called freedom."

The two teenagers stared at each other for a few seconds as a pregnant silence settled in the room. Katy was the first one to look away. She leaned against the windowsill again as she crossed her arms. "I understand that but it does not give you the right to prohibit me from talking to them."

Gohan sighed. "Fine. Talk to them. I don't care." He walked out the room, closing the door unnecessarily hard.

Justin tilted his head in confusion. "Hey. Did you just continue that argument through your mental connection?" He accused.

Katy looked back at him. "So what?"

"Well, what's the point in witnessing a fight when you can't hear it? That's no fun at all." Justin complained. Katy stared at him for a few seconds before she shook her head and walked out the room too.

Justin watched her go. "What?" He exclaimed out loud.

**** **DBZ **** DBZ ******

Chi-chi was just making her way to Gohan's room to wake up her son and his girlfriend. The earthling was smiling to herself. Her son was home again, where he was safe. And he had a girlfriend which meant there was definitely a chance that grandchildren would appear someday.

"Oh, good morning, son." Chi-chi greeted when she noticed Gohan was entering the hallway. "Isn't it a great day…"

"Not now, mom." Gohan muttered as he walked to the bathroom.

Chi-chi watched him go, a concerned frown settling on her forehead. She turned to find Katy emerging from Gohan's room. "Katy? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, miss Son." Katy smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I need to take a walk." She turned to the doorway, closing the door behind her.

Chi-chi scratched her head, slightly confused, and this confusion increasing when she noticed the third person that was emerging from the room. "Justin?"

"Hey miss Son." Justin greeted as he waved. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll be going then." He turned to the doorway to make a quick getaway but something held him back. The young warrior looked over his shoulder to find out Chi-Chi's hand was locked tightly around it. The dark look on her face made him swallow.

"You are staying here." She said in a low voice. "You are going to explain exactly what happened and why my son and his girlfriend are arguing." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, they're not really arguing." Justin started as he turned around. "They're just experiencing the normal difficulties two lovebirds have during the early stages of their relationship. They'll be staring into each other's eyes by nightfall." He said cheerfully.

Chi-chi glare intensified. "It didn't have anything to do with you sleeping over, right?" She asked.

Justin suddenly felt claustrophobic in the small hallway, locked up with this dangerous female human. "No! Of course not! Katy and Gohan are so into each other it's sickening." He said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Are you sure about that?" Chi-chi said with a frown. Justin nodded twice. "Good. Now," a smile appeared on Chi-chi former threatening face, "are you hungry because I've made enough food for a whole army." Chi-chi said with a smile.

Justin raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in behavior. All he could do was nod meekly and follow her to the kitchen. The nineteen-year-old was quietly eating his food when Gohan entered the kitchen, a peculiar smile on his face. Justin narrowed his eyes. He could see it immediately; Gohan had seen or heard everything.

The half-saiyan sat down and Justin pointed a finger at him. "Not a word." He warned.

"Nothing." The smile on Gohan's face did not falter. "Tough, isn't she? I bet that's how she tamed my father." He added softly. The half-saiyan snickered. "I've never seen you so scared." He whispered as Chi-chi entered the kitchen.

Justin growled at him but did not answer. Chi-chi was still sending him suspicious glances. He was going to be nice and quiet.

Breakfast continued without any difficulties. Gohan disappeared quickly afterwards, leaving Justin to help with the dishes.

******* DBZ ***** DBZ *******

When Bulma suggested the Saiyans could train in her training room, she did not know they would be training this much. The room was almost constantly taken. Explosions and small earthquakes took place several times a day. It made Bulma wonder how the room was still standing.

The room was in use right now. Two strong forces were making the room a place of battle thirst and blood. Turles pulled back a fist, putting in as much strength as he could. His target was panting slightly, her hair in a now failing knot, several strings loosely hanging around her cheeks. The girl moved aside to avoid being punched and brought her knee up to hit him in the stomach.

Turles placed his hands together just in time to fend off her attack. He pushed her knee back down with so much force Katy fell forwards slightly, but just enough to let Turles make his next move. The man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up in the air. Katy gave a squeal as he hauled her up and threw her to the ground harshly.

She landed on her hands and feet but sank through them because of the force Turles put in his attack. Katy got a second to widen her eyes before she rolled over; Turles's boot landing on the spot her head was just lying. Katy sat up but Turles got there first. His hands landed on her shoulders to push her back down. Katy frowned at the older warrior, confusion on her face.

Turles settled himself on top of her, his knee straddling her legs. Katy looked down at her free legs and she moved her knee up against his stomach. She did not think about the consequences of this movement. Turles collapsed on top of her but she was strong enough to throw him off. The girl jumped up, watching him recover.

Turles scoffed as he got up, his hand placed on his stomach. The man eyed the girl with new found admiration. The man scratched his head. Why did he think this was going to be so easy? He was underestimating her.

Katy sank into a fighting stance, watching Turles do the same thing. The seventeen-year-old narrowed her eyes in concentration. She had to last longer than she did last time they were fighting.

Turles was suddenly standing in front of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer so he could knee her in the stomach. She gasped in pain. The man jumped up as she sank through her knees. He landed behind her and grabbed her by her armpits. The man ignored her startled gasp and threw her to the other side of the room where she collided with the wall. The girl turned around immediately to search for her enemy. She did not expect him to stand right in front of her. The man placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back again. Before she could do anything, Turles created several ki-bonds and shot them to Katy's ankles and wrists. They connected to her flesh and the wall behind her.

Katy looked down, trying to move her limbs but failing. The girl looked up at Turles. They were both panting heavily, giving each other a few minutes to catch their breath. Turles gave her a smirk as he stepped closer. "Got you."

"You're close enough." Katy warned as she watched him come even closer.

"What's wrong? I'm not touching anything. The air is free." Turles answered innocently, his breath tickling on her cheek. He leaned against the wall behind Katy with one hand. "It's not my fault that you have intimacy issues."

"I don't have issues." Katy complained. "Okay. Spill it. What's going on? You've been trying to pin me down all day."

"Yes, I have. It's taken me longer than I expected. We're training you too well." Turles answered thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"I just want to talk." Turles answered innocently.

"I don't want to talk." Katy answered shortly. "Now let me go."

"Release yourself. I only tied you up. It's not my fault you're still there." Turles answered as he stepped back. The man watched as Katy struggled in her bounds. "Well, there's a beautiful woman tied up in the same room as I am and I'm not even dreaming." He teased.

"You're disgusting." Katy snarled back.

"And the best thing is that you have to spend time with me." Turles grinned at her.

Katy sighed as she looked down to study her bonds. They did not seem very strong but looks could be deceiving. They would not budge. Turles placed his hand under her chin to push her face back up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, princess." Turles released her. "So, do you want to tell me something?"

Katy shook her head. "Nope."

"Are you sure?" Turles raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Do you want me to torture it out of you?" Turles threatened.

Katy tilted her head, studying him for a few seconds. "I'm calling you bluff." She answered.

"Okay." Turles reached down his armor and retrieved a large pink feather. Katy raised an eyebrow at the small tool.

"You had that in your armor the entire time?" She questioned curiously.

Turles ignored the comment. "Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and half-breed?" Katy pressed her lips together. "Suit yourself. This is more fun anyway." Turles moved the feather closer.

"What are you planning on doing?" Katy asked as she moved her head back slightly.

"I'm going to tickle you."

"You've got to be kidding me." Katy gave him a scared glance. "No. Don't!" She said as the feather touched her neck lightly.

"Are you going to spill it?" Turles pulled back.

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Katy asked tiredly.

Turles slowly moved the feather against her neck. She frowned at him. "That is not going to work." She said. Turles gently moved it up and down a few times, tickling the sensitive skin on her neck. "Turles. I said… Turles stop it! This is..." Katy took a deep and steadying breath. Her words came out as small pants as she tried to hold back the laughter. "Come on. Stop!"

Turles almost seemed in a trance, moving the feather up and down Katy's young neck. He suddenly blinked and whirled around. The man placed a hand on his forehead as he stepped away from the teenager. "Get a grip, Turles." He muttered to himself. Katy watched him go, a confused expression on her face. The man stood still for a few seconds while Katy waited for him to return.

Turles finally turned around again. He frowned at the young girl. "You're too hot for your own good." He accused as he stepped closer again. "Now, tell me."

"Talking to you is what got me in trouble in the first place." Katy answered with a sigh. "How am I supposed to know Gohan does not want you to know anything about our relationship?"

"Half-breed is giving you a hard time about something?" Turles asked curiously.

"I told him I asked your advice about something. He got mad at me because, in his opinion, I ask your advice too often..." Katy said as she looked down. "I didn't know it was so important to him."

Turles placed a hand on his forehead. "Whelp." He complained loud. "That stupid little…" The man frowned at the young girl in front of him. "You guys fight too often."

"It's easy to blame the people who love you." Katy answered with a small smile. Turles scoffed.

"It's too easy." He added. The man studied Katy for a few seconds while she was trying to release herself from the bounds. "Well, there's only one thing we can do then." He said with a nod.

"Which is releasing me?" Katy said hopefully.

Turles raised an eyebrow at her. "Release yourself. I'm not going to do your work." He answered with a shrug. Katy shook her head. She could not believe this… but, in a way, she could. The girl watched as Turles turned away from her.

"Hey! I thought you were kidding! You can't leave me here. It's your fault I'm here in the first place." Katy called after him in a desperate attempt to keep him in the room.

"Technically it's not my fault you're still there. As I said, I just tied you up. You're just too weak to release yourself." Turles smirked at her over his shoulder. "I'd hurry if I were you. I think Vegeta and Nappa are going to use this chamber after us."

"Nappa?" Katy paled. "Turles? Turles! Hey. Get back here, you jerk!"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was sitting on the edge of a small pond, watching a couple of rabbits snuff through the grass. The half-saiyan let his naked feet dangle in the water. He had to admit these earth clothes did not feel so bad. They were softer than the uniforms he was used to. It was easier to let your feet touch the water too. He did not have to remove his entire uniform just to feel the water rush against his skin.

The two rabbits nuzzled each other cheerfully. Gohan remembered seeing rabbits in the garden of the Training camp. As a child, he had the tendency to look for these creatures and study them. He could watch the rabbits all day. He also recalled how a warrior noticed him watching the rabbit and proceeded to kill it right in front of him.

A red beam struck the rabbit, killing it instantly. Gohan shook his head in annoyance. It was like history was repeating itself. The half-saiyan did not look up when a man landed near the rabbit and grabbed it. Vegeta appeared next to the half-saiyan with the rabbit still in his hands.

"Delicious." Vegeta said as he sat down and lit a small bush on fire. Gohan shook his head when Vegeta offered Gohan a part. "Suit yourself." Vegeta proceeded to prepare the rabbit so he could eat it.

Gohan continued to study the female rabbit, which was now searching for her lost mate, while Vegeta was working on the first one. Gohan slowly lay down. He was not planning on speaking to Vegeta nor did he want the man's company, but Vegeta had come here with a reason and Gohan knew that, if he tried to leave, Vegeta would chase him down for eternity. Enough reason to give up and stay put.

Vegeta made a small fire and roasted the rabbit. "Are you sure you don't want a bite?" He asked. Gohan shook his head as answer.

"I'm not hungry." Gohan answered shortly.

"That's why I am here." Vegeta decided this was a nice bridge to the real subject.

"Because I'm not hungry?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

Vegeta sent him a glare which only made Gohan smile. "You know what I'm talking about." Vegeta answered. It irked Vegeta that Gohan seemed to be immune to his glares.

"Actually, I have no idea." Gohan answered. "Cause you couldn't possibly know what is happening since I did not tell you or any of the others."

"You're right." Vegeta answered. "Nobody told me what was going on. I got all my information from your mind." Vegeta tapped against his own temple with his finger. Gohan groaned as he closed his eyes. "If you don't want me to listen in you should put up those walls."

"I don't know how to do that." Gohan complained. "Every time I think I've thrown you out, you do something like this."

"You know how to block others from your mind. I taught you how to do that." Vegeta gave Gohan a frown. "I didn't teach you to be lazy."

"Don't worry. I'm not lazy." Gohan answered annoyed. The half-saiyan watched as Vegeta took a bite from the late rabbit.

"You're overreacting. Blaming her for something she hasn't done." Vegeta stated as Gohan's legs slowly moved in the water. "You should cut her some slack. She means well."

"Are you going to tell me something I don't know?" Gohan asked without looking back at him.

"It's hard to tell you something like that since I've taught you everything I know." Vegeta answered as he crossed his legs over each other. The man plucked on the piece of meat he was holding, his gloves red from the blood he shed recently.

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to tell Vegeta he was not in the talking mood. The man never understood nor respected his hints though. "Are you planning on making it up with her?" Vegeta asked.

"She can come to me." Gohan answered shortly.

"She won't. You and I both know that she's way too stubborn for that." Vegeta answered. "You're both too stubborn for your own good."

"We fight too often." Gohan complained. "Why are we always fighting? I haven't been back a day and we're already fighting."

"Saiyans fight. That's what we do. I have a theory that the bonds between Saiyan couples were created to make sure they would not kill each other. " Vegeta answered with a shrug. Gohan sighed heavily as he sat up.

"Maybe I should go apologize. I might have reacted a little strongly." Gohan muttered. "But she can't keep running to you for every little problem. She should know how I feel about it."

"Just because you can't ask for advice does not mean that she's at fault when asking for exactly that." Vegeta answered strictly.

"It does not mean I have to approve of it either." Gohan answered shortly. "I hate it when you get like this. I'm leaving." Gohan got up, turning away from his comrade.

"Half-breed. Stay." Vegeta answered as a frown appeared on his face.

"No." Gohan snarled back. "The best thing about coming of age is that I don't have to listen to you anymore." The half-saiyan pushed off from the ground, disappearing into the blue sky. Vegeta watched him go, a frown plastered on his face, as he finished his lunch.

"You don't want to listen to words? Fine. We'll just let you feel them." Vegeta muttered darkly as he struck a beam through the second rabbit. The satisfaction of a successful kill rushed through him as he watched the rabbit drop dead instantly.

******* DBZ ***** DBZ *******

**Extra scene**

**This scene takes place in the beginning of the a Half-breed's Life story when Gohan is still in the camp. As some of you might remember; the moment Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa visit Gohan for the first time, they watch him fight, then Vegeta talks to Gohan and decides to leave him in the camp, because Gohan wants to attempt an escape the following day, and Vegeta wants to find out how Gohan was planning on doing that.**

**This scene takes place right after Vegeta leaves. They are having lunch in the cafeteria.**

******* DBZ ***** DBZ *******

The gray hall was filled with tables at which several groups of cadets were eating their lunch. Gohan, Justin and Boris sat down at their own chosen table and started eating. Gohan occasionally glanced out the large windows to watch other cadets training and flying around outside.

"Saiyan!"

Gohan closed his eyes and placed his hands on his head. "As if this day couldn't get worse." He muttered under his breath. Boris and Justin snickered. Gohan looked up at the balcony in front of him. Several years after Gohan's arrival, the specialists decided they wanted to be able to keep an eye on the students during their breaks. They built a balcony from the specialists' lounge and they often supervised the cafeteria from that place.

"Saiyan. Come here!"

Gohan looked up and his eyes traveled over the specialists. The seven tall and bulky men were seated in their individual chairs and were enjoying their lunch and having conversations with each other. One of the chairs was empty and the owner was bowing over the rails of the balcony and looking down at the hall.

Gohan frowned. "Why do I always have to go there? Why CAN'T THEY JUST COME HERE?" He yelled the last part up to Crimon. The man's black eyes shined with amusement as his lilac hands tightened their grip on the rail.

"That's because I'm the teacher and you're the student, Saiyan!" He yelled back. After this he beckoned for Gohan to come. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"That's so not fair." He yelled back. Crimon shrugged and motioned for him to come closer again.

Gohan growled and got up. "If you let my food get stolen, I will kill and eat you." Gohan warned as he frowned at his friends. After this he looked up and floated to the balcony. The boy landed there and crossed his arms. "What's up?" He asked.

Crimon raised an eyebrow and gave Gohan a pointed look. The half-Saiyan pulled a face and gave a small bow towards the specialists. "Now can you tell me what you want?" He asked annoyed.

"I heard you had some visitors." Crimon said as his eyes traveled to the Headmaster.

"It's none of your business." Gohan answered shortly. "I'm fine. Don't worry etc. Can I go now?" He asked as he turned to the hall and grabbed the handrail.

"Wait." Crimon said as he stepped closer. "Why don't you come over this evening and eat dinner with us? You used to come over every week. What happened?"

"Puberty." Hitora sneered as he looked over at Gohan.

The half-Saiyan shot him a glare. "Funny. I don't mind coming over. I've just been busy with stuff." Gohan continued. "I'll see you tonight then." Gohan waved and floated back to his friends again. He immediately noticed their questioning glances. "I'm having dinner at their room tonight." He explained.

Boris chuckled. "They've been whining about that for a while now, huh?"

"Yeah. Headmaster and Crimon probably want to talk. I've been holding out on them." Gohan answered as he pricked in his food with his fork. The half-Saiyan's eyes traveled up to the balcony again. Crimon was leaning on the rails with his elbows and was looking back at him. The man winked at the half-Saiyan, earning a smile from the young warrior.

Later that day the group of teenagers was flying and racing around in the large garden that was surrounding the white building. Gohan was sitting in a tree, his eyes closed against the heat of the sun. The boy was thinking about the long day and the visit of the Saiyans. He didn't really expect them to leave just like that. He was silently wondering if they would ever come back. _'Maybe I can ask the specialists tonight.'_

A branch cracked and Gohan opened his eyes. Boris was sitting on a branch in front of him and showed an innocent smile. "Hi Half-breed. Why are you sitting here all on your own?" He asked.

Gohan shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"Does it hurt?"

Gohan gave him a glare and leaned against the tree with his head. Boris leaned forward and tilted his head. "Half-breed, come on. Just forget about them for a while and play along. The others are freaking out because of your passive attitude. We're used to you running around like the crazy monkey you are."

Gohan shrugged. "I'm not really feeling like myself at the moment. Just seeing them makes me feel like a four-year-old again. I feel so weak." He muttered with a sigh.

"Hey, you're not four-years old anymore. You're a strong and powerful young man now. Those Saiyans don't know what they're getting themselves into." Boris answered with a smile. "I'd be more worried about them than about you."

Gohan grinned. "Do you really believe that speech?"

Boris shrugged. "As long as you believe it, it's fine by me."

"I do feel a lot better." Gohan answered as he stretched. "Don't even think about it." He said after that. Justin, who was floating behind Gohan, planning on scaring the half-saiyan, stopped in mid-air. Gohan looked back at him to give him a taunting glance. "You'll never succeed in that. Whaa!"

While Gohan was looking back, two other teenagers came up in front of him and grabbed his feet. The half-Saiyan was pulled down and smacked on the ground. There the four friends attacked him with the tickle torture. After several minutes Gohan was screaming for them to stop.

Gohan scrambled away from them when he got the chance and narrowed his eyes. He cracked his knuckles and grinned at them. "Alright. I can play that game too." He yelled before he attacked them. The warriors were all pulled into a large and tiring wrestling match that continued on for hours.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Okay. That was it. If it takes me longer than a month to update, I will add another extra scene from the rewritten version. I've written twenty chapters for that story so I have plenty extra scenes! **

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21: Life of a Regular Teenager

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 21. The Life of a Regular Teenager **

Showers. Great invention. Katy was just marveling at this amazing concept as she wrapped a towel around her body. She brushed through her wet hair to keep it from sticking to her skin. The female reached up to grab her uniform but found it slipping from her grasp. She watched as it fell down on the other side of the door. Suppressing a groan, she unlocked and opened the door to grab it. Kneeling down and hooking her arm around the door to grab it, she could only touch air. Katy frowned thoughtfully as her hand moved over the ground. Something slithered over her arm and she squealed as she pulled her arm back.

A snicker was heard, creating a blush on Katy's cheek. She got up and stuck her head around the door. Turles was eying her innocently. "What do you want? Get out of here!" Katy snarled at him.

"Okay." Turles folded the uniform in his hands up and turned away from her.

"Hey! Wait!" Katy reached out to grab the uniform while trying not to show too much skin. Turles turned back to her, tilting his head.

"Do you want me to go or do you want me to stay?" Turles asked.

"You know the answer to that question. Give me my uniform and go." Katy answered as she reached out again.

Turles stepped back. "Come and get it." He teased.

"Very mature."

"I've never really tried to be mature anyway." Turles answered with a shrug. Katy sighed heavily as she stepped away from the door of the shower. Ignoring how Turles's eyes were travelling up and down her appearance, Katy snatched the uniform away from him. She was almost surprised at how easy it was for her to get it back, until she turned away from him and noticed Turles was now leaning against the door to her shower booth. That booth contained the rest of her clothing.

"What do you want?" Katy asked as she adjusted the towel around her body.

"Nothing really. I just want to invite you to dinner tonight. Vegeta's cooking. It's going to be special." Turles said as he crossed his arms over each other.

"I'm not in the mood for something like that today." Katy answered shortly. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"That towel doesn't seem very sturdy." Turles observed. "Just one whisk of wind could probably whoosh it away." Turles moved his hand and a small breeze started to circulate around the teenager. She looked down as edges of her towel threatened to move up. She used her hand to keep them down.

"Fine. Fine! Turles! Stop it!" Katy yelled frantically.

"Good." The wind died down. "We'll see you at seven." Turles walked out the shower room. Katy scoffed before she walked back to her booth. This was going to be a long night.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

That evening Gohan was making his way to capsule corporation. The half-saiyan landed in the lush garden, wondering how this night was going to turn out. Raditz was visiting his parents when Gohan arrived at home and the half-saiyan did not know how Raditz did it but he found himself cornered into agreeing to step by for dinner this evening. Gohan mentally kicked himself for encouraging a good relationship between his comrades and his parents. Evidently, it could only be used against him.

Gohan entered the kitchen that belonged to the saiyans. They got their own kitchen after they'd scared all the employees away several times. The half-saiyan stopped when he noticed a familiar power level. "You've got be kidding me." Gohan whispered before he whirled around to leave.

He was too late.

"Half-breed!" Turles jumped up and ran to the newcomer. Katy looked up. "Hey, what's your hurry?" Turles followed Gohan out the room.

"You know why I'm angry." Gohan answered annoyed.

"Tsssk. Children." Turles grabbed Gohan's shoulder to slow him down. "Come back. We're just having dinner as a nice big dysfunctional family and we would not be complete without the happy unhappy couple."

Gohan pushed Turles' hand off his shoulder. "I hate it when you get like this." He complained. Turles was happy Gohan had at least stopped walking. "This is none of your business."

"Yes. It is. I'm one of the last saiyans and the only couple who can do something about that is breaking up." Turles answered as he placed his hands on his hips. "So, this has everything to do with me."

"Very dramatic." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"Come back. You can sit at the other end of the table. You won't even have to look at her." Turles gave Gohan an innocent smile.

The half-saiyan sighed so heavily that Turles pretended to be blown away by it. Gohan rolled his eyes but let Turles lead him back to the dining room. There Turles sat down on one of the unoccupied chairs, leaving only the seat next to Katy unoccupied. Gohan frowned. "I thought you said I could sit at the other end of the table."

"Yeah. Well. I lied." Turles answered with a shrug.

Gohan was about to turn around again but Nappa was already standing next to him. "Sit down, half-breed." He said, a smile present on his face but his hand gripping Gohan's shoulder a little too tight.

"It's not like I wanted you to be here." Katy snarled at him as he sat down.

"You probably wanted to talk trash about me behind me back again, huh?" Gohan countered without looking at her.

"I have never talked trash about you, Gohan." Katy answered.

"You might as well have." Gohan was looking at her now. The two teens glared at each other with all their might.

"Well, isn't this fun?" Turles interrupted cheerfully.

The younger warriors looked away from each other. Katy engaged in a conversation with Vegeta while Gohan interacted with his other comrades. The couple managed to ignore each other throughout the rest of the dinner.

At one point, Vegeta got up. "We've asked the woman to order the best dessert." Vegeta announced as he looked around. "You'll enjoy it. Trust me." The man turned away from them and left the room to fetch the dessert.

Nappa excused himself to go to the bathroom. Raditz got up to answer the telephone. Turles approached while holding a book. He placed it on the table between the two teenagers. They both looked at it with curiosity. "Kama Sutra." Gohan read out loud. "What the hell."

"Make up sex is always great." Turles teased before he left the room too. Katy placed a hand on her forehead.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling we've been set up." He muttered.

Katy scoffed. "Really? What was your first clue?" She sneered as answer.

Gohan extended a finger to open the book and flip through the pages. "Gohan!" Katy exclaimed.

"What? This fight will end someday so we might as well get some inspiration from this book before Turles takes it back." Gohan answered innocently. Katy shook her head in desperation.

Gohan flipped another page, frowning when he noticed the picture. "Look at this. We must do this someday."

Katy tilted her head. "That doesn't look very comfortable. I don't think I'm that flexible."

"We'll work on that." Gohan answered. He flipped the page. "Look at this!"

"What the hell. Is that supposed to be enjoyable?" Katy whispered as she leaned in closer to look at the book.

"We'll find out, won't we?" Gohan answered. "This book is great. We should steal it." He looked up at her. "What do you say we leave and give it a try?"

Katy pulled a face. "What a romantic thing to say." She muttered.

"Come on." Gohan's finger gently pushed the pink hair at her cheek aside. "We can make this the best night we've ever had." He extended his hand to her while putting on his puppy-dog eyes.

"Why are we still together?" Katy asked as he accepted his hand. They both got up.

"I've been asking myself that question since we met." Gohan answered with a grin. Katy smirked back at him and they both moved to the window. There they quickly jumped out and disappeared in the blue sky.

Vegeta entered the room to find it empty. He looked down at the cake while Turles walked inside too. The younger saiyan grinned. "Sex always works." He stated.

"Well, more for us." Vegeta said as he placed the large cake on the table.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The following day, the eight warriors were occupying the large training room once more. The four pairs were flying all over the room, trying to outwit their partners. Bulma was watching the match with interest while leaning on the control panel. She was trying to add new training programs to the large room. The four adult saiyans had been whining about improvements to the room for a while now and she decided to humor them. She was trying to make changes in the gravity. A room in which they could change the gravity sounded good to her but she did not know how to adjust it yet.

Bulma watched as Katy dived under a punch from Turles while pushing her leg up to knee him in the stomach. Turles anticipated this move and moved back just in time to avoid getting hit. He smirked at her annoyed expression. Katy narrowed her eyes as she moved closer to complete her attack but Turles would not let her get close enough.

The two nearly bumped into the second pair of sparring partners. Vegeta growled in annoyance when Turles got between him and his opponent. Gohan tilted his head as he floated back. They waited until Katy and Turles were gone patiently.

"We need more space." Vegeta complained as he looked back at his opponent. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"We really do need more space." Gohan answered. "I guess we've never really fought in here all at the same time." He reasoned.

Vegeta frowned at their surroundings. "We should find a bigger place to spar." He muttered. "Woman, you'd better create a larger room for us." He yelled out. The others were distracted by this shout and looked in Vegeta's direction.

Bulma frowned as she turned on the microphone. "Hey. Shut up. I will not tolerate you talking to me like that." She answered as she frowned at the other saiyan. "You should all be thankful for the effort I'm putting into this."

"Men." Katy sneered. "The moment they smell dominance they can't resist the animalistic urge to defend themselves."

Vegeta snorted. "Women. They're only good for one thing." Vegeta made an obscene gesture with his hand and his mouth, his eyes focused on Bulma. The other men snickered.

Bulma smiled through the glass. "Really? Well, you'll never know, now will you?" Bulma answered.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, who was still looking at Bulma. The man crossed his arms and descended to the ground. "This session is over." Vegeta said before departing the room.

The others left the room quite quickly after Vegeta's exit. They were all surprised by Vegeta's reaction to Bulma's taunt. The man usually knew how to handle these kinds of retorts.

Katy was the last one to leave because she was searching for her towel. She finally found it and reached the doorway to find out Bulma was waiting for her. "Hey." Katy said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Katy answered. "You?"

"Fine too. Hey, I was wondering. Did Vegeta ever date anyone?" Bulma asked as she leaned against the doorway.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?" Katy asked.

"I'm just curious." Bulma shrugged. "He seems uninterested in other women."

"Like you?"

"Like anyone." Bulma answered. "They been here for several months and I've never seen a single girl. Why is that?"

"That's because they don't take them back here." Katy answered as a grin appeared on her face. "Gohan's seen all the girls they've been with this month."

"Really? Even Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"They're all interested in women and women always seem to be interested in them. Gohan's seen so many different one-night stands in the years that he's lived with them. It's terrible." Katy nodded a few times.

"Hmm." Bulma crossed her arms. "What do you think of Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"As a comrade?"

"As a man" Bulma clarified.

Katy took a deep breath. "You really should not be asking me this. The relationship between me and Vegeta is complicated."

"So? Have you seen him without a shirt, I mean, come on." Bulma gushed.

"Well, I have my own Greek god." Katy answered, a smile edging on her face.

"Well, that's true." Bulma grinned back at her.

"Do you want me to put in a good word for you?" Katy asked.

"No, thank you. I can deal with that kind of guys on my own." Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "They're all hansom enough to date. Except Turles, cause he looks too much like Goku." She added thoughtfully.

Katy snickered. "I bet he won't like to hear that." She answered.

The two friends walked out the room, snickering about the men in their lives. Turles and Raditz watched them go. They just emerged from the showers. Raditz scratched his head while Turles clasped the band of his armor shut.

"Should we approve of this?" Raditz asked.

"Bulma is a bad influence on Kittycat." Turles answered as he crossed his arms.

"We should do something about it." Raditz and Turles nodded at each other before they made their way to the common room they shared with their comrades.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"You know, Gohan." Chi-chi started as she placed a plate on the table. "You've been here for a while now. You and those Saiyans train a lot but when you're not doing that you and Katy spend most of your time here."

"Do you want us to be away more?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"No!" Chi-chi said quickly. "I love having you here, Gohan. Don't ever think otherwise. And Katy too." Chi-chi placed a hand on Katy's shoulder. "But maybe it's time you started doing something more human. You know, do the things human teenagers do."

"Like what?" Gohan asked before he took a sip of water.

"Like going to school." Chi-chi answered. Gohan swallowed a little too much water and started coughing heavily. Katy snickered at his reaction.

"Mom." Gohan said once he'd caught his breath. "I don't think that's such a good idea." He continued.

"Why not?" Chi-chi asked. "It's not like you have anything else to do. Besides, you need to train your mind if you ever want to get a job."

"I don't know if I want to get a job." Gohan answered.

"You just want to live here the rest of your life. Never have a house of your own?" Chi-chi asked. Gohan and Katy exchanged glances. "If you don't earn money, you can't buy your own house."

"I've never thought of that." Gohan muttered to his girlfriend.

"Me neither." Katy answered. "I never expected us to get here and live here long enough."

"It's not too late to return to Freeza's empire. We'll ask for his forgiveness and continue working for him." Gohan joked.

"That's not funny." Katy answered. "You know as well as I do that he'll kill us when he sees us." Gohan shrugged as answer.

Chi-chi gave them a hopeful glance. "So, you'll do it?"

Gohan pulled a face and opened his mouth but Katy was first. "We'll do it." She said with a bright smile.

"Yes! I'm going to call Bulma." Chi-chi cheered before she turned around.

"What?" Gohan asked as he turned to his girlfriend. "Do I have a say in this?"

"No." Katy grinned at him. "Come on. Look how excited she is. Are you going to ruin it for her?" She continued.

Gohan sighed. "We can't go to school." Gohan answered. "You aren't even that fluent in English. I can't make room in my training schedule for an entire school day. The others won't let me stay with humans all day. Besides, we're not smart enough to go to school."

"Oh. Be quiet." Katy answered. "You're smarter than you think. I can read and speak your language just fine. It won't be that hard. We can just try it out." She placed a hand on his hand. "Besides, you can tutor me." She smiled and leaned in closer as Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Reward me if I'm good. Punish me if I made a mistake." She whispered.

Gohan scoffed. "Seduction, huh?"

"I'd call it feminine persuasion." Katy grinned at him.

Gohan sighed. "Fine, but you can tell the others." He answered.

Katy's smile faltered. "My hero." She sneered.

Before Gohan could answer, Chi-chi entered the room. The older female grinned at the young warriors. "This is going to be amazing. Just wait until you see the uniforms."

"UNIFORMS?" Katy and Gohan exclaimed with wide eyes.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"You look amazing." Vegeta sneered as he leaned back in his seat. "Just like a normal human."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm back at camp." He complained. "Identical uniforms." He looked down to meet Bulma's eyes. She smiled up at him as she slowly pushed a pin through the soft fabric of Gohan's grey pants.

"I just need to shorten it a bit here." Bulma muttered as she adjusted the pants.

"The camp uniform was terrible, but this looks even worse." Vegeta sneered. "At least you could fight in that camp uniform."

"It was purple." Gohan answered as he glanced at the older warrior.

"This is green." Vegeta countered as he crossed his arms. "And too big for you."

"I need to adjust it a little bit." Bulma answered. "Chi-chi refused to let me buy a more appropriate outfit, which would actually be in your size, but she had to buy this cheaper one."

"I'm used to wearing second hand clothes, don't worry." Gohan answered as he eyed the green fabric around his wrist.

"How much time is this school thing going to take?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Well, a full school day is from eight to three, I guess." Gohan answered thoughtfully.

"What? When were you planning on training with us?" Vegeta asked as he frowned at the younger saiyan.

"I'll have to cut back on the training." Gohan answered shortly, pulling up the sleeve of his beige jacket.

"What? That's not going to happen." Vegeta watched as Gohan adjusted the sleeve. "You'll report here at 4 am every day until you have to go school. You'll be back here right after you're done to continue your training."

"Sure." Gohan answered shortly.

Bulma looked over her shoulder. "Wait a second. You can't force him to get up so early every morning." She complained. "Besides, he needs time to study."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion." Vegeta snarled back.

"Teenagers need their sleep." Bulma answered as she turned around fully, her skirt barely covering anything in this kneeling position. "Gohan will be exhausted within days if he can't sleep properly."

"Saiyans don't need as much sleep as humans do." Vegeta answered, crossing his arms. "Four hours will do for us."

"Is that true?" Bulma looked over her shoulder to meet Gohan's eyes, her legs shifting slightly as she did. Turles tilted his head as his eyes focused on the small gap between her legs.

Vegeta gave Turles a very hard nudge, pushing the man back in a normal position. Turles raised an eyebrow at the older warrior as a small smirk curled up on his face. Vegeta ignored this.

"I guess. I never needed much sleep." Gohan answered, oblivious to the happenings opposite him. Bulma got up, facing the adults again, while brushing over her skirt.

"There's nothing I can do about it." She muttered annoyed.

"Finally. A woman who understands her place." Nappa exclaimed. Gohan snickered when Bulma gave an offended huff. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, have fun living in the woods from now on. You can leave if you're going to behave like this." She snarled at them. Gohan looked up at his comrades, raising an eyebrow at their silence.

"_Don't tell me you're starting to like it here." _Gohan mentally teased Vegeta. The man met his eyes briefly.

"You should probably wear the jacket without the blouse. You might score a few girls while you're being a good student." Vegeta countered verbally.

Gohan scoffed. "That's your best comeback? You're getting rusty, Vegeta." He sneered.

"Comeback to what?" Nappa asked curiously. Vegeta and Gohan were silent as they stared at each other. The battle for victory continued while both refused to look away. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Gohan tilted his head slightly. The others in the room exchanged glances.

Just then Justin walked into the room. His dark green eyes landed on his best friend. "I'm so glad I'm not you, Gohan." He sneered as he walked closer. "You look dashing."

Gohan broke eye contact with Vegeta to meet Justin's eyes. The half-saiyan eyed his friend. "I can't say the same to you. Is that what you wear when you go to work?" He asked as his eyes ran over Justin's blue shirt and jeans.

Justin was just putting his dark green hair in a tail. "I work at a bar. They don't care what I wear as long as I give them alcohol."

"We should visit." Gohan answered as a grin appeared on his face. "We will create some life in your bar."

"Please don't." Justin answered as he looked up. "I want to keep the job."

"Friday, guys?" Gohan looked at his comrades.

"Great idea." Nappa grinned up at him. "I'm free on Friday."

"I'll be there." Turles added while Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"I'm in for a little party." Raditz said thoughtfully.

"That's settled. Look forward to it." Gohan said as he looked up at his friend. Justin groaned and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Mean." Justin pouted as he leaned against the wall. Gohan smirked as knelt down to tie his shoe-laces.

"So, you'll finally get your wish of being a book-nerd." Turles sneered. "After all the work the guys did to keep you away from those horrible things."

Gohan released his shoes. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like training so you won't be weakest saiyans alive any longer?" He answered as he leaned on his knee with his arm.

"He's getting angry." Nappa whispered loudly to the others.

"We should hide before he erupts." Turles added as he glanced at the half-saiyan.

"I can see the sparks in his eyes." Nappa continued. "It won't be long now."

Bulma smiled as she crossed her arms. "Gohan. You should show yourself to your mom. She'll be ecstatic." She told him.

"Great." Gohan muttered. "I will show her once they're gone." He added as he pointed at his comrades.

"You want us gone?" Raditz asked while giving out a very sad expression. "Did you hear that?"

Gohan rolled his eyes as he turned around. "After everything we've done for you." Vegeta said as he shook his head sadly.

Gohan scoffed but did not reply. He pulled on his jacket while Bulma stepped closer to him. "Years ago, when those guys took you, your mother was so depressed about it. Everyone here tried to console her but she was too sad. The birth of Goten cheered her up somewhat." Bulma said thoughtfully, not noticing how Gohan's tail twitched at this comment.

Vegeta leaned back in the couch. "You're hard to replace, half-breed." He said, reading Gohan's behavior without any trouble.

Gohan sent him a small smile. He would never admit it but he was glad Vegeta just said that. The half-saiyan was happy Bulma did not notice the exchange. "I agree with Vegeta. That uniform would look a lot better without the blouse." Turles commented, changing the subject. "If you're trying to get laid, you'd better follow my advice on that one."

"Good thing he does not want to get laid." Katy's voice interrupted. The young girl walked closer to them, closely followed by Chi-chi. "Don't say a word." Katy said as she pointed at the four male adults.

The girl brushed over her own white blouse. She made sure to wear a black tank-top under it. Her checkered skirt waved slightly as she walked. Once she reached Gohan she reached down to pull her white socks back up to her knees. Raditz whistled loudly. Gohan opened his palm and an energy blast grew rapidly. "Any comment?" Gohan asked.

Raditz shook his head as he put up his hands. Katy looked up at her boyfriend. "Thanks. I knew they weren't going to let me live this down." She muttered. "Ugh. I look like a girl." She added.

"I agree." Gohan's gaze shifted down. "But then again, your offer to play naughty school girl is even more tempting now." He whispered in her ear.

Katy glanced sideways, noticing all the eyes of the adults were direction on certain point lower than her face. "Stop that!" She snarled at them.

"Stop what?" Turles's eyes moved up to meet her gaze.

"Stop ogling me like that. Perverts." She snarled back.

"Don't flatter yourself." Vegeta answered shortly. "Who said I was looking at your legs. There is a second eligible pair right next to yours."

Katy glanced sideways and Bulma smiled at her. Blushes appeared on her face. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Gohan sent a mental message to Vegeta: _"You were looking at Katy's legs, weren't you?" _He asked curiously.

Noticing there was no hostility in this message, Vegeta gave a teasing reply: "_You'll never know."_

Gohan smirked as he adjusted Katy's jacket while Katy buttoned one of Gohan's black buttons. "Married couple." Nappa scoffed.

Chi-chi sighed, a smile on her face. "You two look so good together." She said. "I'm going to get a camera. I need to get this on film."

"Wait. What?" Gohan looked up, gently pushing Katy aside. The female brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face while she watched her boyfriend follow his mother. "Mom. That's not a good idea." Gohan said quickly.

"Just wait here, Gohan." Chi-chi's yellow dress waved as she ran out the room. Gohan shook his head and went to follow her but Nappa got in his way.

"She is getting that camera." Nappa said with a nod. Gohan sent a glare in his direction but he knew it was too late.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Gohan asked once Katy reached him again.

"Because you love me." Katy answered with a smile. She gently tugged on Gohan's jacket. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, now would you?" She added as she looked up.

"There you go with that feminine persuasion again." Gohan complained.

"It worked last time, didn't it?"

"Well, not really." Gohan noticed the confused expression on Katy's face. "Well, I mainly played along to find out how far you were willing to take it." Gohan answered innocently.

"How far did she take it?" Turles popped up next to Gohan.

"That's none of your business." Katy snarled at him. "You're such a jerk." This comment was directed at her boyfriend. Gohan put up his hands in his own defense.

Vegeta snorted. "This school business is such a waste of time." He complained.

"I disagree. I think it's great that Gohan and Katy are pursuing a school career. You ought to do the same thing. All you do is train all day and eat my food and waste my money." Bulma complained. "You should all search for a job to earn some money of your own."

"I'm a warrior, not a common laborer." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms.

"You say it like it's a bad thing but laborers at least do something with their lives." Bulma answered. "I mean, you're a smart guy, Vegeta. I remember seeing those sketches you made to analyze your techniques." Bulma leaned against the desk.

"How did you find those?" Vegeta asked, a frown placed on his forehead.

"You fell asleep on the couch a few days ago and you were holding something so I pulled the papers out of your hands to look at them." Bulma answered. "And those sketches were amazing. Very detailed. You have talent."

"He let Bulma get that close to him while he was asleep?" Gohan whispered to Turles. Katy gave a thoughtful frown as well.

Gohan taught himself to wake up whenever presences or smells that he did not recognize or trust touched or came close to him. When he left camp he found out the other Saiyans had done the same thing, just in case. So, hearing that Bulma was allowed to grab something out of Vegeta's hands while he was sleeping meant that Vegeta apparently was closer to Bulma than any of the others thought, or at least that he did not consider her a threat.

Gohan glanced sideways, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Turles was smirking. "We'll ask him about it later." Turles whispered back. Gohan nodded as answer.

"Keep your hands off my property." Vegeta snarled back at her. "I will not tolerate you messing up my battle plans." He added.

"Calling it battle plans is a little prestigious, don't you think so?" Bulma sneered. "They were just sketches."

"Not that you would know anything about martial arts." Vegeta countered. "So, keep your expert opinion to yourself."

Bulma huffed as she crossed her arms. She seemed like she was about to say something but Chi-chi beat her to it. The mother stepped inside, squealing when she noticed Gohan and Katy together. Gohan pulled a face as he watched her walk closer. "Now, you two stand together. Just like that." Chi-chi ordered as she positioned the camera in front of her face.

Gohan ignored the chuckles from his comrades while he and Katy were forced to pose for the camera. He knew that, later that day during their training session, he would have the last laugh.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

'_See Jane run.' _

Vegeta tilted his head, frowning at the paper, his pen floating just above the blank sheet. He placed it back on the paper.

'_The book waz…was' _Vegeta's eyebrows knitted together. The man growled as he tossed the pen on the table, grabbing the paper and ruffling it into a small ball, before tossing it over his shoulder. "Stupid language." He muttered angrily.

The piece of paper landed on the ground, rolled a few centimeters before it bumped into something solid. A hand grabbed the paper, unfolded it and eyed the writing on the sheet.

"Wow, you're getting the hang of this." Gohan said as he eyed the words.

"It's still not good enough." Vegeta murmured as he crossed his arms.

"You started like three days ago. You can't expect to learn an entire language in three days. You're brilliant but you're not that brilliant." Gohan sneered as he burned the paper in his hand.

Gohan's hands traced over the couch as he stepped closer. "So…I wanted to talk to you about something." Gohan started. Vegeta tensed at the tone in the half-breed's voice. Gohan continued when Vegeta did not answer: "Bulma said something about you the other day. About her touching you while you were asleep."

"You make it sound so dirty." Vegeta answered shortly.

"It is." Gohan fell down next to him, tilting his head playfully. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Gohan asked.

"Like what?"

"Something about your relationship with Bulma." Gohan pushed.

"None-existent." Vegeta answered as he grabbed the cup of coffee he had been draining.

"Right. None-existent." Gohan repeated. "Then why was she able to get so close to you when you were sleeping."

"Luck. I was tired." Vegeta answered.

"You're never too tired to pay attention to your surroundings."

Vegeta got up and stretched his muscles. "Was that all?" The man turned away from the half-saiyan to walk into the young one's uncles.

"You're not getting out of it that easily." Gohan answered as he got up as well.

Raditz smirked at him. "Half-breed is forcing us." He said innocently.

"Right." Vegeta answered. "What's going on here?" He asked annoyed.

"We were wondering the same thing." Gohan crossed his arms as he stepped closer. "What's going on between you and Bulma?"

"Nothing. She's annoying." Vegeta snarled back.

"Then where are you going off to several nights a week?" Raditz inquired.

"I take midnight walks." Vegeta answered. "It's good for me to be away from you once in a while."

"A walk? Yeah right, a walk right into Bulma's bedroom." Gohan sneered.

Vegeta whirled around and pointed at the half-saiyan. "You'd better be quiet. We all know how you snuck around with your little sex toy." Vegeta answered.

Gohan tilted his head. "Exactly. So I know when someone else is doing the same thing." He grinned at Vegeta. "Just admit it. You two are sleeping together."

Vegeta scoffed. "I wish." He answered. "I admit I sometimes wonder what's under that short layer of clothing, but that's all I did. Besides, you can't tell me that you haven't done the same thing." Vegeta's eyes were now focusing on Raditz and Turles.

"Don't change the subject." Gohan answered as he stepped closer. "You know you're guilty."

"I know I'm going to beat you up." Vegeta threatened as he stepped closer and cracked his knuckles.

"I'd like to see you try." Gohan sneered.

"This is no time for fighting." Turles answered as he appeared in between the two Saiyans. "Keep your racing hormones in check, whelp." He sneered over his shoulder. Gohan stepped back as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta scoffed. "Get out of my way. I'm not in the mood for his."

"Oh, come on, Vegeta." Raditz answered. "Why won't you admit it? You're having an affair with Bulma."

"No. I'm not having anything with her." Vegeta glared at the sneering glances he got from his comrades. The man growled. "Fine. I went on a stroll one night, _by myself_," he stressed when he noticed the glances he was getting from his comrades. "And I walked into her. We talked and I found out she is actually quite smart. We've been having interesting conversations."

"Ah, that's so sweet." Gohan sneered from behind Turles. The older man put up his hands in a calming manner when Vegeta's gaze shot to half-saiyan's direction.

"And interesting bed stops?" Raditz asked teasingly.

"Who says we need a bed for something like that?" Vegeta smirked as he walked to the couch.

"That's a confession!" Turles called excitedly, following Vegeta closely.

"No. It's not." Vegeta answered. "That woman is nothing to me."

"I don't believe it. She was able to come close to you while you were asleep." Raditz answered. "That means she has gotten very close to you in reality."

Vegeta made a snorting sound. "Yeah right. I'm not relationship material, guys." He answered shortly.

Gohan was studying Vegeta thoughtfully while Turles and Raditz exchanged confused glances. "It's okay, you know?" Gohan started. Vegeta looked over his shoulder and watched as Gohan stepped closer. "When I thought my father had died, I felt incredibly guilty. I was miserable for years and every time I was about to feel better, or even feel good, I reminded myself that I could not feel good while my father was dead and my mom was all alone. I would not allow myself to feel good."

Gohan leaned on the couch. "You are allowed to fall in love again. _No._ Listen to me." Gohan said when he noticed Vegeta opened his mouth to answer: "I know what happened to your first real love. She died, but that does not mean that you are not allowed to fall in love again. She won't hate you for that."

"Are you done?" Vegeta asked quietly. Gohan released the couch as Vegeta got up and pointed in his direction. "Never presume to know anything about me, again." Vegeta's voice was low and dangerous. Gohan watched as Vegeta turned away from them and walked out the room.

Turles scratched his head. "That did not go entirely as we planned."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Hehe, I like uniforms ^.^**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to show me that you did read it ;)**

**Next time on A half-breed's life**

"What good would telling him do? That will just create nightmares about Freeza killing all his loved ones. No. We won't tell him just yet."

"The boy might not agree but that never stopped us before, now did it?"

"Wondering whether our relationship is going as well as the one between our counterparts in the other time-line?"

"I'm Videl. It's nice to meet you."


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting New Friends

**Hey guys! I realized that I haven't updated this story since June 21****st**** 2013! **

**There are several reasons for this. One of them is that I just haven't been feeling like writing at all. I just did not have the inspiration.. And I'm still struggling with it, but I'll try to update more regularly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz etc.**

Oh,

_"blablabla"_ = mental conversation between Gohan and Katy.  
><em>'blablabla'<em> = Is when the characters think.  
><strong><br>That might be useful to know ^^**

**I hope I am not going to offend anyone with this content. I think my story is rated Teenager or Mature so it should be fine. Not that there's going to be lemon or anything but.. Katy and Gohan ARE a couple and I figured this is what couples do~**

**Chapter 22. Meeting New Friends**

"Half-breed!"

All the heads in the room turned to the right at the sound of Vegeta's voice. The man stalked into the room and held up a package of shaving cream. "Stop using my shaving cream!" He snarled, sending a vicious glare in Gohan's direction.

"I don't have my own. Whose should I use if I can't use yours?" Gohan didn't seem impressed by Vegeta's behavior at all. It wasn't the first time the man yelled at him.

"Your father's?" Vegeta suggested, tossing the shaving cream in Gohan's lap. "You have one now, remember? Go taint his shaving cream."

Gohan made a face at Vegeta's back when the man turned back to the bathroom. "That would be awkward…" He muttered to himself. Goku was still pretty much a stranger to him. Gohan often found himself feeling more comfortable when the Saiyans were around than when he was with his own family.

Raditz was sitting on the couch. He was looking at a bikini magazine that he found somewhere… Anywhere. He didn't want to tell Gohan or Katy where he found the magazine. The two teenagers suspected that he stole it.

Now, however, the magazine was placed on his lap and his eyes were focused on the half-saiyan. "When are you going to start that school thing?"

The young warrior made a face again. "Soon. I don't know what I'm getting myself into." He was not looking forward to it.

"You can cut a few classes here and there." Raditz suggested as he picked up the magazine again.

Gohan snorted. "Sure. And I should spend those extra free hours in the training room here, right?"

The man's attention was back with the magazine again but he was still listening to Gohan's words and he shrugged in response. "It's not like you're worth anything if you aren't a strong fighter."

"Thanks." Gohan got up and ran a hand through his hair to tidy it a bit. "I'd better go home now. My mom does not like it when I don't come home in time for dinner."

"And you'd better be a good boy or else mommy is going to be angry." Nappa's voice sounded from the other side of the room where he was playing a game of chess with Turles.

Gohan only waved before leaving the room. Vegeta was standing near the doorway to the bathroom, leaning against the doorpost, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"You're awfully quiet." Raditz commented without looking up from his magazine.

"Because I am usually such a chatter mouth." Vegeta replied without missing a beat.

"You've been relatively quiet for a couple of days now." Turles added as he leaned forward and moved a chess piece. "Hardly spoke to the boy. He's worried about it."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he stepped inside the room. "That boy worries too easily." He complained as he fell down on the light blue couch. "Don't know why we failed to punch that out of him."

"Right." Raditz flipped a page. "Are we going to have to punch it out of you?"

Vegeta laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He said in a mocking tone.

Turles, Nappa and Raditz all looked up and simultaneously started cracking their knuckles. Vegeta sneered at them. "Fine. You all know that I still have a scouter, right?" They all nodded in response. "I've been listening to it a lot lately… And…" Vegeta hesitated for a moment, and this did not go unnoticed. "Freeza is going to send a ship to planet Earth."

"What?" Turles got up now. The chessboard was forgotten. "Aren't they supposed to think planet Earth is gone?"

Vegeta slowly shook his head. "Someone told Freeza about the planet. I don't know who because they never mentioned it, but I have a pretty good hunch." He crossed his arms over each other. "It must have been one of Gohan's good friends, and he didn't have a lot of those."

"So… What do we do?" Nappa asked as he got up too. "We can't let him reach planet Earth. Do we leave?"

"It doesn't matter whether we leave or not." Vegeta answered, shaking his head. "Freeza will still come here because he doesn't know where we are."

"We could try to lead him away from this planet." Turles suggested as he stepped closer. "We could create a trail so that he will come after us."

"When did we start caring about this planet more than about ourselves?" Vegeta exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling as he spread his arms.

The other Saiyans exchanged glances as a silence fell in the large room. The prince of Saiyans shook his head tiredly. "Exactly."

"Whelp is rubbing off on us." Turles observed before sitting down on the couch.

"That's not a good thing." Raditz added as he picked up the magazine again.

"So, what do we do?" Nappa asked loyally, making sure the attention was still directed to Vegeta and not the rest.

"We train." Vegeta replied. "We make sure Gohan gets strong enough to fight Freeza off. We'll make sure we are all strong enough to fight them all off. I can't wait to beat the Ginyu goons to a pulp."

"We're definitely strong enough to do that now." Turles said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

"Can you imagine Jeice being sprawled out on the floor. Blood leaking everywhere.." Raditz said slowly as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Or Ginyu with both legs and arms cut off…" Nappa added.

"After that we bring Freeza to his knees and drag out his death until we decide it's time to bring his suffering to an end.." Vegeta smirked as he thought about this.

All the Saiyans were quiet as images flashed through their minds. Images that other people would consider disgusting or horrible but for the four men they were hopeful, beautiful pictures. After all those years of serving under the tyrant, they were all ready for some well-deserved revenge.

"So… We're going to train?" Raditz suggested as he looked up, interrupting their fantasies.

Vegeta nodded once. "Yes." He brushed a small speck of dust off his uniform. "We will have to spice it up. Train longer, harder, faster… The only problem is…"

"Half-breed's friends and family." Turles continued when Vegeta stopped talking. "They won't like it when we train that much. They won't like to see Half-breed getting hurt. They'll make everything so much harder for us."

"So what? We can't outrun them." Nappa shook his head. "We'll just have to put up with it."

"Or… We leave." Vegeta's voice was soft but they all looked at him after he said it. The Saiyan prince shrugged once.

"Leave?" Turles repeated. "Leave the planet? Travel space?"

"We could let Bulma make a strong ship and look for an abandoned planet where we can train for a while." Nappa added, nodding. Of course, he would always support Vegeta's ideas.

"But, that would mean that he has to leave his family behind. His planet. He just got here." Raditz frowned a little. He looked very worried. "I don't think he will agree with that. He won't want to come with us."

"What makes you think that we will listen to anything half-breed says?" Vegeta cracked his knuckles slowly. "He might think he's in charge but we all know that's not true. All we have to do is show him his place."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The air in the large room was heavy and hot. Sounds of fighting could be heard constantly. Punches, kicks, blocks and hits all produced different kinds of sounds and all were either dreaded or desired by the people in this large room.

Gohan moved back cautiously. His girlfriend always managed to surprise him. He was proud of how much she'd progressed lately. She had been working very hard and they all realized how strong she was getting.

The half-saiyan brought up his hand to block a punch and widened his eyes a bit when he felt the power behind the punch. That would surely become a bruise. Great.. His mom would love that. He would have to wear a long-sleeved shirt for a while. Bothersome.

The warrior pulled back a fist and punched the redhead away before she could do more damage. An annoyed groan could be heard as the girl moved back. She loathed it whenever one of the others got through her defense.

The half-saiyan continued to push Katy back by sending punches in her direction. The female warrior gasped when her back bumped into one of the walls. She looked over her shoulder for a moment but quickly turned back to Gohan when his hands slammed into the wall on either side of her.

Their eyes met briefly before Katy tried to fly down, but Gohan stopped her by moving his leg in the way. The girl tried to fly up but Gohan's tail curled around her lower leg to pull her back down. Her eyes frantically moved around before settling on her boyfriend again.

The corners of Gohan's lips moved up before he leaned in and kissed her. She made a startled noise but then surrendered to the kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders. Gohan's hands locked around her hips so tightly that she made a frustrated sound but that only made Gohan tighten his grip.

Katy's leg slowly moved up until it was high enough to knee Gohan in the stomach. She tilted her head sideways quickly before the bits of spit he released after her kick could land on her. She went to push Gohan away but then she realized that he was holding her shoulders in an iron grip.

She shivered when his lips locked onto the sensitive skin on the side of her neck. A soft moan escaped from her, which she hated because she didn't want the others to hear her and realize what they were doing.

Gohan, however, slowly moved his hands to her arms and he threw her on the ground, where she landed on her back with another gasp. The girl managed to roll away before Gohan's boot could land on her stomach, and she jumped up.

Landing on her feet, she immediately let herself fall down and tried to swipe Gohan's feet from under him, but the warrior jumped up to avoid her. He couldn't avoid her next kick and it pushed him to the ground, where she landed on top of him. She straddled him and placed her hands on his wrist, slowly moving his arms up until they were positioned above his head, while they engaged in another lip lock.

Gohan decided that it was time for him to take control so he put his foot on the ground and flipped them over until Katy was laying on the ground. She looked up at him, a smile gracing her lips.

Their lips found each other again, passionately pressing against each other, seeking warmth and love. Katy eventually opened her eyes and turned away, leaving Gohan to kiss her neck. She studied their position for a moment before slowly moving her hand out of his grasp. Her hand slowly moved down until she could reach his tail. There she gently caressed the furry appendage. Gohan opened his eyes and a gasp escaped from his mouth. Katy smiled before she used this distraction as an advantage and pushed him off with so much power that he was launched into the air.

The half-saiyan landed on his feet and tensed his muscles for a next attack, but Katy was already standing in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer once more so she could kiss him again.

On the other side of the room, Vegeta and Turles were watching the fight with disapproving expressions on their faces. Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "I feel like I shouldn't be watching this." He muttered.

"Do we approve of this?" Turles asked as he tilted his head sideways. He watched as the couple moved to another wall. This time, Katy was pressing the half-saiyan up against the wall and the warrior was not putting up a fight.

Vegeta shook his head. "We're here for training. They can leave the foreplay for their bedroom. Let's go get them." Turles and Vegeta exchanged glances and nodded simultaneously.

Katy moved her hand up to block a punch Gohan was trying to hand out to her. She used her right leg to kick Gohan's stomach, but the other warrior blocked her attack. She narrowed her eyes for a moment when he sent her a smirk. Gohan was way too good at blocking her attacks lately.

She moved her other hand up to punch Gohan again but a large hand curled around her wrist. Her gaze shot to the side and she gasped when the hand tightened its grip and pulled her away from her boyfriend. The pull on her arm was enough to throw her to the other side of the room, and she went spinning, only managing to hold out her hands in time to avoid slamming into the nearby wall.

Her arms were shaking a little when she pushed away because of the strength she had to put into them just now.

"Meh. I am disappointed. I thought you were stronger than that." Turles's sarcastic voice made her take a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't know why but Turles had been annoying her greatly lately. Not only because he had been taking it upon himself to train her, _every_ day of the week, but also because he had the tendency to want to have control over her _everything_ in her life, going from her diet ("You need to eat more meat!") to her sleeping pattern ("You slept until nine again!?") and she had just about enough of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Katy snarled at him as she ran a hand through her light-pink hair.

"You two were getting way too cozy down there." Turles shrugged casually. His gaze was already wandering off to the fight between Vegeta and Gohan. He got distracted very easily. "Though, I wouldn't mind continuing in the same way if you want to." His eyes locked onto hers again.

She knew he was trying to bait her into responding but she did not feel like giving him that satisfaction. Crossing her arms, she looked away without responding.

"Ignoring me now, are we?"

"I don't speak "Jerk"." Katy snarled in response. She pursed her lips when Turles laughed loudly.

"It's not a good idea to insult someone who is stronger than you." The man cracked his knuckles as he said this, trying, and succeeding somewhat, to look intimidating. The fact that his tail was lashing playfully made him less intimidating to the people who knew tail-language, and Katy was one of those people.

"Confident, are we?" She floated closer and kept a close eye on the Saiyan's eyes to make sure she would catch any attempt to attack her.

"I know my opponent."

"Do you? Cause I've been training a lot lately. I might surprise you." She moved up her hand and wiggled her finger as if she was telling off a bad child.

"There's only one way to find out." There was no warning this time. Turles attacked Katy head on.

Meanwhile, Vegeta tried to land a punch on his young prodigy. This seemed to be very difficult though. Gohan moved his body out of harm's way every single time and it was annoying the full-blooded saiyan.

"Are you going to hit me any time soon? Or aren't you even trying?" Gohan's smirk made matters even worse for Vegeta. "Shouldn't have broken Katy and me up. Now I'm annoyed."

"We're here to train, not to reproduce." Vegeta gave up for now and pulled back, floating a few feet away from the half-saiyan.

"We were just having a little fun. No harm done." Gohan rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms.

"You were wasting valuable training minutes. That's what you were doing." Vegeta clearly was not amused.

"We have an idiom for that here on earth…" Gohan muttered thoughtfully when Vegeta attacked him once more. "Something about no play and all work made someone something.." The young warrior easily dodged all Vegeta's punches as he said this. "I can't even remember an idiom from my own planet…"

Vegeta stopped trying to hit him and glared at the half-saiyan. "Are you done? I want to fight!"

"Oh really? I thought you were just warming up." Gohan made his tone sound genuinely surprised but Vegeta could see a glint of amusement in the young boy's eyes.

"You've been training with me too much.." Vegeta commented as he thought about all the times he taunted Gohan like this back in the days. Karma is a bitch..

Gohan caught Vegeta's fist and tightened his grip on it when Vegeta tried to pull his fist free. The half-saiyan pulled the man closer until he was close enough to whisper in his ear: "My turn." The young warrior pushed his knee into Vegeta's stomach before releasing the man, putting his hands together above his head and bringing them down on the man's head ruthlessly.

Vegeta was launched to the ground, where he managed to catch himself by landing on his hands and knees. The force was enough to make his bones whimper slightly. The man ignored this and got up, glaring at his opponent as he flew up again.

Gohan was pretending to do his nails. He ignored Vegeta as he blew on his nails and studied them for a moment.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was getting more and more agitated. The man growled loudly before attacking without warning.

***** DBZ *** DBZ *****

Several hours later, the half-saiyan warrior was attacking his wet hair with a towel, which was losing the battle from his long hair. The half-saiyan touched his still dripping wet hair and frowned. He needed to cut his hair off soon. It was getting way too long and he definitely did not want to start looking like Raditz.

The half-saiyan fell down on the couch that was standing in the middle of the communal room, which was shared by the four Saiyans. Vegeta handed the half-saiyan a piece of paper.

"A few mistakes here and there…" Gohan said slowly after reading it. "At least, those are the ones I can point out. I pretty much forgot how to write in my native language.." He was ashamed of how slowly he was learning his own language. Katy was from another planet and even she was acquiring the language faster than he was. He easily forgot about her great memory, something her entire race was known for, and could only remember how she passed the entrance exams easily while he had to struggle to get through them.

"Maybe you should ask Bulma." Gohan suggested as he handed the paper back. "She has more knowledge of the written language. I'm still learning too."

Vegeta crumpled up the paper. "I'm not going to ask her. Are you crazy? She's already saying that we should get a job like your little traitor friend. If I show any interest in humanity I'll never get rid of her."

"And would that be so bad?"

Vegeta sent him an intense glare but Gohan never really learned to back down. "If you want to keep that tongue in your mouth, then you'd better stop talking about this."

"Ooohhh…" Gohan said as a grin appeared on his face. "Someone is getting defensive about this." He ignored the second glare he received and lazily stretched his body. "How is your relationship going? You seem to be getting along."

"Are you wondering if Trunks is going to be born any time soon?"

Gohan opened his eyes and sent Vegeta a surprised glance. "How..?"

"How did I find out?" Vegeta snarled at him. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? My counterpart lives in Capsule Corporation together with his son. He spends an abnormal amount of time with that obnoxious woman and she seems to know a lot about him and me. Besides, there is no way she stayed single for that long and there was no other man living in the house. I'm not a genius but I can at least figure that out."

Gohan was playing with his tail, running his fingers over the soft fur. A nervous habit he picked up over the years. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid it would ruin the chances of Trunks ever being born. Are you going to let him be born?"

Vegeta had to think about this. After a short silence he shrugged. "I don't know." He took a sip from his coffee. "She might be obnoxious but she seems smart. She'll be an excellent bed partner. We'll see where that leads."

"But you're not going to stop it?"

"Did you see the brat? Did you feel his power?" Vegeta eyed the half-saiyan. "We already learned that mixing human genes with Saiyan genes creates quite the strong warrior. Why give up a chance to create one of my own?" Vegeta shook his head. "No. I'm not giving that up. He might even become stronger than you if I train him right."

"And that's important?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "It's a child, not a robot. Besides, Trunks was nice."

"Yes, because he was influenced by your friends." Vegeta answered without missing a beat. "I'll make a real warrior out of him. Maybe we could even visit the past again and find out how different my Trunks is from theirs.."

"The difference between me and my counterpart was rather big, wasn't it?" Gohan released his tail and it curled around his waist again.

"It was. I'd say you turned out better now. A Saiyan that doesn't fight. Tssk." Vegeta got up and brushed some invisible dust off his blue uniform. "Children are not a priority now. Freeza is still alive so we can't allow anything to distract us."

Gohan's smile disappeared. "I know.." He took a deep breath. "Do you know if he knows where we are yet? You have a scouter, right? I have a bad feeling about all this. Everyone knows that you cannot hide from Freeza.. No matter where you are."

Vegeta hesitated for a moment but then shook his head. "He doesn't know where we are." He lied. "But that doesn't mean that we can slack off. Besides, we might start searching for him one day."

"To get it over with." Gohan added, nodding. "I've been thinking about that too."

Vegeta turned to face him. "You've been thinking about leaving planet Earth?" He asked in a rather surprised tone.

"Well.. Yes.. A bit.. Just to find Freeza and kill him though.." Gohan noticed the surprised and rather hopeful tone in Vegeta's voice. What was going on with that?

"Okay." Vegeta relaxed and turned away from him again. "I have to talk to that woman."

"In private." Gohan added innocently. Vegeta sent him another glare, only earning a grin from the half-saiyan, but did not reply and left without saying anything else.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The following morning, Gohan was woken up by the sunlight that casually decided to shine right on his face. He placed a hand over his eyes to protect them from the brightness but it didn't help.

A second later, the alarm clock in their room went ballistic, forcing both Gohan and Katy to sit up and look around in surprise. Gohan's fists were balled and ready for action and Katy tensed her muscles, but there was nothing attacking them. It was just the alarm clock.

Katy let herself fall back with a sigh while Gohan grabbed the clock and threw it to the other side of the room. He could not remember when it broke, in his hands or when it slammed against the wall. He did not really care either.

"Your mother is not going to like that." Katy said while Gohan laid down as well.

"I don't care." Gohan turned sideways and curled his arms around her to pull her closer.

"We have to get up." Katy said as she snuggled against him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Why?" He pulled her even closer and closed his eyes.

"We have to go to school." Katy pulled back and started to get up.

Gohan made an disapproving sound and tried to pull her back into the bed. "Stay. Fuck school. I didn't want to go anyway."

Katy laughed and pushed his hands off her body. "No. We have to go." She said as she climbed over him. The half-saiyan watched her go, pouting whenever she looked at him.

"I'm going to take a shower. You'd better be ready to go when I get back."

"I don't get to take a shower?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him over his shoulder. "Were you planning on taking one?"

"Not really."

Katy turned back to the closet and started to get her clothes out of it. Suddenly, she felt a presence right behind her. Warm hands running over her thighs and a mouth pressing against her neck. "Gohan? What are you doing?"

"I'm saying good morning to the love of my life." He whispered against her neck.

She let him pull her closer until her back was pressed up against his chest. The half-saiyan ran his hands over the fabric of her top until his hands reached the hem and slipped under her top.

"Gohan." Katy pushed his hand down and out of her top. "Not now. I have to take a shower."

Gohan stepped back and let her continue her search for clothing. His eyes ran over her back, going from her blue shorts, to the muscles he could detect under her top and her messy hair.

Katy glanced sideways when he appeared in the corner of her eyes and reached for clothing and a towel. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower." He answered casually.

"But.. I'm going to take a shower."

"I know…" Gohan replied, sending her a brief glance.

Katy smiled as she turned away from him and placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Make sure your parents don't see you."

"They never do." Gohan grinned at her before he motioned for her to leave the room, which she did rather quickly. She knew that this particular shower was going to be a lot more fun than showers usually were.

Several hours later, Gohan and Katy were standing in front of the tall white building. "Orange Star Highschool…" Gohan said out loud. "Sounds fascinating."

Katy laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. "It won't be that bad. Let's go." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

They followed the white stone path to entrance. Gohan's eyes studied every human that crossed their path. He noticed that most teenagers moved out of their way. Most students were eying him with hostility.

"Maybe if you'd stop frowning, they'll stop being so hostile." Katy suggested quietly.

"Stop reading my mind." Gohan closed the bond between them and put up the walls around his mind.

"Then don't let your thoughts run wild." She ignored the groan that escaped from his mouth. "It won't be that bad. It's a high school. They're humans. They cannot harm us."

"I'm not afraid that they're going to harm us, I'm afraid that I can't stop myself from harming them."

Katy shrugged. "Let's just call that collateral damage."

The two found their class and stood in the hallway awkwardly until the teacher found them. They were introduced to the class, Katy smiling brightly but Gohan still keeping a frown on his face. They looked like an odd pair.

The two were allowed to sit next to each other and they were sent to the far corner of the room where they were seated next to an empty chair.

The blonde that was sitting on the other side of the empty chair waved cheerfully. "Hey there! I'm Eresa. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey." Katy smiled in response, glad that someone was showing a good example by being nice. "I'm Katy and this is my boyfriend Gohan." She knew that they just introduced themselves to the entire class but it seemed like good manners to do it again. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" Eresa chatted. "I knew it! I told you, didn't I, Sharpner?" She glanced at the boy that was sitting next to her.

"You did." He said in a monotone voice. He did not seem to be very interested in them. At least, he seemed interested when they first appeared but as soon as Katy announced that she was taken, he lost interest.

"I did and I was right." Eresa leaned over and placed a hand on Katy's shoulder. "Good catch. You know your stuff." She whispered while winking once.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he leaned back while Katy grinned. He had met girls like Eresa before and he had the tendency to stay far away from them.

"_I don't approve of this." _He told Katy through their mental bond when he felt her warm and hopeful feelings toward Eresa.

"_I don't need your approval."_

Gohan made a face. _"As long as she doesn't rub off on you."_ That was the last thing he had to say about this, mentally and verbally.

Katy placed a hand on his hand and briefly squeezed it. She was not angry. She knew exactly what he thought and she was not planning on getting too attached to planet Earth. They both knew that their comrades might decide to leave at any moment, and when they did, Katy and Gohan would join them.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	23. Chapter 23: First Day of School

**Hey guys! **

**So.. I've got something to ask you guys, and please try to be understanding when you read what I'm about to say. I will explain. **

**I want to rewrite this story. I want to start over from the beginning. A half-breed's life 1 chapter 1. I started writing this story when I was seventeen and I was still learning how to write in a foreign language. I also had different ideas back then and I made decisions that I am not so happy with now. I was stupid and new to this whole writing thing. I'm still new to this writing thing but I'd like to think that I grew up a little and that I am better at writing in English than I was back then. **

**The new story will be better. It will be longer. The only reason why I want to start over is because I want absolute freedom in making changes to the story, and I can only do that if I start from the beginning. **

**I'm going to make Gohan younger when he gets picked up by his comrades so I can have some more years to work with. There will be more scenes with the Ginyu Force, Freeza, Zarbon, Katy, Justin, Boris and some other new characters that I am planning bring alive. **

**So, I was hoping that you guys would like to read the new story. I will focus mainly on the rewritten version and I will update this story less often. I will continue to update AHL2 sometimes, just because I can and because I still have some material left, but the updates will not come that often and they will probably stop entirely when I reach this part of the rewritten version.**

**Please don't be angry. I understand that most of you want to know what happens in this story and I wanted to wait until I finished AHL2 and AHL3 entirely before I started to rewrite this series, but I realized that I was deleting scenes and trying to make AHL2 shorter so that I could start working on the rewritten version as soon as possible, and I don't want to work on a story that I don't really want to work on anymore.. If that makes any sense xD**

**Please don't be angry. I don't like disappointing you guys but I think the story will be better in the end, and it means that there will be more AHL right? **

**So, all I'm asking here is your opinion and hopefully your permission. I will NOT stop writing the AHL series. Don't worry about that. I just want to show you all that it can be better.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 23. First Day of School**

After the rather pleasant start of their first school day, Gohan and Katy were sitting in the classroom, next to an empty chair, Eresa and Sharpner respectively. The latter two were busy writing things down in their notebooks. Katy was doing pretty much the same thing until she got a nudge from Gohan.

"What?" Katy whispered, glancing sideways.

"Do you understand any of this?" Gohan whispered back, pointing at a certain paragraph in the book.

She shrugged casually. "We'll ask Bulma to explain it." She flipped the page and eyed the contents of it. "She'll know."

"Meh.." Gohan made a noise. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. That means we'll have to go to Capsule Corp. and guess who are there." He leaned back on his seat when Katy sent him a questioning glance. "I'm tired. I don't want to spar today."

"Ah, yes. Then we'd better stay away from Capsule corp." Katy smiled as she turned back to her book. "I hope there will be a time when you will be strong enough to make your own decisions without having to consult with them."

"I am strong enough to make my own decisions. I am more powerful than all of them!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Then why can we not pay a visit to Capsule Corp. without you being forced into the training room?"

Gohan crossed his arms and leaned on the table with them, leaning forward and hiding his face between his arms. "It's Vegeta. Have you ever tried to say no to him?" He muttered so soft that Katy almost could not hear it. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Which class do we have now?" Gohan asked, looking up from his arms.

"History." Katy replied, pulling back and grabbing her history book. "We're going to learn about the history of your country."

"I already learned the history of practically every planet in the entire universe." Gohan complained as he pushed the history book away. He was exaggerating, of course, but he did know the history of a lot of planets. "Learned it all in camp."

"Too bad that won't do you any good here." Katy nudged Gohan back. "Is that the girl who is supposed to sit next to us?" She nodded to a young girl that just entered the room and was now making her way up to their row.

Gohan sat up straight when he noticed who exactly it was. She looked younger but he could recognize the expression on her face, the black hair, and the muscular body. And she was sitting right next to them. The woman he was supposed to marry, if he hadn't met Katy, was practically sitting next to him.

"Oh, good morning!" The young woman smiled when she saw them. "I am Videl, who are you?"

"I'm Katy, and this is Gohan." Katy replied as Videl sat down. "We started this school today. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Videl's smile had disappeared but her eyes were still warm. "How are you liking your classes so far?" Her eyes studied Gohan for a moment before moving back to Katy, who was replying to her question.

"It's okay. School is school, right?" The strawberry blonde smiled as she opened her history book.

When did the future Videl and Gohan meet? Future Gohan told him that he met Videl on his first day of school. They were seated near each other in the classroom. They had been friends with two others classmates named Eresa and Sharpener. Gohan placed his hands in front of his face. How did he land in the exact same situation? Was the universe trying to get Videl and Gohan together? Were they really meant to be together?

"Are you okay?" Katy whispered, sending him a worried expression.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I am just a bit tired." Gohan looked at his girlfriend and all his worries disappeared. Her smile sent a warm jolt through his body and he realized that it didn't matter. He loved Katy and nothing could change that.

The half-saiyan wrapped an arm around the girl, placing a hand on the other side of her head so he could pull her closer and press a kiss on the side of her forehead. She leaned into his half-embrace for a moment before pulling away to look at her history book again.

A couple of hours later, Gohan and Katy joined Videl, Eresa and Sharpener for lunch. Katy and Eresa were talking. Videl was having a rather heated conversation with Sharpener. Well, he attempted to ask her for an event he called a "prom" and she flat-out refused to go with him, saying that proms weren't for her. Gohan made a mental note never to tell his mother that a "prom" was coming soon. He did not really know what it was but he heard Videl say things like a "dress" and a "suit" so he assumed it was something he did not want to attend, and his mother would probably love it.

Gohan and Katy both looked up when they felt a similar sensation. Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. "As if this day couldn't get any worse.." He muttered.

Katy grinned at him. "You could have expected this. They know you well, Gohan. Well enough to know that you were planning on cancelling your training session."

"I'll be right back." Gohan pushed his body up and left without saying goodbye. Katy smiled when the others sent her questioning glances while she tried to come up with something to explain his sudden exit.

It did not take Gohan long to find the entrance to the roof. He opened the door and looked around. There was a lot of room on the roof. He wondered why no students ever decided to have lunch here. It would make a great lunch place in the summer.

"It's about time you showed your face." Turles approached him. "One day in this school thing and you're already getting lazy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking out the school girls. Did you see the size of those shorts?" Nappa, who was standing on the edge of the building together with Raditz, pointed downwards to the gym fields.

"We are on a noble mission. We are here to save our youngest comrade from the clutch of the educational system." Turles stated dramatically. "And we'll start by getting you out of this horrible outfit."

Gohan hit Turles's hand away when the man tugged on his blazer. The half-saiyan turned his attention to the leader of the squad. "Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on them?"

Vegeta frowned as he sat down on the doorway that Gohan just entered through. "They forced me."

Raditz turned away from the exercising girls to frown at the prince. "That's not true. You practically begged us to take you with us. Capsule Corporation can get quite boring."

"And you're begging for a beating. I shall grant you that later today." Vegeta grumbled back.

"Ready to leave?" Turles asked cheerfully. "We found this amazing wasteland on the other side of the planet. It will make a good sparring area." Turles pointed in a random direction.

Gohan shook his head. "I can't leave yet. I have to finish this school day. I have to stay here."

"So? You never tried to stay where others wanted you to stay. Why start now?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the half-saiyan. Nappa had turned his back on the girls as well and was now stepping closer.

"You would be surprised at how good I am at staying somewhere when I actually want to be there." Gohan shot back, sending the Saiyan prince a glance. The man made a disapproving sound but did not reply. "It's time for you all to leave. I have to go back soon."

As on cue, Katy appeared in the open doorway. "Crowded here." She said hesitantly. "Gohan. The next class is going to start soon." She turned to go back, not planning on staying near those guys while she was wearing a skirt, but Turles was already standing in front of the doorway.

"Why leave so soon? We don't often get to see you look so adorable." Turles teased, spreading his arms to block the way.

"I remember the skirt being longer." Nappa said, tilting his head sideways. The young woman sent Gohan a desperate glance.

"She pulled it up higher so it would be shorter." Gohan explained, rolling his eyes.

"The skirts of the other girls are shorter too. I don't want to be any more different than I already am." Katy shook her head. "School is difficult when you're different."

Raditz narrowed his eyes somewhat. "You two are different from all those pathetic humans. We teach our cubs to be proud of who they are. If a strong woman like you starts to hide herself then that would really be a waste."

A small smile appeared on Katy's face. "Thanks. That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"Don't let it go to your head." Raditz muttered, shrugging. He was just telling the truth just now.

Turles smirked as he made a waving motion with his hand. A gust of wind circled around them and pushed up the edges of Katy's skirt. She made a high sound and quickly pushed them down again.

She sent a glare to the laughing men. "How can you go from being decent one second to being total jerks the next!" She growled before storming off the roof, pushing Turles aside in the process.

"Oh come on." Turles's grin disappeared when he noticed Gohan's expression, directed at him. "It was just a joke." He extended a hand forwards and stepped back when Gohan's expression darkened. "Just a joke."

The corners of Gohan's mouth moved up. "Fear is a nice look on you, Turles." He stated before walking to the doorway too.

"Fear. Yeah right..." Turles muttered, frowning. The man noticed the expressions of the others and made a disgruntled movement with his hands. "I am not afraid of that runt!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he turned to the sky and jumped in the air, flying away.

The half-saiyan patiently listened to Katy's complaints about their annoying comrades. He had to admit that he agreed with her most of the time. They had a tendency to show up at the most difficult moments and even though they were weaker than he was now, they still seemed to assume that he had to listen to them, and he was really looking forward to showing them how wrong they were about that.

In the middle of their latest class, Gohan looked up at the ceiling. "What the hell are they doing here now?"

"Did they leave at all?" Katy whispered back, leaning sideways.

"Yes, temporarily. Why are they back?"

"There is only one way to find out." Katy smiled as she turned a page of her book. "We'll have to go back to the roof."

"No. I don't feel like joining them. We'll sneak out by leaving the school through a window and we'll run." Gohan replied, looking out the window. If they were lucky they would escape from a side of the building where the Saiyans weren't looking.

"Is that a good idea?" Katy asked, frowning a little. She released her book and glanced sideways at her boyfriend. "They won't like that."

"I thought you wanted me to start thinking more about what I want and less about what they want." Gohan growled softly as to not attract attention. He frowned at the teacher, who was still talking and dragging out their last class.

"It's your call."

Gohan took a deep breath to calm down. He was not enjoying this school thing, and his comrades showing up and Katy complaining about him not taking charge.. It was all piling up and his mood was not improving.

At the end of the class, Gohan turned to Katy. "Lower your power-level." He said before starting to get his stuff together. "They will expect us to come to them so we are just going to walk out the front entrance and we'll disappear in the crowd." He ignored the soft voice in his mind that was telling him how stupid this idea was and how many things could go wrong. Katy's hair, for example, was something that the Saiyans would immediately recognize. Aside from that, Vegeta had always managed to find his youngest comrade, no matter where the boy was.

Several minutes later, the two stopped in front of the entrance to the outside world. They exchanged glances before grabbing each other's hand and leaving the building. After walking for several minutes their hands loosened their grip. They both had not realized they were holding each other so tightly.

The couple did not speak because they did not want their comrades to hear their voices. Gohan pointed to a forest, still silent, and Katy nodded to show that she understood. They continued to walk until they were deep in the forest.

"Do you think they saw us?" Katy whispered as she tightened her grip on his hand again.

Gohan slowly shook his head. They gradually stopped walking. "This was such a good idea. We should do this more often." He grinned as he grabbed both her hands and pulled her closer. "And we've got plenty of privacy here." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her. They both had to admit that the thrill of escaping from their comrades added to the passion they were sharing right now.

"Caught you." A whisper behind him made Gohan open his eyes right before a pair of strong bulky arms wrapped around his torso, locking his arms against his sides.

Katy gasped when a large hand grabbed her wrist and made her twirl around until she bumped into a broad chest. Raditz did not do anything to hold her after that so she quickly stepped away from him.

"No matter how many times we do it, catching you is so much fun." Vegeta's sarcastic voice made Gohan look up.

Nappa still had his arms wrapped around the young boy, taking advantage of their difference in length and easily holding the boy in such a way that Gohan's feet lost contact with the ground.

"Okay. You've made your point. Let me down." Gohan snarled back. Katy temporarily put up a fight when Raditz started pulling on her bag but she gave up after a few minutes and let him have it. He wouldn't find anything interesting in there anyway.

"Maybe we should do what we always do when we catch you trying to run away." Vegeta suggested, motioning with his hand and watching as Nappa tightened his grip on the half-saiyan.

Gohan groaned slightly. It did not hurt. It just did not feel very nice. "Sadly for you, I am too strong for that treatment."

"Sadly." Vegeta repeated, giving Nappa another sign by waving his hand. The tall warrior let the half-saiyan fall down, making a disapproving sound when Gohan landed on his feet. The boy rolled his aching shoulders before crossing his arms over each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"We lost our cub. Have you seen him?" Vegeta responded without missing a beat.

"I don't have to train with you after school, you know?" Gohan was getting very annoyed with their behavior. "I can do whatever I want."

"You're right about that." Vegeta nodded. "You can. I just want to give you some advice. Man to man. You see, In a Saiyan tribe the hierarchy is based on strength. The stronger you are, the more power you get. But with this power comes both an up and a downside. The upside is that you are in charge." Vegeta crossed his arms over each other as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "The downside is that the more powerful you are, the more enemies you have. Freeza is very high on my hit list but let me tell you that since you surpassed me I've wanted nothing more than seeing you on your knees, writhing in pain and begging me for mercy."

Gohan narrowed his eyes in response but he did not reply so Vegeta continued: "We have been training all day from six in the morning and we will do the same tomorrow. Meanwhile you sit in that building all day, weakening while we are getting stronger." The man tilted his head sideways. "How long do you think it will take one of us to surpass you again? Let me tell you that once one of us gets even a little bit stronger we will turn against you in a heartbeat."

The man grabbed the front of Gohan's blouse and pulled him closer, forcing him to lean forward. "I can't wait." He hissed before releasing the half-saiyan. "So, I strongly advise, both of you," His eyes lingered on Katy for a moment, "to make sure we won't get the upper hand again."

"Hey, Gohan might be strong enough to refuse a training session." Turles said cheerfully as he stepped closer. "But this one is too weak to even put up a fight." He grabbed Katy's wrist and started to fly up.

"I am not!" She exclaimed.

"Then release yourself." Turles replied without looking back to her. He did not have to say this twice. She immediately started to pull on her arm, trying to free herself, but he just continued flying while holding her wrist in an iron grip.

Vegeta was still holding Gohan's gaze. "So, what do you say?"

"Fine." The half-saiyan started flying without waiting for Vegeta to say anything else, but the others followed him rather quickly. "I never begged you for mercy." Gohan muttered more to himself than to Vegeta.

The man shrugged. "I can dream." He replied, looking so gloomy that Gohan could not help but laugh at him.

Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta all sent him a wary glance while the half-saiyan continued to laugh. "You haven't changed one bit in all these years." Gohan said, still chuckling a little.

"Hmm…" Vegeta did not look at him. "Sadly, I can't say the same about you."

"Come on," Gohan grinned innocently, "you know you were getting bored. Always beating up the weaker person gets boring. You like a challenge and I became one."

"You've been a challenge from the moment we met, half-breed. In more ways than one." Vegeta sent him a brief glance. "Don't sell yourself short."

Several miles in front of them, Katy kept looking over her shoulder, sending worried glances to the people behind them. She realized that the others were following them but she was afraid that they might start fighting again. She did not like how threatening Vegeta had been earlier. She never liked it when they fought.

"That's a woman thing, isn't it?" Turles voice made Katy look sideways. She sent him a confused glance. "That whole worry thing. Then again, half-breed used to be like that too." The man made a thoughtful face. "When I just came back from my third war, I realized that the others had not told whelp about me being alive. He did not appreciate their silence and at one point he made an explosion of emotion, asking them why they hadn't told him. That he trusted them and they lied to him. Yadda yadda."

The man laughed. "It was the first time that I realized how much the others had changed. They felt guilty afterwards. Guilty! They tried to make half-breed feel better. It was so strange for me to see."

"But you care about Gohan now too, right?" Katy asked, smiling a little. She liked it when one of the Saiyans spoke about their past. It was interesting.

"I am a man. We don't care about things." Turles extended his arm and flexed his muscles to show just how manly he was.

Katy rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's why Gohan was so angry. You guys never tell each other anything. That's one of the reasons why Gohan first though that you hated him."

"I haven't killed whelp yet, have I? I like him enough to keep him around. That's all that he needs to know."

"You haven't killed me either. Do you like me enough to keep me around too?" Katy smiled innocently when the man looked at her.

He shrugged after a few minutes. "You can decide that for yourself." He replied, not intending to give her any complements.

Turles and Katy were the first to land and they were immediately caught by Bulma, who squealed when she saw Katy.

"Oh! You look adorable." She said as she stepped closer. After this she placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Turles. "And she is already accompanied by one of you. Please don't tell me you have been stalking these poor kids."

Turles put his hands up. "Just following orders." He stated, deciding that it would be a good idea to blame Vegeta.

The others landed at that moment and Bulma squealed once more, now walking to Gohan and patting him on his shoulder. "You look more hansom every time I see you." She motioned for Gohan and Katy to follow her. "Why don't you two come with me? You look absolutely famished. Let's get some food in you."

"They're not here to eat.." Vegeta started but Bulma was already heading inside and she waved his reply away.

"They cannot train on an empty stomach. Besides, don't you have better things to do than ordering kids around all day. Come on, Katy, Gohan, there are _some_ people here who care about your well-being and as long as you all live under my roof you'd better listen to what I say!"

Gohan and Katy exchanged glances before quickly entering the building. Vegeta grumbled something under his breath while he followed the teenagers. The rest of the warriors followed his example.

"How was your first day?" Bulma asked as they walked to the kitchen. The woman did not wait for their reply but she turned to the cook. "Get some pizza ready for these kids." Katy and Gohan hesitantly sat down when Bulma knocked on the table. "So, tell me? How was life as a regular student?"

"Horrible." Gohan replied, placing a hand on his forehead. "I've been to something similar and I hated that as well."

"You've been to school?" Bulma raised an eyebrow before her eyes briefly shot to the adults, who were spread around the kitchen. "I thought you were as brain-dead as the rest them."

Gohan ignored the disapproving sounds from his comrades. "I've sort of been to school. It was more like a training camp." He explained, leaning on the table with his elbows.

"Gohan is exaggerating." Katy noticed the glare that was sent in the direction of the adult Saiyans again, and she could already see the 'why did you kidnap Gohan if you were going to put him away again' fight coming. She reacted like that too at first. "The study material might be a bit difficult but the people seem nice, and we already made some friends, right?" She nudged Gohan when he did not respond.

"Yeah sure."

"Friends? That's nice. What are they like?" Bulma was eager to talk about this. She seemed to realize that Gohan was not planning on talking about it since she was now focusing on Katy.

"Well… I'm not sure if they can be called friends yet.." Katy said, suddenly less certain of herself. "They're sitting next to us. There is this boy, Sharpener. I have a feeling that he does not really care all that much.."

"He lost interest when you said you were taken." Gohan's sarcastic comment made Katy frown at him.

"Don't be like that." She turned back to Bulma. "There was another girl called Videl. She seemed nice but she wasn't as bubbly and talkative as Eresa was."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he heard the familiar name and his eyes briefly made contact with Gohan's brown eyes. The half-saiyan looked away quickly. He did not want to deal with that right now.

"Eresa was such a sweetheart. She helped us out when we did not understand something and she showed us the way to the cafeteria and the bathrooms." Katy's warm expression made Gohan feel uncomfortable. He was afraid that Katy was going to get used to living here on planet Earth, and he did not want her to be sad when they eventually had to leave.

A short while later, Bulma grabbed a slice of the pizza that just arrived. "You all should follow their good example." She stated as she nodded to Gohan and Katy. "They're going to school. They're growing up and fulfilling their part in this society."

"What do you want us to do? Go to school too?" Raditz said sarcastically. All the adults came closer once the pizza arrived. They wanted food too.

"You could get a job."

"And do what?" Turles interrupted, frowning. "We don't have the needed knowledge to get a job on this planet."

"You could become strippers." Bulma said, grinning at them. "You all have a great body and women would pay a lot of money just to touch you or even look at you."

"That's a job for women." Vegeta made a horrified face before stuffing another piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Maybe in the army." Katy turned sideways so she could look at Vegeta. "Because ninety percent of the army is male. Here on planet Earth there are both male and female strippers."

"Well, we do have a professional in our midst who can teach us erotic dancing." Nappa sent Katy a grin when she frowned at him. She knew she walked right into that one, which only annoyed her even more.

"You could always come dancing in my bar." Justin entered the kitchen, looking rather ruffled as if he just woke up, which was probably the case. He sat down next to Gohan and yawned. "There are a lot of hot girls there every night."

"How did you even get that job?" Turles asked, looking genuinely confused. "You don't have any diplomas either. You can't even write all that well."

"I pulled some strings." Bulma admitted, raising her hand. "And it's night and dark in the bar so nobody notices his outer appearance. All is well."

Justin tried to grab a piece of Gohan's pizza but the half-saiyan hit his hand away. "Aw, come on. I want food." Justin complained.

"You always take my food. Get your own."

"I don't always take your food. I haven't touched your food in months. Besides," Justin reached out again but Gohan smacked his hand this time, "it's not like you only get a limited amount of food like you did at camp."

"You went to the camp too?" Bulma's eyes were now focusing on Justin so the boy had to stop harassing Gohan's lunch.

"Yep!" Justin slung an arm around the half-saiyan's shoulders. "We were best buddies. Through thick and thin and every punishment and night in the ice room!" While Gohan was sending the slightly older warrior a wary glance, Justin let the arm that was slung around Gohan's shoulders lower until his hand could reach the base of Gohan's tail.

The warrior grabbed and twisted the boy's furry tail, forcing Gohan to gasp audibly and jump up. Meanwhile Justin's other hand snatched a slice of pizza off Gohan's plate.

"Works every time." He said cheerfully as he took a bite.

"Damn it, Justin." Gohan complained, reaching back and petting his own tail. That felt horrible just now.

"Don't swear, Gohan. That's not proper." Justin replied before taking another bite. He ignored Gohan's heavy glare and continued eating the slice of pizza. He turned to the other people in the room. "If you want to steal his food, the only thing you have to do is twist the base of his tail and he'll jump up like a scared cat. Boris and I could always get something to eat from him when we were too late for breakfast or lunch."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Gohan pushed his plate away from Justin and grabbed another slice of pizza. "What are you going to do now, Justin?"

"Wake up fully." Justin reached out and grabbed the large can that was filled with coffee.

"Good. Then you have time to spar!"

Justin shook his head. "No way. I work from 8 PM to 4 AM, reach this place around 5 and wake up around 3 in the afternoon. Besides, I drank a little too much last night. A group of girls was having a _lot _of fun. So I am experiencing a bit of a hangover.."

Gohan grinned. "Perfect." He got up and grabbed Justin's upper arm. "Let's go."

"Gohan. No." Justin shook his head as Gohan pulled him up. The boy pulled back somewhat when Gohan started walking and dragged him along. "Gohan! You are becoming more and more like them than you realize! HELP ME!"

"Come on! Let's get you in an armor. It's been too long since we sparred. You must have gotten rusty."

The others watched as the two walked away. Well, Gohan dragged Justin away. They all decided to go to the training room as well. They were planning on going there eventually anyway.

Justin cornered Katy very quickly after she entered the training area, now dressed in a blue uniform and a dress like armor that Bulma created for her. "Katy! You gorgeous beauty!" He said dramatically as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. "What do you want?"

He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "I don't know what happened but I know one thing and that is that Gohan is agitated and when Gohan is agitated and he enters a training room someone is going to get hurt and that someone is usually me." He said before briefly looking over his shoulder. "So, why don't you go and use your feminine charms on him to calm him down?"

The man walked around Katy and gave her an encouraging push against her back. She turned to the group of men. "Why me?"

"Because you're his mate. It's your job." Turles motioned for Katy to go. The others made agreeing sounds.

"Oh, so let me get this straight. The group of big strong male warriors is sending out a little girl to danger because they're too afraid to go?"

"Hey, you wanted equal treatment. Wouldn't us protecting you because you're a girl be unequal treatment?" Nappa pointed to Gohan and sent the young woman a grin. "Go get them, tiger."

"Fine." She turned away from them but then considered something and looked at them over her shoulder. "It's your fault that he's agitated though." She said before flying up to her boyfriend.

Gohan watched her come closer and he sent her a questioning glance. She smiled. "They're scared of you so they sent me to calm you down." She stated, watching as Gohan rolled his eyes and glared at the adults.

"If they don't want me to be angry then they should not be so incredibly annoying." The half-saiyan clenched his fists. "And they're sending you because they think I'm so gullible that you can calm me down? How stupid do they…"

Katy leaned closer and pressed a kiss on his lips. Brief. Sweet. Soft.

Gohan stared at her for a few seconds after she pulled away. He crossed his arms over each other and made a disapproving sound. "Okay. Fine. I may be that gullible." He admitted, sounding so much like a disgruntled little child that Katy couldn't help but hug him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and patiently waiting for Gohan to hug her back, which he did rather quickly.

"If a little affection is all you needed then you should have said so!" Justin appeared behind Katy, making the two teenagers pull away from each other. The slightly older male warrior spread his arms and moved toward Gohan. "Give me a hug, big boy!" He exclaimed.

Gohan made a face and flew back. "Justin. Stay back." He noticed the glint in Justin's eyes. This was not going to be good. Justin flew closer and Gohan started flying away, quickening his pace until he was flying rather fast.

"Gohan! Stop! Let me love you!"

Nappa watched as Gohan flew away from Justin. This looked like a fun game… The man scratched his bald head for a moment before following the two younger warriors. He appeared in front of Gohan and spread his arms as well. "Half-breed!" He yelled cheerfully.

"Stop it!" Gohan flew up and turned to the two warriors. "Gosh, you two should not be working together!" The two warriors ignored this statement and continued to follow him, both enjoying the game.

Katy smiled a little as she watched them go. Turles appeared next to her. "You handled that rather well." He stated, making her wonder if he was giving her a complement or not.

"That's my job, isn't it?" She grinned when Turles sent her a confused expression. "Emotions are a woman thing, right?"

"Ah. Right." Turles could not help but smirk right now. The man stretched his arms for a moment before reaching sideways and ruffling the woman's hair roughly.

"No~" Katy whimpered. Her hair was a mess now.

"Ah, what do you care? It will get ruffled while you're getting pushed around by us anyway." Turles said cheerfully as he stepped backwards, keeping his eyes on the young woman. "Come on, little Lady. Show me just how manly you can be." He motioned for her to attack him.

Katy gave one last glance in the direction of the playing warriors before sinking into a fighting stance, following Turles's example. She could feel Vegeta's presence near her and realized that he was slowly powering up as well. This fight would probably get very intense if the man would decide to step in. Turles might be right about her hair. It will never survive this battle without getting roughed up.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	24. Chapter 24:Changes and New Possibilities

**Hey you!**

**Some of you might have already noticed that I posted the first two chapters of the new rewritten version of A Half-breed's Life part 1. So check it out ;)**

**Previously on A Half-breed's Life 2:**

"_Torture blasts.." Vegeta stated as he studied the boy's unconscious form. "They enter your body and make your entire body hurt very badly, but they don't leave any marks. It destroys someone from within."_

_****** DBZ **** DBZ ******_

"_Just wait.." Gohan muttered. "I'll get those torture blasts under control and I'll have a very good attack." The teen's breaths slowed down and his head fell sideways.. Raditz leaned over and waved with his hand in front of the teen to find out whether Gohan was asleep or not._

_****** DBZ **** DBZ ******_

_**This is not a real scene but it's a little background information for a scene in this chapter.**_

"_Adultery is not allowed in saiyan society so once two saiyans are mated, other saiyans are not allowed to make physical contact with those two mated saiyans. We can smell each other's scents so it's easy for saiyans to detect a strange scent on their mates. When a male saiyan tries to woo a female mate of another man and actually physically touches her between her shoulders and lower legs, her male mate is legally allowed to either harm or even kill that saiyan, and vice versa. Female saiyans can be very scary when it comes to their mates.." Vegeta studied the half-saiyan for a moment. "It will interesting to see what kind of adult saiyan you are."_

"_You mean, you're wondering whether I will kill you for touching Katy inappropriately?" Gohan asked as a small smirk appeared on his face._

_Vegeta laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Most saiyans obey the rules without questioning them. We won't do anything, aside from the occasional punch she will receive during the training sessions." Vegeta shrugged. "The Saiyan ability to smell scents can work in many different ways, and scents tend to change after major changes in someone's life. Her scent changed to match yours and that's a massive turnoff." _

_****** DBZ **** DBZ ******_

"_Right." Raditz flipped a page. "So, why are you so quiet lately? Are we going to have to punch that out of you?"_

_Vegeta laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He said in a mocking tone._

_Turles, Nappa and Raditz all looked up and simultaneously started cracking their knuckles. Vegeta sneered at them. "Fine. You all know that I still have a scouter, right?" They all nodded in response. "I've been listening to it a lot lately… And…" Vegeta hesitated for a moment, and this did not go unnoticed. "Freeza is going to send a ship to planet Earth."_

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 24. Changes and New Possibilities**

A few hours later the warriors were gathered in the training room. Katy had called it quits a while ago to work on her homework but Gohan refused to leave the training room until a winner had been decided. The young warrior moved with precision, blocking and dodging attacks with ease. The gap between him and his comrades had gotten bigger and bigger over the months, and he enjoyed teasing them with their lack of strength against him, just like they used to bully him with the same topic when he was younger.

Vegeta blocked a punch from Gohan, pushing back Gohan's fist angrily. He pulled back a leg to kick the young warrior but Gohan moved back just in time to dodge it. Vegeta did not even see the following punch coming.

Watching as Vegeta was launched away, Nappa attacked Gohan head on. The half-saiyan whirled around just in time to block his punch and tried to hit him back. This failed miserably as Nappa tilted his head sideways to dodge the punch. Gohan was not in a losing mood though. He whirled around in the air to kick Nappa, succeeded and watched him go down.

Gohan was still irked by the way in which Nappa easily dodged his attack earlier, so he extended his hand to the still falling warrior. He was planning on shooting the man right as he would get up.

A sensor in his mind told him that someone was charging at him from behind. He whirled around, focused on Turles instead and placed his other hand on the inner elbow area of his extended arm. A small red energy ball started to appear in front of his spread hand. He smirked as he narrowed his eyes. The blast grew to twice its size in a matter of nanoseconds before he sent it in Turles's reaction. The man hadn't noticed the miniature blast at first but it had suddenly appeared in front of him and he was hit head on.

A scream from Turles made everyone look up. "What the hell was that?" He yelled at Gohan.

The half-saiyan was about to answer when Vegeta appeared in front of him. The older Saiyan pulled back a hand and backhanded Gohan harshly. The half-saiyan hadn't been treated like this in a while now and this trip to the past did not agree with him. "What the…" He placed a hand on his cheek.

"I strictly forbid you to use torture blasts against your comrades!" Vegeta snarled at him, frowning at the younger warrior.

"You didn't have to hit me." Gohan rubbed his cheek. "Besides, it's my attack. You can all use your own attacks as well. Why can't I use mine?"

"This is a different kind of energy use. I don't like it. We don't know what kind of damage it will do in the long run." Vegeta slowly shook his head. "We agreed that you are only allowed to use it against enemies."

"No, you agreed to that. I had nothing to do with that decision, as usual." Gohan responded as he lowered his hand. "Besides, don't you always say that you are my enemies during the spars?"

"No matter how much you whine about it, you are not allowed to use those blasts against us." Vegeta said strictly. This conversation was over if you asked him.

"That's not fair!" Gohan snarled as he pounded down on the air with his boot, looking like an angry child.

During Gohan and Vegeta's little squabble, Raditz and Nappa were exchanging amused glances and now they started laughing abruptly. Gohan and Vegeta both stared at them. Turles scratched his head, wondering what was going on.

Gohan was the first one to lose patience. "Is something funny?" He snarled at them.

"Yes." Raditz snickered once more. "It's just that… We were talking the other day that so much has changed since the war and that we wouldn't mind going back to the days before that. When everything was normal." He explained, still smirking a little. "But then you two made a scene like this and it just reminded me of how you used to argue during the training sessions back then."

"Especially when you said 'it's not fair'. Do you guys remember how 'unfair' pretty much everything was back in the days?" He directed the second sentence to the other adults.

Gohan scoffed. "Well.. It was."

"From your perspective. Yes. It was such a cute thing to say though. Such innocence." Raditz patted Gohan on his head in a rather condescending way.

"They're calling me cute now… Okay." Gohan muttered before he floated down. "I'm done here." He called as he landed on the ground.

The half-saiyan's only warning was a high whistling sound. He whirled around and could only watch as Nappa tackled him. Landing on the ground, Gohan made a whining sound when Nappa landed on top of him. "Do you remember how I used to tickle you?" Nappa asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Gohan stared up at him. "You wouldn't." He said as he tried to crawl backwards. Nappa, however, straddled the half-saiyan with his knees and immediately started to tickle the boy. "Noo!" Gohan complained loudly during his laughter. "Nappa~ Stop it!"

"And you're still as ticklish as ever!" Nappa responded cheerfully.

The other saiyans landed on the ground as well. They watched their two comrades with some amusement.

Gohan tried to crawl away again, weakened by his own laughter. Eventually, Nappa decided that it was over and he pulled back. Gohan crawled back a bit to create distance between them, just in case Nappa wanted to have another go.

"You can't keep treating me like this." Gohan complained as he got up. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm an adult now." He said, frowning a little. He got quite agitated by the way the others treated him. They seemed to think he was still a child but he wasn't. He was old enough to be treated like an equal.

The others laughed loudly at this statement. Gohan made a face. They never took him seriously. He let out a breath. Well… They never took anyone seriously. Not even themselves or each other. That's just how they were. That's how he knew them and he wouldn't change it.

Several hours later, Gohan was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend. A notebook was placed on his lap. Katy was holding a history book and they were both reading it.

Gohan wrote down some notes that Katy pointed out before adding some of his own. They pretty much did everything together when it came to school. Vegeta jokingly pointed out that only one of them should make the tests for both of them because they knew the exact same facts and studied the same information.

"It's nice to see you guys interact in such a way." Katy said while Gohan was writing something down.

"Hmm?" Gohan didn't look at her while he was writing.

"How you did this afternoon." A lock of pink hair fell in front of Katy's face and she brushed it away.

"Wasting three hours on fooling around? We could have used those hours to train.." Gohan replied, still writing. "It was pathetic."

"It was sweet." Katy closed the book and got a confused glance from her boyfriend. "You're always fighting or arguing. It's easy to think that you dislike each other but then I witness moments like this…"

"We don't dislike each other. We just…" Gohan took a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling. "It's complicated."

"That it is." She smiled a little as she opened the book again.

Justin ran in the room and hid behind the couch. "I'm not here." He whispered as his green eyes focused on the ground in front of him.

"That's a great hiding spot." Gohan muttered sarcastically. "They'll find you easily. Your power level isn't even suppressed."

"You don't even know who I'm fleeing from." Justin's light-green tinted face popped up from behind the couch.

Gohan scoffed. "Give me four guesses." He tapped on a page with his pen. "Should we add this?" He asked. "It looks important."

"It can't hurt." Katy nodded. "What time is your match with Vegeta?"

"I still have some time." Gohan looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. He sneaked his arm around her shoulders. "Or I could skip this spar." He leaned closer. "The other day, I saw this beautiful area in a nearby forest when I was on my way home."

Justin laughed from behind the couch. "You ditching Vegeta. Don't make me laugh." He teased, leaning against the couch with his back. "You pretty much do everything he says."

"No! I don't!" Gohan complained, looking over the couch at Justin's dark-green mass of hair. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true, honey." Katy smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. "And I love you for it. Calm down. We need to finish this."

Gohan sat down and crossed his arms over each other, frowning. Meanwhile, Turles and Raditz entered the room. They looked around frantically.

"We could use Kittycat too. She'll do." Turles said when he noticed the girl. She looked up at them but Raditz was already shaking his head.

"No, we need someone who is expendable. Where's traitor?" Raditz asked as he stepped closer to the couch on which Katy and Gohan were sitting.

Gohan pointed behind him with his thumb. Raditz and Turles walked around the couch and Justin jumped up. "You traitor!" Justin exclaimed as he pointed at Gohan.

"That makes you two even, doesn't it?" Turles asked innocently. Justin frowned at them. He often wondered if those saiyans would ever forget about it, or at least let him forget about his betrayal.

"Let's go." Raditz grabbed Justin's wrist and started pulling him along. Turles followed, aiming a blast for Justin to keep the boy calm and obedient.

Katy was smiling. "Did you hear that? I'm not expendable anymore." She said cheerfully. "I think they're starting to accept me."

"No, they're starting to accept Justin." Gohan replied as he looked at the doorway. "They accepted you a long time ago. Bullying you is just their way of saying that they like you."

"Well, maybe now that they have moved on to Justin, they will stop bullying me." Katy said, still smiling.

"They never stopped bullying me." Gohan muttered as he wrote something else down again.

"Oh, half-breed, you're still here." Vegeta said when he walked in the room. "We might as well start our training session early then. Let's go." Vegeta motioned for Gohan to follow him.

"Okay." Gohan pressed a kiss on Katy's forehead before handing her the notebook and pen and getting up. "I'll see you later."

"So, you never immediately do what Vegeta says, right?" Katy whispered as she smiled up at him.

Gohan made a face. "Oh well. It's easier that way." He replied before turning away from her.

"Half-breed. How long are you going to make me wait?" Vegeta's impatient voice came from the other side of the room.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming." Gohan growled. He ran closer to the man and followed him out the room.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Summer." Katy whispered as she walked out into the sun. Capsule Corporation had a massive garden and the sun was shining on all of it. The water in the pool was shimmering brightly. Turles and Raditz were chilling on the grass, enjoying the sun with closed eyes.

Vegeta was swimming laps in the pool. That man could not relax. Gohan and Nappa were playing soccer. Well, they were trying to beat each other in scoring as many goals as they could. Gosh, those saiyans could be competitive in anything.

For a moment, Katy watched as Vegeta swam a lap, almost shooting from one side of the pool to the other. She never knew he could swim, but all the saiyans could swim. She knew that Gohan was taught to swim at camp. He told her that the specialists weren't too eager to teach Gohan how to swim. They did not like swimming. So, before Gohan even learned how to fly, one of the specialists took him out to the large lake within their training grounds, dropped the boy in the deepest area of the lake and told the boy to learn how to swim by himself. This turned out to be very effective since Gohan certainly did not want to drown and he could only get out of harm's way by swimming back to the shore.

Turles opened his eyes when a shadow fell over his body. The man watched as Katy walked to one of the chairs, lay down on it and let out a satisfied breath. Turles exchanged glances with his brother, who shook his head when he noticed Turles' expression.

Turles grinned back at him before he got up. "As if I'm going to let that slide." He whispered to his brother. Raditz shrugged and lay down again. Turles walked to the chair on which Katy was lying. She opened her eyes, putting a hand above her eyes to protect them from the sunlight and sending Turles a questioning glance.

"Turles?" She asked as she pulled up her naked legs and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Wanna go for a swim, princess?" Turles asked, his tail playfully wagging behind him.

"No thanks. I don't have a bathing suit on me and I'd like to keep these clothes dry." Katy shifted back a bit and leaned on her hands. "Get out of my sun." She leaned more on one hand and waved him away with the other.

Turles wasn't just chased away like that. "Are you sure? The water is great."

"I'm pretty sure. Why don't you go swim with Vegeta?"

"I think the pool needs a little more femininity." Turles responded before he leaned down and grabbed Katy by her waist, pulling her up in the air.

"Turles!" Katy exclaimed when he hoisted her up in the air. "Put me down!" Nappa and Gohan ceased their activities and both looked over.

Turles briefly made eye-contact with his nephew. The other adults weren't allowed to touch Katy on the area between the shoulders and lower legs because she was Gohan's girlfriend, and a mean saiyan could kill for something like that, but they had quickly found out that Gohan was a rather lenient mate. He basically didn't care as long as the others didn't take it too far.

The full-blooded saiyan turned around while still holding the female warrior and walked over to the pool. "Turles! Don't you dare!" Katy exclaimed when Turles extended his arms and held her above the water. Her feet kicked against the water as she struggled.

Turles grinned widely. "Or you'll do what?"

Vegeta was leaning on the edge of the pool with one arm, his breathing slowing down as he recovered from the laps he just did.

Nappa suddenly focused on the ball and kicked it right in the goal. "I win!" He cheered as he put his hands up in the air.

"That's not fair!" Gohan said, turning back to him. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Should have kept your eyes on the ball and not on your little doll." Nappa rhymed innocently as he ran to the goal. Gohan scoffed before grabbing the ball. It was his turn to try to score a goal now.

Meanwhile Turles was still holding Katy above the water. "Any last words?" He asked, grinning at her.

"I'm going to kill you." Katy threatened as her hands tried to push his hands off her waist.

"At least you'll be clean~" Turles suddenly jumped in the air and pushed the girl right into the water. She squealed loudly when the cold water touched her skin. She got up, coughing and spluttering and reached for the edge of the pool.

She was about to grab the edge when a hand curled around her wrist. "Come on, swim with me." Turles said cheerfully as he started swimming, pulling her with him and away from the edge.

Katy was still wiping the water out of her eyes as she tried to keep swimming. She coughed again. Her light-green top felt heavy around her body. Frowning, Katy pushed at his hands. "Let me go." She complained. Turles ignored her at first so she pulled up her legs and tried to kick his stomach, but the man saw it coming and he released her, making her fall back a bit.

"Miauw." Turles made a cat sound and made a claw with one of his hands, pretending to scratch something invisible. This was something that the men tended to do whenever Katy did something that they considered mean. "If you didn't want to swim with me, you should have told me." He said innocently.

"Oh, right. And me screaming and yelling at you didn't get through to you?" Katy growled. Turles only shrugged and grinned so Katy decided that it was payback time. She started splashing him, grinning when Turles put up his hands to shield himself.

Vegeta glanced at Gohan, who would be doing the exact same thing if he were in this situation. The Saiyan prince took a deep breath, dove under water and swam to the girl. Grabbing her lower legs, he pulled her down until she was completely submerged under water. The man came up for air mere seconds before Katy resurfaced again.

She brushed her wet hair out of her face and swam back, creating distance between her and the two saiyans. "What was that for?"

"You should have paid attention to your surroundings, little princess." Vegeta wagged his finger at her.

Katy narrowed her eyes at them, clenching her fists. "You two…" she started, "are dead."

"I'd like to see you try, kittycat." Turles teased, splashing water in her direction.

Katy moved her hands underwater and used her energy to create a bubble of air. Pushing the bubble upwards, she created a large waterfall of water that landed right on top of the two Saiyans. They moved their arms up to shield themselves from the water, but that didn't help much and they were soaked.

Katy laughed, placing a hand in front of her mouth. "You two look like drowned cats!" She exclaimed.

Turles and Vegeta exchanged glances before looking back to the woman. Cracking his knuckles above the water, Vegeta smirked. "I'd say this little kitty needs to be taught some discipline." He suggested.

Turles nodded before he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the grass. "I'd say you're right." His eyes locked on to the young woman.

"Now don't get any ideas, you two." Katy said as she pointed at them. "We're even now. It's over and done."

"Oh no no no no." Vegeta shook his head. "We're just getting started."

The two Saiyans dove underwater simultaneously. Katy gasped, whirled around in the water and tried to swim to shore as quickly as possible. She then realized that she could fly and she tried to fly up in the air. A hand curled around her ankle and pulled her right back in the water.

"Gohan!" She cried when she was back in the water and Vegeta still hadn't let her go. "HELP!"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Have you seen the new gym teacher?" Eresa fell down on her seat next to Katy. "He's hot. Like smoking."

"Really?" Katy leaned on the table with her elbows. "Why do they think that?" She asked, curious as to what humans would find hot.

"They say he's got a lot of muscles. I haven't seen him yet, but luckily it won't take long." Eresa grinned as she made an excited movement with her hand, holding her clenched fists up to shoulder-level and shaking them a little.

"Oh right! We have P.E. today, right?" Katy looked over her shoulder at Gohan and the half-saiyan nodded. He had the tendency to stay out of the conversations, especially when they were about "hot" men. She turned to Eresa again. "Isn't it normal for gym teachers to be fit?"

"Yes, but there's fit and there's body builder. He's like abnormally ripped." Eresa shrugged as she leaned back on her seat. "Then again, my girls tend to exaggerate. We'll see later today."

Katy leaned over to Gohan. "A hot teacher who looks like a body builder?" She whispered to him.

A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face. "Life wouldn't be that cruel, would it?"

"To you?" Katy whispered as she looked at the front of the class where the teacher was writing something on the chalkboard. "Think about your life until now and reconsider."

"Exactly. Life should start giving me a break sometime soon." Gohan slowly shook his head. "They would have told me… Besides, they don't like humans."

Katy shrugged. "I can't wait to find out." She said as she opened her book. Gohan made a face as he tried to sense for the power levels of his comrades. He couldn't sense them. That couldn't be a good sign.

Later that day, Gohan was just leaving the dressing room when Katy walked up to him.

She put up her hands and placed them on his shoulders. "Okay. Take a deep breath." She said. "Calm down."

Gohan looked down at her. "You saw the new teacher, didn't you?" He asked, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach.

Katy leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek. That's something that could always calm her boyfriend down. Gohan made a face as he gently pushed his girlfriend aside and walked to the baseball field.

"Hey whelp!" Turles waved cheerfully when he noticed the half-saiyan.

'_Thank Kami that Turles doesn't often call me half-breed..' _Gohan thought as he walked closer to his uncle. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm teaching! Physical education to be precise." Turles said as he showed the papers he was holding. A name-list was shown on the paper. "Bulma got the job for me. Said they needed someone and seeing as I have a medicine degree that legally counts in pretty much the entire universe and I know all about the saiyan, and therefore the human body, I got the job easily."

"It's interesting to watch humans exercise, and I can even teach them martial arts later this year." Turles continued cheerfully. "It's actually quite fun." The man grinned innocently. "Oh, and the fact that I get to order you two around adds to the pleasure."

"Right." Gohan let out a breath. "Well, we'd better get back to the other students."

"Oh wait." Turles reached out and grabbed Gohan's arm, pulling the half-saiyan back. "I wanted to…"

Gohan pulled away as if Turles's touch burned him. "You can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Turles looked genuinely confused. "I beat you up every day."

"First of all, I beat _you_ up every day." Gohan replied, turning to Turles fully. "Secondly, I'm a student and you're a teacher. You can't pull on my arm like that."

"You're my nephew." Turles was still confused. He didn't understand why Gohan was making such a fuzz about this.

"I'm still a student at this school, and so is Katy." Gohan replied as he rubbed over his arm. Turles' grip had actually been quite harsh. "You can't do things like that. You can't call us names. You definitely can't hurt us or push or pull us around. And, you have to call us by our real names."

Turles huffed. "I thought this was going to be fun." He complained. "I already had Bulma lecture me about that, _Gohan_, and I know exactly what I can and cannot do."

The half-saiyan stared at Turles for a moment before placing a hand on his forehead. "I never thought there would actually be a day when I would prefer you guys call me half-breed just because it sounds more natural coming from you." He muttered.

Turles smirked as he leaned forward, placing his hands on his hips. "But all this works both ways." He realized that leaning over a student like this wouldn't be appreciated either but he could honestly care less what the school thought about him, and it wasn't his fault that Gohan was too stubborn to actually move away on times like this. "You cannot harm me and you can't even talk back to me. I can write you down and let you be punished if you behave badly and you have to address me properly. So, Gohan, why don't you shut your big mouth and get in line with the others?"

Gohan scoffed as he turned away from Turles. "Yes sir." He said before walking to his girlfriend.

"Oh, Gohan." Turles called, forcing Gohan to turn around again. "You can stay after class to help clean up together with Katy and Jonathan." Turles crossed the names off the list. "The field doesn't clean itself up, you know." He added as he made eye-contact with the half-saiyan.

Trying not to make a face at his uncle, Gohan nodded once more to show that he understood before he turned back to Katy. She heard this last bit of the conversation and she was shaking her head, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. Gohan, though, could believe it. Life was indeed this cruel to him once more.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was hanging his shirt over the clothes line. He leaned down and grabbed an orange shirt that definitely belonged to his father. "I don't need a party." He said in response to his mother's question why he didn't want to celebrate his birthday. "I've never had a party and I honestly could care less."

"But you've been in that Time Chamber for a long time. We've missed several birthdays which we should have been able to celebrate." Chi-chi said as she reached inside the laundry basket and grabbed a pair of pants. "We could invite all your friends from school, your comrades," A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face when Chi-chi mentioned his comrades. She had trouble calling them that but obviously did it for Gohan. "and your other friends. It will be fun."

"Can't I just… celebrate with only you guys? Just family?" Gohan asked as he knelt down and grabbed the empty basket. "I'll like that."

Chi-chi reached up and placed a hand on Gohan's cheek. "Sure honey. We'll do that." She replied before she walked back to the house.

Gohan would have placed a hand on his cheek if his hands would have been free. He wasn't used to people treating him like that, with so much love.

A couple of hours later, Gohan landed on the look-out. The half-saiyan realized that Piccolo was already waiting for him. "What do you want, saiyan?"

A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face. "I came here to ask you something." He started. "You see, in the other time-line, my future version and your future version had developed a student-mentor kind of relationship." Gohan explained. He already noticed the disgusted expression on the Namekian's face so he quickly continued: "I do not expect something like that. Trust me. But I noticed some great techniques in my future version's fighting style that he did not learn from his father."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I want to train with you." Gohan said, getting to the point. "I want to learn those techniques. I want you to teach me how to be a better fighter."

Piccolo gazed at Gohan for a moment. "No." He turned away from Gohan and started walking.

"What?" Gohan followed him. "Why not?"

"I don't train with saiyans."

"Your future version trained with my future self." Gohan tried as he ran around Piccolo and stopped in front of him, forcing the man to stop as well. "Besides, you've trained with my father too. What's so wrong with me?"

Piccolo studied Gohan for a moment. "You're more of a saiyan than Goku is. Ruthless. Blood-thirsty. You've done things he cannot even imagine. I don't interact with your kind." Piccolo pushed Gohan aside and continued walking.

"But…" Gohan turned to Piccolo. "But you're a mean guy too!" He called, sounding rather childish. "At least, you were. If I recall it right I was supposed to give you a second chance, why can't you do the same for me?"

Piccolo froze in his tracks. The man sent Gohan a glare over his shoulder. "Fine. Ask your comrades for permission and then come back here to discuss our training." He stated before he looked forward again and continued his walk away from the half-saiyan.

"Ask for permission? Why?"

"You're their trainee. I don't want to step on their territory." Piccolo replied without looking back. "Hurry up."

Gohan huffed before he turned to the edge of the lookout and jumped off. The half-saiyan flew all the way to the other side of the planet where the saiyans were having an all-out training session.

"Half-breed!" Vegeta called once Gohan was inside. The man eyed the half-saiyan for a moment. "Change into something decent and join us." That was all he could say before Nappa attacked him.

Gohan looked down at his white shirt and denim pants. He flew up to them. "I just came here to ask you something." He started, but Turles got in his way.

The man made Gohan turn around. "Hurry up. I've got a new technique I'm dying to try out on you." He said, pushing against Gohan's back. "Change. Change."

"Why can't I stay in this outfit?"

"I want to fight a saiyan, not a human." Turles replied, still pushing the half-saiyan.

"I am human too. There's nothing you can change about that." Gohan suddenly realized there were no more fighting sounds in the room. Turles stopped pushing him and Gohan turned around.

"What do you want, half-breed?" Vegeta asked, suddenly full of attention for the young warrior. Nappa, Turles and Raditz landed on the ground and grabbed the towels and bottles of water that were lying around there.

Gohan noted that Vegeta did not go for the bottle or towels. The others might be taking a break but Vegeta was still here, up in the air, his power slowly rising. He was still in battle mode.

"I just… I wanted to…Ehh…" Gohan blushed when he realized he started to stutter.

That was when Vegeta landed on the ground. "He's stuttering. Come back when you're a man again."

"Aw, Vegeta. I think it's cute." Turles teased, watching Gohan land on the ground as well. "It means that he's nervous and that's been a while."

"What are you so nervous about, boy?" Raditz tilted his head sideways. "You're the leader of our tribe, aren't you? According to you that is. What can be so scary to ask if you don't even need our permission in the first place?"

"Leader, yeah right." Vegeta muttered, kneeling to grab his bottle and towel.

Gohan took a deep breath. Why were they so intimidating for him? He was stronger than they were. He could beat them all easily. The only reason why he was asking their permission was because Piccolo wanted him to.

"I want to train with the Namek." Gohan blurted out. He tensed and got ready for any taunts, objections or even attacks from his comrades but nothing really happened.

Vegeta opened his water bottle. "Okay." He replied before he took a sip.

"What?" Gohan scratched his head. He thought he was going to have to fight them.

"If you want to lower yourself to training with Namekians then sure. Go ahead." Vegeta closed the bottle again. "You're an adult. You can do whatever you want." Turles, Nappa and Raditz were already floating up again to continue the match.

"Thanks." Gohan watched as Vegeta walked closer to him. "Piccolo wanted me to ask your permission, which is why I came here."

"I was already wondering why you asked for our permission in the first place." Vegeta grabbed the short sleeve of Gohan's white shirt and released it. "So, are you going to join us? Cause you'll have to change first."

"Why do I have to change?"

Vegeta smirked as he flew up. "Cause I'm sure we will blast your pretty boy shirt off your body within seconds." He teased before he turned to the other Saiyans.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I'll be right there." He called before leaving the room. He planned on stopping by the lookout first to tell Piccolo the good news. After that he could come back here and show the others exactly how much of a pretty boy he was.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"He made me run twenty laps around the field. TWENTY!" Gohan complained as he walked besides Katy. The young woman was listening to his rant patiently. "And I had to do it on a human pace AND I had to pretend to be exhausted because what kind of human is not exhausted after running twenty laps around a baseball field and…."

"And you didn't even do anything wrong." Katy finished for him, smiling sweetly.

Gohan made a face. "Sorry." He let her grab his hand. "I'll stop complaining about it." The boy released her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay. It was a pretty rotten thing to do." Katy went to walk a little closer to him. The sun was shining brightly which made her bright pink hair look even more intense.

"Honestly, I have had the most amazing birthday of my entire life." Gohan gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "Picnicking with my girlfriend and spending the rest of the day with my family. No death or destruction for desert. Just how I like it."

Katy avoided his eyes. "Yes. Exactly." She said, sounding rather unsure of herself.

Gohan noticed the tone in her voice. "What's going on?" He asked, curiously. His mind prodded hers but he noticed that she put her shield up. "Since when do you shield your mind from me?"

"Since I don't want you reading my thoughts every second of the day."

"Do you have something to hide?" Gohan asked, grinning at her. "Naughty thoughts about Sharpener?"

Katy elbowed him in the side. Sharpener had been trying to flirt with Katy every time Gohan was not around. They both didn't really know why Sharpener was even trying. Katy was taken and she told him that often enough but still the boy tried and tried. It made Gohan wonder if and when he should tell Sharpener exactly what he thought of this behavior, using his fists as encouragement.

"Shut up." Katy muttered. "There's nothing going on."

They reached their house and Katy reached out to open the door but her boyfriend grabbed her hand, making her turn to him and look up. "Are you sure there's nothing going on? You never shield your thoughts from me."

Katy sent him a smile. "Trust me. I don't have any secrets." She placed her hand on the doorknob. "Let's go."

Gohan allowed her to open the door, making a mental note to talk to her about this later. Little did he know, he was about to find out what made Katy shield her mind from him on that day.

Katy opened the door and motioned for Gohan to go inside. The half-saiyan sent her a confused glance but the woman only shrugged. "Humor me."

"Alright then." Gohan walked through the doorway and Katy followed him in. Gohan frowned when he noticed the lights were out and all the curtains were closed. Weren't his parents supposed to be home? This was strange. Luckily, he could easily see in the dark. Gohan's eyes went for the light switch immediately and he reached out to switch it when…

"SURPRISE!"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Perks of Being a Saiyan

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying your weekend! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter.**

**Last time on A half-breed's Life 2**

"_Right." Raditz flipped a page. "So, why are you so quiet lately? Are we going to have to punch that out of you?"_

_Vegeta laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He said in a mocking tone._

_Turles, Nappa and Raditz all looked up and simultaneously started cracking their knuckles. Vegeta sneered at them. "Fine. You all know that I still have a scouter, right?" They all nodded in response. "I've been listening to it a lot lately… And…" Vegeta hesitated for a moment, and this did not go unnoticed. "Freeza is going to send a ship to planet Earth."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_Have you seen the new gym teacher?" Eresa fell down on her seat next to Katy. "He's hot. Like smoking."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Later that day, Gohan was just leaving the dressing room when Katy walked up to him._

_She put up her hands and placed them on his shoulders. "Okay. Take a deep breath." She said. "Calm down." _

_Gohan looked down at her. "You saw the new teacher, didn't you?" He asked, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach._

_Katy leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek. That's something that could always calm her boyfriend down. Gohan made a face as he gently pushed his girlfriend aside and walked to the baseball field._

"_Hey whelp!" Turles waved cheerfully when he noticed the half-saiyan. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan was hanging his shirt over the clothes line. He leaned down and grabbed an orange shirt that definitely belonged to his father. "I don't need a party." He said in response to his mother's question why he didn't want to celebrate his birthday. "I've never had a party and I honestly could care less." _

"_But you've been in that Time Chamber for a long time. We've missed several birthdays which we should have been able to celebrate." Chi-chi said as she reached inside the laundry basket and grabbed a pair of pants. "We could invite all your friends from school, your comrades," A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face when Chi-chi mentioned his comrades. She had trouble calling them that but obviously did it for Gohan. "and your other friends. It will be fun."_

_Gohan landed on the look-out. The half-saiyan realized that Piccolo was already waiting for him. "What do you want, saiyan?"_

"_I want to train with you." Gohan said, getting to the point. " I want you to teach me how to be a better fighter." _

…_._

"_Fine. Ask your comrades for permission and then come back here to discuss our training." Piccolo stated before he looked forward again and continued his walk away from the half-saiyan. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_They reached their house and Katy reached out to open the door but her boyfriend grabbed her hand, making her turn to him and look up. "Are you sure there's nothing going on? You never shield your thoughts from me."_

_Katy sent him a smile. "Trust me. I don't have any secrets." She placed her hand on the doorknob. "Let's go." _

_Gohan allowed her to open the door, making a mental note to talk to her about this later. Little did he know, he was about to find out what made Katy shield her mind from him on that day. _

_Katy opened the door and motioned for Gohan to go inside. The half-saiyan sent her a confused glance but the woman only shrugged. "Humor me." _

"_Alright then." Gohan walked through the doorway and Katy followed him in. Gohan frowned when he noticed the lights were out and all the curtains were closed. Weren't his parents supposed to be home? This was strange. Luckily, he could easily see in the dark. Gohan's eyes went for the light switch immediately and he reached out to switch it when…_

"_SURPRISE!"_

**Chapter 25. The Perks of Being a Saiyan**

"SURPRISE!"

Gohan powered up, extended his hands and aimed two blasts at the group of people in his house. A silence fell in the room. The half-saiyan realized who were standing in front of him and he quickly lowered his hands and made the energy orbs disappear.

"I'm sorry." Gohan apologized as he stepped back. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I would have been disappointed if you hadn't done that." Vegeta replied, smirking at the events.

"No. It's my fault." Chi-chi stepped closer. "I'm sorry, Gohan. We shouldn't have surprised you."

Gohan's eyes ran over the room. Aside from Turles, Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa, he could see Krillin and Yamcha. Aside from those people they invited Videl, Eresa and Sharpener to join the party.

"You threw me a party?" Gohan asked, looking at his mother. "Thank you." It was strange how much he liked that someone would go through so much trouble for him, just to surprise him. "But I asked you not to."

Chi-chi approached the half-saiyan. "I can't just send everyone away, Gohan." She said in a whisper.

"Right." Gohan sent a glance to his room. "I'm sorry." He did not really know why he apologized. A part of him wanted to leave right away. He asked them not to throw this party and they did not listen to his request. Why should he stay?

"It will be fine, darling." Chi-chi tousled Gohan's hair cheerfully before she walked back into the room. Katy placed her hand on his shoulder before she followed Chi-chi. Gohan took a deep breath and followed her example.

The half-saiyan visited every small group of people, saying hello and thanking them for the presents they brought him. He smiled and laughed. He helped his mother serve drinks and chatted with everyone who wanted to talk to him. He did everything a good host had to do. A good human host.

After a considerable amount of time, the group of teenagers took the party to the outside area where they spread a blanket on the ground and sat down in the sun.

"Now that we're out of the adult's eyes." Eresa said as she reached inside her rather large bag. "I'd say we start the real party."

She pulled out a glass of wine while Sharpener grabbed some beers from his own bag. They all gathered around to grab something to drink.

"Now this is the life." Sharpener said as he raised his glass of beer.

"Alcohol makes everything better." Gohan agreed as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

She leaned into him and sipped from her glass of wine. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the party." She stated, looking up at him. "Your mother really wanted to surprise you. She's so happy that she can do things like this for you now."

"I know." Gohan pressed a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. I'm not angry."

"Good, cause I am planning a _special _after party tonight." She whispered in his ear, smiling when the boy sent her an appreciative glance.

"So this is where the real party is." Turles's voice made all the teenagers, except for Katy and Gohan, start and try to hide their alcohol.

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "If you're trying to hide that from us you're too late." The man did not walk all the way over to the blanket where the teenagers were sitting but stayed in the shadows of the house.

"Don't worry. They're cool." Gohan said before he took a sip from his beer.

"I could really use a drink." Turles reached down and snatched the glass bottle from Gohan's hands. The half-saiyan sent Turles a glare and attempted to snatch it back but Turles was already finishing the drink.

Raditz walked closer to Videl and reached down to grab the bottle of wine. "What's this?" Raditz asked curiously, but Videl held it out of his reach.

"It's not yours. That's what it is." Videl responded, frowning at the man.

Reaching down and grabbing hold of her wrist, Raditz curled up his upper lip as he pulled her up. "And a puny human like you is going to stop me?"

"Let me go." Videl snarled. She gasped when Raditz pulled her up even higher so that she lost contact with the ground.

Katy stood up. "Put Videl down, Raditz." She said strictly. "Stop being so annoying."

This message was accompanied by a couple of gasps. "So this is the famous Videl." Raditz said as he eyed the young woman.

"Put me down!" Videl demanded, her blue eyes glaring at Raditz. When he did not respond, she brought up her leg and pushed her boot right into his stomach, kicking him.

A short pause ensued while Raditz just stood there staring at Videl's boot in his stomach. The man released Videl and she stumbled back. "What the hell?" She exclaimed, looking very surprised.

"She's a fighter!" Raditz said cheerfully. "That explains it!"

Gohan had gotten up by now. "Guys." He said warningly. "Let it go."

"Let what go?" Raditz asked innocently.

"You know what I am talking about."

"Do we?" Turles asked, sending the boy a teasing grin. "Oh!" He gasped exaggeratingly. "She doesn't know!"

Katy appeared next to Gohan. "She doesn't know… what?" She asked, sending Gohan a frown.

"Nothing." Gohan said, sending yet another warning glance to his comrades. "Right guys?"

Vegeta studied the young version of Videl. He had to admit that she hadn't changed all that much over the years.

"She's strong though, for a human." Turles observed.

"For a human?" Videl asked, frowning. "What do you mean by that? Are you not humans?" She asked this in a rather sarcastic voice so Turles opened his mouth to reply, but Gohan interrupted him.

"No they're aliens." He replied in a sarcastic tone that could easily match Videl's tone.

"Well, he implied that." Videl responded, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Raditz and Turles are my uncles so that would make me an alien too. Thanks a lot." Gohan snarled. Katy placed a hand on his shoulder to tell him that he sounded too aggressive. It was something that they agreed on after Gohan made a female classmate cry with one of his angry responses.

"I didn't say that." Videl was getting agitated as well.

"Just for the record. All the people here and in the house are humans." Gohan continued as he motioned to the house, still sounding like he was talking to a child. "And you might not want to tell your alien fantasies to everyone. It might make you look a bit crazy."

"We're not humans." Raditz replied, frowning.

"Shut up." Gohan snarled back.

"What did you just say?" Videl ignored Gohan and was now focusing on the boy's uncle. It was now that she realized that all the adults were frowning at the half-saiyan as if he just said something horrible.

"We're not humans." Turles added when Raditz did not reply.

"Turles!" Gohan turned to his uncle.

"I don't care! I am not going to stand here and let you insult our heritage. Saiyans are gods compared to humans. They're not even worthy to be in our presence." Turles responded as he stepped closer.

"Saiyans?" Videl repeated, sending the man an interested glance.

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled at him.

"Turles. Please." Katy pleaded as she went to stand in between Gohan and Turles. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Videl asked. She pointed an accusing finger at Gohan and Katy. "I knew that there was something wrong with you two. Your hair color is not a natural hair color for humans, and that is not a belt, is it? I knew I saw it move the other day." Videl's eyes lingered on Gohan's tail. "And you are wearing the exact same belts." She added as her eyes moved to the other warriors. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Nothing." Gohan tried. "We're just humans."

"No we're not!" Raditz yelled back, clenching his fists. "How dare you, half-breed. After all those years that we've worked under Freeza's reign. You know how we think about this. How dare you deny your heritage in front of us?"

"Your heritage?" Videl asked as she walked closer to Raditz. "Tell me."

"Don't say anything." Gohan ordered. "Or else..."

"Or else what?" Videl said as she looked at Gohan. She seemed very interested in all this. "No, I'm putting everything together. You two have been acting strange from the beginning. You joined school out of nowhere. You always disappear right after class. You are exceptionally well at P.E. and I remember I saw you fly a while ago."

"Ohh…" Eresa said cheerfully. "You're aliens? That's so cool!" She sounded so innocent that Gohan could not snarl at her to keep it quiet. Why would he? If he took this seriously, she would start to believe that he really was an alien.

Videl frowned at Gohan. "Let's go, guys." She mentioned to Eresa and Sharpener. "I think we overstayed our welcome."

Eresa greeted them all cheerfully and went inside to say goodbye to Gohan's parents, Videl joining her. Sharpener sent Gohan one last smug glance. "I bet the guys would like to hear how much of a weirdo you are. The freak of the school! Monkey boy." He taunted before he walked off as well.

Katy placed a hand over her mouth when she realized what just happened. Gohan turned to his comrades, glaring with so much intensity that Vegeta decided to come closer as well.

"Now you don't have to go to school anymore." Turles said cheerfully.

"You started it." Raditz added when Gohan only powered up. The boy's tail was wagging behind him, sending out a war warning. Get out of here or you'll be in trouble.

"We'll leave." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over each other. "There's nothing for us here. We came to celebrate the birthday of our saiyan comrade. Not just some human."

Vegeta turned away from the boy and flew up. The others followed him without saying anything.

Goku opened the door. "Gohan? We're going to cut the cake. Where is everyone?" He asked as he stepped outside.

Gohan placed a hand on his forehead and sighed so deeply that Katy approached him and gave him a tight hug. Gohan had to admit, he just started to like that school thing.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan and Katy clasped their hands together as they looked at the tall school building. "Get ready." Gohan stated softly.

"It will be fine." Katy smiled at him. "What can they do?"

Gohan took a deep breath and they walked to the entrance of the building. The two quickly made their way to their classroom. Sitting down, the two were happy to find out that they arrived before their three former friends.

Eresa was as bubbly as usual. She fell down next to Katy and started chattering all about her weekend and that she met this cute guy and how much fun it was to hang out with him. Katy gave Gohan a hopeful glance. Maybe it wasn't that bad?

This hope was crushed when Videl arrived. The young woman did not even look at the two but sat down and started a conversation with Eresa, who responded cheerfully and started to tell the exact same story to Videl. Sharpener sent Gohan a nasty grin before he found his own seat, but Gohan could care less about that guy. He'd deal with the human later.

As the day progressed, the two found out that Katy was in the clear. She was still greeted cheerfully by her friends. Apparently, Eresa decided not to tell her alien story to her friends. It wasn't all that interest and the story about her new hunk was that much juicier. Gohan was not that lucky though. Sharpener had taken advantage of the situation and told his buddies in the wrestling team about the boy with the tail, and the story had progressed from there.

And now, Gohan was cursing himself for not doing something about it sooner. He should have threatened Sharpener with sudden death or something similar to that so that this would not have happened.

The half-saiyan did not really know what happened in the first place. It started when they entered the room. Gohan had been practicing his basketball moves in the large gym. The basketball team showed interest in him when a couple of their members saw how easy it was for the boy to catch the ball and throw it right in the basket from the other side of the field. The half-saiyan decided to keep quiet about how much easier it was to maneuver a basketball compared to an energy blast.

So, Gohan was practicing when the wrestling team entered the gym. Sharpener was obviously the leader and the moment Gohan saw their expressions he realized that they were not here to make friends.

One moment they were surrounding him, taunting him and calling him names. Sharpener was the first to throw a punch, which Gohan caught easily. The half-saiyan shattered the boy's hand without even trying. Anger had taken possession over the boy as he turned to the helpless humans. He needed to make them pay for what they were trying to do. Ganging up on one person. It was despicable and he had to show them just how weak they really were.

They needed to be faced with reality. Slowly. Painfully. He enjoyed their screams of pain. They bled so easily. Their bones pretty much broke at his gentlest touch. He'd forgotten how much fun this was. Finding out a man's breaking point. When would they start screaming? How much blood could he draw? At which point would they start begging for mercy? Start to run away? It was so good. The sweet taste of revenge.

A punch landed on Gohan's cheek and the half-saiyan stumbled back. Turles roughly pushed Gohan away from the teenagers. "You stupid boy." He chastised. "How could you be so incredibly stupid?" The man did not stop pushing Gohan until they were on the other side of the large gymnasium where the stumbling half-saiyan held out his hands to avoid bumping into the wall.

The boy turned around to be faced with Turles, who placed his hands against the wall on either side of Gohan's shoulders and stared the half-saiyan in the eyes. "Calm down." He said, steadily, calm.

Gohan now realized how heavy he was breathing. The boy nodded to show that he would be calm and Turles pulled away.

The half-saiyan looked at the moaning group of teenagers. They were spread around on the ground. Screams filled the room when the girls from the dance team entered the room and saw the wounded boys.

Gohan went to move. "We have to help them."

Turles's hand pushed Gohan back almost immediately. "Stay. I think you've done enough damage for today, don't you agree?" His voice was calm. He'd seen worse than this and he obviously did not care about the humans, but it was his job to protect the students, and that's what he would do.

"Leave." Turles ordered when some of the girls started to point at Gohan. The boy would obviously get the blame for this.

"But…"

"NOW." Turles yelled, turning to Gohan.

The half-saiyan was somewhat shocked by this outburst, but he nodded and left the room.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"If you're here for an apology you're not getting one." Vegeta stated when Gohan entered the room.

"I wouldn't dare." Gohan stopped near the center of the room so that he could keep an eye on all the warriors in the room. "I just came here to tell you guys that I won't be coming over for training sessions anymore."

Nappa scoffed. "That's a little melodramatic, don't you think so?" He mocked as he leaned back on his seat, leaving his notebook on his lap.

"No. I don't think so." Gohan snarled back. "You destroyed my school career in one afternoon. The students all stay away from me and even the teachers tend to ignore my presence. Why couldn't you just let that go?"

"You denied your heritage in front of us. How did you think you would get away with that?" Raditz stalked closer to the half-saiyan. "Did we teach you nothing?"

Gohan turned to Raditz. "My classmates don't know about aliens. I can't just start talking to them about saiyans and planet trade organizations. They'll think I'm crazy."

"What do you care about those stupid humans?" Turles replied, shaking his head.

"I care. Okay." Gohan looked over at Turles. "I'm not a freak to them. They don't know what I am. I fit in."

"Not anymore." Vegeta said from his position near the window. He'd been staring out to the massive garden, thinking, meditating. Nobody knew what he was doing on times like these.

"Thanks to you." The half-saiyan sighed as he fell down on the couch. "You guys ruin everything for me." He muttered as he placed his head in his hands.

"And yet this is the first place you run to." Nappa was listening to the conversation carefully at first but once Gohan sat down next to him he'd leaned back and closed his eyes.

Gohan scoffed. "I have nowhere else to go."

Vegeta chose this moment to turn his back on the window. "We weren't going to stay here all that long in the first place. You probably wouldn't be able to finish this school year at all."

"Maybe I wanted to." Gohan persisted as he looked up. "I was supposed to grow up here and go to school. This was supposed to be my life."

"But it's not." Vegeta stepped closer. "This is not your world."

"It could be. I could stay here."

"No, you can't. You don't belong here. You belong with us. The rest of the saiyans." Vegeta ranted while he walked closer to the half-saiyan.

"Maybe I don't want to belong with you." Gohan jumped up. "Nobody ever asked me anything. I might have done well with you guys but we both know that I fit in just fine on planet earth too."

"Half-breed. Don't say things you'll regret later." Raditz said slowly. "You're angry. Settle down."

Gohan decided to listen to this advice and he let his body fall down on the couch again, crossing his arms and huffing. Honestly, his actions spoke for themselves. After the huge fight at school, Gohan had been wandering around the planet for a few hours, afraid to go home and face his mother's disappointment, and eventually decided to go to his comrades. The people that he knew. The people he felt comfortable with. The place where he went when he felt bad.

"Gohan?" Chi-chi appeared in the doorway. The half-saiyan got up immediately, which surprised the other saiyans.

"Mom." Gohan started as he walked closer to her. "I'm so sorry."

Chi-chi sighed as she eyed her son. "I know you are, Gohan, but you cannot do things like this. I know what kind of world you came from and I know that saiyans love to fight, but you cannot send an entire wrestling team to the hospital."

Raditz laughed at this. "You started a fight?" He asked.

"And I was afraid humans were rubbing off on him." Nappa muttered, still closing his eyes.

"No. We do not approve of this." Chi-chi stated as she glared at the adults. "We do not fight our school mates." Chi-chi looked up at Gohan again. "You might come from a world where fighting is normal but in this world we talk about things. We use our brains, not our brawns. You're smart enough, Gohan. You're not just some buffoon who can only fight."

"And we are?" Turles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, mom." Gohan replied. "I shouldn't have let myself lose control like that. I will apologize to them. I will…" Gohan did not really know what he would do so he closed his mouth.

"It's okay, Gohan." Chi-chi sent the boy a smile. "Katy explained what happened. Don't worry." She placed a hand on Gohan's cheek. "But you are grounded. You can finish your training session and then you'll have to come straight back home, got it?"

"Yes mom." Gohan replied as he nodded. Chi-chi said goodbye and turned to leave.

The half-saiyan let out a breath and moved back to the couch where he sat down. The boy leaned back and closed his eyes, placing his arm over his eyes.

"You started a fight?" Raditz asked once more.

"Let it go." Gohan muttered, frowning a little.

"Let what go? That you're finally acting like a saiyan again?" Raditz responded, sounding amused.

"I'm not acting like anything." Gohan snarled back as he sat up. "I wasn't acting at all. I wasn't thinking. I just did things. Things I had no control over."

"An outburst." Vegeta stated, studying the half-saiyan. "It's been a while."

"How could I have been so stupid?" Gohan muttered.

Vegeta walked to the doorway. "Nappa, Turles. Let's get some training in." The man passed Raditz. "Talk to your nephew." He whispered to the tall warrior before leaving the room.

Turles and Nappa followed Vegeta's order and left the room, leaving Gohan and Raditz alone. Raditz walked closer and sat down on the couch as well.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Half-breed." Raditz started as he wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulders. "Talk to me." When Gohan still did not reply Raditz decided to plead his case a little more. "There is nothing you can say that will make me so angry or disappointed that I never want to see you again, okay? You're not getting rid of me that easily, and I'm pretty sure it's the same for the others."

"They ganged up on me." Gohan said. "They called me names and said that freaks like me needed to be taught to stay away from normal people. It reminded me of…"

"Camp." Raditz provided, already making the connection in his mind.

"I felt myself getting angry. So angry at the situation. The fact that they did not even give me a chance to explain. They wouldn't let me defend myself. They were there to punish me for something I have no control over… And I just…" Gohan made a wide gesture with his hands, indicating an explosion.

"When was the last time you've had an outburst?" Raditz questioned out loud.

"I have no idea."

Raditz glanced sideways. "Maybe this is all getting too much for you." He offered. Gohan met his eyes. "Remember, you went from training, eating and sleeping to school, training, eating, sleeping, and studying and basketball practice."

"It's normal for humans to have a full schedule."

"Yes, but I have a feeling that most humans are eased into that. You had to go from one to ten in a matter of seconds." Raditz replied, shaking his head. "I'm not saying that you cannot handle it, boy, but you have to realize your own limits and when you're having angry outbursts in which you knock an entire wrestling team right into the hospital… I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but it's a pretty obvious sign."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, let's take a break." Raditz suggested. "Let's go to one of those beautiful rainforests on this planet and stay there for a while."

"Go camping?" Gohan clarified, genuinely interested in the idea.

"We'll train and eat and sleep. You'll get to catch the fish and prepare our beds and pretty much do all the work." Raditz teased. Gohan scoffed as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. "It will be just like the good old days."

"Just the fives of us?" Gohan asked.

"I'm pretty sure the others will agree."

Gohan hesitated for a moment but then sent his uncle a hopeful glance. "Can we go ask them?"

Raditz smacked on Gohan's back and got up. "Let's go."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"You want us to go camping?" Vegeta asked, looking up from his bottle of water.

"We'll live in the woods for a while." Gohan said, nodding.

"I'm in." Turles said, shrugging. "I like training outside better anyway."

"I agree." Nappa landed on the ground.

"How long are we planning on staying there?" Vegeta asked, his gaze moving to Gohan.

The half-saiyan shrugged as a slight blush appeared on his face. "Indefinitely." He suggested hesitantly.

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. "Let's go." He stated as he walked to the doorway. The man placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder for a moment as he passed the boy.

It only took the five warriors a couple of hours to find a suitable place to stay. They landed on the clearing, where Vegeta instantly fell into his old role.

"Raditz. Half-breed. Go hunting." Vegeta ordered as he turned to them. "Turles. Vegetables and fruits. Take what you can find. Nappa, you can help me set up." The others all responded to his orders and started on their jobs.

It did not take the group long to finish their tasks. Raditz and Gohan came back with several dead animals. Turles threw down a bunch of fruits and vegetables he found. Vegeta poked the recently made fire with a small stick.

The saiyans made themselves a feast, roasting all the meat and cooking the vegetables, adding the fruits as a natural dessert. The men ate everything, leaving a bunch of bones for later. During their great supper, Nappa surprised his comrades with a large bag filled with different types of alcohol. The man literally robbed a liquor store in order to surprise his comrades.

A while later, Nappa fell down next to Gohan, who was lying on the grass, and stretched his body. "Ah, this is the life." He muttered.

Gohan chuckled. "You've been living in Capsule Corp, with your own personal showers and everything and you say this is the life?"

Nappa shrugged. "I'm used to this." He replied, "I wasn't cut out for the fabulous life in the first place."

"Maybe I wasn't either." Gohan looked up at the sky. "I feel way too comfortable here."

"Finally, your brain has started working." Vegeta lay down as well. "I've only been telling you time after time after time that you do not belong in that human world."

Gohan rolled onto his stomach so he could look at Vegeta better. "But the me from the future did fit in. Why can't I?"

"Because the you from the other timeline was raised on this ball of dirt." Vegeta replied, his eyes closed.

"The future you wasn't raised on this planet and he managed to fit in." Gohan persisted, frowning a little.

"It was different. The me of that timeline was surrounded by people who lived on planet earth. The future me did not have a choice. Not really." Vegeta explained. He knew this because he'd spoken to the Vegeta of that timeline.

Gohan rolled back on his back and sighed. "You make it sound like the future you did not really want to stay here."

"He didn't, but seeing as he had acquaintances and a mate and child he decided to stay." Vegeta shrugged. "He did not have anyone else. You, on the other hand, have other options."

"And I never thought I would be choosing you guys." Gohan muttered as he looked up at the sky. "ARGH, I can't believe that after all those years of trying to escape and hating you guys that I eventually would rather stay with you guys than stay with my family."

Raditz chuckled. "And I cannot believe that after all these years of finding you extremely annoying and difficult I wouldn't live without you now." He said, looking up at the half-saiyan.

"Ditto." Nappa muttered before yawning.

"Why are we suddenly so sentimental?" Turles stretched his body, closing his eyes and yawning as well. "That's not manly at all."

"Living on planet Earth has made us mellow." Vegeta replied casually before stretching the muscles in his arms. The man relaxed his body and closed his eyes again.

"Mellow. Yeah right." Gohan scoffed as he closed his eyes as well. The boy was very comfortable at the moment. He decided to stay like this for a while. "Tomorrow…" Gohan started, "we should have an all-out match."

"I look forward to it." Nappa muttered.

"That'll be fun." Gohan's voice was soft and he spoke very slowly. Vegeta sat up so he could look at the half-saiyan.

"He's out." Vegeta complained, frowning at the half-saiyan. "Falling asleep like that. He should be ashamed of himself. Have we taught him nothing about vigilance?"

"Give him a break. He's tired." Turles shifted on the ground until he was lying in a comfortable position. "I think I'm going to follow his example."

"Me too." Raditz yawned once more. "Good night, guys."

"Night."

"Night."

"Mmimmhmhm." Gohan uttered softly in response, earning a few sniggers from his comrades.

Vegeta reached out and gently stroked Gohan's bangs out of his face. The man made a mental note to address the length of Gohan's hair soon. It was getting way too long. He watched as Gohan slept for a few moments, rather enjoying the peaceful expression on the boy's face. He did not get to see that often anymore.

"Stop staring at your lover and go to sleep, Vegeta." Turles teased from somewhere in the open area.

"Suicidal much, Turles?"

"Just tired."

Vegeta scoffed and he decided to lie down. The man stretched out on the grass and closed his eyes.

The five Saiyans fell asleep very quickly and found themselves sleeping better than they had in a long while. Tomorrow, they would be back to their ruthless selves during their all-out training sessions, but for now they could enjoy each other's company in silence and feel safe.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Is This Where I Belong?

**Hey guys! I hope you're having an amazing weekend after the first (?) full week of school/college or just yet another week in your office ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Last time on A half-breed's Life 2**

_Raditz flipped a page. "So, why are you so quiet lately? Are we going to have to punch that out of you?"_

_Vegeta laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He said in a mocking tone._

_Turles, Nappa and Raditz all looked up and simultaneously started cracking their knuckles. Vegeta sneered at them. "Fine. You all know that I still have a scouter, right?" They all nodded in response. "I've been listening to it a lot lately… And…" Vegeta hesitated for a moment, and this did not go unnoticed. "Freeza is going to send a ship to planet Earth."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan was hanging his shirt over the clothes line. He leaned down and grabbed an orange shirt that definitely belonged to his father. "I don't need a party." He said in response to his mother's question why he didn't want to celebrate his birthday. "I've never had a party and I honestly could care less." _

"_But you've been in that Time Chamber for a long time. We've missed several birthdays which we should have been able to celebrate." Chi-chi said as she reached inside the laundry basket and grabbed a pair of pants. "We could invite all your friends from school, your comrades," A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face when Chi-chi mentioned his comrades. She had trouble calling them that but obviously did it for Gohan. "and your other friends. It will be fun."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan landed on the look-out. The half-saiyan realized that Piccolo was already waiting for him. "What do you want, saiyan?"_

"_I want to train with you." Gohan said, getting to the point. "I want you to teach me how to be a better fighter." _

…_._

"_Fine. Ask your comrades for permission and then come back here to discuss our training." Piccolo stated before he looked forward again and continued his walk away from the half-saiyan. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_We're not humans." Turles added when Raditz did not reply._

"_Turles!" Gohan turned to his uncle. _

"_I don't care! I am not going to stand here and let you insult our heritage. Saiyans are gods compared to humans. They're not even worthy to be in our presence." Turles responded as he stepped closer. _

…_._

_Videl pointed an accusing finger at Gohan and Katy. "I knew that there was something wrong with you two. Your hair color is not a natural hair color for humans, and that is not a belt, is it? I knew I saw it move the other day." Videl's eyes lingered on Gohan's tail. "And you are wearing the exact same belts." She added as her eyes moved to the other warriors. "What is wrong with you people?"_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan was practicing his basketball skills when the wrestling team entered the gym. Sharpener was obviously the leader and the moment Gohan saw their expressions he realized that they were not here to make friends._

_One moment they were surrounding him, taunting him and calling him names. Sharpener was the first to throw a punch, which Gohan caught easily. The half-saiyan shattered the boy's hand without even trying. Anger had taken possession over the boy as he turned to the helpless humans. He needed to make them pay for what they were trying to do. Ganging up on one person. It was despicable and he had to show them just how weak they really were. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Vegeta chose this moment to turn his back on the window. "We weren't going to stay here all that long in the first place. You probably wouldn't be able to finish this school year at all."_

"_Maybe I wanted to." Gohan persisted as he looked up. "I was supposed to grow up here and go to school. This was supposed to be my life."_

"_But it's not." Vegeta stepped closer. "This is not your world." _

"_It could be. I could stay here." _

"_No, you can't. You don't belong here. You belong with us. The rest of the saiyans." Vegeta ranted while he walked closer to the half-saiyan. _

"_Maybe I don't want to belong with you." Gohan jumped up. "Nobody ever asked me anything. I might have done well with you guys but we both know that I fit in just fine on planet earth too." _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_I'm saying, let's take a break." Raditz suggested. "Let's go to one of those beautiful rainforests on this planet and stay there for a while."_

"_Go camping?" Gohan clarified, genuinely interested in the idea._

"_We'll train and eat and sleep. You'll get to catch the fish and prepare our beds and pretty much do all the work." Raditz teased. Gohan scoffed as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. "It will be just like the good old days."_

"_Just the fives of us?" Gohan asked._

"_I'm pretty sure the others will agree." _

_Gohan hesitated for a moment but then sent his uncle a hopeful glance. "Can we go ask them?" _

_Raditz smacked on Gohan's back and got up. "Let's go." _

**Moving on~**

**Chapter 26. Is This Where I Belong?**

"Wake up, kiddo."

Gohan moaned and rolled over to lie on his stomach. The boy went to wrap his arm around his pillow but then realized there was no pillow to grab. The half-saiyan looked up and blinked for a moment. "Where am I?"

"Get up." Something that felt like a boot nudged against his shoulder but Gohan ignored it. The boy rolled back onto his back and placed a hand over his eyes to block out the sun.

"See, I knew this would happen." Vegeta stalked closer to the half-saiyan and glared at the boy. "You adjusted to the human rhythm. Now you're used to sleeping for at least seven or eight hours." The man growled in annoyance at Gohan's behavior. "We should have never let you sleep so long during your teens. That's the dangerous age for saiyans. You'll get lazy."

"Shut up, Vegeta." Gohan muttered as he turned away from Vegeta's voice and continued to nap.

Vegeta huffed. "Raditz! Wake up your nephew!" He ordered before he walked away.

Raditz knelt down next to his nephew and nudged the half-saiyan to get the boy to wake up. "Get up, kid." He said. Gohan did not respond so Raditz reached down and grabbed Gohan's upper arm and pulled him up into a standing position. "Come on." He stated as he placed his hands on Gohan's shoulder and pushed the complaining half-saiyan to the campfire.

Gohan leaned on his knees with his elbows and hid his face behind his hands. "Why can't I just sleep for a while longer?" He asked tiredly.

"The sun is up." Raditz sat down next to him. "We always get up at sunrise."

"I got up at six." Gohan muttered from behind his hands. "And I went to bed around ten." He added before removing his hands so he could yawn.

"Eight hours of sleep is way more than you need half-breed. You know better than that." Turles said from the other side of the fire pit. The man was roasting the meat they would have for breakfast. "We'll have to get you back to a normal rhythm."

"I don't want to go back to the old rhythm. I like the one I have now." Gohan slowly shook his head as he said this. The boy accepted a cup of water from his uncle.

"Too bad. The teenage stage is the stage where Saiyans need to be kept on their toes. They always tend to be lazy and that will let them slack off. I am not going to let that happen with you." Vegeta sat down as well. The man started to hand out the wooden plates.

"How long have we slept?"

"Five hours."

"Five hours!?" Gohan exclaimed after Vegeta's reply. "Only five hours? I need three more hours for my body to work properly."

"You've never needed more than five hours. We're going to keep it that way." Vegeta replied while Nappa dropped a load of different fruits.

Gohan groaned before he yawned again. "Maybe I'll just go back home. You're such a slave driver, Vegeta."

Gohan missed how Vegeta sent the half-saiyan a rather warm glance because he was too busy sadly staring at the fire.

After breakfast the five saiyans got ready for an intense training session. They figured they had all day so this was the perfect time for an all-out battle.

Gohan liked their intense battles. He could focus on the battle and the battle alone. His attention was completely taken by his trying not to get beaten up. There was no time to worry about anything else.

The half-saiyan blocked a punch from Vegeta and pulled the man closer so he could knee Vegeta in his stomach. The older warrior realized this move and he head-butted Gohan before the half-saiyan could complete his attack. Gohan gasped in pain and floated back as he released the older saiyan.

When Gohan looked up he realized that Vegeta was already fighting someone else. Well, that sucked. He was thrown aside. Gohan's senses peaked and he looked up. That was a presence he knew all too well.

Gohan flew up in the sky and wrapped his arms around the young woman. He grinned at her squeal of joy when he made them free-fall down to the ground. Katy's arms wrapped tightly around his torso as they looped in the air and gently landed on the ground. There he leaned over his girlfriend and kissed her.

He kissed her with the intensity of someone who had not seen their spouse for many years. Their hands entangled with each other and their bodies pressed together.

When Gohan pulled away, Katy grinned up at him. "There's my man. Where have you been all this time?" She said wistfully as she pulled him even closer, biting on her lower lip.

The half-saiyan tilted his head sideways. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "You've been acting different lately. Timid. Hesitant. You were gentler than usual. Back in space you used to rip off my bra when you were in the mood. It was rude but kinda hot." She showed an innocent grin as she said this. "You behaved more like a saiyan back then." She added as her smile faltered a little.

Gohan smiled a little as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm back and I'm not going to change for anyone anymore." The boy could not believe that after spending half a day with his comrades, he was feeling and acting more like himself than he had done after living with his family for months.

An energy ball landed near the two and they looked up. Vegeta glared back at them. "Five minutes and you're in the game again!" He yelled at them before continuing his fight with Turles.

Gohan turned to Katy and a hand ran up her thigh. "So… How much can we do in five minutes?" He whispered to her. "We can do a lot if we power up just enough."

Katy snickered. "Oh yes. We'll do it all right in front of your comrades." She said, nodding to the warriors who were still fighting.

"Sadly." Gohan rolled off her and allowed her to sit up.

Katy ran her fingers through her light-pink hair. "So… Here, huh?" She asked, glancing at him.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." Gohan replied as he sat up too. "I just wanted to get away from everything."

"I know." She nodded once. "It's okay. Really. Your parents know where you are though. I convinced your father into letting you stay here for a few days before he will visit you." She explained, earning a grateful smile from her boyfriend. "And I came here to tell you that I'm moving out of your house and into Capsule Corporation." She added. "I discussed it with your parents and they are fine with it. I like staying with your family. They're great and so sweet, but I don't want you to feel obligated to stay there just because I'm staying there as well. Since you're their son and I'm your guest, you know."

Gohan glanced at the ground. "I understand." He replied. "Are you going to live with the guys?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind but I don't know if they would appreciate that."

"It's no problem." Turles called before he blocked an attack from Nappa.

Gohan smiled at his girlfriend. "There you have it."

"How long are you guys going to stay here?" Katy asked as she looked up at Gohan.

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know yet." He looked up at the fight. "Will you be joining us?" He asked as he got up.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm going to move my stuff over the capsule corporation and I have plans later today. Eresa and I are going to the arcade."

Gohan looked up at the sky as he placed his hands on his hips. The boy looked down at his girlfriend when she got up as well. An amused glint was seen in his eyes as he studied her and she suddenly realized something. She was dealing with Saiyans here.

The half-saiyan reached out and grabbed Katy's arm. She slowly shook his head. "Gohan. No." She whined when he started to fly up and took her with him.

"You're wearing your armor."

"I was going to visit you guys."

"You should have known this was going to happen." Gohan powered up and threw Katy up the sky. Turles was the one to catch her. The man made her twirl around in the air before he kneed her in her stomach.

Katy whimpered as she placed her hands on her stomach. "I don't have time for this."

"You're free to try to run." Turles said cheerfully. "I just can't promise you we won't stop you." The man launched at the young woman and Katy hastily blocked his first punch. She powered up and dodged his kick, only to be caught by his tail. The appendage wrapped around her neck and pulled on her. She widened her eyes when Turles whirled her around in the air for a few times before throwing her to the ground. There she crash-landed with a groan. She managed to get up on her hands and knees when she realized that someone was standing in front of her.

Raditz sent the young woman and innocent smile before he pulled back a foot and kicked her back up in the sky. He followed her and tried to punch her but she managed to catch this punch. The young woman powered up even more and attacked Raditz with a yell. She was not going to let them push her around like that.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy managed to leave the group but that did not change the intensity of the battle. The warriors fought their hardest, trying to inflict as much damage on the other warriors as possible.

Hours flew by and they continued their fight. Gohan took a deep breath when he noticed Vegeta was looking at him. The half-saiyan just fought off Turles, who was still recovering from a Kamehameha Gohan sent in his direction.

The boy opened his mouth to let out his breath and realized he had to keep his mouth open in order to breathe properly. Gohan frowned a little when something in his body changed. He could feel his power drop and a few locks of his hair bounced against his head as they were forced down by gravity. He grabbed his hair and realized it was black. What just happened?

"You lost your transformation." Vegeta observed.

"That has never happened before." Gohan muttered as he looked at his hands. He felt like a layer of his body just fell off.

Vegeta made a thoughtful face as he studied the half-saiyan. The man watched as Gohan's chest rose and fell rapidly to accommodate his breathing and the drops of sweat that were falling off Gohan's forehead. He made the conclusion at the same time as Gohan.

"You're tired." Vegeta stated as he placed his hands on his hips. "You're not used to fighting for so many hours anymore. While we have been training all day every day, you sat behind a desk and studied. It has only been a couple of months but still… You're used to fighting for about three hours and nothing more. We've been at it for six hours now. You can't hold on that long."

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. "You're out of shape."

"I'm not out of shape." Gohan snarled back. He could not let Vegeta know how he really felt. The man would only take advantage of that. "I just need a breather."

"Hey guys!" Vegeta called without losing eye-contact with his young comrade.

Nappa, Turles and Raditz were engaged in a battle of three but they froze and sent Vegeta questioning glances.

"Half-breed is out of shape." A grin appeared on Vegeta's face when Gohan's expression changed to a rather apprehensive one.

"Vegeta. Shut up." Gohan hissed as he floated closer to the man.

Raditz wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I thought you were fighting in your super saiyan level?" He questioned.

"He lost the transformation because he's too tired to hold on." Vegeta explained amusedly. The man looked at his comrades. "The boy can hardly defend himself."

"Oh really." Gohan growled at the man. "Well, why don't you attack me and find out how easily I can defend myself!"

"Oh no. I have something far more amusing in mind." Vegeta moved up his hand and made a battle sign. Back when they were still working for Freeza, Vegeta signed their instructions at them so that they could attack without having to reveal their plans to the enemy.

Gohan had to learn all the signs and he recognized this one like it was yesterday. Surround the prey and attack. The boy scoffed when Turles, Nappa and Raditz surrounded him and all powered up.

"This is unbelievable." Gohan snarled at them all. "You are all going to be sorry." He said as he slowly whirled around to face them all. The boy stopped when he faced Vegeta again.

"Honestly, half-breed, the fact that you're so angry only lets us know that you're worried. You would have been eager to take us all on if you were strong enough to take us." Vegeta said in a rather teasing tone. "I taught you better than that, boy. Never show your enemy that you're worried."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Fine. You want to fight me. Go ahead, but I promise you that you will regret it."

"Very well." The four saiyans attacked Gohan at the same time.

Gohan hastily flew up to avoid getting punched to pieces. A hand curled around his ankle and pulled him back down. Gohan used his foot to kick Vegeta off his ankle and was about to fly up again when Raditz appeared behind him and tried to punch him. Gohan whirled around but Raditz was already gone.

The half-saiyan frowned for a moment before he realized that he fell right in their trap. Gohan turned around and saw that Raditz and Turles were aiming two blasts at him. Vegeta appeared behind Gohan and pushed the half-saiyan forward while the other two saiyans fired their blasts. Gohan screamed when he felt the heat of the blasts burning his skin.

The half-saiyan felt a power level behind him and he powered up. Screaming, he pushed out all the energy he had left and transformed once more. His teal eyes landed on the other saiyans who had been forced to fly backwards because of Gohan's power.

"Alright. You want me?" Gohan asked, glaring at them. "You got me!"

The half-saiyan gave an animalistic scream and attacked Vegeta, but it did not take the others long to jump in the fight.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Turles whined as he pushed a bone back in its original place. "Darn it, whelp." He complained. "Talk about fighting dirty."

Gohan was bandaging up a large gash in his lower leg. "You started it when you teamed up on me!"

"That doesn't make it okay to beat us all up." Turles replied, frowning.

"You were planning on beating me up!" Gohan exclaimed.

"That's different." Turles muttered as he searched his shoulder for any other fractures or damaged areas with his fingers. "We always beat you up." The man ignored the rather heavy glare he got from Gohan after that.

The battle had gotten ugly fast. Gohan was not planning on going down without a fight and he had used every bit of energy in his body to defend himself. He'd also made a few crucial decisions, deciding to injure the others in such a way that it would slow them down. He broke a few bones, fractured a few body parts. It was done fast. Tactically. And he enjoyed the utter shock on his faces at his "dirty fighting".

Vegeta was lying on the ground and growled at Raditz to just do it. The uncle did not need any more encouragement and he quickly reset the prince's dislocated leg. Vegeta let out an involuntary groan and closed his eyes, placing his hand over his face.

Gohan got up and walked to the fire. Nappa was gently rubbing over his broken wrists. That was Gohan's first crucial decision. Punching is difficult with broken wrists.

The boy ignored the hostile tail movements around him and looked up at the sky to see how long it would still be up before night would fall.

"Where are you going?" Gohan turned around to find Vegeta standing behind him. The man crossed his arms over each other before he continued to speak. "You pretty much crippled us. You might as well do something useful and start preparing a meal."

The boy took a deep breath. "I'll be back later." He stated before he flew away.

Gohan did return later and he realized the others already created a meal. He also noticed the start of a small hut, created out of cut-down trees and leaves.

The four saiyans did not acknowledge him but their tails started sending out hostile signs once more. The half-saiyan swallowed his pride and released his tail so he could send out a peace request.

Vegeta was the one to respond to it as he looked up at the boy. "All that time away and no food to show for it." He complained.

Gohan held up a small brown bag. "I've got something better." He stated as he stepped closer. "Senzu beans. They'll heal you right up."

"I have no need for something like that." Nappa stated as he lowered his tail.

The half-saiyan took a deep breath to calm down and he held up the bag. "Take it, guys. It will make you feel better." He tried again.

"Can't you take a hint?" Raditz snarled back.

"You know what? Fine! Don't take it." Gohan threw the bag on the ground. "See if I care." He turned away from them and walked away.

The boy fell down near a tree and leaned against it, closing his eyes. If they did not want his help, he could care less. The half-saiyan reached down in his armor and pulled out a small black notebook. He opened it on an empty page and started writing.

Gohan must have drifted off to a slumber because he was woken up by a push against his shoulder. Turles sat down next to him. "The famous notebook returns." He stated as he studied the page.

The half-saiyan closed the book. He wondered how much Turles read while he was asleep. "My school psychiatrist told me to write down my feelings." Gohan stated as he leaned back. "So that's what I'm doing."

"Yes, I saw that in your file. They sent you to a psychiatrist when you accidentally knocked someone out who tried to scare you." Turles said, nodding.

"She told me to write down everything I did during the day. My worries. My thoughts. Some things that happened and how I feel about those things." The boy explained as he looked at the notebook.

Turles snatched the book out of his hands and opened it. Gohan frowned and tried to snatch it back but Turles kept it out of his reach. "Dear Diary." Turles stated in an exaggerating manner while he placed a hand against Gohan's chest to keep the boy away.

"I didn't write anything like that!" Gohan complained as he reached out. The half-saiyan pushed against Turles's hand but the man was very experienced in being annoying and he easily evaded Gohan's attempts to get the book back.

"You might as well have." Turles teased before turning back to the notebook. "Katy visited us and she told me that I have been behaving different lately. Timid, she said. Have I really changed? I only tried to be what I thought everyone wanted me to be. Humans aren't rough. They don't fight all the time. They don't do all those things I did. They don't do the things my comrades do."

That's when Gohan managed to get back his notebook and the boy frowned as he got up. Turles followed him. "We're changing ourselves now, are we?" He called as he trailed behind the half-saiyan.

Gohan kept walking but he did not reply so Turles tried for a response once more. "We noticed your change too, you know." He said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Gohan snarled back as he turned back to him. "Apparently, everyone noticed something was going on with me but nobody bothered to tell me!"

"Whelp, we didn't…"

"Did you have fun laughing at me and my silly attempts to be accepted by my own race? Did you enjoy my misery like you always do? Haha. Look at that silly _half-breed_ trying to fit in. Why is he even trying? He will never fit in anywhere! He's so stupid."

Turles crossed his arms over each other and waited for Gohan to finish his rant. "Are you done?" He asked when Gohan stopped to take a breath.

In response, Gohan huffed and turned away from the man. Turles followed Gohan once more. "First of all, we would never laugh at you." When Gohan only laughed in response, Turles corrected himself: "Not when it's important or serious."

Gohan did not stop walking but Turles was not giving up either. "We figured that you would come to us." He said. "We decided to let you figure everything out on your own. You're a smart kid, whelp. We knew you would get out of this by yourself."

"Well see where that got me!" Gohan snarled back. "I didn't fit in. I'll never fit in. I'll always be an outcast."

"Half-breed, look at you." Turles replied in a loud voice. "You're a saiyan. You fit in with us."

Gohan froze.

Turles was surprised by this sudden stop and he studied the boy's expression. "You might tell yourself that you're a human. That you behaved the way you did because you adjusted yourself to us. That you made saiyan-like decisions because you were taught to be that way." Turles continued in a serious voice. "You believed that you would know where you belonged once you got to planet Earth, didn't you?" He asked. "You refused to believe your own instincts. You didn't want to admit how natural it felt to be around us."

Gohan refused to meet Turles's eyes. "But it turned out to be different, right?" Turles continued. "You didn't get that natural feeling that you got when you were with us. You've known right from the beginning that this isn't your home. Planet Earth isn't your planet anymore."

The half-saiyan shook his head. "NO! You're wrong!" He called back. "I wasn't supposed to grow up with you! I wasn't supposed to be…"

"A saiyan." Turles finished when Gohan stopped talking. "But you are one. You might be a half-blood at body but you're a full-blooded saiyan in spirit."

Gohan's gaze drifted to the other saiyans, who were pretending to have a conversation. Gohan assumed that they heard every word of their argument. The half-saiyan looked at Turles's completely healed body.

"You took a Senzu Bean." He stated.

Turles shrugged. "We might be saiyans but we're still made of flesh and blood. We bruise easily."

A small smile appeared on Gohan's face. "Was my human act really embarrassing?" He asked hesitantly.

Turles's mouth twitched. "You let a human boy hit you in the face without retaliating." He stated.

Gohan groaned. "Oh kami. I should go beat him up now. Letting a human even touch me." He made a horrified face and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh!" Turles added. "And your outfits! A white blouse without even one wrinkle in it." He teased. "And let us not forget the shiny black shoes."

"Stop it!" Gohan whined as he hid his face behind his hands to hide his blush. "I can't believe I let you guys see me in that."

"We have pictures to show you once you got your mind back. I guess now is the time." Turles said cheerfully as he turned away from Gohan and turned back to his comrades. "I think Vegeta knows where they are."

"What? ... You're kidding right?" Gohan asked as he followed his comrade. "Are you serious? Why?"

Turles shrugged. "We figured that would come in handy whenever you got too big for your shoes." He replied, smirking a little. "Your embarrassing goody-two-shoes phase." He added in a teasing tone.

"You are unbelievable!" Gohan complained.

"Hey Vegeta! Where are the pictures of half-breed's outfits?" Turles yelled, ignoring the boy when Gohan told him to be quiet.

Vegeta laughed. "You told him about that?" The man reached down in his armor and pulled out a capsule.

"Now is as good a time as ever." Turles replied as he sat down on the branch.

Gohan sat down too. Vegeta pushed a mobile phone in his hands and Gohan was confronted with a picture of himself, being fitted for his school uniform. The half-saiyan quickly sifted through these school uniform pictures and sighed when he saw a picture of himself in a sweater his mother knitted for him.

"You guys." He said miserably. He realized that he was not surprised. Of course they would make fun of him like that. The half-saiyan growled in annoyance and wrapped his hand around the mobile phone. He crushed the contraption.

"Those aren't our only copies." Vegeta said, smirking at him.

"I'll bet." Gohan tossed the rubble over his shoulder. The broken cellphone landed on the ground near their wooden hut.

The five Saiyans enjoyed their well-deserved meal. Nappa took it upon himself to provide the entertainment for the evening. The massive man told them a rather exciting story about his time as a soldier for the Saiyan army.

Gohan listened contently. Nappa telling his story felt so comforting to him. Back when they were working for Freeza, Nappa often told stories as well. Not during their missions. They did not really have the time for something like that at those times, but Nappa did often tell stories when they were sitting in their small rooms during their spare time between the missions. Sometimes, Nappa would visit Gohan in his room and he would tell the half-saiyan a story and Gohan would listen eagerly. He found Nappa's adventures as an elite saiyan soldier very fascinating.

"Honestly, half-breed, if you find my story boring you can tell me." Nappa teased when he noticed that Gohan was sitting there with his eyes closed.

Gohan opened his eyes. "No. I'm sorry. It was a great story. I'm just resting my eyes a bit." The half-saiyan replied as he sat up straight again. The boy placed a hand in front of his mouth to hide a yawn.

After sleeping for a limited amount of time only to spend the day fighting an extremely intense fight, Gohan was exhausted. He was not used to this anymore. His body felt heavy and his eyes kept trying to close.

It did not take Gohan long to slowly dose off to a slumber and he fell sideways, bumping into his uncle. Raditz raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to tell his nephew off for bumping into him but he realized that Gohan's eyes were closed.

Turles leaned forward so he could look at Gohan's face. "Should we bring him to bed?" He asked the others.

"I'm not going to do it." Raditz said.

"Why not?" Nappa asked, sounding amused. "You often did it when half-breed was still young."

"He's an adult now." Raditz pushed against Gohan's shoulder and the half-saiyan fell back, landing on the soft grass with his back.

"Raditz!" Gohan complained as he got up. "You could have just waked me up, you know." He rubbed over the back of his head. Raditz only shrugged so Gohan got up entirely. "I'm off to bed. Good night, guys."

Gohan entered their temporary hut. They were working on a more final house but for now they only managed to create the wooden foundation and plug in a few wooden poles which would eventually carry the roof.

In order to stay dry that night, they balanced several branches by making them lean on each other and filled in the gaps with leaves and small branches. It now looked like a large pyramid shaped hut, but it was good enough for the saiyans.

Gohan fell down on the mattress that he claimed earlier that day. Raditz went back to capsule corp. this afternoon to fetch some mattresses and sheets. They figured that would make their lives so much easier and Gohan was thankful for that decision now. He would hate to have to sleep on the ground right now.

The half-saiyan turned on his side and closed his eyes. The half-saiyan hoped that he would fall asleep soon. He could use the sleep and he was very tired but something told him that he was too tired to fall asleep…

Gohan thought about his day and the fight between Gohan and his comrades. The half-saiyan smiled a little as he thought about how surprised the others were at his dirty tactics. They were the ones who taught him how to fight dirty. They taught him the hard way. Why were they so surprised that he would put it into practice, and against them?

The half-saiyan wondered if he should feel guilty. He didn't. He was glad that he could show them not to mess with him. They needed to understand that he was growing up and that they could not push him around anymore. They had to treat him with equal respect and if they could not do that on their own he would have to show them what happened if they crossed him. Yes, he would do that.

A dark smirk appeared on Gohan's face as he thought about this. His tail twitched lazily as he stretched his body and yawned. Sorting his thoughts out was good for him. He could rest now, and he did. Within the next ten minutes, Gohan was fast asleep.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Water. Everywhere. Darkness. Fear. Lightheadedness. Light? Coughing. Spluttering. Water. Over and over again. _

Gohan shot up, gasping for air until he realized he was not drowning. There was no water. Only air. Gohan placed his hands in front of his face and muttered softly to himself: "It was just a dream. It's over."

"Bad dream?" Raditz sat down on the spot where he slept. Apparently, the man had taken a trip while the others slept.

"Yeah."

"Wanna tell me?"

"Three buffoons kept holding me under water until I could not hold my breath anymore before pulling me up, giving me a moment to take a breath and pushing me down again." Gohan snarled back as he lied back down.

"Ah," Raditz was silent for a moment. "We only did that one time." He sounded like he was defending himself.

Gohan shook his head and placed a hand over his eyes. "No. You have done it to me many times during my nightmares."

Another silence and Gohan was about to fall asleep again when Raditz interrupted his slumber: "I'm sorry."

Gohan opened his eyes and turned his head sideways, only to find out Raditz was looking back at him. "You only followed Vegeta's orders." The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "We all do that."

Several hours later, Gohan was woken up by Vegeta again. The half-saiyan complained at first when Vegeta ordered him to go fishing but he followed orders when Vegeta threatened not to give him breakfast. When he returned Gohan realized that Katy came over to join them for breakfast before she went back to school.

The couple was planning on spending some time together but Vegeta had other plans. The man ordered Katy to go get firewood while Gohan had to prepare the fish and cook it.

Katy dropped a bunch of firewood and brushed through her pink hair. She put it up in a tail this morning so that it would be out of her face. The young woman turned around and realized that Turles was standing near her. The man had a peculiar look on his face which instantly made Katy be on guard.

"Turles?" She questioned as she stepped back.

"I've got a present for you." Turles grinned as he held something in his hand. It was hidden between his hands so Katy could not see it.

Meanwhile, Gohan cut open a fish to remove its intestines. "How long do you think we can stay here?" The half-saiyan asked as he glanced at his comrade.

"On planet earth?"

"No. In the woods." Gohan lowered his knife when he noticed Vegeta's expression. "Did you think that I was planning on leaving the planet?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I figured you were done finding yourself on this planet so we could leave again."

"Finding myself?"

"You know what I mean."

"I want to stay here." Gohan said, frowning a little.

"It's not your decision to make." Vegeta grabbed one of the fish Gohan prepared and grabbed a long thin stick to put the fish on so they could roast it above the fire.

"It's not my decision to make whether you leave or not, but I can certainly decide whether I leave or not." Gohan responded as he cut open a fish. "I don't want to go."

"That's of no concern to me."

"What are you going to do? Kidnap me?" Gohan raised an eyebrow at the man. "Been there, done that, haven't you?"

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face as he shrugged. "We kidnapped a child and we took a teenager against his will, but we never abducted an adult. Might be fun."

Gohan sent the man a glare. Granted, Gohan was only four when Raditz first took him and brought him to the training camp and he was fourteen when the three adults forced him to leave the camp and join them. Now, at nineteen he was an adult.

The half-saiyan grabbed a fish. "Don't even think about it." He said as he glanced at the man. He wouldn't know how they would be able to overpower him. He was stronger than all of them combined, he proved as much yesterday, but this was Vegeta… That man would probably find a way. Gohan wouldn't put it past him.

The saiyan prince only sent Gohan an amused glance but he did not respond verbally. The two held each other's gaze for a moment while their hands worked on auto pilot, but Gohan was distracted when he heard a scream.

"STOP IT!" Katy exclaimed as she shied away from Turles. "Please. Don't."

"What's wrong? It's just a spider." Turles replied, grinning widely.

Raditz appeared behind her and grabbed her arms, holding her in front of him. The two men laughed when Katy squealed in fear.

"No! No! Raditz! Turles! Stop!" She struggled and pushed her back against Raditz's chest to get away from the spider.

Gohan rolled his eyes and looked back at his work.

"Guys." Katy pushed against Raditz's form but the man did not give way at all. Turles reached out and grabbed her wrist while he moved the hand in which he was holding the spider closer to her arm. "NO!" Katy now gave a full-on scream.

"Stop that screaming." Raditz complained as he made a face. "How were you a soldier for the Planet Trade Organization? You slept on the ground on many different planets. There were spiders there too, you know."

"The missions were horrible." Katy responded, frowning. "That aspect made it even worse. I don't like spiders."

"We just want to help you beat that fear," Turles replied innocently, "by making you hold one."

"I don't want to!" Katy exclaimed.

Turles sent the young woman a suggestive glance. "Women always want to. They're just too stubborn to admit it."

Katy glared back at him but she quickly looked back at the spider. "GOHAN! HELP ME!" She screamed when Turles moved his closed fist above her arm.

Gohan looked over again. The half-saiyan studied the situation for a moment and decided to disregard his girlfriend's misery. "It's just a spider." He replied.

"Your boyfriend doesn't want to help you." Turles grinned at the young woman. "You're on your own."

"Must they be so childish?" Gohan muttered as he got up.

"Let them. Her fear for spiders is ridiculous." Vegeta said as he poked the fire with a small stick. "She's a warrior and not some child."

"Guys. Stop it." Gohan said as he stepped closer to them.

Turles and Raditz ignored him for a moment until Gohan raised his voice. "Let my mate go!" He ordered. The two warriors released Katy as if her skin burned them. She quickly stepped away from them and walked to Gohan.

The half-saiyan showed a small smirk before he sat down again. "Abducting me is definitely going to be a lot harder if you only have them." He stated softly. "Those who shiver when I raise my voice."

Vegeta was the one who sent the other a glare now, but Gohan didn't look back at him. Katy quickly sat down next to him. Safe and sound with her strong boyfriend. Turles and Raditz sat down as well since breakfast was almost ready.

Gohan looked fondly around the group while everyone was eating. This was the group of people he wanted to be with. He knew that now. If only Justin was here. That would make this moment perfect.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Note: While I was rereading this last scene I realized that Katy looks a little weak because she cannot defend herself against the two saiyans, but the saiyans are just stronger than she is. She is stronger than Justin and the earthlings, but the saiyans overpower everyone in my story.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Training Gone Wrong

**Heys guys!  
>Thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**Last time on A half-breed's Life 2**

_Gohan landed on the look-out. The half-saiyan realized that Piccolo was already waiting for him. "What do you want, saiyan?"_

"_I want to train with you." Gohan said, getting to the point. "I want you to teach me how to be a better fighter." _

…_._

"_Fine. Ask your comrades for permission and then come back here to discuss our training." Piccolo stated before he looked forward again and continued his walk away from the half-saiyan. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_We're not humans." Turles added when Raditz did not reply._

"_Turles!" Gohan turned to his uncle. _

"_I don't care! I am not going to stand here and let you insult our heritage. Saiyans are gods compared to humans. They're not even worthy to be in our presence." Turles responded as he stepped closer. _

…_._

_Videl pointed an accusing finger at Gohan and Katy. "I knew that there was something wrong with you two. Your hair color is not a natural hair color for humans, and that is not a belt, is it? I knew I saw it move the other day." Videl's eyes lingered on Gohan's tail. "And you are wearing the exact same belts." She added as her eyes moved to the other warriors. "What is wrong with you people?"_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan was practicing his basketball skills when the wrestling team entered the gym. Sharpener was obviously the leader and the moment Gohan saw their expressions he realized that they were not here to make friends._

_One moment they were surrounding him, taunting him and calling him names. Sharpener was the first to throw a punch, which Gohan caught easily. The half-saiyan shattered the boy's hand without even trying. Anger had taken possession over the boy as he turned to the helpless humans. He needed to make them pay for what they were trying to do. Ganging up on one person. It was despicable and he had to show them just how weak they really were. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Vegeta chose this moment to turn his back on the window. "We weren't going to stay here all that long in the first place. You probably wouldn't be able to finish this school year at all."_

"_Maybe I wanted to." Gohan persisted as he looked up. "I was supposed to grow up here and go to school. This was supposed to be my life."_

"_But it's not." Vegeta stepped closer. "This is not your world." _

"_It could be. I could stay here." _

"_No, you can't. You don't belong here. You belong with us. The rest of the saiyans." Vegeta ranted while he walked closer to the half-saiyan. _

"_Maybe I don't want to belong with you." Gohan jumped up. "Nobody ever asked me anything. I might have done well with you guys but we both know that I fit in just fine on planet earth too." _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_I'm saying, let's take a break." Raditz suggested. "Let's go to one of those beautiful rainforests on this planet and stay there for a while."_

"_Go camping?" Gohan clarified, genuinely interested in the idea._

"_We'll train and eat and sleep. You'll get to catch the fish and prepare our beds and pretty much do all the work." Raditz teased. Gohan scoffed as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. "It will be just like the good old days."_

"_Just the fives of us?" Gohan asked._

"_I'm pretty sure the others will agree." _

_Gohan hesitated for a moment but then sent his uncle a hopeful glance. "Can we go ask them?" _

_Raditz smacked on Gohan's back and got up. "Let's go." _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan kept walking but he did not reply so Turles tried for a response once more. "We noticed your change too, you know." He said._

"_Then why didn't you say anything?" Gohan snarled back as he turned back to him. "Apparently, everyone noticed something was going on with me but nobody bothered to tell me!" _

"_Whelp, we didn't…" _

"_Did you have fun laughing at me and my silly attempts to be accepted by my own race? Did you enjoy my misery like you always do? Haha. Look at that silly half-breed trying to fit in. Why is he even trying? He will never fit in anywhere! He's so stupid." _

_Turles crossed his arms over each other and waited for Gohan to finish his rant. "Are you done?" He asked when Gohan stopped to take a breath. _

_In response, Gohan huffed and turned away from the man. Turles followed Gohan once more. "First of all, we would never laugh at you." When Gohan only laughed in response, Turles corrected himself: "Not when it's important or serious." _

_Gohan did not stop walking but Turles was not giving up either. "We figured that you would come to us." He said. "We decided to let you figure everything out on your own. You're a smart kid, whelp. We knew you would get out of this by yourself."_

"_Well see where that got me!" Gohan snarled back. "I didn't fit in. I'll never fit in. I'll always be an outcast." _

"_Half-breed, look at you." Turles replied in a loud voice. "You're a saiyan. You fit in with us." _

**Let's move on~ **

**Chapter 27. Training Gone Bad**

Gohan and the others had been living in the woods for a week now. They started building a house at first but when Katy brought them a capsule containing a small house they gave up on building one. The house was small but comfortable. There was a bedroom with two beds in it, an open kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. They received four extra capsules which contained a bed each. So there were now six beds in the bedroom. Although the house was comfortable they spent a lot of time outside and only slept in the house.

Gohan was just stretching his body on the grass when a yellow airship appeared high up in the air near them. The half-saiyan wondered what it was doing way out here and he got up when he realized that the ship was going to land here.

"What's going on?" Raditz asked as he emerged from the house.

Gohan shrugged. "I have no idea." He replied. The others gathered around and they all watched the airship land on the ground. The door of the small airplane opened and a young woman with black hair emerged from it.

"Videl?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "She came all the way over here… For you?" He asked.

"She's persistent." Nappa observed. "Strong, loud, feisty. Obviously saiyan material. It's easy to see that you would fall for a woman like that, half-breed."

Gohan took a deep breath. "I don't know what she's doing here." He complained.

"Let's give the couple some privacy." Turles stated innocently before he walked to the fire pit. Gohan sent the snickering warriors a glare but he figured it would be better if he could talk to her in private.

"Gohan!" Videl stalked closer to him. Her eyes were narrowed and her fists were clenched. Gohan realized that she looked rather intimidating. How the hell did she manage to look intimidating to someone who had been facing large and bulky warriors all his life? "Where have you been?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." Gohan frowned back at her.

"If one of my classmates disappears that's of my concern." Videl shot back. "How dare you? The basketball team was counting on you to help them win the upcoming match but you haven't even attended any of the trainings. You can't just disappear like that. That's not how it works."

"I don't care how it works." Gohan found it rather difficult to fight her. She looked so angry that Gohan wondered if she would start hitting him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk some sense into you." Videl pressed her fists against her hips.

"I'm sorry you travelled all this way for a mission you were going to fail in the first place."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I'm not going back to school."

"What if I tell the newspapers and all the TV stations that I found a group of aliens who are here to take over the earth?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Gohan hesitated for a moment. "They would think you were crazy."

"I'm a very high-esteemed citizen, Gohan. My father is one of the strongest warriors on the planet." Videl responded, smiling an icy smile at him. "They might be hesitant to print my words immediately but they will investigate. And I know exactly where they can do that. Your house? Capsule Corps. Right here? I will personally hunt you down everywhere you go and send the newspapers after you until they find out what you really are." Her glance went to the others. "I don't think your friends will like being chased by the paparazzi."

Gohan's mouth was wide open. He scratched his head. "Why would you do that?"

"Our school doesn't win prizes very often aside from the martial arts tournaments that we enter. I want our basketball team to advance to regionals and we all know that you can help with that." Videl smirked at him. "What will it be, saiyan?"

Gohan's anger spiked and he stalked forwards. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her closer until she was mere inches from his face. "You dare to come here and threaten me, human?" He hissed at her.

Videl glared back at him. "Let me go." She hissed back. "You can't scare me."

The half-saiyan tilted his sideways. "Maybe I'll kill you right now." He suggested. The man reached out and caressed the side of her cheek. "I might be tempted to rip you limb from limb until you're begging me for mercy, and then I'll give you your way." The man lowered his hand when Videl jerked her face from his grip. "There is nobody here to help you out. Nobody to save you and my comrades will cheer me on every step of the way. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"No, you don't know who you're dealing with." Videl snarled back. She moved up her leg and kneed him in his stomach. Gohan just stared at her, showing her a small smirk. "You're a monster." Videl said when she realized that he wasn't hurt at all. It's like he did not even feel it.

"Get lost." Gohan said before he pushed her back. She stumbled back but regained her footing and she opened her mouth to yell at him but something behind Gohan made her close her mouth again.

Gohan looked back and realized that the others were now standing behind him. He didn't even notice their arrival. Raditz stepped forwards. "I see a woman I would love to get to know a little better." He said, smirking at her.

Turles licked off his fingers as if they were covered with some sweet goodness. "Oh, I can only imagine the taste." He said ominously.

Videl sent them an apprehensive glance and she stepped back to her airship, keeping her gaze on them at all times. Vegeta was the one who started walking towards her. The man took slow but deliberate steps and the others, except for Gohan, followed right behind him.

"Half-breed was right." Vegeta started as they slowly drove the woman back to the airship. "You are in unbelievably dangerous company. We have inflicted so many broken bones and glassy unseeing eyes that we can hardly count them anymore."

"So when we see such a vibrant young woman all we can think is how she will scream out as her bones snap one by one." Nappa continued. "We are monsters, remember?"

Videl reached her ship and she stopped there. Vegeta was the only one who stepped close enough to reach out to her. "This is the moment that you get the hell out of here. Right now." The man reached out and grabbed the collar of her shirt. The man ignored how her hands clawed at his skin and how she tried to punch and kick him as he flew up with her. She gasped in pain when the shirt strained around her neck.

Vegeta floated above the seat of the ship and dropped her in there unceremoniously. "Don't come back." He said before he floated backwards.

Gohan watched from a distance as Videl sat down in the ship and put on her seat belt. Before she closed the door she took one more glance at Gohan. "If you're not at today's training you know what will happen!" She yelled as she pointed at him.

The half-saiyan did not respond but only watched as the machine lifted off. Raditz stepped closer to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Why did you help me?"

"You nearly cheated on your mate there, nephew." Raditz responded. "You were way to close to that girl."

"What?" Gohan looked confused. Did he really get too close? He could not remember. He got a little carried away. He just… He unconsciously pushed very close to her.

"Other men cannot touch Katy because she's yours but it's the same the other way around." Raditz explained. "That girl nearly broke the rules. You nearly broke the rules. We decided it was time to step in."

"Pfhew!" Turles appeared next to Gohan and wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulder. "That was some sexual tension there! I am all hot and heavy!" He teased as he squeezed Gohan's shoulders.

"No there wasn't! We were arguing." Gohan responded, shaking his head.

Vegeta made a face. "You were a little too eager to show her who is in charge. Any other girl you would have just pushed aside." The man shrugged. "We could have expected that. If it wasn't for Katy you probably would have fallen for her. We just need to make sure that you two stay apart."

"That is difficult when she comes over to visit." Nappa added as he watched the airplane fly away.

Gohan sighed and pushed Turles's arm away. "You're making conclusions based on false evidence." He said, shaking his head. "You're wrong about this."

"Hmm. Yes. We're probably about as wrong about this as we were about you and Katy, right?" Vegeta responded drily.

"Drop it." Gohan said as he walked to the fire pit.

"Drop what?" Turles asked.

The half-saiyan glanced up at Turles from his place on the ground. "Don't even think about using this against me."

"Use it against you? How would we do that?" Nappa said innocently. "Oh, I know. We could tease you relentlessly with your harem."

"Exactly." Gohan muttered, lowering his gaze.

Justin landed on the ground. His long green hair was neatly tied up in a braid. "Hey Gohan, I think I just saw a girl from your class. Did she visit you here?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"Boy do we have a story for you!" Turles exclaimed.

Justin sent Gohan a curious glance but the half-saiyan just shrugged. "Enjoy my misery." Gohan stated dramatically.

A little while later, Gohan was sitting near the pond and he was cleaning the plates and cups they used for their lunch. Justin sat down near him. "Vegeta is horrible. He's been ordering me around since I got here."

Gohan smiled as he grabbed a dirty plate. "That's what happens when you decide to spend time with us."

"I came here to spend time with you." Justin responded, shaking his head. "Not with them."

"They come with the package." Gohan rubbed the sponge against the plate to clean it.

"Right." Justin looked at the water before he glanced up at the sun. He got up and took off his shirt. The half-saiyan watched him toss his shirt to the side.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to take a swim. The weather is great. I'm seizing the opportunity." Justin dumped his pants and jumped in the water. Gohan closed his eyes when the water splashed him. The half-saiyan let out an annoyed growl. "Come on in!" Justin invited.

Gohan shook his head. "I don't feel like it right now."

Justin nodded and swam closer to shore. He leaned on the shore with his arms. "Do you remember how we used to swim in the lake back in camp? We always snuck out in the middle of the night and swam around."

"I do." Gohan smiled as he thought about this. "Do you remember how incredibly exciting that was at the time? Boy, back then the only thing we were worried about is getting caught by the specialists."

"Right." Justin snickered. "And now we're being chased by the most powerful warrior in the universe."

"Right…" Gohan's smiled faltered.

Justin realized that Gohan's mood was dropping so he switched to a different topic. "Do you remember when Tiara entered the camp?" He asked. He waited for Gohan to nod. "All the cadets in our year had a thing for her but she only had eyes for you."

"You guys beat me up for that." Gohan muttered, frowning a little. "Our entire freedom group turned against me over a girl!"

"Women." Justin said, sighing. "They're the downfall of every man."

Gohan nodded in agreement and placed another clean plate on the pile. He put everything down and took a deep breath of fresh air.

Justin tilted his head sideways. "So are you going to tell me about it?"

"No." Gohan muttered, looking down. The half-saiyan growled in annoyance when Justin splashed him.

"Don't make me squeeze your tail." Justin threatened, smirking at his friend. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"She was supposed to be my soul mate." Gohan said slowly. "What if she still is? What if I'm with the wrong girl?"

"You had one bad encounter with that girl." Justin responded, but Gohan was already shaking his head.

"No. I've always felt strange around her. That's why I kept my distance." Gohan muttered. "And then there's today. I couldn't help it. I felt so angered by how she looked at me. I needed to show her the power that I had. I had to…" Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. "I didn't even notice how close she was to me."

Justin thought about this for a moment. "Maybe all this is happening because you know you're supposed to fall for her." He suggested. "You think that you only fell in love with Katy because you didn't know the earthling but what if it's the other way around? Maybe your future self only fell in love with the human because he didn't know Katy."

Gohan stared at his friend for a moment. "I don't think it works like that." He responded, frowning thoughtfully.

"So? Since when are you someone who follows the rules?"

"You've got a point there." Gohan grinned before he placed his hands on the ground to get up. The half-saiyan looked up when a hand curled around his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked innocently.

"Don't even think about it." Gohan sent his friend a glare.

"Think about what?" Justin asked. His bright green eyes were filled with innocence.

"I've known you longer than today."

"Do you mean this?" Justin pulled back and nearly dragged Gohan into the lake but the half-saiyan resisted. Justin gave up on pulling Gohan in the lake and he moved his hands back in the water so he could splash the half-saiyan.

Gohan laughed and put up his hands to protect his body from getting wet. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "That calls for payback." He stated before he unclasped the bands of his armor. "How long were you able to hold your breath under water, Justin?" He continued thoughtfully.

Justin widened his eyes for a moment, only earning a grin from the half-saiyan and he swam back. "Hey, don't go falling back into old patterns now."

Gohan dropped his armor on the ground and reached down to pull off his boots. "Hey, you were the one who kept talking about camp. Remind me… How many times did I hold you underwater in the lake there?"

"Too many times." Justin muttered more to himself than to Gohan. The half-saiyan overheard the mumble and he placed his hands on his hips, grinning widely now.

"That's what happens to the weak. They perish." Gohan knelt down and crawled into the water. "Just like right now."

"Let's find out who is the weakest one now." Justin responded as he powered up. Gohan noticed his energy level and he followed Justin's example.

"Get ready to gulp down water, Justin." Gohan said as he tensed his body.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you." Justin replied, a look of anticipation on his face.

The two friends stared each other down for a moment before they attacked each other, grabbing onto each other's arms and trying to push each other under water. For a while it seemed like they were evenly matched but then Gohan powered up some more and managed to push Justin down. The older warrior took a deep breath before Gohan pushed him under water.

There Justin grabbed hold of Gohan's lower leg and managed to pull him over. Gohan yelped as he fell down as well. The two surfaced and they exchanged glances in silence. Justin grinned and started splashing the half-saiyan. Gohan turned away to avoid getting hit in the face and he started splashing back, laughing all the time.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Alright." Gohan sent Piccolo an eager look. "What are we going to do?"

"First of all, you are going to change your clothes." Piccolo responded, waving him away.

Gohan looked down at his blue uniform and basic white armor with beige shoulder bands. "What's wrong with this?" He asked as his white gloved hand moved up to scratch his head.

"I told you before, I don't fight saiyans. I already gave you the benefit of the doubt and then you come here looking like this."

The half-saiyan shrugged. "I don't have anything else. No fighting gear."

"Then I'll do it for you." Piccolo walked closer and extended one hand to him. "Something like your father's gi?"

"No." Gohan shook his head. "That's so not me."

"What then?"

Gohan thought about this for a moment. "Why don't you create an outfit that is similar to yours? A blue gi shirt with blue pants and a red band for my waist. Your shoes look fine enough." He said before he looked up. "Can you do that?"

"Watch me." Piccolo responded. Gohan tried to keep an eye on his clothing but his eyes automatically closed when a bright light appeared around him. He opened them and noticed that his clothing changed to what he'd described.

"Wow… That's amazing!" Gohan looked down and studied his clothing. The red sweatbands around his wrists completed his look. "Thanks."

Piccolo shrugged. "Anything is better than that disgusting Saiyan outfit."

Gohan grinned up at him. "I have a feeling that we are going to be very good friends." He stated sweetly. The half-saiyan snickered when Piccolo made a disgusted face.

"For now," Piccolo sat down on the ground. Gohan sent him a curious glance. "I want to get to know you a little bit better before we start fighting each other."

"Fine." Gohan sat down too. "What do you want to talk about?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No talking. Close your eyes. Meditate."

"Meh." Gohan made an annoyed sound but he decided to humor Piccolo and he closed his eyes.

The two sat in silence for a while until Gohan got a gentle headache. The half-saiyan shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead, massaging his temples. Why did he get a headache? Granted it had been a while since he meditated but that didn't mean his mind was rusty.

The headache increased in power and Gohan gasped when his head gave painful stings. What the hell was going on? The half-saiyan tried to open his eyes but it was like something was gluing them shut.

_A young boy, lying on the ground, his eyes unseeing. A group of children screaming in pain as their flesh burned. A woman begging for her life but a hand appeared in her vision and she widened her eyes as a blast appeared in the hand and destroyed her._

Gohan shook his head and leaned on the ground with his hands. He could hear the screams in his brain, growing louder and more hysterical.

"No!" Gohan screamed at Piccolo. "STOP!"

_The half-saiyan laughed as he pushed down on a man's head. The man was screaming. Loud._

Gohan placed his hands on his head.

_Two children tried to defend themselves but Gohan just rolled his eyes and grabbed them by their necks, watching the life flow out of their eyes._

_The fifteen-year-old was studying a school. The children were all stuck inside as the building burned down. He heard Raditz say something about Gohan finally acting like a real man. The half-saiyan rolled his eyes and sent a blast to destroy the building._

"_They're just aliens."_

_Many children, men and women standing around him. Their eyes were black holes, blood running down their cheeks. Their mouths were wide open, and they stared at the half-saiyan._

"_What makes you better than us? Why do you deserve to live while we have to die?" _

_Their hands rose. Their fingers extended, pointing at him. Gohan turned around and around but they were everywhere, and coming closer. _

"_Justice." _

_A voice whispered in his ear and Gohan whirled around, but there was nobody there._

"_Murderer."_

_Gohan turned back and a young girl was standing in front of him. "Help me…" She whispered, her blue eyes looking up at him. Tears streamed down her face. Gohan felt like he was frozen. "Help me..." He voice suddenly sounded low, like a recorder that ran out of energy. Her blue eyes turned black and her white skin started sizzling like it was on fire. Blisters started to appear and blood ran down her eyes, her mouth, and her ears. "HELP ME." _

The nineteen-year-old finally managed to throw Piccolo out of his mind. The half-saiyan got up and he took a couple of shaky steps before he leaned on his knees with his hands and threw up.

His hands were shaking as he wiped his mouth. He could hear Piccolo behind him, approaching him. "Get away from me." He snarled at the man. "You don't want to train with me. Fine. I don't even want to train with you anymore."

"What makes you think I don't want to train with you?"

"What makes me think that?" Gohan whirled around and glared at the man. "What you just did!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Well, if that was you doing nothing I dread the day you start actually doing something." Gohan replied sarcastically. His hands were still shaking and he was sweating, but his body felt cold.

"I only exposed the guilt you repressed. The things we just saw are fragments of the nightmares you used to have. This was all your own work. All I did was open the door."

Gohan shook his head. "I do not feel guilty. I don't know what that's like."

"But you certainly did when you just started out, didn't you? It kept you awake for nights." Piccolo crossed his arms over each other. "I told you, I don't like Saiyans because they're ruthless. They don't know guilt, but you do. You just put it away somewhere deep inside your mind so you could live with yourself."

"I hate you!" Gohan yelled at him.

"You can yell at me but all that anger you're feeling is only directed at yourself."

"Undo it! Put it back." Gohan's heart felt heavy. It was like there were needles sticking into his stomach. He didn't like this feeling. He'd forgotten what it felt like. He promised himself he wouldn't feel like this anymore. He said goodbye to the guilt. He'd given up on feeling anything.

"I can't."

The half-saiyan turned away from Piccolo and he ran away, jumping off the Look Out and falling down, flying away. Kami approached Piccolo from behind.

"Was that really necessary?" Kami asked as he watched Gohan fly away. "He might not come back."

"He will come back… Once he's accepted his own past." Piccolo turned away from the world below them and he walked to the building. Kami sent the half-saiyan a worried glance but Gohan was long gone.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy landed on the ground. "Where is Gohan?" She asked as she looked around.

Vegeta shrugged. "He left earlier today."

"Where did he go?" She asked, her voice sounded worried.

"I think he went to train with Piccolo." Justin said as he got up. "What's wrong?"

"He's not okay." Katy tried to sense for her boyfriend but she couldn't feel him. "Something is very wrong. I can feel it." While she was at school her body suddenly went cold. Her head started to hurt and she saw vague flashes of horrible scenes but she didn't recognize the moments.

Raditz seemed to consider this worrying as well. "He reached out to you?"

Katy shook her head. "I just… felt something. It was like my body went cold. A jolt of pain."

"A distress signal." Vegeta muttered. "I can't feel him."

"Me neither. He must be repressing his power." Turles added as he looked up at the sky. The man turned to Katy. "You're the only one who can find him now. Go with your gut. The horrible feeling that you're experiencing should get stronger the closer you get to him."

Katy nodded and she closed her eyes. The young woman focused on her mate. She tried to send him a message but he didn't respond. She focused on the coldness in her body, her heart.

Katy opened her eyes and she flew up. There she turned to the right and she started flying.

Raditz watched her go. "Should we follow her?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Let her handle this."

Turles placed his hands on his hips. "So…. Half-breed trains with this Namekian and Katy receives a distress signal?" He said. "That Namekian trash did something to him."

"Maybe we should pay the Namek a visit." Vegeta said thoughtfully. "Show him what happens when he messes with a saiyan."

Justin sent them a hesitant glance. "I don't think Gohan will appreciate that." He stated.

Vegeta looked up at him. "There are many things Gohan would not appreciate." He responded. "Like his best friend's head on a plate. That's the only reason why you're still alive."

The young warrior glared back at him, but he decided to keep quiet. Just in case Vegeta changed his mind about that whole head on a plate thing.

Meanwhile Katy was trying to find her boyfriend. She stopped and closed her eyes. Concentration. There. She opened her eyes and flew for a while before she landed on the ground.

The young woman entered a dark cave and she looked around. There he was. Sitting in a dark corner. She could hardly see him but she knew he was there.

The young warrior was curled up, his legs pulled up and his arms leaning on his knees. His face was hidden in his arms.

"Gohan." She whispered as she stepped closer.

Katy placed a hand on his shoulder and she realized that he was shaking. "Gohan. What happened?" She asked.

The half-saiyan didn't reply. He only wrapped his arms around her and he hid his face against her body. She returned the favor, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. She brushed her hand through his hair in a calming manner.

She noticed a shimmer on his cheek. Tears dripped down on her uniform. The young woman tightened her grip on him and she pressed her cheek against his head.

"I'm here, Gohan. You're not alone this time."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy landed near the other saiyans. She endured their curious glances for a moment. "Gohan is fine." She started. "I came here to tell you that he is not coming back for a while."

"How long?" Turles asked.

"Maybe a week" Katy guessed, shrugging. "He didn't tell me."

"What happened?" Vegeta asked, looking up at her.

"Eh…." Katy tried to remember how Gohan wanted her to tell it. "He gave me permission to tell you that he needed some time to figure out his past. How to deal with what he did while he was working for the Planet Trade Organization."

"Why? He's never had any problems with that." Nappa responded, frowning.

"Not that you know of." Katy sent them an apologetic smile. "He put it away somewhere deep in his mind so that he wouldn't be driven crazy by the guilt. Piccolo did something to get it back. Gohan now needs to figure out how to live with the guilt."

"So the Namekian is responsible for it." Nappa concluded.

"Gohan also asked me to tell you not to retaliate." Katy said quickly. "He wants to be the one to deal with Piccolo. It's not your duty to take revenge."

"It certainly is our duty!" Raditz jumped up as he exclaimed this. "We cannot let that man mess with our kid and let him get away with it!"

Katy held up her hands. "Don't shoot the messenger." She responded, smiling a little. "Give him some time."

Vegeta scoffed. "Fine. Let's pack up, guys. We only stayed here because half-breed wanted to. We might as well go back to Capsule Corp."

The others nodded and started to destroy the camp. Vegeta got up and stepped closer to Katy. "Tell him we accept his temporary absence." The man hesitated for a moment. "Tell him that he will always be welcome to come back to us."

"I will." Katy responded, smiling back at him.

"Good. Now." Vegeta turned back to the camp and went to help the others.

Katy glanced over at Justin. She beckoned for him to follow her. The two left without saying anything to the others.

Justin sent Katy a curious glance. "Does Gohan want to talk to me?"

She nodded. "I had to be discrete. Gohan was afraid the others might be offended since he doesn't want to see them right now, but he does want to see you." She looked ahead. "It's just… They can't help him with this. Only we can."

Justin sighed. "If only Boris was here. He would know what to do. He could always cheer Gohan up." Boris was their old friend from camp. The three of them were together all day, making plans, playing pranks on others and generally having fun. They hadn't seen Boris in a very long time.

Katy smiled. She knew about Boris. Gohan told her everything about him. "It's up to us now. Don't worry. I think all we have to do is be there for him."

Justin nodded in response. The two continued their journey and finally landed near a cave. There Katy led Justin inside.

Gohan was poking a fire with a small stick. He smiled when they approached him. "Hey guys." He stated before his attention went to Katy. "What did they say?"

"They accept your absence and they'll be happy to take you back once you're ready." Katy responded as she sat down on the ground next to him.

Gohan nodded. "Okay. That's good to hear."

Justin sat down opposite his friend and he gave Gohan a worried glance. "What happened?" He asked.

"Do you remember your first mission?" Gohan asked. The two never really spoke about their time as soldiers for the Planet Trade Organization.

Justin shrugged. "I guess. It was a long time ago. I hated murdering aliens, but I didn't really have a choice. My master would beat me if I disobeyed."

Gohan nodded. "My story is similar. I couldn't live with myself. I kept telling myself that I should have done something different. That I should have fought them more, but I bowed down to their orders every time." He let out a sigh. "I lied awake for nights and nights, thinking about all the people I killed. Every single expression, every pair of lifeless eyes."

Katy leaned over to grab the stick and she poked the fire with it while Gohan spoke. "The guys didn't really help either. They kept teasing me with it, congratulating me on my kills and telling me how good I was at murdering people. At one point I just hid it all deep inside my mind. I tried not to think about it and I got better at it. It was easier to live with myself when I locked away the guilt."

"It went very well for a while. I almost forgot about it…" Gohan stopped for a moment. "But Piccolo got it all back for me." Gohan closed his eyes. "I forgot what it felt like."

"So… What are you going to do now?" Justin asked.

"Stay here for a bit." Gohan said as he looked around. "This is a fine place to stay."

"You're running away." Justin observed.

"No. I'm…" Gohan started but Justin interrupted.

"You're running away." Justin sent the half-saiyan a smile. "You've always been like that. You tend to run when things don't go your way. You ran away from your school and family when things went bad and now you're running away from your guilt, in other words, the saiyans."

Gohan lowered his gaze. "I don't mean to. It's just easier that way."

"I get that, but sometimes you need to fight." Justin studied their surroundings. "Go back to your comrades. Stay with them. Work through it. Defeat it. Don't hide from it again because, as you can see, it will find you eventually."

"Do you think I can do it?" Gohan asked.

Justin smiled as he nodded. "Oh I'm sure you can." He responded. "I'm sure you can muster up the courage to face your guilt, go back to live with your comrades, go back to school and have a rematch with the Namekian."

"I agree." Katy said, showing a small smile. "You've been through worse, Gohan. You came here to learn more about your roots. Don't stop now that there is an obstacle in your way."

Gohan looked back at the fire. He studied the flames, shivering at their strength and he wondered if he could ever be like that. Fearless.

"Okay." Gohan nodded. "I'll go back to school but only to train with the basketball team."

"Yes!" Katy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"But first," Gohan continued as he showed a mean grin to his friends, "I'm going to show Piccolo just how much of a saiyan I am."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Saiyan Never Gets Sick

**Hey guys! **

**I've got a new chapter for you! **

**Last time on A half-breed's Life 2**

"_So, who is the mother?" Gohan asked curiously. Trunks bit his lip and looked away. "Ahh, come on. You can tell me that." Gohan whined._

"_No. Gohan. I really can't." Trunks answered. "You and Vegeta have a mental connection. You might slip up and send him the thought without noticing it. Or he might read your thoughts when you're thinking about me and my parents." _

"_You two have a mental connection?" Justin asked curiously. "You finally gave in huh? He has been bothering you with that bond for a while now. I thought you said you would never make the connection just to annoy him." Justin grinned when Gohan sent him a glare. "Looks like Vegeta got his way eventually. He always does."_

"_Shut up. You're a spectator here. You're not supposed to say anything." Gohan snarled back. Justin chuckled at this fierce reaction but Gohan ignored it. "How did you find out?" _

"_I saw the way you were looking at Vegeta when I transformed. I have a mental connection with your future version too and every time he mentally spoke to me he gave me that exact look. I knew it must have been because you were speaking to him through some sort of mental bond." Trunks answered. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan landed on the look-out. The half-saiyan realized that Piccolo was already waiting for him. "What do you want, saiyan?"_

"_I want to train with you." Gohan said, getting to the point. "I want you to teach me how to be a better fighter." _

…_._

"_Fine. Ask your comrades for permission and then come back here to discuss our training." Piccolo stated before he looked forward again and continued his walk away from the half-saiyan. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan was practicing his basketball skills when the wrestling team entered the gym. Sharpener was obviously the leader and the moment Gohan saw their expressions he realized that they were not here to make friends._

_One moment they were surrounding him, taunting him and calling him names. Sharpener was the first to throw a punch, which Gohan caught easily. The half-saiyan shattered the boy's hand without even trying. Anger had taken possession over the boy as he turned to the helpless humans. He needed to make them pay for what they were trying to do. Ganging up on one person. It was despicable and he had to show them just how weak they really were. _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Gohan kept walking but he did not reply so Turles tried for a response once more. "We noticed your change too, you know." He said._

"_Then why didn't you say anything?" Gohan snarled back as he turned back to him. "Apparently, everyone noticed something was going on with me but nobody bothered to tell me!" _

"_Whelp, we didn't…" _

"_Did you have fun laughing at me and my silly attempts to be accepted by my own race? Did you enjoy my misery like you always do? Haha. Look at that silly half-breed trying to fit in. Why is he even trying? He will never fit in anywhere! He's so stupid." _

_Turles crossed his arms over each other and waited for Gohan to finish his rant. "Are you done?" He asked when Gohan stopped to take a breath. _

_In response, Gohan huffed and turned away from the man. Turles followed Gohan once more. "First of all, we would never laugh at you." When Gohan only laughed in response, Turles corrected himself: "Not when it's important or serious." _

_Gohan did not stop walking but Turles was not giving up either. "We figured that you would come to us." He said. "We decided to let you figure everything out on your own. You're a smart kid, whelp. We knew you would get out of this by yourself."_

"_Well see where that got me!" Gohan snarled back. "I didn't fit in. I'll never fit in. I'll always be an outcast." _

"_Half-breed, look at you." Turles replied in a loud voice. "You're a saiyan. You fit in with us." _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_I'm here to talk some sense into you." Videl pressed her fists against her hips. _

"_I'm sorry you travelled all this way for a mission you were going to fail in the first place." _

"_Oh really?" _

"_Yes really. I'm not going back to school."_

"_What if I tell the newspapers and all the TV stations that I found a group of aliens who are here to take over the earth?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow at him. _

_Gohan hesitated for a moment. "They would think you were crazy." _

"_I'm a very high-esteemed citizen, Gohan. My father is one of the strongest warriors on the planet." Videl responded, smiling an icy smile at him. "They might be hesitant to print my words immediately but they will investigate. And I know exactly where they can do that. Your house? Capsule Corps. Right here? I will personally hunt you down everywhere you go and send the newspapers after you until they find out what you really are." Her glance went to the others. "I don't think your friends will like being chased by the paparazzi."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_Videl was supposed to be my soul mate." Gohan said slowly. "What if she still is? What if I'm with the wrong girl?" _

"_You had one bad encounter with that girl." Justin responded, but Gohan was already shaking his head. _

"_No. I've always felt strange around her. That's why I kept my distance." Gohan muttered. "And then there's today. I couldn't help it. I felt so angered by how she looked at me. I needed to show her the power that I had. I had to…" Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. "I didn't even notice how close she was to me."_

_Justin thought about this for a moment. "Maybe all this is happening because you know you're supposed to fall for her." He suggested. "You think that you only fell in love with Katy because you didn't know the earthling but what if it's the other way around? Maybe your future self only fell in love with the human because he didn't know Katy." _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_For now," Piccolo sat down on the ground. Gohan sent him a curious glance. "I want to get to know you a little bit better before we start fighting each other." _

_Piccolo shook his head. "No talking. Close your eyes. Meditate." _

_The two sat in silence for a while until Gohan got a gentle headache. The half-saiyan shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead, massaging his temples. Why did he get a headache? Granted it had been a while since he meditated but that didn't mean his mind was rusty. _

_The headache increased in power and Gohan gasped when his head gave painful stings. What the hell was going on? The half-saiyan tried to open his eyes but it was like something was gluing them shut. _

_A young boy, lying on the ground, his eyes unseeing. A group of children screaming in pain as their flesh burned. A woman begging for her life but a hand appeared in her vision and she widened her eyes as a blast appeared in the hand and destroyed her._

_Gohan shook his head and leaned on the ground with his hands. He could hear the screams in his brain, growing louder and more hysterical. _

"_No!" Gohan screamed at Piccolo. "STOP!"_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_I only exposed the guilt you repressed. This was all your own work. All I did was open the door." Piccolo responded._

_Gohan shook his head. "I do not feel guilty. I don't know what that's like."  
><em>****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Katy walked into the cave. Gohan was curled up, his legs pulled up and his arms leaning on his knees. His face was hidden in his arms._

"_Gohan." She whispered as she stepped closer. _

_Katy placed a hand on his shoulder and she realized that he was shaking. "Gohan. What happened?" She asked. _

_The half-saiyan didn't reply. He only wrapped his arms around her and he hid his face against her body. She returned the favor, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. She brushed her hand through his hair in a calming manner. _

_She noticed a shimmer on his cheek. Tears dripped down on her uniform. The young woman tightened her grip on him and she pressed her cheek against his head. _

"_I'm here, Gohan. You're not alone this time."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_I get that, but sometimes you need to fight." Justin studied their surroundings. "Go back to your comrades. Stay with them. Work through it. Defeat it. Don't hide from it again because, as you can see, it will find you eventually."_

"_Do you think I can do it?" Gohan asked. _

_Justin smiled as he nodded. "Oh I'm sure you can." He responded. "I'm sure you can muster up the courage to face your guilt, go back to live with your comrades, go back to school and have a rematch with the Namekian."_

"_I agree." Katy said, showing a small smile. "You've been through worse, Gohan. You came here to learn more about your roots. Don't stop now that there is an obstacle in your way." _

_Gohan looked back at the fire. He studied the flames, shivering at their strength and he wondered if he could ever be like that. Fearless._

"_Okay." Gohan nodded. "I'll go back to school but only to train with the basketball team." _

"_Yes!" Katy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm proud of you."_

"_But first," Gohan continued as he showed a mean grin to his friends, "I'm going to show Piccolo just how much of a saiyan I am." _

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 28. A Saiyan Never Gets Sick, Right?**

Piccolo stood in front of the half-saiyan. "Do you still want to train with me, Saiyan?"

A smirk appeared on Gohan's face as he shook his head. "No. Not anymore. Right now all I want is to show you what happens when you mess with a saiyan." The half-saiyan changed back to a saiyan uniform before he came to the Look Out.

"You think can you can defeat me?" Piccolo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I know I can." Gohan clenched his fists and powered up. "I will show you exactly how hesitant I feel about murdering people when I rip off your head!"

"You can definitely try."

"Oh, I will." Gohan launched at the man and pulled back a fist. Piccolo dodged the first punch but was forced to move away. Gohan followed the man and tried to punch him again but Piccolo dodged it.

The two warriors landed near each other on the ground. Piccolo sent the boy a taunting glance. "You're starting with a warmup, are you?"

Gohan's mouth tightened for a moment before he extended one hand to Piccolo and sent an energy-blast in his direction.

Piccolo deflected it. Gohan straightened his arm again and sent another one, and another one, which Piccolo all deflected easily. The blasts landed everywhere around them, ruining the white floor and even burning at the flowers and plants in the small gardens.

Piccolo suddenly jumped up in the air. Gohan watched him go and lowered his arm. The Namekian appeared right in front of Gohan and tried to punch him, but the half-saiyan punched right back. Their knuckles bounced against each other, sending a jolt through their arms.

Gohan jumped up in the air and tried to kick Piccolo but the Namekian kicked at exactly the same time. Their legs met in the air and their energy-clash created a ripple in the air. The two exchanged punches and kicks, hitting each other's attacks away with similar attacks.

The two landed on the lookout again. The half-saiyan sent the Namek a sweet smile. "Take off your little weights, why don't you?" He suggested. "I want you to give me a good fight."

Piccolo was silent for a moment but then took off his cape and turban. The Namek bent through his knees and powered up, giving out a scream in the process. A grin appeared on Gohan's face as he felt the man's power rising. This was great.

Piccolo disappeared from his gaze. Gohan sensed around and responded a little too late. Piccolo's elbow was buried in the back of his neck. The half-saiyan fell forward, put his hands on the ground and used them to do a handstand, kicking back to Piccolo. The Namekian stumbled back to avoid his attack.

Gohan flipped over in the air and landed on his feet, but immediately had to step back. Piccolo was already advancing, trying to punch Gohan off his feet. The half-saiyan stepped back several steps while he blocked Piccolo's punches.

Piccolo gasped when something latched onto his leg and pulled him down. The man could only catch a glimpse of a brown furry tail before Gohan's knee bumped against his nose. The man screamed as he moved back.

Gohan followed the Namekian, throwing punches in the man's direction. He suddenly stopped, allowing Piccolo to create distance. The half-saiyan extended his arm to Piccolo. Gohan extended his index finger and thumb, creating the form of a pistol with his hand. The Namekian warrior frowned at first but then his eyes widened when the tip of Gohan's finger started to glow. A grin appeared on Gohan's face.

Piccolo jumped sideways to avoid the first beam that emerged from Gohan's finger. The half-saiyan followed Piccolo and shot another beam. He continued to shoot these small but deadly beams at the Namekian, forcing Piccolo to move and jump around.

The half-saiyan's grin widened when he managed to hit Piccolo. While Piccolo was distracted, Gohan sent a few more beams in his direction, hitting his goal.

Gohan lowered his hand to study his handiwork. There were several small holes in Piccolo's body, mostly on his arms and legs. Gohan placed his hands on his hips and chuckled. "You need to step up your game, Namek. Your defense has a few _holes_ in it." He taunted.

Piccolo only extended his hands and sent a blast in Gohan's direction. The half-saiyan disappeared from his position to avoid the attack. Piccolo turned around only to catch a punch with his cheek. The man was launched back, landing right into the building on the Look Out.

The half-saiyan waited for Piccolo to return and he surveyed the damage their fight created. There were several small craters on the white floor, the flowerbeds were destroyed and parts of the building were slowly crumbling down. Such a waste of a pretty view. Gohan smiled as he took a deep breath of cool air. He lived for these things.

Piccolo shot at Gohan, trying to punch the half-saiyan but Gohan disappeared from his position, forcing Piccolo to punch at nothing. Reappearing behind Piccolo, Gohan sent the man a nasty grin. "Missed me."

Piccolo whirled around and tried to kick the younger warrior. Gohan jumped up in the air. "Missed me again." He said cheerfully. Piccolo growled and tried to punch the half-saiyan. Gohan turned sideways, almost turning his back on the Namek, to catch the punch with his left hand. While he held onto the man's hand, Gohan turned back to Piccolo, pulling the man closer to him and kneed the Namekian warrior in his stomach.

Piccolo was launched backwards again but he managed to send a ki-blast in Gohan's direction. Gohan floated sideways to avoid it.

The Namekian warrior growled as he landed on the ground of the Look Out. Gohan wasn't ready to slow down though. He powered up and put his hands together above his head.

Gohan focused his energy in his hands, creating a small white energy ball. The young warrior smirked at the wide-eyed expression on Piccolo's face. "Here! Catch!" Gohan called over. "Gallic Gun!" He yelled before sending the blast in Piccolo's direction.

The man was so surprised by this that he could only cross his arms in front of his chest to protect his body. Gohan waited until the dust was settled and smirked when he saw the damage he inflicted on his opponent.

Piccolo was forced back by the blast and it destroyed another part of the building on the Look Out. Gohan landed on the floor and waited for Piccolo to get up and walk closer to him.

The half-saiyan clenched his fists. "Now, Namek. You are about to enter my hell." Gohan powered up even more. He gave out a scream as the energy in his body protested at being used up like this. His hair spiked up more and changed to a golden color. His teal eyes glared at Piccolo. "Let's go, Namek."

The young warrior launched at Piccolo, pulling back a fist and handing out a damaging punch. Piccolo leaned forwards, gasping for air and making a pained face. Gohan followed Piccolo as he handed out several more punches, licking his lips when Piccolo let out pained sounds.

Piccolo managed to retaliate and the two warriors fought each other, creating an intense battle. Gohan realized that he felt so much stronger now. It felt as if he unleashed some part of him that he was trying to hide. He could feel the power flowing through his veins, more than he was used to, and he didn't even have to get beaten up to achieve it. All he had done was accept that it was there. Accept that his power was used to do horrible things but could now be used to undo that.

Gohan paused for a moment. He looked over at Piccolo, who was lying on the ground by now. Gohan recently handed out a harsh punch to Piccolo, which threw the Namekian on the white floor of the Look Out.

What was he doing? He was falling back into his old pattern. He was doing what he hated to do… Hurt others… The half-saiyan studied the Namek while he stepped closer.

Then again, Piccolo hurt Gohan, didn't he? Gohan placed his foot on Piccolo's chest. Yes. He did. This was revenge and Gohan was eager to take revenge.

The half-saiyan leaned down to grab Piccolo's arm. As he straightened, he looked up over his shoulder to the group of warriors that was floating in the air.

"Hey guys!" Gohan called over to them. "I'm just fetching our supper!" Gohan looked back down to Piccolo and started pulling on his arm. The man screamed while Gohan put just enough pressure on the man's arm to make it hurt badly, but not rip it off.

His comrades responded with laughs and chuckles and the group made their way closer to the former battlefield.

"I don't know." Vegeta said as he landed on the ground. "Namek meat doesn't sound very appealing." The man noticed Piccolo was charging a blast in his free hand so Vegeta placed his foot on the man's hand.

Gohan shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." Gohan pulled harder and ripped off Piccolo's arm, stumbling back somewhat. The boy ignored Piccolo's screams as he studied the bloodied limb. "Meh, maybe you're right." He tossed it aside.

Turles studied the beaten up Namekian. "So... What are you going to do with him? Leave him like this?"

"I have a better idea." Raditz started cheerfully. "He looks rather uneven with just one arm. What do you say you rip the other one off too?"

"It would definitely keep him from trying to blast you." Vegeta pushed down on Piccolo's hand, smirking at the scream this action received in response.

Gohan shook his head. "Meh. I'm bored." He responded. "Besides, he can grow the arms back." The half-saiyan stretched his body. "I'm off."

"Hey. Where are you going?" Turles asked as he watched Gohan walk away.

The half-saiyan kept walking as he turned around and showed his bloodied hands. "I'm dirty." He responded. "So I'm going to do what I always do after a situation like this one. I'm going to take a dive in the nearest lake." The half-saiyan floated up. "Are you coming or what?" He called at them before he let his body freefall down.

Raditz grinned. "He's back." He said before he ran after the half-saiyan. Their comrades followed not far behind.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan hid his face under the sheets.** "**I feel horrible." He complained.

"That's what happens when you decide to go swimming in a lake on the part of the planet where it's winter." Katy responded, shaking her head. "I can't believe you were so reckless."

"Don't preach to me." Gohan muttered as he lowered the sheets so his eyes could look over them. "I'm sickly."

Raditz placed a wet cloth on Gohan's forehead. "Congratulations. You wanted to be human. I would say this is typically human." He stated as he reached out and adjusted the sheets around Gohan's feet.

"Don't make fun of me either."

"But you make that so easy." Turles was carrying a serving dish and he placed it on the bedside table. "Sit up. I made you some soup."

Gohan pushed his body in a sitting position. The cloth fell off his forehead and Gohan tilted his head sideways. "Was that on my head?"

Turles handed the cup to Gohan. "There you go."

"I can grab these things myself. You don't have to do this for me." Gohan said as he accepted the spoon Turles handed him.

"Don't fight it." Turles responded as he gently tousled Gohan's hair.

"As if he could right now." Vegeta closed the window and the curtains. It was getting cold in this room.

"You guys don't have to do this. I can go home. I'm fine." Gohan tried.

"Eat your soup." Raditz responded as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. Turles and Vegeta left the room but Katy sat down near the foot end of the bed.

Katy smiled when Gohan made a rather sour face. "Sweetheart. Let them take care of you for once."

"Listen to your mate. She says useful things… Occasionally." Raditz added as he ignored the suspicious glance Katy was sending him. Was that a compliment or not? She decided to let it go. Turning to her boyfriend, Katy studied Gohan's appearance. He was very pale and he seemed to be sweating as well as shivering. The boy got sick rather quickly after he went swimming in the ocean with the others. The water there was incredibly cold and seeing as it was winter on that area of the planet, Gohan's body didn't get a chance to warm up properly. There his human genes kicked in and he got a fever.

The others were surprised when Gohan's power level started dropping and he started to cough and shiver. When they arrived at capsule corp. Gohan decided to lie down in his bed and when Katy went to check up on him, she found him shivering and sweating in his bed. Sick.

Katy alerted the others and she'd been sitting in this room ever since then, watching over her boyfriend.

A few hours later, Goku entered the common room and looked around. Vegeta was the first one to get up. "What do you want?"

"I want to see my son." Goku responded, frowning.

"Maybe he doesn't want to see you." Vegeta stopped in front of Goku.

"Get out of my way." Goku pushed Vegeta aside and went straight for the room in which Gohan was. Vegeta's mouth was wide open. Nobody dared to shove him like that.

"Like son, like father." Turles muttered in a rather teasing way. Vegeta scoffed before he turned away from the younger saiyan.

Goku realized that Katy and Raditz were sitting in the room as well. Katy was sitting near the doorway. "Hey." She greeted, smiling as she got up.

"Hey." Goku placed a hand on her shoulder as a way of greeting her. "How is he doing?"

Raditz was just placing a wet cloth on Gohan's forehead. "He's fine. It's just a flu."

"A rather heavy one." Katy said worriedly. "I wish I could come closer."

"We don't want you to get sick too." Raditz said. "Get out of the room. Kakarot can help me now."

The young woman let out a sigh but she followed Raditz's order and left the room. Goku turned to his older brother. "What can I do?"

"It depends on what you want to do." Raditz responded, shrugging. "If you want to take over her job you can sit in the corner and whimper and whine all the time like she did." The man rolled his eyes. "Women."

Goku sat down near the foot end of the bed. "Was he often sick? You know, back in the army."

Raditz briefly looked up at his brother. "No. Actually. He did have a fever here and there. Usually after he got hurt."

"Got hurt?" Goku repeated, looking worried.

"Injured. That was part of the job." Raditz nodded once as he studied the half-saiyan. "But he's perfectly healthy now… Well, not _right now_ but in general." The man looked up at Goku again. "He's fine."

Goku smiled in response. "Thank you for looking after him." He said.

"It's what I do."

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Goku asked.

"I don't care." Raditz said, shrugging. "You'll have to talk to Vegeta about it too. That is if you're planning on staying longer than a day."

"I'll take Gohan home then." Goku said as he got up.

"No." Raditz shook his head. "That's not an option."

"What do you mean that's not an option?" Goku walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed the sheets. "He's my son."

Raditz snorted. "Biologically, maybe." He said. "Your son has grown up without you and he's done fine without you."

"He's grown up without me because he was taken away from me!" Goku snarled as he walked back to Raditz. "By you!"

"He was taken away because you were too weak to protect your own child!" Raditz got up too. The man placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Can you imagine that he used to blame himself for being too weak?"

Goku widened his eyes. "What?"

"How much do you know about that boy, huh?" The look on Raditz's face changed to a mean grin. "For instance, did you know that the specialists who were leading the camp he stayed in had the tendency to sharpen their whips on his back whenever he got too sassy?"

The look of horror on Goku's face encouraged Raditz to continue: "Your little kid murdered millions of people on a daily basis and once he got over the horrible guilt that kept him awake every night he actually did it with a grin on his face." Goku slowly shook his head. "Did you know your son spent weeks in a dungeon where he was tortured every day? Or that he had a reputation that he would kill anyone who crossed him, except for his comrades of course."

"Oh but I haven't even mentioned the best part." Raditz leaned in and lowered his voice. "Did you know, dear daddy, that when your son was just kidnapped he used to call for you every night in his sleep. He was hoping that if he would continue to think about and call for you, you would come to save him. But you never came."

"NO!" Goku pulled back a fist and punched his older brother. Raditz was rather surprised by this and he took a step back. The man's face was knocked sideways by the impact.

Raditz scoffed. "You shouldn't have done that." He said before he pulled back a fist.

Interrupting Raditz's punch, the door opened and Vegeta looked inside the room. "I feel tension." The saiyan prince stated as he looked at the two. "Kakarot, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Raditz can leave." Goku responded, glaring at his brother. "I'm staying here with my son."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder. "Turles. Take care of this." He said before he stepped aside so Turles could come in.

"Come on, little brother." Turles said cheerfully. "We're going to cool off for a while. After that you'll get to come back and see your son."

"Why do I have to go?" Goku let Turles guide him to the doorway.

"Because the younger brothers always get the blame." Turles responded, rolling his eyes. "Trust me."

Raditz watched as they all left the room before he sat down again. The man pulled the cloth off of Gohan's forehead and dipped it in the water.

"How did you know that about me calling out for my father?" Raditz nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Gohan's voice.

The man glanced at the young warrior, who was looking back at him. Raditz squeezed the cloth before putting it back on Gohan's forehead. "I read it in your file. The specialists put a camera in your room in order to keep an eye on you and they often caught you muttering his name when they went to check up on you."

"Hmm..." Gohan uttered as he shifted in the bed.

"Did you hear everything?"

"Not all. I woke up when you two started speaking in raised voices."

"Do you resent me for saying those things to your father?"

Gohan looked up at his uncle. "Would you care?" He asked. When Raditz only shrugged, Gohan decided to continue. "No. You're right. My father tends to forget what I am."

"And what is that?"

Gohan did not respond. The first answer that popped into his mind was a response that Raditz would probably laugh at and Gohan did not feel like being ridiculed today.

A monster.

That's what he was and he knew it. For a long time, he was proud of it. In the Planet Trade Organization it was good to be a monster. The more horrible your reputation the better. Here this wasn't the case. Here he could not expect his mother to be proud of his kill count. His father would not cheer him on when Gohan was beating someone up. His little brother would not look up to him if he knew the horrible things he'd done in the past.

On planet earth, Gohan could not be half-breed; the horrible half-saiyan responsible for the death of millions of aliens and proud of it. No, here he had to be someone entirely different. The problem was he still didn't know who that person really was.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy hugged her mate to her chest. The warrior was shivering in her hold, trembling with the memories of his life long ago. The deeds he did. The scenes he saw. Katy gently wiped away the tears that ran down Gohan's cheeks. The half-saiyan closed his eyes, drifting off to a slumber while Katy caressed his spiky hair.

The door opened and Vegeta walked in. The man eyed the spectacle for a moment. "I heard a rustle." He said. "But it seems the boy is well taken care of."

"Vegeta." Katy said, stopping the saiyan in his tracks. The man looked over his shoulder and noticed that there were tears running down her cheeks as well. "Vegeta." She repeated. "Please. Tell me… Tell me that he wasn't alone when he struggled with this. He must have had these nightmares. Waking up screaming, crying and thrashing in his bed. You couldn't have just let him go through this on his own."

Vegeta didn't respond.

"You must have comforted him. Promise me that his stories about you three laughing at his nightmares and guilt aren't true. Tell me that you were there for him. That he didn't spend all these horrible nights alone."

The man didn't say a word.

"He was only fourteen. A child. You let a child go through this alone." She tightened her grip on her mate. "Why?"

Vegeta cleared his throat. "A real man…"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit." Katy snarled. Gohan stirred momentarily and she lowered her voice. "It doesn't matter whether you're a man or a woman, purging planets is a horrible job and these nightmares and flashbacks have to be dealt with accordingly. People need comfort."

The young woman looked down at her mate. "I've always known you four were monsters. I figured there was a part of me that hoped even monsters had their decent moments once in a while. I guess I was wrong."

Vegeta met her harsh gaze and for the first time he realized, she stopped fearing him a long time ago. The man moved away and closed the door behind him. He stopped for a moment when he heard a sob coming from inside the room. Sheets ruffled. Two bodies lied down in the bed together.

The full-blooded prince lowered his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I feel fine. I can train." Gohan was standing in front of Turles, or rather; Turles was standing in front of Gohan, effectively blocking his way out. "Come on, Turles. I can practically feel my body weakening."

"Oh yes because your fever is increasing." Turles pulled his hand away from Gohan's forehead and placed both his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "Get into your bed yourself or I'm going to apply pressure."

"But Turles…"

"One…"

"You didn't say I had to get into bed in a particular amount of time."

"I figured it would show you how serious I am about this."

"I have to get some training in. My body will explode if I stay in that bed any longer."

"You've been lying in that bed for a day!" Turles exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I swear this room has the same effects as the time chamber because it feels like I've been in here for years."

Katy was carrying a serving plate with a delicious smelling breakfast on it. Apple juice, croissants, jam, eggs and it all seemed to be freshly made. The young woman was aware of the glances on her as she placed the serving plate on the bedside table.

"Hmm… I have a breakfast for a sick person but I don't see him. I guess I'll have to throw it away then." She muttered out loud.

Before she could get up, Gohan was already crawling into the bed. The young warrior beamed at his girlfriend and she couldn't help but smile at his antics.

Turles let out a sigh. "I don't say this often but thank kami for women who know how to handle their men…" He muttered more to himself than to the others.

Vegeta closed the door to Gohan's bedroom so he could talk to his comrades in privacy. The man walked further into the common room. His gaze moved from Raditz, who was attempting to read a fairytale, to Nappa, who was pretty much doing the same thing. The Little Mermaid was their most recent project. They spent most of their time looking at the pictures and making up their own stories with those images.

The saiyan prince sat down on the couch. The man was silent for a second until Nappa spoke up. "Something wrong?"

Vegeta glanced sideways. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Nappa met his gaze. "I've been living with you since you were five-years old, Vegeta." He stated. "You don't often worry about things but every time you do you get a certain look on your face. Like right now." The man looked back at his book.

Vegeta was quiet for a while but then decided to speak up. "Do you remember the nightmares half-breed used to have when he first joined us?"

Nappa nodded once.

"We hardly helped him out whenever he had them."

"I remember discussing them." Raditz said as he looked up. "We figured it would tire him out and make him less resistant during the day. It would make the taming process easier."

"We didn't help him because we knew the nightmares would indirectly make him more obedient." Vegeta stated. "I know."

"Then why did you address it?" Nappa questioned. The man put down his book.

"The girl said something." Vegeta responded.

"That's why women should be quiet." Raditz muttered.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "She was right." The man slowly shook his head. "Argh. These emotions are a bother." He got up. "Let's go train. I need to punch something."

Raditz and Nappa watched as Vegeta walked away. They sent each other hesitant glances before they got up and followed their comrade.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Vegeta listened at the door and raised an eyebrow when he heard his youngest comrade's voice.

"I order you to stand down or else!"

"Or else what? You're sick, half-breed. Get back in your bed." Nappa responded.

There was a brief silence followed by the sounds of a struggle. Vegeta let out a deep sigh. Gohan had been a pain lately. The half-saiyan wanted to get out of bed and train but he still had a fever so his comrades decided it would be best to let him rest for a few days longer. Gohan, however, had no intention to stay in bed and miss any more training. The boy had been complaining and whining. Once he realized that wouldn't help he would try to egg his comrades on, challenging them to a fight and making them angry in order to get into a fight.

Now, the four saiyans took turns watching their youngest comrades and it was Vegeta's turn. The man placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

Gohan and Nappa were both on the bed. Gohan seemed to be trying to push Nappa off while Nappa was trying to force Gohan to stay in the bed. They looked up when Vegeta appeared in the doorway.

The man showed a somewhat amused expression. Nappa instantly released Gohan. "You're here to take over?" He asked. Vegeta nodded once and Nappa got off the bed. "Finally! Have fun you two!" He practically ran out the room.

Vegeta watched as the door closed before looking over at Gohan. The half-saiyan was still sitting on the bed. He sent his older comrade a defiant glance.

Vegeta crossed his arms as a smirk settled on his face. "Try it. I dare you." He stated.

Several hours later Gohan and Vegeta were having a staring competition. Gohan actually tried something. He tossed several pillows in Vegeta's direction and tried to run out the room but Vegeta was faster. The fever tampered with Gohan's powerlevel which made it easier for Vegeta to overpower him.

Gohan slowly got off the bed. Vegeta looked back down at his book. "Stay." He ordered.

"I'm only looking out the window." Gohan responded stubbornly.

Vegeta growled something in response. "You're such a brat."

Gohan reached the window and turned to his comrade. "Just living up to the nickname." He countered. The boy waited for Vegeta to respond but the man didn't say anything. Gohan was about to turn to the window when the door opened.

"Hiya Gohan! Vegeta." Goku greeted as he stepped inside. "Oh, Gohan. It's good to see you're up. Are you feeling better?"

Gohan showed a polite smile. "I'm doing fine."

"Good! Hey, I thought we could take a walk. You know, get you some fresh air."

"Actually." Gohan started. "I was just suggesting the same thing but Vegeta told me it's probably best to stay inside since I'm still feeling a bit…"

"Actually." Vegeta interrupted as he got up. "I changed my mind. Some fresh air would probably do you good." The man approached the half-saiyan. "A walk would be a great idea, Kakarot."

Gohan sent Vegeta a glare but the man ignored this and started pushing Gohan to the doorway. "Get going. I'll see you two in a couple of hours."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at his comrade. He used his mental bond with Vegeta to send him a message. _"You're such a jerk."_

Vegeta met his eyes briefly. _"And you're a weakling. Afraid to talk to your father. It's pathetic."_ The man sent back.

"_I'm not afraid. I just… I don't know."_

"_You're afraid he is going to ask you about what Raditz said, right?" _Vegeta stopped pushing Gohan. _"Get over it."_

"Fine." Gohan sent his father a smile. "Let's go."

"Okay!" Goku said cheerfully. The man led Gohan out the room while Vegeta watched.

Once the two saiyans were gone, Vegeta received another mental message from Gohan. _"I'm going to get you back for this."_

Vegeta laughed and turned to the window. There he watched as Gohan and Goku left the building.

"_Bring it on, kid."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend! **

**See you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Never Insult The Saiyan Race

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

**Last time on A half-breed's Life 2**

_Gohan kept walking but he did not reply so Turles tried for a response once more. "We noticed your change too, you know." He said._

"_Then why didn't you say anything?" Gohan snarled back as he turned back to him. "Apparently, everyone noticed something was going on with me but nobody bothered to tell me!" _

"_Whelp, we didn't…" _

"_Did you have fun laughing at me and my silly attempts to be accepted by my own race? Did you enjoy my misery like you always do? Haha. Look at that silly half-breed trying to fit in. Why is he even trying? He will never fit in anywhere! He's so stupid." _

_Turles crossed his arms over each other and waited for Gohan to finish his rant. "Are you done?" He asked when Gohan stopped to take a breath. _

_In response, Gohan huffed and turned away from the man. Turles followed Gohan once more. "First of all, we would never laugh at you." When Gohan only laughed in response, Turles corrected himself: "Not when it's important or serious." _

_Gohan did not stop walking but Turles was not giving up either. "We figured that you would come to us." He said. "We decided to let you figure everything out on your own. You're a smart kid, whelp. We knew you would get out of this by yourself."_

"_Well see where that got me!" Gohan snarled back. "I didn't fit in. I'll never fit in. I'll always be an outcast." _

"_Half-breed, look at you." Turles replied in a loud voice. "You're a saiyan. You fit in with us." _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_For now," Piccolo sat down on the ground. Gohan sent him a curious glance. "I want to get to know you a little bit better before we start fighting each other." _

_Piccolo shook his head. "No talking. Close your eyes. Meditate." _

_The two sat in silence for a while until Gohan got a gentle headache. The half-saiyan shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead, massaging his temples. Why did he get a headache? Granted it had been a while since he meditated but that didn't mean his mind was rusty. _

_The headache increased in power and Gohan gasped when his head gave painful stings. What the hell was going on? The half-saiyan tried to open his eyes but it was like something was gluing them shut. _

_A young boy, lying on the ground, his eyes unseeing. A group of children screaming in pain as their flesh burned. A woman begging for her life but a hand appeared in her vision and she widened her eyes as a blast appeared in the hand and destroyed her._

_Gohan shook his head and leaned on the ground with his hands. He could hear the screams in his brain, growing louder and more hysterical. _

"_No!" Gohan screamed at Piccolo. "STOP!"_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Piccolo stood in front of the half-saiyan. "Do you still want to train with me, Saiyan?" _

_A smirk appeared on Gohan's face as he shook his head. "No. Not anymore. Right now all I want is to show you what happens when you mess with a saiyan." The half-saiyan changed back to a saiyan uniform before he came to the Look Out._

"_You think can you can defeat me?" Piccolo asked, narrowing his eyes._

"_I know I can." Gohan clenched his fists and powered up. "I will show you exactly how hesitant I feel about murdering people when I rip off your head!" _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_The half-saiyan leaned down to grab Piccolo's arm. As he straightened, he looked up over his shoulder to the group of warriors that was floating in the air. _

"_Hey guys!" Gohan called over to them. "I'm just fetching our supper!" Gohan looked back down to Piccolo and started pulling on his arm. The man screamed while Gohan put just enough pressure on the man's arm to make it hurt badly, but not rip it off. _

_His comrades responded with laughs and chuckles and the group made their way closer to the former battlefield. _

"_I don't know." Vegeta said as he landed on the ground. "Namek meat doesn't sound very appealing." The man noticed Piccolo was charging a blast in his free hand so Vegeta placed his foot on the man's hand. _

***** DBZ *** DBZ *****

"_Hiya Gohan! Vegeta." Goku greeted as he stepped inside. "Oh, Gohan. It's good to see you're up. Are you feeling better?" _

_Gohan showed a polite smile. "I'm doing fine." _

"_Good! Hey, I thought we could take a walk. You know, get you some fresh air." _

"_Actually." Gohan started. "I was just suggesting the same thing but Vegeta told me it's probably best to stay inside since I'm still feeling a bit…"_

"_Actually." Vegeta interrupted as he got up. "I changed my mind. Some fresh air would probably do you good." The man approached the half-saiyan. "A walk would be a great idea, Kakarot."_

**Let's move on!**

**Chapter 29. Never Insult The Saiyan Race**

Gohan's eyes were focused on the ground as they walked. He didn't really feel like talking to his father.

"Raditz told me you wanted to talk to me." Goku said as he glanced sideways.

"Did he now…" Gohan noted to talk to Raditz about that later.

"Gohan… I know what you did back in the army." Goku stated. Gohan met his gaze. "I've always known."

"So tell me, what did I do in the army?"

Goku hesitated. He lowered his gaze for a moment as he tried to figure out how to say his next sentence. "You killed." He stated bluntly. "You tortured. You did everything the others or Frieza ordered you to do, no questions asked." Goku looked sideways again but Gohan was not looking at him. "And once you got over the guilt, you did it without feeling guilty. You even experienced the thrill of the kill."

"I didn't know how to tell you." Gohan said softly.

"You can." Goku stopped walking. He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, turning the half-saiyan towards him. Goku placed his other hand on Gohan's unoccupied shoulder. "You can tell me anything. It doesn't matter what you did. Your past doesn't define you. "

"I did some terrible things." Gohan said slowly. "I can never live up to your version of me."

"All I wanted," Goku stated as his hands gently squeezed Gohan's shoulders, "was to get my son back. And I got you back. I don't care what you've done. I don't care how bad of a person you think you are. It will never change my perspective of you."

Gohan looked down. "I killed children and women. I tortured men just because I wanted them to say something random. I enjoyed it. I chose random aliens and decided that they were going to be my next victim. And I did all of that because I was bored."

Goku pulled the half-saiyan into a hug. Gohan's mouth was wide open as he stared over Goku's shoulder. "I don't care." Goku said, his voice sounding strangely hoarse. "I'm just as selfish as you are because I don't care about all those aliens. All I care about is that I can hug my son. My oldest child. I've been searching for you for so long."

Tears appeared in Gohan's eyes but he blinked them away. The half-saiyan did not hug his father back yet. "This doesn't fix anything."

"But it feels good." Goku didn't release him. "Try it."

Gohan hesitantly wrapped his arms around his father. The boy could feel the warmth of his father's body. He unconsciously tightened his grip. Gohan closed his eyes because he feared he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears this time. He'd wanted to hug his father like this for a long time. He'd hugged the full-blooded saiyan before but now he hugged a man who knew what he'd done. No more secrets. Goku accepted him and his past.

The two pulled away. Gohan sent his father a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"I won't tell you to come live with us again, but I will tell you that you're always welcome to return home." Goku said.

Gohan nodded. "That's good to know."

The two continued to walk for about an hour before they returned to Capsule Corporation. There Vegeta was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Had a nice chat?" Vegeta asked, not even looking up from his book.

Gohan placed his hands on his hips and turned to his father. "You know what? I want to go back home." Gohan had his back turned to Vegeta so he did not see how the older warrior looked up. "Am I still welcome?"

Goku grinned. "Always."

"Good." Gohan sent his father a smile. Vegeta slowly looked back down to his book. Gohan turned back to his comrade. "I'm off. Can you tell the others where I am?"

"Sure." Vegeta's eyes were focused on the book again.

Gohan was somewhat taken aback by this lack of proper response. "Fine. I'll see you when I see you." He turned back to his father.

"Tomorrow. Training session at four. Don't be late."

The half-saiyan looked over his shoulder. "I'll be there." He said before walking over to his father.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Where's half-breed?" Turles looked around in Gohan's small bedroom. The man turned to Vegeta. "Where did he go?"

"Home."

"To his parents?" Raditz asked. Vegeta nodded so Raditz sat down on the couch. "Oh…"

Nappa sat down too. "Well, that's good, right? He needed to go home again." He stated, trying, but failing, to sound cheerful.

"Right." Raditz muttered in response.

Turles lowered his gaze for a moment before looking up. "Well, good riddance. I was getting sick and tired of looking out for him. Who wants a beer?"

"Me." Vegeta placed his book on the glass table and got up. "I need a drink."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Hit me up!" Gohan placed his glass on the bar. He was sitting on a high stool at the bar, leaning on the bar with his elbows.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "I think you've had enough. I'm cutting you off." He responded as he grabbed Gohan's glass and put it in the sink.

"You can't do that!" Gohan complained. "You're working. You have to give me a drink as long as I pay for it." The half-saiyan reached in his pocket and placed some paper money on the counter.

"Gohan. You're drunk. I'm not giving you any alcoholic beverages anymore." Justin wiped the counter before he moved to help another costumer.

The half-saiyan frowned and leaned over the counter in order to grab something to drink. "Hey!" Another barkeeper frowned as he stepped closer. "You can't do that!"

"Get lost!" Gohan snarled back.

Justin appeared near them. "I'll take care of it." He said to his colleague. "Don't worry. I've got it covered."

The barkeeper frowned at the young saiyan. "Make sure he doesn't destroy anything." He said as Gohan glared back at him.

"I will." Justin waited for the other to leave before he sent Gohan an annoyed glance.

"What?" Gohan complained in response to the look he was receiving from his friend. He'd seen it before, every time he'd done something questionable.

"You're going to get me fired."

"I just want something to drink." Gohan said as he reached out again. Justin smacked his hand away.

"No. You're my friend. I'm not going to let you drink yourself into a coma." Justin smacked on Gohan's hand again. "Get back."

"Come on." Gohan complained. "You're my friend. Cut me some slack."

"Gohan." Justin pushed the half-saiyan's hand away once more. "I have no family. You are my one and only friend and if you leave me I'll be all alone. Therefore, in my own selfish way, I have to make sure that you stay alive and healthy." He leaned on the counter with his hands. "So I can't let you drink yourself to death, now can I?"

"You're such a spoilsport." Gohan complained. The half-saiyan noticed that Justin was looking at something behind him and his senses picked up on something that he should have noticed a lot earlier. "What are they doing here..?" Gohan muttered without looking over his shoulder.

"I called them." Justin admitted before he reached up and waved to catch their attention.

"You called them?" Gohan asked. "You traitor!"

Justin sent the half-saiyan a smirk. "Apparently, that's the only part I can play in your life, huh?" Even in his dazed drunk state, Gohan saw the sadness in his friend's green eyes at the mention of Justin's betrayal.

"You do know you're supposed to call my parents on a time like this, right?"

"This is pretty much the same." Justin said before he looked up at the two warriors. "Hey guys. Glad that you could come so quickly."

"Sure." Raditz sat down next to Gohan. "I'm not going to pass up a chance to have a drink with my nephew. Though I think you've done plenty of drinking without us." He tousled Gohan's hair as he said this. Gohan rolled his eyes in response.

"What do you guys want?" Justin yelled over the music as he glanced at them.

Gohan sat up. "Ah finally!" He said. "Some service in this place! I'd like a beer."

"Good idea." Turles responded as he leaned on the bar with his arm. "One beer for me. What about you, Raditz?"

"A beer for me too and a glass of milk for this one." Raditz pointed to Gohan with his thumb.

"I don't even like milk."

"I could have sworn you did." Raditz said thoughtfully. The man accepted his beer from Justin.

The green-tinted warrior placed a coke in front of Gohan and the half-saiyan pointed at it. "I will be very disappointed if there's just coke in here." He complained. Justin only sent him another smirk before he moved on to another costumer.

"Nice job he's got." Raditz said as he studied the young non-saiyan warrior. "He can flirt with women all night."

"This is just a coke." Gohan complained, glaring at his glass.

Turles sipped from his beer. "What did you decide to drink away?" He asked curiously. "This cannot have something to do with that whole guilt thing."

"Maybe I just wanted to spend a night in oblivion." Gohan responded, looking from one to the other.

"That usually means that the person in question is unhappy." Raditz stated.

"Good. It was once your job to make me unhappy." Gohan snarled back. He was about to move away from them but Turles placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey. Come on. We've moved passed this."

Gohan let out a sigh. "Nothing's wrong." He stated. "Nothing is wrong." He repeated. "I get up in the morning. My mom makes breakfast for me. I kiss my beautiful girlfriend goodbye. I go to Capsule Corporation to train with you. I go to school to practice with the basketball team. I eat a delicious dinner at home and I spend the rest of the evening with my wonderful family until I go to bed." The boy stared at the dirty bar. "I have a perfect life."

"You have a boring life." Turles muttered as he leaned on the bar with his lower arm.

Raditz sent his younger brother a glare and only earned a "Well, it's true!"

The older saiyan shook his head before turning to his nephew. "Half-breed, this is what you always wanted, right? A normal human life."

"Yes…" Gohan showed a rather sad face as he pushed his now empty plastic cup around. Raditz and Turles exchanged worried glances.

Raditz looked back at Gohan. "Okay. So what do we have to do in order to cheer you up?"

"Buy me an alcoholic drink."

"We'll take you home." Turles got off the barstool and gave a pull on Gohan's arm.

After some bickering and arguing, Turles and Raditz managed to get Gohan out of the bar and in the air. Despite Gohan's complaints, Turles kept a constant grip on the half-saiyan's arm in order to keep him in the air.

"I thought you said you were going to take me home?" Gohan said as he looked up at Capsule Corporation.

"Oh, you did notice that." Turles responded, shaking his head.

The older warriors helped Gohan upstairs and into his room. Vegeta leaned against the doorpost and watched as the two brothers carefully placed the young warrior in bed and took off Gohan's shoes. After this they gently placed the sheets over his body.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked when Turles approached him.

"He's happy." Turles responded. The man turned so he could look at his nephew. "He's happy and he doesn't know how to handle it."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"WAKE UP!" Raditz roared into Gohan's ear. The half-saiyan groaned and shifted in his bed, placing his head under his pillow in order to hide his eyes and ears from the thunderstorm that was his uncle.

"Let's go. It's morning. The sun is up." Turles pulled the sheets off Gohan's body. The half-saiyan curled into a small ball to keep the warmth near his body.

"Guys…" Gohan whimpered when Raditz managed to free the pillow from the half-saiyan's hands.

The young warrior yawned and tried to hide his body in the mattress but this wouldn't work. Turles and Raditz managed to turn Gohan on his back and they both grabbed an arm before carrying his entire body into the air. Gohan nearly sank through his knees when they placed him on the ground, but he managed to stay on his feet.

The boy's eyes were still closed as he walked into the main room, followed closely by his uncles. Gohan was ushered all the way to the kitchen. Vegeta placed a cup of coffee and a plate with pancakes in front of him.

The half-saiyan leaned on the table with his elbow, resting his cheek on his palm. His eyes closed again. Nappa placed both his hands on his shoulders, startling the half-saiyan. "Stay awake."

Gohan hid his face behind his hands. "Please lower your voice." He whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Turles roared, earning a whimper from the young warrior.

"Evil." Gohan muttered.

"Eat something." Vegeta stated. "We'll go to the training room right after this."

Gohan looked up from the beautiful darkness behind his hands. "What? Are you crazy?"

"Nope. Just very eager to spar with our youngest comrade." Turles added in cheerfully.

The half-saiyan grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip from it. "I'm going to need something stronger than this." He complained as he got up. The half-saiyan approached the refrigerator but Raditz was already holding up in a beer for him.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he accepted.

"Just one. It will take care of your dizziness."

"I know." Gohan leaned against the counter as he zipped from the beer. The young warrior absentmindedly stared at the breakfast table for a while until Raditz snatched a pancake from Gohan's plate. The young warrior immediately pushed away from the counter. "Hey! That's mine!" He quickly assumed his seat. He wasn't planning on letting the others eat his breakfast.

After breakfast Vegeta and Nappa teamed up to chase Gohan all the way to the training room. The young warrior sent a glare to Vegeta.

"I'm in no state to train." Gohan complained. "It won't be a fair match."

Vegeta smirked in response. "Just like the good old days."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I walked right into that one." He muttered before turned away from his comrade. The young warrior gasped audibly when a force pushed against his back. Gohan tripped over his own feet and landed on all fours.

Vegeta chuckled as he moved his foot up and pushed against Gohan's backside with his white boot, forcing the young warrior to fall to the ground entirely.

Gohan could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He was not going to let them mess with him like that. The young warrior jumped up, ignoring the sting of pain in his head, and turned back to the man.

"Alright. Let's do this." Gohan got in a fighting stance.

"Finally." Vegeta showed a smirk as he copied Gohan's action and assumed a defensive stance as well.

The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The first mistake. This was going to be an intense battle in which Gohan was going to show just how well he could defeat Vegeta even if he was experiencing a hangover.

Vegeta and Gohan could both feel the tension in the air. It was like the whole world held her breath and waited…

Gohan widened his eyes when he felt something move in his body. He placed his hands in front of his mouth, pressing his lips together to push down the wave of nausea that was threatening to come up. He made a run for the bathroom but he realized he was going to be too late. Luckily, Raditz was already waiting with a bucket. Gohan snatched it out of his hands and threw up in it.

Vegeta blew out some air and slowly shook his head. What was he going to do with these people?

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and Turles looked around curiously as they walked around in the arena. There were humans everywhere. Most of them seemed to be either teenagers or middle-aged adults.

"Hey guys!" Gohan ran closer to them. He was all smiles as he approached them. "You came."

Vegeta shrugged. "Sure." He responded. "This ridiculous event seems to matter to you."

Gohan grinned. "Thank you." He stated. The boy was wearing a traditional uniform in the orange and black colours of the school. His short-sleeved shirt was white with one orange stripe travelling from his right shoulder, across his torso and down to his left hip. The Orange Star High school badge was seen on the left side of his chest.

"Gohan!" One of his team members called for the half-saiyan's attention. "We have to meet in the locker room!"

"I'll be right there!" Gohan called over before he turned back to his comrades. "Take a seat. The game will start soon." The boy turned away from them and ran to the doorway to the dressing room.

The squad chose not to take a seat but to stand near the entrance of the gym. This meant that they would be able to get out as soon as the game was over. Katy approached them to say hi before she moved back to her friends.

The game itself was relatively uneventful. With Gohan as their new team mate, they won easily. The half-saiyan was kept his powerlevel somewhere between 5 and 10 as he ran around the field, caught the basketball, dodged a couple of other players and passed the ball to one of his teammates.

The young warrior ignored some of the whispers from his comrades, complaining about the length of the game and the slowness of the human players. Despite these disappointing factors, the adult saiyans seemed to enjoy the game. Turles, Raditz, and Nappa cheered Gohan's team on, albeit by calling things like: "Go humans!", "You can do better than that, human!", and "Dodge, human, dodge!"

After the game, Gohan found his comrades outside.

"Congratulations!" Raditz said cheerfully. "It was interesting to watch this basket game."

"Basketball." Gohan corrected. "And thanks. It was all to entertain you." The boy's grin showed them that he was joking.

Katy approached them. "Gohan. It's time to go home." She stated.

Gohan nodded before turning back to his comrades. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Training at ten." Vegeta responded. Gohan said goodbye to them and left with his girlfriend. The four saiyans figured they did not have anything to do here and they went on their way, back to Capsule Corporation.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Get ready to drink water." Gohan threatened as he smirked at his older comrade.

Nappa laughed. "I was about to say the same about you." He responded. The man raised his arms upwards so he would look large and dangerous.

"ATTACK!" Gohan charged at the man. Water splashed as their bodies met and they tried to push each other underwater. Turles was leaning on the edge of the swimming pool with his arm.

The man watched them for a bit. "I thought we were going to swim laps." He said, frowning thoughtfully.

"That was the intention." Vegeta muttered. "Then again, we forgot that we have a child in our team."

Raditz watched as Nappa carried Gohan in the air and threw him right back in the water. "Two of them." He added.

Meanwhile, Katy walked over to Bulma, who was making herself comfortable on one of the chairs near the pool.

"Hey Bulma." She greeted, smiling. "Are you going to join us?"

"Oh no." Bulma showed her a bright smile. "I'm very fine over here." She turned her vision back to the half-naked men in the swimming pool. "Very fine." She sighed dreamily.

Katy raised an eyebrow as a smile crawled onto her face. "Okay then." She walked over to the pool. There she untied the towel that was hanging around her hips and dropped it on the ground before sitting down on the edge of the pool.

The young woman looked over at Vegeta. "I thought we were going to swim laps?" She asked. "Gohan said something about a new way of training."

Turles snickered when Vegeta uttered an annoyed sound. The saiyan prince turned to the young woman. "Well then, why don't you go get your boyfriend and make him take this seriously?"

Katy let her body slip into the cold water, shivering slightly. "I'm not going to make him do anything. That's your job."

Vegeta sent the young woman a glare before he turned to his playing comrades. The man took a deep breath. "Alright!" He yelled. Nappa and Gohan froze and looked at him. "Stop behaving like idiots. We have work to do."

"Relax, Vegeta." Gohan responded, waving his comment away. "I don't feel like training right now."

"That's too bad. I am telling you that you are going to train now." Vegeta snarled in response.

Gohan turned to the man fully. The half-saiyan tilted his head sideways for a moment. "Someone's in a bad mood." He stated. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "I'd say you need to have some fun. Be wild. For once."

"Torturing hybrids to death is my kind of fun." Vegeta said darkly.

Gohan seemed to expect this kind of response because he sent the older saiyan a grin. "You'll have to catch me first." He answered lightly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He recognized a playful saiyan when he saw one, and he was not in a patient mood. "Half-breed, either train with us or leave."

Gohan pouted. "I don't want to leave." He said in a sad voice.

"Then train with us."

"I don't want to train." This was said in an equally sad voice.

The saiyan prince took a deep breath to keep calm. Katy smiled as she leaned on the edge of the pool with her arm. Gohan was the only person who could push Vegeta this far without eliciting an outburst from the saiyan prince.

"I have an idea." Gohan continued cheerfully. "I'd say we train your ability to hold your breath for a long period." He stated. The young warrior swam a little closer. "Do you remember how you used to hold me under water in order to train me to hold my breath for a long period of time?"

Katy made a disapproving sound, and Gohan sent her a reassuring smile. No harm done. Vegeta crossed his arms. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'll do the same thing to you. Let's see how long you can hold your breath under water." Gohan was still carrying his mischievous expression as he slowly approached the saiyan prince.

"That might be fun." Turles said thoughtfully.

"Wha-?" Vegeta shook his head. "Don't you dare!"

"I don't think we've ever done anything like that to Vegeta." Raditz muttered. Vegeta had always been some sort of leader to them. Even the idea to mess with the saiyan prince was scary.

"And you never will!" Vegeta snarled.

"There's a first time for everything." Gohan cracked his knuckles. "What do you say guys?"

"I'm staying out of this." Katy announced. She placed her hands on the edge of the pool and lifted her body out of the water, sitting down on the edge.

Vegeta looked around with wide eyes. Suddenly, everyone was moving.

Vegeta called "fuck this" and tried to fly away, but Gohan and Turles were already moving towards him. Turles, who was close, grabbed Vegeta's ankle and pulled him back in the water.

Vegeta fought back, trying harder to fly upwards, but he failed when Gohan grabbed his wrist and started pulling him down into the water again. Ignoring Vegeta's curses, Gohan placed his hands on Vegeta's shoulders and grinned at the man. "Take a deep breath."

Katy watched as the four saiyans teamed up on Vegeta, pushing the man down until he was entirely underwater. Vegeta elbowed Raditz underwater and pushed the man aside, managing to swim away and get up for air. However, Gohan was right there to push the man down again. Vegeta grabbed onto Gohan's torso and pulled the young warrior underwater too. There the two started to struggle, pushing and pulling on each other in the weightless world.

The others joined in and soon they were all fooling around. Katy smiled as she shook her head. "Boys will be boys." She muttered to herself. The young woman lowered her body until she was lying on her back. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin while her legs slowly moved in the nice cold water.

A hand curled around her wrist. She opened her pink eyes, and gasped as she was pulled up. Turles pulled her right into the water. "What are you doing here? Join us!"

"Me?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're our comrade, right?" Turles released her and swam back to the others.

"Yeah…" A smile appeared on Katy's face. "I guess I am." She brushed some of her pink hair out of her face before swimming closer to the others and joining in on the game.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Katy muttered to Gohan.

Goten was walking in front of them. He was joined by a black dog. The dog was medium sized and had a white patch on his nose and chest and belly.

"There's no harm in trying." Gohan responded, shrugging

"They're going to eat him." Katy muttered.

"No, they're not." Gohan shook his head. Katy raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe they will. At least the dog served a purpose, right?"

"You can explain that to your little brother."

The group of three reached the common room that belonged to the saiyans. They all looked up when the trio arrived. The dog ran in the room, eagerly sniffing everything and everyone new.

Vegeta kicked at the poor animal when it tried to sniff his legs. "What is that?" Vegeta demanded.

"A dog." Gohan said.

"He's a stray." Katy responded. "We found him. Well, Goten did. He's not wearing a collar or anything like that so we decided to keep him."

"Why are you bringing it here?" Vegeta asked.

"We need a place for it to stay." Gohan responded.

Vegeta stared at them for a moment. "I repeat, why did you bring it here?"

Katy glanced at the dog. "We think he's a hybrid. He has the colour scheme and size of a border collie but he is shorthaired." She smiled at them. "It will be just for a while."

Nappa was curious. He walked closer to the dog. Vegeta growled. "Get that dirty thing out of here."

Nappa smirked as he knelt down and petted the dog's head. "Reconsider, Vegeta." He stated before he looked over at his comrade. "Won't it be refreshing to have a bastard who will actually listen to our orders?"

Vegeta laughed. "You've got a point there." He responded before he fell down on the couch.

Gohan scoffed. He wondered, not for the first time, why he was still spending so much time with these guys. "Let him stay here for a little bit. We'll go home to ask our parents if we can keep it."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine." He responded. "Hurry though."

"We will." Gohan grinned. "Thanks!" He waved and hurriedly ushered his girlfriend and little brother out the room.

Nappa studied the dog that was still sitting in front of him. The man grabbed the furry coat of the dog and gently pulled on the rather loose skin. He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Vegeta. "They say black dogs taste the best."

Vegeta returned his smirk. "Let's find out, shall we?"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy twirled around and gave the others a hesitant look. "So… How do I look?" She gestured to the light-blue dress she was wearing. The fabric fluttered around her knees. Her coral hair was put up in a high ponytail.

"Extremely fuckable." Turles deadpanned.

"I disagree," Raditz cut in, "I'd say you cut out some more fabric in the front, give half-breed something to look at when you're dancing with him."

"And make the skirt a little shorter." Nappa added cheerfully. His grin broadened when Katy lowered her arms and glared at them. "You work for those legs, why not show them off?"

Katy placed a hand on her forehead. "I asked one simple question…" She muttered to herself.

Vegeta showed a small smirk. "You look adequate. Half-breed will appreciate it." He stated. High praise from a man like Vegeta.

Katy sent him a thankful smile. "Thanks." She looked down at her dress and plucked an invisible piece of dust from her skirt. "Where is Gohan?"

"Hiding." Turles got up. "I heard the dance you're going to is coat and tie." The man walked over to Gohan's room. The door was closed. "That's why we…"

They all looked up when the door opened and a rather disgruntled looking Gohan appeared in the doorway. "You locked the window." He complained. The young warrior was dressed in a black suit, with a white blouse and even a black tie.

Nappa snickered. "We've known you longer than today."

Katy stepped closer. "Why didn't you blast the window?" She whispered once she was close enough.

"Bulma will kill me." Gohan muttered in response. "I did consider it."

"Well then." Raditz grabbed the camera they already had lying around and got up. He held the camera in front of his eyes and came closer so he could take a picture of the half-saiyan. "Smile." He cooed.

Gohan crossed his arms over each other, and sent his uncle a poisonous glare. Raditz did not let this bother him. "This is fine too. That's how we know you best." He teased playfully.

The stray dog placed his head on Turles's lap, and the bulky man absentmindedly patted the dog's head.

Gohan turned to his girlfriend. "Let's get out of here." He stated. Katy nodded in response.

"Wait." Nappa placed his hands on Katy's shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Take a picture. Quickly!"

"Wha-? Why?" Katy asked.

"Because something on this planet makes you dress like a real woman. I'd say we keep a reminder. It will come in handy the next time you think you can be masculine." Nappa responded.

"Good idea." Turles put in. "Women need to be reminded of their physical inferiority once in a while."

Katy sent him a glare. "I'll show you just how inferior I am by bashing in your head." She threatened, ignoring how Raditz was making pictures of her.

Turles studied the young woman for a moment. "No. I can't consider you intimidating when you're dressed like that." He dismissed.

"Fine." Katy turned back to Gohan's room, pushing Nappa aside in the process. "I'll change into a training suit and I'll give you a good smacking around." She stopped when Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have a dance to get to." Gohan stated.

"But I-.." Katy stopped talking when Gohan shook his head.

"There's no time for this. Let it go." Gohan responded. Katy considered it, frowning at Turles, who only sent her an innocent grin back.

"Fine." Katy took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"I'll go get our coats." Gohan offered, but Katy was already shaking her head.

"I'm not staying here alone while dressed like this." Katy sent a glance to the full-blooded saiyans. "That's just asking for trouble. I'll go get them." She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "Besides, that will give you some time to ask your comrades what you've wanted to ask them for a while now."

"Shush!" Gohan tried to stop her from finishing that sentence but it was already too late. Katy leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered before she turned away from him and left the room.

Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. The warrior could already feel the curious looks thrown in his direction. "She's lying." He stated.

"Right." Raditz sounded unconvinced. He placed the camera on the table.

"If you have something to say, say it." Vegeta stated.

Gohan lowered his gaze to the ground. "It's just…" He hesitated, but then continued; "I noticed that Dr. Briefs finished the space ship. I spoke to him about it, and he said…" Gohan stopped for a moment. "He said you were loading your property in the ship." Gohan noticed the glances that passed between the full-blooded saiyans. "Are you planning on leaving?"

Raditz, Turles and Nappa all looked in Vegeta's direction. The full-blooded prince noticed these glances and he took a deep breath. "We have been here for a couple of months now. We're getting restless."

"We haven't been here for that long." Gohan responded. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"This decision is not up to you." Vegeta said calmly. "You're a part of this squad, and when your squad leader decides it's time to leave, you go with them."

"Who says you're the squad leader?" Gohan frowned. "You're not the strongest anymore, remember?"

"Being a squad leader requires more than just strength." Vegeta had the guts to send the half-saiyan a denigrating glance. "You're not up to the task just yet. You're still a baby."

Gohan clenched his fists as his anger flared, but he knew that if he got angry now he would only prove Vegeta right. The saiyan prince continued. "I might have let your leash off for a while because you wanted to get to know your family, and we didn't have anywhere else to go, but I can hook your collar back onto the leash anytime I want, and no matter how much you strain against my force, I will be the one who decides how far you can go."

"So, that's what you think of me?" Gohan asked. "A kid that has been let off his leash and has to be hauled in again? Is that how you all think of me?" He was met with silence. "Oh, don't hold back on my account. It's not like you've ever done that before. Why start now?"

Nappa shrugged lightly. "Planet earth is a distraction from your real life. It's fine."

"But to every distraction comes an end." Turles added. "You might want to stay on planet earth, but you belong with us."

"We've always been very clear that if we decided to leave planet earth, you would have to join us." Raditz said, nodding. "Whether you want it or not."

Gohan crossed his arms over each other. "I don't care what you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"You belong with us." Nappa snarled back. "We trained you. We have a claim on you."

"If you think the people who trained me the longest have a claim on me then I should go back to the camp. The specialists are the people who taught me everything I know." Gohan responded.

"They may have taught you the basics, but we are the ones who shaped you into the soldier you are now." Vegeta stood up. "And we're not about to let all our hard work run off into the sunset."

"All your hard work?" Gohan repeated. "Throughout all those years you were only thinking about yourself. You didn't do all that in my best interest."

"Right and you were training for the greater good, right?" Vegeta shot back. "All the time you were training with us, learning our attacks, and listening to our tips and tricks, you were always thinking about everyone but yourself, right?" The man raised an eyebrow. "You never trained in order to defeat us and Frieza?"

Gohan's silence was the real answer to his question. "Exactly." Vegeta stated.

The young warrior lowered his gaze for a moment. "I owe you nothing." He stated slowly.

No response.

Gohan felt the familiar sensation in his stomach. The feeling of dejavu. The strange realization that he'd been here before. He thought they'd moved passed this. Threats. Difficulties. Arguments. He thought they considered him their equal. Apparently not.

"You can go. I can't stop you," Gohan stated, "but I'm not coming with you."

"That's not your decision…" Vegeta started.

"YES IT IS!" Gohan yelled back at him. Vegeta widened his eyes briefly but Gohan was not done yet. "This is my decision! I can decide where I go and when I go there!" He screamed.

"Half-breed." Raditz started.

"Stop calling me that!" Gohan barked at the man.

Turles stepped closer to him. "Whelp, listen…"

"No, you listen." Gohan snarled in response. "You have pushed me around for too long. I've been patient while on earth but I draw the line here. I'm done."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "That's sounds an awful lot like treason." He said dangerously calmly.

"Treason?" Gohan laughed. "You guys take yourself way too seriously."

"You are turning your back on the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta said, but Gohan cut him off once more.

"The prince of all four-and-a-half saiyans?" Gohan chuckled. "I don't understand why you're so proud of the saiyan race. Frieza only had to lift one finger and he annihilated all of them. No sweat. Why would you be proud of such a pathetic heritage? The saiyans were nothing but a bunch of mindless beasts."

"You take that back!" Nappa thundered as he stepped closer, clenching his fists.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Turles added in.

Vegeta was the only person who remained calm. "You're stepping on very dangerous territory, boy." He stated. "We might decide to get back to it once we're on the ship."

"I'm not coming with you." Gohan responded. "Or you'll have to drag me in kicking and screaming."

"It will bring back memories of the good old days." Vegeta countered.

"What's going on here?" Katy was standing in the doorway. She was holding Gohan's coat, and her eyes were wide as she looked from one saiyan to the other.

"Nothing." Gohan stated. He walked over to his girlfriend, and accepted his coat from her. "This conversation is over."

"Half-breed, this is not over. Not even close." Vegeta responded. "We know how to get to you. We know your exact weaknesses." The man let his gaze wander off to Katy.

Katy looked up at Gohan. "What's going on?"

"We've leaving." Gohan urged, pushing against her shoulder.

"If you walk out that door, it is war, boy." Vegeta warned. Gohan stopped pushing Katy, so she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You do not want us as your enemy, brat."

Gohan fully turned in their direction. His gaze was harsh as he eyed them all. "Go to hell." He stated, before he turned away from them and left the room.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**;) **

**Next time on a Half-breed's Life 2:**

"_Gohan, I don't need a bodyguard." Katy complained as she turned to her boyfriend._

"_You're not going anywhere without me." Gohan responded stubbornly. "I want you under my direct supervision until it all blows over."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Katy shrugged. "Fine." She turned away from Turles and started walking towards the entrance. There, she paused, and looked over her shoulder. "You do know that we have a class taught by you this afternoon, right?" _

"_Yup!" Turles responded cheerfully. He waited until she was out of earshot before adding: "I know that all too well."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_Good morning, whelp." Turles said cheerfully, locking his arm around Gohan's shoulders. He ignored Gohan's surprised expression and turned them sideways so they were looking at the school. "We've got a surprise for you."_

_Gohan looked up at the sky. He heard Katy's gasp, but he could hardly believe his eyes._

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_Vegeta! Stop this!" Katy yelled. "This isn't you!"_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_You're wrong. This is exactly how I am."_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_The young warrior sat up in a determined manner. "I'm not giving up this time." He whispered. "This time… I win."_

**Until next time!**


	30. Final Chapter: Number 1

**Hey guys! I hope you had a great weekend. Here's the final chapter of A Half-breed's Life 2:**

**Last time on A half-breed's Life 2**

_Gohan kept walking but he did not reply so Turles tried for a response once more. "We noticed your change too, you know." He said._

"_Then why didn't you say anything?" Gohan snarled back as he turned back to him. "Apparently, everyone noticed something was going on with me but nobody bothered to tell me!" _

"_Whelp, we didn't…" _

"_Did you have fun laughing at me and my silly attempts to be accepted by my own race? Did you enjoy my misery like you always do? Haha. Look at that silly half-breed trying to fit in. Why is he even trying? He will never fit in anywhere! He's so stupid." _

_Turles crossed his arms over each other and waited for Gohan to finish his rant. "Are you done?" He asked when Gohan stopped to take a breath. _

_In response, Gohan huffed and turned away from the man. Turles followed Gohan once more. "First of all, we would never laugh at you." When Gohan only laughed in response, Turles corrected himself: "Not when it's important or serious." _

_Gohan did not stop walking but Turles was not giving up either. "We figured that you would come to us." He said. "We decided to let you figure everything out on your own. You're a smart kid, whelp. We knew you would get out of this by yourself."_

"_Well see where that got me!" Gohan snarled back. "I didn't fit in. I'll never fit in. I'll always be an outcast." _

"_Half-breed, look at you." Turles replied in a loud voice. "You're a saiyan. You fit in with us." _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"_For now," Piccolo sat down on the ground. Gohan sent him a curious glance. "I want to get to know you a little bit better before we start fighting each other." _

_Piccolo shook his head. "No talking. Close your eyes. Meditate." _

_The two sat in silence for a while until Gohan got a gentle headache. The half-saiyan shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead, massaging his temples. Why did he get a headache? Granted it had been a while since he meditated but that didn't mean his mind was rusty. _

_The headache increased in power and Gohan gasped when his head gave painful stings. What the hell was going on? The half-saiyan tried to open his eyes but it was like something was gluing them shut. _

_A young boy, lying on the ground, his eyes unseeing. A group of children screaming in pain as their flesh burned. A woman begging for her life but a hand appeared in her vision and she widened her eyes as a blast appeared in the hand and destroyed her._

_Gohan shook his head and leaned on the ground with his hands. He could hear the screams in his brain, growing louder and more hysterical. _

"_No!" Gohan screamed at Piccolo. "STOP!"_

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_Piccolo stood in front of the half-saiyan. "Do you still want to train with me, Saiyan?" _

_A smirk appeared on Gohan's face as he shook his head. "No. Not anymore. Right now all I want is to show you what happens when you mess with a saiyan." The half-saiyan changed back to a saiyan uniform before he came to the Look Out._

"_You think can you can defeat me?" Piccolo asked, narrowing his eyes._

"_I know I can." Gohan clenched his fists and powered up. "I will show you exactly how hesitant I feel about murdering people when I rip off your head!" _

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

_The half-saiyan leaned down to grab Piccolo's arm. As he straightened, he looked up over his shoulder to the group of warriors that was floating in the air. _

"_Hey guys!" Gohan called over to them. "I'm just fetching our supper!" Gohan looked back down to Piccolo and started pulling on his arm. The man screamed while Gohan put just enough pressure on the man's arm to make it hurt badly, but not rip it off. _

_His comrades responded with laughs and chuckles and the group made their way closer to the former battlefield. _

"_I don't know." Vegeta said as he landed on the ground. "Namek meat doesn't sound very appealing." The man noticed Piccolo was charging a blast in his free hand so Vegeta placed his foot on the man's hand. _

***** DBZ *** DBZ *****

"_Hiya Gohan! Vegeta." Goku greeted as he stepped inside. "Oh, Gohan. It's good to see you're up. Are you feeling better?" _

_Gohan showed a polite smile. "I'm doing fine." _

"_Good! Hey, I thought we could take a walk. You know, get you some fresh air." _

"_Actually." Gohan started. "I was just suggesting the same thing but Vegeta told me it's probably best to stay inside since I'm still feeling a bit…"_

"_Actually." Vegeta interrupted as he got up. "I changed my mind. Some fresh air would probably do you good." The man approached the half-saiyan. "A walk would be a great idea, Kakarot."_

…

"_I did some terrible things." Gohan said slowly. "I can never live up to your version of me." _

"_All I wanted," Goku stated as his hands gently squeezed Gohan's shoulders, "was to get my son back. And I got you back. I don't care what you've done. I don't care how bad of a person you think you are. It will never change my perspective of you." _

***** DBZ *** DBZ *****

_Raditz, Turles and Nappa all looked in Vegeta's direction. The full-blooded prince noticed these glances and he took a deep breath. "We have been here for a couple of months now. We're getting restless." _

"_We haven't been here for that long." Gohan responded. "I'm not ready to leave yet." _

"_This decision is not up to you." Vegeta said calmly. "You're a part of this squad, and when your squad leader decides it's time to leave, you go with them." _

"_Who says you're the squad leader?" Gohan frowned. "You're not the strongest anymore, remember?" _

"_Being a squad leader requires more than just strength." Vegeta had the guts to send the half-saiyan a denigrating glance. "You're not up to the task just yet. You're still a baby." _

***** DBZ *** DBZ *****

"_You can go. I can't stop you," Gohan stated, "but I'm not coming with you."_

"_You are turning your back on the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta said, but Gohan cut him off once more._

"_The prince of all four-and-a-half saiyans?" Gohan chuckled. "I don't understand why you're so proud of the saiyan race. Frieza only had to lift one finger and he annihilated all of them. No sweat. Why would you be proud of such a pathetic heritage? The saiyans were nothing but a bunch of mindless beasts." _

"_You take that back!" Nappa thundered as he stepped closer, clenching his fists. _

***** DBZ *** DBZ *****

"_If you walk out that door, it is war, boy." Vegeta warned. Gohan stopped pushing Katy, so she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You do not want us as your enemy, brat." _

_Gohan fully turned in their direction. His gaze was harsh as he eyed them all. "Go to hell." He stated, before he turned away from them and left the room. _

**Let's move on!**

**Final Chapter. Number One.**

"Gohan, I don't need a bodyguard." Katy complained as she turned to her boyfriend.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Gohan responded stubbornly. "I want you under my direct supervision until it all blows over."

"I can take care of myself!" Katy snarled.

"I know. You can take care of yourself in any other scenario, but not against the saiyans." Gohan said, shaking his head.

"I thought you of all people would believe in my strength."

"Katy," Gohan stepped closer and placed his hands on her upper arms. "I don't doubt your strength. Please believe me when I say that." He gently squeezed her arms. "But they are on an entirely different level. You don't know what it's like to fight them."

"I fought them before."

Gohan shook his head again. "Not like this. They find you when you're alone. They will gang up on you, toy with you until you're exhausted, and then they'll make their move. There's no stopping them when they do that. Trust me. I've been there." He realized that he had slowly been tightening his grip on her arms and he relaxed his hands, pulling back, somewhat shocked at the red marks on her arms. "I don't want you to go through that."

Katy smiled as she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you." She stated.

"I love you too." The young warrior pulled his girlfriend in a hug. "Too much…" He whispered. "They know that."

Katy pressed her cheeks against his chest. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "I didn't expect this to happen. I thought you guys would talk about it. Nothing more."

"There are some things you can't talk about." Gohan responded.

His girlfriend looked up at him. "Let's stay in our room tonight. I'll go get some hot chocolate and something to eat. We'll have a movie night." She sent her boyfriend a smile.

Gohan returned her smile, although it took him a lot of effort. After Katy left the room, Gohan walked over to the window. He scanned the area carefully, making sure nobody was watching them. The young warrior closed the curtains and turned to his bed. Walking over, he let his body fall back on the soft mattress.

How did they do this? Why did they have so much power over him? Worrying him by doing absolutely nothing. Only threats. It didn't necessarily mean that they would carry them out. Maybe if he went there tomorrow… He could apologize and they would surely forgive him.

Gohan frowned up at the ceiling. No. He was done apologizing to them. He was not the culprit here. He owed them nothing. Gohan did not have to join them. He could decide to stay here. It was his right. He had the right to make decisions about his own life. It was his life after all.

The young warrior sat up in a determined manner. "I'm not giving up this time." He whispered. "This time… I win."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The saiyan quarters in the Briefs residence was full of life early in the morning. Turles was eating his breakfast, getting ready for a long day of teaching P.E.. The man looked up when Vegeta approached him.

"You know what to do?" Vegeta asked.

Turles nodded. "Yup." He stated. "Count on me!"

"Is this really necessary?" Raditz asked. "Give him some time. He'll come around."

"No." Vegeta shook his head. "It's time we teach that boy a lesson." He glared at the door to Gohan's room. The half-saiyan was not in there, but it made Vegeta feel better. "He needs to learn his place in this world."

Raditz looked over at Turles, who shrugged and continued his breakfast.

Later that day, Turles was gathering the basketballs that were lying around the gym. He didn't mind doing the clean-up duty alone. He was not planning on spending any time having lunch with the other teachers, and this gave him a good reason not to do that.

Turles looked up when a familiar powerlevel approached him. "Good morning, little princess." He greeted before kneeling down to grab a basketball.

Katy was holding a basketball. "Morning." She tossed the basketball in the large sack. "Aren't you going to attack me now?"

Turles met her eyes. "That's what half-breed told you, isn't it?"

Katy shrugged. "Maybe."

"He knows us well." Turles's eyes briefly ran over her appearance and it was not the first time that he thought she did not really fit in as a human. There was something about her that was different. She might be wearing a human uniform, a white blouse and green checkered skirt that came to her knees, but she never seemed at ease with her outfit and the part of human in general.

"Are you going to attack me?" Katy asked as she leaned down to grab another basketball.

Turles slowly shook his head. "This has nothing to do with you." He responded. "We'll leave you out of it."

"Why don't you let it go?" Katy suggested, her coral eyes studying him curiously. "This cannot be so important that you are willing to risk your relationship."

"Did whelp tell you what happened?"

Katy slowly shook her head. Gohan did not fill her in the details. He only said that they had an argument.

"He insulted our race. For that, he has to pay." Turles stated. "As I said, we'll leave you out of it, but the boy needs to be taught a lesson."

Katy shook her head. "Unbelievable. You guys are such children."

Turles showed an amused expression as he turned towards her. "Maybe so. But as long as we are stronger than you, we are allowed to do whatever we want, and you cannot do anything about it." The man placed his hands on his hips. "Now, I'd say you get back to your boyfriend before he gets worried and comes to find you."

Katy shrugged. "Fine." She turned away from him and started walking towards the entrance. There, she paused, and looked over her shoulder. "You do know that we have a class taught by you this afternoon, right?"

"Yup!" Turles responded cheerfully. He waited until she was out of earshot before adding: "I know that all too well."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The group of students was standing near the edge of the basketball field. They were all silent as Turles explained the basic rules of the game, walking around and pointing at different sections of the field.

"Alright." Turles stated. "I'm going to divide you into three groups." He stated. The man walked to the beginning of the line and started counting the students. "Group one... Group two... Group three." He stated as he passed the students.

Quickly and silently, the students arranged themselves so that they would end up in the same group. Katy, Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner all made sure there were at least two students between them. Turles casually passed all of them, not even crossing sights with the half-saiyan. The five friends ended up in group one and they cheerfully walked to the field for the first match.

The P.E. class was nice. Gohan did not expect this. He was afraid Turles would single him out, force Gohan to participate in the demonstrations, or even sent the half-saiyan away to detention for no reason whatsoever. This didn't happen though. Turles practically ignored Gohan, treating him like every other student. It worried Gohan. A lot.

The students were in the middle of a tough match when the bell rang. Everyone practically dropped their enthusiasm for the sport and walked over to the dressing rooms. Gohan and Katy were on their way there as well when someone got in their way.

"Good morning, whelp." Turles said cheerfully, locking his arm around Gohan's shoulders. He ignored Gohan's surprised expression and turned them sideways so they were looking at the school. "We've got a surprise for you."

Gohan looked up at the sky. He heard Katy's gasp, but he could hardly believe his eyes. There, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were floating in the air. The three were combining their strength to create a massive energy orb. Aimed at the school.

"No..." Gohan muttered. He made an attempt to break free from Turles's suddenly iron grip, but he was too late.

The three warriors sent the blast, which spiralled all the way down, until it touched the roof of the building and exploded. Katy and Gohan turned away to protect their eyes from the light. The students on the field screamed.

The building had crumbled under the force of the blast. There was only a large ground of rubble left. Screams, moans and crying could be heard in the silent air. Gohan's mouth was wide open.

Turles pulled the young warrior closer. "That's what happens when you disobey us." He whispered in the boy's ear. Releasing the half-saiyan, he flew up to meet his comrades.

Katy's hand was placed on her mouth. "We have to help them." She muttered before she started running over to the destroyed building. "Come on, guys! We have to help!" She called over to the other students.

Gohan ignored how all the students ran towards the building so they could help the poor students who were inside during the impact. His eyes were focused on the four warriors. Vegeta met his gaze, sending a smirk in return.

The four warriors turned to leave, flying away. Gohan clenched his fists and jumped up the air. He flew after them, pushing hard in order to catch up to them. The half-saiyan appeared in front of Vegeta, extending his hands and pushing the man back.

Vegeta stumbled back in mid-air, but regained his posture, and crossed his arms. "What's wrong, cub?" He asked, sounding so smug that Gohan wanted to smash his face in.

"Leave the humans out of this." Gohan snarled in response.

"No." Vegeta said without missing a beat. "I don't care about a few measly humans."

"They did nothing to you!" Gohan screamed at him. The half-saiyan pointed at the destroyed school. Police and ambulance sirens could be heard. A black cloud of smoke was slowly making its way up into the air. Small explosions in the building temporarily lit up the area.

"You know who else did nothing to me?" Vegeta gestured to the town below them. "These people." The man showed a smirk to the half-saiyan. "But that doesn't stop me from doing this…" He raised a hand and created an energy blast. Katy appeared near them. The man glanced over at her. "Look who's joined the party."

"Vegeta! Stop this!" She yelled. "This isn't how you are!"

"You're wrong. This is exactly how I am." Vegeta extended his hand to the side and he sent the blast, destroying a part of the city. Gohan and Katy turned towards the explosion. Gohan whirled around when he noticed Vegeta was creating another deathly orb. "It's how your boyfriend used to be too."

"Stop!" Gohan yelled. The young warrior powered up and attacked his comrade. The half-saiyan pulled back a fist, which was caught easily by his comrade. Gohan threw another punch, and another, and another. Vegeta skilfully avoided each punch.

"Gohan!" Katy chastised. "Stop it!" The two saiyans ignored her, continuing their fight, and she decided to jump in so she could stop them.

However, Turles got in her way. Katy narrowed her eyes and tried to punch him. He ducked sideways to avoid it, whirled around in the air, and tried to kick the young woman, but Katy bent forwards to avoid it. She floated in mid-air as she moved up her legs to kick his stomach.

Turles let out an audible gasp when her feet pushed right into his stomach. The man stumbled back in mid-air, down for the count right now, and Katy tried to go after the two fighting comrades again.

This time Raditz appeared in front of her. The man looked over at the still recovering Turles. "Since when do we need two of us to restrain her?" He asked, frowning a little. Katy was glaring back at him. The way the hem of her baggy gym-shirt was waving around her hips showed that she was powering up.

"That's what happens when you train someone too well." Nappa appeared near them. "Calm down, Kitty. Let the cub fight for his rank."

"Gohan is stronger." Katy responded. "We all know that."

"Watch." Turles stated briefly.

Gohan caught a punch from Vegeta. The young warrior tried to hit the older warrior, but Vegeta dodged the punch. Gohan put too much leverage into his attack, and he could not stop himself from leaning forwards a bit. He immediately realized this was a mistake. Vegeta took advantage of his unbalanced moment and slammed his elbow sideways into Gohan's ribs.

The half-saiyan made a pained face but he ignored the stinging sensation in his side and tried to retaliate. Vegeta, however, smelled blood, and he was planning on pushing this through.

Vegeta pushed Gohan's rather hesitant punch away, put his hands together and slammed them against Gohan's ribs once more. The younger warrior staggered backwards, followed immediately by Vegeta.

The older warrior sank through his knees and leaned on his hands so he could extend one leg and swipe Gohan's feet from under him. Gohan used his energy to catch his body when it fell backwards. He was about to push his body back to a vertical position when a boot landed on his chest.

They were both floating in mid-air so Vegeta was not really standing on the half-saiyan's chest, but the message was clear. There was a winner, and Gohan was not it.

"Too young." Turles stated as he uncrossed his arms. "He can try again when he's older."

Katy looked up. "That's it?" She exclaimed. She expected some sort of bloody fight-till-the-death kind of match. This little struggle hardly lasted five minutes. It was over before she even noticed what was happening.

Vegeta showed a smug smirk while he stepped aside, still floating in mid-air. Gohan slowly sat up. The young warrior did not look up just yet. His gaze was still focused on the surface of the earth below him.

Katy looked around and noticed that everyone was still rather tensed. Their eyes focused on the half-saiyan. She followed their gazes, locking her sight onto her boyfriend.

Gohan's tail released itself and moved upwards. The tip of his tail was pointed to Vegeta as it moved just above Gohan's shoulders. The young warrior bowed his head.

Vegeta's tail responded, moving forwards and locking around Gohan's tail. They only held onto each other for a brief second, and, Katy noticed, Vegeta was the one to let go first.

"Why did Gohan do that?" Katy whispered to the others. She was not entirely sure why she was whispering. It felt like the right thing to do.

"It's a way of asking for forgiveness." Raditz muttered in response. "A submissive way at that."

Katy looked up at Raditz, her eyes wide. "Submissive? That means…?"

"Yup." Raditz nodded once and Katy looked back at her boyfriend, a sad smile on her face. She realized that Vegeta won the battle this time. Gohan acknowledged Vegeta's superiority. Their struggle for power was over and the Saiyan prince would continue to be the squad leader for now.

"I will try again." Gohan muttered as his tail curled around his waist again.

"I know." Vegeta responded briefly. "I'll be ready."

Raditz wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulders. "You're still our little cub!" He cheered. Turles and Nappa cheered along with him. Gohan rolled his eyes at their antics. He returned the smile he received from his girlfriend.

The half-saiyan turned to Turles. "What about your job at the school?"

Turles shrugged. "I didn't care much about that job."

"You didn't care?" Gohan repeated. "Yes, you did. You even spent your free time researching the sports you would have to teach next. You gave extra classes to students who wanted to improve their skills."

"Let it go, kid." Turles responded briefly. Gohan realized that Turles did not have a choice in the matter, just like Gohan did not have one.

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "When we want to leave, you will come with us, got it?" He said in a suddenly strict voice.

Gohan met his gaze and nodded slowly. "I will… eventually, but not right now. Give me some time to decide." Gohan suggested. "Allow me to say my goodbyes and tie up loose ends."

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "That's fair enough." He granted.

Gohan allowed himself a smile. "Thanks." He stated.

"So," Raditz started, "is the war over now?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Sure."

"Good!" Raditz turned to Gohan. "I have a story to tell you! Yesterday we visited a bar, and Turles met up with some woman. They were hitting it off, and Turles took her home…"

"Hey!" Turles interrupted. "Whelp doesn't need to know this!" He approached his family members and pushed Raditz away from his nephew. "It's bad for his fragile innocent mind!"

"Fragile and innocent?" Gohan repeated, grinning widely. "I think you're talking about someone else."

"As you uncle, it's my job to make sure you won't be scarred by horrifying stories about my sex-life." Turles stated dramatically. He now turned to Gohan so that he could push the younger warrior away from Raditz.

"I want to know what happened!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You'll never find out." Turles said sweetly.

"Unless I get to Raditz when you're not around." Gohan suggested.

"I'll just keep an eye on you 24/7." Turles countered.

"You do have the spare time now that you're out of a job." Gohan shot back. The half-saiyan grinned when Turles made a saddened face. He decided to move on to something else. "You know what? We are planning on going to the zoo tomorrow. Why don't you guys come along?"

"A zoo?" Vegeta questioned.

"It's a large park. There are animals that are unusual for this country, and we can see them." Gohan explained. "It's basically an excuse to spend a day with your family and friends."

"We're going to look at animals?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. "We can easily fly to another country where those animals naturally live and look at them there."

Gohan allowed himself a small smile. "I know, but most normal humans cannot fly to other countries on a daily basis. That's why we have zoos."

Vegeta looked over at the others. Raditz, Turles, and Nappa all showed signs of approval to the idea. "Fine." Vegeta stated. "We'll come along."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The following day, they all gathered near the entrance to the zoo. Bulma offered to go by plane and pick up the Son family, Katy and the saiyans and bring everyone to the zoo. However, Vegeta and the other saiyans refused. They could get to the zoo by themselves just fine.

Gohan watched with a small smile as Katy took Goten to the elephants. She carried him up in the air so he could see the elephants easier.

Raditz leaned on the fence with his hands. "She's good with children." He stated. "That's always good to know."

"I don't even want to know where you're going with this." Gohan responded in a soft mutter. His tail was wagging behind him lazily. He honestly did not care if humans would find his tail strange. It was a part of him. There was no need for him to adjust his own appearance to what humans would consider acceptable.

"Warriors like us do not live long, nephew." Raditz responded. His eyes were still focused on Katy and Goten. "Take the chance while you still can."

Gohan followed Raditz's gaze to Katy. She was just putting Goten back on the ground. Leaning on her knees with her hands, she spoke to him in a hushed voice, grinned when Goten laughed, and ushered the young boy to go fetch his older brother.

"Gohan!" Goten grabbed Gohan's wrist and started pulling him along. "Come look at the elephants!"

Gohan allowed Goten to lead him to the elephants. There Gohan carried Goten up in the air and placed the young boy on his shoulders. Gohan made sure to hold on to Goten's legs as the young boy laughed in joy.

Katy briefly touched Gohan's upper arm as she stepped closer to them, and Gohan suddenly wondered if this could be them. Gohan carrying their child on his shoulders while Katy kept an eye on the kid from the ground, her arm locked around Gohan's. One happy little family.

Gohan almost let out a sigh. He could not see it. Not yet. Not with Frieza looming over him as a dark and constant threatening storm.

Gohan put Goten down again and watched how his little brother ran off. Katy smiled as she hooked her arm around his arm. "I saw that." She stated.

Gohan glanced down at her. "Saw what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your thoughts. Your sentimental little family picture." She teased as they started walking. She put her hair up in a tail this morning. Her pink hair was somewhat lighter after the exposure to the sun. She'd been spending a lot of time outside lately. Her rosy eyes were studying him with curiosity.

"Slip up." Gohan deadpanned. "Even I make mistakes."

"Hmm." She smiled as she stood on her toes and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's make several mistakes together sometime in the near future." She suggested.

Gohan returned her smile. "It's a plan." He responded, reaching for her hand and grasping it tightly. The young couple exchanged one more fond look before moving on to their family.

The day was filled with different adventures. Some less joyful than others. When Goten suggested that the gorilla they were studying was stronger than Nappa, the old saiyan decided to prove him wrong. Gohan was as amused as the other saiyans until Chi-chi and Bulma threatened them with being grounded for life and no food for at least another month, and Goku forced Gohan to help him drag Nappa out of the gorilla resort.

During their lunch, Vegeta almost shot a couple of spoiled children who kept screaming and yelling for ice-cream. Raditz fell into an argument with a group of teenagers. They saw Raditz's tail and started calling him 'monkey'. Gohan and Turles managed to calm their older family member down and lead him away from the teenagers.

Gohan and Justin tried to see who could mount an elephant the fastest, without getting thrown off. No flying allowed, of course.

When they were watching the anacondas, Nappa was stupid enough to say that these snakes could crack Katy in two without even breaking a sweat. Katy immediately broke into the snakes' area by breaking the thick glass and climbing inside, planning on a wrestling match with the anaconda to show just how strong she was. Gohan realized what was going on just in time to see how Katy allowed the snake to wrap its strong muscular body entirely around her, only to casually peal the dazed reptile off of her limbs again.

Gohan watched as Nappa and Turles joined Goten on the large playground. They were climbing up to a treehouse. Gohan briefly feared that they were going to throw all the human children out, but they surprised him by actually asking the other children to join them in a defence of their treehouse against the forces of evil. It wasn't long until the children, under Goten's command, were throwing chestnuts to their 'enemy'; the parents.

"Well…" Katy tilted her head sideways, "at least they're having fun." They were watching as Nappa declared the treehouse their new country. The man dramatically waved with a tree branch that looked suspiciously like a flag. Gohan placed a hand on his forehead and let out a deep sigh.

Luckily, the two adult saiyans were easily distracted by ice cream. Gohan only had to shout that they were getting some ice cream and Nappa and Turles were already standing in front of him. Goten was not far behind.

Gohan and Turles were walking near the end of their little group. Gohan glanced sideways when Turles pulled out his phone and started typing away. Gohan showed a smile as he looked ahead again. "Look who is acting all human."

Turles shrugged. "You're just jealous that I'm popular." He stated in a rather dramatic voice. The man occasionally looked up to make sure that he did not walk into something.

"Who are you texting?" Gohan knew the others all had a mobile phone too, but they hardly ever used it. They did not have any human acquaintances and they definitely did not have to text each other. They pretty much spend all their time together.

Turles shrugged. "Some students from my martial arts class." He responded.

"Students? Human students?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. Turles only nodded once. "Wait. I thought you were fired."

"I am." Turles pushed his phone back into his armour pocket. Gohan tried to persuade his comrades into wearing human clothes to the zoo, but they all refused. "Some students want to have me back as their gym teacher. If that does not work out I might start my own martial arts course. There's a group of students who are interested." The man made an annoyed face, but Gohan was certain Turles appreciated the gesture of the students. Everyone secretly desires to be needed. "Humans are sentimental." He said dismissively.

"Right." Gohan showed a small smile.

Turles glanced at him. "You know, we were talking the other day." He started. "The main reason why you don't want to leave the planet is because you don't want to leave your family for a long time, right?" He asked.

Gohan nodded once to show that he agreed. They left the zoo and started for the park where Bulma parked her airplane. "Right," Turles continued, "so what if we only leave for like a month?"

"A month?" Gohan repeated.

"Yes. Picture it; just the guys and one training room for an entire month. No women, no best friends. Saiyans only." Turles suggested.

Gohan let this image sink in for a moment. "Just us?" He repeated. He loved his girlfriend and he appreciated every moment he could spend with her. The same went for Justin. Gohan and Justin had been forced to be apart for so long in the past. He was happy that he could now easily see his best friend whenever he wanted.

Then again, sometimes it was nice to be around his comrades. Their relationship might be strained sometimes and they may easily insult or offend each other… They felt a lot like some sort of strange family to him. He felt comfortable around them. They challenged him and they brought out a side of him that nobody else could really bring out.

"One month of sweat, blood and your most beloved comrades." Turles stated cheerfully.

Gohan could not help but smile in response. "Do the others know about this proposition?"

Turles nodded once. "They do. Believe it or not, we realized that you might not be eager to leave your family. On the other hand, you have to admit that we need training. We're slacking off. We're getting used to the human rhythm. We waste our time hanging out with humans, going on trips like this one, and we cannot afford to slack off."

"I know." Gohan took a deep breath. "I'll think about it." He glanced sideways to Turles. "Is that okay?"

Turles realized that Gohan was not necessarily asking Turles for permission, but he was asking Turles to pass this request on to Vegeta. Turles nodded once. "I'm sure it will be fine."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Goku let his fist hit Turles's face with such force that his twin brother stumbled back in mid-air. The man gave Goku an impressed look, but this expression disappeared quickly as Turles attempted to assault his brother. The two exchanged punches and kicks, hoping to catch the other off-guard.

Turles caught a punch, tightening his grip on Goku's fist and powering up, pushing against Goku's body. Goku tried to push back, fighting Turles's strength, but Turles did not give in, and Goku was pushed backwards. Turles slammed Goku against the nearest wall. The two stared at each other for a moment. Goku powered up, pushing through that barrier and transforming into a super saiyan.

Turles was pushed back by the sheer energy Goku released during his transformation. Turles snarled in annoyance. What he would give to be able to transform at will like that.

Gohan leaned against the wall with his back, looking up at the fight. Goku spend a lot of time with the others lately. Gohan knew that the saiyans were slowly but surely preparing their departure. The half-saiyan told them he would go with them, but he needed time to tell his parents. Gohan hadn't told his parents just yet, and he noticed his comrades were getting impatient.

Suddenly Goku was everywhere. Training with Turles, laughing with Raditz, wrestling with Nappa or even arguing with Vegeta. His comrades purposely kept inviting Goku all day every day.

Gohan caught their hint the moment Raditz invited Goku to eat lunch with the others. They placed Goku right next to him and kept moving the conversation to travelling, journeys and space ships. Subtlety was not their best asset.

"When are you going to tell him?" Nappa asked as he approached the half-saiyan.

"I'm not falling for it." Gohan responded, glancing sideways.

"Falling for what?" Nappa looked so incredibly innocent that Gohan immediately knew he was right about Nappa's intentions.

"He can hear me." Gohan responded. "Saiyan hearing." The young warrior pushed away from the wall. "I'm not stupid, Nappa." His voice sounded tired as he spoke the last sentence.

Nappa watched as Gohan walked away from him and to the entrance. The man ignored the sounds of the fight between Turles and Goku. The earth-raised saiyan definitely had the upper hand. Raditz joined in the fight but that did not seem to make the odds better for the space saiyans.

Vegeta entered the training room when Gohan reached the doorway. "Half-breed," Vegeta started when he saw the young warrior. "I need to talk to…"

"Not now, Vegeta." Gohan responded almost immediately before he left the room.

Vegeta glanced around the room. He raised an eyebrow when he caught Nappa's gaze. The tall warrior approached Vegeta. "I'm afraid it's my fault." Nappa admitted. "I angered him."

"What did you do?"

"I thought I could trick him into telling his father…" Nappa's voice trailed off.

Vegeta raised both his eyebrows. "By letting him say it out loud while his father is close?" He guessed. Nappa nodded once. "I would be angry too if you considered me that gullible." The man brushed Nappa aside and started walking to the centre of the room.

"But you're not that gullible." Nappa said quickly. "You're different. He's just a kid."

The saiyan prince took a deep breath as he looked over to the doorway. "Do you remember what it was like to be in your late teens?" He asked, his gaze moving back to Nappa.

The tall warrior thought about this for a moment. "It's been a very long time." He admitted sheepishly.

Vegeta slowly nodded. "It's been a long time for all of us. I think that's the problem." He stated before he flew up to the others.

Nappa scratched his head as he showed a confused expression. The man looked to the doorway as well, even though Gohan was long gone. Nappa shrugged, giving up, and joined the others in the battle.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan helped Raditz carry plants over to the oxygen room. The two saiyans were not the only ones who were working on the ship. Vegeta and Nappa were elsewhere, loading in food and beverages.

"So," Raditz started, "What are you doing tonight?"

Gohan placed the plant on the ground. "My girlfriend. Hopefully."

"Hot and heavy plans?" Raditz asked, looking up at him.

Gohan nodded slowly. "I'm taking her to a beautiful hotel in one of the Asian countries. A penthouse. There's even a hot tub outside on the roof of the building. We'll be spending all weekend in that room." Gohan shrugged. "If all goes well."

"Why shouldn't it go well?"

"It depends on her mood." Gohan stretched his arms. "Women can be unpredictable like that."

"Sure can." Raditz took a deep breath. "Alright, let's get the rest of the plants inside before Vegeta throws a fit."

Gohan nodded and he followed Raditz to the entrance. The half-saiyan still had not told his parents about the upcoming trip. He told Katy, and she responded very nicely. She basically told him he could do whatever he wanted to do. It was his decision to make. If only his comrades were like that…

"Half-breed! Are you in there?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Yeah?" He asked. Vegeta glared at him. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Clearly." Vegeta responded. The man crossed his arms over each other and studied the half-saiyan. Gohan insisted on wearing human clothes. Vegeta did not understand why. "Go tell your parents where we're going."

"I need some more time…"

"We're leaving in five days. Tell them." Vegeta ordered before turning and walking away.

Gohan lowered his gaze to the ground. Raditz clapped him on the back. "The sooner you tell them, the sooner it will be over."

"Right…" Gohan replied. Raditz continued to load in the plants while Gohan turned and left for his parents' house.

Katy was the first one to see him land. She was sitting on the bench near the picnic table and she smiled when he sat down near her. "You're going to tell them?"

Gohan nodded slowly. His foot kicked against the grass.

"You might as well." Katy shrugged. "You're leaving soon."

"Why is it so difficult?" Gohan asked, glancing at her. Katy was working on a sketch. She was not very good at drawing but she maintained that practice made perfect. Gohan figured she knew what she was doing.

"You don't want to disappoint them." Katy said as she drew a line on the paper. Her eyes were focused on the pile of fruit in front of her. "Don't be afraid. They won't hate you for going on a trip. You'll be back within a month, right?" Gohan nodded in response to Katy's question. "Go in there and tell them. Be honest. I'm sure they won't mind."

Gohan took a deep breath. "I'm not used to this... Asking my parents for permission." He returned Katy's smile. The young warrior leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead. After this he turned to the house and started for the doorway.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy smiled as she draped her arm over her boyfriend's body. They were cozying up to each other under the deliciously soft sheets. She placed her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I can stay like this forever." Katy whispered as she closed her eyes.

Gohan placed his hand on her naked back. "I don't think the hotel manager will appreciate that."

"I don't care."

A smile appeared on Gohan's face. The boy stretched his body, ignoring her annoyed huff at his movement. "What do you say we order room service?" Gohan suggested. The boy leaned over to reach for the telephone.

Katy let her body fall back on the bed. "You saiyans and food."

"Oh come on." Gohan shot her a quick grin. "I'll order strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce." He sent the young woman a suggestive glance and Katy could not help but smile in return.

"Ugh…" Katy muttered once Gohan made the call. He ordered a lot more than he suggested to Katy, but she did not mind. She was actually kind of hungry. They'd been in bed for a while now. "Where are you going?" She asked when Gohan left the bed.

"I have to get the door soon." Gohan responded, reaching for a robe.

"Get back here." Katy said in a whiny voice. She reached out an arm towards him, dropping it on the bed pathetically when she failed to grab him. Gohan turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you'll be gone for a month. What am I supposed to do without you for a whole month?"

"Suffer." Gohan responded innocently. "Just like me."

"Exactly. So I'll need this weekend to make a thousand different memories that will keep me going throughout the entire month." Katy said, nodding.

The doorbell rang and Gohan walked over to the door. Katy made sure the sheets were covering her entirely while a man from the hotel walked in with the food. Gohan gave the man a tip and closed the door.

Ignoring the food entirely, the half-saiyan walked back to the bed. There he stripped off his robe and crawled under the sheets, edging closer to his girlfriend.

"What about the food?" Katy asked, glancing at the small carriage.

"I thought we were supposed to make a thousand different memories. Well, we're going to have to work all weekend if you want to achieve that." Gohan's hand traced over her hip.

"A thousand?" Katy raised an eyebrow at him. "I think you're overestimating your saiyan stamina."

"I think you're underestimating my saiyan stamina."

Katy wrapped her arms around him. "There's only one way to find out, right?" She pulled him in yet another passionate kiss.

The poor carriage was standing in the hotel room, forgotten by the two owners. Honestly, food was good, but there were things in life that were just that much sweeter.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Brush your teeth every day." Chi-chi stated, sending her son a worried glance. "Put on clean underwear every night and try to brush your hair once in a while."

Gohan smiled. He was still getting used to motherly affection and he loved it. Why did people complain about this? Okay, her listing all these personal aspects of his life was a bit embarrassing but she meant well. She was only looking out for him. Gohan was not used to that kind of behavior around him.

"I will." Gohan responded. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry." The boy hugged his mother tightly.

Meanwhile, Katy was saying goodbye to her comrades. "Don't kill each other." She stated, frowning a little. "It's just a month. Try to keep the ship in one piece."

"You really do trust us, don't you?" Vegeta stated sarcastically.

"Hmmm." Katy rolled his eyes. "And… be careful." She stated hesitantly. "Frieza's out there and he's after you. It's not safe to travel for you guys."

"We know." Turles tousled her hair. "We'll make sure nothing will happen to your little boyfriend."

"And try to keep an eye on yourself too. You know," Katy shrugged, "Gohan would be heartbroken if something happened to you guys." It was not like Katy really cared all that much about the saiyans, but they were somewhat like family to her. She could not stand them, but she also knew she would be sad if something happened to them. It was pathetic but they were all she had.

"Right. Don't worry." Raditz nodded once. "Now go say goodbye to your mate. We're leaving soon."

They watched as Katy ran over to her boyfriend and gave him a big hug. The two exchanged a kiss so intense that Justin suggested they find a room for themselves. Katy pulled away first, chewing on her lip as she thought about the entire month she would have to go without her boyfriend.

Gohan was thinking the exact same thing. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll be back in a month." He whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Katy whispered in response. "Be careful, okay?" She looked up at him. Her hand gently touched his scarred cheek. "You're all I've got."

"I will." Gohan sent her a smile. "Keep training with Justin, okay? You two need to be ready if something happens."

"Right." Katy nodded. "I'll train extra hard and surprise you when you come back." She promised.

Gohan grabbed her hands. "Same here. You won't recognize me after one month of harsh training." He loved the softness of her hands. He knew she worked hard for those soft hands. As a fighter, her hands were harsh and rough to the touch, so she applied moisturizers to soften her hands. Something Gohan did not really understand but it seemed important to her so there was nothing he could do about it.

"Half-breed!" Raditz called from the entrance of the ship.

"Okay!" Gohan called back. The half-saiyan shared another last kiss with his girlfriend. After this he pulled away and headed for the ship. The young warrior briefly gave his best friend Justin a half-hug as he passed him.

"Come back in one piece." Justin called after him.

"I always do!" Gohan waved before running up the entrance of the ship.

There, he turned around and looked at his family and friends. The people he loved. A smile appeared on his face. He'd never felt so incredibly loved. The young warrior waved at them and was pleased when every person waved in response.

Gohan lowered his hand once the door was closed, suddenly feeling sad.

"Done being sentimental?" Turles asked, raising an eyebrow. The others were already moving to the living room of the ship.

"Yeah." Gohan grinned as he turned away from the door. He was ready for an adventure.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A large ship was slowly but surely making its way through the darkness of the universe. The ship was a sober one, smaller than the regular ships Frieza travelled in but it would do for now. It was comfortable enough and there was enough room for a small army. That was all he needed for this mission.

"We're entering the northern quatrain, master."

"Good." Frieza crossed his arms over each other and glared at the space outside. "This trip is taking too long." The room they were standing in was dark, only lit up by the lights of the buttons and screens around them. This made it easier to study the planets and stars outside the ship.

"Are you sure they will be on planet earth? We don't even know if it exists." Dodoria said, frowning.

"That's why I sent the Ginyu Force ahead. They can explore the situation for me." Frieza responded, smirking.

"What about the prisoner?" Dodoria asked.

Frieza glanced at the screen that showed the prisoner. The young man was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, looking down. "We'll keep him alive for a while."

"I don't mean to question your decisions, but why, sir?"

"The half-saiyan and Zarbon's little pet are good acquainted with this brat." Frieza responded. "Vegeta and the others might have influenced the hybrid but the events in the dungeon with Zarbon showed that he still cares more about his friends than about his own hide. That can work to our advantage." Freeza smirked as he watched the young prisoner move weakly when a bowl with food was placed in front of him. The poor man eagerly reached out and ate all of it rather quickly. They had him on one small bowl every thirty hours so the prisoner was hungry.

"Yes." Frieza looked back to the window. "The saiyans will find out soon that they cannot mess with lord Frieza."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Katy entered the saiyan quarters of Capsule Corp. She was sipping from a bottle of water, a towel around her neck and sweat still dripping down her forehead. Justin followed her in. They pretty much confiscated the saiyan quarters while the others were away.

Katy was planning on taking a shower. "Meet up for lunch after cleaning up?" She suggested.

"Sure." Justin responded, nodding. The young warrior wiped over his forehead before taking a sip from his bottle. He noticed a small paper on the table. The warrior walked over and grabbed it, unfolding it and reading the message. He widened his eyes. "Katy?" He called over.

Katy was about to enter Gohan's room. She looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She noticed his expression and she walked closer.

"Didn't Gohan say they were only going to be away for a month?" Justin asked.

Katy nodded once and he handed her the paper. Katy decided to read it out loud. "'Dear Katy,' well, that's polite of them." She added sarcastically, before moving on, "'We'll take good care of your mate. See you in six months!'" She read the note again. "Six months?" She repeated. "Wait what?" She looked up at Justin.

The male warrior made a face. "I think Gohan does not know how long they'll really be travelling. He thinks they'll only be gone for a month while…"

Katy let out a groan as she looked down at the paper. At least they had the decency to let Gohan's family know how long they'd really be gone so that they would not worry when Gohan did not return after one month. "Gohan's going to kill them when he finds out…"

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**There you go! **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you at the start of a new journey called a Half-breed's Life 3: Cat & Mouse: Saiyan Style.**

**An author's note will be added to this story once the first chapter of part 3 is up, so you'll get a message automatically.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
